


Picking Up the Pieces

by KarToon12



Category: LEGO Dimensions, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017), The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 268,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarToon12/pseuds/KarToon12
Summary: A series of one shots and short stories taking place after the movie. Because with villains reforming, realms needing rebuilt, and a nobody becoming a somebody overnight, life in Legoland will never be the same.





	1. Let's Party Forever

"And did you see me come flying in, like, ROOAAAARGH?! And Metalbeard was like, PWEW-PWEW-PWEW! And Batman came swinging in, like, WOOOSH! And then-"

 

Emmet chuckled, "Yeah, Unikitty; we remember. We were all there too."

 

The magical, unicorn cat couldn't stop bouncing in excitement, "But everyone was so busy fighting the Duplonians, you might've missed something!"

 

"Don't worry", Lucy rolled her eyes, "There's cameras all over the city. I'm sure, come tomorrow, we'll be able to watch everything that happened."

 

"Like when I fired on the mother ship in my spaceship?" Benny was already floating higher and higher off the ground, and he performed a joyous loop-de-loop, "Oh yeah! My spaceship! Don't forget my spaceship!"

 

Both the astronaut and Unikitty continued to babble on at hyper speed about the day's events. Lucy just shook her head; smiling when Emmet quietly took her hand in his. Truthfully, beyond just affection, it was also simply to help each other find the strength to keep standing, as both of them were beyond exhausted. The construction worker and the not-quite-a-DJ then stole a glance at their group of oddly matched friends. The aforementioned Benny and Unikitty chatted alongside Lucy-hair frazzled and spacesuit in need of some patchwork. On Emmet's side strode Metalbeard and Batman; both sporting some bruises and caked in dirt, but nothing they couldn't handle. And both Emmet and Lucy weren't baskets of fruit either-her jacket was torn in a few spots, and he had somehow lost his orange vest, but he wasn't worried. He had plenty of extras at home...that is...if his apartment was even still standing.

 

The group of six heroes were trotting down one of the few clear streets in Bricksburg; surveying all the damage that TAKOS Tuesday wrought...on top of an unexpected, alien invasion immediately afterward. Together, the six of them, with the help of the brave citizens of the city, successfully sent the Duplonians packing. But even now, a different sort of chaos was erupting in what was left of the town. All through the streets, people were either starting to clean up the mess as best they could; rebuilding their homes and businesses with whatever materials they could find, or, just throwing their own little victory parties-saving the clean up for tomorrow.

 

All the same, everyone was going to be picking up ALOT of pieces, in more ways than one, for a long time to come.

 

Emmet and company had decided to stick together after the aliens took a powder; offering assistance in any ways they could. But eventually, as the evening wore on, and the excitement finally started to die down, the group found themselves simply wandering for a bit-taking advantage of the moment of quiet. And it was in that moment that Emmet took a good look at his new comrades in arms.

 

A construction worker. A sort-of-DJ. A cyborg pirate. A magical, unicorn cat. An astronaut. And a superhero. Six individuals that, by all accounts, shouldn't have fit together. But now, after all they went through, and all they accomplished, he didn't need instructions or master builder vision to see that they were MADE for each other-made up prophecy or not.

 

...at that thought, he also couldn't help but feel that there really should've been SEVEN of them walking together...he only hoped that the ghost of the wizard, Vitruvius, was able to look down at them all, and know that his teachings and efforts weren't in vain, and that Emmet's victory over Lord Business wouldn't have happened without him.

 

Speaking of whom...

 

"Hey guys; anyone see what happened to the President?" the construction worker glanced all around the surrounding area, as if he'd see Business suddenly pop out of a trash can or something, "I haven't seen him OR Bad Cop since the Duplos first started attacking."

 

Metalbeard frowned, "Yarg, I bet them scallywags turned tail and hid like the cowards they be."

 

"I don't know", Benny scratched his chin; a bit skeptical, "I remember Bad Cop shooting at some of the aliens. But then I had to build a spaceship, and I lost track of him." By now, the spaceman had hovered back down to the ground, and was actually walking with the group, "...or was that Good Cop? Or is he both? Do we call him both? "Good Cop/Bad Cop" is kind of long. "GCBC maybe? Or..."

 

The astronaut started mumbling at that point, to which Unikitty decided to jump in, "Don't forget guys, Bad Cop's the one who saved us from those robots. We wouldn't have gotten out of the office tower without him."

 

Batman, who had been silently brooding off to the sidelines for the longest time, finally spoke, "Eh, maybe...or maybe he was just lying to save himself." He drew his cape around him to shield against a sudden chill in the air, "Big, dumb, baby..."

 

"He might be right", Lucy folded her arms; a far away look in her eyes, "Can people really change like that overnight?"

 

Emmet shrugged, "I think so. I mean, I became a master builder overnight."

 

The not-a-DJ gave him a thin smile, but it was still clear in the eyes of her, Batman, and Metalbeard that they weren't holding their breath. Benny and Unikitty appeared more hopeful that the two ex-villains really WERE now EX-villains, but none the less, the group had gone quiet for a long moment. Emmet thought to say more on the subject, but decided against it. He knew that all the things he experienced in the past three days was just the tip of the iceberg compared to his friends. They were all in the secret war against Lord Business much longer than him, and as such, it would no doubt take them more time to forgive the President and his henchman...if ever at all. Emmet would understand if they didn't, but a part of him wished they would...it was never good to harbor hate towards someone. Even if it was overnight, a change was a change, and it's what saved them all in the end. After all, it was Business who put the Piece of Resistance on the Kragle, not him.

 

And speaking of overnight...

 

Benny let out an enormous yawn; temporarily fogging up the glass on his helmet, "Man, I'm tired...I could go to sleep in the street here, right now."

 

"We might almost have to", Lucy stopped in her tracks and everyone followed suit, "Does anyone...know where they're staying tonight?"

 

There was an uncomfortable pause as the group glanced around, as if the answer would come to them out of thin air. Unikitty pawed at the ground in a rare act of shyness, "Um...you guys wouldn't mind if Benny and I stayed with one of you? Just for tonight?"

 

Everyone's hearts dropped to their stomachs; they all nearly forgot about Cloud Coo-Coo Land. The magic cat was now homeless. And judging by how she included the spaceman in that sentence, Benny must've lived in that realm as well, leaving BOTH of them out on the streets, literally.

 

But she didn't need to make the puppy dog eyes to get an answer. Already, Metalbeard put an arm around each of his friends, "Aye, there's no need to be wallowin', lass. Ye' both can hoist anchor with me on the Sea Cow for as long as ye' like." The captain waved an arm out dramatically, "And that goes for the rest of ya'."

 

Everyone had to smile at the pirate's hospitality. For how intimidating he could be, he was actually pretty nice when one got to know him. Batman, however, scowled, "Thanks for the invite, Cap. Except your ship is all the way on the other side of the city. It's not like a new Batmobile is just gonna' show up and take us there."

 

For a moment, the group stood stiff; waiting for something to happen. But when no Batmobiles, pirate ships, or Millennium Falcons showed up, the superhero scratched his head, "Hmpf...didn't work that time. Dang it."

 

"Wait, what about YOUR house?" Lucy pointed at her ex-boyfriend, "Your mansion is huge! We'd all have plenty of room there."

 

All of a sudden, the Dark Knight's eyes darted back and forth, almost nervously, "Um-uh...no you wouldn't. Uh...my place is too crowded."

 

"Too crowded? With who?" the not-DJ raised an eyebrow.

 

"The Justice League", Batman practically groaned out, "AND the Avengers. Both teams are crashing there right now. Which reminds me, I better get back before they trash the Batcave." Just then, the caped crusader whipped out a grappling gun from his utility belt, and shot a Bat-rope out towards a nearby rooftop, "Nice savin' the world with you guys. Later."

 

With that, the superhero repelled up to the tops of the buildings in the blink of an eye; startling everyone, save for his ex-girlfriend, who shouted after him, "Hey! How're you gonna' get there with no Batmobile?!"

 

Even as he ninja- flipped away, Batman could be heard off in the distance, "Because... I am the night!" And then he was gone.

 

Lucy let out an angry growl; kicking a pile of bricks in frustration, "I can't believe he bailed on us! AGAIN!" She folded her arms defensively; face going flush, "...how'd I ever fall for that guy?"

 

Emmet patted her on the shoulder- his voice gentle, "Um...maybe it's just another deal like what happened with the hyper drive? I'm sure he has his reasons. I mean, a lot of superheroes have secret identities. Maybe we couldn't come so we wouldn't find out who they really are?"

 

For a long moment, Lucy stared into the construction worker's earnest eyes. That was just like him- always seeing the good in everyone. In the beginning, she thought that made him naïve, but after using such optimism to defeat an evil tyrant, she had come to admire that kindness from him. It reminded her a lot of Vitruvius; may The Man Upstairs bless his soul.

 

The action girl couldn't help but smirk, "...how are you always so optimistic?"

 

Emmet shrugged, "Somebody has to be."

 

"Hey! That's MY job!" Unikitty bounced over to the couple; smiling and winking. Getting back to the matter at hand, she turned to the sort-of-DJ, "I've never been to YOUR house before. Is it nearby?"

 

Suddenly, Lucy's smirk dropped to a frown, and her shoes became very interesting to look at. She quietly muttered, "Um...no, it's pretty far...and it's pretty small. I'd have no room, anyway."

 

The cat's ears drooped a tiny bit, until Benny started waving his arms, "That's okay! Sea Cow it is then! I can just build a spaceship, and we can fly there!"

 

All at once, the astronaut started darting around the wreckage in a blue blur; clicking bricks and other pieces into place, all the while chanting, "spaceship, spaceship, spaceship!" But the more area that he cleared, the more that Emmet was able to take a good second look around. Something about this street looked awfully familiar…

 

That car...that building...that tree where all of Miss Scratchenpost's cats got stuck...

               

Suddenly, it was like a light bulb clicked, and the Special gasped, "Guys! I know where we are!" All eyes were on him as he beamed, "This is my neighborhood! My apartment is just up the block from here!"

 

"Really?" Lucy blinked in surprise.

 

"Yeah! At least I hope it's still there", Emmet nodded, "You guys can all stay with me!"

 

Benny glanced up from his half finished shuttle, "So...no spaceship?"

 

"Sorry", the new master builder rubbed the back of his head; blushing, "Maybe tomorrow."

 

The spaceman made no attempt to hide the disappointment in his voice, "Okaaaay...tomorrow then..." With a sigh, he kicked the unfinished space car with his foot, causing the whole thing to fall to pieces in an instant.

 

But Unikitty was on cloud nine; jumping circles around the construction worker, and shooting stars and sparkles from her horn like fireworks, "YAY! Sleepover at Emmet's house!"

 

With the Special leading, the five builders made their way down the street at a much brisker pace, now that they had an actual destination in mind. All the while, Emmet couldn't believe he didn't even notice his own neighborhood. But then again, all the battle damage left it pretty unrecognizable. His heart began to pound the closer they got to the corner, as he feared the worst…

 

But as the group turned onto history, he breathed a sigh of relief. His apartment building was still standing, as was the rest of the block, it seemed. Outside, his next-door neighbor, Miss Scratchenpost, was busy sweeping up her stoop. Upon seeing the strange collection of people walking towards her, she waved.

 

"Hey, Miss Scratchenpost", Emmet greeted, "You okay?"

 

"Oh, as well as I can be, dear; all things considered", the old lady said her broom aside and grabbed her nearby purse, "I'm going to head into town and see about picking up a few things, if I can. You need anything?"

 

"Nah, but thanks", the Special shrugged, "You be careful."

 

The old woman gave him a grateful smile, "Same to you, Emmet, dear."

 

The construction worker had to blink back his shock; she actually called him by name. But he thought no one knew his name- not after the video Bad Cop showed him. He couldn't dwell on it, however, for Miss Scratchenpost suddenly hoisted herself into a crazy- looking sleigh of sorts, and… was that all her cats hitched up to it like sled dogs? Sure enough, the lady pulled a whip out of her purse and cracked it over her head; startling all the felines to action. She took off down the street; her cries of, "On Fluffy! On Loki! On Jeff! MUSH!" echoing in the distance.

 

The master builders stared until she disappeared; utterly dumbfounded. Finally, Emmet sought to break the awkward silence, "So...um...my house is right over here." He pointed to the double doors leading inside the building, and one by one, his friends filed in behind him…

 

...until they were stopped by the sound of a loud THUNK. Four of them turned around to discover Metalbeard struggling to fit his giant, Frankenstein-esque frame in the small doorway. After some twisting and turning, and a few frustrated grunts, the pirate finally sank back and huffed, "Argh, ye' wouldn't have a window I could go through, would ye'?"

 

Emmet shook his head. Not that he didn't have a window, but that the cyborg sea captain would most likely never fit through it either. But there was no way he'd let his friend sleep outside. What could they do?

 

Suddenly, Benny started bouncing on his heels; no doubt he had another idea, "Ooh! I know!" He turned to the captain, "Why don't you turn into the photocopier again? Then we can carry you in!"

 

Metalbeard's face lit up, "Aye! Why didn't I think of that? Good plan there, Mr. Benny."

 

With that, the pirate twisted and turned; his arms and legs folding in on themselves; his hulking frame growing exponentially smaller, until a few seconds later, a simple, unassuming copy machine stood in his place. Although Emmet was amazed at the transformation, he still had to ask, "You know, being a pirate and all, I thought you'd want to turn into a treasure chest or something."

 

Apparently, the captain couldn't speak while in his other form. As a way of answer, a piece of paper suddenly spat out the side. The Special glanced over the note. Written in bold font, it said, **"Yarg! YOU try sneakin' into an OFFICE BUILDING as a treasure chest and see if ye' don't get caught!"**

Emmet blushed, "Okay. Point."

 

By that time, Benny had already circled around and took hold of one side of the copier. The construction worker took his cue and grabbed the other side, and together, the duo carried their friend down the hallway- both Lucy and Unikitty right behind them. All was fine, until they got to a flight of stairs they had to climb to get to the second floor. Thankfully, it seemed Benny's zero-gee magic didn't just apply to him, but also to whatever he was holding, making the upward ascent much easier. That didn't prevent them from banging into the walls a few times, however, causing the captain to spit out more paper in protest. But at long last, the team made it to the top of the steps, and luckily, Emmet's apartment was the very first door in the hallway.

 

The Special took a moment to catch his breath, "Okay, guys...home sweet apartment." He quickly punched in his password on the keypad next to the doorbell, then ushered his friends inside with a smile, "Make yourselves at home."

 

The gang filed in; taking note of their quaint little surroundings. For someone who lived by himself, Emmet had a pretty decent sized place. Lucy nearly giggled at the orange and green color scheme throughout the house- apparently, the construction worker's uniform inspired his favorite color. Unikitty, on the other hand, made dramatic "oohs" and "ahs" at every little thing, before settling to jump on the springy couch a few times. As for Benny, he was immediately drawn to the balcony window. Hands on the glass, he hovered for a moment; appreciating the great view of Bricksburg. A good portion of the lights in the city were out, making the stars in the sky much more visible.

 

"You got a nice view here", the spaceman smiled, "With the right kind of telescope, you could see the Big Dipper from-"

 

But his words were cut off, when just then, there came a loud crash, and everyone swiveled at the noise to find a fully transformed Metalbeard sprawled out in the living room…and a HUGE gaping hole in the wall were the front door once stood. The pirate sat up; took one look at the destruction he caused, and blushed at his host, "Aye, I'm SO sorry, lad..."

 

Emmet (as well as his friends) could only stare in shock. He hoped the landlord wouldn't throw a fit, and just chalk it up to the alien invasion or something. But not wanting to make his guest feel bad, he shrugged it off, "Ah, don't worry. It was my fault. I'm the one who told you to transform; I thought we cleared the doorway."

 

"But Emmet, your house..." Unikitty started.

 

"Really, it's okay", the Special waved a hand, "It's just bricks. I can rebuild it and make the door bigger. It'll need to be if you guys are gonna' come...."

 

But his words quickly died in his mouth as a thought suddenly occurred to him. He actually had friends now. REAL, LIVE, FRIENDS. Over his house. Right now. For the very first time! Was this like a party? An actual party?! At HIS house?! And he was the host!

 

...what was he supposed to do?!

 

The four builders stared at the construction worker; a bit confused at his sudden, spaced out expression. The not-DJ raised a brow, "Um...Emmet? You okay?"

 

"OVER!" the Special popped out of his trance, startling his friends, "Over! Friends! I have friends over! Over at my house! Like a party! Is this a party?!" All at once, he began pacing back and forth; spinning around in a frenzy, "I've never thrown a party! What do I do- what do I do- what do I DO?!" Before anyone could say anything, Emmet raced down the hall, towards his bedroom, "I've gotta' have a book about parties somewhere!"

 

Quicker than the eye could see, he began skimming through every book on his shelf; becoming more and more desperate as each text came up short on how to entertain guests. The only one left was his main instructions; the ones he consulted for everything when he was unsure of what to do. Thankfully, he kept a backup copy, since he lost the other one to the Piece of Resistance. And sure enough, a few page flips gave him the answers he needed.

 

"Chapter Three: How to Throw Awesome Parties", he read aloud, "Step One: Invite your closest and best friends."

 

Well THAT was certainly already fulfilled. Checked it off the list, "Step Two: Make sure your house is neat and tidy."

 

Well, considering the circumstances, his apartment was about as neat as it was going to get at the moment, and his friends didn't seem to mind. So he checked it off, "Step Three: Make sure you provide your guests with a lot of fun snacks."

 

Emmet let out a gasp. Here he was, standing around chit-chatting, and reading a book, when he hadn't even offered his guests anything to eat! And after all they went through, they must've been starving! What kind of party host WAS he? Like lightning, he zoomed back to the living room; hoping his new friends weren't mad at him.

 

To his relief, it was quite the opposite. As he came back in, his four comrades were smiling and giggling. At him? No, they weren't looking at him-their eyes were on something else…

 

Benny grinned from ear to ear and waved, "Oh, hey Emmet! While you went off to find your book, we fixed the door for ya'!"

 

The Special followed where the astronaut was pointing, and that's when he saw it…his front door could no longer be classified as a "door", per say, but a giant, circular, metal airlock one would see on a spaceship. Whatever material was used, it was a glittery, rainbow color- the handle an old-fashioned, nautical ship wheel. His potted plant, Planty, stood proudly next to it…a bunch of festive streamers woven between his leaves.

 

For a long beat, Emmet could do nothing but stare; his mouth hanging open in shock. His friends, seemingly not noticing, pointed at their handiwork like a little kid with a macaroni drawing.

 

"The wheel be my idea", Metalbeard puffed up with pride.

 

Unikitty hopped around in circles, "And I picked the colors!"

 

And obviously, the airlock was Benny's doing. The construction worker finally stole a glance at Lucy, who shrugged with a half smile, as if to say, "I know it looks ridiculous, but I couldn't stop them." Taking the hint, Emmet put on a smile- not wanting to disappoint the gang, after they put in so much effort to fix what they broke, "Uh...it looks...awesome! Thanks so much, guys!"

 

"You really like it?" the magic cat asked.

 

The Special nodded, and oddly enough, the nod was truthful, the more he considered his new entranceway, "Of course. It'll make the apartment more unique."

 

The trio let out a victory cheer; the unicorn blasting sparkles and glitter from her horn. Lucy shook her head, but with a smile, in a, "you guys are such dorks" kind of way. Meanwhile, Emmet made his way over to the kitchen, and took a peek in the fridge. Almost immediately, his smile fell, "Uh-oh..."

 

That got Lucy's attention. She came to stand next to him, and her friends soon followed suit; wondering what was wrong. She stared into the barren fridge with him, "What's up?"

 

The construction worker scratched his chin in thought, "I was hoping to whip up some snacks for you guys. But it looks like I don't have enough of any one thing to feed all of us." He had to blush at how empty the shelves were. But up until this point, he lived alone, so he never had to buy a whole ton of food.

 

Ever the resourceful one, Lucy patted him on the back, "Emmet...what was it you said about master builders?" When he looked to her, but didn't reply, she continued, "We take things that people made, and make something new out of it."

 

"Aye, the lass is right", Metalbeard waved an arm over them all, "We just be needin' to get creative."

 

"Yeah!" Benny clapped his hands, "We'll do like how I make choco-nana space ice cream! We'll take all this little stuff, and just smoosh it together, and make one BIG thing!"

 

The Special gave all his friends a grateful smile; only embarrassed that he nearly forgot he now had a team he could rely on, even for the little things. With a new resolve, he opened the instruction book again, "You're right. Let's see what we can cook together." He was still open on the chapter about snacks, and luckily, it also had a list of recipes to try. Going down the list, he landed on the most promising one, "How about pizza?"

 

The group perked up, with mumblings of, "ooh!", "cool!", "okay!", and, "Sure, why not?" Emmet took the recipe card out of the book and placed it on the counter, although somehow, he figured his friends weren't going to follow it exactly. True to form, the group split up; searching the fridge and cabinets for supplies.

 

"I wanna' make the dough!" Benny's hovering came in handy to reach the high shelves where the flour was.

 

Metalbeard already had a huge pot on the stove, "I be tacklin' the sauce!"

 

"Ooh! Ooh! I'll find the toppings!" Unikitty used her horn magic to levitate an odd assortment of things from the cupboards, "Hope you all don't mind vegetarian."

 

Within a few minutes, the kitchen became a blur of activity, with the trio of builders using a hodge-podge of whatever food they could find to complete their section of the Italian dish. They all appeared to know what they were doing, so Emmet felt it best to just let them go. Instead, he turned his attention to the living room; more specifically, his one, lone couch. How was everyone going to fit on it…?

 

The spaceman had whipped up the dough batter in no time flat…as well as a cloud of flour dust that left his suit more white than blue. But that didn't bother him at all as he rolled the dough into a perfect ball. Pretending it was a planet, and with his mastery of gravity on his side, he began tossing the ball into the air; the batter slowly fanning out and flattening little by little.

 

Lucy let out a whistle; admiring the spaceman's handiwork, "Wow, you're really good at this."

 

"After eating space food for so long, you learn how to make anything out of anything!" Benny winked at the action girl, "You know how people used to believe the world was flat?" When she nodded, he continued, "Well, they were right about THIS planet!" He inclined his head towards the dough he was flipping, which was steadily growing flatter and larger by the minute.

 

Lucy had to chuckle at that. But soon, her eyes grew concerned as the pizza crust was inching closer and closer to the ceiling, "Uh... Benny. You might wanna' be careful. I think you're about to hit the-"

 

THWAP!

 

Too late. Both builders stared up at the giant, circular piece of dough now adorning the kitchen ceiling. The astronaut giggled at his goof up, "Oops! Don't worry; I can get it."

 

But just as he started to float up to retrieve it, the dough decided to unstick itself and fall- hitting him square in the face with a resounding SPLAT. Carefully peeling the crust off his glass visor, he laughed, "And THAT'S why you always wear a helmet!"

 

Lucy simply shook her head, before walking over to check on Metalbeard. The cyborg sea captain was hunched over the stove; humming a sailing tune to himself as he threw in tomatoes, olives, and other weird ingredients into the pot of sauce. The not-DJ stole a peek into the brew he was mixing up…and nearly recoiled. The "sauce", if she could even call it that, was less red, and more…brownish-green.

 

"What do ye' think, lass?" The pirate grinned down at her.

 

"It's...um..." Lucy searched for the right word. Green? Slimy? Horrifying? She went with, "...uh...it smells good?"

 

She put on her best fake smile, and the captain seemed to buy it, "Aye! An old recipe me mum used to feed to me all the time." He started to shuffle back to the fridge, mumbling, "Darn. Where there be calamari when ya' need it?"

 

Lucy REALLY hoped that old recipe was made for love, and not a punishment. Although, she had to admit, it DID smell decent. She just prayed the taste would be just as good. She then turned her attention to Unikitty, who was busy pulling out potato chips, cereal, and more odds and ends out of all the cupboards. The action girl pointed at one of the boxes, "So...what IS that?"

 

The unicorn cat shrugged, "I dunno'."

 

Lucy blinked, "So...you don't even know what it is...and you're going to eat it?"

 

"Well, it's rainbow colored", the magic cat smiled, as if that justified everything, "So it must be good!"

 

She trotted away, leaving her other fellow builder trying to suppress a groan. But then again, this was the sweet, lovable princess who, in her uncontrollable rage form, could bite through a bunch of micromanagers, so maybe she had a stomach like a steel trap? Either way, Lucy knew for sure this was going to be one…interesting pizza.

 

She was about to make a comment, when just then, there came the sounds of wooshes and clicks behind her. Turning at the noise of a builder at work, she was met with an all-too-familiar sight. Emmet was busy sprucing up the living room…and had built yet another double-decker couch. No doubt the spare pieces left over from rebuilding the wall and front door went into his creation. The not-a-DJ nearly rolled her eyes, but held back. As ridiculous as she thought the invention was, there was no denying that if it wasn't for the couch, they wouldn't have survived their slapped-together submarine getting blown up (and that wasn't even because of the bad guys, but their own faulty teamwork at the time).

 

As she made her way over, the construction worker was busy putting the finishing touches on the couch; including cup holders, and having the top bunk recline back a bit like stadium seating (to solve the "dangling feet in your face" issue most likely). He also had since moved his potted plant back to its usual spot next to his seat- keeping the streamers intact. He stepped back to admire his work, "So Planty, what do you think? I made some improvements since last time. Do you think they'll like it?"

 

Obviously, the plant didn't talk back, but the Special raised an eyebrow, "Oh wait; that's right. You weren't there to see the first one. Well, at least there's enough seating now. I just hope I'm doing a good job; this is my first real party." He motioned to the colorful streamers adorning the tiny tree's leaves, "I'm glad YOU'RE having fun."

 

Lucy finally chose that moment to tap him on the shoulder, "Emmet?"

 

The new master builder made a startled jump; clutching his instruction book tighter to his chest as he swiveled around. But he instantly calmed down when he saw who it was, "Oh, hey Lucy. What's up?"

 

The action girl gave him a half-confused, half-amused expression, "Um...were you just...talking to your plant?"

 

"Huh?" The construction worker raised an eyebrow, and then realization dawned, "Oh yeah; I almost forgot." He waved a hand at the small tree as if it were a real person, "Lucy, this is Planty. Planty, this is Lucy...and I guess you already met my other friends."

 

The Special smiled, as if this introduction were the most normal thing in the world. He only frowned with Lucy began to giggle. "What is it?" he asked.

 

The not-DJ tried holding back her laughter, "You actually...TALK to your plant?" Never mind the fact it had a name too.

 

But Emmet only looked confused, "Well...yeah. I have ever since I was a little kid." He patted the leaves, almost affectionately, "A long time ago, I used to have a hard time talking to people. I'd always get afraid that no one would like me, and I'd get nervous and not say anything."

 

Well this certainly took an odd turn. Lucy remained silent; now completely interested in the story. Her friend gazed off, as he remembered, "So one day, I came home from school, and found Planty on the dining room table. 'Course, he wasn't really a PLANT yet-just some dirt in a pot. My mom told me that she heard that if you talk to plants, it'd help them grow. So Planty and I were going to help each other out. I could help him grow by talking to him, and he'd help me not be nervous anymore."

 

The construction worker winked, " 'Cause you see, a plant listens. It doesn't judge you, or make fun of you when you mess up, or get impatient when you take too long… I'll never forget when I checked on him one morning and saw a tiny spud poking out of the dirt… I was so happy that my talking actually worked."

 

He finally fully faced his friend; letting out a half-hearted laugh, "I guess I still need to work on my word choices, but… I was never shy about talking to people ever again."

 

The whole time the Special recounted his little story, Lucy soon found herself utterly touched at his reasoning. She had found out many things about him over the course of their adventure, but it wasn't until now that his previous loneliness really sank in. No wonder the guy went into a panic over making sure this simple party went off perfectly. And really, how was talking to a plant so different from talking to, say, a stuffed animal?

 

It was then that she suddenly felt really guilty for laughing at him earlier…especially when it was his simple act of talking that saved them all in the end. Heck, maybe she actually OWED Planty some gratitude? She started to reach out her hand; her tone apologetic, "Emmet...I..."

 

But the moment was cut short, when there came a loud crash. The two builders turned towards the kitchen to find Metalbeard picking up the pot lid he dropped (that must've been the noise), as well as sporting a pizza dough hat (most likely the reason he dropped the lid). He swiveled on Benny; cheeks flushing, "Yarg! Watch what ye' be doin' there, lad!"

 

He peeled the dough off his head and chucked it back at the spaceman, who caught it just before it smacked him in the face- again, "Yeesh! I'm sorry, dude!" He started rolling the dough into a ball; starting over again, "This crust just won't cooperate with me."

 

The pirate chuckled, "So, ye' can fight an army of scallywag micromanagers, but ye' be defeated by a pizza pie?"

 

He meant his joke to be a friendly jab, but evidently, the astronaut took it the wrong way, for he faced the sea captain with an untypical glare, "Oh, just like how you're "battling" the sauce, mister eagle eye?"

 

Metalbeard raised a brow; wondering what Benny was talking about, until he realized the pot of sauce was boiling over- the lid bobbing up and down in protest. He quickly turned the flame off on the stove, before giving the spaceman the hairy eyeball. Benny, in turn, started giggling.

 

"Yarg...laugh at ME, will ye'?!" Quicker than lightning, the cyborg pirate whipped out the soup ladle he was using to stir the sauce; holding it like a sword, "That be a fightin' laugh!"

 

The astronaut was surprised for only a moment, before he rummaged through a nearby drawer and brandished a spatula, "Okay then! Sea captain versus space captain! En garde!"

 

Immediately, the two went at it; their makeshift swords clashing back and forth as they dueled around the kitchen. Benny took full advantage of his anti-grav powers- hovering just above Metalbeard's head in attempting to get the literal upper hand. But the pirate was clearly a more experienced swordsman; defending each jab and poke perfectly. And yet, halfway through the "battle", the two couldn't help but start laughing at the sheer absurdity of it all...but neither would back down either.

 

All the while, Unikitty sat on the opposite counter and watched; shooting out glitter and stars from her horn to try and get the boys' attention, "Guys! Come on! I've got all the toppings ready, and I can't do my part until you do yours!"

 

Clearly, the two captains were too engrossed in their duel to hear her. She spoke a bit louder; her fur beginning to darken to a much redder hue, "Guys...come ON!"

 

But the two didn't let up. Their "swords" clashed once more, and a glob of sauce that was stuck in the ladle went flying across the room…splatting the unicorn cat right in the eyes. Only then did the boys finally stop- staring at their friend in shock, for they knew what was coming next. Without hesitation, Unikitty wiped the sauce from her face- her once-pink fur now completely orange-red; fire burning in her eyes, "Grrrr...! THAT'S IT!"

 

Whatever fruit, vegetables, and other random stuff that was on the counter, suddenly lifted into the air at once, thanks to the Princess' horn levitation magic. The pirate and the spaceman only had a second to gasp and duck, as a barrage of food was shot at them. The cat yelled; a tiny bit of flame coming out of her mouth, "FOOD FIGHT!"

 

With those two words, the kitchen descended into chaos. The trio took positions, with Benny hiding in the fridge; Metalbeard using pots and pans as shields, and Unikitty popping out of the cabinets like a Jack-in-the-Box. Anything edible they could get their hands on became a projectile. Oranges splattered into orange JUICE in seconds. The sea captain fired globs of dough like makeshift cannonballs. Benny used the fridge door as a cover while shooting ketchup and mustard like laser guns. And through it all, the pizza was completely forgotten about.

 

The entire time, Emmet and Lucy could only stare at the battle in bemused shock. He leaned in, keeping his eyes on the fight, but muttering, "Uh...do you think we should do something?"

 

The not-a-DJ didn't answer. Instead, she dove forward with a determined expression; landing on the island counter in the center of the kitchen. Putting up her hands, she yelled, "STOP!"

 

Everyone froze instantly; Benny and Metalbeard still in mid throw. Lucy put her hands on her hips, much like a frustrated parent, "You all need to calm down! Aren't you guys supposed to be making pizza?"

 

The three master builders, after a short pause, gave their answer…by flinging all their food ammo at HER. She put her arms up defensively, but her actions were in vain, and she found herself covered in sauce, juice, and other condiments, from head to toe, in mere seconds. Not one to turn down a fight, she wound up entering the fray herself; utilizing her gymnastics and ninja skills to turn the tide in a battle that had no clear winner to begin with.

 

Meanwhile, Emmet remained off to the sidelines, debating whether he should join in, or just let his friends duke it out. By then, the group had decided to tag team it- boys versus girls, and the Special figured if he intervened, it'd make the odds uneven. He thought aloud to himself, "Does this sort of thing normally happen at parties?" He started to consult his instruction book; brow furrowed in confusion, "Did I miss a chapter here?"

 

He was so engrossed in his book, he failed to notice a giant, green slime ball rocketing right for him (most likely a ball of dough covered in pizza sauce). Only at the last second did he look up, and the moment his eyes registered danger, he instinctively held the book over his face to shield himself.

 

Back in the food war, the foursome was just gearing up to fire at the opposing party again, when a gasp, followed by cries of, "My book!" made them all pause. All heads turned at the voice, and the group came to stare at the construction worker, who was glancing at something in his hands in slight horror. A closer examination revealed it was his instruction book…or, what was ONCE his instruction book, anyway. A glob of pizza matter sought to it that the pages were slowly turning to liquid and dissolving. The front cover was totally illegible. And its owner was totally flabbergasted.

 

"My instructions", he muttered; not quite sad or mad, just stunned, "They're gone..."

 

His fellow builders slowly lowered their ammunition; coming to their senses at long last. Suddenly, they all remembered they were guests in Emmet's house, and looking around at how they completely trashed his kitchen, this was NO way to make a lasting impression. And even if they believed that following an instruction book for day-to-day life was silly, the fact still stood that they ruined something that was very precious to him. They each hung their heads in both shame and guilt.

 

Lucy stepped forward; not even bothering to shake the ketchup from her hair, "Emmet... I… I mean… we're so sorry..."

 

The construction worker was silent for only a moment, before coming out of his funk and shrugging, "Aw, I've done these so many times, I've practically got them all memorized. I don't need the book anymore."

 

The action girl, as well as the others, blinked in slight disbelief; not expecting such an answer. Benny hovered over as well, brow raised, "Are you sure?"

 

"Sure I'm sure", Emmet smiled and winked to assure his friends he wasn't upset, "Besides, not all the pages got ruined. See?" He held up a single sheet of paper- the one with the picture of a happy family hanging out together. Underneath was a single sentence.

 

_Eat a complete breakfast with all the special people in your life._

Emmet smiled, not caring if what he said next sounded weird, "I'm gonna' frame this and hang it up later. I think it's the one instruction I'll ever need now."

 

The builders stared at him for a long beat, wondering if they were hearing him right. Or was he just saying that so they didn't feel bad about ruining his book? But gazing into his eyes, who looked back at them with the utmost sincerity, they realized he truly meant it. And they, in turn, each gave him a soft smile- relieved that he wasn't angry with them.

 

The Special broke the silence with a chuckle, "Although, speaking of instructions, I think the recipe card is still on the table. It should say how long to cook the pizza for."

 

The group had to blink for a second- snapped from having a tender moment just seconds before. Unikitty's ears drooped, "What pizza? The one all over your kitchen?"

 

"No", Emmet shook his head, "The one on the counter, there."

 

His friends all turned to where he was pointing, and every mouth hung open, utterly dumbfounded. There, on the middle table, was a completed pizza. Dough rolled- sauce poured- toppings spread- the whole nine yards. They all couldn't believe it. Somehow, amidst the food fight, they actually accidentally finally made a pizza. The quintet gathered around in a circle to gaze at their creation. The dough was a little lopsided. The sauce was the color of seaweed. And the toppings looked akin to Lucky Charms cereal. But no one was about to question how it happened.

 

Emmet scratched his head; a bit weirded out at the odd creation, but he tried to not let it faze him, "So...uh...let's get this baby in the oven!"

 

Both Metalbeard and Lucy raised an eyebrow, as if to say, "you've GOT to be joking, right?" But the construction worker happily turned the dial to the correct temperature, before sliding the pizza onto a pan and closing the oven door. He then faced his friends and finally took in each of them. They all looked like they lost a battle with a food processor. He couldn't help himself, and began to laugh.

 

"What be so funny?" the pirate asked.

 

"You guys...look..." the Special couldn't spit the words out between giggles, "You just...you look..." Finally, he gave up and just dissolved into more laughter.

 

Everyone gave themselves a once over; finding themselves completely covered in muck that didn't even resemble anything edible anymore. Admittedly, they all DID look pretty ridiculous. It was then that Benny cast a mischievous grin, "Oh? We look WHAT? Like...YOU?!"

 

Suddenly, the astronaut swiveled on Emmet and smeared ketchup and mustard all over his face. Pretty soon, Metalbeard and Unikitty followed suit and ganged up on the construction worker; pinning him in a corner so he couldn't escape. He cried out in protest, although his chuckles said otherwise, as the trio made sure to cover him in just as much gunk- a "punishment" for not joining in the fight earlier. Satisfied with their work, they backed off, allowing Emmet some breathing room. He was now officially as filthy as the rest of them, and he didn't mind in the slightest.

 

"Okay guys, you got me", the Special laughed. He then reached under the sink and pulled out a bucket full of sponges, rags, and soap, "Let's clean this place up."

 

With that, each builder got to work and began scrubbing down the kitchen, with the sea captain and spaceman tackling the high spots, while Unikitty and Emmet covered anything from the counter and below. Along with the unicorn cat humming a cute little tune as they worked, the chores started to go by fairly quickly.

 

But partway through the job, the construction worker glanced around, noticing someone missing, "Hey...anyone see where Lucy went?"

 

The others lifted their heads, just as confused. Emmet rose from the floor as he brushed himself off, "I better go find her."

 

"Don't worry about us, lad", Metalbeard winked, "We can finish up here."

 

Benny and Unikitty nodded in approval, knowing how much the Special and the action girl grew close to one another in the past few days. Besides, the trio made most of the mess, so they felt it their responsibility to clean it. So Emmet let them go; only hoping that they wouldn't suddenly start a tidying fight. Instead, he turned his attention down the hall, especially when he heard a shuffle of activity come from the bathroom.

 

As he approached, he could see that the lights were on, even through the closed door. Lucy must've just been cleaning herself up. But as he listened more closely, there was also the distinct sound of…sniffling...was she...crying? He finally knocked on the door, very gently, "Lucy? Are you in there?"

 

It was kind of a dumb question. Who else could it possibly be? But he couldn't think of anything else to say. He was just about to try again, when just then, the door partially opened, revealing the not-DJ to be much more tidy. So she WAS just sprucing up. But there was also no denying the red marks under her eyes...or how she wouldn't fully open the door; almost hiding behind it defensively.

 

"Oh, hey", she mumbled, "Sorry I bailed back there. Just wanted to freshen up first."

 

But she wasn't fooling anyone. Something was wrong. Emmet took a step closer; keeping his voice low so the others wouldn't hear, "Are you okay? What's the matter?"

 

For a moment, she considered saying something witty. Play it cool, like she always did, and make a snarky comeback so he wouldn't worry. But his concerned eyes bore into her, and she realized she wasn't wriggling out of this one. And after all he did for everyone, it wasn't fair to start hiding things from him.

 

With a heavy sigh, she finally opened the door all the way, and the construction worker let himself inside. He stood facing her, but was careful to give her some space, while also quietly pushing the door- not to close it, but enough so the two could have some privacy. Meanwhile, the not-a-DJ leaned against the sink; arms folded, almost protectively.

 

There was a very long, awkward silence, until Emmet cleared his throat, "Uh...if this is about the food fight, I'm not mad or anything. We're cleaning it up right now." A tiny giggle escaped him, "It was actually pretty funny."

 

"That's just it..." Lucy suddenly replied.

 

The Special raised a brow, "What's it?"

 

She rubbed the back of her head; unsure of how to explain, "It WAS funny..." She smirked for only a moment, but the tiny smile was gone just as fast, "...it was...normal."

 

Emmet tilted his head, confused, "Normal?"

 

The construction worker wasn't sure where she was going with this, but he dared not interrupt anymore. Lucy took a deep breath, "There's something you need to know… I've been living on the run for a long time…and I mean a LONG time. Learning how to build, changing my name, running from the robot police…that's what my life was, every day. I never went shopping at the mall, or ate at restaurants, or went on dates. I couldn't; someone might've recognized me."

 

"What about Batman?" Emmet asked.

 

Lucy's gaze fell to the floor as she thought back, "If you call beating up evil robots together a date…that's actually how we met." She let out a half-hearted laugh, "I went over his place a few times…wrote a few songs together…but we actually didn't get to see each other as much as you think."

 

The action girl started to curl in on herself a bit; a vulnerability the construction worker only saw once before, when she confessed her real name to him. She hadn't even told Batman, and he was her boyfriend (at the time, anyway). So to have her opening up like this again was nothing short of important. Emmet unconsciously leaned forward a bit; his attention never wavering, as she continued, "But tonight...getting to see your house...being with all of you guys...making pizza...the food fight...those were the first normal things I've done in a long time. That was the first fight I was in that wasn't a FIGHT-fight, you know? Just a friendly, "ha-ha, we're having fun", fight."

 

Lucy dug her foot into the tile floor, cheeks flushing, "It's weird... I never thought I'd actually WISH to do anything remotely "normal". For the longest time, to me, "normal" meant following the rules and being like everyone else. But after meeting you...and what everyone in the city did, I realized that...maybe "normal" isn't so bad." She finally began to smile a tiny bit, "I can hang out with friends- REAL friends, and go to their houses, and..."

 

But Emmet could feel there was something she wasn't telling, and between her comments about being on the run, and normalcy, and how she mysteriously didn't have any room at her house to board her friends for one night, it was like a puzzle piece clicked into place, and everything suddenly made sense.

 

"...you don't have a home to go to...do you...?

 

The Special's one sentence made Lucy go dead silent. Whatever tangent she was going on was immediately forgotten about, and she stared at him like a deer in the headlights. In just ten words, the truth had been exposed.

 

...and the tears finally started to fall.

 

Emmet hadn't expected her to suddenly break down crying, but he was at her side in an instant- patting her on the back and just allowing her time to vent whatever she had been bottling up for so long. He would've held her hand, but she was too busy using them to hide her face in a vain attempt to hold back her sobs. Her shoulders hitched, and her sniffling worsened, as she finally choked out, "...for a while... I stayed with Vitruvius...but now that he's gone..."

 

She couldn't finish the sentence, as a fresh set of tears escaped her, to which the construction worker gently pulled her closer; trying to think of any words that would give her any sort of comfort. Benny and Unikitty may have been homeless at the moment too, but he had no doubt they be heading back to where Cloud Coo-Coo Land once stood to begin rebuilding, first thing in the morning. But Lucy had been on the streets for possibly YEARS. Heck, she could've possibly walked by his apartment building a few times, being chased by the robo-police, and he never would've known…not if she hadn't been looking for the Piece of Resistance, and was standing in just the right spot where he could see her...

 

"Lucy", he said at last, "I'm so sorry..."

 

The not-a-DJ finally calmed down enough to wipe the tears from her eyes, "No, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have spazzed like that..."

 

Emmet blinked in surprise, "What are YOU sorry for? You've been through so much...more than I'll ever know. It's okay to cry if you have to."

 

She stared at him for a beat- eyes misty; coming to the conclusion that Batman would've NEVER told her something like that- that it was okay to show weakness. But as she stared at the Special, she realized there WAS one thing the Dark Knight said that stuck with her.

 

_He's the hero you deserve._

Emmet waited patiently with that honest and earnest gaze of his...and Lucy took in a breath; resolved to be just as honest with him, because that's what HE deserved.

 

"The fight against Lord Business has been going on for so long, I thought it'd never end", she explained, "And now...it finally has...and now I don't know where to go...what to do with myself. At least when the master builders were all fighting, I always had a purpose. But now..." She physically cringed, dreading what she was about to say, "I can't believe I'm saying this... but...I need instructions." She finally looked the Special straight in the eye, "… I don't know what to do."

 

Suffice it to say, the construction worker knew the feeling all too well. But surprisingly, the answer came to him rather quickly. He took her hands in his and gave her a confident smile, "I do...it wasn't just Bricksburg that got attacked. There's places all over all the realms you showed me that are going to need rebuilt. And they're going to need YOUR help, and YOUR expertise…because you're the best master builder I know... or will ever know."

 

Lucy blinked; shocked at how she couldn't see such a simple solution right in front of her...or at Emmet's forthcoming confession, "But...you're the Special."

 

"Yes", he grinned, "Yes I am..." He threw in a wink, "...because I'm friends with YOU guys."

 

At long last, the action girl managed to giggle at that. But the construction worker wasn't finished yet. He leaned closer, "And more importantly…you DON'T have to run anymore."

 

Lucy's mouth hung open. Did she hear him right? Was he really implying that...that she could live...?

 

"Oh...oh, Emmet, I..." she stuttered, "I...thank you, but... I couldn't ask you to do that."

 

"Why not?" the Special shrugged, as if the decision to suddenly having a person living with him were the easiest thing in the world to make. And for him, it WAS. There was no question of who he wanted to spend his time with, "I've got plenty of room here. Enough room for you to put your clothes when you go to the mall, or save leftovers when you go to restaurants, or to the movies, or whatever normal things you want to do." He then blushed, "Or go on...dates...maybe?"

 

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this all just a hopeful dream she was having? If it was, she never wanted to wake up. After years and years, she was FINALLY getting everything she had fought so hard for. A home...with friends...and a boyfriend. A REAL boyfriend...who was always there for her; never bailed on her, and loved her for who she really was. It was overwhelming enough that she nearly begun to cry again, but she held back the tears. Now was the time to be happy. Instead, she chuckled and grabbed a washcloth from the sink, "Well, if you and I are gonna' start dating, you're going to have to be a bit cleaner than that."

 

Just then, Emmet remembered that he had come directly from the food fight, and hadn't washed up before discovering Lucy in the bathroom. So in all that time of them having their little moment, he was still covered in ketchup and other junk. He would've been embarrassed had the not-DJ not laughed, before wiping his face and hair. In no time flat, she had him looking halfway decent again, to which he smiled, "Thanks."

 

She wanted to say, "No, thank YOU. Thanks for taking me in, and giving me a home, and giving me a chance to have a normal life", as well as a dozen other things. But she simply offered a grateful smile; there'd be time for all that later. Instead, she opened the door; ready to get back to the party...

 

...only for Unikitty, Metalbeard, and Benny to come falling over and land in a mangled pile in the door way. Emmet and Lucy jumped back in surprise-not expecting the trio to be right outside. The Special cocked an eyebrow, "Uh...how long were you guys standing out there?"

 

Not wanting to admit to eavesdropping, Benny answered with a question of his own, "Um...can we get washed up now? I think the pizza's just about ready."

 

The action girl wondered just how much of the conversation they heard. But even if they WERE listening in, she was grateful that they knew better than to bring it up. It seemed to go unspoken between all of them that if she wanted to talk about it, she'd do it when she was ready.

 

Lucy and Emmet held back laughter as they helped their friends untangle themselves from the pile up. They then each took turns getting washed up-cleaning away not only the remains of the food fight, but the stains of an alien invasion and TAKOS Tuesday. While they all knew there would be some scars that would never completely heal, both inside and out, they also all knew that tomorrow would mark the beginning of a fresh start, for each and every realm...and that wouldn't happen unless they ate their homemade pizza first! They were going to need energy after all.

 

The five builders soon assembled in the kitchen; their hearts pounding as Emmet carefully pulled their Frankenstein creation out of the oven. For a second, Lucy almost believed that the oven would somehow magically turn their Italian catastrophe into a beautiful and appealing confection. But no such luck. The construction worker placed the pie on the counter for all to see...and it was still just as weird looking, if not MORE warped. The sauce was greener than before, making the multi-colored, marshmallow toppings stand out like a sore thumb. And the shape was less of a circle and more of an oval, which would make cutting it into even pieces difficult...if anyone was even brave enough to TASTE the thing.

 

Evidently, Benny was that brave soul, who dared to shrug and say, "Uh, well I'll go first, if that's okay with you guys?"

 

No one dared to argue. This was the guy who made choco-nana ice cream after all. The astronaut lifted the visor on his helmet, and, after cutting a reasonable chunk off the pie, took a tentative bite. There was a tense silence all around as they waited to see whether their spacey friend would gag or not.

 

At long last, the spaceman took a big gulp, then grinned in that way that was uniquely his, "Actually...it's not too bad."

 

The rest of the group blinked in astonishment. That hodge-podge of insanity was actually edible?! One by one, they each cut off a slice and tried it for themselves...and were amazing to find the pizza really DID taste good. No, beyond good...it was AWESOME. Maybe it was because they were all really hungry. Or maybe because they each put part of themselves into its creation...or maybe it was the fact that they were master builders, and had a knack for assembling things in just the right way to make it work.

 

Or maybe it was all those things. Who cared if it looked a tad odd. It was perfect just the way it was.

 

In just under a few minutes, the quintet devoured the entire pizza, leaving only a few crumbs behind. The Special rubbed his belly in satisfaction, "Boy, that was GOOD..."

 

The others nodded approvingly. For a minute, no one said a thing; content to just relax in one another's company. If falling into abysses, fighting killer robots, and battling aliens meant having moments like this with each other, it was all worth it. Emmet then stiffled a yawn; not wanting to go to bed just yet, "So...do you guys wanna' watch a movie or something?"

 

His friends glanced at one another, before shrugging and nodding, with mumbles of, "sure, why not?" With that, the construction worker slowly led them over to his new double-decker couch in the living room. He half expected the gang to laugh, but in all honesty, they had grown a fondness for it. And besides, each one of them had a signature style. Metalbeard and all things nautical (...and the copy machine, if that counted?); Unikitty and rainbows; Lucy and slick vehicles; Benny and his spaceships. Emmet found something he really liked-why berate him for it?

 

Of course also, there was the fact that they each were beyond exhausted, and the couch was looking all the more comfy by the minute. Amazingly, Metalbeard managed to squeeze himself on the far end of the bottom bunk; letting his bottom half sit on the floor, and his top half settle into the cushions like a recliner. Emmet and Lucy plopped down next to him. That left Benny and Unikitty to claim the top bunk; easy enough for a cat and a guy who could float.

 

Truthfully, the construction worker wanted to see what was on TV, period. He had made a habit of watching the news every night, as sometimes, the reports of fires, floods, accidents, or new businesses could give him a clue as to where his job would be assigning him the next day. But has he began to flip through channel after channel-all covering the various destruction of the city, he found that, just for once, he could skip the news tonight. He and his co-workers were bound to be backed up with assignments for months. And really, what more was there to say? The city was very blown up at the moment. They knew that. They were there. They saw it. In some parts, they CAUSED it.

 

The Special was just about to call it quits (despite feeling bad that he hadn't found anything decent for his friends), when just then, he happened upon a program that, shockingly, wasn't a news report. Even stranger, it was on a channel he normally didn't pick up-until this point, it was always fuzz. But he didn't bother to question it; gazing at the pretty girl on screen, who seemed to be flirting with, what appeared to be, a fancy prince of some sort.

 

"What channel is this?" Emmet asked out of the blue, to no one in particular.

 

"Ooh, this must be coming from the Princess realm!" Unikitty perked up, "It's an offshoot from Middle Zealand. It's where most fairy tale folk go to live."

 

The Special scratched his head at her explanation, "Okay, but what are they doing on the TV? And on a channel I used to not get?"

 

"When President Business sealed off the realms, he also limited what the stations were allowed to show", Lucy shook her head, "Apparently, the Princess realm wasn't attacked at all, so I guess they're somehow getting a signal through now." She glanced back at the screen, "I guess they're putting on some plays for us and whoever's watching."

 

The construction worker blinked, "But why?"

 

The not-DJ smirked, "Because they know we don't want to watch the news either."

 

Emmet gave a smirk in return. There was still so much he had to learn about the world, and he was lucky to have Lucy and his friends to teach him. But for now, he settled to devote his full attention to the events playing out on screen. The others followed suit; getting comfortable. Looks like they found a movie of sorts after all.

 

The young couple-Anna and Hans were their names, were sitting on a moonlit balcony, getting to know each other. Suddenly, the music picked up in tempo, and the two young lovers began to sing.

 

  _All my life has been a series of doors in my face_

_And then suddenly I bump into you_

_I was thinking the same thing, 'cause I’ve been searching my whole life to find my own place_

_And maybe it’s the party talking or the chocolate fondue_

_But with you, I found my place_

_And it’s nothing like I’ve ever known before_

_Love is an open door_

_Love is an open door with you_

_Love is an open door_

 

Emmet couldn't help but grin at how much the lyrics rang true. He would've laughed, but he was too tired. Instead, he stole a peek around his apartment once more. Even with cleaning up the kitchen, the place was still pretty much a wreck; he'd have to tidy more tomorrow.

 

...but between his fancy new front door, the streamers around Planty, the food fight pizza in his tummy, and all his new friends settled in around him...he wouldn't have it any other way. Exhaustion finally started to seep in, and he slowly found it harder to keep his eyes open, even as the prince and princess continued to sing.

 

_I mean it’s crazy; we finish each other’s sandwiches_

_T_ _hat’s what I was gonna' say! I never met someone who thinks so much like me_

_Jinx! Jinx again!_

_Our mental synchronization, can have but one explanation_

_You and I were just meant to be_

_Say goodbye to the pain of the past_

_We don’t have to feel it anymore_

_Love is an open door_

 

Lucy, as well, couldn't help but find the irony in the song. Things may had been rough for her for a long time now...but she knew that as long as she was with Emmet and her friends, everything would be okay. She was about to make a comment, until suddenly, she felt something slump against her shoulder, and she turned her head just enough to find the Special sound asleep; using her like a pillow. Both Benny and Unikitty had curled up and drifted off as well-the spaceman hovering an inch or two off the cushions. And although Metalbeard had his chin propped in his hand, it was clear that pretty soon, he'd be out cold too.

 

Lucy softly smiled; taking Emmet's hand in her own, as she thought, "Maybe the double-decker couch wasn't such a bad idea after all."

 

[Click here for chapter artwork](http://kartoon12.deviantart.com/art/Double-Decker-Together-642886718)


	2. Building Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmet starts his first day back at work after TAKOS Tuesday. How will his co-workers react to him becoming a master builder?

The sound of the alarm clock is what finally woke him up.

 

With a long yawn and stretch, Emmet slowly sat up in bed; rubbing at his tired eyes with one hand, while reaching over with his other hand to punch the alarm. He tried recalling what he dreamed about during the night, but all he could pick out were a few key images...a strange mix mash of princesses, pizza, pirates, and the piece of resistance, all falling through a rainbow abyss. Who knew; after everything he'd been through in the last few days, maybe his mind was too exhausted to even assemble his dreams into anything coherent?

 

The alarm was still beeping in his ear, and he blindly swiped at the open air a bit faster. "Okay...okay...I'm up..." he yawned, as if the clock would listen to him, "Good morning apart-MENT!"

 

With a yelp, the construction worker had reached out too far, causing him to topple out of bed. He quickly pushed himself to his feet; now fully awake, and a few things were soon made clear.

 

His alarm clock wasn't going off at all-the beeping was coming from a garbage truck backing up outside.

 

He was NOT in bed at all-he had fallen off his living room couch.

 

And he was still wearing his dirty, tattered clothes from last night.

 

Last night....

 

Suddenly, everything came flooding back to him-the party, the food fight, making the pizza-all ending with him and his friends watching a play on TV, and...

 

...oh, right...well that explained a few things...he must've nodded off on the couch...AND got tucked in, if the blanket he was currently tangled up in was anything to go by.

 

And speaking of his friends, where were they?

 

The Special glanced around; finding his house short of a not-a-DJ, a pirate, a unicorn cat, and an astronaut. His new fangled, rainbow-pirate ship-space airlock door was the only evidence of the group ever being there. Come to think of it...now that he looked again...the entire apartment was near spotless. Not a stain or splotch or left over from the food war that commenced. Heck, there weren't even any dirty dishes in the kitchen sink. Who did all this? Certainly not him...unless he did it in his sleep? Was sleepwalk-cleaning your house possible? Even if it was, he never sleepwalked before...or did he? Guess he wouldn't know that-he WOULD be asleep after all.

 

As his eyes traveled across the kitchen, he was broken from his sleepwalking debacle when he caught sight of something on the refrigerator. A rather large note was taped to the door. Curiously, he inspected it; the words, "DEAR EMMET", written in big, capital letters at the top, followed by all manners of various handwriting.

 

**Sorry we set sail, lad. The Sea Cow be callin' me to hoist anchor and give aid to the ailing realms. But I'm sure our paths'll cross again soon enough. Thanks again for takin' in our hearty crew. - Metalbeard**

Despite being a hulking cyborg, clearly the pirate could be more delicate and precise than people gave him credit for, judging by his elegant, cursive handwriting.

 

The astronaut, on the other hand, was much more sloppy, as attested by his chicken scratch printing. Evidently, his hyperactivity bled into his penmanship.

 

_Sorry to eat and run, dude! I had to leave with Unikitty! Cloud Coo-Coo Land won't rebuild itself! Call me if you need anything! I'll be there faster than you can say SPACESHIP! -Benny_

A rocket ship was doodled in the corner for emphasis. Next came the princess, who, like Metalbeard, also wrote in cursive, although she was definitely going more for "cute" than "class", including dotting all her "i's" with hearts and smiley faces.

 

:::Yeah, what Benny said! CCCL needs their ruler! We just didn't wanna' wake you up! You looked like such a cutie pie all cuddled up and sleeping and stuff. Stop by the cloud whenever you want! Later gator! -Unikitty:::

 

At long last, there was Lucy, who printed MUCH neater than the spaceman did.

 

==We're all really sorry about the mess, so we made sure to clean up the place before we left. I'm going out to get a bite to eat, and then I'm going to check out some of the damage to the city. See how bad it is, where I can help out-that kind of thing. I'll be back later. -Lucy xo ==

 

Aww, they didn't have to do all that for him-how sweet. But man, he must've been a really heavy sleeper to not hear any of that. But on the subject of cleaning up, Emmet took another gander at himself and cringed. It seemed everyone else had their days planned, so it was about time he got on the ball himself. But what to do first? Time to whip out his instructions, and...

 

...oh, wait. That's right. The food fight...he didn't have his instructions anymore...

 

For a minute, the construction worker was frozen to the spot. He was about to start the day without his precious book. True, he had gone without it during his adventures, but it wasn't like he was given a moment to stop and think about it. And as much as he boasted about not needing it last night, to actually put his words into practice...could he REALLY do it? After so many years of consulting his book, could he go the rest of his days without the use of instructions? The very thought made him shiver, to which he took a calming, deep breath.

 

 _Step One: Breathe_.

 

Hey...! That was the first rule in the book. And he did it! All by himself.

 

The Special's gaze fell to Planty, who was still decked out in party streamers. To that, Emmet's tiny smile grew with confidence. If Planty was living a bit more wild now, so could he. He knew almost all the instructions by heart. He didn't need some old book anymore.

 

As if to prove the point to himself, Emmet strolled over to the nearest window and flung it open. Putting on his best smile, he shouted, as he did every day, "Good morning, city...!"

 

However, UNlike every day, he was greeted by the sight of Bricksburg in tatters, with random disarray and chaos in the streets; emergency vehicles blasting alarms, and a building way off in the distance that was most definitely on fire.

 

He just as quickly shut the window and swiveled on Planty; still trying to keep a smile. Only a bead of sweat betrayed his worry, "...oookaaaay...we'll work on that one..."

 

As stinky and dirty as his clothes were, his growling stomach made him hold off on a bath for a tad longer. Instead, he headed back for the kitchen and quickly toasted some frozen waffles. Not exactly a "complete" balanced breakfast, but since the epic pizza battle cleaned out his food stock, it'd have to do for now. He made a mental note to stop at the nearest grocery store later on.

 

Once his appetite was squared away, he finally dove in the shower, feeling more than relieved to wash away all the tiny debris and battle grime. So relieved, that he stayed in much longer than usual. The instructions never set a time limit on that sort of thing. And the other steps were quick enough; shave, brush teeth, comb hair, get dressed. Check, check, check, and check.

 

The construction worker was just making his way back to the living room; now in full uniform, and fully refreshed and ready for the day, when a sudden thought occurred to him. Typically, the book had him bathe first, THEN eat breakfast...whoa! He did those two steps out of order! How weird was that? Even more amazingly, he never even bothered with his morning jumping jacks. That was a first! And yet...he saw no reason to panic. He got through his morning routine, sans book. Doing the steps he WANTED to do, in the order HE chose to do them in. Maybe not nearly as epic as what his friends got into, but it was a start. It felt so...liberating.

 

He tried to contain his excitement as he spoke to his house plant, "This feels great! Doing the things the way WE wanna' do them! I guess this what being a master builder feels like. We're like rebels now, Planty!"

 

A single streamer fell off the tiny tree in response.

 

"Aw, yeah!" the Special pumped a fist in the air, "Hard core!"

 

In doing so, he was also able to get a glance at his watch, and his eyes widened in shock, "Ooopsie! I'm late for work!"

 

Post TAKOS Tuesday or not, it was totally NOT awesome to be late for work. Emmet quickly and hastily packed a lunch for himself, before sprinting out the door and down the steps as fast as his legs would carry him. Bursting through the entrance of his apartment building, he instinctively made a beeline for his usual parking spot...

 

...only to find it empty. For a brief moment, the prospect of his car being stolen made his heart skip a beat...until he remembered that the last time he worked, he never made it home. Wildstyle's appearance made sure of that. His tiny, black car was most likely still sitting at the construction site somewhere. Great; now he would be lucky to make it to work, period. What to do?

 

The Special stared down the street; taking note of the sparse traffic on the road. A great deal of the mess had been cleaned up since the other night, but things were still disheveled enough that there was no way any buses would be getting through. A small car like his, maybe, but...

 

...but there WAS one similar to it across the street. It was an old, blue junker that had been sitting in the same spot for a month. A "for sale" sign used to be in its window, but with a broken mirror and tons of scratches on its body, who would ever buy it? It was only a matter of time before a tow truck hauled it away for scrap.

 

But maybe with a bit of fixing and tweaking...

 

All at once, numbers began appearing across the construction worker's line of vision. A blueprint began to take shape in the back of his mind, as all the pieces he could use were laid out right in front of him in the wreckage. A new mirror here, a wheel there...maybe add an antenna...those two trashcans would make great rocket boosters...just have to reroute the fuel lines, and....

 

Emmet shook his head; trying to get a hold of himself. "Slow down there", he thought aloud, "Remember the instructions-you have to obey all the traffic rules and signs. You just need something to get you to work, not the Batmobile."

 

True...but he also needed to get to work in a HURRY. And judging by all the roads being busted up, it seemed the few people who WERE driving were just doing their own thing. There was never anything in the driver's Ed. manual about how to watch for dragons, or dodge truck-sized craters in the ground. Add to it the fact that his newly-acquired master builder instincts felt like someone was poking him in the back, whispering, "build the car; you know you want to", in his ear.

 

The Special stole one more glance at the junker. The numbers were now even bigger and brighter; practically calling to him.

 

_Fix me up...put rockets on me...build me! Build! Build!_

Emmet let loose a sigh, mumbling, "Okay...I'll just have to very QUICKLY obey the traffic laws..."

 

With that, the urge to create took hold of him, and before he knew it, he found himself flipping over piles of garbage and junk; gathering all the materials he needed. Each piece, down to the tiniest bolt and screw, had its own special number and code. And each number seemed to just naturally fit together with another one, like finding the jelly to one's peanut butter. To the average eye, it was near impossible to track his movements, as his construction soon became a literal whirlwind of pieces clicking together. What felt like a half hour to him, in reality, lasted only a minute or two.

 

Finally, his work finished, Emmet took a step back to admire his creation. In place of the old junker, now stood a sparkling, new car-not a ding, or scratch, or broken window in sight. It was as if it had just rolled off the assembly line...were it not for the three HUGE jet engines on either side and the roof. Just a few days ago, the construction worker would've freaked out at such a sight...but now it only made him excited. It was akin to his astonishment when he witnessed Lucy transform some alleyway trash into a kick butt motorcycle...only now HE was the one doing the transforming. He wished the action girl could've seen him right now. She'd probably be so proud of him.

 

First full day as a master builder, and he was already using his skills to get out of a jam by himself. All he could mutter was a gleeful, "...awesome..."

 

He wasted no time in hopping into his new hot rod of sorts. But he was still careful to align his mirrors, adjust the seats, and buckle his seatbelt. Weird car or not, it still paid to play it safe. Checking the wiring on the engines, he mumbled, "Atomic battery to power...turbines to speed...ready to move out...let's do this."

 

With that, the Special hit the start button on the dashboard, causing the enormous engines to rumble to life...

 

....and promptly rocket him down the road like a bullet shot from a gun.

 

Emmet had expected his new ride to be fast, but not a thousand miles an hour fast! He could only thank the Man Upstairs for having the roads be relatively clear, as well as his path to work be almost a straight shot, for all he could do at that point was just clutch the steering wheel for dear life; the g-forces cementing him in his seat. No wonder Benny was so hyper all the time; one would have to be to fly a spaceship at these speeds. Trees, people, cars, and buildings all spun by in a colorful blur, making the construction worker think, "Maybe this WASN'T such a great idea!"

 

Too late for second guessing, especially when some traffic DID start to appear in front of him! With only seconds to act, he swerved and dodged around cars, downed power lines, and emergency vehicles; instinctively shouting, "Sorry! 'Scuse me! Late for work! Coming through!" , even though his apologies could be heard by no one. Coming up on his exit, he spun the wheel as far as it could go; making an extremely hard right, and hitting a defenseless fruit stand in the process.

 

"Sorry, fruit stand!" he shouted. Although, a moment later, he couldn't help but wonder aloud, "How come, in car chases, is there ALWAYS a fruit stand to knock over?!"

 

Emmet had no time to think about it, for he was coming up on the town surf shop. There was some kind of ramp set up out on the street corner, with water pumping out of it. No doubt, it was so the local swimmers could practice surfing. In fact, one of his neighbors was gearing up to use it...and he was headed straight for it! With no time to stop, or turn, or dodge, he yelled off the top of his lungs, "LOOK OUT, SURFER DAVE!"

 

Said beach comber, upon hearing the engines, turned just in time to see a car rocketing towards him. He dove for cover; surfboard over his head for protection, just as the vehicle hit the ramp, and proceeded to "hang ten"-flying into the air; not losing an ounce of speed. Dave could do nothing but stare; completely dumbfounded, but also amazed at such a spectacle. Forgetting his near death experience for a moment, he actually smiled and waved after the jet car, "Whoa! Duuuude! Totally righteous moves!"

 

The Special, on the other hand, certainly didn't FEEL "righteous". Not when he was totally airborne, with three engines finally losing fuel and about to give out on him mid flight. He let loose a terrified scream as gravity took its hold, and the vehicle went plummeting back towards the Earth. Using all his strength to pull the wheel up to keep the makeshift airplane from going into a nose dive, he braced himself for impact. Sure enough, the car hit the ground; flipping over multiple times, until at long last, it came to rest in an upright position.

 

For a long moment, Emmet just sat there cradled in the airbags- totally stunned at having survived the trip. It wasn't until his spent engines started smoking that he finally thought to get out. His entire body shook with anxiety as he unclicked the seatbelt, and climbed out of the cab; stomach doing barrel rolls. But as soon as he got a hold of himself, he dared a glance at his once-awesome creation. Suffice it to say, the car now looked in worse shape than as the junker he first found it as. But looks could deceive, as it was all sturdy enough to hold together to protect him along the trip, thank goodness. Even more amazing was the fact that the vehicle had actually come to rest perfectly in a parking space right outside the main building where he clocked in for work.

 

Was that due to his driving skills, or pure luck? Or both? Either way, all he could mutter to himself was, "Note to self...remember to install brakes next time..."

 

A cough broke his train of thought, and Emmet slowly turned to be met with the sight of a group of construction workers gathered in a semi-circle a few feet away. Some appeared amazed-others, a tad scared, but all were equally shocked at having witnessed their associate come flying in, literally. To that, the Special blushed; also at a loss of how to respond to their stares. How could he even begin to explain himself? It was the Master Builder meeting all over again.

 

"Uh...mornin'," he put on his best smile, as if cars with trash can engines were an everyday occurrence, "Sorry for all the fuss...um...just testing out my new car. It's, a...one of those new, overseas models." He patted the hood; his pitiful attempt at humor growing more awkward by the second, "S-sure gets you through traffic, though..."

 

His forced laughter died down the longer the silence dragged on. At long last, one of the workers took a tentative step forward. The lady looked at him curiously, as if she'd seen him before and was trying to place his face, "...Emmet?"

 

All at once, the Special realized just who was in front of him as well, and he instantly perked up, "Gail! Barry! Harry! Randy! Are you guys okay? I haven't seen you all for days! You didn't get Kragled, did you?"

 

The group slowly shook their heads; seemingly still surprised he was even there. The woman, Gail, finally muttered, "N-no...we're all fine...thanks to you."

 

Emmet raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

 

"When all those robots were attacking Bricksburg, this DJ lady was on TV", Gail explained, "She was telling everybody all about how you helped to save the world."

 

Now Emmet had to blink back his own shock. No doubt, Gail was referring to Lucy, "She DID?"

 

"Yeah!", Randy threw in his two cents, in between nibbling on a sausage link, "We didn't know where you were at or what happened to ya'. We weren't expectin' you to show up today. Not after all the craziness yesterday."

 

This was unbelievable! Just a few days ago, all his co-workers barely knew who Emmet even was. Now they were all concerned for him? The Special had to hold back his surprise, "You guys...were worried about me?"

 

"Of course", Harry tipped his hard hat, "You talked down the President and saved us all. Never knew you had it in ya', bud!"

 

Soon enough, all the construction workers gathered around Emmet and started peppering him with questions; the flying car incident momentarily forgotten. Although, perhaps, it was due in part to having seen so much weirdness on "Freedom Friday-but-on-a-Tuesday". And the Special, for his part, could barely contain his astonished excitement; face turning completely pink in elation. Going from his associates barely remembering him, to suddenly being famous, was alot to take in. Truthfully, though, he didn't much care to be "popular"; he just wanted to be accepted is all. Who knew he'd have to jump into an abyss to do it?

 

Just when the crowd started to overwhelm him, a sharp whistle made everyone pause. The group turned at the noise to find their boss, Frank, walking towards them-his expression half-annoyed, half-amused, "Okay people; break it up. We've all done our share of celebrating, but now the city's a wreck, and we got to fix it. And as you've all noticed by now, we're missing more than half our crew. Most of them called to say they'll be in tomorrow, or in a few days, but that doesn't really help us right this minute. So we're gonna' have to work EXTRA hard today. Got it?"

 

He was answered with a chorus of, "yes, sir's". Their boss was literally his name sake. He was very frank with what needed to be done, but by no means, was mean spirited about it, and it earned all his co-workers' respect. And in any case, everyone loved their jobs to begin with. He may had broken up the party of sorts, but he also made sure to give the Special a pat on the back and a friendly wink, "Nice to have ya' here, Brickowski."

 

Emmet smiled, "Thanks, sir." After all of yesterday and this morning's insanity, it'd feel good to have a relatively normal day again. He put his hard hat on; ready to get started, "So what's today's assignment?"

 

Frank let loose a sigh, "Well, right there's a problem. I've been calling the Octan representatives all morning, to fax me the blueprints for what we need to build today. But no one's answering."

 

And something told Emmet that no one WOULD answer for a VERY long time. He wasn't sure if the others were aware of just how much of Octan was run by robots. And since the TAKOS Tuesday battle, all of President Business' machines were rendered offline. No doubt, that extended to much of his "employees" as well. But not wanting to alarm his associates, Emmet simply shrugged, "Uh...I'm sure everyone there's just recovering from...you know, yesterday. They're probably going to get some...new employees soon."

 

Barry rolled his eyes, "Well, that's just great, but what does that leave US? What are WE supposed to do?"

 

For a solid minute, the group thought over their situation. This was the first time any of them had shown up for work with no clear assignment. Even Frank was momentarily stumped. But soon, Emmet gained a look of determination. He was a master builder now, and that didn't just include creating, but also improvising. And that's exactly what they'd have to do.

 

"Easy...we build", he finally spoke. The group swiveled to face him as he continued, "There's a neighborhood not far from here that was leveled to the ground. All those people don't have homes anymore…so let's start there."

 

The team was momentarily surprised at his answer, but their expressions soon changed to hearty smiles, as the solution was so simple. The entire city was asking for help, and they were just the crew to bring it. Frank nodded his approval, "You heard the guy! Let's go!"

 

The crew of construction workers were quick to load up as many trucks as they could with as much materials as they could fit. With Emmet leading the way, (in his oddball car that he made sure to drive at REGULAR speed this time), they set off down the road like a mini parade; their goal now a bit more clear. Thankfully, the neighborhood in question was only a few blocks away. But as they all turned the corner into the lot, it was soon apparent that they had their work cut out for them. Where there was once a row of houses and apartments was now just piles of dirt and debris. Even the lucky few that still had foundations and a few walls, it was nothing worth living in.

 

Groups of people (the homeowners, presumingly), were scattered about, cleaning up, but they all paused in their work when they spotted the trucks and various equipment pulling in. Just as Emmet was hopping out of his car, a man walked up to him- wiping his hands on the apron he was wearing. The Special, in turn, nearly did a double take. It was Larry the barista, who worked at the coffee shop he went to every day. Said barista raised an eyebrow, "Emmet?"

 

"Larry?" the Special blinked; the coffee server knew his name now too?

 

At nearly the same time, they both asked, "What are YOU doing here?"

 

Despite the situation, Emmet chuckled, "Uh, you first."

 

The barista wasn't nearly as amused, "I live here." He glanced at the wreckage and shrugged , "Or...at least I DID."

 

The construction worker's face fell. He didn't know Larry LIVED here. Poor guy…despite his constant five o'clock shadow, and tired voice, he always made the best coffee in the city that was worth every 37 dollars...or 42...or whatever the price was.

 

It was time to return the favor. Emmet patted him on the shoulder, "We're here to build you a new house. And for everybody."

 

Instantly, Larry's eyes lit up, and that went for the group of people behind him as well. But he just as quickly frowned again; this time with concern, "Um...how much is this gonna' cost?"

 

He warily eyed the trucks filled with bricks, wood, and other materials. But the Special waved away the fear with a smile, "...it's community service. Let's just worry about getting you a place to live."

 

These people needed help NOW. The expenses and red tape could come later, as far as everyone was concerned. To that, Larry did his best to not choke up. After hearing about Emmet's heroics on TV, and then to have the guy essentially gifting him a new house...suffice it to say, he felt pretty bad about not giving the guy a second glance until now. And who knew how many other super nice people he potentially blew off, or rolled his eyes at, day after day? Well that was definitely going to change, starting today.

 

The barista shook Emmet's hand; grinning from ear to ear, "...thank you." He wanted to say more, but knew he'd probably start crying if he did. So instead, he turned to the crowd gathered behind him, and shouted, "Guys! The coffee and croissants are on me!"

 

Both the neighbors AND the construction crew erupted in cheers. Soon after, Gail took another look around- overwhelmed at the mess, "Yeesh, what do we even do first?"

 

"Well, for starters, we can have Rodger and Fred bulldoze the place", Frank explained, "Gotta' have a clean slate to work with."

 

"Obviously", Gail shrugged, "But I meant, what do we do about the houses? There's at least seven on this street, and we don't have instructions."

 

Upon overhearing them, Emmet turned; a plan already formulated, "We'll just have to draw the blueprints ourselves."

 

Frank blinked in surprise; only faintly realizing that since this day started, Emmet was now giving the orders- something no one would've imagined happening…probably not even Emmet himself. The foreman rubbed the back of his head, "Uh...are you sure about this?"

 

"Sure I'm sure", the Special beamed with the utmost confidence, "The neighbors can tell us what their houses looked like, and after that, we'll just wing it." He threw in a wink, "I learned that from Batman."

 

Needless to say, both Frank and Gail's jaws dropped. Did they just hear him right? Did he say he met BATMAN?! AND he was going to make up instructions on the spot? Just what exactly was going on here? Building things on the fly to protect themselves from killer robots was one thing, but to see and hear EMMET making up a blueprint out of thin air was just...so unlike him.

 

Before they could question him further, however, the Special had already directed his attention back to the group of victims, "Okay everyone! We're gonna' have to draw up some plans before we get building. Can you all roughly remember what your houses looked like?"

 

All at once, the neighbors gathered around; shouting out their requests, from swimming pools, to plants, to paint colors. It was enough to make Emmet jump back- overwhelmed at the response. He glanced over at Randy; a bead of sweat trickling down his face, "Um... I think we're going to need some markers, and ALOT of construction paper."

 

It took a few minutes (and some whistle blowing from Frank), but in due time, the crowd calmed down and lined up in a neat, single file line in front of the drawing board that was set up. While Roger and Fred took to the bulldozers to clean the area, Emmet got to work on sketching out blueprints for everyone's houses. Based on what the people could remember, he did the best he could, and in turn, the homeowners weren't too picky- they were just grateful to get their houses back. Pretty soon, with the plans made up, the construction crew was divided into teams- each team assigned to one neighbor. With the Special in charge of overseeing all the blueprints, building finally commenced, with blocks being stacked, concrete being poured, and foundations coming together.

 

But it was soon apparent that the homes weren't the only thing "coming together". As sad as the situation should've been, the general atmosphere was surprisingly pleasant. Larry was busy making runs back and forth; passing out coffee and donuts to everybody. (Though Randy was disappointed the shop didn't sell sausage.) People who, at one time, barely talked to each other, were now working side-by-side; swapping stories and ideas on how to make the neighborhood even better than it was previously.

 

To that end, as Emmet looked out over all the activity, he couldn't help but feel that maybe President Business' plans DID succeed...to a certain point. The world as it was before DID end...but if today was anything to go by, it was for the better. Everyone now had a chance to hit the reset button and start fresh. Whatever wacky and weird ideas that were once considered taboo could now be out in the open. People were free to be whatever they wanted, and build whatever their hearts desired.

 

Speaking of building…

 

The Special was pulled from his thoughts when he overheard the sounds of an argument coming from nearby. In the spot where the first house on the corner was going to be, three of his coworkers; Michael, Mel, and Roger, were mumbling over the blueprint they were given.

 

"I'm telling you, the swimming pool should go over here", Mel pointed at the ground.

 

Mike shook his head, "But the lady said it went over there!" He waved his hand in a different direction.

 

Roger appeared ready to rip up the instructions in frustration, "But if we put it there, it'll be halfway into the neighbor's yard!"

 

Just as the trio was about to get at each other's throats, Emmet slipped in between them- hands up defensively, "Whoa! Whoa! Guys! Calm down. What's going on?"

 

Mel heaved a sigh, "We're trying to figure out where this backyard pool was supposed to go. But we can't make heads or tails of this drawing."

 

Mike turned the paper at all angles, even upside down, as if that would help, "Yeah, I've never seen THESE code numbers before. What do they mean?"

 

The Special tried not to blush. His master builder instincts had bubbled to the surface again while he was drawing up all the plans. He hadn't even noticed jotting down the numerals in his vision. There was no way he could explain without looking crazy…so he went with, "Uh...that? Oh, I was just…using some shorthand is all."

 

Roger scratched his head, confused, "Well, that's great, but...where are we supposed to put this pool?"

 

Emmet palmed the piece of paper and glanced over his artwork again. His eyes darted between it and the empty lot in front of him as he thought out loud, "No worries. Easy fix. We'll just change the shape of the pool a bit…and turn it around this way...and...and..."

 

But the more he thought, the more he started staring off into space; a glazed look in his eye. Mike tapped him on the shoulder with concern, "Uh...hey, pal? You okay?"

 

Emmet only faintly heard him. He was more than okay. He was...hungry. But not like, "I want to get a sandwich" hungry...hungry for...BUILDING. His heart began to race as his eyes swept across the wide open sandbox...just waiting to be played in…just ASKING to be filled with art. A picture began forming in his mind…a grand, luxurious pool…with a waterfall garden…and a water slide...and-AND...!

 

_Come on, do it! Build it! BUILD!_

The Special shrank back for only a moment. "Get a hold of yourself", he thought, " Don't go crazy; it's just a pool. Remember what happened with the rocket car."

 

_Yes! And it was AWESOME! Build some more! Do it!_

Like a tantalizing food smell when one was starving, Emmet let the urge carry him away, and before he could stop himself, he was laying out stone block in a circular pattern; clicking together springs and hoses for the eventual water system at a breakneck speed. The trio of construction workers could do nothing but stare dumbfounded as the outline of a pool began taking shape...as well as a waterfall...and a mermaid statue...AND a twisty, curvy waterslide.

 

At long last, Emmet came to a stop; grabbing the blueprints off of Roger and comparing them to what he created, "Eh, it doesn't look exactly like the picture, but… I'm sure the lady will like it." He turned to his coworkers, "What do you think?"

 

 

The three just let their mouths hang open. Finally, Mel stuttered, "Uh...it's...nice?"

 

"Thanks!" the Special smiled; oblivious to his friends' stunned expressions, "Just dig a hole in the shape I made there, and everything should work out just fine!"

 

He then handed back the directions, before whistling a tune as he walked away, as if nothing happened, leaving the trio speechless. It wasn't until he got a few feet away that his senses finally returned to him. What just happened? Did he just have another "building attack" again? But he felt normal…still a little jumpy, but normal. Like getting off of a roller coaster. The pent-up excitement of creating something new finally left him, leaving him satisfied. A few code numbers were still buzzing around his head, to which he waved them off like a pesky fly.

 

"Okay Emmet; focus", the Special's face set with a stone determination, "Can't go willy-nilly. If the voice tells you to build, just ignore it. Just…let it go."

 

A yell caught his attention, "Hey! Brickowski!"

 

Emmet turned to find Fred, Barry, and Harry waving to him. He quickly ran over- noting their confused faces, "What's up, guys?"

 

Barry pointed at the blueprint in his hands, "This house has a family with kids going into it. The dad said they used to have a swing set, but there's no space for it here on the picture." He and his two associates shrugged, "You drew the plans. What should we do?"

 

The Special scratched his chin as he thought it over; concentrating on the empty lot where the playground once stood. It looked like this problem would be a bit more tricky. The way the yard was currently shaped, there'd be no room to put a full swing set with a slide and such. Not unless they knocked a wall down...but that would ruin the foundation they just built, and…

 

Wait...build...why did they have to change the house? They could just build a new swing set...

 

....HE could build a swing set…a different kind...one that could fit the tiny space and still be fun…with a slide...and monkey bars...and a zipline, and-

 

_Build it. Build it NOW._

"Stop, stop, stop!" Emmet chanted in his head; trying to drive out the voice that kept gnawing at him- egging him on, "They don't want anything extravagant. Just a swing. A simple, normal, swing…"

 

But these kids lost their home. They deserved something fancy and special, right? The code numbers were practically dancing in his line of vision, to which he squeezed his eyes shut. "Just ignore it", he mumbled, "Just ignore it..."

 

Fred raised an eyebrow at his coworker's tiny panic attack, "Hey..you feelin' alright?"

 

But his voice was only a tiny whisper in Emmet's mind, as the master builder's instincts were overriding all his senses. The more he denied the urge, the stronger it became…a feeling he just COULDN'T ignore.

 

_Build! Build! Do it! Do it! Create what's in your heart! NOW!_

The Special finally caved in. Okay…maybe just ONE more time...

 

His movements became a tornado of color and clicks, as the artwork in his mind's eye took shape in his hands. The three construction workers standing nearby had to shield themselves from the cloud of dust that was kicked up; wondering just what had gotten into their friend. When the smoke cleared, and they opened their eyes, the trio stared slack-jawed at the sight.

 

Before them stood a...double-decker swing set...if such a thing were even possible. It was literally a pair of chains, with one seat situated over another one, with enough height given on the support beams that one child could sit on the bottom, while the other stood on top.

 

Emmet bounded over to the group in a frenzy; still in his building high, "How about that? By stacking the swings on top of each other, they don't take up as much space, leaving room for the slide and the monkey bars! Ooh! And a sandbox!" He face palmed, "Dang it! I forgot the sandbox!"

 

A shout made him look up, to which he quickly scribbled in his ideas on the blueprint, before shoving them in Barry's hands, "Uh, here! I'll leave you guys to take care of that! Lemme' just see what this person needs, and I'll be right back!"

 

With that, he sprinted away from his dumbfounded associates. Although he was smiling on the outside, his inner conscience was cringing. That last "attack" was even worse than the previous one…and the previous one was worse than when he built the car! It was as if all those years of inactivity and uncreativity were finally being made up for...but all at once! What would he do if the urge came on again?

 

"Just walk away", he decided, "If even ONE number appears, walk away."

 

The Special found himself strolling over to Randy, Gail, and Frank; the source of the shouts from earlier. The two guys appeared to be arguing; waving pieces of paper at each other, while Gail stood between them, trying to diffuse the fight. To that end, Emmet didn't even bother with asking either of the guys what was going on, and instead, just shot the lady a knowing glance. Gail took the cue, and responded, "I think we got two different instructions for the same house. Wanna' take a look?"

 

The Special nodded, and gently plucked the directions from each of his friends' hands, which made them quiet down considerably. He carefully examined each drawing- trying to remember what he doodled for what person.

 

And when the realization DID come to him, his heart hit his stomach. This was Larry's house…the barista who made the best coffee in Bricksburg, and was currently passing out free food and drinks to people…certainly HE more than earned to have an EXTRA unique home...

 

A few numbers began to peek out...

 

"Oh no", Emmet muttered, "Not again..."

 

Just as planned, he started to walk away; not caring what his team members thought. He WASN'T going to cave in. Not again.

 

_But it's for Larry. You HAVE to do it._

The Special shook his head; physically shutting out the voice and the numbers…those stubborn numbers that just wouldn't leave him alone.

 

_You're a master builder. It's your job. Build! Create! You MUST!_

He put his hands over his ears, chanting, "La-la-la-I'm not listening- I'm not listening- I'm not listening...!"

 

His heart was practically pounding out of his chest. He breathed in and out as if he'd just run a marathon. Someone or something was tapping him on the shoulder. Whether it was one of the workers or his instincts, he didn't know…but the moment he turned to find out what, and he spied the empty dirt where the house was going to go…the urge just didn't overwhelm him…it CONSUMED him. People were talking, but no sound came from their mouths. The edges of his vision became a haze. The entire world just blinked from existence, save for the plot of land for the house, as only ONE word filled his mind…

 

**_BUILD._ **

****

=========================

 

Needless to say, the city was a wreck. But for a master builder, anything was salvageable and usable, as attested by the nifty motorcycle Lucy whipped up, with the help of a dumpster, a chain link fence, and some junker car parts. The not-DJ had spent nearly the whole day driving around town-taking stock of all the damage done post-TAKOS Tuesday. It was still an odd feeling; using her building talents out in the open, when doing so previously would've gotten her arrested on the spot. But now no one seemed to mind-grateful for the help that she dished out here and there.

 

The change she had fought for for so long had finally come, and she was determined to make sure that change stuck around permanently. (As ironic as that sounded.) But first there was the matter of reassembling Bricksburg, and judging by what she saw today, all the construction crews would be busy for a LONG time.

 

Speaking of which, the action girl felt a pang of guilt over leaving Emmet's apartment in the morning without waking him up first. True, her and her friends DID clean up the place and left a note, but it still just seemed awkward, especially after all that he did for them...and for her. She actually had a place to LIVE now-a stable place, and not just whatever realm she was hanging out in at the time. She hoped he wouldn't be too mad at her. Maybe she could make it up to him and go out with him later? Take a breather from all the building...

 

And speaking of THAT, as she turned the corner onto a new street, it was a building that quickly caught her attention. A few odd shapes were poking up over all the construction equipment gathered on the street. If something was being built, maybe the people there could use help? The action girl slowed to a stop in front of the lot; taking care to park her bike so it wouldn't be in the way. As she entered the desolate area, she was quick to remember that a neighborhood used to be there. Thankfully, it appeared reconstruction was already underway. A crew was standing nearby, all together, so she made her way over to them-ready to offer her assistance.

 

But as the not-DJ drew near, she slowly raised a brow as she began to overhear what the workers were saying. Most of them were whispering and mumbling, but she distinctly picked up the words:

 

"What's wrong with him?"

 

"Is he crazy?"

 

"Someone stop him."

 

The construction crew didn't even notice her standing behind them, but before she could ask what was going on, she spotted the answer right in front of her. The building she had only caught a tiny glimpse of on the street was now in full view...if one could even call it a "building". It certainly started off as one on the bottom...but as her eyes glanced upwards, what should've been a regular house soon melded into a castle of sorts, with towers, antennae, and other weird odds and ends sprouting forth like a bouquet of flowers in all directions. A sort of...Van Gogh meets...Lovecraft meets...she didn't even know WHAT to call it.

 

She DID, however, recognize the person on top of the oddball creation, who was nothing more than a blue and orange blur at the moment; adding more and more items to the piece of art in the blink of an eye. Lucy's eyes widened in shock, as she instantly realized the severity of what was happening, and more importantly, to who.

 

"Emmet", she muttered, "Oh no..."

 

Without hesitation, the action girl pushed her way through the crowd, not caring about the questioning glances thrown her way. With all the grace of a ninja, she leaped, flipped, and somersaulted her way up the tower, until she arrived at the very tippy top. The construction worker was in the middle of adjusting a satellite dish of some sort, to which she took advantage of his momentary pause, "Emmet!"

 

The Special turned at his name being called; smiling at her as if everything were normal, "Oh, hey Lucy! What are you doing here? Oh, wait; I forgot. You said in that note you were gonna' be helping people today! Sorry; dummy me forgot! Dang it; now I just forgot that I said I forgot! Guess it's been a long day!"

 

He chuckled at his mix up, but his hyped-up speech and frenzied laughter was less than comforting. Not to mention his dilated and red rimmed eyes from lack of blinking. Lucy did her best to keep her voice calm, "Uh...yeah, I can see that." She raised a brow, "Um...look. What you made here is...uh...really cool. But I think you can stop now."

 

Emmet didn't let up in his assembling, nor did he look at her, "Stop? But why?! I just got started!"

 

The not-a-DJ rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, like you said, it's been a long day. You can always finish this tomorrow."

 

"But why do that when I can finish it now?!" the Special bounced in place as if on a sugar high, "I've got so many ideas just bursting at the seams! And I wanna' build them all! I HAVE to build them all!"

 

Lucy began to slowly make her way closer; not wanting to spook him, "I know how you feel. You're having a building overload. Sometimes it happens when you first become a master builder. All that creativity that was bottled up finally wants to come out. It happened to me too."

 

"But it feels so GOOD!" Emmet continued to construct at lightning speed, "The urge is like an itch I can't scratch! I can FINALLY create whatever I want! And I HAVE to! The voice keeps telling me-build! Build! BUILD!"

 

"I know", the action girl nodded in understanding, while also creeping ever closer, "But it's time to stop."

 

"But I CAN'T! The numbers are on everything, and they won't go away!" the construction worker had lost his hat; his hair slightly frizzed, "I can see EVERYTHING!"

 

Lucy's eyes fixed into a stare-all pretenses of easy going, watercooler talk gone, "Emmet. Please stop."

 

His movements only got faster. She inched closer, "You have to stop. Now!"

 

Whatever he mumbled, it was incoherent. By then, she was right behind him, "Emmet! LOOK at me!"

 

She seized her chance; grabbed him by the shoulder; spun him around, and-

 

SLAP!

 

It took a full minute for the Special to realized he'd just been smacked clean across the face. Lucy hated to do that to him, but thankfully, it appeared the shock finally made him snap out of his frenzy. For a long pause, the construction worker stared at the action girl; panting and sweating-trying to get his bearings. Whatever rush he was on dissipated at long last, and he took stock of just what he had created, and how non-sensical it had become.

 

"Did...did I do THIS?" he whispered. The numbers were gone, and with it, that other world he had gotten stuck in...and judging by the not-DJ's concerned expression, it was a world he didn't want to revisit.

 

She was just about to say something, when he all but collapsed in her arms, "Lucy, I...I'm so sorry...I wasn't thinking, I..."

 

"It's okay", she soothed in his ear; rubbing circles on his back, "It's over...it's gonna' be okay."

 

The pair stayed in the embrace for a moment or two, until finally, the action girl glanced around, "Um...any idea on how to get down from here?"

 

The Special pointed, "I think I installed a water slide somewhere..."

 

Just like he said, there WAS a slide nearby, to which the two of them used it to reach the ground in record time. As strange as it was, it beat having to climb down the hard way. But no sooner did they reach the bottom, did Emmet find himself facing a large crowd of VERY dumbfounded co-workers. No one said a thing, but all of them were too stunned at what they witnessed to say anything. The Special could feel his face blushing; where could he even begin to explain himself? He slowly took a step towards them, "Uh...guys, I..."

 

But in one, fluid motion, the entire group shuffled backward; not taking their eyes off him, as if he had some kind of disease. Each and every face stared back with either horror, surprise, confusion, or a combo of the three. To that, his heart hit his stomach.

 

...were they...AFRAID of him?

 

Gail, who was nearest the front, found the nerve to respond, "Um...Emmet...I know the past few days have been...um...weird. And clearly, you've got...uh...other things on your mind." A bead of sweat trickled down her face as she tried her hardest to not sound awkward, "I think it's for the best if you go home. We can finish up here."

 

Her worried tone of voice made Emmet lose whatever was left of his dignity, and his heart nearly broke in half. First, no one wanted to hang out with him because they didn't think he was anything special. Now, they didn't even want to get near him BECAUSE he was special.

 

Lucy could tell he'd had enough, and frankly, she did too. With a quiet mumble of, "Come on...let's get you home..." she took him by the shoulders and gently guided him away from the crowd, and towards his car.

 

Gail blinked; recognizing the not-DJ from the TV broadcast at long last. She called after them, "Who are you?"

 

The action girl didn't turn around, but yelled back, "I'm his girlfriend."

 

She didn't bother to look, but from behind, she clearly heard someone cry out, "Emmet has a girlfriend?!"

 

==================================

 

The second they got back to his apartment, Emmet immediately fell on the couch; curling into a ball like a turtle going into its shell. Lucy quietly shut the door; gazing at him with a mix of pity and slight apprehension, as she wasn't quite sure how to break the ice. But eventually, she ended the tense silence when she sighed, "So...that car...did you build that?"

 

The construction worker stared into space; not saying anything. Instead, he merely nodded.

 

The action girl figured as much, but it was the only thing she could think of to get a conversation going. She blushed, "It's, um...it's pretty cool." And honestly, she DID think it was neat. Nothing flashy or elaborate, but it got the job done.

 

Emmet only shrugged at her compliment, feeling all the more exhausted and mortified. Only a few hours ago, when he built that rocket car, he pondered how proud Lucy would've been to see him flexing his creative muscles. Now, he could only feel nothing but embarrassed and totally ashamed at having lost all control. He dared not even look her in the eye. At long last, he mumbled, "Is this what being a master builder is like? Did you see the way they looked at me? I must've looked like a freak to them."

 

All he ever wanted was to just have people like him. But when he "fit in", no one even acknowledged his existence. But when he finally did something worthwhile to stand out, he was so far from "fitting in", he wasn't even in the same universe anymore. What a sick joke.

 

Lucy herself couldn't help but be uncomfortable with his frank statement. Just for once, she was actually glad she wasn't "the special"; made up prophecy or not, as bad as that sounded, for Emmet's sake. She sat down next to him and gently patted him on the back, "I'm really sorry that happened to you. I should've warned you beforehand that might happen, but... I guess I just never thought of it."

 

"It's not your fault", the Special sniffed.

 

The not-DJ frowned; a sting in her heart, "I wish Vitruvius was still here...he'd say something wise...probably make it rhyme too." But having to face reality that her long-time mentor was gone, she took a deep breath, "Well, I'm no wizard, but I'll try my best to train you."

 

The construction worker perked up at that, "Train me?"

 

"Yeah", she nodded, "You'll need to learn how to control your building urges, so you're not walking around, wanting to disassemble everything in sight. We all deal with it every day, and I'll teach you how...the same way Vitruvius taught me."

 

As "take charge" as she could be, Lucy always consulted the wizard before diving head first into uncharted territory. Being a student, she never thought she'd one day have to become the teacher. She only hoped she could do Vitruvius and his teachings the proper justice. Emmet, on the other hand, was more than elated that the woman he loved was going to help him. Already, he felt less alone in the department of feeling like an outcast.

 

However, that didn't change his current predicament; how to get back in the good graces of his co-workers. He rose to a sitting position, but still kept his gaze on the floor, "What about my job? No one there's gonna' look at me the same way again."

 

The action girl solemnly nodded her head; speaking from hard experience, "You're right...they won't." Whatever other bad memories started creeping up, she was quick to silence them. And she since learned that just because someone wasn't a builder, didn't mean they were an uncreative, mindless sheep. She breathed a sigh, "But try and see things from their point of view. If a person I knew hardly anything about suddenly disappeared for a few days, then came back not acting anything like how he normally does, I'd be weirded out too."

 

The construction worker pulled a face; not quite a frown, but not quite a smile either, "Yeah...I guess you're right."

 

"And don't forget that master builders used to be...um...not very popular for a long time", Lucy tried her best to keep her tone light, "But...after driving all over the city today....I can see ALOT of change is already happening." She took her hand in his, "Everyone's going to have to adjust...just give them some time."

 

Emmet finally found the nerve to look his girlfriend in the face. Her soft eyes and hopeful smile helped him cheer up considerably. The next few weeks, possibly months, were no doubt going to be difficult. But he was positive that with Lucy and his new friends to help, everything was going to be okay. Much like his old instructions, they'd just have to take things one step at a time. He squeezed her hand, "...thanks."

 

Just then, their quiet moment was interrupted by a series of knocks on the door. The couple both raised an eyebrow; who could that be? Curious, the Special hopped off the couch and spun the wheel on the airlock-the door opening with a hiss...and he couldn't believe who it was. Standing awkwardly in the hallway were a few of his co-workers; all having cleaned themselves up a bit since leaving the construction site, but still mostly in full gear, as if they came directly from there to his house. Needless to say, he blinked in utter surprise, "Frank? Gail? Randy? What are you guys doing here?"

 

Gail fiddled with her hard hat; searching for words, "Uh...hi, Emmet. Um...I know this is kinda' weird, showing up like this, but...um..."

 

"We just wanted to say we're sorry", Frank finished for her; looking just as guilty.

 

"YOU'RE sorry?" now the Special was confused, "For what? I'm the one who freaked out and turned Larry's house into a Picasso painting."

 

Randy blushed, "Well...that's just it. We know things have been weird around here for the past few days, but...well...we never knew you were able to build stuff like THAT."

 

Gail dug her toe into the floor; also going red in the face, "More than that, your girlfriend showed us just how much we've ignored you. You've been so kind to everyone, and...the way we treated you...it just wasn't right."

 

"We're sorry we got scared back there", Frank gave a sheepish shrug, "It was just...alot to take in, ya' know?"

 

For a moment, Emmet was stunned speechless at this turn of events. He hoped he could mend things up with his fellow construction workers, but he never expected THEM to come to HIM. The way they stared at him presently, it appeared they were ready for him to yell or slam the door on their faces. But the Special could never be angry at them. Their reaction to his little episode was perfectly reasonable. Heck, HE was still pretty shaken by it himself. He breathed a sigh of relief, "Trust me, I know the feeling exactly."

 

The trio also visibly relaxed; helped by the fact that Emmet seemed to be giving them a visual hug with his eyes and smile. No one spoke a word, but it was clear that they all had an awkward day, and there were no hard feelings between either party. But finally, Randy broke the silence, "Uh...well, besides all that, we also wanted to tell ya' that some of the guys were gonna' get together after work. Maybe go out to eat or somethin'..." He held up a sausage link for emphasis, "We were hopin' that...maybe you'd wanna'....I don't know...come with us?"

 

The Special's eyes lit up in excitement. They actually wanted to hang out with him? And invite him along to eat out?! It took all his willpower to not start jumping for joy right on the spot, although a happy wiggle DID escape him. That's all he ever really wanted. He turned to his girlfriend, who was, by then, standing next to him and looking just as surprised, and he put an arm around her shoulder, "Sure! But only if Lucy can come too!"

 

The trio nodded and Gail smiled, "Of course! You guys can tell us all about your adventure!"

 

"This could take a while then", the not-DJ chuckled. Looks like her and her boyfriend were going out to dinner after all, "How far away is this place?"

 

"Don't worry", Emmet grinned, "We can just take my new rocket car."

 

[Click Here for Chapter Art](http://kartoon12.deviantart.com/art/Emmet-s-New-Ride-644220030)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Even with master builders no longer being hunted, being one still isn't all fun and games. If you can see code numbers on everything, I have no doubt a builder would suffer a sensory overload at some point. Thankfully, Emmet's co-workers took it in stride...although, now Larry's going to be living in Pee-Wee's Playhouse. XDXD
> 
> And to any sharp eyed fans, yes, Emmet's line before he starts the car was taken from Adam West Batman. XD
> 
> Coming up next: At one of the first meetings since TAKOS Tuesday, Emmet is officially inducted into the guild of master builders...along with Tony Stark, who not only isn't too thrilled about who the Special turned out to be, but also has a bone to pick with Batman. Will their superhero drama ruin the party?


	3. Marvelous Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At one of the first meetings since TAKOS Tuesday, Emmet is officially inducted into the guild of master builders...along with Tony Stark, who not only isn't too thrilled about who the Special turned out to be, but also has a bone to pick with Batman. Will their superhero drama ruin the party?

"And so, it gives me great pleasure to welcome our new master builders into our diverse group", Gandalf swept a hand over the crowd he was addressing in a grand gesture, "May your unique creativity shine like a beacon in the stars."

 

There was a burst of applause, at the same time that Bruce Wayne made his way to the stage. He came to stand next to the wise wizard and patted him on the back, "Nice speech there, Dumblefloor."

 

The wizard did a face palm, "For the last time, I'm Gandalf! THAT'S Doubledoor!"

 

He pointed his staff out towards the audience. A few rows back, the headmaster of Hogwarts poked his head out; waving a magic wand and looking just as annoyed, "It's pronounced DUMBLEdore!"

 

"Whatever", the billionaire rolled his eyes, before grabbing the microphone like a wannabe-rock star, "Now let's get this party started!"

 

With that, the Cantina band (specially flown in from a galaxy far, far away) took that as their cue to hit the music. A swingin' jazz number filled the air as people from all across the realms split off into groups to either dance, eat, mingle, or a combo of the three; all taking advantage of the shindig their superhero friend threw together.

 

Although, truth be told, it wasn't like the Dark Knight had much of a choice, anyway. With realms needing repaired or rebuilt altogether, master builder meetings-once held in secret and only in emergencies, were now suddenly a weekly occurrence-practically a necessity. Information and updates were constantly checked and maintained, especially in regards to the process of rebuilding Cloud Coo-Coo Land. With no giant Dog to accommodate the builders, a new "clubhouse" had to be decided upon, and quickly.

 

And so it came to pass that Bruce Wayne's enormous and spacious mansion would be the new weekly hangout; at least until Unikitty's kingdom was up and running again. Batman had initially balked at the idea of having over a hundred builders gallivanting around his house. Only when they considered Tony Stark's penthouse as another option did the Caped Crusader change his mind. No way was he going to let his business rival show him up and give him bad press. Plus, he wouldn't be much of a superhero if he didn't help his friends in their time of need.

 

Speaking of whom, that WAS sort of the reason for turning this particular meeting into a full on party. Ever since TAKOS Tuesday, their get togethers were focused purely on the rebuild efforts, but with not much new to report this time around, the master builders felt it a good time to finally formally introduce and induct any and all new members into their group. At the moment, two builders were recently discovered.

 

The first hardly needed an introduction. Emmet Brickowski's arrival had earned him a round of thunderous applause and hefty handshakes and pats on the back all around. The construction worker blushed profusely; feeling even more embarrassed, on top of already having to wear an uncomfortable tuxedo for the occasion. Not that all the attention was unwelcomed, but that the Special felt undeserving of all the credit for defeating Lord Business. To him, it was his friends who did most of the work. Thankfully, for him, they were also there to help him through the evening, as the thought of attending a party with hundreds of people, with HIM as the guest of honor, was more than intimidating.

 

But Emmet found it easier to sport a tux when his gathered friends also showed up in formal wear. Lucy looked positively stunning in her simple, black dress-her hair not in its usual ponytail for once. Metalbeard, who had only a white collar and tie around his neck, congratulated the couple on finally going out on their first date. The Special and the not-DJ waved off the claim of being on a "date", although their hand-holding said otherwise.

 

Only when Bruce (who was out of costume) walked by, did the sea captain realize why the new couple was being so quiet. But the Dark Knight didn't seem to mind at all that his ex-girlfriend was there. He greeted his friends like everyone else-congratulating Emmet, and thanking the action girl and the pirate for showing up. Only a tense stare between Lucy and her once-superhero boyfriend betrayed just how awkward they really felt to be reunited. The construction worker, sensing the tension, offered to get the not-DJ some punch, to which she shuffled along with him; suddenly feeling the need to get a drink together. And soon, Batman found himself all alone at his own party.

 

Bruce would never admit to being jealous of Emmet...but it still stung to be reminded of just how much the Special and the action girl really bonded with each other...more than she and the Dark Knight ever did. But for how uncomfortable it was to talk to her, he would've gladly taken that over having to mingle with the other new master builder, who took advantage of Bruce's momentary solitude to saunter up at that moment. The party wasn't just for Emmet. It was also for...

 

"Hey, if it ain't old Batsy", Ironman smoothed out his red tuxedo-a drink in hand, "Nice little shindig you put together."

 

"Thanks, Stark", Bruce gritted his teeth; trying to keep his tone friendly, "Congrats on the whole..."becoming a builder" thing."

 

"Aww, thanks Brucy", the playboy put an arm around his fellow billionaire, "Although, I don't think it's much of a shock that I'd become a master builder. I mean, come on; I invent things for a living. It comes with the territory."

 

The Caped Crusader kept up his smile, even though the arm around his shoulder felt more like being hugged by a cactus. He was about to speak, but Tony beat him to it, "Speaking of parties, this is a first for you. I mean, it's one thing to make this place out new home base, but...actual entertainment? Where you're actually socializing with people? Call the news networks; the Bat's finally come out of his cave."

 

Bruce chucked along, as if that was the funniest thing he ever heard...even while he slowly removed Stark's arm from around his neck, "So says the guy who almost never leaves his penthouse."

 

The inventor raised an eyebrow, "The penthouse that people can admire for miles around, and doesn't smell like bat qwano? Yes."

 

The Dark Knight let out a barely audible growl. If his business rival heard him, he said nothing about it. The philanthropist in the red tux was too preoccupied with the entourage coming towards him at the moment. A quartet of strange-looking people with dogs for heads were carrying a large, red cushion...upon which was seated the Queen of the Nile herself, Cleopatra. Her servants of Anubis came to stop in front of the two superheroes , and she graced them with a smile and a sultry voice, "Ah, the Bat Man and the Iron Man. How lovely it is to see both of you. A very fine party you've hosted tonight."

 

The two billionaires respectively bowed to the Egyptian royalty, before Bruce replied, "Thanks, your highness."

 

Tony, however, took things a step further and kissed her hand; tossing in a smirk and wink, "Anything I can get for you, my lady?"

 

"At the moment, no", the Queen sighed and shook her head, "Sadly, I must take my leave of the festivities early, and return to my kingdom at once. The pyramids are nearing their completion of being rebuilt, and there is still so much work to be done. Can you believe the Sphinx is still missing his nose?"

 

"No worries, Cleo", the inventor waved a hand to ease her concern, "I'll have him back to his nosy self in no time. And that's one riddle you won't have to solve."

 

The Caped Crusader rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath, "...razzem-frazzem...nosy riddle...thinks he's so clever..."

 

Cleopatra, however, chuckled, "Oh, Mr. Stark, you're such a kidder...although, that IS part of the reason I came over. I just wanted to thank you for all your services in helping rebuild my kingdom. My palace would still be a pile of dust if it wasn't for you."

 

Bruce raised a curious eyebrow, "Services? What services?"

 

"Didn't you hear?" Tony shot Batman a mocking glance, "Stark Industries has been pouring millions into the rebuild efforts all across the realms. Anyone who wants a little touch of Ironman need only ask." He pretended to dust himself off, as if he physically did any of that work himself, "I figure it's a little more productive than, say...handing out free sound systems and music software?"

 

Bruce's face went nearly as red as Tony's tux, "We've been through this...it was for the opera house, the symphony orchestra, and all the public schools. And YOU know it."

 

"True, true...." the inventor nodded, but the cheeky grin never left him, "But it's funny how that's the ONLY thing you seem to specialize in. A person needs a little more than just some Twisted Sister."

 

Batman was near to the point of clocking Tony in the face, until Cleo interrupted, who could clearly sense a fight brewing, "Ladies, please-you're both pretty. Both of you do amazing work, and for that, we are all most grateful. I wish I could stay longer, but I really must be going now." She nodded to each billionaire in kind, "I wish you both a pleasant evening, and best of luck."

 

With that, the Queen clapped her hands; signaling her servants to lift her up once more. Pretty soon, the royal caravan left the premises, with a few curious onlookers watching them go. Only when they were completely out the door did Bruce swivel on the iron superhero, "What was THAT all about?"

 

Tony finished his drink; appearing completely innocent, "What do you mean?"

 

"You KNOW what!" the Dark Knight pointed an accusing finger...er...claw at him, "Is there something about my charity work you have a problem with?"

 

"Not at all", the playboy in the red tux shook his head-fully enjoying pushing his rival's buttons, "I'm just saying you might have to get your priorities a little more straight. Just lookin' out for ya'."

 

"Well sor-REE I can't be in two places at once", the Caped Crusader folded his arms; looking for any sort of escape, "Not that I don't care about the other realms, but I've got my own problems to worry about too."

 

Tony raised a brow, "Like what?"

 

Bruce had no intention of answering the question. And thankfully, his faithful butler, Alfred, chose that moment to walk over-a tray of snacks carefully balanced in one hand. The superhero breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed the cup of black coffee that was offered to him, "Thanks, Alfred. How's the party going?"

 

"As well as can be expected, sir", the butler shrugged; completely unfazed by the odd collection of people, "Though, we might be in need of some more fruit punch."

 

"I'll get right on it", Batman nodded; happy to have an excuse to get away from Stark.

 

"Oh, and by the by, I have all your suits cleaned and pressed", Alfred smiled proudly at his handiwork, "And the new Batmobile is ready for its first test run. It's being refueled right now."

 

"Great, just one thing", Bruce leaned in and whispered, "...are the speakers installed yet?"

 

The butler rolled his eyes, albeit good naturedly, "I took the liberty, sir."

 

The Dark Knight grinned and patted his friend on the back, "What would I do without ya'?"

 

"I dare not imagine it, Master Bruce", Alfred replied, before wandering away to help a vampire open a can of tomato juice.

 

The Caped Crusader was nearly content, until a cough from behind broke his train of thought, "Yeesh, Gotham is in big trouble if a broken down car and a dirty suit are the worst of your problems."

 

Bruce had nearly forgotten that Tony was still standing next to him...and had heard everything Alfred reported. The philanthropist puffed up with pride, "I could lend you some of my robots to do all that housework for you. Give the old man a break, you know?" He tapped his chest containing his arc reactor for emphasis, "And why burn up fossil fuels when you've got renewable energy? If you want, I could-"

 

But the Batman swiftly cut him off; having heard enough of his sales pitch, "Look, shouldn't you be hanging out with the Avengers or something?"

 

"I wish, but only Spangly Pants could make it, and he's as funny as getting a tooth pulled", the inventor shrugged, in talking about Captain America. And in any case, he wasn't about to abandon picking on his rival. He leaned in; a curious brow raised, "But speaking of friends, word on the street is that you helped the Special. Any chance you could introduce me? I haven't met him yet, and I'd really like to thank the guy who saved the world."

 

Bruce glared for a long beat; wondering if Tony was serious. While it WAS true that word was still spreading though the realms, part of the whole point of this get together was to thank Brickowski for all he did. The identity of the Special should've been a given. Until the Dark Knight remembered that Ironman hadn't shown up until the festivities were already well underway. Leave it to the inventor to skip the "boring" speeches beforehand, even if some of them included him.

 

And the way he said, "I'd like to thank the guy who saved the world"...was he trying to dig into Bruce's craw again-reminding him that Batman wasn't the ultimate hero? Or was there a hint of jealousy in that statement?

 

Well, whatever the reasoning, the Caped Crusader knew for a fact that Stark wouldn't drop the issue. He heaved a defeated sigh and groaned, "Uuuuugghh.....FINE."

 

With that, Bruce motioned for Tony to follow him, and the two superheroes slowly made their way through the large crowd. It wasn't until he heard the familiar voice of the construction worker that Batman finally found him. Emmet and his friends, as well as some of the members of the Justice League, were all situated around the snack table, chatting away. Or, at least some of them were...the Special was preoccupied with helping Green Lantern, who had fallen into the chocolate fountain.

 

The Dark Knight cleared his throat; catching everyone's attention, "Uh, hey guys. I'd like to introduce you to an...associate of mine." He much preferred a more "colorful" choice of words, but forced himself to stay friendly, "This is Tony Stark."

 

The group collectively waved-Unikitty and Benny throwing in some enthusiastic hellos. The Justice League said nothing, but gave polite and curt nods. The inventor stepped forward; finishing the introductions himself, "You might know me better as Ironman. Hold your applause."

 

Some rolled their eyes; others giggled. Only Batman shook his head. The way Stark walked the walk and talked the talk-mainly about himself...it reminded Bruce of a certain someone, who acted much the same way not very long ago...and he wasn't sure he liked the similarity.

 

He was pulled from his thoughts when the inventor waltzed up to Lucy; taking her hand in his and kissing it, "Well, if it isn't the infamous Wildstyle. Can I just say it's an honor to meet you?"

 

"Oh! Um...thanks?" the action girl blushed, though it was hard to tell if it was because a famous superhero she never met knew her by name, or because her ex-boyfriend was standing right there, watching this happen. If Batman was angry in any way, he didn't show it. Quickly, she turned her attention back to Ironman and smirked, "But...I gotta' tell ya', I don't really go by that name anymore...everyone just calls me Lucy now."

 

"Lucy, huh?" Tony appeared somewhat surprised, but pressed on, "And I'm guessing your last name is "special"?"

 

Now the not-DJ was confused, "Huh...?"

 

"Aw, come on. You don't have to be modest", the billionaire winked, as if she knew what he was talking about, "I may not have been in your little fellowship at the time, but even I had my ways of finding out about the prophecy. Let's just say I had a few master builders hide out at my place for a bit, and...sometimes, you hear things..." He leaned in closer, like he was about to spill some juicy gossip, "So, I gotta' ask...what was it like? The Piece of Resistance, I mean? Did it do anything when you found it? Did it really make the Kragle explode? 'Cause you look fantastic after walking away from an explosion."

 

Lucy let out an embarrassed laugh, "Uh, thanks, but...I think you're a little mistaken...I mean, I WAS there when it all went down-we all were." She motioned to her friends, "But...I'm not the Special."

 

Now it was Tony's turn to look confused, "Oh...you're not?"

 

The action girl shook her head, though she was more amused by his mistake than offended, "No. It's my boyfriend you'd wanna' talk to."

 

The inventor's eyes widened, and he swiveled on Bruce; a chuckle escaping him, "Ah, I see how it is. Of course you wouldn't tell anyone you found the Piece. Keep all the goodies to yourself, as usual."

 

Much as Batman would've loved to rub it in his rival's face if he WERE the Special, he too, shook his head, "Sorry, Stark. Not me, either."

 

Admittedly, the iron superhero was relieved to hear his "frienemy", as it were, wasn't the chosen one. But something still didn't make sense. He turned back to the not-a-DJ, "But, you just said..."

 

"I know", Lucy's eyes were a bit sad, but still confident when she replied, "Bruce and I broke up."

 

For a long moment, Tony's gaze darted back and forth between the action girl and the superhero. It was no secret that Batman and Wildstyle were an item, so this apparent split must've been a recent occurrence. And judging by how the Dark Knight let his eye contact wander uncomfortably, this wasn't a joke. At long last, the inventor blurted out, "Um...okaaaay...well, this is awkward."

 

Not wanting to risk further embarrassment, Tony threw his arms open in defeat, "So...who's the lucky guy then?"

 

Rather than say anything, everyone who was gathered immediately pointed across the snack table, to which the philanthropist followed their direction. Emmet, who remained completely oblivious to the conversation, was still struggling to free Green Lantern from the chocolate fountain. How he had succeeded in not getting dirty himself was anyone's guess. He almost had the emerald superhero pulled all the way out, when Lucy cleared her throat, "Uh...Emmet?"

 

Upon hearing his name called, the construction worker turned his head, "Hey Luce! What's up?"

 

He promptly walked over; figuring Green Lantern was okay by himself. Little did he know that the moment he let go, the superhero immediately fell back into the sugary pool with a yelp. But the action girl was too preoccupied with making introductions, "Hey Emmet, this is..."

 

But her sentence was cut off when Emmet gasped, "Oh my G.O.S.H.! You're Ironman, aren't you?!"

 

Tony shot him an ever bragging wink, "That's my name; don't wear it out. Aaand...you are...?"

 

The construction worker was too awestruck to say anything, so the not-DJ finished for him, "Um...this is my boyfriend. Emmet."

 

The inventor offered his hand to shake, although there was no denying the slight shock on his face, "Nice to meet ya', Emmet. So...YOU'RE the Special?"

 

Said chosen one blushed; digging his foot in the floor, "Oh, um...well...y-yeah, I guess I kinda' am." The unlikely hero was still growing accustomed to the whole "being famous" thing, to which he bit his lip, "But, I mean, I'm sure it's nothing unique to you-you're a superhero. You and Batman and the Justice League and the Avengers save the world all the time!"

 

"Yep. That we do", Tony nodded, while giving Lucy's boyfriend a good glance over. That dorky, dopey expression; the awkward posture; the way he carried himself in that tuxedo...THIS guy was the Special? Well...they say looks could be deceiving. And speaking of looks, the inventor then looked around, "Now that you mention it, where DID Batsy go?"

 

Everyone glanced all over, but the Caped Crusader had totally vanished. The action girl shrugged and sighed, "Eh, he does that sometimes. He IS in charge of the party. Maybe he had to get more punch or something?"

 

The others nodded in agreement, though Lucy couldn't also help but be concerned. Even if she and the Dark Knight did go their separate ways, that didn't mean they weren't friends anymore, or couldn't be. She wondered if he had wandered away simply to escape from having to talk to her. But she didn't have time to dwell on it, when Tony spoke up again, "Eh, whatever. Just gives me more time to hang out with Mr. "Save the world" here."

 

The inventor playfully punched Emmet in the shoulder, to which the Special laughed, "Aw, don't give me all the credit. You should really be thanking my friends. They did all the real work."

 

He motioned to his fellow builders standing just behind him. The cyborg sea captain paused between chowing down on a sandwich to spout, "Arrgh, don't be sellin' 'yerself short, lad. It be YOUR battle plan that we followed."

 

The construction worker rubbed the back of his head; unsure of what to say to that compliment. So instead, he turned to Ironman, and smiled, "This is Metalbeard. The greatest and kindest pirate captain I've ever met." He held back a laugh, " 'Course...he's the ONLY pirate I've met, but you get my drift."

 

The captain offered a GIANT hand to the superhero to shake, "Nice ta' meet ya', lad."

 

"Uh...yeah, same to you", Tony gave a rather nervous smirk; more than intimidated by Metalbeard's sheer height and patchwork body. He had heard his share of rumors about the infamous pirate who had lost his body in battle, and cobbled together a Frankenstein creation to replace it. The inventor wondered off hand if the sea captain ever considered tweaking his designs to make himself more...easy on the eyes, as it were. Surely if the pirate took some of Stark's designs...

 

Tony was about to voice his opinion, when suddenly, a person jumped into his line of vision; upside down like a bat, startling him. He took a shocked step backward, "Whoa! What the-?!"

 

It took a second for him to realize that an astronaut was floating in front of him-full suit, helmet, and everything. Only a bow tie scribbled on the glass of the helmet's visor with magic marker was this person's way of dressing fancy for the evening. Even while upside down, the spaceman flashed a toothy grin, "Hi there! I'm Ben! But you can call me Benny!"

 

He quickly spun himself around so he was facing the iron superhero right side up, though he remained floating in mid air, as if this were the most normal thing in the world. Tony, for his part, didn't quite know what to say. Typically, a person introduced themselves BEFORE revealing they had superpowers of some sort. But finally, he mumbled out, "Uh...hi?"

 

Emmet just laughed at the whole exchange, "Yeah, he kinda' does that to everyone." The construction worker then stole a look around, "Hey, anyone see Unikitty?"

 

Metalbeard spoke up, "Yerg...I think the princess be a little indisposed at the moment."

 

The group turned to see just what the pirate was staring at. Apparently, at some point, the unicorn cat decided to help Green Lantern...by diving into the pool of chocolate herself. With one swift motion, the cyborg sea captain reached down and plucked both the princess and the emerald superhero in one of his giant hands. He set them both down gently, to which Green Lantern thanked him, before flying away. (And making everyone face palm at why he didn't just fly out to begin with.) As for Unikitty, she promptly shook herself off like a shaggy dog; sending chocolate flying everywhere, including on Tony, who starred in shock. He had heard about Cloud Coo-Coo Land and its benevolent ruler, but he had no idea the princess was LITERALLY a cat. Or...a unicorn...cat...thing...

 

The royal cat in question was wearing a rainbow hair clip around her horn and on her tail-the only way she could get dressed up, apparently. She licked the last of the chocolate off her face and paws, giggling, "Mmmmm...chocolate-eee...!" She then seemed to realize the superhero standing in front of her, "Oh! Hello! I'm Unikitty!"

 

Stark forced a smile, "Yyyeeeaaah...I figured that."

 

The princess, upon noticing the splash of chocolate on his face, started to advance on him, "Want me to get that for ya'?"

 

"No, no! I'm cool..." the inventor took a massive step back; afraid the magic cat would start licking his face. Instead, a napkin floated down in front of him, and he took it gratefully-only then realizing that Benny returned to hovering just above his head.

 

The spaceman smiled down at him, "So anyway, I heard you're an inventor! What kinda' stuff do you like to build?"

 

Ironman shrugged, while also wiping the chocolate from his face, "Oh, you know. I kinda' tinker with everything. Alternate energy, battle suits, robots...and occasionally, S.H.I.E.L.D. will ask me to fix some of their spaceships."

 

Even while floating in midair, Benny gasped and jumped back; a crazed excitement lighting up his eyes, "Did you say SPACESHIP?! I know TONS of stuff about spaceships! Maybe we can build one together! Wanna' see me build one right now?! WATCH!"

 

Before the inventor could protest, the astronaut began darting around the snack table and the dance floor at lightning speed, assembling pieces and chanting, "Spaceship, spaceship, spaceship!" Within seconds, a star craft began to take shape, to which the group of onlookers either clapped or laughed at his enthusiasm. All except Tony, who starred as if he witnessed a patient escaping the loony bin. To no one in particular, he stuttered, "Uh...did I say the secret word or something?"

 

"Kinda'," Metalbeard chuckled, before turning to Emmet, "And that reminds me, how goes yer' master builder training, lad?"

 

"Oh! It's been great!" the construction worker perked up, "I'm not getting the numbers in my eyes as much. I think I'm starting to get my building urges under control now, thanks to Lucy."

 

He smiled at his girlfriend and held her hand, to which her face turned pinker than Unikitty. Ironman, meanwhile, was still too caught up in trying to fully take in this group of unabashed weirdoes. True, one could argue he kept company with some oddballs himself, but at least the Avengers were accomplished soldiers, trained spies, esteemed royalty, and genius scientists. But THIS group? THESE were Bruce's friends? How could a DJ who wasn't a DJ, an insane astronaut, a Frankenstein pirate, and a talking cat possibly have saved the world? This had to be some kind of joke. Bruce must've snuck away to secretly film his reaction as part of some elaborate gag; making him think this carnival act was legit and make him look stupid. And Emmet...he didn't even know WHAT Emmet was supposed to be.

 

And that's when Stark remembered something the supposed "Special" just said, and the realization made him blink in confusion, "Wait...what do you mean, "you're still in training"?"

 

If his question came out a bit snippy, the group didn't notice. Emmet bounced back and forth on his heels; his speech a bit awkward, "Oh, well...Lucy's been showing me how to hone in all my new abilities."

 

"But...you're a MASTER builder", Tony quirked an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be able to build, like, anything by now? Isn't that why the Piece of Resistance chose you?"

 

The construction worker blushed, "Well...I wasn't always a "master" builder. Actually, up until I met all these guys, I couldn't build much of anything without instructions. It wasn't until the accident that I got my abilities."

 

Stark's jaw fell open, "A-accident?!"

 

"Yep", Emmet nodded, "I was at work, and I fell down this big, scary hole, and the Piece was sitting there, and I...sorta' touched it."

 

Now Tony was just utterly flabbergasted. How could this average joe-schmoe just "accidentally" discover the Piece? Wasn't it supposed to show itself when a worthy master builder came along? This made no sense at all. Another one of Bruce's pranks? The way everyone was talking, it certainly didn't seem like one.

 

Unless...maybe Emmet was secretly a superhero himself? Maybe he was purposely playing dumb so no one would be the wiser? And since he was only recently let into the master builders' club of sorts, it would explain why he was being secretive. Maybe he didn't know that the master builders were allowed to know other superheroes' identities? (It'd be hard to dial Superman if one didn't know who he really was.) Yeah, that HAD to be it. Maybe if Tony got to know Emmet a little more one on one, he could clue him in to the fact that secret identities weren't a huge deal around here.

 

The inventor then realized he hadn't answered the Special for a long moment, so he cracked a smile and winked, "Uh...wow. That's really...er-interesting. I'd love to hear all about it." He threw an arm around Emmet's shoulder like they were old pals, "Your friend there looks a little busy. Why don't we let him finish up, while you and I get acquainted?"

 

He pointed over at Benny, who was still assembling the spaceship. By that point, Unikitty and Metalbeard had joined in, while Lucy sipped some punch-giggling at her friends' antics. To that end, the construction worker thought leaving them for a couple minutes wouldn't hurt. So, after letting his girlfriend know where he was going, the Special trotted away with the superhero-excited to be hanging out with such a famous person.

 

As the two meandered around the party goers, they got to talking about what they did for a living. Emmet peppered the inventor with all sorts of questions about the Ironman suit, and what adventures the Avengers got into, to which Tony was more than happy to humor him. And the superhero, consequently, asked the Special about his own line of work. The fact that he said he was a construction worker threw off Stark a bit, but it DID sort of make sense. So he WAS kind of a builder to start with.

 

But then came the million dollar question. Tony spouted off, as if he were talking about the weather, "So...how much do you really know about Bruce Wayne?"

 

Emmet rubbed his chin, "Well...I know he's Batman."

 

"Of course", Stark chuckled, "Everyone knows that. I mean, we're all master builders, right?"

 

The Special still smiled, though there was no hiding his slight confusion, "Y-yeeaaah...so?"

 

"Then you know that some of us...well, when there's trouble, we go off and do what we have to, ya' know?" the inventor raised a brow, "Sometimes, we have a little...change of the face first. Ya' know?"

 

Emmet politely nodded...then just as quickly shook his head, "...no."

 

Tony suppressed a groan, "Well, we all know what "Batman" does. But we don't really know what "Bruce Wayne" does. So, like...you told me about your day job. But what does Emmet do when he's not a construction worker? How does he become The Special?"

 

Said hero blinked; completely puzzled, "But I thought I was the Special already?"

 

"You are! Just..." Ironman facepalmed. Clearly, his new friend wasn't taking the hint. At long last, he flat out asked, "Don't you have an alter ego?"

 

Emmet scratched his head, "What do you mean?"

 

"Like, when you're out saving the world, don't you have a superhero name or something?" the inventor leaned in-eager for an answer, "Like, Lucy used to call herself "Wildstyle"..."

 

"...no, not really. It was really just that one time...unless you count the time I got my neighbor's cats out of her tree." The construction worker shrugged; not understanding the sudden interest in nick names, "I guess if I did, I'd have to pick something cool, like..." He wracked his brain for ideas, "...um..."Super Builder?" No..."Construc-Tor?" Nah..." He perked up, "Ooh! I got it! "Starlord"!" He then shook his head, "No-no-wait; that makes no sense..."

 

While Emmet mumbled to himself; engrossed in coming up with cool hero names, Tony could do nothing but stare-completely and utterly dumbfounded. Lucy left Bruce Wayne for THIS guy?! How could such an ordinary, nerdy dope be deemed the Special? It just wasn't possible. While the construction worker was distracted, Stark whispered to a few passerby-casually asking them where the Special was at so he could talk to him. With every point and exclamation of, "he's standing right there", the inventor came to a (in his opinion) horrific realization.

 

This was no joke. Emmet really WAS the chosen one.

 

How could it be...? Of all the knights, wizards, scientists, and superheroes at the party...of all the people most qualified to have the Piece...it chose Emmet. Never mind the fact he wasn't even a master builder (or creative, ordinary builder, period) when the "accident" happened...

 

In that moment, Tony nearly turned as green as the Hulk with envy...it just wasn't fair...

 

He was pulled from his not-so-flattering thoughts when the Special suddenly called out, "Oh! Hey, Bruce! You're back!"

 

Stark looked over. Indeed, his billionaire rival was walking towards them; a plate of snacks in hand-back from where ever he disappeared to earlier, apparently. He handed them each a sandwich, although he was clearly happier to see Emmet than Tony. Said construction worker asked between bites, "Everything okay?"

 

"Oh, sure", the caped crusader waved off his worry, "Just had some business to take care of."

 

"That's cool. While you were gone, Mr. Stark and I were getting to know each other", the Special grinned and laughed, "Rich billionaires who make super awesome gadgets and fight crime? You guys are almost exactly alike. You two must be best friends!"

 

The Dark Knight nearly choked on his drink. Voice dripping with sarcasm, he rolled his eyes, "Yeah...we're like twins..."

 

The inventor appeared just as uncomfortable. Quickly, he pointed in a random direction, "Well, nice chattin' with ya', but, uh...I think I see some of my old customers over there. See ya'."

 

Without another word, he hurried away. Emmet watched him go; his voice disappointed, "Aww, wonder why he had to leave?"

 

"Who knows", Bruce shook his head. He nearly added, "And who cares", but restrained himself. Instead, he motioned to the plate of food he was carrying, "Brought some more snacks for you guys."

 

"Sweet!" the Special bounced on his heels; leading his superhero friend back over to the table where Lucy and the others were hanging out. By then, Benny had finished building his spaceship, to which a few onlookers were staring in a happy amazement. Some were even asking for a ride.

 

Batman gave a low whistle, "Impressive. Could use a little more black, though."

 

"Thanks!" the astronaut hovered down and plucked some cookies off the tray, "If you want me to tinker with your Batplane or something, just let me know!"

 

"I'll make a Bat-note of it", the caped crusader chuckled, before glancing at the chocolate fountain with a bit of concern, "I really oughta' clean out that fountain. I don't think anyone's too hot on eating out of it after two people took a dip in it. Maybe I should take care of that now."

 

"But ye' just got back", Metalbeard arched an eyebrow, "Ye' don't have to worry about it. 'Sides, we haven't seen ye' much since the party started."

 

"Yeah, like when you took off earlier", Unikitty wagged her tail in curiosity, "Where did you go? Did the Bat Signal light up or something?"

 

The Dark Knight looked around, as if he were about to tell a secret, "Well..."

 

But just as he was about to launch into an explanation, a group of voices near to him caught his attention. He turned just enough to find Tony Stark chatting it up with the Ghostbusters, as well as a few random passerby. Clearly, the inventor was in the middle of another one of his "I'm so great" monologues, to which Batman nearly tuned him out...until he overheard:

 

"Are you SURE you wanna' invest in Wayne Enterprises?" Ironman shrugged at his small audience, "Lately, the guy only seems interested in the music industry. There ARE other things out there in the realms that need built."

 

The caped crusader turned back to his friends-not deterred at all. Who cared what Stark thought of him. He opened his mouth, and then:

 

"And don't even get me started on the tech he uses", the inventor chuckled, "You can tell he uses fossil fuels because his car's a dinosaur. Why even drive anywhere when you can fly? Better yet, in a SUIT that can fly?" Stark tapped his chest, "This baby don't need no grapplin' hooks."

 

Bruce emitted a growl, but sighed off his frustration. His rival was just trying to get under his skin, that's all. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of losing his temper. Not for some playground level, snide remarks. He cleared his throat:

 

"And have you seen who he hangs out with?" Tony cupped a hand to his mouth; mock-whispering, "Talk about a carnival act..."

 

At that moment, the Dark Knight abandoned all chances of talking to his friends. WHAT did that shell head just say?

 

Stark lowered his voice-his expression half concerned, half amused, "You think the tin man would've got himself a better body by now. I mean, I've had to work with random junk before, but come ON."

 

No doubt, the inventor was referring to Metalbeard. Batman's eyes darkened; his pent up anger finally reaching the boiling point. If this guy didn't shut up in the next two seconds...

 

Ironman rolled his eyes, "And throw away my prime years hanging out with a crazy spaceman and a rainbow cat? No thanks."

 

_"WAIT A MINUTE!"_

The exclamation was so loud, it cut through the sea of voices like a knife through butter. In an instant, everyone turned to see just who had yelled. All eyes were on Bruce, who glowered at Tony with an intense, seething stare usually reserved only for criminals. And when he spoke, his voice was low, but cold and clear.

 

"You consider my friends....nothing?"

 

Tony blinked in surprise at the outburst for only a beat, but in no time, the confident, cocky grin was back, "No. Just that you have weird tastes in friends." He straightened up taller, as if to come off as having the "cooler" teammates, "In fact, for someone who hangs out in a cave all the time, I'm shocked you even HAVE friends. Or are these more people the Justice League didn't want?"

 

At once, Stark knew he had struck a nerve, judging by the caped crusader's ever-reddening face. By then, Emmet and the gang came to realize that THEY were the "friends" the inventor was talking about, but at that point, they were more thrown by the sudden argument rather than insulted. Even the band had stopped playing music; sensing the thickness in the air and the vibe that something bad was about to go down.

 

But even surrounded by people, for all the two billionaires cared, they were the only two in the room. The Dark Knight pointed, "Your suit was BORN in a cave."

 

Instantly, the iron superhero drew up serious; his own nerve now struck, "That's different. I didn't have a choice."

 

Much as he didn't want to see the two crime fighters arguing, the construction worker couldn't help but be curious at Batman's attempt to change the subject. He gently poked him on the shoulder, "Bruce, what's he talking about?"

 

The billionaire was ready to say he'd tell him later, but his rival was quicker to the punch. He folded his arms-all pretenses of being nice gone, "Oh? Bruce never told you? How there might be a reason why he's always such a loner? How the Justice League kicked him out when he wouldn't be a team player?"

 

The Special and his friends all gasped slightly; all taken aback by this bit of news. Even Lucy, who, arguably, knew more about Batman than the others, was surprised. Her ex-boyfriend was kicked out of the Justice League? Why was she just now learning this?

 

The aforementioned superhero, meanwhile, felt like a spotlight was suddenly cast on him, and not in a good way. It took everything in his power to not fidget as his barriers were broken down, "I wasn't kicked out! I left them on my own! It was my decision."

 

Tony shrugged-not deterred, "Maybe. All the same, though, I thought it was weird how you stayed down in your cave the whole time, while they and the Avengers were up here having our little victory party after the whole Duplo thing." He cocked a brow and smirked, as if daring his rival to respond, "Now why is that?"

 

Bruce glared, but none the less fell into an uncomfortable silence. Emmet glanced around-only then noticing that the Justice League had mysteriously left the party...and come to think of it, he never DID see them chatting to Batman at any point. But even more distressing was the fact that the Dark Knight had abruptly taken off on the Special and the gang that night of TAKOS Tuesday...when he claimed he had no room at his mansion to board them for a day...

 

...he had a victory party and didn't invite them?

 

Stark nearly laughed; keeping his eyes on Batman, but motioning to the group behind him, "You can't even keep a girlfriend. And who do you lose her to? A dork in a hard hat." He spread his arms out, "I mean, come on! Look at the other master builders. They're superheroes, or ninjas, or wizards, or presidents, or vampires..."

 

From nearby, Captain America shot Ironman a warning glance, "Tony..."

 

But the inventor didn't let up- his full on jealousy seeping through, "Heck, I can even see the astronaut and the rainbow cat. But HIM?" He pointed straight at Emmet; angrily staring him right in the face, "Why would the Piece of Resistance choose YOU? What made YOU so special?!"

 

The construction worker jumped back at the outburst, to which Lucy took his hand, protectively. For a second, he was stunned to silence, considering how nice Tony seemed earlier. This is what he REALLY thought about him? AND his friends? He was about to comment that the prophecy was made up, but he was stopped by Metalbeard taking a step closer-looking ready to draw his sword for battle. On his shoulder, Unikitty took a pouncing stance; her fur turning just a shade darker as she bared her teeth. Even Benny hovered back down to the ground-tense, but also mad; a rarity to see on his usually cheery face. For a long moment, everyone in the mansion held their breath-not knowing just what was going to happen next...

 

...until Bruce raised his hand-stopping his friends from turning the argument into an all out brawl. His eyes bore into Tony with a steely determination; his voice slowly going into full on Batman mode, as he spat out, "I'll tell you what." He motioned to Emmet, "It's because when everyone else said his ideas were stupid, he still tried his best to save the world. Even I doubted him at first."

 

The caped crusader blushed at his past misjudgment, but continued, "And you know what? He actually did it. And he did it with just his words. No weapons. No gadgets. No millions of dollars or ninja training...just words." He glared at the inventor with disgust, "And he didn't let being "the special" go to his head either, which is more than I can say for you."

 

The Dark Knight let out a huff, "Yes. You're right. You may have a better house, and gadgets, and more friends...but there's one thing I DO have that you don't..."

 

And then, to the amazement of everyone, Bruce stepped back and pulled Emmet, Lucy, Unikitty, Benny, and Metalbeard all together into an awkward, but still touching, group hug...to which he said, "..these guys."

 

All five builders stared at the billionaire; their anger momentarily forgotten. For all that Batman liked to be cool and show off, he was pretty quiet when it came to anything super personal about himself. To hear him proclaiming how happy he was for his friends, in front of a room full of people no less...

 

Lucy, especially, blinked in surprise; having fully thought that her ex-boyfriend didn't care about her anymore, now that she was going steady with Emmet. Hearing such a confession out of him...it was enough for her to slip into her old nicknames and wordlessly mouth, "...babe..."

 

To all of this, the iron superhero stood with his mouth agape-not expecting such a lengthy, heartfelt comeback. He just couldn't believe it...Batman really DID think highly of these people? But...why?

 

Bruce took advantage of the quiet and raised a brow at his rival, "I think it's time for you to leave."

 

The inventor shook his head, "What?"

 

"My house. My party. And this party is over." The caped crusader signaled for Alfred to open the front doors, then pointed at the entrance, while glaring at Stark, "See ya' later, alligator."

 

For a few seconds, Tony looked all around-expecting someone, ANYone to speak up for him, at how stupid this all was. But every face either glared back, or glanced at him with disappointment. To that, Stark turned and slowly walked out; at last taking the hint he wasn't welcome. He grumbled under his breath at the unfairness of it all, but at least he finally kept his comments to himself. Not long after he waltzed out the door, the rest of the guests gradually started to take their leave as well-getting the vibe that Bruce wanted to be left alone. And after an argument like that, no one was really in the partying mood anymore. They all filed out; thanking Bruce and congratulating Emmet one more time as they passed by, to which the superhero gave his own awkward goodbyes.

 

But Batman was so focused on watching everyone leave, he almost didn't notice the construction worker and the gang pass by him too. Quickly, he held his arms out and stopped them, "Hold it. Not you."

 

Emmet blinked in confusion, "But...you said..."

 

"I said the party was over", the caped crusader corrected him-genuinely smiling for what seemed like the first time that night, "The AFTER party is just starting." He threw in a wink, "And this one's for the Special only, with his esteemed guests."

.

.

.

 

"I'm sorry I ruined the party..." Emmet frowned.

 

"It wasn't your fault", Bruce shook his head, "Tony was just a Class A jerk."

 

The others nodded in agreement, while sipping on left over punch. Although it was late in the evening, the small group made up of Bruce, Emmet, Lucy, Benny, Unikitty, and Metalbeard was content to chill out in the backyard of Batman's mansion-having their own, little party. Alfred had since freshened up and fixed the chocolate fountain, and moved it outside, along with any remaining snacks. For a long while, the fire-forged friends were happy to talk about the latest goings on in their respective realms, without the pressure of a hundred other people there, who ultimately didn't experience TAKOS Tuesday in quite the way "The Special Team" did (as they were coming to be known as). For the construction worker, not-a-DJ, cyborg pirate, superhero, magic cat, and astronaut, their bond was something unique-one the six of them sought to cherish and protect.

 

But as fun as the "after party" was, it was hard to not talk about the earlier confrontation. The billionaire had assured all his friends that they weren't the cause of the outburst, and Stark was just out of line. Although they could all agree to that, there was still another elephant in the room...

 

"So...a "victory party"...?" Lucy raised a brow.

 

Odd as it was to see, Bruce actually blushed, "Yeeeaah...about that..."

 

He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, while his friends patiently waited for him to give an explanation. He took a deep breath; at long last replying, "That night, on TAKOS Tuesday...or Freedom Friday, whatever you wanna' call it...there was plenty of room at my house..."

 

"So...you lied to us", the action girl folded her arms. It was a statement, not a question. Of course she wasn't happy, but she wasn't completely angry yet either-sensing he had more to say.

 

True to form, the Dark Knight continued, "...yes. I did. And I'm sorry." He looked away guilty for a moment, "But I WASN'T lying when I said the Justice League and the Avengers were hanging out here together. It wasn't a matter of space, it was a matter of..."

 

His words drifted, and the caped crusader sighed, "Stark was right when he said some of the League members and I...don't quite see eye to eye. And that goes double for Ironman. He and I have been..."rivals" for a long time. I wasn't too thrilled on having him here that night, or the others for that matter. If things got ugly, I didn't want any of you to get mixed up in any of my..."drama"...."

 

Batman finally looked his friends in the eye, "Guess it didn't matter, though. With this party, I didn't have much choice; they had to come. I tried keeping things on the down low, but...I'm sorry you all had to hear all that..."

 

For the longest moment, the group just stared at the superhero; taking in everything he said, but now looking at him with a new understanding. It was more than surprising at how much he opened up, for as much as he liked to talk, they never really learned anything about him until now. Lucy surmised that perhaps if both she and he had been more forthcoming like that from the start, perhaps things could've worked out between them.

 

But none the less, the action girl smiled, "It's okay. 'Sides, it's like you said; Tony was just super jealous he didn't find the Piece."

 

Emmet shrugged, as if he could care less, "I don't know. Believe it or not, I was actually kinda' relieved when Business cut the Piece off my back. That thing was alot heavier than it looked." He absently rubbed the spot where the Piece was once glued. But before anyone could question him further about it, he just then noticed the chocolate fountain nearby, "Hey! The candy thingy is back! Who wants some?"

 

With that, the construction worker, Metalbeard, Benny, and Unikitty bounded over to the snack table to take their fill of the creamy delights. All the while, Lucy watched them with a half grin. She was about to join them, when just then, she overheard someone talking behind her. She turned to find Bruce signing some kind of document; handing it to Alfred. The not-DJ cocked her head, "I thought you had secretaries to do that stuff?"

 

"Not for this, madam", the butler explained before Bruce could stop him, "It's merely a donation to some of the local hospitals and schools. He signed a few earlier, during the party. He tends to keep some of his contributions "quiet" these days...it puts more focus on the charity than the person with a big name already."

 

"Exactly", the Dark Knight smiled at his long time friend, to which Lucy couldn't hide the surprise on her face. So that's why Bruce walked away earlier, back when he introduced Tony to her and the gang. The two kept quiet until the butler walked away. Only when they were alone did the caped crusader speak up again-sensing his ex-girlfriend's confusion, "From now on, most of my donations are anonymous. It's not about me...your boyfriend showed me that." His face flushed a moment, "He's pretty good to you, you know...better than I was."

 

Bruce's eyes veered off, looking guilty. The not-a-DJ sighed; not sure of what to do. Clearly, a change had come over her ex-boyfriend in the time since TAKOS Tuesday. Not enough to save their relationship, but it certainly put her more at ease. And it was obvious that Batman had accepted the fact that her heart was with Emmet now, and he still supported both of them. At long last, the action girl grinned; not wanting any more awkward tension between her and her superhero once-love, "Can we just skip to the part where you say, "can we still be friends"?

 

The Dark Knight blinked-not expecting her direct question. But eventually, he too, breathed a sigh of relief, "Of course we can."

 

He was about to say more, when suddenly, a huge glob of chocolate hit him in the side of the face. Both he and Lucy turned in surprise to see all their friends covered in the brown goo. They all froze in fear, before Emmet, Benny, and Metalbeard pointed at Unikitty, shouting, "SHE started it!"

 

But the caped crusader wasn't concerned with who started the fight, just who would be standing by the end. Without a word, he flashed a dangerous smile, before lobbing the chocolate right back at them. Pretty soon, an all out candy war erupted in the backyard, with people taking sides and names. Even poor Alfred eventually got roped into the battle. And for Bruce Wayne, it was the most fun he'd ever had at a party in a long time.

 

His heavy metal songs blared across the speakers for the neighbors to hear; his best suit was ruined; the house was a mess, and he still wasn't a member of the Justice League...and he didn't care.

 

Because he didn't need the Justice League. He was happy to have his own team of "superheroes" right here.

 

[Chapter art](http://kartoon12.deviantart.com/art/Looking-Dapper-645484149)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: To any fans of Ironman out there, I'm so sorry I turned him into such a jerkwad in this. But I figured, if the movie can mess with the personalities of pre-established characters (like Batman, Superman, etc.), then so can I. XD Besides, I needed someone to be "pre-movie Batman", who was just as big a show off, but for the wrong reasons, and to me, Tony fit the bill. (I just cranked his A-hole tendencies up to eleven. XD )
> 
> Also, in the movie, Lucy reveals how she was sort of jealous for not being the Special, so I wanted to explore the idea of someone who was deeply upset at the choice of the "chosen one", and not understanding why, since they weren't there to witness the events of the movie. It was also a chance to flesh out Batman a bit more (and it's a bit sad how he tends to get ignored in most fics. Admittedly, he's not my most favorite character, but that doesn't make him any less valid. And I have no doubt the events of the movie would've changed him a bit too.)
> 
> Coming up next: Now that the barriers are being brought down, more realms are starting to mingle with each other. Some, for the very first time. So Lucy participates in an "exchange program" of sorts, wondering just where she can fit in, now that the fight against Lord Business is over. She just might find her answer...in Heartlake City?


	4. With Friends Like These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the barriers are being brought down, more realms are starting to mingle with each other. Some, for the very first time. So Lucy participates in an "exchange program" of sorts, wondering just where she can fit in, now that the fight against Lord Business is over. She just might find her answer...in Heartlake City?

"Um...wouldn't Unikitty be better for this?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

 

"I can't, silly", the princess answered in a cheerful, but still matter-of-fact tone, "I have to rebuild Cloud Coo-Coo Land, remember?"

 

"Oh yeah...right..." the action girl blushed; now feeling even more awkward. All eyes were turned on her, and she rubbed the back of her head; wondering how she got talked into this.

 

Scratch that. She knew HOW she got into this mess. The question was WHY, as in, why her?

 

Not long after TAKOS Tuesday and the Duplo invasion, President Business finally made a new declaration....that all the walls separating the various realms were to be torn down. At first, it was hard to believe; for the Master Builders especially. Much as the ex-villain claimed to be "reformed", no one had barely seen or heard him since the game-changing battle. So to hear him say, in his first broadcast since TAKOS Tuesday, that a dividing line that was in place for more than eight years would suddenly be no more...it was more than a bit shocking, to say the absolute least.

 

The Builders still reserved judgment on the president...but there was no denying the excitement, joy, and sense of release that came when the walls toppled and the secret tunnels were done away with. Barriers, once illegal to even think of crossing, were now non-existent. Suddenly, cowboys were having adventures in space. Pirates were duking it out with knights, and princesses were teaming up with superheroes. More and more representatives from the various worlds could now cross over and mingle with each other; either getting reacquainted, or meeting for the first time.

 

One curious area the Master Builders didn't have an "ambassador" from was a small town called Heartlake City, which, surprisingly, wasn't that far away from Bricksburg. Heck, there wasn't even a divider around the place to begin with. Apparently, Heartlake was a small enough town that it got little press, to the point that some had to strain to even remember its name. Well, none the less, at the last Master Builder meeting, it was agreed that a team would go there to check the place out; see if the people there needed any help in rebuilding...and basically just to say hi.

 

And that was how Emmet, Lucy, Benny, Unikitty, and Metalbeard found themselves seated around a picnic table in Heartlake's Central Park; sipping tea and munching on cupcakes that were served by the five teenage girls sent by the town mayor to meet them. Suffice it to say, the encounter was more than a bit eye opening, for both parties.

 

For one thing, it was painfully obvious that Heartlake never really played host to any "weirdness" of any kind, if the girls' stunned reactions to a cyborg pirate and a talking, unicorn cat were any indication. But even though their hosts were clearly weirded out, they seemed to take the situation in stride and remained polite. Soon, everyone was swapping stories and laughing like any other group of friends...despite some of the strange stares from the various passerby.

 

But if the Heartlake girls thought their guests were odd, the quintet of Master Builders found this new realm just as weird, if not more so. Not, as in, "Cloud Coo-Coo Land" weird, but...weird, as in...it WASN'T weird, if that made any sense at all. When asked about how the city fared against Lord Business' micromanagers, or the Duplonians, the girls simply gave them blank stares. Apparently, the town hadn't been affected...at all. No secret police, no aliens, no robots...nothing. The biggest threats the cops really dealt with there were cats stuck in trees, car accidents, or the occasional jay walker.

 

....they didn't even know what a Master Builder was.

 

To say that Emmet and the gang were stunned at this revelation was an understatement. Entire realms were turned inside out and upside down for over eight years under Business' old rules, and in all that time, this city sitting smack dab next to Bricksburg hadn't caught even the slightest whiff of trouble? How was that possible?

 

As the girls slowly learned about what had transpired with their new friends, they eventually came to the conclusion that since there weren't any master builders from their realm "messing things up", the President simply didn't feel the need to deal with them. Whether that was a good thing or not was up for debate. But as the red head; Mia she was called, said at one point, "I guess it's like when you find a bee hive. As long as you don't bother the bees, they won't bother you."

 

But Emmet and the gang's tales of adventure and intrigue was enough to excite the girls into visiting Bricksburg for themselves-possibly other realms too, if given the chance. And the Master Builders were just as curious to find out just what made Heartlake City so different to not be affected by a perfectionist super-villain. Soon enough, the construction worker came up with a plan that was surprisingly simple. Much like a foreign exchange program, a representative from each of the realms could switch places for a day or two. That way, the guest would have a host to show them around, and their entire groups wouldn't be gone from their respective realms for too long.

 

Everyone was almost immediately on board with the plan..until it came to deciding just WHO was going to make the swap.

 

Which led Lucy into her current predicament.

 

After Unikitty turned down the offer, she glanced at Emmet, "What about you? It was YOUR plan after all."

 

"Well, I...I guess I could..." the Special scratched his chin, "Although, I don't know if my boss would like it. I got called away for alot of master builder business for the past few weeks...I can't keep skipping work..."

 

"I know how you feel", the brown-haired one, Andrea, nodded her head, "I can't leave my cafe' job, even if I'd rather be working on my music."

 

Next to the budding singer, her friend, Olivia, couldn't stop staring at how the astronaut could float in midair, even while on Earth, "What about Benny? I'd love to learn how you hover like that."

 

Said spaceman laughed and threw her a wink while upside down, "Sorry. It's kind of an "astronaut-only" trick. And I can't either. I have to help Unikitty with her rebuild. It's my realm too..."

 

"Same here", Mia shrugged; balancing a cupcake on her head, "The horses I take care of always tend to come first."

 

"Yeah, and speaking of horses..." Olivia snatched the pastry off the red head before she dropped it, "...you were SUPPOSED to stop by the vet clinic the other day and help me and my Aunt!"

 

"So I lost track of time at the stable; I said I was sorry. I'll make it up to you first chance I get", Mia made a show of dabbing Olivia in the face with cupcake frosting, to which she sighed in defeat.

 

Before the two could argue further, the black-haired one, Emma, jumped in, "Hey Stephanie! Why don't you switch? This trip sounds like it'd be great inspiration for all those stories you like to write!"

 

The blonde folded her arms; an eyebrow raised, "I wish I could, but I've gotta' organize the festival going on at the cafe' tomorrow, remember?"

 

Emma blushed; embarrassed, "Oh yeah...almost forgot."

 

But just then, Steph's eyes lit up as she got an idea, and she turned back to the brunette, "Wait! Emma! YOU should go!"

 

Her friend's eyes blinked in surprise, "Me?"

 

"Sure!" the party planner threw her arms out for emphasis, "You're great at designing stuff! Maybe you could help the princess with rebuilding her realm?"

 

Emma squirmed a bit at the praise, "Aw, well...it's really clothes and jewelry I like making. I'm not sure how well I'd do at building..."

 

To that, Unikitty hopped circles around the fashion expert; showering her in stars and sparkles, "Don't worry! I could use all the help I can get! And every idea is a great idea!" She wagged her tail in excitement, "Well, except the not-happy ones, that is. You can stay with me!"

 

"Really?" Emma smiled; recalling the cat's tales of her city in the clouds, and wanting nothing more than to go there and see it. It took everything for her to not jump up and down-her mind made up, "Okay! I'll do it!"

 

The princess, on the other hand, never held back, and let out a cheer. Stephanie laughed at their enthusiasm, before turning to her new friends, "Well, that's one for Team Heartlake. So who's representing Team Bricksburg?"

 

Before the others could reply, there came a loud crash, and everyone swiveled at the noise to find Metalbeard trying in vain to pick up the shattered pieces of the tea cup he just dropped. He threw a sheepish glance at Andrea-the owner of the china, "Uh...sorry there, lass..."

 

The girls assured him it was no big deal, and helped him clean up. All the while, Lucy took in her friends; sighing at the inevitable...

 

Emmet had a paying job he couldn't walk away from.

 

Unikitty and Benny had barely scratched the surface in rebuilding their realm.

 

And there was no way Metalbeard could waltz around such a picture-esque town without accidentally breaking something.

 

Seeing the writing on the wall, the action girl slowly raised her hand; forcing back a groan, "...I'll do it."

 

For a moment, the others almost didn't hear her. Emmet turned to his girlfriend, causing the others to go quiet, "You'll what?"

 

"The switch..." the not-DJ shrugged, "I've got no place to be...I guess I'll do it..."

 

"You will?" the construction worker momentarily looked alarmed at being separated from his true love, only to remember it was just going to be for a day or so. And if she wanted to do this, there was no way he'd hold her back. So he just as quickly grinned, "That's great! Thanks, Lucy! With all the cool stuff you've done, you'll be perfect for this!"

 

The action girl didn't know what to say, and couldn't stop herself from blushing at his confidence in her. Nearby, Stephanie clapped her hands; calling for order, "Okay! So it's settled then! We'll do the old switcheroo in the morning. Now here's what we'll do..."

 

The two groups then got in a huddle of sorts to plan out the big exchange. However, Lucy stayed near the back, only half listening. She didn't want to show it in front of her friends, but...something about this whole business of "switching places" just wasn't sitting right with her. Even more confusing was the fact that she couldn't pinpoint just WHAT it was that was bothering her so much. Maybe it was this realm and how utterly peaceful it seemed? After always looking over her shoulder for trouble, any place that looked too good to be true was cause for suspicion...

 

Or maybe after finally having a solid group of friends, being suddenly thrown into a new, strange group of people is what jarred her? But these girls seemed friendly enough...

 

Or it could've been that she had gotten used to having a steady home with Emmet at his apartment...to be in a new, unfamiliar place again, all alone...

 

"Stop being so paranoid", she told herself, "This isn't like before. You'll only be gone for a day. Get a grip."

 

Even with that thought in mind, the action girl couldn't help but wonder just what she was in for. But in true, Wildstyle fashion, she took a deep breath and tried to appear confident. She had to blend in with other realms before. A simple visit would be no problem...right?

 

.

.

.

 

"Okay, so we'll meet back at the Bricksburg Town Square tomorrow", Olivia pointed at her watch for emphasis, "Lunchtime sound good?"

 

"Sounds great", Emmet smiled.

 

With that, the girl gave Emma a huge hug-being mindful of the purple pack she had strapped to her back. The two friends said their goodbyes and wished one another the best of luck. It was only yesterday that they'd been together, meeting Emmet and his crew in Heartlake's City Park. Now, back here again, they acted as if they wouldn't see the place or each other for a month, rather than a day. The construction worker, who stood off to the sidelines, supposed that the two must've REALLY been close buddies.

 

While the girls chatted, the Special stole a glance at his girlfriend, who was also carrying a similar backpack to Emma's, albeit a jet black one; spray painted with her signature pink and blue graffiti. She rocked back and forth on her heels-not exactly nervous, but not quite excited either, as if to say, "let's just get this over with."

 

Sensing her apprehension, Emmet took her hand, "Hey, you okay?"

 

The not-DJ nearly jumped-broken out of her daydream, but she quickly composed herself and flashed a smile, "Uh, of course I'm okay. I'm always okay."

 

The construction worker raised a brow; knowing how NOT true that was, but decided not to push it, "I mean, you don't have to go if you don't want to."

 

"You kidding? Of course I wanna' go", the action girl waved away his concern, although her tone said otherwise, "It's not like we're going off to get the Kragle or anything. It's just a sleepover-no pressure."

 

"Well...if you're sure..." the Special still didn't seem totally convinced. But not wanting to argue, he pulled her in for a hug-smirking as he did so. Only when his mouth was close to her ear did he mutter, "Have a nice time...see ya' later, alligator."

 

Lucy sucked in a breath; memories of air vents and office towers flooding to the surface...but she competed the poem, "...after a while, crocodile."

 

In her head, the not-a-DJ scoffed, "Aw, quit being so sappy. It's just for a day."

 

None the less, as the two raven-haired girls parted ways with their friends, and crossed paths in the field, Lucy couldn't stop from glancing back-watching as Emmet shook Emma's hand and led her away. Even at a distance, she caught part of their giggling...something about their similar names. Of course, not two seconds in, and they were already friends. Typical Emmet. It was all the more for the action girl to watch her boyfriend disappear over the hillside, thinking, "I miss you already..."

 

She was pulled from her thoughts when Olivia tugged at her hand. She turned to the girl with the chestnut hair, who replied with a knowing gaze, "If it helps to know, I was the new girl around here at one time too. But I'll be with you the whole time. You're gonna' love it here!"

 

"Uh...I'm sure I will", Lucy forced a grin, though it wasn't as self assured as her host.

 

With that, the girls set off towards town; Olivia leading and Lucy following. During the walk, the not-DJ got to learn a little more about her guide. Apparently, Olivia was the "brainy" one of the bunch. Nearly all her interests focused around history, science, and other hobbies that let her tinker with stuff. No wonder she took a shine to Benny when they first met. As for where they were headed, she explained that her parents were out of town for the weekend, so her and Lucy were going to room with her Aunt Sophie-the head doctor at the local veterinarian's office.

 

True to her word, the duo soon arrived at a rather inviting blue and green building; the windows dotted with animal pictures. Upon opening the door, they were bombarded with the sounds of dogs barking, birds chirping, and other random assortments of pets being examined. Seeing no one in the waiting area, Olivia felt it safe to call out, "Aunt Sophie! We're back!"

 

In response, an older voice called from down the hall, "I'm back here!"

 

The girls followed the sound to one of the farthest rooms. Before they could go inside, a dark haired woman stepped out-wearing a light blue smock and cradling a pair of rabbits in her arms. She zeroed in on the newcomer almost instantly, "Well, who's this now?"

 

"This is my new friend, Lucy", Olivia motioned to the action girl next to her, "She's the one I told you about; the one visiting from Bricksburg."

 

The not-a-DJ almost blinked at being considered a friend already. Was this girl that good a judge of character, or just naive'? Lucy didn't have time to dwell on it, for Sophie greeted her with a warm smile, "Well hi there. It's nice to have you here in Heartlake City."

 

Not wanting to be rude, the action girl smirked, "Thanks for having me, ma'am."

 

"You can just drop off your stuff here", the vet nodded towards the not-DJ's backpack. She was about to say more, until one of the rabbits decided to try and make a daring escape; wiggling out of the doctor's arms. Olivia made a move to catch the critter, but Lucy was faster-cupping the bunny in her hands before he hit the floor.

 

She held the rabbit at arm's length; staring at it with a half amused, half worried expression, as if saying, "I'm not well versed in cute things. What do I do with this?" But one look into its adorable, brown eyes, and her placid face finally softened, as she muttered, more to herself, "You know...I always sorta' wanted a pet...but I could never have one...not where I lived...."

 

"Aw, that's too bad", Olivia frowned, "Did your apartment not allow pets?"

 

For a moment, Lucy's eyes glazed over as she thought back to days long past; wondering how to answer, if at all. She finally settled with sighing, "...something like that."

 

Sensing the awkwardness, Sophie let out a small cough; changing the subject, "You know, Olivia told me all about how she met you and your friends the other day. She said you've all been on alot of adventures. Sounds exciting!"

 

"Definitely more exciting than a few jumpy bunnies..." the action girl thought; trying her best to not roll her eyes. After all, these people never dealt with anything out of the ordinary like her. But as much as she wanted to explain more about her travels, for a moment, she hesitated. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? Perhaps it was because when she traveled to other realms before, she was used to putting on a disguise and hiding. But now that her true self was out in the open for everyone to see, it was making having to be an ambassador of sorts that much harder. She wasn't just introducing herself, but sort of representing Bricksburg too.

 

Was it weird to think she actually felt LESS pressure in saving the world, than trying to make friends in a new town?

 

Although...considering how this town seemingly went untouched by Lord Business (emphasis on 'seemingly'-she wasn't totally convinced on the idea yet), maybe letting them in on what went down in the other realms would be a good thing? Better to be informed in case they got attacked by Duplonians or something, right? If nothing else, talking about her experience to an unbiased third party might help her feel better.

 

Realizing she hadn't answered the question, Lucy smirked, "Uh, well...yeah, I guess it can be." She waved a hand, like it was no big deal, "Trust me, once you've seen some of these places, you can't UN-see them..."

 

And so, little by little, the action girl found herself opening up about just what had transpired between President Business and the Master Builders. Not her whole life story or anything; just about the Kragle, meeting Emmet and her friends, and the like. A kind of power point of just the most important events, and skipping the more "unhappy" details. All the while, she helped her hosts in cleaning the cages and feeding some of the animals. She told herself it was just to be a grateful guest, although it was also a nice distraction to not fully look at her hosts' amazed expressions.

 

To their credit, Olivia and her aunt hung on every word; imagining all the fantastic places being described-locations thought only to be in fantasy books. Sophie almost didn't believe it, until her niece confirmed it-the sight of Metalbeard and Unikitty was proof enough. By the time the not-DJ was finally finished, her audience of two merely stared-eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

 

"Wow..." was all Olivia could say.

 

It took a minute for Sophie to soak it all in. She wasn't one to daydream about such outlandish stories. But...her niece was the one who met these people the other day, and Olivia NEVER lied-to her, or to anyone. So if her niece said it was true...she could believe it too.

 

Lucy blushed; uncomfortable with the tense silence. Sensing her apprehension, Sophie patted her on the shoulder; looking her in the eye with a caring smile, "Lucy...you're a VERY brave girl. It takes alot of courage to do what you did. To know when something's wrong, and to take a stand to change it."

 

The not-DJ was grateful for the kind words, but responded with a sad smirk, "Thanks...but, I mean...it wasn't just me. My friends are pretty cool...they did alot for me."

 

"We can all make a difference, big or small", Sophie winked, before motioning around the office, "And speaking of which, thanks so much for all your help around here. I would've been here all day if it wasn't for you."

 

The action girl chuckled at all the neat and tidy animal pens she cleaned. That was definitely a first for her, "Oh, you're welcome."

 

The veterinarian fixed her with a loving glance, "Your parents must be so proud of you."

 

Lucy's grin faltered ever so slightly; her voice much quieter, "Yeah...I'm sure they are..."

 

Just then, the moment was interrupted by a car horn blaring outside. Olivia peered out the window-her eyes lighting up when she recognized the driver, "Oh, cool! Stephanie's here!" She turned to the not-DJ, "Ready to go?"

 

"Go?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Go where?"

 

"There's a festival going on at the cafe' across town", Olivia explained, "My friends and I are raising money for some of the local charities. It'd be great if you could come."

 

The action girl wracked her brain for a minute; harkening back to the previous day and remembering that blonde girl mentioning something about a party-citing that as the reason why she couldn't make the realm swap. Well...Lucy DID want to see the rest of the city...and after spilling so much info about her exploits, it was time for HER to ask the questions. Plus, it'd be nice to get out of that vet's office. She shrugged her shoulders and smirked, "Sure, why not?"

 

Olivia clapped her hands, "Awesome!" She quickly gave her aunt a peck on the cheek, before shepherding Lucy out the door, "See ya' later, Aunt Soph!"

 

"Have a fun time!" the vet waved goodbye; the bird perched on her shoulder tweeting at the same time.

 

Outside, the not-DJ was nearly ready to complain about being dragged like a rag doll, until she got a good look at their ride. Awaiting them was a powder blue and white convertible. Stephanie waved from the driver's seat, to which Lucy thought, "Now THIS is more like it."

 

Olivia jogged up to meet her friend, "Hey Steph! You remember Lucy, right?"

 

" 'Course I do", the blonde nodded, "Nice to have ya' here. Ready to roll?"

 

Instead of answering, the action girl smiled; admiring the vehicle's craftsmanship, "This is a pretty sweet car you got. Did you build it?"

 

Steph nearly laughed; wondering if their guest was joking, "Uh...no. I just bought it. Took me a long time to earn the money, though."

 

Lucy tried to not appear discouraged. After all, not everyone was a builder. None the less, she couldn't help but mutter a flat, "Oh..."

 

Olivia didn't seem to notice her reaction. Or if she did, she said nothing about it. Instead, she hopped in the backseat, "Come on! Let's not keep Mia or Andrea waiting!"

 

With that, the not-a-DJ took that as her cue to climb into the front passenger seat, and together, the trio sped away. Stephanie was clearly the most talkative of the group, judging by how she took charge of the "realm exchange" the previous day. While on route to the cafe', she wasted no time in peppering her guest with all sorts of questions, ranging from as innocent as what her favorite color was, all the way up to who she was dating. Lucy tried taking the interrogation in stride; remembering her conversation with Emmet that night of TAKOS Tuesday...about how she wanted to go shopping, and to the movies, and other "normal" things she couldn't do before. If this is what it was like, she supposed she should've been careful what she wished for.

 

Olivia, however, could sense her growing exponentially uncomfortable. Considering all the challenges the not-DJ told her about back at the vet's office, it was safe to say their guest was tired of all the questions. At long last, the young tinker poked her blonde friend in the shoulder; whispering for her to lay off for a bit. Lucy didn't say anything, but was silently grateful for the break.

 

So instead, Steph rambled on for a while about herself and the town; how she was good friends with the mayor, and helped him plan nearly all of Heartlake's major events. At one point, she mentioned getting her pilot's license, to which the action girl nearly said, "License? Can't you just build a plane for yourself?" But she stopped short-reminding herself that Heartlake didn't have any master builders. Like every realm, this city had its own set of rules to follow. Even Lucy appreciated law and order...just not the laws she felt were unjust.

 

But the more she looked around, the more she came to feel this town didn't have any injustice to rebel against to begin with. It was strange, considering such a peaceful city was the very sort of thing she was fighting for for years. She tried to appear interested as Stephanie continued to talk, but she couldn't help in starting to grow bored. This place was just so dainty and quaint, it was unreal. True, one could say the same thing about Cloud Coo-Coo Land, but at least THAT place was interesting, even just to look at. And speaking of things to look at, she also couldn't stop from slipping into old habits and keeping an eye open for security cameras, or anything suspicious. But there was nothing to be found...nothing she could SEE anyway...and she had gotten VERY good at watching out for spies while living on the run.

 

Just then, the young rebel's thoughts were interrupted, when there came the distinct sound of something clunking around beneath the hood of the car. Steph stifled a gasp, "Uh-oh...that didn't sound good..."

 

Immediately, the blonde eased on the brakes, only for the convertible to shake; sputter a few times, then give out completely. The trio shot each other worried glances, before piling out and circling around to the front engine. The moment Steph threw open the hood, a thick cloud of smoke billowed out like an erupting volcano. The girls jumped back; hacking up a storm.

 

"Aw, man! My car!" the blonde whined between coughs.

 

Olivia waved away the smoke; peering at the engine, "I think something might've overheated."

 

"Well that's just great!" Stephanie stamped her foot, "How are we gonna' get there now?"

 

The young inventor scratched her chin; undeterred as she carefully examined the motor-her eyes lighting up in realization, "Wait...I think I can fix this."

 

"How long?" the blonde asked.

 

"Don't know; not too long, I hope", Olivia set to work in rearranging pipes and pulling wires, "Let's see here..."

 

She then nearly buried herself in the engine; tinkering away while her friend watched from the sidelines, mumbling about how "it'd be dark by the time they got there". Thankfully, they broke down on a quiet side street where they wouldn't be in anyone's way. Although, it also meant no help would be coming anytime soon. To that end, Lucy took the time to walk around-taking stock of any nearby materials they could use. Life lesson number one: always have a backup plan.

 

...and sure enough, her master builder instincts kicked in; her vision zeroing in on some promising-looking pieces; a newly-formed blueprint ready to be acted upon.

 

Stephanie was so focused on Olivia's handiwork, she almost didn't notice Lucy walking away; a trash can and a broken lawn mower in either hand. She called out, "Hey! Where ya' going?"

 

"Don't worry", the action girl yelled back; not turning around, "Just puttin' together a Plan B in case Plan A doesn't work."

 

The blonde shrugged; not quite understanding, "Whatever..." She then turned her attention back to Olivia, who seemed to have worked out what the problem was, and didn't let up in her tinkering. At least the motor wasn't smoking anymore. Steph watched in amazement as her friend's hands flew over all the parts, as if she knew where each piece went and what it did.

 

Soon enough, just a few minutes later, the young inventor was finished. She dusted off her hands with a proud smile, "There! Hopefully, that should do it."

 

Stephanie had to blink back her surprise; the engine looked nearly brand new again. She bounced on her heels, pulling her friend into a hug, "Wow! Thanks! You're always so great at fixing stuff!"

 

"No problem", Olivia chuckled, "Now let's hurry; we're going to be late!"

 

But anything else she was going to say died in her mouth the moment she slammed the hood down. Without the two realizing it, Lucy had since returned, and was casually leaning against the passenger door-arms folded. She smirked and winked at them, "I've got it all taken care of."

 

She took care of it, alright...what "it" was, exactly, the blonde and the brunette couldn't quite figure out. Jutting out from both sides of the car was a set of wings one would see on a jet airliner. How she found the right materials, or made it match the paint color, or assembled it so quickly was anyone's guess.

 

Olivia breathed an audible, "Wow..." Amazed that THIS is what Lucy was talking about when she said she was a master builder.

 

Steph, on the other hand, couldn't hide her not-too-pleased shock at seeing her convertible being...well...converted, "Wha-what did you DO?!"

 

The action girl seemed unfazed at the outburst, "I thought this would be faster." She patted the wings, before slipping into the driver's seat, "We'll get there in seconds, now."

 

Her two hosts stared at one another, then back at the car; slack jawed at how she not only built this crazy contraption out of nothing, but talked as if this were an everyday occurrence. The not-DJ raised a brow, "Well? Ya' gettin' in or what?"

 

.

.

.

 

"Okay...hello? Everyone hear me? Testing one-two...three..."

 

From across the field, Mia came riding up to the sound stage on her horse. Sitting up so high, she came almost to eye level with Andrea, even while the singer was standing on a platform. The equestrian held back a groan, "Yes! We can hear you! The whole town can hear you."

 

The small crowd that was gathered around chuckled. Andrea blushed, "Sorry..."

 

"I know you're excited", said Mia, "But try and turn the volume down a bit. You know how easily spooked Bella can get."

 

She scratched said brownish-red horse behind the ears, before trotting back to the stable that was assembled nearby. Andrea, on the other hand, resumed putting the finishing touches on the huge sound system that was set up near the Heartlake Cafe'. She was glad the diner gave her the day off to help work on the festival. It was all the more chance to impress the judges with her singing-maybe even get noticed by a producer? It was a long shot, but...

 

"Stay focused", she thought, "First things first. Take care of the crowd already here..."

 

Indeed, as the festival slowly got underway, more and more people were trickling in-attracted to the smell of food, the sound of music, and the horseback riding show going on in the grassy field near the parking lot. Representatives from various charities around town had their tents set up, and already, donations were being taken. All n' all, it was a great start to what would no doubt be a great party. All that was missing was...

 

Andrea checked her watch, mumbling to herself, "Wonder where the girls are at? They should've been here by now..."

 

By "the girls", she meant Olivia, Stephanie, and, if she heard right, their "realm exchange" guest, Lucy. Suddenly, as if in answer to her question, there came the sound of...not quite a car, but not a low flying plane either. Almost a mixture of both. She turned at the noise, just as someone in the crowd pointed upwards, "Look! Up in the sky! Is that a car?"

 

"Is it a plane?" said someone else.

 

"No! It's..." a third person scratched their head, "...I don't know WHAT it is...!"

 

The young singer's eyes followed where everyone was pointing, and she herself almost didn't believe it. Flying through the air, at lightning speed, was...Stephanie's convertible?! Sure enough, the jet car came swooping in, causing a few startled people to scatter. It came to land neatly in a nearby parking space, to which Andrea ran over to check out the odd contraption more closely. Everyone else stayed at a respectable distance; content to admire it from afar.

 

Just as the musician was jogging up, the trio driving the car all leaped out at once. Here, it was just the friends she was waiting for. Lucy threw her hands in the air, letting out a happy whoop, "Now THAT'S how we do it in Bricksburg!"

 

Olivia looked frazzled, but otherwise alright, and she jumped in excitement, "That was totally amazing!"

 

Stephanie, however, appeared ready to throw up. She gathered herself, sucked in a deep breath, and nearly whispered, "Never. Do that. Again...."

 

While the blonde walked away to recover from the heart-pounding trip, Andrea shook off her shock enough to say, "Whoa! Where the heck did THIS come from?!"

 

"This..." Olivia motioned to the jet car, "..is what master builders can make!" She put an arm around the not-DJ's shoulder, "And this is Lucy."

 

The singer had no doubt that their guest was the one who tweaked the vehicle. She folded her arms, "From yesterday, right. Didn't expect you to make such an entrance. That's usually what I do."

 

"Do it with style, or don't bother doing it", the action girl winked.

 

"I like how you think", the musician smirked, "I'm Andrea. Hope you like the party we got goin' on. Charities from all over are settin' up here. If you wanna' learn more about Heartlake, this is where it's at!"

 

Lucy held back a laugh; not wanting to burst her host's bubble and say she'd been to parties WAY rowdier than this. Instead, she turned her attention to where a small group had gathered around a picket fence, at the same time that Olivia pointed, "Hey! Check out Mia!"

 

Sure enough, the red head was busy taking her horse through her paces; entertaining the crowd with all sorts of jumps and tricks. With each hurdle she passed, the audience cheered louder. It was only when the rider spotted her friends at the edge of the fence that she finally stopped. She trotted up to find Olivia, Andrea, Stephanie (who, by then, had recovered from the trip), and the new girl, Lucy, all lined up in a row; admiring the equestrian's skills. Immediately, Mia jumped down and unclipped her riding helmet to greet them. At least then, she wouldn't appear as intimidating versus being on top of a horse, looking down.

 

"Hey guys!" the red head nodded to the parking lot behind her, "Did you all spot that flying car? I almost fell off of Bella when I saw it!"

 

Steph suppressed a groan, though both her and her friends all turned and gave Lucy a knowing look, to which the not-DJ chuckled. Mia's eyes widened, "That was YOU?"

 

Lucy puffed up a bit with pride, "The one and only."

 

The equestrian's eyes shifted side to side; more nervous rather than amazed at the feat, "Any other weirdness you wanna' tell me about?"

 

The action girl raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

 

"Your friends the other day", the red head explained, "Like that talking cat. Is she here too?"

 

"No..." Lucy shook her head.

 

"Aww, that's too bad. I would've loved to see her", Mia petted her horse; staring at her as if she'd suddenly start speaking, "Ever since I was little, I've always loved working with animals...to find out there's other worlds out there where they can TALK...that's just...amazing."

 

Lucy still had a smile, though it lessened considerably. She wouldn't exactly call Unikitty an "animal" -not entirely. The princess was kind of in a class all her own. No one even really knew WHERE she came from, exactly. But even more discouraging was the implication that the horseback rider would have rather wished to see the action girl's friends than her.

 

Olivia seemed to sense this as well, and shot Mia a "watch what you say" glare, "You can meet Unikitty again anytime. Right now, we're here to learn more about LUCY."

 

"Yeah, what stuff do YOU like to do? Besides building, I mean..." Stephanie asked-keeping a friendly tone, even though she was still a bit miffed about her car being "upgraded".

 

"Yeah, when I first saw you, I thought you were a DJ or something", Mia chuckled.

 

The action girl was about to correct her, but then thought better of it, seeing no point. (Though, she couldn't help flashing a deadpan expression.) Instead, she took a moment to actually think about it. The last few years of her life were spent beating up bad guys and saving people. She greatly enjoyed the rush of that, but it wasn't exactly a "hobby" everyone could partake in. Besides building, what relatively "normal" things DID she do? Like she told Emmet, it was hard to live a day to day life when you were being hunted down. The few images that immediately came to her mind were the nights she spent with Batman...hanging out in the Batcave and listening to some new song he wrote. And since then, she'd been introducing Emmet to music genres he'd never heard before. He was a decent singer, surprisingly, and even if he clearly wasn't enjoying a song that she did, it made him happy just to see HER happy.

 

At long last, she answered with a shrug, "Well...now that you mention it, I DO like music."

 

Mia turned to Andrea; a sly look in her eye, "Oooh...looks like you got some competition."

 

"Competition?" Lucy blinked, confused.

 

"I've been trying to break into the music industry", the singer explained, "They're gonna' be holding a contest, and the proceeds are gonna' be split between all the charities that showed up here. Anyone can go up and perform if they want." She pointed to the nearby sound stage, where an audience was starting to gather, "It looks like they're ready to start. Wanna' try? I'll let you go first."

 

The not-DJ was partially taken aback by the offer. It'd been so long since she'd participated in a contest of any kind. But her desire to show these people who she really was overrode any lingering doubt, and she smirked; determination in her eyes, "You're on!"

 

With that, the girls made their way over to where the crowd was assembling. There weren't too many people lined up to perform just yet, so Andrea found it easy to jump ahead and take the stage. (Although, being in charge of the event could've had something to do with it.) Everyone quieted down as she grabbed the microphone; clearing her throat before speaking, "Hi, everybody! I just wanna' officially welcome you all to the annual Heartlake festival and concert, and thanks so much for coming! The charities we sponsor greatly appreciate your patronage!"

 

Everyone politely clapped at the announcement. The musician waited before continuing, "For our first contestant, coming to us all the way from Bricksburg, let's give it up for Lucy!"

 

The audience's applause was even harder as the action girl walked up and Andrea handed her the mike; whispering, "We got a bunch of CD's over there. Pick anything you want."

 

The singer then disappeared backstage while the not-a-DJ started flipping through the song choices on the nearby table. She hated to keep the crowd waiting, but trying to decide on a song was proving difficult. All the CD's were virtually nothing but "light and cheery" stuff; innocent songs the 14 and under group would enjoy. Nothing wrong with that, except it just wasn't HER. Surely there had to be SOMETHING in the pile that was a bit more "edgy"...

 

Finally, almost hidden amongst the back of the row, she found it. An album with a punk rock-looking band on the cover, and a perfect song to match. It was weird it was even there, considering the sunny pop tunes around it, but Lucy didn't much care. She'd give the audience a number they'd never forget.

 

Plunking the CD into the player, she cued up the music and took hold of the microphone-a hard rock, guitar riff erupting from the speakers on either side of her. And to the stunned on lookers, she began to sing.

 

_Can't stay at home, can't stay at school_

_Old folks say, ya' poor little fool_

_Down the street, I'm the girl next door_

_I'm the fox you've been waiting for_

_Hello daddy, hello mom_

_I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb!_

_Hello world, I'm your wild girl_

_I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb!_

The crowd didn't quite know how to react to such a rowdy musical number. Some bobbed their heads to the beat; others simply stared, slack jawed. But Lucy took no notice; turning the volume up a few notches and swinging the microphone cord around like a whip.

 

_Stone age love and strange sounds too_

_Come on baby, let me get to you_

_Bad nights causin' teenage blues_

_Get down, ladies, you've got nothin' to lose_

_Hello daddy, hello mom_

_I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb!_

_Hello world, I'm your wild girl_

_I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb!_

By then, Lucy was fully engrossed in the song; whipping her hair around, and swinging her arms like she was strumming an invisible guitar. Without even thinking, she cranked the volume on the speakers nearly as high as they would allow-screaming out the lyrics with a fiery passion.

 

_Hey street boy, what's your style_

_Your dead end dreams don't make you smile_

_I'll give ya' something to live for_

_Have ya', grab ya', 'till your sore_

_Hello daddy, hello mom_

_I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb!_

_Hello world, I'm your wild girl_

_I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb!_

_Cherry bomb!_

_Cherry bomb!_

_Cherry bomb!_

_CHERRY BOMB!!_

Lucy threw her arms open for the finale, as if she were prepping to do a stage dive. But between her yelling out the final words, combined with having the volume turned up to maximum, the enormous speakers just couldn't take it anymore. They shorted out with a loud pop and crackle; the microphone eliciting an ear piercing screech from the feedback, making everyone wince or back off.

 

Nearby, Mia's horse, Bella, was pacing nervously along her enclosure. The loud music had already made her antsy enough, but the moment the speaker volume popped and screeched, the startling sound finally set her off. She reared upwards on two legs, and with one hard push, she broke out of her pen-wanting anything to get away from the noise.

 

Mia was just about to complain about the music, until a fearful whine caught her attention. She whipped around just in time to see her horse galloping about, with throngs of people running for cover. She gasped in shock, "BELLA!"

 

The panicking crowd did nothing to soothe the frightened animal. Everyone cried out as they dodged and weaved-trying to stay out of the horse's path of destruction, which just wound Bella up all the more. She bucked and kicked; toppling over picnic tables and ripping through tents like a bulldozer.

 

Mia started pushing through the scared audience; knowing someone was bound to get hurt if she didn't do something, "Bella! It's me! Stop!"

 

Upon hearing her name called, the horse did a 180 turn; picking out her rider's blue shirt and red hair instantly. Without warning, she charged forward; plowing through more food stands, and catching one of her hooves on an extension cord lying in the grass. The wire, which was feeding into the spotlights on the music stage, went completely tight-entangling around the equipment, and causing it to tip over. One by one, the lights fell in succession like dominoes, until the entire scaffolding holding up the stage curtain collapsed in on itself.

 

Lucy leaped out of the way just in time; her full attention focused on Mia, who, amazingly, stood her ground, even as the horse very nearly stamped down on her. She held out her arms-speaking in as calm a voice as she could muster, "Bella! It's okay! It's me! Calm down!"

 

The horse, however, seemed to have no intention of calming down at all. So, the not-DJ did what she did best and took action. While the red head had Bella distracted, Lucy seized her chance and jumped from the stage-diving straight onto the horse's back. Bella reared up; trying to buck the action girl off her, but Lucy was quicker-grabbing hold of the reigns and pulling them with all her might.

 

In the end, all the practice she got in the Old West realm paid off, and within a minute, the horse eased up; bucking only once or twice, before finally stopping. Mia took Bella by the face-rubbing her head and muttering soft words to her so she'd finally settle down. Once everything seemed under control, Lucy hopped down to the ground and dusted herself off; the chaos over with at long last.

 

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the concert. The entire park surrounding the cafe' looked as if it were hit by a tornado. The fence that enclosed Bella was in tatters; the food tables all overturned. Most, if not all of the charity booths were dismantled, and the sound stage was now just a raised platform covered by a shredded curtain and smashed floodlights. While Mia went to hitch Bella to the nearest tree, onlookers attempted to begin cleaning up the mess. But considering how sparse the crowd was, compared to before the incident, it most likely wouldn't be until nightfall that they'd finally finish, if at all.

 

Andrea surveyed the damage; looking like she was trying her best not to cry, "The festival...it's ruined...!"

 

"It wouldn't be if Bella hadn't gotten spooked!" Mia marched up to her gathered friends-an angry gleam in her eye, "I TOLD you to turn down the music!"

 

"I DID!" Andrea pointed at the not-DJ, "SHE'S the one who cranked it up!"

 

Immediately, all eyes swiveled on Lucy, who was taken aback at the accusation, "What did I do?"

 

"Your loud punk music scared my horse and destroyed the whole festival! THAT'S what you did!" the red head shouted.

 

The action girl threw her arms open, "How was I supposed to know that?!"

 

Olivia came up and put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Mia, it was an accident..."

 

But the red head didn't seem to hear, or care. She took a step closer; cheeks flushing, "And what was the deal with jumping on Bella like that?! She could've gotten even more scared! I've been around horses my whole life; I was handling her just fine!"

 

"Yeah, 'just fine', until you could've gotten trampled!" Lucy shot back; her own anger rising, "Excuse me for trying to help!"

 

Olivia tried stepping between the girls, "Guys, come on..."

 

"Well maybe she didn't NEED your help! Or you could've just asked first!" Stephanie all but pushed her friend out of the way; rounding on the not-DJ, "Just like when you totally changed my car! It was MY car, not yours! Why didn't you get permission first?"

 

The action girl threw her hands up, defensively, "Okay, okay; I'm sorry! If you hate it so much, I'll switch it back. But I didn't think it was that big a deal. Master Builders change stuff all the time. That's just how we do it in Bricksburg."

 

All at once, Mia, Steph, and Andrea yelled, "Well this ISN'T Bricksburg!!"

 

For the longest moment, Lucy stared at the group surrounding her; finding it very hard to mask the shock on her face. They said they wanted to learn more about her, so she was just being herself. How was it her fault that things went wrong? It just wasn't fair...

 

...suddenly, a different sort of anger started to bubble inside her chest. Something she'd been keeping quiet about since her whole trip started. But now, she could hold it back no longer. Not after being yelled at for something she thought was so stupid.

 

"...you're right...it's not..." Lucy began; her lips a tight line as her frustration poured out, "...and you know what else?" She motioned to the mess around her, "You can fix this. It's not the end of the world. There WILL be other concerts."

 

Her eyebrows arched and her face reddened, "And you wanna' know how I know this? Because I've been through worse. FAR worse. I've seen people lose their homes, even their families...all just for doing what they loved to do."

 

She started pacing back and forth; tears stinging her eyes, "I'm sure none of you ever had people telling you your hobby was wrong. I'm sure YOUR police force never came to your house to take you away and lock you up, just because people saw you as being different!"

 

There was an empty soda can lying in the grass. She maneuvered it between her feet, "I've seen ENTIRE realms destroyed! Literally flattened to the ground!"

 

She then crushed the tin can beneath her foot for emphasis. It took all her will power to not choke up as she yelled, "But you wouldn't know, would you? Everything's just hunky-dory in Heartlake! Well FINE! But compared to your neighbors, you've got next to NOTHING to complain about in your "perfect" little city!"

 

And then, without another word, she spun on her heel and stormed away-not letting anyone or anything stop her. Olivia called out, but her cries fell on deaf ears. The not-DJ just kept walking; her quiet sobbing nearly unheard as she weaved through the debris and disappeared over the hillside.

 

For a brief moment, Olivia harkened back to the story the action girl told her and her aunt at the vet's office...about the fight against Lord Business and the Kragle, or whatever it was. She still didn't completely comprehend it, but she understood enough to know that her friends REALLY just dealt the new girl a low blow. In fact, for how much the Heartlake girls didn't fathom what went on in the other realms, maybe it was THEM who should've been called "the new kids".

 

With no hesitation, Olivia rounded on her trio of friends; her own anger evident, "How could you DO that to her?! She's been through a lot; more than any of us will ever know, and she was just trying to fit in the only ways she knew how!" She pointed at each one of the girls, "I know things look bad here, but this was all just a big accident, and YOU know it!"

 

Her friends nearly jumped back at her outburst. It usually wasn't like Olivia to get so mad. But the more they thought through everything that was said, the more their growing guilt started showing. The young inventor was right...maybe they HAD gone too far...

 

Before they could say anything, Olivia turned and started walking away-her face set with a clear purpose. Stephanie called out, "Where are you going?"

 

Without turning, Olivia answered, "To find Lucy..."

 

.

.

.

 

"Stupid festival...stupid concert...stupid song-stupid horse...stupid-stupid-STUPID...!"

 

With each muttered word, the action girl kicked a tiny rock down the road. When she ran out of rocks, she moved to dirt. And after dirt came just swatting at the air-anything to take her frustration out on. She couldn't believe how she lost it back at the cafe'. She was always supposed to be cool and in control. The things that she yelled about...it was something nagging at the back of her mind for a while, but she never actually gave voice to it before, not even to Emmet or her friends-not completely. Considering how she bottled up her past anger, it should've felt good to get it off her chest. And in a way, it did.

 

So why did she feel so bad about doing it?

 

Was it the people she took it out on? Maybe...but like it made much difference. She might as well have been shouting at a brick wall. They wouldn't get it; not ever. With that, she heaved a sigh; figuring she could swing by the vet's office, grab her backpack, then build herself a motorcycle and hightail it out of the city. OR, if Heartlake had such a problem with building, she'd WALK home.

 

"Lucy...?"

 

The not-DJ was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't even notice someone was walking behind her. Was she becoming used to not being a fugitive, so much so, that she was losing her sense to watch out for danger? She cursed herself for not paying better attention. Without turning, she growled, "Go away..."

 

The girl behind her didn't give up, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

 

Lucy recognized the voice. She wiped her eyes of any remaining tears, before turning just enough to spot Olivia at the edge of her vision. She asked, rather tersely, "Did you come to yell at me too?"

 

"No", the young tinker shook her head; eyes concerned, "Just to understand."

 

"You wouldn't..." the not-DJ folded her arms-her voice a bit softer, but no less annoyed, "...no one ever will."

 

Olivia cautiously walked closer, until she was fully facing the action girl. She looked her straight in the eye; her tone comforting, but firm, "Then explain it until I do."

 

Lucy kept her gaze trained on the ground; wondering where to even possibly begin...or if she should even say anything, period. But unlike the others, Olivia seemed like she genuinely wanted to listen. And when the action girl didn't answer right away, the inventor decided to help her along, "What's been bothering you? And I'm not talking about what happened back at the festival. I mean, like...you've been kinda' apprehensive this whole time we've been together. I wanna' say I sort of know why, but I don't wanna' assume the wrong thing. Whatever it is, it's okay to let it out...I won't get mad."

 

For the longest moment, the not-DJ bit her lip. What she was about to say was something she never shared with anyone...save for Vitruvius. But there was an honest concern in Olivia's eyes; a kind of sincerity that put Lucy somewhat at ease. Admittedly, she felt alot better after pouring some of her heart out at the vet's office. Somehow, she found it easier to tell an acquaintance her problems, rather than someone who had a built reputation on her...especially if that reputation was slightly fabricated in order to look cooler. Maybe it was high time to get real...

 

At long last, the action girl broke the silence, "...I lied."

 

Olivia raised a brow, "What?"

 

"Back at the vet's..." the not-a-DJ clarified, "...when your aunt brought up my parents, and I talked as if they were around...I lied."

 

The young inventor blinked in surprise; wondering just what this was leading into. But she could sense her friend was dropping some super personal information, so she respectfully stayed quiet and simply nodded-allowing her to continue.

 

Lucy heaved a heavy sigh, "...I never knew my dad. My mom never really talked about him. For as long as I can remember, it was just the two of us...and we had to do whatever we could to get by." She let out a half-hearted chuckle, "Your aunt actually sort of looked like her."

 

But soon, her face drew serious again as she thought back, "But then one day, our refrigerator broke, and we couldn't afford to replace it. It wouldn't be long before all the food spoiled." She glanced up at the sky; looking at everything and nothing, "At the same time, I loved tinkering with stuff...still do...at one time, I wanted to be a mechanic when I grew up." She then stared at her hands, "So...after all our neighbors couldn't figure out what was wrong with it, I took a look...and that's when..."

 

"...you discovered you were a master builder." Olivia finished for her.

 

Lucy nodded, "You're actually the first person I told that to...everyone else always seems to have such cool back stories on how they discovered their abilities; I thought mine was pretty lame..." She actually laughed at that, "But still...the moment I stared at all those parts...how, in my heart, I just KNEW how to fix it...I thought all our troubles were over."

 

She started pacing; lost in her own flashbacks, "And for a while, things WERE okay. I could now create whatever I needed. 'Course, my mom wasn't a builder; no one in her family was. So I guess having a kid who WAS, was kind of hard for her. There really wasn't anyone we could go to for advice...especially once Business' rules started taking over."

 

Lucy kicked a rock-the slightest bit of anger resurfacing, "I kept wanting to build; to push myself to the limit; see just what I could do-how far I could go...but my mom kept holding me back. She thought it wasn't natural to keep changing things-thought it was dangerous." She folded her arms, "But I was just so mad; having a talent and being forced to not use it...I didn't care about the law."

 

Lucy took a deep breath; trying to hold back tears, "So one day, I didn't have a ride home, so I built myself a motorcycle out of scrap...and I ended up getting a citation from the police..."for building in public". Looking back on it, I actually got off easy-Business' rules weren't as strict back then." A few tears then finally escaped her, "But for my mom, that was the last straw. She was tired of me trying to "play Robin Hood". Rumors were going around that master builders were being arrested and taken away all together. She didn't want me to be reckless and be the reason the police came banging on our door to haul us off."

 

She stared at the ground; a lump forming in her throat, "...we had a fight...a BAD fight...but even though we had a falling out, I was smart enough to know that being around her was putting her in danger...so I left...and I never went back."

 

Lucy hung on those final words for a long pause, letting Olivia soak in everything she heard. She then, at long last, fully faced the inventor; the full eight years of running and fighting showing itself, "I guess you know the rest...trained by a wizard; the Piece of Resistance; the Kragle, all that...but I guess...I've been so used to being on the run...having to be the action hero...now that the war is finally over...I don't know what to do with myself." She harkened back to the previous day, "All my friends had some place to be, or some purpose, except for me. When it was US versus Business, I was part of something bigger than myself...I wasn't just existing. Now I wonder if I'll ever be able to do anything "normal" ever again."

 

She could barely face Olivia as tears rolled down her face, "And I'd never wish anything bad on Heartlake City...but..it just...how could this place go for eight years being so perfect? Without anyone bothering you guys at all? Maybe this is bad to say, but...I'm jealous...I'm jealous you got to live a normal life and I didn't..." She shook her head, "Guess it doesn't really matter, though...I don't fit in here....or anywhere...not even with my own friends..."

 

The not-DJ wiped away the last of her sobs; not making eye contact again. All the while, Olivia stared in complete and utter silence and shock-amazed at everything she just learned. In that one moment, she instantly gained a new admiration for Lucy. She could only imagine all the hardship the action girl went through to save the world and protect the realms...even ones like Heartlake, that had no involvement or clue as to what was REALLY going on. It must have pained her to take on such a thankless task...

 

...well...as far as Olivia was concerned...all that was going to change...right now.

 

The young inventor placed a tentative hand on her friend's shoulder. When the not-DJ didn't dismiss her, or swipe her hand away, she felt it safe to start, "Lucy, I...I'm so sorry...I wish there was some way I could've been there for you...you're the bravest person I've met." She looped around so she was facing the action girl a bit more directly, "And yeah, you're right...we'll never completely understand what you went through...but...that doesn't mean we can't try to make things better for you."

 

Lucy lifted her head; staring into Olivia's eyes as she continued, "You had a rough start, but it doesn't have to be that way forever. Since we couldn't help you before, maybe we can help you to be happier now? You don't have to change your name or put on an act to be cool; you already ARE cool. And if you ever need a place to go to, you can always come here...because in Heartlake City, no one is ever left out."

 

There was a long pause as Lucy took in what the inventor was offering her. This girl, who had only known her for less than a day, was fully ready and willing to help her with whatever problem she had, in any way possible. She didn't berate her for having a "sob story"; didn't judge her for speaking harshly...she just saw through to who the action girl really was, and even more heartening, she respected it. And it was then that the not-DJ harkened back to what she told Emmet shortly after TAKOS Tuesday...about how everyone was going to have to adjust to all the changes happening in the world because of the victory of the master builders. Perhaps it was time to practice what she preached...

 

With that, Lucy finally managed a tiny, relieved smile, and she wrapped her arms around Olivia; embracing her in a hug. The inventor was surprised for only a moment, before returning the gesture in kind. From over her shoulder, the action girl muttered, "Thank you..."

 

Olivia giggled, "You're welcome."

 

Suddenly, just as the two split apart, there came the sounds of footsteps, as a group of people came running up the road. The girls turned to find Stephanie, Andrea, and Mia sprinting towards them; waving their arms as the blonde shouted, "There they are!"

 

The trio stopped in front of them; catching their breath. Olivia blinked in surprise, "Guys? How did you find us?"

 

"We followed you", Steph answered, as if that explained everything.

 

"AND we wanted to find Lucy", Andrea added in.

 

The not-a-DJ raised a brow, "Why? I thought you were mad at me?"

 

"Well, we were, but...we made a mistake", Mia rubbed the back of her head-looking more than guilty, "We shouldn't have yelled at you like that...it wasn't right for us to blame you for everything that went wrong...it was all an accident."

 

"We're really sorry", Steph apologized.

 

"Can you forgive us?" Andrea frowned; worried their friend would say no.

 

They needn't have worried. Only a moment later, Lucy smiled and waved off their concern, "Aw, don't sweat it. It's okay. Besides, I'm sorry too. It wasn't fair for me to yell at you for stuff that wasn't your fault. Let's just call it even."

 

The girls all heaved a sigh of relief. With that crisis taken care of, Olivia folded her arms and winked, "Weeelll...if that's all settled, maybe we oughta' get back to the festival? They're gonna' need all the help they can get cleaning up."

 

"Right!" Stephanie pointed the way, "Let's go!"

 

With a clear task at hand, the group of five then began the long hike back to the cafe' fair grounds. During which, Lucy found herself walking next to Mia, and she smirked, "You know...that was pretty brave what you did back there...walking up to a wild horse like that."

 

The red head chuckled, "Thanks...but that WAS kinda' cool, how you got Bella under control...I didn't know you had riding skills."

 

Lucy shrugged, "Let's just say I picked up a few things while living in the Old West realm."

 

.

.

.

 

"Yeesh, what a mess..." Andrea shook her head.

 

When the girls arrived back at the concert, they knew things would be bad. But after having taken a breather from the chaos, and now looking around the place with a much calmer mindset, it was still a bit surprising to see just HOW extreme the damage was. From their vantage point on top of a small hill, they could easily survey the entire festival-noting the ruined stage, the damaged tents, and all the litter scattered about. By then, the police had arrived; filing reports and helping volunteers with the clean up. Even so, suffice it to say, the girls had their work cut out for them.

 

Just as they were about to head down, an older man in a grey suit, and even grayer hair, jogged up to them, "Oh, girls! Isn't it terrible? I may as well cancel the festival at this rate."

 

"Don't worry, Mr. Mayor; we'll think of something", Steph tried her best to sound confident, "Give us three hours. If we can't get at least half of this fixed by that time, THEN we'll cancel."

 

"Sounds like a plan", the Mayor nodded, "Good to hear I can always count on you!"

 

As he walked away, Lucy gave the blonde a curious glance, "...THAT'S the Mayor?"

 

"Yeeeah...he's a bit of a character", Stephanie tried not to laugh, before turning serious again, "So...where should we start?"

 

"No worries; I already drew up some plans!" Olivia replied without looking at the others. She pulled out a small notebook and pen from her skirt pocket and began doodling the fair grounds-noting everything that would need repaired.

 

"Wow...that was FAST", Andrea smiled, "You're always so great at inventing stuff."

 

"I think Emma's the better designer", Olivia blushed, "But thanks...I was thinking about it on the way back, and the plans just sort of popped in my head. So I wrote 'em down before I forgot." She scrutinized the park another time, before drawing some more, "It's easier now that we're here. I can see what exact materials we'll need, and how each piece fits together."

 

Lucy started to nod, until the inventor's words really sunk in. Something about what she said sparked a curious thought. The action girl leaned in; trying to keep her voice steady, although the trepidation was evident, "Um..Olivia? About seeing all the pieces...that wouldn't include...seeing numbers on all those things too...would it?"

 

The young tinker suddenly paused in her sketching, and faced the not-DJ with a bit of recognition. Arching an eyebrow, she blinked in surprise, and whispered, "...you too?"

 

Instantly, Lucy's eyes went as big as saucers; her mouth dropping open in shock. She harkened back to earlier that day, when Olivia fixed Stephanie's convertible in a matter of minutes, and soon, it all made sense. Realization dawned, and she gasped, "Wha-? I...Olivia! Do you know what this means?!"

 

The inventor shook her head, "What?"

 

Lucy had to refrain from doing a face palm, and grinned, "It means...you're a master builder!"

 

Olivia was taken aback; nearly dropping her pen and paper as she blurted, "M-ME?!"

 

The others could hardly believe it. All that time, Heartlake actually DID have a master builder, and she was with them the whole time, and didn't even know it. Steph clapped her hands; practically bursting at the seams, "Wow! That is, like, so totally awesome!"

 

The inventor smiled; overjoyed at the news, but also seemed a bit hesitant, "I...I guess so, but...what do I do? Is there some book on being a Builder I should read?"

 

Lucy chuckled and patted her on the back, "We'll worry about that later. Right now, let's focus on the festival. Come on; I'll even give ya' a crash course."

 

With that, the girls set to work on repairing the fair grounds. Things were made alot easier thanks to Olivia's detailed outlines, and soon, the friends found themselves splitting off into groups-each one of them directing a team of volunteers on a particular area. Along the way, Lucy got to give Olivia some on-the-spot training to help her hone her new abilities; thinking back to all the lessons that Vitruvius once taught her. With TWO master builders helping, soon enough, the entire festival was completely repaired in less than the three hours promised.

 

Needless to say, the Mayor was beyond impressed, and personally thanked the girls onstage, to the cheers of a very happy and relieved crowd. From then on, the concert was back in full swing, as if nothing happened. Mia's horseback riding went off without anymore hitches, and Andrea finally got to show off her singing skills. The afternoon soon turned to evening, and it was almost sad when the festivities came to an end, for the party turned out even better than before the accident.

 

Once the majority of crowds started filing out for the night, Andrea decided to treat the girls to free soda and snacks at the cafe'. The five of them all squeezed together into one, small booth-laughing over every little thing that happened. They only quieted down when Stephanie cleared her throat, "I propose a toast! To turning the worst day ever, into the best day ever!"

 

Everyone was quick to agree and held up their drinks. But soon, Olivia added in-throwing Lucy a glance, "And more importantly, to new friends."

 

"To new friends!" everyone said at once, before clacking their soda cans together.

 

In that moment, the not-DJ took a good, long look at each of the girls. It was weird, how, at the start of the day, she wanted next to nothing to do with them, and longed to go home. Now, she actually wished she could stay a few extra days. This city may have seemed fairly boring on the surface, but much like when she got to know Emmet, she realized there was much more to these girls than met the eye.

 

She was pulled from her thoughts when Olivia nudged her, "Hey! Do you have a job anywhere?"

 

"At the moment, no...why?" the action girl shook her head.

 

"Well...I was thinking..." the inventor scratched her chin, "...if you're looking for work...since Heartlake isn't too far from Bricksburg, would you think about maybe getting a job here?"

 

"Here?" Lucy raised a brow, "At the cafe', you mean?"

 

"Yeah!" Olivia nodded, "You could work here with Andrea! Since you both like music so much, maybe you could help each other song write and stuff?"

 

The musician also nodded, as if to say, "that's a great idea". The not-DJ, however, pondered it for a moment. Even though their cities were close, it would still be an out-of-the-way drive for her. And there was Emmet to consider too. Still, it was a nice feeling to be worrying about her boyfriend and hanging out with her new gal pals, versus worrying about where her next meal would come from, or what new mission to go on. It was actually...normal.

 

"I'll think about it", she said at long last, then turned to the musician, "But if you want, YOU could always come to Bricksburg and apply at the radio station there. With your voice, you'd get in easy."

 

"Really?" Andrea perked up, "You think?"

 

"I'm positive", the action girl grinned and winked, "It's time those people were introduced to more music beyond just one hit song."

 

.

.

.

 

Lucy had arrived in Heartlake City on foot; thinking the place would be a bore-fest. She never thought she'd be leaving the place in a flying car...or with a new master builder.

 

The next morning, the girls all agreed to meet up in the park where they first met. From then, it was nothing but a half hour of goodbyes, friendly hugs, and promises to visit again soon. Stephanie even took the liberty of letting Lucy borrow her convertible for the trip home. In exchange, the not-DJ made sure to tweak the design just enough so that now, with a flip of a switch, the car could transform back and forth between normal mode and flight mode. To that, the blonde was very thankful, as she didn't want to be stuck with a plane forever.

 

Her, Andrea, and Mia watched as the jet car lifted off the ground and zipped up into the sky; waving to their friends the entire time. While Lucy stayed at the controls, Olivia made sure to wave back. She had decided to go with the action girl to see her off. That, and considering she was now an official builder, she felt it wise to formally introduce herself to the core Building group back in Lucy's hometown.

 

Speaking of which, the inventor also made it a point to tell the action girl that sometime soon, she planned on starting a club of her own. Perhaps now, she could help to find other master builders in Heartlake, for surely, she couldn't be the only one. Maybe there were others, like her, who had the potential, and simply didn't know it? The not-DJ agreed full heartedly, wondering that maybe their realms weren't so different after all?

 

In no time flat, Bricksburg appeared on the horizon line, to which Olivia took a moment to stare in awe at just how big the city was compared to her own. As soon as they were close enough, the action girl safely landed the car, and together, the duo got out; deciding to walk the rest of the way to the meeting spot.

 

"I wonder if Emmet and the gang had a nice time?" Lucy wondered aloud-taking note that there didn't seem to be much in the way of traffic today...that was strange...

 

Olivia giggled; looking at anything that caught her eye in this new place, "Knowing Emma, I'm sure they did." She took no notice, however, of the people sprinting by her, "Besides, we had to fix a destroyed concert in just two hours. What could be worse than...?"

 

Suddenly, the inventor was cut off when a nearby parked car blew up. Both girls jumped back in surprise, but before they could react, a giant spaceship flew by...what appeared to be...a flying saucer. The rainbow-colored disc zipped in between the buildings; beaming down some equally-colorful, blocky-looking creatures on every corner.

 

The girls could do nothing but stare in complete shock as people ran for their lives, while other citizens took up arms against the aliens. It was then that Benny hovered into view; a laser gun in hand, and he stopped midair upon spotting his friend, "Lucy! Thank the Man Upstairs you're back! We've been invaded! Again!"

 

Before he could explain further, an enormous, truck-sized tentacle exploded from a sewer lid in the street, and proceeded to grab him. The spaceman kicked and yelled in protest, "Eww-EWW! Not the tentacles! Get off of me!"

 

Just as quickly as the octopus arm appeared, it retracted back beneath the street, taking the astronaut with it. To all of this, Olivia could only turn to her friend and ask, "Is your realm always this crazy?"

 

Lucy shrugged, as if an alien invasion were an everyday occurrence, "Pretty much..."

 

Just then, one of the flying saucers clipped the top of a building, sending debris crashing down...and heading straight for the girls. The not-DJ put up her hands, but surprisingly, Olivia was quicker, and she began snatching objects as they fell-clicking them into place, until she had formed a giant, umbrella shape-shielding both of them. The action girl shot her an approving smile, as if to say, "Wow! She's a fast learner!"

 

Before she could compliment her, however, Batman came swinging in on his grappling hook. He helped both of them to their feet; shooting Olivia a smirk, "Nice moves there."

 

The young tinker blushed at being congratulated by a superhero, "Uh...thank you?"

 

The Dark Knight then turned to Lucy, "Who's the new chick?"

 

The not-DJ let out a groan; pushing her two friends together so they could shake hands, "Olivia-Batman. Batman-Olivia. She's a new master builder from Heartlake City."

 

From behind the superhero, Unikitty popped into view, as if she were hiding in his cape, "Ooh! Does this mean we get to have another party?"

Batman rolled his eyes-not even questioning how the princess was eavesdropping on them, "Fine by me. As long as Tony Stark doesn't show up. He is NOT invited ever again."

 

The foursome was so engrossed in their conversation, they almost didn't notice a rather imposing-looking Duplonian coming straight for them. They only turned when the thing was practically right on top of them, and they all huddled together-taken completely off guard. The alien reared back on its hind legs, ready to attack them...or give them a bear hug-it was difficult to tell.

 

But before the Duplonian could make its move, there came a high pitched yell of, "HIIIYYAAA!" And then, to everyone's amazement, Emma came flying in, seemingly out of nowhere; delivering a roundhouse kick that sent the alien toppling to the ground. She stood over her opponent with a classic, kung fu pose-making sure she truly incapacitated him. Upon seeing her friends, however, she went from serious to smiling instantly, "Oh! Hey Olivia! Hey Lucy! Glad you're back!"

 

The not-DJ, on the other hand, stared at the incredible sight before her; mouth hanging open in disbelief. Olivia nudged her; blushing and giggling, "Oh. I'm sorry. Did I forget to mention that Emma takes karate classes?"

 

Forget to mention it?! That was a tiny bit of vital information, yes! It made the action girl wonder if the Heartlake gang was hiding anything else. But everyone around her seemed to pay it no mind; jumping into danger again to save the citizenry. The not-DJ shook her head. If TAKOS Tuesday wasn't proof that so much could change in just three days, this WAS.

 

She was pulled from her thoughts when Emmet came to stand next to her. He tapped her on the shoulder and smiled, "Nice to have you back home. I missed you."

 

He hugged his girlfriend, to which she returned it in kind, "Same here. And man, do you have ALOT to explain."

 

"Yeeaah...it's kind of a long story", the construction worker blushed, "How was Heartlake City? Hope your trip was a little less crazy."

 

To that, Lucy took a good look around; watching the alien battle unfold. Along with her old friends, Olivia was making good use of her new abilities, while Emma provided great back up with her karate skills. If someone had told her just a day or two ago that these girls came from such a "boring" place like Heartlake, she would've laughed. It went to show just how much she still had to learn about her neighboring realms as well.

 

At last, Lucy smirked, "I think we're gonna' get along just fine."

 

[Chapter Art](http://kartoon12.deviantart.com/art/Cherry-Bomb-646748321)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So apparently, there's alot of people who outright hate the Lego Friends line of playsets; arguing that it enforced gender roles on kids. Lego reported that 90% of their buyers are boys, so they wanted to make more feminine sets to bring in more girl buyers. (Even though Lego is a really gender neutral toy.) As someone who works at Toys r' Us, I can tell you right now that a good percentage of the Lego's we sell (and it's the #1 toy we sell) is the Friends sets...and both girls AND boys buy them and enjoy them. Just ask my youngest cousin (who's a boy), who happily put together Olivia's treehouse, and had Disney Princesses hanging out with the Avengers in it. I see plenty of boys who want "girly" toys like Easy Bake ovens, and girls who want "boy" toys, like remote control cars. Toys can be enjoyed by EVERYONE, no matter what age or gender.
> 
> So bottom line, I can understand why people got upset, but I can also see why Lego did what they did. And after seeing so much fan fiction making fun of and bashing the Friends (even the movie itself does at one point), I thought it was time for THIS fan to come to the defense. Catch the animated series on YouTube if you can. It's actually pretty decent, with good characters and nice stories.
> 
> But onto the chapter itself: this is basically akin to when some horrible disaster happens in a state, town, or country that isn't your own, and you just hear about it on TV. Of course, you feel bad for the people there, but you also don't get too upset about it because it's not affecting you. You care, but there's that disconnect because it didn't happen in your country/town/whatever. That's basically the vibe I was going for here. The girls want to befriend Lucy, but they can't understand what she's gone through since TAKOS Tuesday didn't affect their town at all. It was also a great chance to input my own version of Lucy's backstory a bit. Also, the song she sang was originally going to be "So What", by P!nk, but I thought it was talking more about her break up with Batman, rather than herself, so "Cherry Bomb" by the Runaways won out in the end. (And it was also an excuse to throw in another "Guardians of the Galaxy" reference, like the "Starlord" name drop in the previous chapter.)
> 
> Coming up next: Ma and Pa Cop enlist Emmet and Lucy's help in tracking down their sons, who've gone missing. Will Good Cop/Bad Cop be able to face their parents after what they did to them? And will Emmet and Lucy be able to forgive the former henchman of Lord Business?


	5. And I Must Bide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ma and Pa Cop enlist Emmet and Lucy's help in tracking down their sons, who've gone missing. Will Good Cop/Bad Cop be able to face their parents after what they did to them? And will Emmet and Lucy be able to forgive the former henchman of Lord Business?

"And so, even with the mad scientist defeated, and the magic artifact in his possession, will our hero be able to escape the doom trap in time? Will he make it home safely? Tune in next week to the exciting adventures of Johnny Thunder and find out!"

 

Emmet was practically bouncing in his seat; smiling from ear to ear, "Wow! That new episode was SO awesome! How's Johnny gonna' get out of THIS one?"

 

Next to him on the double decker couch, Lucy rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Beats me. Although the REAL Johnny's much more clever. He wouldn't have fallen into that trap to begin with."

 

While the construction worker rambled on about his new favorite show, the not-a-DJ had to try her best not to sigh. With the weather being a bit crummy lately, the young couple decided to take the day off from the rebuild efforts. Somehow, they ended up snuggled next to each other on the couch in their apartment-settled in to watch an all day marathon on TV. Secretly, the action girl thought the show was kind of corny, but then again, it was miles above that stupid, "Where Are My Pants?", which thank the Man Upstairs it got cancelled. (Although, the actors went on to do a spin off, "Whose Hat is This?", which was equally absurd.)

 

But seeing Emmet's excitement over something new made spending a day on the couch worth it. Lucy gently took his hand, if only to keep him from hitting his head on the top bunk of the couch, to which her boyfriend instantly calmed down. He regarded their hands a moment, before flashing her a grin, though this one was more of the loving variety. And she too blushed; trying not to laugh at how quickly he could go from jumping around like a little kid, to simply quietly staring at her with his gentle eyes-the TV momentarily forgotten. And speaking of "magic artifacts", the not-DJ couldn't help but wonder...as terrible as Lord Business' plans for world domination were...if it hadn't been for the Prophecy, or the Piece of Resistance, or any of that, the two of them might've never met each other. Heck, NONE of their friends-Unikitty, Benny-any of them, might've never crossed paths...and somehow, she found that thought very disconcerting. Their whole gang was like a family...the idea of them split apart like that...

 

...funny how fate tended to swing. For all the bad things that happened, so much good came out of the mess as well. Making unexpected friendships...people coming together to help each other...

 

...leaning in closer to Emmet, lost in his eyes...their lips nearly touching...

 

Suddenly, a knock at the door shattered the moment. Lucy froze while the Special drew back-both of them snapping out of whatever trance they were in. She hoped she was only hearing things, until the person knocked again and rang the doorbell, and it took all her willpower not to groan. Of all the times for someone to show up!

 

Emmet seemed to sense her frustration, "Uh...I better go get that." As he rose from the couch, he patted her on the shoulder; giving her a sympathy smirk, "I'll be right back."

 

With that, he made his way over to the door and spun the wheel on the airlock, all the while wondering who it could be. All his friends had the combination to his apartment-they could come in whenever they wanted. He got his answer when, upon opening the door, he was met with the sight of an elderly couple standing in the hallway. Both had grey hair and glasses, and they stared at the construction worker for a brief moment, as if they were surprised he answered.

 

The Special raised a confused brow, "Uh...hello?"

 

The man spoke first, "Hi there, lad. Are you Emmet Brickowski?"

 

Said "lad" took note of the Irish accent...something about that voice sounded faintly familiar, but where? But more than that, his eyes zeroed in on the badges that both of them were wearing. They were cops? What did he do wrong? Thoughts of being whisked away to an interrogation room again made Emmet slowly sputter out, "Uh..yeeeaaah? That's me. Um...I'm not in trouble, am I? I mean, if I went into one of those 'crazy builder' modes without knowing it again, and made something REALLY weird, I'll totally go and UN-build it."

 

"Oh no, no-no; nothin' like that", the woman chuckled with a similar accent to her partner, though not without a hint of nervousness, "Actually...it's US who are in a bit of a spot."

 

It was then the construction worker noticed both of their heavily concerned expressions. In fact, the man held his hand out at his side, to which the lady gingerly took it without even looking. Just what was going on here?

 

The woman answered his silent question, "We NEED yer' help...

.

.

.

 

"Good Cop/Bad Cop is your son?!"

 

Lucy hadn't intended to raise her voice as much as she did, but there was no helping the shock. If the elderly couple sitting across from her and Emmet noticed, they didn't say anything-only nodded.

 

The foursome had gathered in the living room, all handling the cups of coffee the Special had offered to them...though, it seemed no one was quite in the mood for drinks. The unexpected guests had introduced themselves simply as Ma and Pa (insisting that "Mr. and Mrs. Copper" sounded too formal). Of course, the construction worker and the not-DJ were more than willing to help them with whatever they needed, especially when they said their sons were missing...

 

...until they said just WHO their sons were...

 

"We saw them only once, back on TAKOS Tuesday", Ma explained; her eyes drilling into her coffee mug as she thought back, "But ever since then, we haven't seen hide or hair of 'em."

 

Pa stroked his moustache-equally nervous, "We tried callin' 'em, but no one answers. And we thought, surely, they would've stopped by our house by now...but they haven't."

 

Emmet shrugged, "Did you guys try going to HIS house?"

 

"Of course, dear; that's the first thing we tried", Ma sighed, though she seemed more distressed than annoyed at the suggestion of the obvious, "But every time we've gone, they're not there."

 

She bit her lip and glanced at her husband, who patted her hand in return, "It's been a few weeks now...and we're worried that somethin' might've happened to 'em..."

 

Pa drifted off after that, but his face said it all-they wanted Emmet and Lucy to help them track down Good Cop/Bad Cop. For a long, uncomfortable moment, both couples simply stared at one another in silence-the Master Builders even more so. This whole scenario was just...weird. Ma and Pa were both cops; why didn't they just file a report, or whatever the police did when a person disappeared? The way they looked at them, and at each other...there was clearly something else going on here they weren't telling. But even more off-putting was the sheer surprise that:

 

One-GCBC even HAD parents.

 

Two-That said parents were super nice. (At least it appeared that way-"good first impressions" and all that...)

 

And three-That they would come to a pair of Master Builders, of all people, for help.

 

As the Special blinked off the shock, all he could think was, "Wow...I guess good or bad...everyone has a family out there."

 

At long last, the action girl broke the quiet when she cleared her throat and folded her arms; brow raised as if this couple were putting on some elaborate sad act and she wasn't buying it, "Look...we're really sorry about your...son." She struggled to even get that last word out, like she couldn't believe that two-faced cop was anyone's kid, "But if you think we can help, then you-"

 

Sensing her answer, Emmet quickly cut her off, "Uh...hey, Luce? Can I, um...can I talk to you for just a sec?" He added in a not-so-subtle whisper, "Like...alone?"

 

Before she could say anything else, he gently herded her off the couch and into the kitchen, while calling over his shoulder, "Uh, just give us a minute here. We'll be right back."

 

Almost simultaneously, both Ma and Pa waved, "Take yer' time, dears."

 

The construction worker pulled his girlfriend behind the kitchen counter-ensuring their privacy. Although Lucy kept her voice low, she let loose an angry huff, "Please don't tell me what I THINK you're thinking..."

 

"Come on", Emmet motioned to the couple waiting in the other room, "They're really scared...I think we should help."

 

"Oh, THEY'RE scared? Well what about US?" the not-DJ knew her boyfriend knew what she meant by the word 'us', "The ones who were scared to even go out anywhere because of HIM." She also knew Emmet knew who she meant by 'him'. She put on an Irish accent; speaking in a sweet voice pitched higher than necessary, "Oh, hello there. Ye' know that guy who was chasin' ye' down all those years, and locked up you and all ye' friends? Yeah, well, he's not talkin' to his mommy and daddy anymore, and we really gotta' find him. Will ye' help us? Pwetty pwease?" She slipped back to her normal tone; frown deepening, "Forget it."

 

"But Lucy..." Emmet started.

 

"But nothing!" the action girl swiveled on her heel, not facing him, "There's NO way I'm helping. Maybe the guy doesn't WANT to be found."

 

"But things are different now", the Special tried walking around to look her in the eye, "Everything changed. People can change. And what if he really IS in trouble?"

 

The not-a-DJ kept her eyes on the floor; knowing she'd be suckered into this if she took one glance at his puppy dog pout, "It's HIS problem, then."

 

Emmet sucked in a breath; trying not to get frustrated, "Look...I know I wasn't in this mess as long as you have...so I won't pretend to understand everything you've gone through." He then took her by the shoulders, "But right now, all I see are two concerned parents looking for their kid...and whether you think the guy's changed or not...wouldn't you wanna' know where he's at?"

 

Lucy finally dared to glance up at her boyfriend, who fixed her with a gaze that said, "I'm going with them no matter what. Are you coming or staying?" And those eyes...darn it, why couldn't he quit looking at her like that? Even worse, he was absolutely right. If Bad Cop WAS up to something, it'd help to find out his exact location. "Keep your enemies close" as the saying went. But jeez...she never thought she'd actually wish she could go back to watching the Johnny Thunder marathon...

 

But as she stole a peek into the living room, she caught sight of Ma and Pa-still sitting smack up next to each other. They appeared even more worried than before. Ma had her head in her hands, on the verge of tears, while Pa patted her on the back-mumbling something to her, probably to keep her from crying.

 

Much as she didn't want to believe it...some place in her gut told her this wasn't an act. Between that and the construction worker giving her a look, she stiffened a groan.

 

Fine...she'd help...that didn't mean she was going to like it.

 

Without another word to her boyfriend, she stepped back into the other room-arms still crossed. Both Ma and Pa perked up at hearing her come in, and they stared at both Builders with a mix of apprehension and hope. With that, Lucy took a deep breath; praying she wouldn't live to regret what she was about to say.

 

"Alright...what do you want us to do?"

.

.

.

 

Emmet and his girlfriend didn't quite know what to expect when they were loaded into the backseat of an older squad car, or when the elderly cops kept driving further and further into the outer edge of Bricksburg. Eventually, the foursome came to a stop at a rather quaint-looking townhouse. With only a few other buildings nearby, it stuck out with its pale blue color scheme and garden growing in the flower box outside the window. Both the Cops and the Builders all got out at once, with Ma leading the way. Quickly, she fished for her keys and unlocked the front door-showing everyone inside.

 

"Okay", she said aloud, though more just to gather her thoughts, "Let Pa and I just grab whatever equipment we might need, and freshen up a bit. Snacks are in the kitchen if anyone's hungry." She then turned to her husband, "Why don't you go and warm up the other car so when we leave, we can split up and skedaddle right away?"

 

Pa simply nodded, and the duo set to work; momentarily leaving Emmet and Lucy to their own devices in the tiny living room. On the whole, the place looked cozy and inviting enough, though the sparse furniture and few knick-knacks definitely gave off a dated, "grandma's house" vibe. The Special chuckled in an attempt to askew the awkwardness, "So, um...their house is nice..."

 

The action girl said nothing; only rolled her eyes to clearly say, "how did you talk me into this?" Instead, she started pacing, as if trying to will the Cops to hurry up so they could get this man hunt over with...

 

...that is, until she noticed the various picture frames on the nearby mantle. Upon closer inspection, she soon discovered all the photos were of the "Cop Family", if one could call it that. Soon enough, Emmet came to stand next to her-wondering what she found, and the two slowly took in all the snap shots. A birthday party...some kind of "deputy barbeque", if the banner in the background was a clue...Ma, Pa, and their son playing board games...one appeared to be cut out of a yearbook of sorts, with photos of Good and Bad Cop side by side, only the labels underneath read "Good Cop" and "The COOLER Good Cop"...

 

...but most telling of all was a double frame that could flip open and feature two pictures. Both were of the trio of Cops, and both looked nearly the same, with Ma and Pa flanking their son and lovingly squishing him between them...except that one featured Good Cop, while the other posed with a blushing, but equally smiling Bad Cop...and not one of those, "neh-heh-heh-I got ye' cornered now!" smirks that Lucy had grown accustomed to, but...an actual, genuine, happy grin.

 

She nearly rubbed her eyes in disbelief. The feared and ruthless Bad Cop..smiling? But he never smiled...not like that...didn't he?

 

Just then, the construction worker nudged her, "Psst...hey, Luce; check this out."

 

He pointed to another photo that was bigger than the rest-a large, group shot taken outside of some fancy building. The twenty or so people; all cops, were lined up, and dressed to the nines in their fanciest uniforms-the regular kind that Ma and Pa wore, and not the motorcycle version that GCBC was known for. But even with the different outfits, the guy with the aviators on the far right was unmistakable.

 

"Aww, that was when they graduated."

 

Both the Special and the action girl jumped at the voice, and swiveled to find Ma Cop standing right behind them. Immediately, Emmet blushed and cast his eyes down; suddenly getting the feeling he was intruding on something very private. But Ma didn't seem to mind and stepped between the Builders to take the photo. She gazed at it for a quiet moment; smirking, "They had just gotten out of the academy-highest marks in the class...Pa and I were so proud." She placed the picture back on the mantle, "That was the second happiest day of my life."

 

The construction worker chuckled at her choice of words, "What was the first?"

 

"Easy", she plucked a much smaller snap shot off the shelf and handed it to him. Both he and his girlfriend glanced at the much younger looking Ma and Pa-she with red hair still-his brown, along with a very small kid standing between them, with a gap toothed smile, spiky black hair, and a pair of round glasses taped in the middle, that looked too big for his face.

 

The duo stared at the photo, then up at Mrs. Copper, with an "I don't get it" face. She sighed, but still smirked, "It's the day we brought them home."

 

Much like when she built, Lucy added up all the puzzle pieces in her head...how their hair colors didn't match...and "brought him home"? From where? The hospital? Couldn't be-the kid wasn't a baby...unless...

 

Suddenly, the pieces all clicked together, and the not-DJ stared at Ma with utter surprise, "...he's adopted?"

 

The older cop gave a firm nod. By then, her husband had padded into the room-wondering what was holding up the trio so long. Lucy, however, continued to stare at the photo-a brow raised, not holding back her look of uneasiness. Emmet, on the other hand, was more than confused at her knee jerk reaction, "What's so weird about that?" Why did she think this was some Earth-shattering information? He shrugged, "I'm adopted...what's the big deal?"

 

"Nothing, just..." the action girl started, but stopped short when his words finally settled in her consciousness, "...wait, WHAT?!" She swiveled on him; eyes wide, "YOU were...?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

 

The Special rocked on his heels and blushed, "You never asked...does it matter?"

 

"Well..no, but..." Lucy squeezed her eyes shut; reeling over all this information being thrown at her so fast. The bad guy who used to chase her was missing. His sweet-as-angels parents wanted her to find him. They dump her with this sappy back story...and her boyfriend just casually admits he's adopted.

 

"What the brick?" she thought, "Did I just..jump a dimension or something?"

 

There was so much to ask with so little time. Realizing she hadn't said anything for a long, awkward moment, she quickly filed all this new info into a folder labeled "chew on this later" in her mind, if only to keep from losing it completely. Instead, she posed a different question to change the subject, and blurted out, "How does it work?"

 

Pa blinked, "What?"

 

"GCBC...his face, the..." she waved her hands as she struggled to find the right words, "...the flippy face...how does that work?" She took note of the double sets of photos, as well as the Cops' pronoun usage, "I mean, come on; how can he be two people?"

 

But the elderly couple only blinked at her; half confused at the shift in topic, and half...disappointed? That she didn't understand? It was Pa who spoke-his tone very matter-of-fact, "...because they ARE two people, lass."

 

This time, Emmet DID share her surprise. Until GCBC, both of them had never encountered someone with a face on both sides of their head. They'd never have thought it possible if they hadn't seen it. Even the construction worker, for all his acceptance of the unusual, found it odd when he woke up in that interrogation room...but then again, with all the craziness that happened in those three days, it wasn't like he had much time to dwell on it.

 

Ma let out a heavy sigh as she put the picture back on the shelf. Clearly, the answer coming on was something she'd grown used to having to explain to people. But she kept her gaze on the photo, as she reflected, "...needless to say, my sons are very unique...and no one was too keen on taking them in, permanently." She glanced across at the other pictures, "People mistook them as one person with some sort of split personality...but Pa and I figured out that wasn't the case. And since we wanted a family, we took up the challenge when no one else would." She chuckled, "Which really wasn't too much of a challenge at all. The lads just needed someone who had the patience to give 'em a chance."

 

Emmet cocked his head; trying to understand, "So...he's...I mean, they're...brothers? Two people sharing one body?"

 

Both Cops nodded. Pa faintly smiled, "Aye...they're very special..."

 

Emmet sort of smirked along with him, but Lucy nearly choked on the choice of words. Did Pa say that on purpose? It was so much easier to just see GCBC as a monster, but...now her conscience was in a struggle. More and more, she couldn't shake the thought that maybe the Coppers had brought her and her boyfriend here for a reason? That maybe they WANTED them to find those photos on the mantle...to show them ahead of time that their son...sons?...weren't as bad as initially perceived. Even though this new found sympathy wouldn't suddenly sway her opinion on the guy (guys? That still took getting used to...) instantly...there was no denying that the more she met the family and learned more about them...well, she wasn't sure WHAT to think at that point.

 

Pa finally sought to break the tension when he clapped his hands and leaned over to his wife, "Uh, honey, I got the car started."

 

Ma came to attention, "Oh yes, right. We best be off then."

 

Lucy sighed with relief. By then, she was willing to do anything to get out of that house. Emmet, meanwhile, geared himself for whatever might be coming their way, "So, what's the plan?"

.

.

.

 

The big plan turned out to be simpler than the Builders expected. The foursome split into teams of two, with Emmet and Pa Cop taking off in the squad car they arrived in, while Lucy and Ma Cop slid into the couple's extra car-a normal one they must've used when they weren't on patrol and off duty. The not-DJ couldn't place the model at the moment; just something that was clearly older, if the radio knobs (and not buttons) and the manual window cranks were any indication. Frankly, she didn't care. What she REALLY wanted was to not be separated from her boyfriend. At least then she could vent her true feelings about this whole situation to him. Instead, she was stuck sitting next to the mother of a guy she didn't exactly like, to put it mildly. The girls were headed for the Bricksburg police station, to see if anyone there knew anything, or better, had spotted or actually talked to Good or Bad Cop. They WERE still the Chief after all. (Chiefs, technically.)

 

For the longest time, the duo rode in silence; Ma driving, and the action girl staring out at all the buildings going by-taking mental notes of a few places her and her friends could visit later to help rebuild. She also didn't want to face Mrs. Copper, who's puppy dog pout was even more effective than Emmet's. In fact, the lady spoke so gently, Lucy almost didn't hear her when she started, "Ye' look like ye' got somethin' on yer' mind, lass."

 

THAT was an understatement. The not-DJ nearly laughed. Instead, she finally turned to get a good glance at Ma. The old cop kept her eyes on the road, but she obviously had an ear open, ready to listen to whatever Lucy wanted to talk about, but was holding back. The action girl regarded her companion a moment. She knew WHAT she wanted to say, but not exactly HOW to say it. Surely, this woman was aware of how awkward this entire goose chase was for her...but she couldn't bring herself to get angry and yell at the lady either. What was it with that superpower all old people had that prevented them from getting screamed at?

 

Never the less, this was probably going to be their only private moment before they got to the station, so if Lucy wanted to speak her mind, now was the time. Taking a deep breath, she, at long last, answered, "Why us?"

 

By 'us', she meant her and Emmet-Ma knew that much. She stole quick glances at the not-DJ, as the Builder continued, "Why did you need our help? We're just going to ask some questions...you could've done all this yourself."

 

Ma was quiet for a long pause, until she shrugged, "...people like you."

 

With those three words, recognition dawned. The mother cop knew the gravity of what she was asking when she mentioned her sons to anyone; Builders in particular. But if people saw a Master Builder that was on her side, they might be more apt for a conversation. Lucy still wasn't sure if she agreed with all this...but she understood it.

 

Ma broke the silence again, "I can't thank ye' and yer' friend enough fer' helpin' us...we really appreciate it."

 

The not-DJ almost said 'you're welcome'. Instead, she went with, "What would've you done if we said 'no'?"

 

Ma was still smirking from her earlier statement, though it lessened considerably when she muttered, "I don't know...you were the only ones who came along."

 

The action girl was about to ask what she meant by that. The cop must've sensed her question, for she went on, "We've probably asked almost every Builder in the city if they knew anythin'...we never stayed long."

 

Somehow, Lucy got the feeling their brief visits weren't entirely of their own volition. Just how many times were they told 'no'? How many people kicked them out, or slammed the door in their faces when they revealed who they were looking for? She should've been just as angry, but instead found it just...sad. Maybe this was why Pa and Ma insisted on taking their own cars, instead of Emmet simply following them in his...did they really believe he and her would jump at the first chance to abandon them?

 

Speaking of Master Builders, there was another question knawing at her that was either completely justified, or would get her kicked out of the car. But Ma had proved she was no fool, so why try to hold back? Lucy braced herself as she mumbled, "So...did you and Pa...look for...Builders too?"

 

Mrs. Copper stared straight ahead; her lips sealed. She only shook her head.

 

That was relieving...sort of. The not-DJ kept going, "...did they...talk about work at all?"

 

Again, Ma shook her head, "Not alot...we know what we do is dangerous...we tend to keep work at work."

 

Lucy nearly face palmed. She finally gathered the nerve to blurt out, "Well...just how much did you guys know...about what was going on?"

 

The old cop sat on that question for a tense minute. But it didn't seem she was hesitant to answer; more like she was wondering how to take eight and a half years and neatly sum it all up. Eventually, she settled with, "...whatever I was allowed to know."

 

The not-DJ could tell Ma had more to say, so she stayed quiet. Little by little, the mother explained in a nervous tone, "When the President of the world asks ye' to do something, ye' do it." She breathed a sigh; trying to retain her composure, "...there's days I wonder just how many other times we were used...to make sure they followed orders..."

 

Lucy dared to ask, "...'other' times?"

 

Ma's eyes widened a moment, as if realizing what she just let slip out. But there was no turning back. Even as she finally came to a stop in front of the police station, she didn't get out; gripping the steering wheel so tightly, it could've snapped off. The action girl nearly panicked at her driver's sudden gut reaction, "W-why? What happened if they didn't follow orders?"

 

At that point, Ma didn't trust herself enough to be able to look at her companion without crying. She squeezed her eyes shut, like trying to will away a nightmare. With shallow breaths, she muttered, "...Business was demonstrating his new Kragle machine...we tried so hard to keep up a smile...we didn't want to make them any more scared than they already were..." She shook her head, "...but we all knew there was no gettin' out of it...and I don't blame them for what they did...what they HAD to do...or else...they would've been frozen with us..."

 

It took Lucy a few seconds to piece together what exactly Ma was talking about, but when the proverbial light bulb went on, she almost recoiled in horror, "They...they were FORCED to...Kragle you?!"

 

The mother cop said nothing; didn't nod; didn't make a move, but she didn't deny it either, and it was all the more for the not-DJ to stifle a gasp. All this time, being blinded by anger towards the Cops who tried to capture her, she hadn't considered just how much Pa and Ma were hurting too. GCBC may have affected alot of people, but Ma and Pa were their PARENTS...just how much of this was killing them inside? Suffice it to say, the action girl had been given alot to think about. She patted Ma on the shoulder and whispered, "...I'm so sorry..."

 

The elderly cop gathered herself; finally staring up at their destination. She sucked in a breath, "Well...we're here."

 

She then sat up and wiped her eyes; checking herself in the rearview mirror and touching up her makeup-wanting to be presentable. Clearly, she was back in full cop mode again; getting down to the matter at hand. And the way she glanced at Lucy one last time, there was no doubt that little episode had to STAY in the car, to which the not-DJ nodded. Forcing a smile, Ma sighed, "Alrighty then...let's pray to the Man Upstairs we catch a break."

 

The two ladies then got out of the car; Ma leading and Lucy right behind her. Officers of all kinds filed to and fro from the station, and the action girl took notice of the fact that the entire staff was human-no robots to be seen at all. None the less, it didn't help the pang of anxiety that shot through her. Barring the one time she had to trail GCBC to rescue Emmet from the melting chamber, this was the first time she'd ever gone to the police station. For obvious reasons, this was the one place the Master Builders had to avoid at all costs. It took everything in her willpower not to run away; assuring herself that she wasn't being hunted anymore-things were different now..and Ma Cop was with her.

 

She still didn't trust GCBC...but she found she could trust Ma.

 

Upon entering the station, the whole office was a buzz of activity. But the mother cop easily made a beeline for the main desk; hoping her sons would be sitting there-waiting to jump up and yell, "Surprise! We were just playing a joke on you!" But no such luck. Instead, she was met with the sight of a different officer, with blonde hair and a standard issue, grey vest. He was busy scribbling away at a report; not looking even as the duo walked right up in front of him. And yet, Ma's eyes lit up when she recognized him. It may not have been her sons, but this was still a welcoming face to see.

 

"Aww, well look who it is!" she put her hands on her hips, "What're ye' doin' on this side of town?"

 

The officer finally glanced up from his work, and upon seeing who was talking, he gasped in equal surprise, "Ma Cop?"

 

"Chase!" she laughed.

 

The blonde quickly abandoned whatever report he was working on, and circled around the desk to envelope Ma in a hug. By then, a few other officers noticed her as well, and threw her a few waves and "hellos". All the while, Lucy stood back at a respectable distance; watching the exchange with a half smile. It eased her nerves, if only slightly.

 

"Aww, it's been so long, lad", Ma pulled away from the hug, "Last time I saw ye', you were fresh out of the academy." She playfully squished his face, like he was a little kid.

 

Chase took the "abuse" in stride; smirking as he let Ma put an arm around his shoulder and be introduced to the young lady watching them, "Lass, this fellow went to the academy with me' sons. He's a friend of ours."

 

Said "fellow" extended a hand, "Officer Chase McCain, ma'am."

 

The not-DJ hesitated for only a second; trying to push down her pre-TAKOS Tuesday anxiety. She shook his hand, "Lucy..."

 

He raised a brow-sensing her nervousness, "Everything okay?"

 

"I guess so, just..." the action girl glanced around the precinct; wondering if her comment would be out of line, "... I guess I expected a...bunch of robots...or something..."

 

Chase nodded once; both acknowledging her concern, and realizing she must've been a Master Builder to make such an observation. He looked her right in the eyes as he explained, "We have nothing but a human staff here, ma'am. All the robots were terminated."

 

She wanted to believe that, but she eyed him curiously, "...really?"

 

He nodded again, then shrugged, "Builders aren't being captured. They weren't needed anymore."

 

Lucy simmered on that simple statement for a brief time. She had always been under the assumption that the police had robots all the time-manufactured by Business, no doubt. She hadn't, however, figured that they were created for one, sole purpose. That while the normal police were out stopping bank robberies and jaywalkers, these machines were prowling the streets every night with only one directive-to catch Master Builders like her. Just how involved were the human police in finding Builders, anyway? Hard to say, considering all her friends were basically taught, "human or robot, if it has a badge, run away."

 

It appeared that just as the police were learning not all Master Builders were criminals, she and her friends had to learn that not all policemen were abusing their titles.

 

McCain cleared his throat to drive away any more awkwardness. He turned to Ma, "So, what brings you in here? I thought your jurisdiction was closer to the countryside?"

 

"I could ask ye' the same thing", the mother folded her arms, "This isn't yer' station...is it?"

 

"Only temporarily", Chase sat back down behind the desk, "I'm just filling in as acting chief until Good Cop/Bad Cop gets back from their vacation."

 

Ma nearly choked at the mention of her sons, "Vacation?"

 

"Yeah", McCain organized the papers strewn about; talking as if she knew this, "Good Cop called me not too long ago. Said he had alot of holiday time built up and wanted to use it. Said I was the perfect guy to take their place." He blushed, "I don't know about that, but we were good friends back in the day, so I said 'no problem'." He frowned in concern, "Why? Is something wrong?"

 

Ma shook her head, "N-no. I'm fine." She forced a smile, "I'll let ye' get back to work. It was nice seein' ya', Chase."

 

With that, the mother gently nudged Lucy; motioning for them to leave. She took the hint, and they started to walk out, side by side. But before they reached the door, McCain called from behind, "Hey, Ma!"

 

Both ladies turned to find Chase staring at them with a knowing look, "If you see them...tell 'em we could really use 'em back here..." He motioned to the precinct in general, "...we miss 'em."

 

Ma nodded once, before leading the not-DJ outside. Only when they were back in the privacy of the car did Lucy speak, "Why didn't you tell him?"

 

Mrs. Copper rubbed her chin, "Things are chaotic there as is. Until we know for sure if we've got an emergency, I don't want the station to panic." She let loose a sigh, "Chase is a smart lad. I think he was thinkin' the same thing. And that vacation time will eventually run out. They'll HAVE to come back at some point...but I don't know if I can wait that long. Not until I know fer' sure that they're okay." She bit her lip, "...I think they're hiding..."

 

The action girl almost did a double take. GCBC HIDING from them? It was an image she hadn't thought possible. THEY were the ones who sent people into hiding. But...considering what they did...maybe they thought it best to give everyone some space? To get out of the spotlight for a while to let the public heal?

 

"Well..." Lucy began; checking off all the info she gathered, "You said you checked their house; you called them; they haven't gone to YOUR place; they haven't called YOU, and we just left the station. If they were going to take a vacation...where else could they go?"

 

Just then, Ma slowly turned to her with a stroke of inspiration; kicking herself for not having thought of it before. She then started up the car, all the while muttering, "I wonder...there IS one place..."

.

.

.

 

Emmet had no qualms about splitting up. He'd also never admit to being jealous of his girlfriend...but darn; why did Lucy and Ma get saddled with the easier mission?

 

Oh yeah, because Pa Cop believed he was the best man for the job the boys had to do: go to Octan Tower and try to casually ask President Business if he had seen GCBC.

 

Yeah, because the Special was the one who talked the ex-villain out of freezing the world. Speaking to him again should be a cinch...right?

 

The construction worker himself couldn't quite fathom just how exactly he pulled out that eloquent speech. It was almost as if it wasn't even him, but rather, some higher power speaking through him -telling him just the right words to say. Was it fate? The Piece of Resistance? Divine intervention? The heat of the moment? All he knew for certain was that whatever confidence he had in those crucial thirty seconds wasn't with him now. True, he was probably one of the few people who honestly believed that the President had changed, or COULD change (capping the Kragle proved that)...but that didn't stop the butterflies in his stomach. Ironic how he always fantasized of taking a tour of Octan Tower and seeing all its fabled, super cool gadgetry, only to get his wish and find out it was filled with booby traps and nightmares.

 

To pass the time, Pa showed him the various equipment in the old squad car. The cop had a good laugh when Emmet recognized alot of it, thanks to watching his favorite buddy cop show, "Macho and the Nerd." But an unspoken understanding passed between them. They both knew they were just trying to ease their nerves over having to return to such an uncomfortable place. Never the less, the Special quickly took to Pa. He was like the grandpa he never had. And if GCBC was anything like his dad, he found forgiving the former henchman alot easier.

 

And although it didn't give him confidence, it DID give him the determination to help the elder cop. Plus, SOMEONE had to go find out just what the President was up to recently.

 

At long last, the duo arrived at the dreaded destination. Finding a parking space proved difficult, as the entire building was surrounded by dozens of pickup trucks and dumpsters, like a barricade preventing any prying eyes from peeking. For an establishment known for its cleanliness, this was very strange. But eventually, Pa found an empty space and made a spot. The two peeked through the windshield and gazed up at the gleaming, never ending tower that pierced the sky like an intimidating monolith. It was now or never...

 

"Have courage..." Pa took a deep breath, then turned to his passenger, "You ready to do this, lad?"

 

The construction worker decided to be truthful, "...not really."

 

Pa shook his head, "S'alright...me neither..."

 

With that less-than-encouraging thought, the duo stared at one another for one tense second, as if daring who would get out of the car first, until they both just jumped out at once. The two slowly made their way through the maze of trucks and dumpsters-taking note that every single one was either filled to the brim, or over flowing with all manner of technology. Mostly computers, video cameras, and...

 

...was that an ARM sticking out?

 

Cautiously, Emmet lifted the lid on one of the trash cans, and nearly had a heart attack at the metal face staring back at him. He gave the body a few tentative taps, and when nothing happened, he felt it safe to open the bin all the way.

 

The entire dumpster was loaded with inactive robots...and parts of robots...and things he didn't recognize, but were almost certainly FROM a robot...

 

The imagery must've stunned the Special long enough that Pa Cop had to come over and close the lid for him; guiding him away and towards the building. And yet, closing in on the tower just made him more nervous. Something about this area was just...off. And not just because it used to be Bad Guy Headquarters, but...it was so quiet. Not a human soul to be seen...the lights in the front windows were dim...where WAS everybody?

 

"Maybe coming here was a bad idea..." the construction worker mumbled; the front door now inches away.

 

But just as he and Pa were about to head inside, someone swung open the door first and barreled right into them. Emmet started to apologize, only to stop short when he saw who it was.

 

...it was Business.

 

The President had a huge pile of scrap in his arms...scrap that looked suspiciously like some of the parts from the Kragle machine. He nearly grumbled at being bumped into, but gasped and paled at spotting who decided to drop in and visit.

 

For the longest, awkward moment, the trio was frozen to the spot. In that time, the Special and the older cop got a good look at their former enemy. Bottom line, he wasn't terrible, just...unkempt. Dark circles laced his eyes, like he'd gotten little to no sleep in days. And his posture was less than perfect, as if he were carrying a heavy weight (that had nothing to do with the scrap in his arms). Thankfully, the absence of that suit and the high boots made him much less intimidating...still didn't mean talking to him would be easy.

 

Which was all the more surprising when Business spoke first, "Oh..uh...h-hey, ah...w-what brings you guys here...?"

 

Emmet rocked on his heels; looking anywhere but at the President, "Oh, you know, we...um...we were just...in the neighborhood, and...um..."

 

Darn it, what happened to the guy who could make heartfelt speeches? Why weren't the words coming to him? Eventually, he settled on pointing to the random pile of pieces, "Whatcha' got there?"

 

"Oh, this?" the ex-villain blushed, "I'm just doing alot of...spring cleaning..."

 

He slowly stepped around the duo to go and dump his load into the nearest trash can. He continued talking over his shoulder, "Uh...if there's more of you guys here, you're free to look around. Everything's unlocked..." When the garbage wouldn't fit, he started shoving it down, like a kid trying to squeeze their mess of toys into a tiny closet; grunting as he explained, "Most of the surveillance cameras are pitched or turned off. The only ones still on are in the building, I think..."

 

"And...where's all this stuff going?" the construction worker motioned to all the dumpsters.

 

"Hauled away for scrap", Business shrugged, "...could probably recycle it all to make new bricks..." He finally faced the duo; a VERY desperate smile on his face, "...people like that kind of stuff...right...?"

 

The two said nothing; only stared at the President in surprise. Not that his reactions were unfounded, just...it was so odd to see him so...nervous. A far cry from the "cool and in control" image he basked in for so long. Clearly, it was harder to threaten and boss people around when one was brought down to everyone else's level.

 

Pa finally broke the silence; concern for his kids overriding any lingering fear, "Have me' sons stopped here, lately?"

 

Business blinked in confusion, "N-no...why would they come back here?"

 

"Well, wouldn't they have to?" Emmet asked, "Like, to...clean out their cubicle, or...whatever it is office people do when they leave?"

 

The President rubbed his eyes, as if he were NOT ready to have this conversation, but knew there was no escaping it now. Not with his henchman's dad and the guy who thwarted him right here. Taking a deep breath, he let the words fall out; not caring if it sounded like awkward rambling, because who was he kidding? This entire situation was awkward, "Look...I don't know where they're at...we haven't talked at all since...you know." By 'you know', he meant TAKOS Tuesday, but dared not say the words, "And I haven't really TRIED to find them. I've been busy here with stuff, and...not that I don't WANT to apologize, but...I highly doubt they'll listen. And I don't blame them."

 

He finally fully faced Pa Cop, "And I don't blame YOU for coming here to settle a score. I'm not asking for forgiveness, and I don't expect it." His shoulders slumped, "But I'm sorry...for everything. I made a huge mistake. I just wanted to create a perfect world, and I took things too far. Nobody should've gotten hurt...least of all, you. I was desperate to make sure everything went right..."

 

To his shock, Pa nodded, "I understand...yer' dream was yer' child...and ye'd do anythin' to protect yer' child..."

 

Business gave a start; looking ready to cry. He fully expected Pa to punch him, or yell at him-anything but this. He almost didn't register the cop holding a hand out to him, "And I accept yer' apology."

 

The President took careful note that the elder cop didn't FORGIVE him, just accepted that the ex-villain was truly sorry. In any case, it was still a major surprise, and better than what he thought he deserved. He took the offered hand and shook it; relieved only slightly.

 

He also figured GCBC must've pulled a vanishing act too if their dad was roaming around the office, looking for them. To that thought, he remarked, "If I run into GCBC at all, I'll call you."

 

Emmet raised an eyebrow, "But, you're the President. Can't you just...I don't know, order them to show themselves?"

 

Business shot him a tired, 'I give up' sort of frown, "...do you think ANYone is in the mood to listen to me right now?"

 

The Special blushed, "Point..." In that moment, he also harkened back to when Ma and Pa first showed up at his apartment...how he thought that, good or bad, everyone had to have a family.

 

It made him wonder...Business MUST have a mom and a dad out there...somewhere...what did THEY think of all this?

 

Perhaps it was high time to start checking on the President more often...

 

The construction worker was snapped from his thoughts when Business spoke to Pa again, "Oh, by the way...I, uh...I put your house back where I took it from." He kicked at a random pebble on the ground, "Had the windows washed and trimmed the hedges too..."

 

For the first time since arriving, the older cop gave a weak smile, "That'll do, sir...thankee'." He then sighed and nudged Emmet, "Well, we better be on our way. We'll let ye' get back to yer'...community service, as it were." Out of routine habit, he added, "Ye' have a good day, now."

 

"Yeah", the ex-villain mumbled, "Same to you."

 

With that, Pa and the Special turned to leave; side stepping the piles of junk like before. Only once did Emmet dare to peek back, and found Business watching them intently. But not maliciously...more like sadly. For all they knew, they were the first people to hold a real conversation with him. Was he upset about apologizing? Or sad to see them go? Perhaps both? It was a question the construction worker dared not ask.

 

But that image of the President standing there, alone, amidst a pile of broken machinery and dead robots, stuck with him as he finally made it back to the squad car. He and the cop slid into the cab, but only when they were back on the road, driving, did Emmet finally speak up, "Okay, um...I don't know if anyone told you this, but...I kinda' got sucked into this whole thing at, like, the VERY last second, so...I'm a little confused here...it wouldn't be the first time." He blushed, "He said something about...hurting you? A score to settle?"

 

Pa smirked only briefly, "Yer' a very observant lad, and ye' ask questions...that's a good thing." But soon, he frowned; eyes on the road, "My sons try their best in everythin' they do; always wantin' to do a good job-always tryin' to please everyone." He shook his head; voice now very quiet, "But one day...I suppose my sons' best wasn't good enough for Business...and when my one son said 'no', he..." Pa struggled with the words; trying to push down the bad memories, "...he was...silenced."

 

Emmet didn't quite know what the cop meant by that, but he certainly wasn't about to ask. Not when Pa looked close to crying, "...my sons were being punished and I was stuck there, watching...I couldn't do anythin' to help them..."

 

The Special patted the cop on the shoulder, "I'm really sorry...but whatever happened wasn't your fault." He could only imagine what the father was going through-seeing his sons getting hurt and being powerless to stop it. It also made him realize why Ma and Pa were so insistent on having him and Lucy tag along. Extra back up? Or protection, perhaps? Either way, it made his next question all the more curious, "I'm surprised you reacted the way you did...that you weren't more...you know...angry."

 

Pa exhaled a heavy sigh, "I've been a cop for a long time, lad...I've locked up alot of criminals, of all kinds...seen and heard all sorts of reasons for crossin' the wrong side of the tracks. And when they really screw up, they think it's the end..." He finally faced Emmet, "...but it's not. You'd be surprised at how many of 'em turn over a new leaf when given a chance. People dig themselves into holes all the time-many without realizing it until it's too late, and sometimes all they need is a ladder to help them out."

 

The elder cop stayed focused on the road, but kept talking, "Business was tired, and I am too. If the man truly IS sorry, and I think he is...and if he really wants to reform, which I think he does...having everyone yelling at him and turning him away won't help." He briefly patted his badge, "The oath is 'to protect and serve'...and that means everyone."

 

Emmet smiled; admiring Pa's inner strength and sense of integrity. However, he also raised a brow when he remembered something else, "Not to change the subject, but what did he mean by putting your house back? I thought we were at your house already?"

 

Just then, Pa's eyes widened, as he was struck with an idea. He tried to keep his excitement contained as he leaned over, "Do ye' have yer' phone with ye', lad?"

 

Emmet held up said phone for emphasis, "Yeah?"

 

"Could ye' give that nice girlfriend of yours a call?" Pa suddenly swerved down a different street, "I think I might know where we can look now."

.

.

.

 

A quick phone chat and some traffic dodging later, and both parties had come to the same conclusion. GCBC could've been hiding out at Ma and Pa's home...their REAL home.

 

It turned out the townhouse Emmet and Lucy had visited earlier was only a temporary fix. The elderly couple were only just living there until their actual home was returned to them; a quaint little place farther out in the country side surrounding Bricksburg. Soon enough, the two teams came together on the front lawn, at virtually the same time. The construction worker and the not-DJ immediately hugged one another upon arrival; not saying anything, but exchanging worried glances that told each other they had each discovered some...important information.

 

But the stories would have to wait, for the parents were already trudging up to the house. More of a cottage, really. White brick, a picket fence, and some inviting hedges and flowers in the front yard. Had anyone told the Master Builders that THIS is where the infamous cops lived (or used to live), they wouldn't have believed it. Regardless, Emmet and Lucy took a good look around; noting the lack of a car besides Ma and Pa's. Though then again, GCBC could've parked somewhere else to make passerby think no one was home.

 

Their suspicions were confirmed when there came the definite sounds of someone walking around the house. The window curtains were drawn, so there was no way of peeking inside, and when Pa tried the door, it was locked. He nearly reached for his keys, but Ma held out a hand and shook her head, to which he nodded. And it was all the communication the couple needed. This WAS their house...but their sons didn't just shut themselves off from everyone (especially their folks) without reason. And suddenly barging in wouldn't help. They'd try and coax them out first.

 

Ma pressed herself to the window; straining to listen. Someone was walking back and forth-either getting ready to eat, or just cleaning up, judging by the sounds of running water and dishes clinking together. But what made her heart leap to her throat and finally dispel at least some of her worries was the voice that drifted through the walls. A tone that was soft and gentle, and...singing?

 

_Oh, Danny boy, the pipes...the pipes are calling_

_From glen to glen, and down the mountain side_

_The summer's gone, and all the roses falling_

_It's you...it's you must go and I must bide_

Ma held back a gasp; turning to Pa with both worry and relief. She gave a single nod, to which he nodded in return, before tentatively knocking on the door.

 

Instantly, the singing stopped. Everything went quiet.

 

Ma came to stand next to Pa at the front door; calling out, "Uh, honey? Dearies...are ye' in there? It's yer' Ma and Pa."

 

When no one answered, Pa tried, "Sons, we've been lookin' for ye' both all across town. We were worried somethin' happened to ye'." He licked his lips, "May we come in? Please?"

 

Still, the house remained silent. The mother's eyes started to mist up, "Dearies, we're not angry with ye'. We just wanna' know yer' okay."

 

Pa added in, "We know things've been hard..but we can't get through this without ye'. If yer' not happy, then we're not happy."

 

They were still met with more tense quiet. Ma took a deep breath, "Son...Daniel...Danny...PLEASE...open the door."

 

The couple momentarily forgot about their Builder companions standing not far behind them. Both Emmet and Lucy said nothing, but gave a start of surprise. Daniel Copper...THAT was GCBC's real name? It was strange to hear...all those years, they were only ever known as Good Cop/Bad Cop. And the two Builders had to wonder which one was Danny, and which was Daniel? Either way, it was shocking; for Lucy, even more so. True, who would literally name their kid "Good Cop" or "Bad Cop"? But it wasn't like she actively thought about the true name of the guy hunting her down. And yet...maybe...just like her, they had their reasons for using codenames instead...

 

She was brought back to attention when Ma steeled herself; putting her hands on her hips and speaking in a slightly scolding, but still pleading tone, "Alright...in that case...I am ORDERING you, as yer' superior officer, to open this door. Now."

 

One last uncomfortable pause...and then...

 

Very slowly, the door creaked ajar...and FINALLY, GCBC peeked into the sunlight.

 

The construction worker and the action girl stared at the former henchman-mouths agape. For one thing, they weren't wearing their helmet; revealing black hair that was graying at the temples just slightly. For another, they weren't in uniform-wearing just a simple white T-shirt and black pants. To see the infamous cops in such casual wear for the first time was just...shocking.

 

But most jarring of all was Good Cop's face. Emmet thought back to when he briefly saw him in the interrogation room-so happy and perky with those clear, round glasses. But now...his profile looked like a child's doodle...two circles for eyes and a wobbly smile hastily drawn with magic marker. In that moment, the Special realized what Pa must've been referring to earlier when he said his son was "silenced". Just WHAT had happened to him? Emmet motioned to Lucy, as if saying, "what's with his face?", to which she shook her head, albeit more knowingly. She was just as in the dark on the details, but she was actually there to watch Bad Cop reawaken his brother with the marker. Although she wasn't as surprised as her boyfriend, it was still no less than a bit creepy.

 

At long last, Good Cop spoke. Despite his new appearance, his smile retained its warmth, "Hey mum...hey dad..."

 

Despite the Master Builders hanging off to the sidelines, Good instantly spotted them over his parents' shoulders. He blinked in surprise, before his counterpart switched in; voice gravely, "What're THEY doin' here?"

 

The question wasn't mean; Bad Cop was just shocked. In fact, he took a step back behind the door frame defensively. Was he...afraid of them?

 

Ma waved a hand to ease his fears, "These nice people came with us to help us find ye'."

 

Bad raised a brow. Even with his aviators hiding his eyes, one could tell he was confused. He stared out at the Builders again, to which Emmet blushed and waved; showing he meant no harm. Lucy just looked away, or at the ground, like she didn't want to be there, and yet, at the same time, was too interested in the weirdness of this whole thing to want to leave.

 

By that point, Pa appeared just as desperate as his wife, "Can we please come in, son?"

 

Before they registered it, Bad had switched back to Good, "Of course, sure..." He gave a weak chuckle, "I mean, it IS your house after all."

 

Both parents sighed in relief as their sons stepped aside to let them in. Pa glanced back at their companions, "Ye' can come in if ye' want."

 

"Uh...that's okay", Emmet shook his head, and Lucy did the same, "I think we better just...hang here for a bit." The two of them sat down in the grass, "But we'll be right out here if you need us."

 

Clearly, the Builders felt like they were intruding on something that was best left private. Pa nodded in understanding, and left the two to their own devices.

 

Upon entering the house, the parents were quick to note that despite half their belongings missing from it, the place still looked a bit lived in. Their sons had no doubt been here for a time, judging by the dishes in the sink and the couch that was serving as their bed, if the piles of pillows and blankets were any indication.

 

"We, uh...tried to keep the place tidy", Good Cop suddenly spoke. Although he smiled, he was no less than nervous, "Before we left Octan, we knew we had to get yer' house put back." He squirmed a bit in his spot, "...had to go through a bit of red tape without seein' Bui...Business..." He struggled with the words, "We were gonna' tell ye', but..."

 

He was cut off when his mom gently grabbed him by the shoulders; face full of concern, "Does it look like we care about the house?"

The pitiful gleam in her eyes said everything. It was all Good needed to start falling apart right on the spot. His voice cracked, "...I'm sorry..."

 

Ma frowned, "Oh son..."

 

Suddenly, all the tension and worries of the past weeks or so came pouring out in one burst. Ma wrapped her arms around Good, and Pa soon joined in. Together, they enveloped their son in a loving, but also sorrowful hug; letting him expel all his pent up emotions. The cop was close to shaking as he muttered between heavy sobs, "We're so sorry...we didn't want any of this to happen, we just..."

 

"Hush now, we know..." Ma consoled him in a soothing tone, "..it's alright...it's all going to be alright..."

 

By then, Good Cop was hiccupping between breaths. The couch was right nearby, so both parents carefully broke from the hug and eased him into a seat-sitting on either side of him for support. Pa patted him on the back; trying to calm him down. He sighed heavily, "For what it's worth, we're sorry too."

 

His son finally looked up at him; his scribbled eyes wobbling and shimmering like they were underwater, "For what? Ye' didn't do anythin'."

 

"That's just it", Ma's gaze drooped down; her expression utterly guilty, "...proper parents should be there fer' their children. Should be able to protect 'em..." A tear escaped her, "...and we couldn't."

 

Good Cop gasped and went rigid; stopping her from going off on this new tangent, "NO! It's not yer' fault! None of its yer' fault!" He shook his head, "It was all me; I wasn't strong enough!" He put his hands to his head-trying to shut out Business' words that continued to haunt him.

 

_Your Good Cop side is making you WEAK, Bad Cop!_

He only snapped out of it when his mom patted him on the head-stroking his hair, "Not strong? Son, what ye' did was very brave." She thought back to that fateful day in the President's office. How her sons were put on the spot and argued over Kragling their parents. They knew they weren't getting out of it...but Good still refused to do it. She gave an encouraging smile, "It took a lot of courage to say 'no' to Business."

 

In a rare act of frustration, Good actually folded his arms and 'harrumphed' as if he heard some sick joke, "Yeah...and look what happened..." He gestured to his doodled face. He was still partially crying, and his tears streamed down his cheeks like black rivers of ink. Both Pa and Ma glanced at each other-feeling powerless and at a loss of what to do for him. Damage like that could be fixed...couldn't it?

 

They nearly jumped when Good Cop started seemingly talking to himself; motioning and waving his arms like he was exchanging words with someone, "No, that's not true...but I..." He stared off into space-listening a moment, "...it wasn't you, it was me, I...I got us into that mess, I..."

 

His folks could long since tell when their twins were blabbing to one another within their shared mind. That didn't mean they didn't find it annoying to be left out of the conversation. Pa raised a brow, "What's goin' on in there?"

 

Good went very quiet; wondering if he should out his brother or not. But there was also no way he'd lie to his folks-he vowed to never do that again. He blushed and mumbled, just barely above a whisper, "...Danny says he...he was the one who pushed the button...he blames himself."

 

Ma's heart was already on the verge of bursting, but this was pushing it. She refused to see her sons wallowing in self pity anymore. She tried making him face her, "Oh, please don't...can I talk to him, PLEASE?"

 

Despite his mom's begging, Good curled up into a ball, defensively, "He REALLY doesn't want to come out."

 

Despite being misty eyed, Ma fixed him with a stern gaze, "Do I have to give the order again?"

 

Her sons weren't ones to disobey orders, least of all hers. Good sighed in defeat, and VERY slowly, he gave control over to his counterpart. It was much harder to get a read on Bad Cop with those sunglasses hiding most of his face. Yet, even behind that aviator shield, it was still clear he was avoiding their gaze. To that end, Pa leaned in, "Son...don't do this to 'yerself...we all make mistakes. And we learn, and we move on."

 

Bad grunted, like he acknowledged the statement, but didn't quite accept it yet. His dad continued, "When we fall, we have to pick ourselves up. And we'll do it together."

 

Bad Cop shook his head; trying not to cry. But his brother's earlier weeping feeding into his emotions made it difficult. He cupped his face in his hands, "..the only mistake ye' made was takin' us in to begin with. I'm a bad son..." A pause as he listened, "...and Daniel says the same."

 

At that point, Ma Cop had about all she could take. She grabbed her son by the shoulders and shook him-voice wavering as she nearly shouted, "Now you just stop that! We'll have NONE o' that nonsense! Don't ye' EVER think that we don't love ye'!"

 

Pa leaned in front of him, so he'd have to look at them, "Son, if we didn't care about ye', would we be here right now?"

 

Bad was extremely close to blurting out, "Of course you HAD to come here. It's YOUR house. You live here." But he also realized that isn't what they meant. In the back of his mind, Good was still crying over their mom getting so upset. Pretty soon, a few sobs escaped him, and his shoulders hitched as he tried to hold it in, with no luck. His parents each took him by an arm and leaned on him; silently letting him know there was no shame in venting. Ma rubbed his back; her tone soft again, "We forgive you...it's all in the past...no need to dwell..." She kissed him on the forehead, "We love you...BOTH of you."

 

To say GCBC was shocked was an understatement. They fully expected to be disowned; not...this. But there was also no denying the immense relief. Both brothers vowed right then to make sure their folks' grace wouldn't be misplaced. Bad sniffed; using his arm like a tissue, "We don't think we deserve such a kind mum and dad...but thankee'..."

 

Ma very lightly shoved him, "Oh shush..."

 

For a long moment, the Cop parents sat in a relatively content quiet; cuddling their sons between them and giving them time to calm down a bit. For a while, the only sounds were Bad sniffling and his folks whispering some consoling words here and there. Eventually, the tears stopped coming, and Pa finally felt it safe to ask, "Ye' know, we were worried sick about ye' both. What've ye' been hiding from? Where have ye' been?"

 

His tone wasn't accusatory-just curious. Bad traded faces again, leaving Good Cop to explain, "There's alot of realms that've been put into a fine mess, and alot of it is our fault. I suppose many people-in Bricksburg especially-will be angry with us, and for good reason. We just...needed time away from everyone...to ourselves...so we could work things out...to make a decision."

 

Now Pa was confused, "What kind of decision?"

 

After an uneasy pause, the brothers switched again, and Bad Cop tried sighing away the tightness in his chest, "...we're considerin' quittin' the force."

.

.

.

 

When Emmet told Ma and Pa Cop he and Lucy would be right outside, he meant it. The two builders took to sitting on the front stoop; taking in the calm and serene countryside view. However, that didn't make the waiting any less nerve wracking. They weren't actively eavesdropping on the conversation, but the walls were thin just enough that they could make out a word or two here and there. From the sounds of it, some pretty deep stuff was going on in there...the Special hoped they were all okay.

 

Lucy, meanwhile, was at a loss. Seeing the former henchman in street clothes-no weapons-no defenses...so vulnerable...it was unsettling. But why? She always sort of daydreamed about this; about turning the tables and having the hunter become the hunted...about digging up some dirt on THEM and exposing it to everyone, if anything, to embarrass them. To put THEM under the interrogation lamp and watch them squirm.

 

She finally got what she wanted...so why wasn't she enjoying this?

 

Perhaps it was because her and her boyfriend, in hushed tones, finally swapped stories on what they learned during the separate little "outings" with the parents. She thought being forced to Kragle your own mom and dad was bad enough, and the construction worker was understandably stunned...but then he went and told her about Good Cop finally back talking to his boss and the "punishment" he got for his insubordination...

 

"I don't think they're bad guys, Luce", Emmet said with all honesty, "They just made a really huge mistake. And I think they really ARE sorry." He rubbed his chin in thought, "Ma and Pa just want their kids back...and I think if they hear 'I forgive you' from us, they WILL come back."

 

The not-DJ blinked at him with uncertainty, "I'm not sure if I can, Emmet."

 

He took her hand; speaking matter-of-factly, "Is being angry at them forever going to help anything?"

 

She wished she could say "yes"...but then she thought about it-REALLY thought about it. From what Ma and Pa told them, GCBC must've never really been in a position to speak their minds, even if they DID believe at some point that they were being duped. And all those photos; how dedicated they were to their jobs...and how they got taken advantage of. But most importantly...when the Think Tank was set to explode, and Lord Business just blatantly abandoned them there...they could've simply ran for their lives and saved their own skin. But they didn't...they came back and rescued her-her and ALL her friends...that had to count for something, right?

 

She was just about to answer, when suddenly, there came a shout from inside the house. The Builders swiveled at the voice-Ma's, apparently, and the words were loud and clear:

 

_What do you mean you quit?!_

Boyfriend and girlfriend stared at the door, then each other, and nodded. They gave the family plenty of privacy, but they couldn't wait out there forever, and hearing Ma raise her voice like that sounded like as good a cue as any to finally come in. Carefully, the two entered the house; hoping they wouldn't be seen as barging in. They cautiously turned the corner and discovered the threesome (or foursome, technically) huddled on the living room couch. Pa was practically clinging to his sons; Ma was utterly frazzled, and...was that Bad Cop...with TEARS in his eyes?

 

Ma was in the middle of a lecture about making brash decisions, when she then noticed the guests that were still waiting outside had finally decided to come in-standing awkwardly in the room and gawking at the emotional scene in front of them. Her words trailed off, and both she and her husband blushed. As for Bad Cop, he gave a start, as if he too had forgotten his former enemies were there, and quicker than an eye blink, Good Cop took his place.

 

There was an awkward pause as everyone just sort of stared at one another; wondering what to do. But finally, Emmet cleared his throat, "Uh...hey there, um...hope we're not intruding. We, um...just...overheard you shouting, and..." He took a deep breath and suddenly swiveled on Good with worry, "...you're not really gonna' quit, are you?"

 

The Cops blinked at such a blatent question. It made them wonder just how much of their breakdown with their parents that the Builders overheard. In the back of Good's mind, Bad was mentally squirming-he hated looking so vulnerable. Good sent him as much reassurance as he could muster. If these two were out for vengeance, they would've done something by now. The Cop sighed; head in his hands, "We think it'll be better on everyone. We'll never be looked at the same way again."

 

Lucy knew he wasn't just referring to his scribbled face. Emmet, on the other hand, imagined all those photos he saw at Ma and Pa's temporary townhouse. GCBC's whole family lived and breathed for being cops...and they were suddenly just going to throw all that away? There was no way he would let that happen!

 

"You're right...things WILL be different", the construction worker nodded, "But you're good cops...and I don't just mean literally, like...you're really good at your jobs." He shook his head, "You can't just let all that special talent go to waste."

 

The Cops took note of his use of the word "special." It sparked something in them-what, they weren't exactly sure. But it felt...nice.

 

"Aye, he's right", Ma smiled, "We were at the station today. Yer' friend, Chase...he and yer' officers really want ye' back."

 

Now GCBC was surprised. Their co-workers were no strangers to what they did...and they still wanted them back? And here they thought their "vacation" was going to become permanent. Or...it WOULD be, if they didn't make amends first. Good stared directly into Emmet's eyes; mincing no words-his voice truthful, "We're really sorry...when we took this job, we dedicated ourselves to helpin' others and keepin' the peace...we thought we were doin' the right thing."

 

Apparently, Bad Cop didn't want his brother doing all the confessing, especially when he felt he was more at fault. He gently switched in; looking even more guilty than his counterpart, "But we made a huge mistake...and innocent people paid the price."

 

Lucy folded her arms-a bit uncomfortable. Emmet took her by the shoulder-trying to comfort her, but still kept his gaze on the Cops, "We know; we understand. You were lied to-we all were..." He blushed at his past naiveté' at the bigger picture and how much he had learned in such a short time. Much like in that moment when he faced down Business, he knew he had to choose his words carefully, "But...everyone is still struggling out there to pick up the pieces. You can be the symbol everyone needs. If these people can see who you really are, and see you get over what happened in the past, then they will too."

 

And he meant it. He may have been "the special", but like he told Pa, he was only involved in the battle for three days, not years. People knew GCBC better than him. If anyone could really kick start things, he knew the Cops could. He wanted them to know they had nothing to fear from the Builders, or at least him.

 

He held his hand out for a shake. Bad stared at it, then up at him; utterly flabbergasted, "...yer' forgivin' us?"

 

It was weird to hear Bad talk so quietly. But the construction worker nodded, then turned to his girlfriend, waiting for her response.

 

She gazed at their hands for a long pause. It was now or never. Hold onto the grudge? Or let go?

 

The guilty, but hopeful looks the family gave her settled it. She came to stand next to Emmet; put her hand on top of his; took a deep breath...and smiled, "Me too."

 

Bad Cop and his brother couldn't believe it. Was this really happening? They hoped to the Man Upstairs this wasn't a dream. Before he had a chance to tear up again, he took the offered hands, and they all shook at the same time. Halfway through, Good Cop traded places, showing the feeling was mutual. His doodle grin stretched the whole length of his face, and for the Builders, that was "thank you" enough.

 

Pa took advantage of the moment and clapped his sons on the back, "Bricksburg's been without her police chief for weeks. We need ye' now more than ever to set things right."

 

Ma nodded, "How about it, son?" She gazed at them with pleading eyes, "Please..come home."

 

The Cops knew she didn't just mean that literally. They just wanted things to be back to normal, relatively speaking. Well...if the city truly needed them, then who were they to deny people who wanted help? It was right then that they made a promise to each other-a brotherly pact-to do everything in their power to right the wrongs. It was their responsibility. Their duty to protect and serve.

 

Well...they really failed at protecting...so it was time to do some serving...ALOT of serving. No more pussyfooting around. They'd been given another chance, and they were going to do anything to be deserving of that chance.

 

At long last, Good Cop stood up and dusted himself off, "Alright..." Bad then swapped out and saluted, "...we'll do it."

 

The room practically exploded as Ma and Pa burst into excited and relieved cheers; enveloping their sons in a bone crushing hug and going on about how happy and proud they were of them. Off to the sidelines, Emmet and Lucy watched in amusement-finding the whole scene adorable. While the family was distracted, the Special turned to the action girl and whispered, "You okay?"

 

The not-DJ nodded, "I think so...yeah."

 

And strangely enough, she DID feel better. An eight year old weight was finally being lifted. Now they could all start fresh again...it was a nice feeling.

 

Emmet dared to ask, "Do you think you could ever do the same for Business?"

 

Lucy sighed and frowned. THAT was another beast entirely. She only muttered, "...one step at a time."

 

Just then, the Cop Family finally broke from their group hug. At some point during the commotion, Good had come to the forefront again. He sucked in a breath, like sizing up an opponent before a fight, "Well, looks like we got alot of work ahead of us..."

 

Bad then took over and finished for him, "...but before we come home, we got alot of apologies to make..." He nearly blushed, "...and there's one big one we gotta' take care of first."

 

[Chapter Art](http://kartoon12.deviantart.com/art/Danny-Boys-648007829)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: In all the fan fics I've read, anytime that Ma and Pa Cop are involved, it's just to see GCBC apologize to them. And it's always from GCBC's side of things. So, to try and do something different, I set it up so we'd get to hear the parents' point of view on everything, and how they were dealing with what happened to their sons. (And I'd imagine they'd catch some flack from the Builders too-being the parents of the guy who hunted people down can't be a cake walk.) Plus, I also wanted to see them doing "cop stuff", and interacting with some of the other main characters besides their kids (another thing I never see in fan fics).
> 
> I got GCBC's real names from the "Danny Boy" song that Bad Cop sings in that scene when the gang is trying to sneak into the Kragle room. The "Good Cop/Cooler Good Cop" joke was taken from a post on Tumblr. I thought it was funny enough to include. And the cop show, "Macho and the Nerd", is a poster in Emmet's apartment, if you look close enough. And for those of you who play the videogames, you'll recognize Chase McCain from "Lego City: Undercover". When I needed another prominent cop for Ma to talk to, I knew I HAD to put Chase in there. To GCBC fans, don't worry. In The Lego Movie universe, they're still the #1 cop-Chase is just a friend of theirs. XD
> 
> Also to GCBC fans, I'm sorry they only showed up at the tail end of this. Come the next two chapters, they're going to star heavily. ;)
> 
> Coming up next: GCBC heads to Cloud Coo Coo Land to apologize for its destruction, leading Unikitty to discover just how such honest and loyal cops came to work for the likes of Lord Business.


	6. The Princess and the Cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GCBC heads to Cloud Coo Coo Land to apologize for its destruction, leading Unikitty to discover just how such honest and loyal cops came to work for the likes of Lord Business.

Both Good Cop and Bad Cop had seen plenty of weird things in their travels, as well as during their time in the police force. But never in their shared lifetime did they ever think they'd be knee deep in dragon infested forests, and driving up a rainbow to reach a city in the clouds...seriously, how did that work?

 

Despite Good being more interested in the science (or magic) of it, both he and his counterpart agreed it was best not to think about it. They had other things to worry about...like what they were going to say to the citizens of Cloud Coo-Coo Land...an entire realm that they personally destroyed.

 

 **"No, that *I* destroyed",** Bad grumbled in his mind, **"Business' only order was to capture the Special by any means necessary...and I took those orders too far. And besides, you weren't there. You were still...out of it..."** He couldn't bring himself to mention the "erasing" of his brother, **"It was all my doin'..."**

To anyone else, the whole car ride to the realm would've appeared silent. But within the two Cops' shared body and mind, their arguing was anything but quiet. Both counterparts went back and forth the entire time; trying to prepare an apologetic speech, while also deciding which one of them was really at fault for the mess they created. Needless to say, it wasn't going well.

 

 _"That's just like ye', buddy; always tryin' to protect me",_ Good spoke with his ever present gentle tone, as if he were shaking his head. He wasn't at the helm at the moment, _"But we BOTH worked for the President. We BOTH hunted down Builders. Ye' know I'm just as much at fault."_

Bad shook his head, though he could do it physically, **"Not this time..."**

Good let out a sigh. He had talked about this at length with his twin once before-after they had gone into isolation within their own childhood home. Those three days before and on TAKOS Tuesday was the only length of time in their entire shared existence that they were separated. The only moment where one brother experienced a memory the other did not. They never thought such a thing possible-they literally had to share everything. Nothing could be kept a secret from each other.

 

But they also didn't think it possible for one's face to be erased...

 

When Bad finally relayed what happened in those seventy two hours, the whirlwind of images that came to Good's mind's eye left him reeling...as well as immensely upset. Not just at all the chaos, but...at just how much the world changed in such a short time...and he missed it. And his brother was left all alone to suffer. Oh sure, Bad put on this air that he was okay-that he could handle anything...but Good knew his brother wasn't bulletproof. For the same reasons Bad knew Good was tougher than he looked; marveling at how quickly he bounced back-being the ever faithful moral support.

 

But really, both brothers would say that about the other; leaning on each other; supporting their counterpart when it was needed most, be it physically or emotionally. After everything that happened, it was relieving to be back to normal again, for the most part. And considering what they were about to attempt, they'd need all the inner strength they could muster.

 

As a sign of good faith, they chose to come bearing no guns or any weapons of any sort. Best to appear as non-threatening as possible. It didn't change how much they disliked being vulnerable; Bad Cop even more so...but after the good start with Emmet and Lucy, they took that good omen as the push and the practice they needed for this much larger task. Still, they were none the less nervous...even more so than they ever were around their old boss.

 

But they made a promise...they already made one big leap with their parents...this was the other.

 

At long last, the police cruiser made the climb up the magical rainbow, and came to a stop on a white, fluffy cloud. The Cops took a tentative step out of their car-still not quite believing that something that looked like wispy, cotton candy could be supporting their weight, much less the weight of their vehicle and an entire city. Or were they just stalling? Interrogating criminals was easy...but what happened when THEY were the ones who committed the crime?

 

 **"Quit bein' a wimp",** Bad Cop told himself, **"Ye' made a vow to yer' folks to right the wrongs...do it for them."**

_"Not just for them, but for us too",_ Good chimed in, like a soothing whisper in his heart, _"We need to get this off our chest. And if the Builders here are anythin' like that nice lad and lass, I think we'll be fine."_

By "lad and lass", he meant Emmet and Lucy. Bad wanted to believe his brother and tried borrowing some of that positive energy. Taking a deep breath, the policeman took measured steps towards, what was assumed to be, the front gates to the realm. Bad scratched his chin as he tried to think back to his brief stint in the land of clouds...wasn't there a door here last time?

 

...oh yeah...HE blew it up...when he and the robot SWAT team barged in the first time...

 

Pushing those thoughts to the back of their mind, the Cops scrutinized the new entrance. All there was were two bare flag poles, serving as a foundation for an eventual sign. Between the poles, ropes of rainbow streamers were laced in a criss-cross pattern, not unlike the "do not cross" police tape the Cops frequently used. In the middle of the flimsy barricade, there was a large note attached-written in crayon and decorated with glittery stickers. In big, capital letters, it read:

 

\--SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE! CLOUD COO-COO LAND CURRENTLY UNDER RECONSTRUCTION! ANY HELP APPRECIATED! ALL IDEAS WELCOME! (except the not happy ones) SODA AND DOUGHNUTS FREE TO ANYONE, LOCATED IN TIKI HUT! HAVE FUN!--

 

Well THAT sounded promising, as well as cute...still didn't take away the knot in their stomach...

 

 _"Have courage..."_ Good Cop gave his brother the mental equivalent of a shoulder squeeze, _"...you ready to do this, buddy?"_

All instincts said "no", but they weren't turning back now.

 

 **"Ready as I'll ever be..."** Bad Cop sighed.

 

His anxiety was reaching critical levels, to the point that Good gave him a nudge, _"Why don't ya' let me take the helm for a while?"_

Bad was about to protest; feeling this whole endeavor was his sole responsibility, but he soon found himself pushed to the backseat; his counterpart gently sliding into control. Much as Bad felt guilty for hiding behind his brother, in a tiny way, he was also relieved. Both of them knew that with Good's sunny disposition (scribble face or not), he'd be much better at breaking the ice.

 

With that, the duo limbo-ed their way under the colorful safety tape, and strolled into the magical kingdom at a calm, but careful pace. Somewhere off in the distance, a loud speaker was pumping out some cheerful pop tunes, and in trying to pinpoint the source of the music, the Cops were able to get a full look around at their surroundings. There wasn't much of anything, really. It seemed the Builders had focused just on laying out all the supportive clouds. Pink and powder blue hillsides stretched for miles; the sun rising up and casting a warm, inviting glow on everything. Even GCBC had to admit the scenery reminded them alot of the Bricksburg countryside they grew up in.

 

The only other noise, besides the music, was the growing sounds of saws, hammers, and various people talking. Once the Cops made it to the top of a small incline, they soon realized what all the commotion was. A crowd of a hundred or so people were milling about in a valley of sorts; erecting a plethora of buildings and houses, of all weird shapes and sizes. Some were using machinery-others simply snatched up blocks and whipped together support beams and walls (Master Builders, no doubt). But despite the Candyland setting, a twinge of fear snaked up the Cops' spine. Talking to a crowd of people was much easier when one knew they had back up to call. Perhaps coming alone was a bad idea...

 

So deep were they in their contemplation, they almost missed the sound of something dropping, followed by a few choice cuss words. Turning at the noise, Good Cop was quick to spot a person standing nearby; nursing a sore foot...or, make that a sore PAW. He or she was decked out in, what looked to be...a giant panda costume? Any other place, the Cops would've gawked at the weirdness, but considering where they were at, Good just blinked. For all they knew, the guy (or girl) could've been the town mayor.

 

Said panda person was attempting to carry a rather large beam, and no doubt, the load must've proven to be too heavy, and this character dropped it on their foot. After dusting themselves off, the costumed creature tried lifting the beam again on one side-groaning with the effort. Good Cop shook his head and jogged over; his "I must help" instincts overriding whatever lingering anxiety he had about being there. He positioned himself at the other end of the beam; calling out, "Need some help there, buddy?"

 

The person removed the head/mask to wipe some sweat from their brow (and turns out, it was a guy underneath). He smiled, "Sure, lemme' just..." But upon seeing who it was that was addressing them, the panda man froze-not even bothering to pick up the load again. His eyes widened, and he couldn't stop his knees or his voice from shaking as he sputtered, "Uh, n-no thanks...I'm fine."

 

Good cocked his head; startled at the guy's sudden mood swing, "Are ye' okay?"

 

Panda Man took a step back; arms raised defensively, "I'm fine, just...s-stay away."

 

Good inched his way closer; now concerned, "But I..."

 

The guy dropped all pretenses of being sociable. Abandoning his head/mask, he scooted backwards and yelled, "S-stay AWAY!"

 

With that, Panda Man bolted. Apparently, he didn't care where he was going, as attested by how he got his foot stuck in a bucket and tripped-knocking into some scaffolding on a nearby building. Said shelving collapsed, taking the paint, the paintERS, and the mural they were paintING with it. The Cops could only wince at the domino effect they unintentionally caused. So much for a good first impression...

 

The sudden flurry of activity caught the attention of EVERYONE in the vicinity. Not two seconds later, things were being shouted, fingers were pointing, and the whole crowd instantly zeroed in on GCBC; standing all by their lonesome and looking very much like a deer caught in the headlights.

 

And judging by all those angry faces, it was then that whatever speech the Cops had prepared went right out the window.

 

Although everyone was upset, most gave cold stares and kept their distance. A few hid behind whatever they could find; shivering in fear. But more than a few brave ones came marching forward, with none other than Abe Lincoln leading the charge. He adjusted the top hat on his head, "Hey! What are YOU doing here?! The one who put us in the shackles of slavery!"

 

Good Cop raised his hands in what he hoped was a peaceful gesture; trying to smile, "Uh, h-hey folks. Now, let's not be too hasty..."

 

The past president was flanked by more than a couple ghouls, superheroes, and...Shaquille O'Neal? The NBA All Star glared at the policeman; tossing a basketball up and down, like he was preparing to hit him with it, "You got ALOTTA' nerve showin' up here."

 

"I...I know..." Good nodded; trying in vain to placate the angry mob that was steadily surrounding him-cutting off any attempt at escape, "Look, we have no weapons. We come in peace...we just want to talk."

 

"Oh really?" a random guy in a hot dog suit had his arms crossed-stamping his foot, "Funny...that was somethin' you seemed to like doing in that interrogation room you put me in. Or don't you remember?"

 

Honestly, neither Good or Bad Cop COULD recall him. They definitely would've remembered questioning a giant sausage link. At the moment, they were more concerned with the crowd ganging up on them. From the back of Good's mind, Bad grew increasingly skittish, like a cornered animal itching for a fight. He was fully prepared to switch in and put up his dukes, but Good mentally held him back.

 

Ironic how Bad was always energized for a beat down, but it was really his brother who was the better hand to hand fighter.

 

Good Cop clenched and unclenched his hands tensely. While he was confident he could wipe out anyone in this mob if absolutely need be, he was ALSO confident he could keep things civil. He was NOT about to engage in a brawl without getting a chance to explain himself first.

 

However, it wasn't just the crowd's anger that was disconcerting. From all around, GCBC could also pick out more than a couple people who stared at them strangely...or rather, were staring at Good Cop strangely. It seemed that now that the group was able to get up close and really scrutinize the former henchman, his scribbled features was more than off putting to some. A gaggle of whispers spread around, ranging from, "Eww, what's wrong with him?" to "What happened to his face?"

 

Good was hardly fazed. He wouldn't have become a cop if a few harsh words upset him. In fact, the attention being drawn to his scarred profile silenced the mob enough that the policeman saw a calm opening and went for it, "Listen...we're sorry to have dropped in on ye' like this. I know ye' all have every right to not trust us...but...please believe us when I say we came here to apologize. We didn't want this to happen..."

 

"You hear that?" a nearby vampire rolled his eyes, like he heard a bad joke, "De' harbinger of imprisonment says he's sorry."

 

"We ARE!" Good waved his arms, "We were just following orders. We were lied to...we're sorry!"

 

"REALLY?" the great artist, Michelangelo, jabbed his sculpting tools at them, "Is 'sorry' going to bring back this entire realm? Is 'sorry' going to fix all the homes you blew up?!"

 

"N-no, it's not..." Good shook his head. The crowd was getting riled up all over again, and the cop was near to panicking. He had to say his peace before he lost what little control he had left, "But that's why we came here. We thought that...to make up for it...maybe if ye' let us...we could help ye' with the rebuildin' somehow..."

 

"Oh, shut UP!" a green ninja threw a doughnut at his head. It harmlessly bounced off his helmet, but in his heart, it might as well have been a rock.

 

"Don't believe him!" an old prospector shouted, "He already ruined things here once! I betcha' it's a trick!"

 

"No! NO!" Good vemently shook his head, "It's not a trick! We just wanna' help!"

 

But all around, the mob refused to listen:

 

"Liar!"

 

"Fibber!"

 

"Gimme' a break!"

 

"Who do you think you are?!"

 

"GET HIM!"

 

By then, the Cops found themselves backed against a wall; completely surrounded by an odd, but angry assortment of citizens all ready for a smack down. It took everything for Good to keep from shaking, all the while his counterpart practically banged on the "door" of their consciousness, **"Darn it, G! Let me out, NOW!"**

_"I don't want to hurt these innocent people!"_ Good could feel his hold loosening.

 

 **"And I don't want 'em to KILL ye' either!"** Bad shouted, before shoving his brother out of the driver's seat and taking the reins.

 

To the crowd, no one was the wiser to the brothers' subconscious conversation. But the second the Cop's head switched to the face and persona they were most familiar with, they gasped with even angrier and louder shouts:

 

"THERE he is!"

 

"Don't lie to us!"

 

"You're gonna' pay for this!"

 

Bad Cop flashed his trademark scowl; putting his hands up defensively. But despite the tough display, inside, he was both sweating...AND praying.

 

**"For the love of the Man Upstairs, we just wanted to apologize...please, someone help us!"**

Just then, over the roar of the mob, a voice cried out-

 

"STOOOOOP!!"

 

Faster than lighting, a large pink and blue blur came flying in out of nowhere; landing directly in front of GCBC with the grace of a gymnast and the intensity of a meteor strike. The people jumped back in surprise, and the Cops had to hold in their shock.

 

It was Unikitty.

 

For a long moment, the mob went dead silent; the only sound being the cheerful music still playing in the distance. They could only stare at the Princess, who glanced back at each and every one of them with a steel in her eyes that one rarely saw from the normally perky ruler. She planted herself in front of the Cops-streams of stars and sparkles shooting from her horn as she broke the quiet with her scolding, "I'm ashamed of you all! That is NOT how we treat people in Cloud Coo-Coo Land!"

 

Many of the onlookers went slackjawed. The hot dog guy from earlier nearly choked, "Y-you're kidding, right?"

 

"I am NOT", the unicorn cat held her head high; proud and in command.

 

Hot Dog Man waved a hand, like there was some monster she couldn't see, "But..look who it is!"

 

"I see who it is", she nodded and spoke with a matter of fact tone, like he was a little kid telling her the sky was blue. At the same time, she swished her tail back and forth; almost hypnotically- drawing an invisible line that, had Gandalf been there, clearly said, "you shall not pass."

 

GCBC couldn't believe it. Was she...protecting them?

 

Suddenly, the Princess swiveled to face the Cops; her demeanor full of smiles, "Hey, Bad Cop! Whatcha' doin' here?"

 

The policeman was taken aback. No accusations. No malice. Just a sweet and friendly greeting directed only at him, as if the crowd behind her wasn't even there. For a long pause, the brothers took in the sight of the realm's ruler. They had only glimpsed her once, back on TAKOS Tuesday in the TV studio at Octan Tower. It wasn't until they tried researching Cloud Coo-Coo Land in preparation for this trip that they found out who she was. And most of their little bit of info came from Emmet and Lucy. Apparently, this realm was an off shoot of Middle Zealand, but remained mostly secret to the world at large, mainly due in part to President Business. No one outside of the Master Builders knew about the place until the Cops broke it wide open.

 

GCBC thought they had seen it all...but this giant, magical, cat/unicorn was the leader? Those pastel colors; the big, gentle blue eyes...how could someone so...cute...take charge of a whole realm?

 

Realizing he hadn't answered her, Bad Cop gathered himself and cleared his throat, "Um...well I...we've made some horrible mistakes...and we wanted to try and make up for at least some of 'em." He sighed, "We can't really build at all, but...we hoped we could do ye' right by helpin' ye' somehow..."

 

A handful of people raised a brow at his quiet tone; still not quite believing his honesty. One bystander mumbled, "You lie..."

 

Instantly, Unikitty turned on her heel; her fur darkening slightly as she growled, "Quit being not friendly!"

 

The heckler quickly shut up. For the second time, GCBC had to hold back their surprise at how fast her attitude changed...or how seriously everyone seemed to take her. She forced herself to calm down, before continuing-addressing the group as a whole, "Bad Cop/Good Cop came here all by himself, to try and say sorry for what he did. That takes alot of bravery to do." She flashed the Cops a confident and trusting grin, "I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt."

 

Bad's eyes widened behind his sunglasses, and his mouth hung open at her proclamation. It wasn't unwelcome, far from it, just...unbelievable.

 

He was broken from his stupor when a new person pushed her way through the sea of people. It turned out to be none other than Wonder Woman herself. She gave a nod of respect to the Princess, before fixing the Cops with a skeptical glare, not unlike the stare that Bad Cop himself used when interrogating criminals. He blinked at the sight of the superhero. Fighting Batman was one thing, but the Amazon warrior was a whole other ball game. Without taking her eyes off him, she unhitched the length of rope on her belt, declaring, "We'll see about that."

 

And then, like a professional cow girl, she flung the lasso over and around Bad Cop; effectively immobilizing him and tying him up before he had a chance to react. Although he didn't hide his anxiety, he also didn't struggle; partly for not wanting to pick a fight with an Amazon...but also out of curiosity for what she had in mind.

 

He got his answer when she spoke, "Anyone who is bound by my magic lasso is compelled to tell the truth, whether they want to or not." As if on cue, the rope began to shimmer and sparkle with an enchanted glow, "So, we will ask again; what are you REALLY here for?"

 

GCBC tried to recall Wonder Woman's profile from the Master Builder database back at Octan. The facts about her weapon of choice being mystical was just hearsay up to that point...but in that moment of being tied up, the Cops came to realize the rumors were all true. A strange sensation tingled up his back to the base of his neck; a feeling that wasn't unpleasant, but...more like he was wrapped in an itchy blanket of inhibitions, and someone came and pulled the blanket off him. Almost as if the lasso wasn't trapping him, but rather, freeing him. Any other time, he would've been self conscious about pouring his guts out, but within this magic hoop, he felt...relieved.

 

And apparently, even in the privacy of their mind space, Good Cop wasn't immune to the magic either. His voice drolled out, as if in a trance, _"Tell her whatever she wants to know, buddy..."_

Bad Cop found himself more than happy to, considering he wasn't lying to begin with. Even with his aviators covering his eyes, he stared directly at the superhero. Eyebrows arched in guilt, he spoke very frankly as the words poured out, "We came here to apologize. We need to take responsibility for all the pain we caused ye'. If there's anythin' we can do to help ye', we want to try...we're sorry. From the bottom of our hearts, we're sorry..."

 

Wonder Woman nearly dropped the rope in shock, and more than a few people let out gasps of surprise. A wave of conflicted mumbles and whispers erupted in the crowd. That magic lasso was the ultimate lie detector. NO ONE could resist it. Which could only mean...GCBC really WAS telling the truth. They really DID feel guilty for what they did.

 

Only Unikitty smiled, as if she knew this already, "See? I told you he was nice now."

 

She made a move to loosen the lasso, but the superhero quickly tightened her grip, "With all due respect, Princess, I think we should keep it on for the time being." The Amazon was less angry now, and more curious. Okay, so the guy felt guilty. That didn't mean he wasn't hiding something else. She might as well have taken advantage of this moment to peg him for information. Raising a brow, she asked, "Have you seen President Business?"

 

Bad Cop winced at the mention of the ex-villain. But the lasso's glow forced an answer, "No."

 

"Do you know where he is? What he's been doing? What he's been up to?" she tried a different approach.

 

Again, the cop shook his head, "No...we really don't know. We don't see each other anymore. We don't work for him anymore...in fact, we try everythin' to AVOID him."

 

Considering how closely the President and his henchman operated, this struck the onlookers as very odd. Wonder Woman scratched her chin, "Why?"

 

To her surprise, it appeared the policeman was holding back (which, of course, was impossible), "We...I..."

 

She tried again, "Why? Why did you break contact? Answer me."

 

The Cop shrugged, "It's not that I can't answer ye', it's...I don't know where to start."

 

Unikitty tilted her head, "Long story, huh?"

 

Bad nodded, "An eight and a half year long story, if ye' got the time."

 

The Amazon folded her arms, "I think we can MAKE the time." After being interrogated by this guy for so long, it was satisfying to have the shoe be on the other foot.

 

The unicorn cat, however, had a different idea, "Yeah, but then he'd get a sore throat, and that's no fun." She sat down in front of the Cops; seemingly deep in thought, "There IS a quicker way, though."

 

Bad raised a brow, "What would that be?"

 

The Princess stuck out her tongue as she contemplated how to go about explaining such an abstract concept, "Weelll...when you get to be a Master Builder...sometimes you have to meditate to keep all your ideas in order. To keep your focus, you know?"

 

"Sort of..." Bad shrugged; understanding the art, but not knowing what she was leading up to.

 

"Okay, well, for some people, like me, when you get REALLY good at it..." she paused for dramatic effect, "...you can use your building energy to visit people's mind spaces."

 

The Cops blinked-trying to process what she just revealed to them. But when the answer hit them, it took everything for Bad not to gasp, "Y-ye' can...read minds?"

 

"Yeppers!" the magic cat looked proud of herself. But when she noticed his sudden anxiety, she waved off his fear, "Oh, don't worry, silly. I'm not peeking in your head right now. It doesn't work like that. Master Builders can only do this if they're trained." He sighed in relief and she continued, "I can only go inside if you LET me inside."

 

Bad took in her words; playing it back for his own sake, "Lemme' make sure we heard this right. Ye' have the power to go INSIDE people's heads...and ye' want to do it to us?"

 

Unikitty nodded, "It WOULD be alot quicker." Truthfully, she was also extremely curious. This policeman was clearly dedicated to his job and his duty...so how could such a loyal and law abiding person work for someone like Lord Business? She really wanted to know...but she would also NEVER enter a person's mind space without permission.

 

Wonder Woman tapped her on the shoulder, "Are you sure about this?"

 

"Sure I'm sure!" the unicorn cat was unconcerned, "He can't hurt me." She then smiled at the Cops, "And I won't hurt you. So whadda' ya' say? Okay?"

 

GCBC puzzled over it for a long moment. The idea of someone going into their head and knowing what they were thinking...they had no clue Builders could take their abilities that far if they tried. Evidently, they still had much to learn about the people they used to hunt down and capture. Were they really that naive to the pain they were truly causing everyone? It was more than unnerving...that, AND the prospect of the Princess peeking at their memories.

 

But then again...if they didn't go through with it, the magic lasso would just make them spill the beans anyway, so was there really much of a difference? And for Good Cop, especially, he too was curious to learn more about what Master Builders were capable of. It'd be a crime to turn down such a unique experience.

 

 **"Yeah, another opportunity...look what happened the last time we were fed that",** Bad mumbled in his head.

 

 _"This is different",_ Good reassured him, _"Unikitty saved us from that mob, remember? I'm sure she won't hurt us."_

**"Hmm...got a point there",** Bad couldn't argue with that, **"Are ye' sure you're up for this?"**

Good mentally nodded, _"I'm okay with it if you are."_

Bad still wasn't exactly certain...but...they really wanted to get back in the public's good graces. If this was the best way to have her trust them...they'd do it. When they made the promise to do anything to gain back everyone's faith, they meant it.

 

At last, Bad nodded and spoke aloud, "...alright. If this helps ye'...do what ye' have to do."

 

The Princess lit up, "Okie dokey!"

 

With that, the crowd took a step or two back; giving their ruler plenty of breathing room for what she was about to attempt. She planted herself in front of the Cops again, and before they realized it, they felt their helmet lifting off their head via her levitation magic. She seemed to contemplate their salt and pepper hair a moment, as this was the first time she'd seem them sans helmet. (Even some onlookers stared, as if saying, "Whoa-it actually comes off?") But she quickly shrugged off the surprise and took position-her expression falling into a deep concentration as she focused her energy.

 

"Try to relax", her tone was still friendly, but a tad more serious, "This shouldn't hurt...although, you MIGHT get a liiiiitle ticklish..."

 

Bad Cop sucked in a breath; trying to brace himself...for what, he wasn't totally sure. He and his brother's last clear conscious sight was the cat's unicorn horn glowing at the tip with a magical aurora; gently pressing to their forehead...

 

...and then...

.

.

.

_To the Cops, it was less of a "tickle", and more like their whole body being shot with novacane. Their surroundings; the people, the buildings, the entire world seemingly melted away like a dripping oil painting. Try as he might, Bad couldn't keep his eyes open, and he succumbed to the drowsy, dreamlike state. A universe that consisted of nothing but him, his brother, and now Unikitty. Like opening the door to one's house, she carefully let herself inside-almost as if GCBC's body were a coat, and she was slipping it on-becoming one with them._

_Soon, the third persona settled herself...as if Good and Bad had another sibling always residing there._

_They weren't three people...neither were they one person...they were an experience._

_._

_._

_._

_Unikitty knew she had to tread carefully. Mind space exploring came in a variety of styles and techniques, to be used in various ways for different reasons. And each individual's inner sanctum was unique. Thankfully, their "place" was fairly organized. Good had his own half, and Bad had his, along with a grey area "middle" where memories and feelings meshed together. Much like two neighbors having separate houses, but no fence to divide their yards._

_Oh...they were brothers...so "he" was actually a "they"? All those years, she never knew that...guess that explained why Bad kept saying "we" and "us". Two siblings sharing a body...VERY interesting...and so special._

_But onward...she had a task to focus on. She got the distinct vibe they weren't crazy about being this intimate with their thoughts, and she took great care to respect that. She didn't want to pry TOO much into anything super personal; she didn't want, nor need, their life story. It was more like logging on to a computer and opening JUST the files marked "President Business" and skimming them._

_There...a memory strand...like a strip of film with her as the projector. The moment she took hold of it, the world reappeared, and she found herself watching a "home movie" of sorts...only it was all in first person perspective...and she knew who all these people were, despite having never met them..._

_...she was no longer just Unikitty...she was also Good Cop/Bad Cop...and they were just walking into the police station..._

_._

_._

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're now officially getting into the longer chapters of this series. Part two of this "episode" will be next week, along with the author's notes and chapter art. ;)


	7. The Princess and the Cop Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Part One, we now learn how GCBC came to work for Lord Business...

Good Cop stifled a yawn as he trudged into the station. Pulling that all night stake out on that robbery case really took its toll. But at least they had caught the thief. His brother was practically beaming from the back of his mind, and he delighted in "seeing" Bad so happy. But as thrilled as Bad Cop was, he too couldn't wait to go home and crawl into bed. He had enough surprise and excitement for one day.

 

The Cops were on their way to their office; passing by one of their department's newest recruits. The blonde lady was hunched over her desk-speaking feverishly into a phone. As they made a move to unpack their gear, they started pondering about visiting their parents later that night-only half heartedly overhearing the one sided conversation.

 

"Hello? Police Headquarters. Officer Kowalski speaking...oh! M-Mr. President?! How can I help you? Yes? Yes...of course. We'll help any way we can...okay...oh, then you'll want to speak to our new police chief...with all due respect, Sir, he IS our best officer. That's why he was promoted to Chief of Police. He has the greatest outstanding record in catching criminals...oh! Here he is now; hold on."

 

Suddenly, her voice called out to them, "Psst! Hey Chief!"

 

Good Cop turned to his associate with a tired smile, "Mornin', Natalia. What do ye' need?"

But his smirk disappeared when he saw her frantic expression, as well as what she had clutched in her hands.

 

The red phone.

 

As in...the special hotline that was only used in emergencies...that could only be accessed by the PRESIDENT.

 

Both he and his counterpart were instantly awake and alert. Taking a rest would have to wait; game time was now. They hurried over, even as Natalia started, "Chief! It's the-!"

 

"We know who it is, thankee'," the Cops took the outstretched phone; bracing themselves for what catastrophe could be waiting for them, "This is police chief Good Cop. What's the emergency, Sir?"

 

Considering the call was a one way line, it came as a surprise when the voice on the other end said, "Awesome! So I DID dial the right number." The person chuckled at his own joke, "Hey chief! It's the chief! As in, the President and Chief...of the entire world. How ya' doing?"

 

"Um...fine?" Good remained polite, but didn't hide his confusion at the casual small talk, "Are YOU okay, Sir?"

 

"Never better", it sounded like the President was sipping on a drink as he spoke, "Listen. I'm in a bit of a pickle here, and I need a little help."

 

"Of course, Sir; what can we help ye' with?" Good nearly saluted, before remembering the world leader couldn't see that through the phone.

 

"Weeellll...it's kinda' complicated. Top secret, ya' know. Can't really say it here", Business explained, "Let's just say I got a little 'job' that needs done, and I need the police's intel to do it. And according to that sweet-as-a-doughnut officer I spoke to, you're the perfect guy to ask."

 

Good blinked incredulously, "Really?"

 

"Really-really!" the President seemed to wink with just his voice, "Tell you what? You and me. Octan Tower. My office. Tomorrow morning. Ten o' clock. Sound alright?"

 

"Uh...sure", Good had to catch himself. This was all happening so fast, "I mean, yes. Of course."

 

"Awesome!" Business chuckled, "See ya' later, then. Chao'!"

 

He then abruptly hung up.

 

There came a long pause as the Cops simply stared at the phone; both nervous and curious. They had seen the President plenty of times on TV, but never did they think they'd meet him, or that he'd personally ASK for them. Just what was going on? How important was this "job" he was talking about?

 

It seemed the excitement and surprises for the day were just getting started.

.

.

.

_The station slowly dissolved and shifted; the sky above changing from morning to dusk. In its place was a cozy and inviting cottage of sorts; the smells of fresh baking wafting from the kitchen. Dinner was on the table..._

_._

_._

_._

"Oooh! I can't believe it!" Ma Cop was practically bouncing in her seat as she dished out dessert, "My boys meeting with the President himself! How exciting!"

 

"I can believe it", Pa Cop patted his sons on the shoulder as they dug into their slice of pie, "The boys do an excellent job bein' the chief. It's high time they were rewarded."

 

"Aw, Dad, come on..." Bad Cop blushed at the praise, yet couldn't keep from smirking. It was awkward enough telling his folks about the call from Business when he visited them later that evening. But he didn't think they'd still be gushing about it three hours later.

 

"I wonder what he wants", Ma pondered over the President, "Maybe he's promotin' ya'? Or givin' ye' the key to the city?"

 

"MA!" Good Cop suddenly switched in and laughed, "It's not like that. He just said he needed help with something, and he wants to talk. I'm sure it's no big deal."

 

"That's always like ye'. Always bein' so modest", his mother chided him as she cleared the table, "Well it's a big deal to us. We're so happy for ye', son." She strode over and gave her boys a loving hug, "Remember, be on your best behavior...BOTH of ye'."

 

She planted a kiss on Good's left cheek, then gently tapped his shoulder; an old signal to switch faces. The moment Bad swapped in, she gave him a peck on the right cheek. He blushed even harder; groaning good naturedly, "Mummy, I'm not a kid anymore."

 

Ma winked, "Ye' know ye' always will to us, deary."

 

Good traded places again and stood up straight in mock salute, "We'll try to make ye' proud."

 

"Ye' already do, son", Pa patted him on the back, "And if the President knows any better, he will be too."

 

The brothers may have tried to sound non-challant to their folks about the whole situation, but there was still no ignoring the butterflies in their stomach. They REALLY prayed this meeting would go over smoothly. Whatever was going on, it must've been serious enough to warrant the use of the hotline. But then again, maybe Business was doing the same thing they were doing to their folks? Talking calm and casual so as not to cause alarm? He sounded pretty easy going over the phone...

 

Despite the seriousness of the "job", if the President was that nice, maybe working for him wouldn't be so bad?

.

.

.

_The drive back to the city from Ma and Pa's house seemed to take forever. Buildings stretched for miles. Night shifted to day...and the largest tower in existence pierced the clouds and blocked out the sun as the police cruiser pulled into the Octan parking lot..._

_._

_._

_._

"Hey! There he is! My main super cop!" the President threw open his arms and winked, like he was greeting an old friend. He shook Good Cop's hand, "Police-to-meet you!"

 

"Oh, good one there, Sir", the cop chuckled at the pun, "Nice to meet ye' too."

 

Internally, Bad Cop cringed at the corny joke, but he wasn't about to reveal himself and spoil everything. The brothers had arrived at Octan Tower at ten o' clock right on the dot, expecting to have to check in with dozens of secretaries and passing all sorts of security before even glimpsing the President's office. What they got instead was one receptionist (a robotic one at that-how amazing), a dozen or so cameras watching their every move...and Business himself, seemingly waiting for them in the lobby. Clearly, this guy wasn't too worried about being attacked. The brothers debated on whether they should tell the world leader about their..."unique" circumstances immediately, or later. Ultimately, Bad Cop decided to just hang back in their mind space and let his counterpart do all the talking. Good was much better at the whole "socializing" thing, and they wanted to make a good impression.

 

Business quickly got down to his namesake and motioned for the policeman to follow him, "Come on-walk with me. Talk with me." He pointed to the robotic receptionist, "Velma! Cancel my two o'clock. And have the cook-bots whip up something to eat."

 

"Yes, Sir!" the mini skirted android started typing at her desk.

 

The President soon burst through a set of double doors that led into a fancy cafeteria. Without turning or stopping, he said, "You hungry? 'Cause I'm hungry."

 

"Uh, sure..." Good shrugged; jogging just to keep up with the guy's constant energy, "What are we havin'?"

 

"Well, that depends..." the world leader walked backwards so he could smirk at the cop, "...you like croissants?"

 

From that point on, things seemed to finally slow down a tad. Business and the Cops sat facing each other-munching on chicken wings and just shooting the breeze for a while. Apparently, the rumors about Octan's advanced science and robotics division were true, for every person that waited on them, from cooks to assistants, were all androids. Good Cop thought it was all incredible. His brother agreed somewhat, though there was no denying the robots' piercing red eyes were a bit unnerving. The President asked them all sorts of questions, both about their job, as well as their family, to which Good happily obliged him.

 

Curiously enough, however, when the policeman inquired to Business about his own home life, the world leader was quick to gloss over the subject. The only solid answer they got was that his folks were long gone, and he had married his work. Okay, fair enough. This was a job interview, not an interrogation. And this was also the President of the world; they weren't about to argue or needle him.

 

As they finished up lunch, Business dusted his hands off, "I already did a background check on you. Your resume' is very impressive."

 

Good blushed, "Thankee', Sir."

 

"In fact", the President raised a brow, "that's sorta' why I called you here."

 

At last, the Cops were about to know the reason for this whole visit. Bad went a bit more alert in his mind space corner, while Good leaned forward, "What do ye' need my help with, Sir?"

 

Business sat back in his seat; nursing a cup of coffee; his face turning a bit more serious, "Tell me...what do you know about...Master Builders?"

 

The Cops were put off a bit at such an odd question. Good rubbed the back of his head, "Well, Sir...I believe they're just what the name says they are. They can build whatever comes to mind, out of whatever materials they can find. They don't even need instructions." He spoke that last sentence with a bit of awe. They and Ma and Pa weren't builders by any means. They'd never say they were jealous of others' creativity, but there was no denying they tried to make up for that lack of talent by being the best cops they could be.

 

Business, however, seemed a tad annoyed. Not at them, but at the idea of someone not following directions, "Tell me...does a person like that scare you?"

 

Was he asking if a Master Builder scared them? Or would they be scared to confront one? Builder or not, it didn't matter if they harbored fear-they had to do their jobs, despite being afraid. Good chose his words carefully and shrugged, "Well, it's simply one's personal responsibility to use their gifts wisely, no matter what they are."

 

The President rubbed his chin, as he considered that answer, "Alright, let me ask you this...how many complaints has your department gotten in this past month? As in, all the ones related to Master Builders, or building, period?"

 

He gave the Cops a minute or so to think it over, and the brothers wracked both their brains as they tried to recall the various reports that came across their desk. Eventually, Good replied, "Well...there WAS someone who reported a strange looking house that was built overnight as being an eyesore in the neighborhood." He then answered for his counterpart, "There was also a person who built a 'rocket car' to get to work and nearly caused a pile up in traffic."

 

At that, Business' eyes lit up, as if that was the answer he was waiting for, "Yes! This is great. This is EXACTLY what I'm talking about."

 

"It is?" the policeman cocked his head, confused. Just what WAS this guy talking about?

 

The world leader leaned forward; staring Good Cop right in the eyes, "I've got a proposition for you...your job is protecting the people, right?"

 

"That's right", Good nodded, "To protect and serve, always."

 

"Exactly", Business smirked along with him, "Well, what if I were to tell you that there was a way to make everything perfect? To have a city, a realm...heck, an entire WORLD where everyone was equal? Where everything wouldn't have to constantly change and mess things up? If all things just stayed in place, wouldn't we all be much safer?"

 

Good considered the fantasy a moment. A world without crime, or wars, or fighting seemed awfully nice. It's what he and his counterpart lived for everyday, "That DOES sound invitin', Sir...but...everything bein' the same? Wouldn't that get a little dull?"

 

"Aww, come on", the world leader rolled his eyes, as if he were stating simple facts, "Really think about it. Which would be better? Boring, but safe, or wild and chaotic?"

 

It was hard to argue with that logic, even Bad Cop agreed. Good sighed and nodded, "Well, when ye' put it that way, then yeah; I WOULD pick the safe option...for the citizen's sake, ye' know?"

 

"Now THAT'S the attitude I wanna' hear", the President was all smiles again, "You're a smart guy, Good Cop."

 

The policeman blushed, "Thank you, Sir."

 

There came a long pause as Business finished up his coffee. And then, out of the blue, he casually asked, "...so who's Bad Cop?"

 

Good was nibbling on a croissant at that moment, but nearly choked on it at the out-of-nowhere mention of his brother. His counterpart did the mental equivalent of a spit take. Bad hadn't shown himself the entire time. How did the President know about him? He said he did a background check before hand. Is that how he found out? If so, why didn't he say anything? When he realized he hadn't answered , Good managed a, "Huh?"

 

"Your name. It's funny", the world leader explained, "I've watched my share of 'Macho and the Nerd.' If you're 'Good Cop'...isn't there supposed to be a 'Bad Cop'?"

 

Oh...he was just wondering about the nick names. Good cracked a nervous grin and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, well...there IS...but..."

 

But his words died in his mouth when just then, his eyes zeroed in on one of the cafeteria robots. The android had been busy cleaning off some tables while the two were chatting...only now, the robot was staring curiously at them. It was wiping its hands with a wash rag...

 

...and when it pulled the cloth away, it was brandishing a gun...

 

...aimed RIGHT for the back of the President's head.

 

In that moment, everything cranked into slow motion as the Cops' gut instincts took over. With one hand, Good whipped out his own gun. The next second, his brother took the helm. The second after, he took aim at the assailant. And finally, Bad vaulted across the table; pushing Business underneath and yelling, "GET DOWN!"

 

Before the janitor-bot could get the shot off, Bad Cop beat him to it; firing a single round that left the android deactivated...and with a huge hole in its chest.

 

That one act seemed to be the trigger for the entire cafeteria to erupt into total madness. Bad didn't even get a chance to register what happened, before he had to duck underneath a volley of laser blasts. He quickly flipped over a table to use for cover; carefully peeking out to see just WHO was attacking them. The cafe' had two levels, with a railing above for people to walk and look down to the level below. Across the entire catwalk stood a line of office workers; all packing heat, and all with their weapons trained on the lone policeman...and a closer glance revealed them all to be robots. Were they somehow reprogrammed by someone with malicious intent? Were they from a rival company, out to do in the leader of the world?

 

The questions would have to wait. Right now, the President was in danger, and GCBC was the only one there to protect him.

 

Thankfully, the machines were lousy shots. With no other choice, he chanced on popping out from his cover; drawing attention away from Business' hiding spot. Bad spouted off, "Halloween, eh? Well, I came as a cop!"

 

Running on full adrenaline, the policeman fired round after round at his poorly disguised attackers. Nearly every shot hit their target, and one by one, each robot either got blasted out of sight, or fell over the railing to hit the floor in a splatter of metal joints. And when his rifle ran out of juice, he took to using any and all nearby chairs as ammo; chucking them like the Incredible Hulk.

 

But apparently, chairs weren't really as effective as laser guns, for soon, the robots seemed to catch onto the fact that Bad Cop was down his most deadly weapon. The dozen or so androids that still remained all vaulted from the catwalk; landing in a precise circle that kept the policeman completely surrounded. And though they too had run out of ammo, that didn't stop them from slowly closing in on GCBC-intending to pummel him into submission.

 

Not if Good Cop had anything to say about it. He swapped out with his counterpart; flexing his hands as he warned the mob, "Sorry to have to do this to ye', buddies..."

 

It wasn't that Bad Cop couldn't fight; far from it...but he was a showman. For shooting and driving, that was fine. But hand-to-hand was another story. He took cues from action movie stars and performed flips and kicks that, while intimidating, didn't really deal much damage. Good Cop, however, fought the REAL way. He'd studied the body's various pressure points, and had the patience to learn all sorts of techniques and weak spots that could take down an opponent...and make them STAY down.

 

Two or three at a time, the androids jumped him, and each one, he subdued in just a few, swift moves. Block the right hook. Counter attack. Punch to the shoulder blade. Windmill kick the feet out from under them. Use their weight against them; over the shoulder throw. Block their left; hit them with a right. Rinse and repeat.

 

It was over in less than a minute. By fight's end, only GCBC was left standing; surrounded by piles of subdued, damaged, or outright mangled robots. For a brief moment, the Cops caught their breath; surveying every inch of their surroundings; making sure the threat was truly and fully dealt with. Only when they deemed it safe did Good Cop call out, "Mr. President...Mr. President, Sir? Are ye' alright?"

 

A tense pause...and then came the sound of...clapping?

 

The policeman swiveled at the noise to find a most surprising sight. Business had come out of his hiding spot, and had fixed the Cops with an excited smile-applauding like he had just seen the greatest stage play ever, "That. Was. Awesome!" He pointed to his secretary-bot standing nearby, "Velma! Check the video! Please tell me you got all that on tape!"

 

The receptionist saluted before hurrying away. Meanwhile, Good bounded up to the President; checking for any injuries, "Sir! Are ye' injured? Are ye' alright?"

 

"Oh, I am MORE than alright", Business bounced on his heels, "I think I've just found my new right hand man!"

 

 

Now the Cops were beyond confused. The world leader had nearly gotten killed. How could he take this so lightly? Good raised a brow, "S-Sir?"

 

The President was holding back laughter, "You passed the test. With FLYING colors."

 

"T-test?!" Good Cop sputtered.

 

"Yeah. A test. A set up", Business looked proud of himself, "This job I'm hiring you for isn't going to be easy. So I wanted to be sure you could cut the mustard. And man, you didn't just cut it, you VAPORIZED it!"

 

The Cops could've collapsed both in shock and relief right then. The entire fight was a FAKE?! Somehow, it sort of made sense, yet Good still struggled to wrap his mind around it, "But...all those robots...they-"

 

"-we're all mine", Business interrupted. He lazily kicked an android sprawled on the floor; grinning, "It's my...specialty."

 

"And the lasers?" Good asked.

 

"All set on stun", the President assured him. Though, under his breath, he mumbled, "...most of them..."

 

Good Cop went into full shell shock, "I...I..."

 

Pretty soon, however, Business turned a tad more serious. He took advantage of the Cops' stunned silence to walk up to them; his expression curious, "One thing I gotta' ask, though...what's with your face?"

 

"My what?" Good blinked.

 

"Your face, that...flippy face thing you did", the President waved his hands for emphasis, "Do that again."

 

Good's cheeks flushed; embarrassed. He and his brother had acted on pure instinct trying to protect the leader of the world; completely forgetting that they hadn't told him about their "situation". They were surprised he even noticed, considering how he had to hide from his "attackers". They wished they could've broke the news to him more gently, but...guess there was no turning back now. With a sigh, Good swapped places with his counterpart, leaving Business to stare both in surprise AND fascination, "What...ARE you?"

 

The policeman cleared his throat, "Hello...I'm...I'm Bad Cop."

 

The President scratched his head; totally puzzled, "But...I thought you said your name was 'Good Cop'?"

 

"That was my counterpart you were talkin' to", Bad shifted on his feet uneasily, "I guess you were sort of right when ye' asked if there was a Bad Cop. That's me." He gestured as if there were someone standing behind him, "And he's the Good Cop. He's my...brother."

 

"Your...brother?" Business' unibrow fully lifted, like he didn't understand, but was pretending he did. How often did one see a person with a face on either side of their head?

 

Oddly enough, Bad found his explanation fairly easy, at least in the wording. The Cops were accustomed to having to educate people about their circumstances. Didn't make it any less awkward, however, "Try to understand, Sir. I know this is...weird. But I'm actually a 'we'. My brother and I were born in the same body. So we have to share everythin'."

 

"Okaaay..." the President nodded; trying to keep his cool.

 

"There's certain things that I'm good at, and other things that he's better at", Bad continued, "So, dependin' on the situation, we switch back and forth. It's how we balance out."

 

By then, Business had started to pace in a tight circle; mumbling to himself, deep in thought. His eyes were wide as he tried to piece together this startling information. He muttered under his breath, barely audible, "Okay-okay-okay...this...this was NOT part of the plan...how am I gonna'...no...yes...no-yes...okay. Perfect. I can do this...I can make this work..."

 

Bad Cop was close to having his brother switch places again. He was thankful his aviators hid the blush creeping up his face, "Um...I know our situation is very...rare. We're sorry if we scared ye', Sir. We'll understand if ye' wanna' find someone else..."

 

Suddenly, the President swiveled around and took GCBC by the shoulders; smiling wide; his eyes excited, "Are you kidding? This is PERFECT."

 

For the second time, the Cops drew back in surprise. Bad blinked, even behind his sunglasses, "It is, Sir?"

 

"Of course! What could be better? This is exactly what I needed!" the world leader rubbed his chin, as if he planned this unexpected development all along, "A nice side to keep the public happy, and a tough side to do the dirty work. Awesome!"

 

Bad was about to comment how that wasn't exactly what he meant by he and his brother's dynamic, but decided against it. They very nearly ruined the whole application; they weren't about to take another chance. (Although admittedly, this was the weirdest "job interview" of all time, hands down.) They weren't about to burst the President's bubble, especially when he laughed and slapped them on the back, "I think it's time we went to my office."

 

As it turned out (after the longest elevator ride imaginable), the "office" was actually a rather large board meeting room of sorts. The only things in it were a water cooler, a giant map of all the realms of the world (that took up an entire wall), and a very long table. All twenty of its seats were filled with robotic secretaries and office workers; all with the same black hair and black suits. They turned their heads a full 180 when Business and GCBC entered the room-all speaking in the same monotone voice at once, "Good afternoon, Mr. President."

 

"Afternoon, gentlemen", the world leader motioned to the policeman, "My new associate is going to be joining us today."

 

The board members nodded, "Yes, Sir." They then glanced at the Cops, "Good afternoon."

 

Bad Cop took the lone, empty seat at the end of the table, clearing his throat, "Uh...hello." Good then swapped out and gave a shy wave, "Hi..."

 

The androids said nothing; simply sat at attention again when Business made his way to the other end of the table. He shot his new assistant a knowing look, "I'm about to share some 'delicate' information with you, if you feel me."

 

Good nodded. So this meeting was top secret. He got the drift, "Yes, Sir."

 

The President then pulled out a large, extending pointer from his suit pocket, and began motioning to various realms on the world map behind him, as he explained, "For many years, I've had this little dream...to change the world as we know it...to meet ultimate perfection. But just as I'm coming so close to making that dream of a perfect world a reality, there's one thing that keeps getting in my way..."

 

He then pushed a button, and the map flipped over to reveal a bunch of big screen TV's and monitors; streaming live video feeds from all over Bricksburg, as well as from Middle Zealand, Old West World, and a few other neighboring realms. He rung the pointer in his hands in frustration; gritting his teeth as he continued, "....Master Builders. They're constantly taking perfectly good stuff and ruining it, or reshaping it into something else that the instructions didn't call for."

 

One of the security cameras zeroed in on some kind of Egyptian person making, what appeared to be, a giant ice cream cone, out of parts from a pyramid. Business folded his arms; glaring at the screen as he spoke rather tersely, "It's getting to be annoying..and worse, dangerous. These people need to know that rearranging the world has serious consequences. They're becoming a menace to society..." He then swung around and pointed at GCBC, "And this is where I need YOU. I'm assigning you the task of finding as many Master Builders as you can; to teach them the severity of messing with a perfect world."

 

The Cops took a moment to soak in what the President just proposed to him. It all actually made alot of sense. The brothers themselves sort of admitted to it when they mentioned all the building complaints coming through the station. But Good still raised a confused eyebrow, "We can see your logic, Sir...but...what the Master Builders are doing is...technically legal."

 

"Not anymore..." Business shook his head; smirking, as if he expected that response. He waved a hand at the wall of monitors, "Effective tomorrow morning, I'm officially making it a law that any Master Builders, and the art of doing so, will be illegal. Anyone caught committing such acts will be arrested." He stared at the Cops, "And being Chief of Police, I'm sure you won't have any trouble enforcing that law, will you?"

 

Partway through the world leader's speech, Bad Cop had taken the helm to fully listen. He shook his head at the question, "No, Sir."

 

His counterpart then swapped back, "Although, don't ye' think that's a wee bit drastic?"

"I've given them plenty of chances. It's time for some tough love", Business huffed, "And besides, some of them have already started plotting against me."

 

The Cops gave a start, as if to say, "they have?" But before they could speak, the President continued, "I personally heard it straight from the horse's mouth that the Master Builders believe in a 'prophecy', as they called it." He made awkward quotations with his claw hands, "An individual with the codename, 'the Special', is hunting for something called, 'the piece of resistance'. I have no doubt this is some sort of super weapon to thwart my plans for a perfect city. I'm leaving it up to you to find this criminal and bring him or her to justice."

 

Good Cop nodded; still in a bit of awe that the leader of the world was entrusting him and his brother to such an important task, "We understand."

 

Bad Cop took the helm a moment later, "But Sir, with all due respect, our police department is stretched thin as it is. I don't know if we have the man power to do this mission properly."

 

"Not to worry", the President waved off his concern, "You'll soon have all the man power you need."

 

He motioned to all the robots seated at the meeting table for emphasis. All the board members slowly turned to GCBC and flashed the friendliest smiles they could muster; their red eyes glowing brightly in the darkened room. Bad Cop couldn't help but gulp at the piercing stares...but he also fancied the thought of all twenty of those androids, maybe even tons more, all programmed to follow HIS orders. No more cadets making mistakes-no putting human lives in danger-a small army at his command...

 

...it was empowering.

 

"So, whadda' ya' say?" Business extended a hand, as if offering a handshake from across the room, "You wanna' make a big difference in the world, don't ya'?"

 

For one last moment, the Cops had the mental equivalent of a football huddle; weighing in everything that transpired in the last few hours. Their new boss had made some pretty good points, backed by evidence that was hard to argue with. And what if they really COULD make a difference in protecting the citizenry? Whoever this "special" was, he or she sounded awfully dangerous. This was all the very reason they became cops to begin with. And working for the President himself? It was a chance too good to ignore.

 

Their minds made up, Bad Cop spoke for both of them and saluted, "Yes, Sir."

 

Business slowly grinned at his new henchman, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

.

.

.

_And so began the most taxing assignment of their lives. A job that pushed them to their very limits, but one they were more than happy to carry out, for the safety of the people. One thing was certain; with all those robots, they weren't short on help anymore. Business really had come through for them. Memories began to twist and sway, like the waves of the ocean; overlapping each other as they were fast forwarded and sifted through in the VHS tape of their mind. But the feelings remained the same...Business' praise for their job well done started off nice...but slowly, as the Builders began to retaliate, he started demanding more out of them...his goals and ambitions increasing in number and difficulty. All the while, the brothers remained dedicated to their task; not wanting to let down their boss, or the people they swore to protect._

_At lightning speed, a year or two went by. Suspicious characters were pulled over-notices were posted-Builders were tracked, chased, and arrested...and the Cops were called to the President's office once again..._

_._

_._

_._

"Mr. President; we got here as fast as we could", Good Cop came into the meeting room at a jog; a stack of police reports clutched in his arms.

 

Bad Cop took the helm and started sifting through them, "We've gotten Clowntown and Fabuland secured. Only a handful of Builders keep slippin' through the cracks. We believe they're buildin' tunnels to sneak around, undetected." He got so engrossed in what he was reading, he failed to watch where he was walking, "This one perp in particular...goes by the codename 'Darkstorm'...darn lass keeps eluding us-"

 

WHAM!

 

The Cops ran face first into something hard enough for them to rebound off it and drop all their papers. Bad adjusted his helmet and sunglasses, and was about to curse his stupidity...until he looked up....

 

...and up...and up...

 

...until his eyes came to rest on the familiar visage of his boss. Though really, only the guy's face remained the same. Whatever was left of the President was covered in stark red and black armor-his head crowned by an intimidating horned helmet. The "brick wall" the Cops bumped into turned out to be stilt-sized boots that made the world leader tower over anything and everything in the room. A red cape draped his shoulders and ran the length of his oversized shoes; just barely scraping the floor.

 

Business seemed to finally notice his henchman and smiled, as if everything were normal, "Oh, hey Bad Cop. Nice of you to join me."

 

Whatever words the policeman could muster died in his mouth. The President did a ballet twirl; an impressive feat, considering how high off the ground he was. In doing so, he unceremoniously whapped Bad in the face with his cape. But the world leader paid no mind to his ignorance, "Pretty awesome, right? I think it SUITS me!"

 

He laughed at his own bad pun, to which Good Cop appeared and chuckled along. That's all this was-a joke. The Cops were so stressed out with their work, their boss thought he'd play a little prank on them for a laugh. That had to be it. Good started picking up the papers still strewn about on the floor, "That's a great one, Sir. Ye' really know how to play a joke."

 

Business' laughing died down. Although he still grinned, he raised a brow, and said more seriously, "...who said I was joking?"

 

Instantly, the Cops froze in place. They'd worked for their boss long enough now to recognize that tone of voice. The tone that said, "do as I say, or you're in big trouble." They chanced another glance upward, to which the President fixed them with a stern glare-tapping one humungous foot like he was done wasting time. The Cops swallowed the lump in their throat...they knew he had a taste for the theatrical, but...

 

Business suddenly took a Godzilla-sized step over their head; hitting them with the cape again, "Anyway, if you're done doing the janitor-bot's job, I got something to show you."

 

He made his way over to the opposite end of the room in just two or three strides, making GCBC have to run to keep up with him. All the while, the brothers bit back their confused shock...this really WASN'T a prank...surely, their boss would've said so by now, right? It wasn't April Fool's Day, and Halloween was half a year away.

 

Instead, the President came to stand in front of a plain, unassuming wall. An office worker drone stood at attention, to which the world leader pointed at him, "Manager-bot; activate the chamber."

 

The android saluted, "Yes, Lord Business."

 

The Cops blinked; totally puzzled..."Lord Business"? Where did THAT come from? They had no time to ponder it, however, for at that moment, the wall split apart-revealing a large window. From countless interrogations, GCBC recognized the glass as a two way mirror. They could see in, but whoever was in the room on the other side couldn't see out. Inside the hidden cell was some kind of masked wrestler-a luchador. He was strapped to a strange looking chair; wearing a head band that fed all sorts of wires into a nearby computer.

 

When the attendant inside gave a signal, Business whipped out a remote control from his suit pocket and pushed a button. In seconds, the chair lit up with a bright, blue glow, and the luchador visibly winced-spouting off some choice words that no one could hear from behind the glass. The President then used his big foot to nudge GCBC over to a video monitor, upon which, a blue print started to take shape for an Octan-run Mexican restraunt.

 

The Cops could do nothing but stare. So their boss answered their silence with, "I call it...the Think Tank. We still got some bugs to work out, but pretty soon, the Master Builders'll be able to use their talents in a positive way. They think it-WE build it."

 

Good Cop blinked up at the President; trying to make sense of this new development, "This is going to be their punishment?"

Business cringed at the word and flashed a sheepish smile, "Aw, don't think of it as a 'punishment'...think of it as...'forced community service'. As part of their sentence. Their abilities will be put to a much better use this way. Ya' feel me?"

 

His explanation sounded like the conversation one would have around the office water cooler. For a moment, the Cops glanced at the wrestler. He appeared understandably mad, but uninjured. And the worker-bots were fairly gentle with him as they ushered him from the room. What the President was proposing DID have its logic. And really, would it do to have the criminals rot in a jail cell, or have them contribute to society in some way?

 

They were ready to voice their agreement...but it was hard to do so with that flamboyant costume image in the way.

 

Their boss must've sensed their hesitation, for he glared down at them, "Don't gimme' that face. We're getting repeat offenders, and it's time to take action. It's either this...or a one way ticket to the Infinite Abyss of Nothingness."

 

GCBC audibly gulped. More than once, they snuck peeks out the window to stare at the rainbow colored swirling vortex behind Octan Tower. No one knew where the black hole led to, or if it even had a bottom...but one thing was certain; whatever went in never came back...

 

And in that second, the Cops got the sneaking suspicion that could be THEM falling into the portal if they didn't say something to appease their boss right then.

 

Bad Cop appeared and saluted, "Yes, Sir. We understand."

 

"Good", the President nodded and stomped away, "And don't forget about the Special. Make that your top priority. Do that voo-doo that you do so well."

 

He left the room before the Cops could thank him for the praise. They were glad he was satisfied with their hard work...

 

...so why were they still so nervous?

.

.

.

_From then on, their boss was referred to as "Lord Business"..."a nickname around the office", as he put it. Little by little, he started appearing in the costume more often, to which his henchman rationalized that he wore it both for intimidation and protection-from the Master Builders, of course. He just liked doing things in style, that's all..._

_...but also little by little, the details of his master plan started making itself known...and the Cops came to find out that in order to save the world...they were going to end it..._

_...but they were confident their boss knew what he was doing. And the new and better world could accommodate their parents..._

_._

_._

_._

Good Cop/Bad Cop had expected just a nice, peaceful evening visiting their parents.

 

They did NOT expect the doorbell to ring, nor to find their boss standing there on the front stoop; flowers in hand (that looked suspiciously like he plucked them from the nearby bushes).

 

Good gave a start, and Bad switched in, "S-Sir? What are ye' doin' here?"

 

"Oh, you know how it is. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop in and see how my number one guy was doing", Business smirked-letting himself in. He glanced around the country cottage; letting out a low whistle, "Sweet place ya' got here. I might get one just like it."

 

Before Bad could say anything, Ma Cop turned the corner, "Son? Who is it, dear?" Upon seeing the world leader, however, she nearly dropped the snack tray she was carrying; gasping, "Oh my gosh! M-Mr. President!"

 

Said politician waltzed up like he was an old friend, "Please, just call me Business." He helped himself to one of the mini croissants on the tray, "So this is the famous Ma Cop. Lemme' just say it's an honor to meet you, miss. I'd shake your hand, but it looks like they're full right now. Here, lemme' get that for ya'." He generously took the tray, then handed her the flowers, "Here. A present for ya'."

 

The elder cop blushed, "Aw, ye' so sweet, Sir. Thankee'. We were just about to play a game of checkers. Why don't ye' join us?"

 

"Don't mind if I do", the President chuckled as he made his way to the living room.

 

Ma swiveled on her boys; barely containing her excitement, "Oh son, why didn't ye' tell me ye' invited the PRESIDENT to our house? I would've tidied up some!"

 

Bad was about to tell her they DIDN'T invite him, but she had already disappeared into the other room to fetch her husband. Even worse, their boss had laid on the charm; no way were they going to kick him out in front of their folks...not like they'd be able to anyway. So the brothers just sighed and took a seat; watching the world leader gobble up all their mother's pastries.

 

A few hours later, Business and the Cop Family found themselves all gathered around the living room coffee table-taking turns playing checkers. While the President asked Ma and Pa every conceivable question about their jobs, GCBC tried to settle the tightness in their chest. They couldn't say their boss was being impolite, but...something about the way he just showed up and invited himself in...it was unsettling.

 

Eventually, Business was faced off against his henchman-expertly skipping his red pieces over Good Cop's black ones. But Good and his brother were barely focused on the game; more concerned with what his folks were saying. Pa blushed, "We're so happy ye' took the time to stop over. We're sorry the place is kind of a mess right now."

 

"No problem", the world leader didn't look up from the board, "I know how frustrating it is when someone throws a monkey wrench in your plans."

 

Good had to bite his tongue. He knew that frustration all too well...by the many tantrums he and Bad had been on the receiving end of. True, his brother could have a temper too, but at least he was always there to calm him down. He was thankful the two of them could never be apart; they needed each other.

 

Ma suddenly spoke, "So, anythin' new and exciting with ye' both? We haven't seen ye' for quite some time, son."

 

"Oh, ye' know; the usual", Good shrugged, "Huntin' down criminals; makin' sure we don't get fired."

 

Everyone laughed at his little joke, and Good tried to chuckle along, but inside, he was cringing. Their situation was anything but "usual". How did one tell their folks that their boss wore a suit and cape and threw insubordinates out windows?

 

Pa grew a bit serious and shook his head, "Such a shame to lock up so many Builders. If only they could just curb their talents towards something other than wanton destruction."

 

Good felt himself slipping. He NEVER lied to his parents, "Well, actually...we got a few programs to get them involved with. They can help come up with the instructions used in the city..."

 

He was about to say more, until the President gave him a swift, unseen kick from under the table; clearing his throat, "Your move, Bad Cop."

 

Good frowned, but didn't argue and switched with his counterpart; taking the hint he said too much. Thankfully, Ma didn't seem to notice, "Ah, rehabilitation. Now there's an idea." She then turned to the world leader, "I'm sure your own folks are proud of ye'."

 

For the first time that whole evening, Business flinched. He kept his focus on the game; saying rather flatly, "Actually, they're not around anymore."

 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir..." Pa apologized, "...is there a Mrs. Business in the picture?"

 

The President was still visibly tense, but shrugged, "I kinda' married my work." He smirked only slightly, "But I might be ready for a special someone again when the city becomes a perfect place to live."

 

Ma blinked; muttering, "Again...?"

 

But she was quickly cut off from that thought when he suddenly spouted, "King me."

 

Bad was paying attention to his folks, but soon turned to his boss, "Huh?"

 

Business had his arms folded; staring at his henchman with a victorious grin, "I took your guy. King me."

 

Bad Cop finally glanced down at the game board. He was so focused on everything else, he hadn't noticed all the red checker pieces surrounding his one, lone black piece. All he could muster was a flat, "Oh..."

 

There was nowhere to run. He crowned the last piece. The game was over.

 

The Cops were snapped from their thoughts when something in the kitchen started beeping. Ma sprung from her seat, "Oh! The meat's ready! I'll be right back!"

 

"Here honey, let me help ya'," Pa also got up and left.

 

The President and his henchman were all alone.

 

Business leaned across the table; keeping his voice low. All smiles were gone, "You know what we do is for the good of the world, right?"

 

Good Cop reappeared, "Of course. Master Builders ARE criminals after all."

 

"Which is why it's imperative that you DON'T tell anyone", his boss mumbled through clenched teeth.

 

Good motioned towards his folks still in the kitchen, "Well, what if they get a call about strange activity?"

 

The President said rather urgently, "Then they can follow the instructions they were given."

 

Good tried to ease his statement of the obvious, "Oh, we know, just...we'd never lie to them."

 

The policeman looked like a little kid caught snooping in the cookie jar. Business rolled his eyes, "It's not lying, just...not telling them everything. This is one secret you gotta' keep under your helmet. National security and all that. Understand?"

 

Good hesitantly nodded. His brother took the helm a second later, "Yes, Sir."

 

"Good", the President seemed to stare past Bad's aviators; glaring, "...because it would be a shame if something were to happen to them...ya' FEEL me?"

 

The Cops' heart dropped to their stomach...just WHAT was he implying there? But they had no time to think it over, for Ma Cop's voice rang out, "Oh, boys!"

 

Both the world leader and his henchman swiveled to find the elder cop standing in the doorway-a plate of food in hand. She cheerfully smiled, "Who wants tacos?"

 

Instantly, the President perked up, "Oooh! Tacos! My favorite!"

 

 

He then got up and strolled away with Ma and Pa, who had dinner on the table...but not before silently turning and smirking at GCBC-pointing at his eyes, then at the Cops, in that universal, "I'm watching you", gesture.

 

Only after Business disappeared around the corner did Bad let loose the breath he was holding; muttering both to himself and his brother, "What've we gotten ourselves into?"

.

.

.

_Like a high speed chase, the years flew by in a blur. The Master Builders were no longer simply standing by and getting captured. They formed secret clubs; fought back against the SWAT-bots; made jail break attempts...a few succeeded. By then, words about "the Special" and "the piece of resistance" crept all over town, and the Cops found themselves hunting for both of them almost as much as the Builders themselves. They saw their parents less and less, but thought of them often; wondering how much they really knew about their boss...and if they truly were making Ma and Pa proud._

_And Business...his praise was all but non-existent, to the point GCBC was desperate to please him in any way...to know they were doing a good job...as well as to avoid making him mad and getting punished. But none the less, the brothers remained justified; what they were doing was for the good of the people...right? That was the deal, wasn't it? When the President said "end the world", he meant starting things over from scratch...right?_

_Memories began to churn and clash. Like water swirling down a drain, a whirlpool of years, people, places, and raw emotions were all bleeding together; heading towards one fixed point that was inescapable...a destination the Cops did NOT want to reach._

_Cracks began to form in the connection..._

**"How did ye' find the Piece of Resistance?"**

_Oh no...they knew what was coming next..._

**"Red alert! I need everyone to go after the Special!"**

_No-DON'T go after the Special. Don't go forward..._

"Have I ever shown you my relic room?"

 

_NO! Not the relic room! We don't want to be here!_

**"Mummy. Daddy. What are ye' doin' here?"**

"Send in a micromanager...finish the job..."

 

"We're just a bit...stuck...oh, Pa! Hold me!"

 

_Please...we can't take it...no more...we can't go back there again!_

_"I can't do it! They're innocent!"_

"Your Good Cop side is making you SOFT, Bad Cop!"

 

**Ma...Pa...I failed them...I failed everyone...**

_Let go of me! Not in the eyes! The pain-THE PAIN!_

"NO MORE Mister Nice Guy!!"

 

_Please! Just stop...stop! STOP! STOOOOOP!!_

_._

_._

_._

Like hanging up on a phone call, the connection wasn't just lost-it was severed. The real world dropped back into their laps, and the Cops' outcry was so strong, it caused Unikitty to fly backwards as if she got sucker punched. She landed in a crumpled heap on the ground, and the gathered Master Builders huddled around her-some gasping; others peppering her with questions-the most prominent being if she was alright.

 

Bad Cop, meanwhile, caught his breath; his first concern being his brother. Good Cop gave him a mental hug a moment later, for he too was assuring his counterpart's presence. Only when they were right in their own mind did they observe their surroundings. This wasn't the past anymore. They no longer had the Princess as another sibling-it was just the two of them, like always. This was the present. Cloud Coo-Coo Land. Still surrounded by Builders...and still tied up in Wonder Woman's lasso.

 

Off to the side, they heard someone ask, "What happened? You were only in there for, like, three minutes."

 

The Cops couldn't believe it. Three MINUTES? That's all the longer the..."mind meld" took? It felt like three DAYS. Maybe MONTHS.

 

When they realized the question wasn't aimed at them, GCBC spared a glance at the unicorn cat. By then, she was sitting up; her complexion pale and slightly blue as she gathered herself. No doubt she too was confirming just where, when, and who she was. But the moment she gazed at the Cops, their eyes locked, and for half a minute, she just stared at them; processing everything she saw-everything she experienced and felt. Her expressions drifted between horror, sadness, a tiny bit of anger...and quiet sympathy.

 

The crowd seemed to sense something major had happened, for they all went strangely silent. Bad Cop had no words for the trip he just endured, so he finally blurted out, stunned, "...what did ye' do to us?"

 

Unikitty had finally calmed down enough to revert back to her usual pink complexion. She blushed and muttered, "...YOU just told me a story...I just took a short cut."

 

The Cops hunched over; feeling utterly guilty for putting the Princess through so much past pain and regret. Good Cop swapped in; his scribble face wobbling as he confessed, "...we're so sorry...we were just doin' our job. We don't make the rules. We just have to enforce them." He dared a glance at the magic cat, "...and when the President of the world makes it a law that Master Builders are criminals that need to be captured, we HAVE to do it."

 

Unikitty slowly nodded, "I know...I understand..."

 

There were plenty of other things she began to understand as well; so much she wanted to say...but it'd have to wait. At the moment, she had a crowd of confused subjects to attend to. Letting out a heavy sigh, she pointed at the Cops and groaned, "Will someone PLEASE untie them?"

 

The brothers immediately noted how she corrected her pronouns from before; now calling them a "they" and not a "he". Wonder Woman promptly walked over and took back her lasso, allowing GCBC to finally get up and stretch-retrieving their helmet, which was still sitting next to them. All the while, a wave of mumbles rippled across the group of Builders, but only one dared to ask, "So...what happened? What didja' see in there?"

For a split second, the Cops went stiff; wondering just what the Princess was going to say, or how much she'd reveal. And Unikitty, for her part, pondered how she was to summarize the years of experience she lived in just mere minutes. So much guilt...so much regret...so many lies they were fed...no one deserved to go through all that.

 

At long last, she addressed the crowd; speaking uncharacteristically serious, "The stuff that Good Cop/Bad Cop did...to us; to Cloud Coo-Coo Land...it wasn't their fault-not all of it." She shook her head, "They're really good cops who just got mixed up with the wrong person...but they honestly believed they were doing the right thing, and had to obey a law they didn't get a say in." Her ears drooped, "And by the time they realized the danger they got themselves and their family into, it was too late."

 

The entire time she spoke, the gathered onlookers hung onto every word; their faces of anger and distain slowly but surely softening. By the end of her speech, the Builders had gone slackjawed; glancing at the Cops with a strange sort of surprise. Good Cop rubbed the back of his head-blushing at all the stares, before quietly muttering, "Not that we're not thankful...but...why are ye' bein' so forgivin' of us? I mean...we destroyed your home."

 

Suddenly, Unikitty twirled around to face them; her familiar smile back, "Well, what's done is done. Gettin' angry won't change or help anything." She levitated a random stone off the ground, "Besides, it's all just bricks. We'll just rebuild. We'll make Cloud Coo-Coo Land even better than it was before!"

 

The Cops blinked at her enthusiasm. She didn't see all this destruction as an end, but rather, a beginning. A fresh start. And the Man Upstairs only knew they needed one too. Good's heart pounded in his chest as he muttered, "So...y-yer' not mad...at us?"

 

"Nope", the unicorn cat smirked, "I know you're really sorry. You came to apologize. That's proof enough for me."

 

GCBC nearly sighed with relief, if it wasn't for the group of Builders still standing nearby. But as they studied each face, every person seemed to be satisfied with Unikitty's verdict-having faith in their Princess and her judgment. Some nodded; a few even smiled. Eventually, the guy in the panda suit; the one who had run away in fear earlier, spoke up, "If the Princess is okay with him being here...then I am too."

 

The rest of the crowd was also in agreement. Little by little, the not-so-angry mob dispersed; heading back to the projects they had been working on. A few lingered-shooting GCBC one last skeptical glance, until they too trickled away. Soon, it was just the unicorn cat and the Cops standing awkwardly in the street. Good cleared his throat; not knowing what to say to this turn of events, "Unikitty...we...I..."

 

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" the Princess cut in; motioning for them to follow her, "There's somethin' I wanna' show ya'."

 

_______________________________

 

"Okay! Here it is!"

 

Bad Cop sighed in relief, though it was also to catch his breath. Unikitty had led the policeman far away from town and up a bunch of hills, to the point he and his counterpart were wondering just where they were being herded to. Thankfully, the Princess had finally come to a stop, and bounced in place; waiting for her new friend to make it to the top.

 

And when the Cops did...they weren't disappointed. From their vantage point, they soon realized the unicorn cat had taken them to, what was no doubt, one of the highest points in Cloud Coo-Coo Land. The hill (or cloud? It was hard to tell) they were standing on overlooked nearly the entire realm. This area obviously hadn't been filled up yet with towns and houses. But just because it was barren didn't mean it wasn't a nice sight. Far from it. The pastel colored landscape was rather calming...so peaceful...so magical.

 

How could they have become so blinded by their duties that they'd stoop to destroying such a happy and beautiful place?

 

Unikitty broke the quiet, "So? Whatcha' think?"

 

Good Cop switched in and grinned, "It...it's pretty."

 

"Great!" the magic cat nodded in satisfaction, "Then that settles it."

 

Good raised a brow, "Huh?"

 

"This is where I'm puttin' my new house!" the unicorn cat explained, before pointing at GCBC, "And I want YOU to help me build it!"

 

"US?" now the Cops were confused. Not that they didn't want to assist her, but...how could they possibly do THAT? Good rubbed his head, "But...we're not Builders."

 

Unkitty let out a huff, as if she were putting hands on hips, "Everyone can build, silly."

 

Good's head drooped, "Not us..."

 

"Well, have you tried?" the Princess asked in a matter of fact tone.

 

GCBC blushed; squirming uncomfortably where they stood. But eventually, Good shook his head, to which the magic cat giggled, "Then how do you know you can't?"

 

The Cops didn't quite know what to say to that. It had been drilled in their head by their boss for so many years that building (at least against the instructions) was a bad thing. How could they de-program themselves from that? They never made attempts; never even THOUGHT to. The mind meld must've shown her that, didn't it? At long last, Good muttered, "Why us?"

 

Unikitty's eyes became distant as she looked out at her home. But it was clear something else was on her mind. She smirked in an "I'm thinking of cute things" sort of way as she calmly replied, "Your mom and dad really love you alot. All those warm feelings I felt...I like that. I want that in my house."

 

She glanced over; not surprised, but rather, that she found it adorable that the Cops had a soft spot hidden underneath. And GCBC, for their part, were shocked how she could so easily see through them, mind meld or not, as attested by how she defended them from the angry Master Builders. Clearly, her cute way of speaking was just a personal preference-she was MUCH smarter than she looked. But her statement also sparked curiosity...the way she said it...did she not have a family anywhere? They dared not ask. They were more flattered than anything else that she'd want their help, after everything they did; all the terrible things she must've seen while inside their consciousness. They vowed right then to not abuse the second chance they'd been given.

 

The Princess broke the quiet again, "You okay, Daniel?"

 

The Cops blushed and blinked at her; not mad, but rather surprised that she causally called them by their given name (Good's name, technically). Another thing she must've picked up in the meld. She smiled sheepishly at them, "Sorry...just...you have nice names. You should use them more."

 

The brothers didn't reply-not knowing what to say to that. Everyone was so used to their nicknames, their given names were something they really only tended to use with family and close friends...which was sort of just their parents. Should they have been saddened by that? The magic cat broke their train of thought when she tried again, "You okay?"

 

Truthfully, they weren't sure. They wondered what she must've thought of them, or how she looked at them, now knowing what she did. They sat down in the grass (clouds?) and Bad Cop switched in, "We don't understand..."

 

Unikitty plopped down beside them, "I do...sorta'." She motioned to herself, "Most of the time, you see me like this..." Both her eyes and her voice darkened slightly, "...but sometimes...when bad stuff happens, and it's hard to be positive...I've got a NOT-so-nice side that comes out...and it's REALLY scary."

 

Had the situation been any different, GCBC would've laughed at the idea of sweet and adorable Unikitty getting angry or being something to be feared. But considering how serious she was being-the haunted look she gave them-they raised a brow when she explained, "We're rebuilding, but...it's gonna' take a long time. Everyone's kinda' frustrated and people keep askin' me for help, and I can't be everywhere at once." She sighed heavily, "I'm tryin' my best, but...my angry side keeps wantin' to come out, and I have to laugh and think of happy things and tell it no."

 

Bad Cop was hit with another wave of guilt. The Princess wasn't as stress free as she let on, and her frustration was all his fault. None the less, Good chuckled in their mind space, _"Sounds like you and me, buddy."_

**"Oh, lay off..."** Bad sent the mental equivalent of a good natured punch in the shoulder. He then gave the unicorn cat a soft smile, "Well, we think you're doin' just fine. We wish you were the President instead."

 

"Nah...'President' doesn't sound as cute. I'm happy with who I am", the Princess giggled, before glancing at the Cops in a sideways manner, "Are there other people like you? You know, with the...flippy face?"

 

Good Cop swapped places, as if to emphasize her question, "No...we're not sure, really." He shrugged and shook his head, "If there are, we haven't met them."

 

Unikitty figured as much, but just wanted to be sure. From being in their mind, she got the distinct sense that the brothers must've been ostracized and given alot of flack from alot of people; all just for being born differently. It wasn't fair, and it wasn't right...which made her tell them, in the most motherly tone possible, "You know...originally...Cloud Coo-Coo Land was supposed to be a safe place for people who didn't fit in anywhere else. They were free to be as wacky and strange as they wanted to be." She poked a paw in their chest to drive the point home, "If you ever feel that you don't belong anywhere...you'll ALWAYS have a place in Cloud-Coo-Coo Land. And if anyone has a problem with that, they'll have to answer to me." She puffed up with pride, "I AM royalty after all."

 

For the longest time, the Cops stared blankly at the Princess, then out at the pastel hillside; trying to process the offer she just gifted them. It was one thing to be forgiven by Emmet and Lucy, but this was an entire realm they were talking about. A whole community they leveled to the ground. It was unforgivable.

 

How could she be so merciful?

An odd choking sound erupted from Good's throat. Overwhelmed by her kindness, he fought back tears as his shoulders shook, "We..I...I'm so sorry..."

 

"I know", the magic cat nodded and soothed, "I forgive you."

 

That did it. Those three simple words burst the dam, and ink dribbled down Good's scribble face as he cried, "Please...just stop.."

 

But the unicorn cat was determined to make sure the message got through. She repeated, "I forgive you."

 

Good curled in on himself like a turtle, sobbing, "I don't deserve it..."

 

She thought they did. She nudged them, "I. Forgive. You."

 

Bad swapped places at that point. No doubt he thought he could hold back more. But his brother's emotions seeped into his, making it even harder for his voice not to wobble, "Don't...please...stop..."

 

The Princess was having none of it. She sadly smiled, "I forgive you."

 

The Cops never cried like this, except to their parents. Had that whole mind space excursion done something to them? They barely knew Unikitty, yet...there was some connection they had now. A bond that couldn't be explained, only felt. They should've felt violated, yet...didn't. It was actually relieving that someone else knew exactly what they went through...had seen it...had experienced it.

 

Bad Cop finally gave up and shed heavy tears; letting out all the pent up fear and anger; guilt and remorse. And Unkitty, not being judgmental in the slightest, let them lean on her and vent. She patted them on the back; nuzzling under their chin with a lulling voice, "There, there...no more sad tears...only happy ones."

 

And for Good Cop/Bad Cop, it was a mixture of both.

 

[Chapter Art](http://kartoon12.deviantart.com/art/We-re-Entering-Your-Mind-650570197)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: All I can say is, can you tell I'm a GCBC/Unikitty shipper? XD It's a pair up I hardly see, and one that'll feature frequently from here on out. I also gotta' warn you guys, between this and the next chapter, we're going to be doing a major time skip. So the way those two (three?) act is going to differ a bit come next chapter. But I have a spin off story planned that's going to explain in more detail just what happened between them, between this chapter and the next, so try and bear with me.
> 
> Trying to explain such an abstract concept of mind melding was tricky, so I hope I pulled off the imagery well enough that it wasn't confusing. The "not one person, not three people, they're an experience" line, I borrowed from Steven Universe. XD
> 
> There was also background characters galore this time around, including Natalia Kowalski from Lego City Undercover. Since Chase McCain got a cameo in the last chapter, I knew his girlfriend had to be in this somewhere too.
> 
> Speaking of borrowing lines, the "isn't there supposed to be a Bad Cop" line from Business was supposed to mirror Emmet's line in the movie when he asked the same about Good Cop. (There's been so many hints being dropped about future chapters, I don't want to spoil anything.)
> 
> Also notice GCBC mentioned a "Darkstorm" at one point. If you guys remember the scene in the Old West, where Vitruvius was listing off all the codenames Lucy used to go by, then you'll know who GCBC was talking about....;)
> 
> Coming Up Next: When Unikitty seemingly begins losing her magic powers, Emmet and company must call upon the help of Indiana Jones to embark on a quest to help save her....by traveling to the farthest, unexplored regions of Cloud Coo Coo Land.


	8. Raiders of the Last Crystal of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Unikitty seemingly begins losing her magic powers, Emmet and company must call upon the help of Indiana Jones to embark on a quest to help save her....by traveling to the farthest, unexplored regions of Cloud Coo Coo Land.

_Remember the day I set you free_

_I told you you could always count on me_

_From that day on, I made a vow_

_I'll be there when you want me, some way, somehow_

_There ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

_To keep me from gettin' to you_

Lucy couldn't help but hum to herself as she sat in the middle of the floor of her and Emmet's apartment; surrounded by piles of CDs. Although she was flattered to be asked to take charge of the benefit concert in Heartlake City, she had no clue just how extensive Andrea's music collection was. It was a tricky thing, having to compile a track list that would appeal to everyone's tastes. She was half tempted to throw one of her heavy metal favorites into the mix, but thought better of it upon remembering the disaster that happened the last time she decided to rock out in front of her new friends.

 

Glancing down at her tiny "keep" pile, she let loose a heavy sigh and clicked off the stereo- giving herself a chance to think. As much as she loved all her friends, their tastes were just so different. How was she supposed to take such old school stuff and new age stuff, and blend it together into something decent sounding? She was much better at this sort of thing in a group rather than alone. How Emmet managed to recognize all of his team's strengths upon first meeting them was beyond her.

 

Speaking of whom...

 

So deep was she in her thoughts, she actually gave a start when the front door to the apartment suddenly clicked open, and a figure burst into the room. She looked up to find Emmet staring down at her; panting as if he just ran a marathon. His girlfriend blinked in confusion. The construction worker was never one to shirk his job, and he wasn't due back from work for another five hours. What could've happened?

 

"Emmet? What are you doing home so early?" she said at last. Upon noticing his worried expression, she added, "What's wrong?"

 

Rather than answer, the Special made a beeline for his front window, to which the action girl instinctively got up and followed him. He then opened the panel and said simply, "I think you better ask THEM."

 

The not-DJ gazed to where he was pointing, all the way down to the street below, where a familiar looking cop car was waiting by the curb; its red and blue lights flashing. The horn honked a few times, and just then, Bad Cop was sticking his head out- seeming nothing short of inpatient. His ever present megaphone appeared a second later, and he shouted up at the duo, "Quit standin' around and get in! We got major trouble!"

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Normally, Lucy prided herself on being a "gear head". Anything that had to do with cars, or motorcycles, or racing, or just going fast, she was all for it. But even she had her limits. And it didn't help that she was currently trapped in the cruiser of the officer who used to hunt her down…or that said officer was speeding through Bricksburg at over a hundred miles an hour- siren blasting. Both her and Emmet sat side-by-side in the backseat; clinging to their seatbelts and to each other for dear life as they swayed back and forth like an amusement park ride. As long as they were smooshed together, the not-DJ took the chance to whisper to her boyfriend, "Okay, any chance you're gonna' tell me what's going on?"

 

"Beats me", the Special shrugged (or was that him bouncing due to the car hitting a bump? Maybe both). It was hard for him to not flash back to that harrowing motorcycle chase when he first met Wyldstyle, "One minute, I'm at the construction site; the next, GCBC pulls up, grabs me, shoves me in the car, then drives me over to get you!" He had to shout over the wail of the siren, and if the two-sided cop heard the conversation, they didn't care. Emmet continued, "Said something about Unikitty, but they were talking so fast-"

 

His words were cut off when the Cops suddenly took a hard left turn- the cruiser balancing on two wheels for a few fleeting seconds. Both master builders were flung to the side; practically kissing the window. Bad Cop, however, barely moved a muscle. Instead, he angrily pounded on the dashboard and cursed, "Darny, darn, DARN! Can't this hunk a' junk go any faster?!"

 

By then, Emmet's stomach was doing barrel rolls, and he sheepishly tapped the back of the driver seat as if he were in the world's most dangerous taxi, "Uh, not telling you what to do or anything, but…can't your car just turn into that flying hover thingy?"

 

Thankfully, the road they were on finally decided to even out, and the policeman took the momentary calm to sigh. He kept his eyes trained on the road, but spoke, "All the products of the Think Tank were done away with. That included the flying cruiser."

 

Despite only seeing the back of his head, the Builders could tell from the change in tone that Good Cop must've taken control. By the sad sound of his voice, it was clear he was uncomfortable in mentioning anything that had to do with he and his brother's lives before TAKOS Tuesday. He added in rather quietly, "We wouldn't want to use it anyway…too many bad memories attached..."

 

To that, Emmet and Lucy didn't really know what to say, and simply gave one another a look. It was then that they chanced a glance out the windows; noticing that the city's buildings had been replaced with a thick, forest landscape. The Builders were so distracted by the harrowing car ride, they hadn't even realized they crossed over to a new realm-Middle Zealand. For the action girl, it only took a moment for her to recognize the road they were on. By then, the Cops turned off the siren, so she leaned forward; trying to glimpse her driver's expression, "G, what's going on?"

 

In the few seconds she saw his face, Good appeared nothing short of worried. But he quickly turned away and sighed in a feeble attempt to calm himself, "Just a minute, lass."

 

With one hand still on the wheel, the officer rolled down his window and stuck his head out; aiming for, what appeared to be, a cliff's edge. But he made no attempt to slow down, and without any hesitation, used his free hand to let loose a high-pitched whistle. Moments later, a cascade of neon colors seemingly erupted from the ground itself like a volcano; shooting upwards into the sky.

 

The Builders didn't need to be told where they were headed. The rainbow road only lead to one place- Cloud Coo Coo Land.

 

At the speed they were going, their ascent into the heavens only lasted about half a minute. In no time flat, the cruiser was hastily parked on the nearest cloud, and Bad Cop jumped out of the driver's seat; urging his passengers to follow them. After such a wild ride, the duo didn't need to be told twice, and were more than relieved to be back on solid ground...if clouds counted as solid ground. Both Emmet and Lucy were slightly embarrassed to admit they actually hadn't visited the city in the sky for quite some time. Being so busy with the rebuild efforts in their hometown, they hadn't the free time to keep up with Benny and Unikitty as much as they wanted to.

 

The pair noticed a difference right off the bat. Previously, the entrance to the realm was nothing more than two poles and some glittery streamers. But now, they were greeted with a huge, rainbow archway; a neon sign flashing the words, "NEW Cloud Coo Coo Land". The construction worker let out an impressed whistle, "Wow...they've really come a long way in six months."

 

Bad Cop acknowledged him with only a grunt. Clearly, he begged to differ, but was too focused on his mission to argue. Instead, he trudged forward, causing his two partners to have to jog to keep up with him. The group quickly maneuvered their way through the technicolor town, and it seemed every last citizen was knee deep in some project or another, whether it be building, painting, or reconfiguring. A few neighborhoods appeared close to completion...however, any time Emmet and Lucy were led up a hill and reached a higher vantage point, it became more obvious that the realm was far from complete. The "main hub", as it were, may have been put together, but in all directions, it eventually dissolved to just a few houses that were empty shells, or marked plots of land...and then nothing but clouds as far as the horizon.

 

The one thing that was even more eye-opening than just the state of the realm was the fact of how easily Good Cop/Bad Cop led the way through all the commotion. True, the Special and the not-DJ had forgiven the chief of police for their past misgivings, but considering what they did to Cloud Coo Coo Land, the two Builders knew these people might not be so easily convinced. And yet, as they passed by large groups of people, no one seemed to even bat an eyelash at the Cops being there. Surprisingly, many of the townsfolk greeted them or said "hi"-a few even waved. Good Cop politely gave a few "hellos" back, but it was clear he wasn't in the mood for small talk today. Needless to say, something must've happened here that the citizens would accept the policeman with such grace, but Emmet and Lucy weren't about to ask- not when said officer was practically pulling them by the arms- urging them to follow.

 

Eventually, the trio finally made it out of the main town square, and the Builders found themselves being let up a steep hillside that was bigger than any of the other mounds they had climbed. Despite the ground being soft and springy akin to cotton candy, a winding pathway of sorts made the trek a tad easier. And then, at long last, the group made it to the top, and both the construction worker and his girlfriend were met with two striking images.

 

The first was that they realized they were standing on a hill (cloud?) that was so tall, it overlooked the entire realm. The view was breathtaking, as well as telling, for the kingdom was still in need of A LOT of repair. All the construction they saw earlier only scratched the surface.

 

The second was when they turned to find themselves facing a rather...interesting looking castle of sorts. The main body appeared to be a regular house, with a front door, a garden, windows, and a chimney...even if it was a pastel pink, with a purple roof, and said chimney releasing puffs of minty green clouds. However, two large castle towers were situated on either side of the house- seemingly made out of candy canes, if the red and white stripes were any indication. At the point of each turret was a black and white pinwheel spinning gently in the breeze. But even through the eccentric-ness, the Builders noticed something about the house...something faintly familiar...

 

There was no time to think about it, however, for the policeman rushed the two inside the dwelling, with only a shout of, "Come on! This way!" Upon entering, the duo was surprised to find the interior of the home was much more normal looking by comparison. The walls were calming blues, greens, and yellows; the cozy living room leading to a quaint little kitchen, not unlike the one in Emmet's apartment.

 

It was quickly apparent this was the Princess's house; a place that Lucy and her boyfriend had never been before. How strange for the outside to be so weird and the inside so...NOT weird.

 

...and the reason they knew it was her house was because of the distressing sight they were met with. Sprawled out on a powder blue sofa was a VERY sickly looking Unikitty. Her normally pink complexion shifted between hues of aqua and green; the pillow drenched in sweat. Benny was already there; worryingly hovering over her and mumbling as if she were a broken spaceship and he couldn't figure out how to fix her. Upon seeing his friends, he gently shook her by the shoulder and whispered, "Psst...hey! GCBC's back, and he found some help!"

 

The unicorn cat cracked an eye open, smiled, and waved a paw, "H-hi guys..."

 

Her greeting came out more like a groan, to which Emmet and his girlfriend held back a gasp. To see such a bubbly, energetic person in such a state was more than unsettling. To no one in particular, all the Special could ask was, "What happened?"

 

Without taking his eyes off the Princess, Bad Cop explained, "We've been workin' on the different rebuildin' projects for some time now. Eventually, we had to take a break."

 

Benny zipped around in the air; interrupting, "Yeah! So we came here to get a snack, but then she suddenly said she wasn't feeling good, and then she just collapsed! So I stayed here while GCBC went to get you!"

 

Despite him talking so quickly and frantically, the duo got the gist of what went on. They were so focused on his story, they almost didn't hear Unikitty mutter, "... I didn't think it'd be this bad..."

 

All eyes were now on her. Lucy cocked her head, "What do you mean?"

 

The unicorn cat curled up; embarrassed that she had been overheard. Looking like a kid being caught in the cookie jar, she slowly confessed, "Well...off and on, I'd have some dizzy spells, but...they were never that bad, and they always went away, so… I just ignored it." She shrugged, "But today...this is the worst it's ever gotten..."

 

Bad Cop folded his arms and tapped his foot, though his tone remained concerned rather than interrogating, "And how long has this been goin' on?"

 

The Princess dipped her head in guilt, "...kinda'...sorta'...a while..."

 

Good Cop took the reins and sighed, "Aw, lass, why wouldn't ye' tell us this? Maybe we could've helped ye' sooner!"

 

"You guys already got a lot on your plate. You've helped so much with the rebuild, I… I didn't wanna' worry you." Unikitty blushed; sitting up for the first time since her friends got there, "Besides, remodeling Cloud Coo Coo Land hasn't been going as fast as I thought. There are some people who think the work's never gonna' get done...and some are still homeless."

 

There was a pause as everyone took in her words at just how dire the situation truly was. Good Cop especially rocked on his heels uncomfortably. It was easy to forget just how much responsibility the unicorn cat was really saddled with in ruling an entire realm. Eventually, Emmet broke the silence, "Well...let's worry about getting you fixed up first." He then turned to the others, "Any idea what's going on?"

 

Lucy scratched her head, "You sure you don't just have the flu or something?"

 

"I thought that at first, but...no... I feel something inside..." the Princess shook her head, "...this is something different..."

 

She turned her attention to the nearby coffee table. A tray filled with croissants, rainbow colored tea, and other snacks was still sitting there from before their little emergency happened. She pointed her unicorn horn at the plate and concentrated; attempting to use her levitation magic to lift the goodies toward her like she usually would. But the tray only hovered an inch or so off the table before falling back down with a smash.

 

Unikitty gasped at the exertion. A spell like this should of been simple. She never even had to think about doing it. Squeezing her eyes shut, she let out a grunt as she tried again. The objects merely sparkled…but they didn't move at all.

 

"Oh no..." the Princess gasped for breath, "Why can't I do this?" She tried one last time, only for her horn to just sputter out a few stars and some glitter, before flickering like a light bulb blowing out.

 

Now she was on the verge of panic. She breathed in and out in a futile attempt to calm down, "My magic...it...it's not working!" Her already bluish green fur darkened, "I... I think… I think I'm losing my powers!"

 

At that point, she curled up into a ball, just barely holding back tears. Benny patted her on the back, then hugged her, as he didn't know how else to comfort her. The Cops, on the other hand, finally lost their nerve, to which Bad Cop switched in and swiveled on the other two Builders in the room, "Well?! Don't just stand there! Do something!"

 

Emmet jumped back at his outburst, "Do? Do what? I don't know about any of this stuff!" He nervously rubbed his hands together, "Is there any kind of medicine to take? Or any instructions for this sort of thing?"

 

Bad did a face palm; wondering if bringing these two here was just a waste of time, "But yer' Master Builders like her! Is this somethin' that typically happens to you people?"

 

Lucy answered with just a shake of her head. Bad growled, and was on the verge of taking his anger out on a nearby rocking chair, when the construction worker asked, "What about Gandalf or Dumbledore? They're magical people. Can't they do something?"

 

"They're away at some kind of 'wizard retreat'," the astronaut replied, and by his tone, he must've already considered them an option before Emmet and Lucy were called, "They won't be back for least a week or two."

 

Nobody in the group was a doctor, but even they knew there was no way they could wait that long. The Special wracked his brain for ideas. Batman was the only superhero he knew personally, and the Dark Knight didn't have any powers. But other superheroes did. Could otherworldly beings lose their abilities just like that?

 

He really wished Vitruvius were there...he'd know what to do.

 

Just then, something in his mind sparked, and Emmet turned to the not-DJ, "Vitruvius was a wizard...and you used to be his student, right?"

 

"Yes...?" The action girl raised a brow; wondering where he was going with this.

 

"Well, you seemed to know him the best", her boyfriend shrugged, "Did he ever mention how his powers worked?"

 

For a long moment, Lucy thought back to her early days as Vitruvius' protégé. All those long hours of training...those mind space exercises...his little haiku's and endless bits of wisdom... surely he would've mentioned something about his magic prowess at some point, even if she herself wasn't a magic user. Between missing her mentor and the urgent matter at hand, it was hard to narrow down all his countless lessons.

 

But thankfully, eventually, as if in answer to her prayer, a specific memory came to her, "He only told me once or twice...he said that...there's only a few people whose magic comes naturally. For everyone else, magic is a learned art." She scratched her chin as she tried to recall the late wizard's exact words, "But whether natural or learned, a person's magic has to have a source, like the environment, or the elements. And it's typically channeled through something, like a wand, or a necklace, or rings…stuff like that."

 

The group pondered this bit of information; wondering just what it all meant. But apparently, it must've made sense to Unikitty, for a glint of realization flashed in her eyes, and she muttered just below a whisper, "Rings...magic rings...the Ring of Pop."

 

Her friends all turned to her again, and Good Cop perked up, "What's all this now?"

 

The unicorn cat blushed; knowing that what she was about to explain was something she rarely talked about. Her background was so vague and odd, at times even she could hardly believe it. But considering the circumstances, perhaps it was time to reveal the truth. And after all the probing she did to GCBC's mind, it was only fair she come clean as well. Wiping her tears and taking a breath, she began, "...there was this magic artifact...a relic...it's what the original Cloud Coo Coo Land was born out of."

 

"Born?" Lucy was confused at her choice of words.

 

The Princess nodded, "... I never had a mom or dad or a family or anything...the ones who were here from the beginning, like me...we just existed."

 

"So...you were created by magic?" the spaceman tried wrapping his head around this revelation, "Like a big bang? There was nothing and then-poof-you're here?"

 

Leave it to Benny to try and explain the unexplainable in science terms. Unikitty almost laughed. But her tone remained serious and she simply nodded again; shrugging, "I know it's weird, but...this thing...this relic...we called it the 'Sacred Ring of Pop'...since, you know...it 'popped' out a realm...AND me." She shifted uneasily on her paws, "For some reason, I was the only one with any magic powers, so...they all chose me to be their leader." This time, she did smile, "Pretty soon, we discovered that the Ring responded to happy emotions, so...we just decided to have fun all the time."

 

Emmet harkened back to when he first met the Princess, and suddenly, her comment about there being "no negativity of any kind" made more sense. Something else also came to his mind, and he paced around like a detective, "So...if you came out of this magic ring thingy...and this ring only works when people are happy...maybe everyone here has to be happy for your powers to work?"

 

The unicorn cat perked up at the theory, "I guess that makes sense… I mean, my powers have always been a part of me and what I am… I never had to think about it or question it."

 

However, Lucy's face paled as she realized an even darker theory, "If that's true...think of all the people who lost everything when Cloud Coo Coo Land was destroyed...all that sadness and despair...you think maybe...?"

 

Her words trailed off, but she didn't need to finish for everyone to understand what she was getting at. They were all still just in a state of surprise at learning where Unikitty and her realm originated from…none of them knew about any of that. How could someone so sweet and kind grow up without any sort of parents or family at all? She didn't just rule Cloud Coo Coo Land; she didn't just live in it...she was a PART of it. And all this time, her powers were slowly disappearing, little by little. The quintet all stared at each other in stunned silence, to which Good Cop's scribbled face turned especially wobbly at the revelation, and he turned away briefly; reeling from a fresh wave of guilt.

 

But finally, the construction worker broke the quiet, "Well...why don't we find the ring then?"

 

Lucy turned to him, "Emmet?"

 

"The ring is what gave you your powers, right?" the Special waved a hand like the solution was obvious, "Maybe if we find the ring, and take you to it, maybe you'll get your magic back?"

 

Everyone instantly lightened up at the plan, and Benny started doing cartwheels in midair, "Hey! That's a great idea!"

 

Lucy smirked, but remained skeptical, "I don't know. That's a pretty big 'if'..."

 

"It's also the only plan we got", Bad Cop grumbled.

 

Good swapped in a second later, "We have to try."

 

The Princess wagged her tail, but replied sheepishly, "That's great guys...there's just one teeny-tiny, itty-bitty problem..."

 

Her friends paused in their celebrating, to which she finished, "...I...don't really know...where the ring is."

 

Everyone at the same time shouted, "What?"

 

"Well, I...no one's used it in forever, and...it's been SO long...with so many new people moving in, we had to reach out and expand- make the realm even bigger", the unicorn cat blushed, "I guess over time…we all sort of just forgot about it...we thought we didn't need it anymore."

 

The whole group let out a groan- mumbling things like "aw man", and "just great..." All except Lucy, that is, who scratched her chin as a new idea came to her. She put her hands on her hips; face set in determination, "In that case, we'll need to call in some help. Someone who specializes in finding lost artifacts...and I think I know just who to get."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

"So THIS is the place that's gonna' help us?" Bad Cop raised a skeptical brow.

 

With Emmet, Lucy, and Benny seated in the back, and Unikitty riding shotgun, the officer pulled up to a rather ornate and fancy looking building. Situated on the outskirts of Bricksburg, the establishment boasted a large, welcoming sign that read, "MARSHALL COLLEGE", in big, capital letters. The school must've just let out for the day, for clusters of students were milling about the campus; pointing and staring at the strange collection of master builders as they all piled out of the police cruiser.

 

But Bad ignored all the gawking. Instead, he turned his attention to the photo ID he looked up while on the trip over. The man in the dorky suit and tie, with brown hair and eyeglasses seemed unassuming enough. But something about that face seemed familiar, "So...this Dr. Henry Jones...what's the rap sheet on him? Never heard of 'em."

 

"In the old days, he'd want it that way", Lucy shook her head, "You probably know him better as...Indiana Jones."

 

The policeman held back a shutter, "Now THAT lad, we know about. Took a crack from that darn whip more than once..."

 

He rubbed his cheek for emphasis, to which the not-DJ blushed and cleared her throat, "Uh, yeah, um...well, after the stuff with Lord Business went down, he went into hiding as a college professor of archaeology. It must be why the secret police never caught him."

 

Too late, she realized what she was insinuating, and let out a nervous chuckle in response to Bad Cop's frustrated growl. Unikitty was quick to bounce between them and interrupt, "Anyway...when Cloud Coo Coo Land was...um...you know...'redecorated'...all the maps and history books about the realm were lost too." Trying to stay positive, she perked up, "But this school should have copies of all the records we're looking for!"

 

With that, the group made their way inside, and after a short check in with the receptionist, they began walking up and down the halls of the alma matter; admiring the many relics and artifacts on display in the glass cases. Before long, they finally arrived at the classroom they were searching for- a door marked "Archeology 101". With bated breath, Emmet politely knocked, to which a voice on the other side said, "Come in."

 

Upon entering, the Builders were met with the sight of a rather large auditorium of sorts; the tables and chairs all situated around one lone desk and a single chalkboard. Scribbling away at said board was a man that fit Bad Cop's ID photo to a 'T'. Same boring suit. Same glasses. The professor turned at the noise of them coming in, and nearly did a double take as he looked the group up and down. But finally, he spoke, "I wasn't expecting visitors today." He adjusted his eyewear and raised a brow, "And something tells me you're not students."

 

His remark was no doubt sarcastic, taking into account the gravity defying astronaut and the unicorn cat hybrid. Lucy refrained from rolling her eyes and stepped forward, "No, were here 'cause we kinda' need your help...you ARE Henry Jones, right? You know, Indy-"

 

"-yep. That would be me", the explorer cut her off, "But, uh...let's keep my 'other job' between you and me." He winked, "That Lord Business era may be over with, but I'm actually kind of enjoying this whole 'secret identity' thing."

 

He was about to say more, but his words died in his mouth when his gaze shifted to the back of the group, and his eyes zeroed in on Bad Cop. For a long, tense pause, the two stared each other down; past fights and old wounds threatening to bubble to the surface. Eventually, Henry narrowed his eyes and spoke rather sharply, "Speaking of Business..."

 

The policeman settled for just a nod, "Indy..."

 

Another awkward silence...and then the professor fiddled with some papers on his desk; keeping his attention on anything but the Cops. He cleared his throat and spoke in a clipped tone, "Why don't we go somewhere where we can talk in private?"

 

Unikitty resisted the urge to lose her temper. She understood why Indiana would be a bit cross with the officer, but if this mission was going to work, she'd have to set the record straight now. She would NOT allow any fighting on this adventure. Putting her paws up on the desk, she flashed the explorer her most reassuring smile, "It's okay Mr. Jones, sir. GCBC doesn't work for...HIM anymore." She knew the teacher knew what she meant by 'him'. She flicked her tail as if waving a hand, "It's all cool. They're nice now."

 

To emphasize her point, Good Cop switched to the forefront; grinned, and held up a hand like extending an olive branch, "Hiiii..."

 

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Henry, however, didn't seem convinced at all. But seeing as how this eclectic group was bound and determined to include the officer, he wasn't about to argue. Instead, he raised an eyebrow, "Uh uh...we'll see then, won't we?" Turning his attention back to the Princess, he asked, "So, what you need MY expertise for?"

 

The team of builders started with making the proper introductions first. The archaeologist had already heard of the unicorn cat, but had never met her until that point. And he was a tad surprised to find that Emmet was the rumored "Special", but nonetheless shook his hand and thanked him for all he did. Of course, the construction worker denied all the praise, and instead put the focus back on Unikitty. They then launched into the story of her sudden illness, her magic loss, and the artifact that might be able to help her. By then, the Princess's complexion had improved considerably, but it was still clear she wasn't at one hundred percent.

 

When all was said and done, the professor scratched his chin, "Hmm...magic rings of ultimate power..." He raised a brow, ...you sure you shouldn't go to Bibilo Baggins for this?"

 

Lucy flashed a deadpan expression, "It's not THAT ring."

 

"In that case, let's start in the place where ninety percent of archaeology is done", the explorer made a break for the exit, "To the library."

 

With that, the group of friends fell in line behind Indiana, who led the way down the hall, and into the school's enormous collection of books. After he instructed them on how the library was divided, everyone split up and set to work; searching for anything and everything that had to do with Cloud Coo Coo Land, and/or magic, or rings. From the "C's", to the "M's", to the "R's", no stone was left unturned.

 

Eventually, one book in particular looked promising. It was rather thick, and its pages browned with age, but the title was eye-catching: "A Complete History of Magic Artifacts-Volume One." It was Good Cop who ultimately found it, to which Henry begrudgingly thanked him. The group hurried over to the nearest table, and while the others hovered over his shoulder, Indy began to flip through the old tome.

 

"Let's see here..." he mumbled, "...the Mandarin...the Infinity Gauntlet...Magic the Gathering...Green Lantern...magic rings...magic...rings..." And then, he struck gold, "Ah! Here we go."

 

A striking illustration took up the entire left page. It was in black and white, and was only an artist's rendering, but the depiction of a brightly glowing jewel was abundantly clear.

 

Unikitty let out a gasp and bounced where she stood, "Yeah, yeah! That's it!"

 

Indy's eyes scanned the text as he read aloud, "The Sacred Ring of Pop. Classification: Relic. Origin: Unknown. Rumored to be a source of great magical power. Believed to only respond to the most positive and purest emotions. Due to the great expansion of what would later be known as Cloud Coo Coo Land, the exact resting place of the stone has been lost. Last known location is said to reside on the Island of Unused Parts." He turned to the Princess, "Does this mean anything to you?"

 

He flipped ahead to reveal a two-page spread of a map. Again, it was purely an artist's depiction, but the compass in the corner made it official. A few familiar landmarks showed an area of Middle Zealand, with two landmasses hovering directly over it. The first one, the Princess recognized as Cloud Coo Coo Land. As for the other, it wasn't too far off from her home, and it was totally hidden by clouds.

 

"The Land of Unused Parts... I haven't been there in AGES..." Unikitty muttered with a bit of awe, "...the place was filled with all kinds of weird stuff that didn't respond to master builder vision...so we just kinda' left it all there since we couldn't use any of it."

 

She could only shrug, to which Indy replied, "Believe me, Princess, if there's one thing I've learned in this job, it's that sometimes the most stupid or average looking things could turn out to be very important."

 

Without another word, the archaeologist got up from his seat and excused himself. His words caused everyone to give a sideways glance towards Emmet, who went red in the face, embarrassed...to which Lucy playfully punched him in the arm. Both of them, along with Benny, then began chatting amongst themselves; trying to piece together a course of action. Meanwhile, Unikitty took to staring at the book some more; her heart pounding in both anticipation, as well as a bit of trepidation...even the map didn't have a clear depiction of what they were in for.

She almost didn't realize that Bad Cop was standing right behind her; also giving the illustration a hard glance, "So that's where we're headed..." It was a statement, not a question. He shook his head, "Never knew your realm was so big..."

 

The unicorn cat didn't so much as look up, "The ring's GOTTA' be there; it HAS to..." She couldn't hide the desperate worry in her voice, but tried her best to lighten up, "'Sides, maybe this is a good thing? I haven't been to this place in so long, I almost forgot about it..." She shrugged, "I wouldn't be a very good Princess if I didn't go back to check in on the place." But her ears drooped as she sighed, "I don't even know what's there anymore… I should've taken better care of it."

 

She dipped her head in shame; staring at the book with a remorseful expression- no doubt feeling guilty for being so neglectful to a part of her history. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she finally glanced up to find Good Cop speaking to her with reassurance, "Ye' can't change the past, but ye' can learn from it. Believe you me."

 

He gave her a look of understanding, to which she smiled. But their moment was cut short when a voice called out, "Much as I hate to admit it, he IS right, you know."

 

The entire group turned towards the sound, to find that the professor had returned...and was now sporting a brown bomber jacket, a side arm, and a well-worn whip. He adjusted his signature fedora hat; his Indiana Jones persona now in full force as he grinned, "Let's go find your birthright."

 

The gang took a second to take in the sight of the famed adventurer in all his attire. But soon, Unikitty stepped forward and blushed, "Aw, you've already helped us a lot. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

 

"And miss out on an adventure?" Indy puffed up with pride, "We're about to chart an unknown realm. This is literally one for the history books. Passing up this opportunity would be a crime."

 

"You sure?" Emmet asked, "It could be dangerous."

 

The archaeologist winked, "It wouldn't be exciting if it WASN'T dangerous."

 

As if to seal the deal, the explorer snatched the book off the table and stuffed it into his travel bag of supplies. For the first time, the unicorn cat felt a new surge of hope, and she bounced around to each one of her friends, "Oh, thank you! Thank you! If I could, I'd take you all on a big hay ride!" Turning slightly more serious, she added, "I shouldn't have to leave anyone in charge of CCCL while I'm gone. This island isn't too far away, so we shouldn't be gone all that long."

 

"For your sake, we BETTER make it quick", Indy became much more solemn, "Because if we don't act soon...you just might go to sleep in the clouds forever."

 

**To be continued....**


	9. Raiders of the Last Crystal of Doom Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes arrive in a long forgotten area of Cloud Coo Coo Land and meet a few lost, but familiar faces who can help them locate the magic ring that can save Unikitty.

When it was agreed that they'd have to fly to this mysterious island in the clouds, naturally, Benny's first suggestion was to build a spaceship. But Indiana scoffed at the idea- saying that after "all that business with the crystal skull", he was in NO mood for any more spaceships. A simple plane or helicopter would suffice. They didn't quite know what he was talking about, but they weren't about to lose their artifact expert either, so they let their guide has his say, much to the astronaut's disappointment.

 

For Good Cop/Bad Cop, however, transportation was barely an issue, and with a quick phone call, a Copper Chopper touched down on the college campus. It was small by police standards, but still fairly roomy enough to comfortably accommodate all six passengers. GCBC insisted only they were authorized to fly the copter, to which struck the others as odd as to why the Cops would suddenly be sticklers for the rules, considering this mission wasn't exactly "on the books" so to speak. Indy especially wasn't too crazy about his former enemy being their driver. And yet...the way the policeman behaved around the Princess...how they kept offering their services, despite not being Builders themselves...it was obvious they really wanted to take charge of this operation. A feeling of responsibility towards the magic cat's condition, perhaps?

 

So, with the Cops as pilot; Unikitty strapped in the co-pilot's seat; Indy and Benny behind them, and Emmet and Lucy at the tail end, the team lifted off; flying towards a fate unknown. As the Bricksburg grid line gradually faded and bled into the edges of the Old West and Middle Zealand, even the spaceman had to admit the helicopter was pretty fast. It easily maneuvered through and around the mountains of the fairytale land, until the rainbow bridge leading to Cloud Coo Coo Land was just a thin, colorful stripe amidst an ocean of blue. The Princess watched her home go by in an awed silence- having never seen the realm from such a high vantage point before. All she could do was awkwardly wave to it, though everyone laughed when she said, "I can see my house from here!"

 

Eventually, the "road" they were on was nothing but a late afternoon sky and some wispy clouds for landmarks; the occasional flock of birds sailing by. According to the map in the old book, the team wasn't too far off from the fabled island, if the big red line Indy was drawing was any indication. So, to pass the time, Emmet and company began peppering the explorer with all sorts of questions about his various adventures. The archaeologist was happy to indulge them, and though he spoke of his escapades like it was no big deal, neither was he bragging. Weird people, booby traps, and immortal warriors was just part of the job. And he finally put the rumor to rest that, no, he had never worked with Johnny Thunder, strangely enough, but he hoped their paths would cross at some point.

 

Before long, the conversation shifted to the time of Lord Business' reign, and how Indy had to go undercover as a college teacher, and slowly came to enjoy his new job. But that didn't stop him from shooting more than a few cold glares at the policeman in the pilot seat. Even if the Cops supposedly weren't working for Business anymore, that didn't take the sting out of their past transgressions. The explorer muttered aloud how he couldn't believe he'd someday be working with the cop who used to hunt him down, and he warned the others to not misplace their trust. While they could sympathize with his anger, they also had to remind him that a lot had changed since TAKOS Tuesday. Emmet and Lucy especially noted how the Cops were determined to make things right, and for the most part, put the past behind them.

 

Which, speaking of the Cops, the foursome had then noticed that during the entire course of their conversation, the pilot and the Princess had remained curiously quiet. Up front, the policeman seemed focused on nothing but the skies ahead (which had turned a shade grayer-no doubt rain was coming). And all he could see of the magic cat was a horn and a tail poking out from either side of her chair. But every so often, the Cops (alternating between Good and Bad) would turn and mutter something to her. A flick of the tail was the only indication the Princess responded. At one point, Unikitty must've said something funny, for when Bad Cop faced her, he was chuckling. To see Bad actually SMILING was such a rare occurrence.

 

The way GCBC was so concerned for her well-being...the way he called the rainbow to take them to Cloud Coo Coo Land...how no one there seemed to be worried about the Cops being there...

 

Benny had already relayed the basic story to Emmet and Lucy, of how the Cops went to the unicorn cat to apologize for destroying her home (and Benny's too, by default)...but the way those two (technically three) interacted with each other...it was undoubtedly clear that SOMETHING had happened in those past six months to invoke such a drastic change in the policeman's demeanor.

 

Both GCBC and Unikitty had fell into a companionable silence. By then, it had begun to drizzle slightly, and the magic cat watched the rain drops trickle down the windshield; mentally pretending the drips were racing each other. But there was still a problem ebbing away at her, to which she finally uttered, "It's not your fault, you know."

 

The sky had grown dark enough that Good Cop took over flying (pretty tricky for Bad to see with those sunglasses). He cast a sideways glance at the Princess; knowing exactly what she was talking about, but said nothing. She continued, "I know you feel guilty about all this…but I don't want you to. Even I didn't know all this would happen..." She sunk in her seat, "...guess I'm not a very good Princess..."

 

"I beg to differ..." Good looked directly at her that time. She had turned a shade bluer, and to see her so depressed was both unbecoming and unnerving. Normally, it was HER who would have to lift HIM up. He tried his best to smile for her, "Why don't we make this a day for both of us to make up for our mistakes, then?"

 

The unicorn cat took another glance at the officer, who, even through his scribbled grin, was able to say "please don't be sad" with just his face. She couldn't help but smirk back and sighed, "...thanks for doing all this. I'll make it up to you all somehow."

 

"No trouble at all, lass", Good shook his head. He watched as the Princess tiredly curled up in her seat, to which he added, "Why don't ye' take a nap? Save your energy. We'll have ye' right as rain in no time."

Unikitty nodded, and was just about to settle in...until the low rumble of thunder made her look out the window again. Her ears flattened and her eyes widened, "Speaking of rain, those clouds over there do NOT look happy."

 

As if on cue, another loud clap shook the entire cabin, and Good turned his attention back to his flight path just in time to see a bolt of lightning light up the sky. All around them, the clouds had turned an ominous pitch black...and they were headed right for it.

 

"Everyone hang on tight!" The policeman yelled out, "This ride's about to get bumpy!"

 

His description was an understatement. No sooner did all the passengers tighten their seatbelts, the full on force of the storm blew in and hit them like a slap to the face. As the whistling winds tossed them about, the chopper rocked from side to side, and the reluctant riders had to do everything to keep from expelling their lunches.

 

The thunder had become so loud, it was making the windows vibrate, to which Indiana had to shout over the noise, "We need to pull up and get over this storm!"

 

"I can't!" Good gripped the steering wheel for dear life; fighting with all his strength, "I'm just tryin' to stay level!"

 

In the back seats, Emmet and Lucy had taken to holding hands. Although they said nothing, just by looking at each other, they knew what the other was thinking- both were praying to the Man Upstairs that this storm would soon pass. If only they had a sign...

 

The construction worker dared another glance out the passenger window. It was hard to make out anything with the rain pounding against them like dumped buckets of water...and yet...even through the barrage of darkness and occasional streaks of lightning...a distinct shape began to take form. He squinted his eyes; hoping the bolts of electricity weren't deceiving him...

 

...and there it was...way off in the distance...the tip of a mountaintop...poking through a swirling vortex of clouds.

 

He nudged his girlfriend and pointed; wanting to confirm his sighting wasn't a mirage. And when her eyes lit up and she briefly smiled, he exclaimed, "Guys! The island! I think I see it!"

 

Good Cop didn't turn around, but nodded his agreement, "I do too! I'm gonna' try to land!"

 

"No, don't!" by then, Indy chanced leaving his seat and came to stand behind the pilot. He hung onto the back of the Cops' chair as he yelled, "It's too dangerous! We gotta' wait out this storm first!"

 

For one moment, Bad Cop switched with his brother; faced the archaeologist, and snarled, "Quit bein' a backseat driver!"

 

Had they not been arguing, they would've heard the loud, cracking sound of metal bending and snapping off. Only Lucy picked up on it, and she looked out to find a piece of the copter's tail propeller blade falling into the sea of clouds below. She worriedly called out, "Uh, guys; we just lost a propeller!"

 

Unfortunately, both GCBC and Indiana hadn't let up in their fighting. But there was no time to waste. The not-DJ swiveled on the astronaut, who had taken to hovering in his seat to keep from shaking. She tapped him on the shoulder; her voice desperate, "Benny! We're coming apart at the seams! You HAVE to warp gravity and make us fly!"

 

The spaceman stared at her with a frazzled and frantic expression, as if she just asked him to move a mountain, "I've never levitated something this big before!"

 

Back up in the pilot's chair, the policeman and the adventurer were still going at it; undecided on what to do. Good Cop wrestled with the controls, yelling, "We NEED to land!"

 

"No!" Indy shook his head, "Stay in the air!"

 

Their back and forth increased in both speed and volume:

 

"We're landing!"

 

"No, fly!"

 

"Land!"

 

"Fly!"

 

"LAND!"

 

"FLY!"

 

Since the time the storm started, Unikitty had remained silent; focusing on just hanging on and wishing her friends would stop fighting. It didn't help she was feeling sicker than before. Something about this rain just...wasn't natural. But enough was enough. All her pent up frustration and raw anger boiled over, and she suddenly jumped up; her fur as red as the flames shooting from her mouth as she screamed at the top of her lungs...

 

**"NO MORE MEAN TALKING!!"**

Her Incredible Hulk-level outburst made everyone instantly freeze and go silent; the quiet so tense, even the rain seem to stop. For one moment, they all stared at her in shock, as if finally remembering just why they were on this trip to begin with...and then...

 

**_KABOOM!!_ **

****

With the volume and force of an explosion, a tremendous burst of lightning struck the main propeller dead on. The blades' constant twirling hum was sent off kilter like the sound of a record scratch, and all the passengers were tossed to the side. A shower of sparks snaked across the cabin, and a cascade of warning lights and alarms started blaring. From the vantage point of the windows, the whole world began to spin around them...and it took a second for them all to realize that THEY were the ones spinning out of control.

 

Since Indiana had been standing up before the world was thrown into chaos, the centrifugal force of them spinning had him pinned to a wall. Nonetheless, he shouted, "We need to bail! NOW!"

 

There was no argument this time. Quickly, the explorer managed to grab a hold of the whip on his utility belt, and in one fell swoop, he's snapped it across the length of the cabin. It twirled around the handle of a supply closet, and with one mighty pull, he tore the door off its hinges; revealing the parachutes inside. No words were needed- everyone took the hint. It was time to abandon ship.

 

One by one, each of the Builders began throwing on backpacks, to which Lucy had to help her boyfriend, seeing as how he had it on backwards. (One could've blamed the dizziness of the chopper spinning around, though the action girl suspected it was really because the Special had never been skydiving before.) Indy had forced the front door open, and for a moment, the construction worker froze in the doorway, as if saying, "I'm not sure about this." But there was no time for second guessing, so the not-DJ unceremoniously shoved him out. He let out a scream as he took the fall of fate, and Lucy wasn't far behind him.

 

Benny, on the other hand, was the only one who had no need for a parachute. Instead, he hung onto the door frame; watching his two best friends gradually become pinpricks below. A few seconds into their descent, both of them deployed their chutes, and for a minute, the spaceman breathed a sigh of relief as they coasted along the breeze...

 

...but then, quite suddenly, the wind picked up speed again, and the astronaut could only watch in horror as the pair ran directly into each other- causing their chutes to get tangled up. Benny let out a gasp; knowing he had only seconds to do something. With a cry of, "Emmet! Lucy!" , he leapt out of the cockpit; using both his gift of gravity and his jet pack to propel himself downward as fast as possible- determined to save his friends. Moments later, the trio disappeared into the clouds.

 

Meanwhile, GCBC was having their own troubles. It was easy enough to fit themselves into a parachute; another entirely to try and get Unikitty to wear one. The pair frantically tried to shimmy the backpack every which way around her oddly shaped body- breaking the straps as they tried buckling it around her. But it was no use; the chutes were meant for humans and humanoids, not unicorn cats...it wouldn't fit.

 

But the Cops weren't one to give up. Without hesitation, Good picked up his precious cargo and enveloped her in a bear hug. He was just going to have to fly with a passenger then. The Princess took the hint and wrapped her paws around the straps of the backpack for good measure. By then, Indy was prepared to make his escape, and he turned to the pair one final time, "You guys gonna' be okay?"

 

Both the policeman and the magic cat nodded. Truthfully, they DIDN'T know what would happen, but it wasn't like they had any other choice. The archaeologist must've felt the same way, for with a solemn tip of the hat, he bailed out.

 

It was now just the Princess and the police. Good Cop made his way to the door; his concern mainly for his stowaway, rather than the huge drop they were about to face. There was a pause as the two stared at one another; not even attempting to hide their fear. But finally, the officer spoke in his commanding tone, "Whatever ye' do, don't let go!"

 

She didn't have to be told twice. Taking a deep breath, GCBC and Unikitty leapt out into the open sky; letting gravity pull them towards the earth and away from the burning helicopter that spun out of sight in mere moments. Quickly, the Cops yanked on the ripcord on their vest; deploying the life-saving chute. And once their descent leveled off to a reasonable speed, the two began glancing around.

 

Thankfully, the worst of the storm seemed to finally pass, though the clouds were still dark. There was no sign of Indy, or any of the others. No doubt, the spinning chopper and the storm's fury separated them all. They could only pray all their friends were relatively okay. In the meantime, Good felt it safe to glance down at Unikitty and ask, "Ye' doin' alright, lass?"

 

The unicorn cat had her eyes tightly shut, but she nodded. In response, he raised a brow, "So tell me again why your realm decided to be in the clouds?"

 

The Princess dared to open her eyes, if only just to stare at him and shrug, "...it was safer up here."

 

Was she joking or being serious? Either way, the policeman shook his head and coughed out a sarcastic laugh. Their ride then fell into silence again as they floated freely amid a puffy, gray void. Just two drifters hanging on a life raft, with only mother nature for company...

 

_RRRRRRRIIIPP!!_

Both drifters' hearts sunk, and for a second, they stared at each other as if saying, "please tell me I didn't just hear that." Their eyes darted upward at the sound, and both of them let out a gasp at the sight of a hole beginning to form in the chute. And as if things couldn't get any worse, another powerful gust began to stir; tossing them around like puppets on a string. As they were whipped about in the remains of the storm, the chutes surrendered to nature and tore completely at the seams. With nothing left to catch the wind, the pair plummeted into a freefall.

 

Unikitty let out a scream as they dropped like a rock. Good Cop, however, stayed surprisingly levelheaded, thanks to his police training. Of course he and Bad were scared, and were always prepared to meet their makers when it came to this job, but they forced themselves to not panic. Instead, he looked ahead; spotting a vague outline of trees starting to form in the fog. Land! At last! And they were about to become the cream filling of a doughnut if they didn't do something fast. There was ALWAYS a way out, they're just HAD to be...

 

The Princess buried her face into the policeman's chest; her unicorn horn brushing his chin...and suddenly, he was struck with an idea. Over the howl of the wind, he shouted, "Unikitty! Ye' have to levitate us!"

 

For one second, she stared at him as if to say, "why didn't I think of that?" Her eyes squeezed shut as she concentrated...but nothing happened. Tears began to form as she cried, "I can't!"

 

"You have to!" the Cop glanced downward again. Those trees were getting bigger, and that ground wasn't getting any softer.

 

The unicorn cat was near hyperventilating as she tried to summon her powers, but try as she might, they were still in a freefall. She shook her head, "My magic won't work!"

 

Good's expression hardened; not so much in anger, but more in that he wasn't about to give in to thinking that her abilities had totally disappeared. He gently took her head in his hands- forcing her to look at him. He stared back with pure determination, "Just concentrate. Really hard. I KNOW ye' can do it! You're the one who said ye' won't know until ye' try!" Their eyes locked, and he said with full confidence, "We believe in you."

 

Those four simple words were enough to make Unikitty finally calm down, and she stared back at the officer with surprise...surprised he would say such a thing...and surprised that suddenly, deep in the very center of her heart, there came a spark...a spark that was very warm and familiar...

 

And then, for one blessed second, her horn flickered to life, and both she and the Cops were enveloped in an aurora of multicolored sparkles. Their plummeting slowed considerably...until the magic gave out, and they dropped again. But this time, the unicorn cat had something to focus on. There was no way she could let her friend, who was risking everything for her, fall to his doom. Her new confidence made her try even harder, and the levitation spell reactivated a moment later.

 

Pretty soon, with the magic coming in short bursts, the pair awkwardly floated down to the island like a leaf blowing in the breeze. It was far from perfect, but it was just enough to slow their fall, to the point that they eventually made a relatively soft landing in a weird, pinkish-blue bush. There was a long pause as the two caught their breath; hardly believing that they actually reached their destination in one piece. But finally, they gathered themselves and crawled out of the shrubbery; Good taking his helmet off to shake some leaves out of it. He turned to the Princess, "Are ye' alright?"

 

Unikitty thought for a moment. Whatever fleeting feelings of magic that returned to her was gone again. But at least they were alive. She nodded, "Yeah… I think so. Are you?" And even though he nodded, a more pressing question came to her mind, and she asked him in a quiet voice, "...you think the others made it?"

 

Good contemplated what to tell her. He didn't know what he'd do with himself if something happened to them all, considering he was the pilot. Of course he hoped his friends were okay, but he didn't want to make promises he couldn't keep. It wasn't like they were just going to come popping in out of nowhere, and-

 

"Houston! The Eagle has landed!"

 

Just as the officer was putting his helmet back on, the sudden, familiar voice made both the Cops and the unicorn cat whip their heads up...and they were greeted with the shocking and relieving sight of Benny flying in like a superhero. Even more joyous was the fact that Emmet and Lucy were dangling from each of his arms- looking just as frazzled, but none worse for wear. The second they were close enough to the ground, the astronaut dropped them. The action girl landed in a graceful ninja pose, while the Special awkwardly tripped and fell flat on his face. All the while, the only thing anyone could think in that moment was...

 

_Maybe we SHOULD'VE taken a spaceship..._

But Unikitty couldn't have been happier, and she bounced and danced around her three friends, cheering, "YAY! You're all okay! Woo-hoo!"

 

Despite still getting over having survived a helicopter crash, the trio managed to crack a few smiles at her enthusiasm. It was nice to see the old princess come back. Eventually, she stopped long enough to look around and ask, "Anyone see Indy?"

 

Of course, she just HAD to say it. As if on cue, the archaeologist came floating down from the heavens; not a single wrinkle in his clothes or hair out of place. They all watched in silence as he made a gentle touch down right in the middle of the group. A second later, his fedora drifted in and landed perfectly on his head...and a second after THAT, his parachute blew down to cover them all like a blanket.

 

After a ton of moaning and grumbling while getting untangled from the chute, the gang finally started dusting themselves off; checking for any injuries, and making sure they arrived all in one piece. At the very least, it wasn't raining anymore, though the air was hot and muggy, to the point that Benny had to flip his helmet visor up to wipe away the condensation that accumulated on it.

 

Bad Cop, on the other hand, had taken the helm; wanting to switch in and give his counterpart a well deserved break. He pulled out his police issued cell phone from his pocket, but didn't even get a dial tone. He shook his head and huffed, "Darn...no signal."

 

So much for calling for help. Indiana rolled his eyes, "Great. Looks like we're here to stay now." He folded his arms and spat at GCBC in his most sarcastic tone, "Nice flying, by the way."

 

Bad wasn't in the mood for arguing, considering their situation (which could've been avoided if they hadn't argued to begin with). But he also wasn't going to let his brother be insulted, and he growled, "Hey! Any landin' ye' can walk away from is a good landin'!"

 

Indy shook his head, but said nothing. Bad turned his attention to his friends, "Everyone okay?"

 

He was answered with a chorus of "yeah", and "I'm fine". With everyone situated, the gang began to finally take in their unusual surroundings. Had they not dropped out of a helicopter somewhere over Middle Zealand, one would have never guessed the jungle landscape they were surrounded by was really floating atop a mass of clouds. But other than some familiar palm trees, "jungle" was a rather loose term. Nearly all the plant life was pastel colors- even the dirt was a glittery, burnt orange. Trees turned out to be, what appeared to be, enormous pretzel sticks only the Man Upstairs could eat. Boulders were literally rock candy (and it took a couple minutes to get Benny's curious tongue unstuck from one). And still, even more of the landscape was made up of unknown forms not found in nature- strange relics that were unidentifiable. It was Cloud Coo Coo Land in its rawest, untamed form.

 

"Amazing..." was all Indiana could say. The archaeologist side to him came to the surface, and he whipped out a notebook from his travel bag; jotting down anything and everything he laid eyes on. His historian friends would have a field day with all these discoveries. But he also had the sense of mind to keep track of where he and his group were headed. He pulled a compass from his pocket, only to find the needle spinning and going haywire.

 

"Can't get a read on the compass...." he mumbled out loud; shaking it a few times for good measure. He then glanced over at Unikitty, "Any idea where we are?"

 

The Princess tried recalling her distant, hazy memories of the place, but came up short. Instead, she was preoccupied with a strange, rustling sound she heard coming from the nearby bushes. Cautiously, she crept over to the pink and purple plant; pulling back the leaves...

 

...only to be met with a large, weird face staring back at her.

 

It took everything for her to not immediately freak out, and instead, without taking her eyes off the being, she muttered an answer to Indy's question, "Uh...well, we're...not alone."

 

The gang all swiveled at her response, only to find a strange creature rising from the flora. It was a head or two shorter than Metalbeard, yet still towered over the Princess, who quickly backed up into her friends. They all stared in wide-eyed shock as, one by one, similar natives began emerging from the jungle; slowly circling the travelers with both interest and caution. For lack of a better term, they were robots-clockwork, by the sounds of internal, ticking gears and the wind up keys jutting from their backs. Though, it was hard to tell just WHAT they were made out of. They varied in size and shape; some had long, spindly arms with huge hands. Some had iron and tinfoil bodies, but wooden, elephant sized feet. And still others had only a top half; using monster truck wheels attached at the torso to pivot and move around. The only real similar motif on all of them was the odd, rainbow colored symbols painted on their chests. Some were moons and stars; others were suns and smiley faces, but in conjunction with their patchwork relic bodies, it only made them look like a freakish set of Care Bears.

 

The creatures silently loomed over the Builders like pastel monoliths, to which the gang all stood back to back; ready to fight if need be. Bad Cop drew his laser gun and stood closer to Unikitty, protectively. Indy drew his whip and cracked it once for emphasis. Benny lowered his helmet visor and put on his best tough expression. Lucy took a fighting stance. And even though Emmet was nervously shaking, he put on a brave face and held his arms out- stepping in front of his girlfriend, defensively. Not that she needed protecting, but that didn't mean he didn't WANT to.

 

"Get behind me!" the Special said in a heroic voice.

 

The natives took the hint that these people were fighters...and proceeded to draw long, glittery pistols seemingly from nowhere. The construction worker went pale in the face; his bravado gone. The not-DJ rolled her eyes and spoke sarcastically, "Wow... I feel safe."

 

Unikitty, however, gasped when she recognized the weapons aimed at them. She blinked in surprise and whispered, "Concentrated rainbow guns? But those were banned ages ago..."

 

Emmet leaned in and spoke through his teeth, "I thought you said Cloud Coo Coo Land had no rules?"

 

She hissed back, "I also said 'no consistency', remember?"

 

Suddenly, there came the noise of someone talking off in the distance; their voice and footsteps growing louder as they got closer. One at a time, the robots parted like the Red Sea; letting another one of their kind through. By the way the others acted, it was clear this new person on the approach was the leader, and the way he (or she?) Carried themselves said as much. Eventually, it came to attention, and the Master Builders took in its presence. The leader was also a clockwork machine; a smidgen taller than the rest, with a patchwork body made up of building material and unknown relics, not unlike Metalbeard. It's slender frame was covered by a pink apron that said "pizza rules" on it. The gang wouldn't have been intimidated by its appearance, had it not had a squad of armed robots around.

 

The leader contemplated the group for a long moment;-stroking its curly-Q mustache in thought. But finally, it spoke in a not- unkind, but still authoritive tone, "Quel est le sens de tout cela? Qui etes-vous?"

 

Well, at least they now knew the voice was masculine. Nonetheless, Emmet raised a confused eyebrow, "Say what now?"

 

But it seemed something else already caught the leader's eye. Unikitty had poked her head out from behind Bad Cop, and the second the robot spotted her, he gasped, "Mon Dieu! La princesse!"

 

The reaction was instant. No sooner did he speak, the natives all took a step back; lowering their weapons and gasping in awe. Moments later, they all got down on one knee (if they had the proper joints that is) and bowed their heads.

 

Emmet blinked; totally puzzled, and made no attempt to hide his whisper, "Ookaaay...anyone have any idea what's going on?"

 

"La princesse..." Indiana repeated, "...that's the French words for 'the princess'."

 

So the robot was speaking French? At that explanation, the gang turned to the unicorn cat, whose eyes widened in recognition. Something about this guy was faintly familiar. She walked around her friends, intending to get a better look, when Bad Cop put a hand up to stop her. But all it took was a reassuring, "I'll be okay" glance, and the policeman backed off.

 

She then approached the clockwork man, who remained bowed at her feet, and spoke in a nervous tone, "Je suis vraiment desole. Je ne vous reconnais au premier abord. S'il vous plait, pardonnez-moi."

 

Was he scared? Of HER? She stared at him long and hard; trying to place him. His body was like nothing she'd ever seen...but that face...and that accent...

 

Her eyes squinted, and very slowly, she muttered, "...King Carl? Is that you?"

 

At hearing his name, the robot raised his head enough to look her in the eye and flash a tiny smirk- his mustache curling for even cuter emphasis.

 

Tears trickled down the Princess' cheeks as she drew an excited breath, "Oh my gosh! King Carl!"

 

Without hesitation, the magic cat barreled into her long-lost friend and hugged him with all her might, to which the tin man gladly returned the sentiment. Unless they hugged people to death here, the Builders were pretty sure it was safe to chill out, and they all finally relaxed; watching the scene with great interest.

 

When the Princess finally withdrew, she was smiling from ear to ear, "You're still alive? I can't believe I didn't recognize you!" She gazed at him in amazement, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

 

"Oui, madame Unikitty", Carl nodded and explained, "I was, how you say, lost in ze wilderness, when zis kindly group took me in." He motioned to the natives around him, "Vhen I grew old, I became like them. I have kept my post ever since."

 

"You've been here all this time?" the unicorn cat blinked in shock.

 

"Oui!" the King nodded again, like it was no big deal. He then waved a hand at the Builders, "And what is dis? Who are these camarades you bring?"

 

"Oh! These are..." She was about to show off her group of friends, until she realized all the clockwork beings were still kneeling to her; having not budged an inch. She let out a giggle and blushed, "Uh...you all don't have to bow. I abolished that years ago."

 

With her permission granted, everyone finally and slowly stood up again, but still kept a respectable distance. One by one, Unikitty pointed to her teammates as she made introductions, "These are my friends! This is Emmet, Lucy, Benny, Indiana Jones, and Good Cop/Bad Cop!"

 

They all gave a friendly wave, with the spaceman throwing in a "hello", and Good swapping in a moment to say "hi". Between the astronaut floating and the Cops switching faces, the natives cooed out an awestruck, "oooh..." The Princess then went in reverse, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet King Carl!"

 

The robot monarch used his apron like a dress and curtsied, "Bonjour!"

 

As polite as this all was, Indy couldn't help but be weirded out, and he mumbled to no one in particular, "Why does the robot speak French?"

 

Bad Cop shrugged, "This place is an offshoot of Cloud Coo Coo Land, and yer' questionin' why the robot's French?"

 

The historian folded his arms and grumbled, "Funny to hear that coming from YOU."

 

The policeman wasn't about to get into it with him again. He cut off the argument before it could start, "Yeah, well...things've changed..."

 

The archaeologist raised a brow; wondering just what the Cops meant by that. But they walked away before he could ask more. Furthermore, King Carl addressed the entire group; his eyes alight with excitement as he motioned with open arms, "Come everyone! I shall take you all to my chateau for food and fun!" He dramatically pointed ahead, "Allons-y!"

 

With that, the travelers found themselves hoisted into the air, and placed into their own, individual, ceremonial thrones of sorts (that, upon closer inspection, were lawn chairs decorated with ribbons and stickers). Unikitty, however, got the most extravagant one- a gold seat with a fancy, red cushion. The natives carried the chairs by way of long poles that they rested on their shoulders; chanting an upbeat, marching tune as they began to walk. Carl stood at the head of the group and led the way boldly- fanning the Princess with a palm tree leaf while playing years of catch up with her. All the while, her friends listened intently to what he had to say.

 

Apparently, back when the realm was still young, and Carl was still relatively normal, he had been put in charge of the royal guard the protected the island (which earned him his "king" title, much like Unikitty called herself a "princess", yet there was no sign of a queen anywhere). Since their world was all about having no negativity, he took to speaking French since it was the "language of love". When questioned about his new appearance, he explained how he had gone on a crusade to chart some unexplored lands and determine where the ever-growing realm could branch out next. But he wound up getting himself lost and broke both his legs when he fell down into a ravine. Trapped there for days, he had almost lost hope of ever being rescued, until the friendly natives found him and worked their magic to fix him up.

 

It turned out the locals called themselves "Tickers". They didn't very much care for most technology (at least, not the kind that took electricity), and lived simply-using only natural materials and keeping to themselves, mostly, which explained why Unikitty and her subjects never saw them. It was a mystery who or what built them to begin with, like asking whether the chicken or the egg came first (and considering the Princess's own odd back story, the Builders let the subject drop). When it was clear the unicorn cat and her subjects jumped ship, Carl decided to remain behind, as he had grown to like the Tickers, and felt he had to repay their kindness to him. As time went on, and his old body began failing him, more and more of his limbs were eventually replaced with the clockwork he was now sporting. He carried on his usual patrols ever since; earning his leadership title after helping the Tickers out of a few scrapes themselves. And in turn, they taught him their various secrets; specifically how they were able to build with relics, and any other material, and not just bricks.

 

The whole time, the group of travelers listened in an awestruck silence; amazed at all the history they were learning. They had only known Cloud Coo Coo Land for being a safe haven for Master Builders during the time of Lord Business; having not fathomed just how far back the realm really went. Unikitty, however, felt guilty more than anything else, and apologized profusely- explaining how search parties looked all over for Carl when he disappeared, but could never find him. The King understood, and held no resentment whatsoever. He was just glad to see her again.

 

He was also curious as to how her kingdom was getting along in the time he'd been away, to which her and her friends had to awkwardly break the news to him about Cloud Coo Coo Land's destruction and subsequent rebuild. Although it made sense, it was still off putting to hear Carl say he had no clue who Lord Business was. Indiana counted him lucky for not being in the crossfire (while shooting GCBC a dirty look). The King regretted not being there to protect the Princess, and thanked the others for defending her when she needed it most.

 

But just as the Builders were about to reveal the real reason for their journey, the monarch threw up an arm; halting the entourage. He spun around to face the entire group, and with a smile and theatrical wave, he practically sang, "Ah, enfin! Mesdames et messieurs! Welcome to ze Land of Unused Parts!"

 

The Tickers finally set the travelers back down on the ground, so they could stare open mouthed at the amazing sight before them. The thick foliage had given way to an open valley- looking very much like the cotton candy-ness of Cloud Coo Coo Land. Situated dead center in the meadow was a fairytale inspired castle; made out of the same weird materials as the jungle. Oversized crackers fit for a giant formed the walls, and were held together with mint frosting. Both the garden and the building were decorated with a colorful assortment of candy, flowers, and a few more unidentifiable relics...though there was no question the place was tinged with the scent of baked cookies. A multicolored waterfall flowed from a nearby cliff's edge; forming a protective moat around the fortress and enveloping it in a rainbow. All in all, Santa's workshop had some stiff competition.

 

Upon entering the threshold, the Tickers descended on the travelers; adorning them with flower necklaces like they were at some Hawaiian luau. Unikitty, on the other hand, also received a matching flower crown and a fancy cape that was so long, it dragged on the floor (another perk to being the Princess). King Carl explained it was all just their sign of welcome. Plus, they were excited to finally meet her royal highness, so a celebration was in order.

 

And as things typically go, where there's a party, there's food. And since it turned out that most of the Tickers had no need to eat, there was more than plenty of snackage to go around. They hummed and danced in their language of whistles and gear clicks as they transformed a simple table into an elaborate banquet filled with a wide variety of confections. For the Builders, it was enough to make their mouths water, and pretty soon, the gang found themselves scarfing down all the strange concoctions. They hadn't realized until then just how much they were starving, and for a while, things were surprisingly relaxing as they actually enjoyed themselves.

 

Nonetheless, they couldn't forget their true mission for very long. So when the party was eventually moved to the main hall where they be sleeping, the travelers finally sat King Carl down and informed him of their search for the Sacred Ring of Pop...and WHY they needed it. The area they were in was a sizable ballroom of sorts, with a fire pit in the center to keep warm. However, the place was void of a ceiling- allowing everyone to lay down and look up at the open night sky. They all sprawled out on the floor, in a circle around the fire; nesting in piles of pillows and blankets like the world's weirdest sleepover.

 

Carl was quiet for a long time as he soaked in the harrowing tale. The unicorn cat may have looked okay in that moment, but he could still tell she wasn't herself. Loss of magic was a serious ailment. He shook his head, "Tsk-tsk...malheureux...so sad." He then turned his gaze to the stars above; stroking his mustache as he thought out loud, "I have not heard ze ring spoken of in quite some time. It is, how you say, very mysterious." He then stared into the fire- his voice even more serious, "We were once able to freely approach it, but now...losing ze Land of CooCoo's must have stirred it to action. It guards itself fiercely...ze few of my friends who went into ze cave never came out..."

 

He trailed off from there, and turned away a moment, as if it were hard for him to finish. But Lucy picked up on a key word and asked, "The cave? What cave? You know where it's at?"

 

All eyes were on the King as he solemnly nodded, "Oui. You will find ze ring buried deep in the heart of a volcanic mountain." The reddish glow from the fire reflected off his face for emphasis, "I must warn you all, it's magic has been acting strangely. Seeking it out could be dangerous."

 

"We've been through worse. I think we can handle it", Indy spoke with the utmost confidence. He rifled through his bag of gear as he formed a plan, "The Princess can just stay here. We'll go in, get the ring, and bring it right to her."

 

But Unikitty was already frowning, "No way. You'd have to be Superman to lift it. It's hugeinormous!" She stood on her hind legs; trying to get as tall as she could, and wiggled her front paws to drive the point home. But soon, she turned serious again, "Besides...this is my responsibility… I have to go."

 

"Oui-oui!" Carl sat up straight and puffed up his chest, "And I shall journey with you, and-"

 

"No! You can't", the magic cat swiveled on her old friend, "You need to stay here."

 

The monarch's eyes widened, "Blaspheme! But Princess...!"

 

Unikitty put a paw up to stop him, "Carl, please...you've done so much for us already. And you just said the Tickers who tried going in got hurt, or...." She couldn't even finish the sentence. So instead, she sighed, "...look...these people need their leader...and if something happens to me...well...you're gonna' have to be a king for A LOT more people...understand?"

 

The two stared at one another for a long pause, during which Carl tried to fathom the gravity of what she was proposing to him. He blinked at her uneasily, like he really didn't want to agree to such a risk...but she had a very good point. The others watched with bated breath as he finally nodded, "At least let me escort you to ze entrance."

 

The Princess smirked at his ever present gentlemanly flair, "That'd be great. Thanks Carl..."

 

The King smiled and bowed, "Tout pour un ami."

 

"Anything for a friend..." Indiana mumbled the translation to himself. It made him glance out at the odd team up of people he was sharing company with. Of course the unicorn cat needed help, but even he had to admit that the lure of adventure and discovering unknown treasures is what really motivated him to embark on this crazy journey to begin with. But hearing those words and watching the team all interact...how much they worried over the magic cat's well-being...

 

He was always on the fence about working with teams. Sometimes it lead to trouble...but it also WAS nice for someone to have his back. As he thought it over, he settled into his nest of pillows; covering his face with his hat, but still keeping an interested ear open.

 

By then, the gang had started roasting marshmallows. After so much talk about peril and danger, they were happy to try and change the subject. King Carl was able to get more acquainted with each of his new friends; asking them all about their hobbies and such, since he spilled so much info about himself already. For the most part, the Tickers left the group alone, save for one who came to throw a log on the fire. As the local walked away, a sudden thought occurred to Emmet, and he worked up the nerve to ask Carl, "So...are you guys like...robots?"

 

He really hoped the monarch didn't take offense. But the King must've recognized that the Special was honestly just curious, for he nodded, "In a sense, yes."

 

GCBC nearly scoffed. They had worked with enough robots to know these people were NOTHING like the automatons created by President Business. But they stayed quiet when the construction worker kept talking, "Then...how do you guys survive out here?" he struggled to find the right words, "How do you...stay alive?"

 

"Yeah, there's no electricity here", Benny's scientist side came to the surface. He was also much more bold with his questions, "How do you all keep going? What makes you tick?"

 

For a second, King Carl blinked at the Builders in surprise...and then he let loose a great, booming laugh, "Ohhohohohohh...un tel imbecile!" Everyone jumped at his reaction, but as soon as he calmed down, he fixed the spaceman with a strange stare. His eyes were serious, but he said with a smile, "Let me ask you, monsieur...do YOU run on electricity?"

 

The astronaut wondered where he was going with this and blushed, "...no?"

 

"Well, neither do we", Carl shrugged, then winked, "All we rely on is travail d'equipe."

 

Benny raised a brow, "Say what?"

 

"Teamwork!" the King translated, as if his explanation were so simple, "All we need is each other to wind us up."

 

It was then that he spotted two of his Ticker friends in a bit of a predicament; providing a perfect demonstration of his point. He waved a hand and pointed to a far-off corner of the room-the Builders following his gaze, where one of the natives laid dormant and silent. He had a tray of drinks in his hand, but stood frozen to the spot. The key in his back had stopped turning; time had come to a standstill for him.

 

Thankfully, one of his friends, upon noticing his dilemma, came up behind him and gently wound the key- spinning it until it couldn't turn anymore. Like a light bulb turning on, the Ticker sprang to life again; sighing and stretching as if awakening from a nap. He turned and waved to his friend as a "thank you", then went right back to what he was doing; behaving like the near-death experience were nothing. To all of this, the Master Builders could only stare in amazement.

 

"You see?" King Carl spoke like a wise schoolteacher, "Our minds, our strength, our will, our hope, our courage, our friends..." He motioned to the entire group, "...our love...that is what keeps ALL of us alive. For our TRUE power comes from..." He put a hand over his heart, "...in HERE."

 

The Builders all smiled at his poignant wisdom. However, despite the touching words, Unikitty sighed; her complexion turning slightly blue again, "I wish *I* had my powers back."

 

Other than her brief spurt of levitation back with the parachute incident, her magic had dried up again. Her head drooped in disappointment. Good Cop, who was seated next to her, patted her on the back, "Try not to worry, lass. We'll get this all sorted out first thing in the mornin'."

 

He threw in a wink, to which she smirked. Even though it was Good speaking, it was still surprising to the others to hear his attempts at keeping her spirits up. He then rose to his feet; dusting himself off, "Well, I gotta' use the little deputy's room, if ye' know what I mean. I'll be back."

 

As he walked off to find some semblance of a bathroom, Indiana called out, "Don't fall in."

 

Without turning, the policeman mock laughed, "Oh, hah-hah..."

 

Once the Cops were out of sight, Emmet felt it safe to talk. He turned to Unikitty, "They're really worried about you."

 

The Princess let out a puff of air, "They're always like that. They get caught up in taking care of others, then forget to take care of themselves." She shook her head, "All that overwork is gonna' catch up with them some day, I know it."

 

"Over work?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

 

"They never take a break", unicorn cat explained, "They patrol Bricksburg in the morning, and then when they're done, they come straight to Cloud Coo Coo Land to help with all the rebuilding."

 

The Special and the not-DJ stared slack-jawed at the admission. They knew GCBC had apologized to her for their actions, but had no clue just how much of their time they were dedicating towards fixing the realm. Indiana, on the other hand, seemed to find the whole thing absurdly funny, and he chuckled, "Honestly, you're asking HIM for help? The guy couldn't build his way out of a paper bag."

 

The magic cat had settled into her giant pillow; growing tired by the second. But despite laying down, she shook a paw at him like reprimanding a child, "I'll have you know that the first thing they helped me build was my lovely new castle. And I'm VERY proud of them for trying."

 

Recognition dawned on Emmet and Lucy as they thought back on Unikitty's palace; realizing why it looked a little familiar. If GCBC WAS involved, they must've use their parents' house as the template when they helped her build it. They both glanced at Benny for confirmation, to which he simply nodded. Yes, this WAS all true. Even Indy had gone strangely silent. It was just so shocking...they never thought they'd hear "GCBC" and "building" in the same sentence.

 

The Princess had curled up into a little pink and blue ball and yawned, "...sometimes, if it gets real late, they don't even go home...they just sleep over my house..."

 

There was a pause as the group tried to picture that image. But before she could say anything else, Good Cop softly padded back into the room. As soon as he sat down, Unikitty smiled at him one more time; seemingly relieved that everyone was there. Giving into her exhaustion, she closed her eyes, "You guys can stay up, but I'm outta' juice...good night."

 

Her friends all muttered the same well wishes to her and she heaved a tired sigh. They tried to remain quiet for her sake, but they didn't need to wait long. Within minutes, her steady breathing signaled she'd fallen asleep. To that end, Good Cop grabbed the nearest blanket, and was careful in gently covering her up. She looked so peaceful, it was easy to pretend everything was back to normal, and this was all just an extended vacation they were on.

 

Just as the officer was fancying that thought, King Carl chuckled, "Ah, l'amour des jeunes."

 

Good blinked in confusion, "Huh?"

 

The monarch gave the Cops a sly wink; keeping his voice at a whisper, "You care very much for ze Princess, no?"

 

Good blushed; wondering how exactly to word his feelings. No doubt the others had noticed how much he and his brother were worried for her, but he hadn't exactly vocalized his true reasoning until now. But then, to even his surprise, his counterpart mentally nudged him; wanting to take control. Apparently, this was something Bad felt HE needed to say.

 

With that, Good handed over the reins, and as soon as Bad was at the forefront, he cleared his throat, "I've made a lot of mistakes...done things I'm not proud of...and I feel responsible for what's happened to her." His frown deepened with guilt, but he continued, "But she's shown us nothin' but forgiveness and kindness...so we're tryin' to be deservin' of it." He gave the sleeping unicorn cat a glance, and spoke with certainty, "...we'll do anythin' to help her."

 

GCBC's frantic reaction from before, when they rushed Emmet and Lucy over to Cloud Coo Coo Land, as well as their general behavior over the course of the trip, suddenly all made sense. Nonetheless, they still couldn't help in being taken aback at the honest confession. Indy especially, who gave the Cops a strange look, like he was considering their words, but didn't know what to do with them. After mulling it over, but coming up with no response, the archaeologist turned over- facing away from the group, and tried to go to sleep.

 

Although King Carl had, by then, learned the story of Lord Business and his treachery (and that included the truth about GCBC), he hadn't experienced it for himself, and thus, he held no malice towards the Cops. He could only judge by what he saw presently, and if Unikitty put her faith in these people, that was good enough for him. Due to his size, he was able to easily reach out and pat Bad Cop on the head; giving him a reassuring smirk, but speaking in all seriousness, "I have a strong sense ze Princess was called back here for a reason. She is lucky and wise to have you as friends...help to be her strength when she needs it...un honorable chevalier."

 

Since the magic cat was forcing Carl to stay behind, he was making it clear that GCBC and company had to be her new royal guard. Bad looked the King straight in the eye, "...we'll do our best, sir."

 

He threw in a salute, and the others nodded their agreement. Carl gave each one of them a trusting smile, before walking off to get a bucket to extinguish the fire, "Bonne nuit, tout le monde. We ride at dawn."

.

.

.

 

Surprisingly, the journey to get to the mountain didn't take very long. At daybreak, King Carl and a few of his Ticker friends escorted the group of travelers down a beaten path behind the castle. It was only a half-hour or so before the gang found themselves facing a solid wall of rock. The only opening was as big as a whale's mouth; the darkness within waiting to devour whoever dared to cross its threshold. Everyone stared at it in trepidation for a long beat, until Indiana broke the tension, "So this is it, huh?" He shook his head, "Caves...why does it ALWAYS have to be caves?"

 

Unikitty sheepishly smiled, "Um...at least it's pretty?"

 

No doubt, she was referring to the fact that the way the rocks came at an angle, it made the cave appear to be in the shape of a heart. The archaeologist rolled his eyes, "In my experience, the prettier it is, the more deadly it is."

 

At those words, Emmet gave Lucy a sly glance, to which she smirked and playfully punched him in the arm. But Indy didn't seem to notice. Instead, he turned to Carl, "We'll try not to be gone too long." He then flicked his head to the group of Master Builders, "Everyone stay close."

 

With the explorer at the lead, the team took one final look at the world outside, before creeping their way through the entrance. Good Cop brought up the rear, if only to be able to face the monarch and salute him; silently saying, "we'll bring her back." The King returned the gesture and nodded, "Bonne chance a' tous."

 

The Cops had a feeling that meant, "good luck". And something told him they were going to need it. They quickly caught up to their friends, which wasn't hard, considering they were proceeding with extreme caution at a very slow pace. Indy had grabbed a lit torch off the wall, to which the officer followed his lead and pulled a flashlight from his utility belt...but also made sure to keep his laser pistol at the ready. Who knew what could be lurking in this weird place.

 

The gang carefully treaded down a long, winding tunnel; the caverns giving off a shimmer as the light sources bounced off them. Various strange objects were embedded in the rock- more relics, no doubt. The archaeologist had to fight the urge to stop and examine every little artifact he came across, especially when he was reminded of their mission when Lucy eventually broke the tense quiet, "So...what's this ring look like?"

 

She was directing that question at Unikitty, whose eyes went wide, "Trust me, you'll know it when you see it."

 

"Hope it's a lot nicer than this", Benny's whole body shivered, even while floating in the air, "This place is creepier than the Think Tank."

 

The others nodded in agreement. Emmet sucked in a breath; trying to retain his bravery, "Well, it...it's not so bad if you close your eyes."

 

Unfortunately, he decided to try the idea WHILE walking. No sooner did the Special shut his eyes, he probably ran into an enormous spider web. A dozen or so arachnids started crawling on his face and down his back; their icky, ticklish appendages causing the construction worker to cry out, "Whaa! Spiders! Get em' off! Get em' off!"

 

The not-DJ would've berated his foolishness, had it not been for the fact that, in getting tangled up in the first web, Emmet had unknowingly upset an even BIGGER nest that was perched on the ceiling. Hundreds of tiny creepy crawlers and other insects started raining down on the group- covering them from head to toe. Even the bravest of them began freaking out; letting loose a bunch of curses and screams as they ran in circles and flailed their arms about- trying to shake off the small terrors. Unikitty, especially, kicked her hind legs and used her tail like a flyswatter; not looking or caring where she was going...

 

...and in her panic, she accidentally pulled down on something sticking out of the wall.

 

A minute or so later, the spiders had finally given up the fight and scurried away. Nonetheless, the action girl was about to launch into a tirade at her boyfriend for causing such a gross predicament...

 

...but her words died in her throat when suddenly...the ground began shaking...

 

The rumbling started off nearly unnoticeable...but gradually...bit by bit...the whole cave was vibrating with the force of a freight train, to the point that chunks of rock began falling from the ceiling. Everyone's eyes darted around as they tried to find the source, all the while Good Cop adjusted his helmet for good measure, "What IS this?! An earthquake?!"

 

By then, he had to shout over the noise of the cave-in. Indy, meanwhile, zeroed in on the tripped lever in the wall, and groaned, "Great. A cave full of traps. Typical."

 

Had the circumstances been different, the others would've laughed at his nonchalant reaction. Instead, the construction worker could've sworn he heard the rumbling getting closer...and it's what made him swivel around, gasp, and shout, "BOULDER!"

 

The archaeologist followed where Emmet was pointing in a stunned shock; eyes growing to the size of saucers as he spotted a giant ball barreling towards them. Not only was it large enough to take up the whole expanse of the cave, and no doubt heavy enough to squash them, but it was also a neon yellowish color, with a seemingly fuzzy surface and strange, white markings. Oddly enough, it WAS a relic Indy recognized from his research, and his face went pale, "No, worse...it's the Orb of Ten-Nis!" He spun on his heel and yelled at the top of his lungs, "RUN!"

 

The team didn't need another warning. Immediately, they all began sprinting for their lives (or in Benny's case, gliding). The tunnel they were in soon started taking all sorts of twists and sharp turns, but the group didn't much notice or care, especially with a giant ball of destruction right at their heels like a looming shadow they couldn't shake. One thing that WAS clear, though, was the distinct notion that the more the path started to slope downward, the more the orb picked up speed. If they didn't do something soon, they'd all be flat as a pancake.

 

The objects embedded in the walls looked promising. Surely, there had to be something they could cobble together, either to slow down the boulder or to make their sprint go faster. But try as they might, their "master builder vision" didn't react to anything. Nothing was made of the buildable pieces they were used to. And even when they resorted to just pulling any relic from the stone and chucking it behind them, the orb crushed it in seconds.

 

"What do we do?!" Emmet shouted to no one in particular, "There's nothing to build with!"

 

Unikitty was nearly out of breath; wondering the same thing. But just then, up ahead, her eyes focused in on another lever poking out of the wall- one that looked just like the one she accidentally tripped earlier. Seeing no harm in trying, she made a break for it, "Here! Maybe this'll do something?!"

 

Indiana saw what she was attempting and threw a hand out, "No, don't!"

 

Too late. Before he could get the warning out, the Princess pounced at the switch and pulled it- praying it would make things better rather than worse.

 

...apparently, she never heard of the "anything that can go wrong WILL go wrong" phrase. No sooner did she flip the lever, the rumbling of the orb was joined by the distinct sound of a crank...almost as if a drawbridge were opening up...

 

She got an answer when suddenly, further down the path, the ground itself began splitting apart, like a piece of fabric tearing at the seams. It didn't take long for the rest of the gang to notice, to which Good Cop pointed, "Get ready to jump!"

 

With the gap growing wider by the second, they all knew they had only less than a minute to be able to make the leap. The officer pointed at Benny, then to the unicorn cat, to which the astronaut took the hint and swept the Princess off her feet; flying her over the trench and far away to safety. Only after that did the Cops perform one of their signature tackle dives- the kind used to take down criminals, to be able to jump far enough to clear the hole. Soon after, both Emmet and Lucy reached the pit at the same time and, while holding hands, vaulted over it together.

 

Had the others bothered to turn around, they would've noticed that Indy was the last in line...or that by then, the chasm was too wide for him to safely leap across. Thankfully, this didn't seem to deter him in the slightest. He reached for his trusty whip, and without hesitation, he cracked it at an overhanging branch; swinging across the hole like Tarzan.

 

...but the weight was too much for the flimsy twig, and before he fully cleared the gap, the branch broke with a sickening snap. He had only milliseconds to react, to which he flung his arms forward and barely managed to grab hold of the cliff's edge. Left to dangle over the chasm, he clawed at the dirt in a desperate effort to pull himself up. With the ground still shaking, he couldn't get any traction...and a moment later, he lost his grip...

 

...only for a hand to shoot out and catch him. The explorer couldn't help but gasp, not only for falling, and not only for being saved, but for WHO had rescued him...

 

It was Good Cop. The two locked eyes briefly, but said nothing. Instead, the officer put all his focus into pulling the archaeologist out of danger. With one mighty heave, the Cops lifted him up and over the rim to safety...and just in the nick of time, for the Orb of Ten-Nis finally caught up to the builders. But fortunately, the chasm had become so wide, the ball harmlessly plummeted into the hole. Everyone watched in stunned amazement as the rolling terror disappeared; one last rumble signaling it hit bottom.

 

All was still for a long moment, during which, the team took the time to catch their breath from all the running; still not quite believing what they just went through. No wonder King Carl and the Tickers stayed away from this place. Only when Indiana composed himself did he speak, "You know... I always wondered who built these death traps in caves like this." He wiped a bead of sweat from his brow, "Like what? There were some kind of secret, 'One Eyed Willie's School for Booby Trap Making' or something?"

 

Everyone threw him a questioning glance, "Who?"

 

"Nevermind..." the explorer rolled his eyes, then said more seriously, "Everyone okay?"

 

The group nodded, as much as they could, if one considered not getting smooshed by a boulder 'okay'. But something else was off about all this, to which Lucy turned to Unikitty with a worried expression, "Do you remember any of THIS stuff?"

 

"No..." The Princess shook her head, just as confused, "...but Carl said the ring was acting weird...maybe it built all this to protect itself?"

 

She really hated not having all the answers, especially since this place used to be HER home. At that point, she was just throwing out suggestions. But even that idea seem too weird to the archaeologist, who raised an eyebrow, "A magic ring BUILT this? Itself?"

 

The not-DJ shrugged, "It popped out an entire realm. I wouldn't be too surprised."

 

Just then, they were interrupted when a voice shouted, "Hey guys!"

 

The gang turned to find Benny a few yards away. Half of his body was poking out of a gap in the wall, and he waved, "I found a door over here! I think we go this way!"

 

All things considered, they'd come too far to turn back. They only prayed the catacombs would be a bit more forgiving from that point. With even more caution, the team pressed onward- following the spaceman down an even narrower passageway. More lit torches lined the walls to light the way, and the archaeologist took it as a sign that they were on the right track.

 

...and when he found himself falling in step next to GCBC, he also realized, with great embarrassment, that he was now in the awkward position of having to thank the officer for saving his life. Much as he didn't want to admit it (and never thought he'd have to), he rubbed the back of his head and muttered, "Uh...thanks for saving me back there."

 

Good Cop waved a hand like it was no big deal, "No problem, buddy."

 

A second later, Bad Cop switched in and added, "Just don't make a habit of it."

 

Indiana rolled his eyes dramatically, "A troublemaker? Me? Never."

 

But despite the sarcasm, there was also no denying his hesitation to judge. Considering that blatant act of heroism, along with that heartfelt speech the previous night, as well as the others' opinions of his heel face turn...Indy couldn't help but consider that just maybe, the Cops' new leaf turnover WAS true.

 

But before he could contemplate this revelation more, the passageway had emptied out into a rather large room of sorts. Although the walls were just like the tunnels, the floor was decorated with fancy tiles, all of which had hearts, stars, and other 'cute' things inscribed in them. The only thing it was lacking was an exit.

 

"It's a dead end", Emmet stated the obvious.

 

But the astronaut had sharper eyes, "No, wait! Check this out!"

 

Unlike the other strange relics they had come across, the things Benny pointed to were much more recognizable. Three things, to be exact. A trio of metal wheels, much like one would find on a submarine or airlock door, were embedded in the far wall. A thick layer of dust and cobwebs caked them, so clearly, they hadn't been disturbed in a while...possibly for good reason.

 

Just as Benny was about to inspect one, Indy shook his head, "Don't touch it. It could be another trap."

 

Lucy looked more hopeful, "Or it could be the way out."

 

Emmet wanted to agree with both of them, "But if it is, which switch is the right one?"

 

The quartet soon launched into a discussion (more like an argument) over what their next move should be. In the meantime, Good Cop stole a concerned glance at Unikitty, who was starting to appear green around the gills again. He leaned in and whispered, "Are ye' doin' alright, lass?"

 

She nodded, though it wasn't very convincing, "I'm fine, just...I'm not feelin' too good..." She wiped a trickle of sweat from her forehead, "...I gotta' rest for a sec..."

 

Running from the boulder earlier certainly didn't help much. She flopped down on the cool ground; wanting to take a cat nap right then and there...

 

...only for something to shift beneath her paws with a soft hiss.

 

Almost immediately, she looked down; letting out a gasp when she noticed one of the decorative tiles was pressed inward, like a panel or button. Her heart nearly stopped, "What the-?"

 

Suddenly, without warning, an enormous slab of rock came bursting from the ceiling and slammed down behind them- effectively sealing everyone in. The builders all jumped in surprise, but before anyone could utter so much as an "uh oh", there came a hissing sound, and soon, a purple tinted gas began spraying out from any and all tiny holes, cracks, and air pockets in the walls. There was a moment of confusion, as everyone was expecting something scarier, like spikes or fire or darts...but that second of hesitation was all it took for the gang to drop to the floor- gasping for air as they started hacking and coughing on the smoke.

 

"What...IS this?!" Emmet managed to wheeze, "Smells kinda'...sweet."

 

Strangely enough, the air DID smell nice; a cross between grape and cherry. However, that didn't make it any less nauseous. Lucy tried using her body to cover up the holes were the gas was streaming out, but her efforts were in vain, "Smell is...too...strong...can't...breathe!"

 

Fortunately, in Benny's case, since he was sealed up in a space suit and helmet, it left him as the only one unaffected by the violet smoke. But he was also left to watch helplessly as his friends started fainting, one by one. He hovered in his spot; shaking with fear and wondering what to do, until Good Cop noticed his advantage and pointed at him, "Benny...! Open...the door!"

 

The spaceman wondered what he was talking about, until he realized the officer was motioning to the wheels behind him. With a nod of realization, the astronaut rushed over to the wall and contemplated his choices. Trap or no trap, now wasn't the time to play it safe. So he simply picked a switch at random and turned it...only for nothing to happen. Without waiting, he tried the next wheel...only to get the same results. No spiders, no relics, not even another pit to jump.

 

And when the last lever also came with no success, he hovered over Indy; trying not to freak out at the explorer stumbling around in a daze, "I tried all three wheels! They didn't do anything!"

 

The archaeologist struggled to breathe, "Try again...!"

 

A strange clicking sound drew the spaceman's attention back to the panels on the wall, and he quickly noticed that the last lever he turned was spinning backwards. Curious, he tried out that wheel again, only to discover that no matter how much he spun the panel, the second he let go of it, it would spin back to the start position. He soon learned this was also true of the other two levers, and in desperation, he zipped back and forth as fast as he could; flipping the switches one at a time...but STILL, not a single thing changed.

 

What was he possibly doing wrong? He yelled out, more to himself, "I can't do this! It's not working!"

 

He swiveled back to find nearly all his friends passed out in a pile. Only Lucy struggled to remain awake. She looked the astronaut dead in the eye, and with her last breath, she managed to yell, "Benny...we. Are going. To DIE!"

 

By then, the spaceman was on the verge of sheer panic. The second the action girl lost consciousness, he knew time had almost run out. He took a long glance at all three switches once more, praying the solution would present itself.

 

...but seeing them all at once, rather than individually, it made him recall King Carl's words to him...about "travail d'equipe"... teamwork...

 

...and suddenly, the answer hit him like a ton of bricks...the wheels needed to be turned at the SAME TIME.

 

Which would have been great...except for the tiny problem of him being the only one left with any air.

 

...and then he was struck with another idea...he DID have air. Tons of it...or at least enough to do what he was about to attempt.

 

At that point, the room was filled with a purple fog so thick he could barely see his friends. Nonetheless, as soon as he found Emmet and Lucy, he hoped to the Man Upstairs his idea would work. Taking one last deep breath, he reached behind his back, and with one hard tug, he disconnected the hose leading from his oxygen tank to his helmet. The clean air started rushing out with a loud hiss, to which he immediately stuffed the tube over the construction worker's mouth. Within moments, Emmet's eyes fluttered open. Benny then hovered over to the not-DJ to do the same thing, and seconds later, she too was revived.

 

As soon as they were both awake enough, the astronaut practically dragged the two over to the switches; motioning with his hands to turn them along with him. Thankfully, his friends understood the sign language, and before they could no longer hold their breath, the trio spun the wheels simultaneously. At long last, they got results. There was a resounding click, followed by the entire wall rising upwards- leading them to freedom.

 

With no time left to spare, the builders made a mad dash to drag GCBC, Unikitty, and Indiana out of the danger zone, and far enough away to where the gas wouldn't reach. By that time, Benny's oxygen tank was near empty, to which he used what little was left to revive his other friends one by one. A minute or two later, the clean burst of air made them all wake up; dizzy, but otherwise fine.

 

Emmet was finally the first to speak, "...nothing like a good team building exercise."

 

"Yeah, great..." Lucy rolled her eyes with pure sarcasm; coughing out the last of the toxic fumes. She then smelled her shirt and cringed, "Eww... I smell like cheap perfume...it's like the stuff your grandma would wear."

 

She was about to comment more, when Unikitty let out a gasp, "Oh no!"

 

Everyone turned at her exclamation, and instantly shuttered in horror. Benny was lying a few feet away from the group- totally unconscious. They all quickly gathered around him in a circle; popping the visor off his helmet so he could breathe easier. Good Cop called out, "Ben! Can ye' hear us?"

 

"Benny!" The unicorn cat gently shook him, "Say something!"

 

But the spaceman remained unresponsive. For a tense moment, the gang feared the worst...until...

 

"...spaceship..."

 

His voice was so tiny, they almost didn't hear it. But then, slowly but surely, Benny began to come back to the world of the conscious. His friends all let out a cheer, and even Indy wiped the sweat from his brow in relief. He may not have known these people long, but that didn't mean he wanted to see anything bad happen to them, especially after such a noble sacrifice.

 

As soon as he was up and about, the astronaut blushed, "Sorry guys...guess I held my breath for so long, I passed out." He nervously chuckled, "Told myself I'd never get stuck without oxygen again...guess I was wrong."

 

He was speaking more to himself, yet the others had to wonder what he meant by that. But before they could ask, Unikitty nuzzled him under the chin, "Benny, you saved us!" She hugged him as a sincere 'thank you'...but her smile was short-lived, and her ears drooped as she quietly added, "...and you wouldn't have had to if it wasn't for me."

 

"What do ye' mean?" Good Cop asked, "It wasn't your fault, lass."

 

"But I'm the one who tripped off the gas...AND the big ball...thingy..." The Princess curled her tail around herself defensively and sighed, "I said this was my responsibility, but… I'm just making things worse."

 

The team all glanced at one another, wondering what to say, especially when she pouted and her complexion turned a bit bluer. But eventually, Indy cleared his throat, "Don't beat yourself up. Any one of us could've set off those traps."

 

"Yeah, it was just an accident", the officer nodded, "Ye' know we'd go to the ends of the realm for ye'. Besides, maybe this means were gettin' close?"

 

She was grateful for his optimism, but a nagging thought still left the magic cat discouraged, "But why would the ring do this? Why is it being so mean?"

 

"I don't know", the archaeologist scratched his chin, as he was pondering the same question, "But from my experience, these traps are usually come in threes..." He glanced at each one of the builders with a grave seriousness, "...we better be even more careful."

 

**To be continued....**


	10. Raiders of the Last Crystal of Doom Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes must brave one last obstacle--one that will pit them against their worst fears, before finally finding the object of their quest....but is the magic ring REALLY the key to restoring Unikitty's powers? Or could the solution be found some place much deeper?

Once everyone had gathered themselves enough, they set off down another hallway of sorts; being extra wary to not touch ANYTHING, no matter how interesting it looked. Heaven forbid they'd come across lava, or pop-up axes, or invisible platforms, or any other weird monstrosity. Eventually, the dirt path lead to an even larger room than the previous one. It was about the size and length of a football field, at the end of which was a narrow pillar of light. No doubt, that was where they needed to go. In between the travelers and the exit was, for lack of a better term, a garden of glass. Huge reflective shards of a crystalline substance were literally growing out of the ground, and from thick roots on the ceiling. They were just high enough, as well as tightly compacted together enough, that it wouldn't have been very practical or safe for Benny to fly over them. But no one had to say anything to know what they were facing.

 

It was a maze...a mirror maze...like the kind one would find at a carnival funhouse.

 

But the team was well aware this would be anything but fun. Indiana summed up their trepidation when he muttered, "Everyone try and stay close."

 

With the archaeologist leading the way, the group entered the maze single file; not wanting to lose each other in such a confusing space. They took their time; worming their way through the twisting paths at a slow pace, and getting turned around once or twice when they'd hit a dead end. Yet, there was no shaking the creepy feeling they were somehow being watched. Perhaps it was because the mirrors were so crisp and clear, the reflections almost appeared to be real...

 

...real enough that some of the builders began following what they THOUGHT was Indy, but turned out to be just an illusion...and by the time he or she would realize their mistake, they'd find themselves alone...and completely lost.

 

The archaeologist had hit another roadblock and cursed his awful luck, "Darn, another wrong turn. We'll have to turn aro-"

 

His words cut off when he swiveled to discover his entire team missing. He slapped his fore head as he groaned, "Oh, for pete's sake...this is NOT the time to play hide and...seek...?!"

 

But his voice tapered to a whisper when he spotted his reflection in a nearby mirror...and to his horror, a giant anaconda was wrapping itself around his neck. He then glanced down with widened eyes, only to find the entire ground swarming with hissing reptiles of every color and size. His breath caught in his throat...if there was one thing he feared most, it was:

 

"SssnnnaaaaAAAAAKES!"

 

The explorer let out a terrified scream and flailed about; trying to fling the reptiles off his body as fast as possible. But for every one he'd get rid of, five more would mysteriously appear...until it got to the point that he was up to his knees in slithering horrors. As shameful as it might've looked, he fell into a scared frenzy- yelling for help and banging on the walls; searching for any sort of escape.

 

And when he turned again, to his shock, his mirror image had morphed into a ghastly, reptilian crossbreed of his former self. The half man, half cobra creature was wearing his clothes and trademark fedora- sneering and spitting his 'V' shaped tongue at him. The fanged reflection nearly made him scream again...

 

...until realization dawned on him. His eyes narrowed as he spoke aloud, "Wait a minute...this isn't real..."

 

He stared at the weird snake image for another moment, but no longer with any fear. The reality of the situation set in, and he yelled with great conviction, "This ISN'T real!"

 

And quite suddenly, the lizard creature, as well as every last snake, vanished into thin air, like the smoke trails of a blown out candle...because they were never there to begin with. Indiana watched both in amazement, as well as relief, as his warped reflection faded away, until he was facing his normal self again. A second later, a jagged crack emerged in the glass, causing the mirror to shatter of its own accord. Behind what was left of the frame was a safe exit out.

 

The archaeologist paused to gather himself after such a scary hallucination...but it also made him think back to what Unikitty theorized earlier. If the ring really DID build all this...maybe all these traps weren't just for defense, so much as perhaps it was a test? To see if they were worthy to use its power? A test of the body...a test of teamwork...now a test of the soul.

 

Armed with this new revelation, he sprinted back into the depths of the labyrinth...he had to find and warn the others.

.

.

.

"Emmet? Where are you?"

 

Lucy wandered around for what seemed like the hundredth time; cursing under her breath for getting lost, as well as separated from the others. They couldn't have gotten far...yet, no matter how much she called, or which direction she looked, all she was left stare at was a dozen copies of herself.

 

"Benny?" she tried not to let her yelling sound worried, "Indy? Unikitty? Good Cop...?"

"...they abandoned you."

 

The voice was at a near whisper, yet it felt like someone breathing down her neck. The action girl spun on her heel; ready to face whatever caught her off guard...only to find it was just her reflection glaring back at her. She almost relaxed, save for two observations...

 

...for some reason, her doppelgänger was smirking...in a rather unsettling way...AND it spoke.

 

"They left you behind."

 

Somehow, those words hit a primal place in her heart, which, for the moment, made her abandon the notion of questioning how her mirror image was speaking, "What are you talking about?"

 

"Like you don't know?" the reflection rolled her eyes, "Your so called 'friends' ditched you."

 

The not-DJ shook her head; not wanting to believe that notion, "No way. They'd never do that." But she couldn't help the doubt creeping into her voice, "We just got...lost, is all."

 

"Yeah", the image scoffed, "-just like how you 'lost' the Piece of Resistance? How you 'lost' your super cool, superhero boyfriend?" The copy's eyes darkened as she sneered, "How you 'lost' your home and your own identity?"

 

Lucy found herself frozen to the spot; her heart sinking, "I...that's not...true..."

 

The doppelgänger let out a teasing laugh as she seemed to get closer, "Come on. Face facts. You're an awesome fighter...but that's all you can do." She shrugged, "and that's all they see you as...a means to an end."

 

The real action girl covered her ears, crying out, "Stop it! This isn't right!"

 

"Why do they even need you?" the mirror image was unrelenting as she and her dozen copies circled their prey like a pack of wolves, "You're not a wizard, or a cop, or an astronaut, or a superhero...you weren't even the Special."

 

Lucy was near tears, "I...I...no..."

 

All the reflections rolled into one, and then she put her hands on her hips; her stare piercing straight through the real Lucy's heart as she angrily pointed, "What even ARE you?! You don't even know who YOU are!"

 

Suddenly, without warning, a blind, but still very much alive Vitruvius appeared in the mirror next to her. The real action girl gasped and choked back a sob at seeing her old mentor again...but before she could reach out to him, he spoke in a very mocking tone, "Weren't you that student of mine that was so insecure about herself, she kept changing her name?"

 

Lucy couldn't stand it anymore. At that point, she was hyperventilating; wanting anything to get away. She turned to make a break for it, only to smack into another mirror...and another copy of herself...only this version was an image she hadn't seen in over eight years. Back then, she wore a purple hoodie, and sported lime green pigtails. The image tried striking a cool pose and said, "Hi. I'm Darkstorm."

 

The mirror across from her soon conjured up a similar girl, only a year older, this time, with torn jeans and pink hair in a long ponytail. She flicked her locks with a flourish, "Call me Gemini."

 

Pretty soon, one by one, Lucy became surrounded by images of all her past identities...fragments of characters and alter egos she long discarded. They each introduced themselves while staring at her in an almost taunting manner...

 

A girl with sunglasses who was covered in temporary tattoos, "I'm Freakface."

 

A young lady who wore all black, including black lipstick and heavy eye makeup; her gravelly voice similar to Batman, "I'm Never-Smile."

 

A girl who wore a long overcoat and scarf; sticking her tongue out, "Call me Snazzypants!"

 

Finally, the first reflection winked, as if mocking her victim's existence, "I'm Wyldstyle."

 

Lucy's past selves had her cornered; circling her and chanting their names over and over. There was nothing she could do but grit her teeth and sit on the floor- scrunched in a ball as she tried to shut out the teasing. But it was no use. For the sake of her sanity, she wished it would just STOP. The noise was so suffocating, she almost didn't hear...

 

"...Lucy!"

 

The action girl opened her eyes. The reflections were still there, however, the taunting had stopped. But she was more interested in who was calling out to her. The voice started off soft....but the harder she listened, the clearer it became...

 

"Lucy! Where are you? Lucy...!"

 

...it was then she was struck by a new memory...not one in the mirrors, but rather, in her own mind...of hiding in a ventilation shaft with a certain construction worker...and revealing her true identity to him.

 

_"That was my real name...you asked...it's Lucy."_

_A sincere smile, "... I really like that name."_

In an instant, the action girl was snapped back to reality. She remembered where she was and why she was there...and what she was REALLY dealing with. She rose to her feet; determination in her step as she marched through her past selves without blinking. Facing the initial reflection, she made her defense loud and clear.

 

"Maybe you got a point. Maybe I don't have my whole life figured out yet. But that's okay...because I DO have friends to help me." She jabbed a claw hand at the doppelgänger, "And I didn't get the Piece of Resistance because I didn't NEED it! I didn't NEED to be a wizard, or a space ace, or a princess! I helped save the world by just being me!"

 

The copy backed up in fear as she got right in its face, yelling, "I KNOW I have worth! I KNOW that I'm special! And I can be whatever I darn WANNA' be! And you wanna' know WHY?!"

 

She didn't wait for an answer as she shouted, " Because I'M LUCY!"

 

The reflection reacted as if it were struck in the chest. A horrified gasp later, it blinked out of existence at the same moment the mirror cracked and shattered to pieces- the other images disappearing along with it. The action girl sucked in a breath; wondering just what exactly happened...but was also relieved to see a new passageway behind the mirror.

 

Indiana was also standing there; staring at her in worry, "I kept calling for you. Are you okay?"

 

So that's where that initial voice came from. If it wasn't for him, she might've still been trapped in that illusion. She was about to thank him, but was stopped by a darker thought...to which she asked in a grim tone:

 

"Where's Emmet?"

.

.

.

"Your entire life is a lie."

 

The construction worker found himself backed against a wall; forced to stare at his own, warped reflection...that was devoid of a face. And somehow, he was also transported to the middle of a random street back in Bricksburg...a very creepy and disturbing version of it, that is. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Emmet knew it was impossible for a city to be entirely drained of its color...but he was too entranced by how everyone on the busy sidewalk brushed past him, not recognizing him, not even his coworkers or his neighbors. Even more unsettling was the fact that only his closest friends were in color...but when he ran up to touch them, his arms simply passed through them like a ghost.

 

The gang left him behind, to which Emmet sunk to his knees and gasped, all the while his mirror image, even without a face, could still taunt him, "You see? Your friends can be seen because they're unique. But YOU? You're lucky anyone will remember your name."

 

The construction worker shook his head. This couldn't be true, "But...I AM special...right?"

 

Just then, a voice called out, "Emmet!"

 

Back in reality, Lucy and Indiana rounded a corner; discovering their friend shivering in the center of a circle of mirrors- seemingly mumbling to himself. In their eyes, there was nothing there, but the Master Builder was clearly fixated on something only he could see. The not-DJ immediately ran up to him and waved a hand in front of his face, "Emmet! Snap out of it! It's not real!"

 

Indy scratched his chin as he thought aloud, "Maybe not to us, but to him, it is."

 

The action girl sighed in frustration. There had to be SOMETHING she could do. If only she could get through to him. She stepped in front of her boyfriend; looking him straight in the eyes, "Emmet! Look at me!"

 

There! A flash of recognition. The construction worker started coming around, "...Lucy?"

 

The illusion, however, wasn't going to give up, either. It circled the couple; trying to speak over her, "Gimme' a break. How can you be special when the prophecy was made up?"

 

But the not-DJ, who was blind and deaf to the projection, kept trying, "Emmet, listen. Whatever's going on, it's all fake. I know you can snap out of this. I believe in you."

 

That caught his attention. The construction worker was thankful that at least one person in this unseeing, uncaring place actually acknowledged him. He blinked in surprise, "You...believe...in me?"

 

"Yes!" Lucy nodded; hoping she was loosening the hold this trance had on him, "You helped all of us believe! When you saved the world, remember?"

 

He tried...he tried to remember so hard...did he really do such a thing? It seemed improbable, "But... I'm just a normal guy… I…"

 

At that point, his girlfriend finally puzzled out what his problem was...what was causing him so much anxiety. This may have been something only he could break out of, but that didn't mean she couldn't help him along. Very gently, she took both his hands in hers, and carefully spoke as she tried to recall the infamous words, "Yes, you are...and you're also the most talented...most interesting...and most extraordinary person in the universe." She leaned in, "And you're capable of amazing things...because YOU'RE the Special..."

 

Those words...the way she said them with such conviction...it jolted his memory to a time not too long ago...when he had to recite that same speech to someone else who really needed it...

 

...and besides that...another familiar voice filled his mind...from somewhere on an even higher plane of existence...

 

_"He's not just a construction worker, dad. He's the hero."_

Emmet finally glanced down from his girlfriend's worried face, to her hands holding his...how real it felt...and he repeated, "Because YOU are the Special..."

 

And just like that, reality came back to him...and he smiled that Lucy and finished the quote, "...and so am I...and so is everyone."

 

In seconds, Bricksburg, the citizens, the faceless horror...it all vanished without a trace...save for Lucy, who was very much real, and whom he gave an enormous, loving hug. They only separated from each other's arms when they heard a gigantic smashing sound, and turned to see the mirror had broke. Indy did a head flick towards the exit, in a move that said "nice work, kid" and "can we please go now?" at the same time.

 

Lucy checked her boyfriend once more, "You okay?"

 

"Thanks to you", Emmet smirked with relief, "Let's find everybody and get out of here."

.

.

.

Benny was floating...but not his usual, day-to-day defiance of gravity...

 

He was suspended in a void...in outer space...and while normally he found the stars and cosmos beautiful and calming...this time, the silence was disturbing...

 

He was all alone.

 

He tried not to hyperventilate; couldn't waste precious oxygen. He spun around in the place that had no left or right, nor up or down; trying to find any sort of life…but the only thing he was surrounded by was chunks of space debris...spaceSHIP debris...

 

....HIS spaceship...

 

Sound didn't travel in a vacuum, but that didn't stop him from crying out for help. He desperately pleaded for someone to come save him...but no one answered...he was going to be all alone in the black abyss...forever.

 

"...Benny!"

 

The astronaut came to attention. A voice...from his radio? He double checked his helmet, but it was broken...no...his name was being called...more voices joined in...it was coming from everywhere.

 

"Benny! Say something! Where are you?!"

 

He recognized those voices...it was his friends...his FRIENDS!

 

Suddenly, he came to his senses. He remembered where he was really at. This wasn't like before....this was the present day. Where his friends were at, and where he was needed. He'd never be alone again.

 

Not so much as a transporter, but more like a dream, he was brought back to Earth...where he was facing a shattered mirror and his friends beckoning to him. His face lit up, "Guys!"

 

Indiana glanced at Lucy and Emmet, "Three down. Two to go."

.

.

.

Good Cop wouldn't have found it so strange to be staring at his reflection in a mirror...except for the fact that it was his brother staring back at him- sunglasses and all. It was physically impossible to see them both at the same time...yet he didn't think to question the phenomenon when the image started speaking.

 

"Why?"

 

Somehow, Good already knew what he meant, but asked anyway, "Why what?"

 

"Why did ye' let me do it?" Mirror Bad Cop looked, for all the world, like a kicked puppy, "Ye' figured out Lord Business' plans...ye' knew what we were doin' was wrong...but ye' went along anyway. Why didn't ye' stop me?"

 

Good vemently shook his head, "No! It's not like that! We didn't have a choice!"

 

But before he could explain himself, he could feel someone walking around him...and he shivered at the familiar sound of heavy boot steps stomping along. He almost didn't want to look up, but dared to anyway...

 

...his old boss was sneering down at him; flames shooting from his horned helmet, "Oh, come now. I always gave you a choice. Not MY fault you picked wrong." He patted the image of Bad Cop on the head, like some trained dog, "And now HE has to suffer because of YOU."

 

Good shuttered, "But I-"

 

"It's ALWAYS your fault!" Business pointed accusingly, "Your good cop side is making you soft!"

 

Good couldn't help his lower lip from trembling, "I...I'm sorry! I-!"

 

The officer couldn't stand it. He shut his eyes tightly and turned away; not wanting to look anymore. Within his mind, his real brother mentally shook him, **"Daniel! Don't listen!"**

Good was on the verge of tears, _"But it's true!"_

If he could, Bad would've taken hold of him, **"He's just messing with us!"**

To spare his brother more torment, Bad didn't wait for permission and swapped control. No way was Good getting blamed for their shortcomings....

 

...but as soon as he took the reins, and let his gaze slip for just a second, an image instantly ensnared him...one of his counterpart, back with his normal face..back before the...

 

"Why didn't ye' protect me?" Mirror Good Cop spoke in a tiny voice, "I thought we were brothers, Danny..."

 

Bad took a step back; totally entranced, "But..we ARE, we-"

 

Lord Business chuckled, "Pfft...you're not a very good one then...but then again, you ARE BAD Cop..." He circled the officer like a hungry vulture, "How can you protect the people when you couldn't even protect your parents?"

 

The villain pointed to something out of the Cops' line of vision, and when Bad swiveled around, he gasped at the cringe worthy sight of his mom and dad locked in a cage. They made no attempt to escape, but rather, glared at him through the bars; their eyes full of sheer disappointment.

 

"Son...why didn't ye' protect us?" Ma sobbed.

 

"How could ye' betray us?" Pa added, much more crossly.

 

Bad sucked in a breath; his voice wobbling, "Mummy...Daddy...I..."

 

"We thought ye' loved us..." Ma wouldn't stop crying.

 

Now Bad was panicking, "I...I DO, I-"

 

But his words were cut off when his Ma's expression hardened, and she spat, "You're a failure."

 

Bad was taken aback at the stinging words. His dad joined in, even louder, "A failure."

 

The officer backed up as far as he could go; feeling like he'd been shot in the heart. He only stopped when he bumped into something, but regretted turning around, for his brother was staring him down again...only this time, all he had for a face was a giant, scribbled on mouth, that shouted, "FAILURE!"

 

The images pointed and taunted at him; chanting that one word over and over. As the voices grew louder, Lord Business grew taller, until he was towering over the Cops, even more so than he ever did. The villain yelled with such a venomous tone, the officer felt like he was shrinking, "Give up the nice act! A failure like you doesn't deserve to be forgiven! And you NEVER will! Once a bad egg, ALWAYS a bad egg..."

 

And then, massive torrents of fire exploded from the horns on his helmet as he screamed, "NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY!"

 

Bad Cop shut his eyes and put his hands up defensively; bracing himself for the attack...

 

...but it never came.

 

Instead, the shouting and the taunting was stopped by one, familiar voice.

 

"Bad Cop?"

 

Very slowly and cautiously, he opened his eyes...to find Unikitty in the mirror. And when he sensed someone standing behind him, he carefully turned his head...to discover the Princess really WAS there, for real. Her complexion was still stuck at a mix of bluish green, and she stared at him with a half worried, half confused expression, "Are you okay? What's going on?"

 

For a long moment, the officer took a good look around. The mouths of the people surrounding him were still moving, but their voices had gone mute. Seeing the Princess simply standing there, like a solid rock amid a storm of chaos...it was enough to jog his memory of the reality at hand. At the same time, his brother mentally nudged him, having come to the same realization, _"We gotta' leave buddy...now."_

With that, Bad Cop took in a deep, calming breath and got to his feet. He dusted himself off and walked straight over to Unikitty-completely ignoring the reflections, "You alright, lass?"

 

"I think so", the magic cat nodded, like she still didn't quite understand what was transpiring around her, "I got lost and came looking for you."

 

The Cops wanted to tell her just how lucky they were that she found them when she did...but instead, Bad settled for a simple smirk, "Glad ye' did."

 

He waved an arm; motioning for her to follow him, and together, they began walking away. One by one, the mirror images disappeared...save for Lord Business, who stamped his foot, "And just where are YOU going?!"

 

The officer didn't know how the illusion regained its voice, and he couldn't care less. He turned back with a grim, but concrete and determined scowl, "I have a friend here who HAS shown us forgiveness and grace. Do we deserve it? Maybe...maybe not...but right now, we've got more important things to worry about...and we don't have time for you."

 

The super villain was taken aback at his sheer bluntness...so much so that he let out one more cry of anger, before the mirror broke into a thousand pieces. Behind it, Emmet and the rest of the gang were waiting, and looked just as surprised as the Princess and the Cops.

 

"Yay!" Unikitty cheered, "We found you!"

 

Bad wiped his forehead in relief as the construction worker explained, "We found the exit. Let's get outta' here before any more weird stuff happens."

 

The officer couldn't agree more, "Copy that, Brickowski."

 

At long last, with the group reunited, the builders all exited the labyrinth- happy to finally be out of that maze of nightmares. During which, the unicorn cat turned to the Cops- still puzzled by the whole ordeal, "So...who were you talking to back there?"

 

She must've been the only one who hadn't gotten trapped in an allusion- lucky her. Bad Cop took one last glance at the glass garden behind them, before gently pressing her forward, "Nobody...just myself, I guess...come on. Let's get ye' fixed up and go home."

.

.

.

 

The team of travelers made their way down and around a few more tunnels; remaining alert for anything else that could possibly be dangerous. But after a few minutes, they became more self-assured of the notion that thankfully, this time, the cave decided to be merciful and not spring anymore traps on them...

 

...until pretty soon, a soft, rose tinted light began illuminating the final coridoor they were in...so much so that they had no need for a torch or a flashlight anymore. Instead, they simply followed the light source, like moths to a flame, into one last room...and when they turned the corner, everyone's jaws hit the floor at the breathtaking spectacle.

 

Sitting atop a pile of relics, not unlike the ones they encountered throughout the island, was an enormous, beautiful, perfectly carved, glowing pink diamond. An even bigger ring was attached to it, making the whole group gasp in surprised awe.

 

Eventually, Lucy broke the silence when she recalled Unikitty's description, "Whoa...hugeinormous is right..."

 

For once, the gravity of what they were dealing with forced Benny to touch the ground, "It's so big, it could fit a giant!"

 

Emmet, however, conjured a much different image, and he mumbled, "..or the Man Upstairs."

 

He also couldn't help but think about when he found the Piece of Resistance...if it could give him visions, and cause a massive explosion...what could a relic THIS size do?

 

He was snapped to attention when Unikitty spoke, "Well... I guess this is it...this is what we came for...it's been so long..."

 

She stared at the Sacred Ring of Pop with ominous trepidation; her whole body shaking a bit. Good Cop sensed her hesitation, "What's the matter, lass?"

 

The unicorn cat blushed, "I guess I'm...just a little nervous… I honestly don't know what's gonna' happen here, so..." She turned to her friends, "...maybe you guys should step back a bit?"

 

Everyone gave each other a look and nodded in agreement. Good swapped out with his brother (most likely for the sunglasses to shield his eyes), and together, the gang took one step backward. The magic cat glanced at the ring, then back at them, "Maaaybeee...just a teensy bit more?"

 

She squinted her eyes for emphasis, to which the builders backed up again, until they were practically touching the opposite wall. Satisfied with their safety, the Princess started walking towards the artifact. Everyone watched with a tense excitement...save for Indiana, who put his hands over his face.

 

"Why are you covering your eyes?" Lucy raised a brow and whispered.

 

Without looking, the adventurer answered, "I'd rather not have my face melted off, thank you."

 

They both went quiet after that; hearts pounding as the unicorn cat cautiously climbed the mound...one step at a time...until finally, she was standing mere inches from the gigantic gem. Bathed in it's warm, pink, unearthly magic glow, she sucked in some air and whispered, "Okay...here we go..."

 

Everything went still, and everyone held their breath, as Unikitty closed her eyes and slowly touched her unicorn horn to the ring's surface; bracing herself for the magic to take hold...

 

...nothing happened.

 

She waited a second just to be sure...then pulled away; looking at the diamond in utter confusion. Maybe it just needed more time? She tried again; holding on for much longer for good measure...

 

...but still, it remained dormant. No flash of light, no sparkles...

 

...nothing.

 

The Princess stared long and hard at the relic; now close to panic, "No..."

 

At once, she began frantically tapping at the ring, "...no-no-no-NO!" Faster and faster, she circled the gem; trying any and all angles, "Please-please-PLEASE! Come on!" Tears began dribbling down her cheeks, "I'm begging you, please! I need my magic back..."

 

But the ring didn't answer, nor did it do anything. The once-magic cat hung her head and choked, "...please...no..."

 

It was no use. After all that traveling...all that hard work...everything they were put through...for what? She crumpled to the ground; making no attempt to hide her sniffling and sobbing. Meanwhile, her friends stared in a disappointed shock. What could've gone wrong? Did she have to say a magic word? Did they not make it in time? Was there no magic to begin with?

 

Once they were sure nothing was going to happen, the gang began to step forward to go and comfort her. Even Indy removed his hat in a mourning gesture. Emmet wanted to put a hand on her shoulder, "We're so sorry, Unikitty..."

 

The Princess never turned around. Instead, she merely watched the gem; her last hopes crumbling, as she muttered, "... I don't understand...it was all for nothing..."

 

Good Cop shook his head, and internally, Bad wanted anything to kick a chair. They refused to accept it was all over, "There's gotta' be somethin' we haven't tried."

 

"What else is there?" the unicorn cat fretted; her voice rising in a desperate pitch, "My magic is part of who I am...if I can't build anymore..how am I gonna' fix Cloud Coo Coo Land? How can I protect everyone when I can't even save myself?" She bit her lip and pouted, "A ruler is supposed to lead by example… I'm the worst Princess ever..."

 

With those tearful words, her bluish green complexion suddenly turned completely gray, like a concrete statue. A second later, she collapsed to the ground.

 

Everyone jumped in shock and yelled, "Unikitty!"

 

Instantly, they all rushed to her side, and formed a circle around her- fearing the worst. Bad Cop, especially, who sat on the floor; propping her head up in his lap- wanting to do anything to make her comfortable. For an unbearable moment, the builders wondered what they could possibly do for her. What other options were there when all else failed?

 

...well...if the roles were reversed...what would Unikitty do? What would she say to them?

 

...she would stay positive.

 

Emmet took her paw in his hand, "You're always so upbeat and confident and self-assured...we had no idea you felt this way...having to take care of an entire realm's gotta' be hard..." He could only imagine how much responsibility she was truly carrying on her shoulders every day. But he did his best to sound reassuring, "...but...even if you don't get your magic back, that doesn't mean you're not special."

 

"Yeah, you got great ideas ALL the time! And I'm sure all your subjects will help you!" Benny tried to smile for her sake, "We're friends...you don't have to go it alone."

 

Lucy nodded, "Unikitty, we don't care if you're magical or not. That's part of WHAT you are...but we like you for WHO you are. Always will..." She smirked, "..and for how nice and generous you are, you're the best Princess we know."

 

For a long time, the unicorn cat didn't say anything, or move a muscle; looking for all the world like she was on her death bed. But as she listened to her friends' touching words, she slowly perked up just a smidgen. After worrying that they wouldn't like her anymore after all she put them through, hearing such kind statements was a relief. Nonetheless, she still seemed a bit unsure, "But...I failed."

 

It was then that Bad Cop's face hardened...but not in anger, or frustration, but rather, strong sympathy. He heaved a sigh...and to everyone's surprise, he slid his helmet off...AND his sunglasses. Apparently, he wanted her to fully see him for what he was about to say. For a second, they found it quite odd to see his eyes...but they all stayed quiet...especially when his tone was remarkably gentle.

 

"Sometimes...the reason we fall...is so we can learn to pick ourselves up again", he explained, "And then...we can come back stronger than we were before."

 

 

Unikitty raised a brow, "Stronger...?"

 

The officer nodded; speaking from great experience, "We know what it's like to fail....to let down everyone who trusted ye'...and puttin' back the pieces ain't as simple as we'd like it to be." He looked her in the eye, "But ye' took us in...became our friend...when ye' had every reason not to. Ye' taught us to not lose hope...that even when things've gone wrong, we can still make it right."

 

The Princess wiggled her tail slightly, "Funny... I was gonna' say the same to you."

 

He tried not to blush, but smirked all the same. After putting his aviators back on, his counterpart switched in, "Like ye' said before...we'll make Cloud Coo Coo Land even better than it was. Magic or no magic."

 

She knew very well what they were talking about- she'd been in their head, literally. Still, it was hard to not sigh, "It was easy to say that back then...but I didn't know it would take so long...or be so hard. Even stopping Lord Business was easier."

 

Good patted her on the head, "Then we'll do it together...like we always do...as a team."

 

The Cops could sense her starting to come back, and they didn't want her to start slipping again...to which Good took her up into his arms and hugged her as best he could from behind. Everyone's eyes widened with even more surprise, but he didn't care. Instead, he replied, "Your subjects need ye'...WE need ye'..."

 

And just then, it was like they were falling in the sky again...and he repeated what he said before, with full confidence, at a whisper, "...I know ye' can do it...we believe in you."

 

There it was...that spark...the same one that came when they were struggling with the parachutes...how she told herself she HAD to levitate- to save both her and GCBC. The same energy...the same warm, familiar feeling started seeping back into her very bones...

 

...and the Princess finally realized what she was doing wrong. Maybe her powers worked in that moment...because her magic never disappeared to begin with...and King Carl's words came back to her.

 

_"Our minds, our strength, our will, our hope, our courage, our friends...our love...that is what keeps all of us alive. For our TRUE power comes from...in HERE."_

And it was then that her heart pulsed with what seemed like the strength of a sun. Within seconds, all her pastel colors flooded back to her, akin to paint being splattered on a canvas. She looked to Good Cop, teary eyed, "You really mean that?"

 

"Really..." he nodded and winked, then said good-naturedly, "...and as an officer of the law, I order you to get better."

 

She couldn't contain herself anymore. Her horn sparkled with a newfound energy, and she smiled and shouted, "Yes, sir!"

 

Suddenly, she leaped into the air with a loud "YAY!" and started galloping in circles around her friends. Magic stars, glitter, and sparkles shot everywhere like a Fourth of July celebration, and the team of builders stared at her in open mouthed shock.

 

"Unikitty! Your powers!" Benny gasped, "They came back!"

 

Not that Lucy wasn't happy for her, but she also had to raise a brow, "But how?"

 

"Because she never lost 'em", Good Cop spoke as if he knew the truth all along. His friends all glanced at him, to which he shrugged, "The lass just lost her confidence."

 

Strangely enough, that explanation made perfect sense...especially when Emmet remembered Unikitty's words about GCBC.

 

_"They get caught up in taking care of others, then forget to take care of themselves. All that overwork is gonna' catch up with them someday..."_

How ironic that the same could be said for her. In trying to please all her subjects, she hadn't realized the toll it was taking on her well-being. With a smirk, the construction worker put a hand over his heart and repeated the same wise words that Vitruvius once said to him.

 

"The only way to be special is to believe that you can be."

 

Just as the words left his mouth, the gigantic ring, which had been momentarily forgotten, began to glow once more with a new energy. The Princess stopped in her tracks, and everyone swiveled to stare at it. Lucy pointed, "The ring! What's it doing?"

 

The unicorn cat walked back up to the gem; contemplating it for a long moment...and then she understood, "You were just lonely, weren't you? You got angry and sad that you were left all alone with no one taking care of you."

 

The diamond flickered, as if in response. The Princess dipped her head in both shame and guilt, "I'm really sorry… I'll try and make it right…can you forgive me?"

 

In reply, the ring started glowing even brighter than before. Apparently, it was going to be just as merciful as Unikitty. She took the cue to touch her horn to the gem's surface again...and THIS time, magic DID happen...

 

...A LOT of magic.

 

The builders had nothing to hold onto but each other as yet another earthquake began shaking the entire room. The diamond had become so bright, it hurt to look at it...and then suddenly, there was a tremendous explosion of energy. Like watching the effects of a pebble dropped in a pond, ripple after ripple of multicolored light emanated straight from the ring, and spread in all directions; washing over anything and everything in every last nook and cranny of the catacombs. The mazes, the traps...all of it was disposed of in an instant, resulting in blowing a big enough hole in the roof that sunlight was able to shine in.

 

The gang had to cover their heads to prevent from getting rained on by dirt, rocks, and stray relics...yet, they couldn't take their eyes off the amazing spectacle. A rainbow had sprouted and skyrocketed out of the gem like a reverse waterfall- sending wave after wave of multicolored beams of magic through the sky, to all points on the compass. It was akin to finding the source of the northern lights...something so beautiful and inspiring...it just couldn't be properly described.

 

Even after the light show finally died down, the team continued to stare up into the sky in both amazement and quiet awe. Only Indiana had the courage to mutter:

 

"This is one artifact that doesn't belong in a museum."

.

.

.

 

It took a bit of doing, but eventually, in an hour or so time, the travelers finally found a way out of the mountain. Only when they came to a safe enough remote clearing did they stop to take a break. After all the drama, booby traps, and magical phenomena they had to endure, it was any wonder they hadn't collapsed from exhaustion by then.

 

But staring up into the clear blue sky and watching rainbow trails float by like shimmering seaweed in the ocean, and having Unikitty back to normal...it made it all worth it. The team marveled at the spectacle for a long moment, until Emmet smirked, "Well, at least the adventure had a happy ending."

 

Everyone nodded, save for Indy, who sighed, "Uh, I hate to be Mr. Johnny Raincloud, but in case you guys forgot, the Copper Chopper blew up." He motioned with his arms, "And this island doesn't exactly have anything to build with."

 

"Dit qui?!"

 

The gang turned at the sudden new voice, and were pleasantly surprised to see King Carl and the Tickers marching up the hill towards them. Both groups smiled and waved at one another, until the monarch finally reached them. He glanced at the light show high in the sky, before putting his hands on his hips, "I take it ze mission was a success, no?"

 

Everyone glanced at each other, before saying at the same time, "Oui!"

 

Carl let out a big, booming laugh, "Magnifique!" Once he calmed himself, he spoke just a tad more seriously, "So, I take it you all will be going home now?"

 

At that, the travelers frowned and rubbed the backs of their heads with uncertainty. They really didn't want to take advantage of his hospitality any more than they already did. Lucy cleared her throat and blushed, "Yeeaaah...about that...let's just say our ride isn't coming anytime soon." She quickly added, "Not that we don't like it here, but..."

 

The King took the hint and shook his head, "Ah, say no more. You have brought back ze ring AND ze Princess. The least we can do is build you an escape."

 

Benny was taken aback, "You can do that for us?"

 

"But of course!" Carl shrugged like it was no big deal, "We are, how you say, ze building masters!" He then whistled to the Tickers and clapped his hands, "Une, deux, trois! Chop-chop!"

 

And then, to the amazement of all, King Carl and the Tickers began grabbing every last nearby relic and object they could get their hands on. At lightning speed, they spun with the force of a tornado; flipping and jumping, throwing and catching, piecing and gluing...until eventually, their creation was complete. In just under a few minutes, using nothing but relics and artifacts, the natives had cobbled together a very strange looking, but still durable helicopter of sorts. The King dramatically waved his hand, "Voila! One whirly gig ready for takeoff!"

 

The travelers stared in shock at what they just witnessed. Clearly, these people were true, original master builders. They could have stood to learn a lot from them. Granted, the "whirly gig" ran on pedal power, but at that point, the gang wasn't complaining. One by one, they all filed into the odd contraption. As they did, they each shook the monarch's hand; saying both their goodbyes, and their grateful thanks for all his help.

 

The last one to board was Unikitty, who enveloped her old friend in an enormous, loving hug. She glanced at him hopefully, "Are you sure you don't wanna' come along?"

 

Carl shook his head regretfully, "No, madame. My place is here." He motioned to the Tickers and the expanse of the island...but then threw in a smirk and wink, "Although...ze explorer in me just might come visit some time."

 

Unikitty bounced with excitement, and said with conviction, "As soon as I get back, I'll build a bridge! I'll find a way to connect our realms together!"

 

The King smiled and clapped, "I look forward to it!"

 

He then helped her into the chopper. With Benny piloting this time (more like pedaling), the travelers lifted off; waving to their new friends. In response, King Carl blew a kiss and shouted, "Au revoir!"

 

The builders then set a course directly for home- relieved that the skies were clear and full of color; a nice omen that things were going to be okay...

 

...little did they know, there was one more surprise waiting for them.

.

.

.

 

To say they were happy to see the familiar skyline of Cloud Coo Coo Land was an understatement. So anxious were they to be back home, they hardly even questioned how the strange helicopter held together for the entirety of the trip...

 

...but the moment they touched down close to the town square, they were barely out of the chopper when they were hit with yet another unbelievable sight.

 

Raining down from the heavens, like gentle feathers on the breeze, came thousands of sparkly, rainbow matter pieces. The team stared into the sky and gasped; hardly able to take in what they were seeing. Out of curiosity, Good Cop held a hand out and caught one of the pieces; it's true weight only taking hold once he had it in his palm. He examined it closely; blinking in astonishment.

 

It was a brick...a shimmering, multicolored, building matter brick. Despite the evidence, the officer muttered, "What's this?"

 

Just then, they all got their answer when a guy in an alligator suit came running up; a brick in hand. He grinned from ear to ear, "Hey, princess! Check it out! A bunch of these rainbow blocks started falling out of the sky! Did you do this?"

 

There had to be only one explanation, and the gang came to the same conclusion at the same time. No doubt, this was a parting gift from the ring. Apparently, it really COULD pop out a realm when it needed to. Unikitty gave a sly smile and shrugged, "Nope. Just a miracle, I guess."

 

And truly, it WAS one. The unicorn cat glanced around; watching as everyone in town was joyfully hard at work- using the rainbow bricks as a new inspiration to rebuild their home. And that went for the Princess as well. She no longer held any doubt regarding the future of her kingdom. The process would be slow, but with friends like GCBC and company, and King Carl and the Tickers, they'd be okay.

 

Which, speaking of her long-lost buddy, she also made a solemn vow to herself that the bridge between her world and his WOULD be built. Never again would she be so negligent with her stuff and her history. One could always put the past behind them, but neither should they neglect it. Instead, they could learn from it.

 

Speaking of which...

 

Indiana took a pause to glance over at the Cops, who were busy whispering something to Unikitty. After all they had done, and all they'd been through, the explorer found it difficult to harbor his grudge anymore. Perhaps this adventure was a sign of a new beginning for him as well...which is what made him tap the officer on the shoulder and clear his throat, "So...um...nice work."

 

He held out his hand, making the Cops regard him with surprise for a moment...but then they took the offer and shook on it; the two smirking at one another. They said nothing else, but it wasn't necessary- it was clear the former enemies had settled their differences.

 

The archaeologist then turned to the others and held up his journal, "Well, I got a ton of new artifacts and stuff to catalog and write about, so… I better get going. I DO have a day job too." He winked, "Nice travelin' with ya'."

 

Unikitty grinned; not able to express all of her gratitude, "Thanks for all your help!"

 

With that, the infamous explorer tipped his fedora to them all in farewell, before taking his leave. The group of master builders waved goodbye, during which, Emmet leaned towards Lucy and whispered, "Indy IS pretty cool...but I think I know who really saved the day..."

 

He motioned to GCBC, who was saying something to Unikitty, before pointing in the direction of her castle. The two smiled at each other, and together, the Princess and the Cops walked side-by-side, amid cheering citizens and a perfect rainbow, off into the sunset.

 

[Chapter Art](http://kartoon12.deviantart.com/art/Raiders-of-the-Lego-656060506)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: *cue Indiana Jones end theme music* XD
> 
> Okay, LOTS to talk about here. First off, I know Johnny Thunder is an infamous Lego character. Unfortunately, I know next to nothing about him, so I went with Indy instead, since I'm way more familiar with him. And plus, from what I've read, Indiana was originally slated to be one of the main characters of the movie (in early drafts), so consider this a "what if" of sorts.
> 
> If the writing wasn't clear enough, the Sacred Ring of Pop (loosely based off the Tree of Harmony from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) was literally supposed to be a ring pop sucker. Vitruvius' magic staff was a lollipop, so I ran with the idea. XD
> 
> As for King Carl, he's not totally my creation. If you watch the deleted scenes/behind the scenes features on the movie's DVD, Cloud Coo Coo Land was originally going to be called, "The Land of Unused/Forgotten Parts", and instead of Unikitty, they had a character named King Carl. From what I could tell/make out in the story boards, King Carl could constantly change his appearance and body parts (I could be wrong), but one design that stuck out to me was him wearing the "pizza rules" apron and having a moustache, so I used that as the basis for him here. I have no clue what the creators originally intended for him, or his realm, or his character, but when I needed a back story for Cloud Coo Coo Land, I thought it would be clever to take aspects from the deleted scenes and rework them into the mythology and make his character my own. What if the Land of Unused Parts was the original CCCL, but as Finn got older, he forgot about his old toys, then suddenly, one day, picked them up again?
> 
> So really, I just got King Carl's name, part of his design, and the name of the realm from the deleted scenes. The rest, I made up myself. I thought it'd be interesting to give him an accent. As for why I chose French...well, I guess after seeing the apron and the moustache, my first thought was "French chef", so I ran with it. XD I'd imagine his voice sounds a bit like Luminere, the candlestick from Beauty and the Beast. Which, by the way, I used Google Translate for all the French speaking, and while I'm pretty sure of its accuracy, nonetheless, if any of you out there speak French, and any of his dialogue is seriously wrong, please tell me so I can fix it. The Tickers, however, are completely 100% my creation (although, they're loosely based off of Tick Tock from Return to Oz).
> 
> As for references: the song at the beginning was another jab at Guardians of the Galaxy (seriously, it and the Lego Movie are practically the same plot XD ), The line about One Eyed Willie was a nod to the Goonies. GCBC's speech to Unikitty should be familiar to anyone who's seen Batman Begins (another film Liam Neeson starred in-with Batman! XD ). And of course, the most obvious is all the nods and jabs at the Indiana Jones movies (there's too many to list here-see how many you can pick out).
> 
> Getting serious though, the mirror test with Benny was actually supposed to be a bit of foreshadowing...he'll get his own, special chapter in due time. As for why Unikitty didn't face a mirror, that's because the ring itself WAS her "mirror test" of sorts. Which, to anyone who thinks the ending was a bit anticlimactic, don't forget, in the actual movie, a business tycoon's evil eight year reign of terror was taken down by one, heartfelt speech. Sometimes, life is like that. Sometimes, big problems can wind up having the simplest solutions. (Which, by the way, King Carl's words about true power coming from the heart was my favorite part to write). ^^
> 
> And like I said in the previous chapter, I know we skipped a huge chunk of time between the last chapter and this one, but what went on between GCBC and Unikitty in those six months WILL be explained in an eventual spin off.
> 
> Coming Up Next: When Metalbeard discovers his original crew is still alive, and being held captive on an uncharted island, Emmet and company must learn how to be pirates when they brave the high seas to mount a rescue mission.


	11. The Only Ship We Sail On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Metalbeard discovers his original crew is still alive, and being held captive on an uncharted island, Emmet and company must learn how to be pirates when they brave the high seas to mount a rescue mission.

"Thanks for letting me come along with you", Emmet packed the last of his things, "I haven't been to Heartlake City in a while."

 

Lucy smiled at her boyfriend, "No prob. Sorry I've been so busy, lately. This new stunt coordinator job for Andrea's concerts has been eating up all my free time."

 

"It's no big deal", the construction worker shrugged, "I'm happy for you! You're making a bunch of new friends!"

 

"I know", the not-DJ sighed, "I just...I don't want you to think I'm bailing on you and the rest of the gang."

 

By "the gang", the action girl meant, of course, her and Emmet's close circle of master builder comrades. It had been weeks since the couple had last spent any time with their friends...or with each other. And as nice as it was to make new acquaintances, Lucy didn't want to neglect her old pals either. Hence why she invited her boyfriend along to her job in the neighboring town. It was about time he got to see what she was up to when he wasn't around.

 

Naturally, Emmet was pretty excited, but noticing his girlfriend's worried expression, he took her hand in his and spoke reassuringly, "Hey, it's okay. I don't think you're bailing on us...or me. Take it from someone who was alone for a long time. There is NOTHING wrong with making more friends."

 

Lucy blushed at his kind words. How someone so nice could go unnoticed for years was beyond her, "...you know I would never forget about you and the others...right?"

 

"R-right..." the Special could feel his cheeks burning and his heart pounding, as Lucy drew closer to him...her eyes slowly closing...her lips puckering up...nearly ready to meet his...and then...

 

_RIIIINNG!_

The loud blare of the phone in the kitchen made the couple freeze (and Lucy let out a soft groan at the interruption). Knowing that the ringing wasn't going to stop, Emmet nervously chuckled, "Uh...I...better go get that."

 

True to his word, the construction worker hurried to the kitchen; torn between being annoyed and relieved that their moment was cut short. He answered the phone with a hesitant, "Hello...?"

 

The not-DJ watched in curious silence as her boyfriend suddenly tensed up. She couldn't hear the other half of the conversation, but judging by his clipped remarks and nervous tone, it was something important, "What...? How did you...? ...yes...okay...but I...really? Right now? Are you sure about...oh...okay...alright...we'll be there...see ya'."

 

The second he hung up, the action girl raised a brow, "What was that all about? Who was that?"

 

But the second the Special turned to face her, she knew something was wrong. It was disconcerting to see him with such a serious expression, to which she asked, "Babe...what's wrong? What happened?"

 

Emmet couldn't quite believe it himself. None the less, he faced his girlfriend and took a deep breath--knowing the news wasn't going to be pleasant, "...that was President Business...and he wants all of us to meet him at his office...pronto."

.

.

.

 

It was easy enough for the construction worker to dial up all his friends...another challenge entirely to convince them to visit the offices of the ex-villain who once hunted them down and locked them up. But not wanting Emmet to enter the lion's den alone, one by one, they each agreed to meet up with him and Lucy. Within a few hours, the Special, his girlfriend, Benny, Unikitty, and Metalbeard all found themselves making their way towards Octan Tower--the building looking no less intimidating than the last time they were there.

 

The spaceman finally broke the awkward silence as he glanced around, "Anyone see Batman?"

 

"He couldn't make it", Emmet didn't turn as he led the group down the street, "He said something about the Joker putting smiles on all the fish in Gotham harbor..."

 

"A pity", the cyborg pirate shook his head. He would've felt a bit more comfortable having the superhero around, "Considerin' this whole enterprise be a bit 'fishy' as well."

 

"No kidding", the not-DJ turned to her boyfriend, "You know this just screams 'bad idea', right? Why would Business ever want OUR help with anything?"

 

"Beats me", the Special shrugged--remembering the President's worried tone over the phone. He knew his friends were NOT excited about this whole ordeal, but he also wanted to remain optimistic for the world leader's sake. This was the first time Business had initiated any sort of contact with him or the other master builders since TAKOS Tuesday, and he only hoped it was a good sign. He swiveled to address the group, "Look, he must really be in a pickle if he's calling us for help. Can we at least TRY to give him a chance?" He then turned to Lucy, "Besides, you said the same thing when we had to find Good Cop/Bad Cop, and look how that turned out."

 

It was hard to argue that logic. The astronaut scratched his head, "Speaking of the Cops, where are they?"

 

The others had been quietly wondering the same thing, considering that the policemen used to work for the President. Only Unikitty understood the reason for their absence, to which she softly whispered, "Um...they didn't really wanna' come."

 

"Why not?" Benny asked.

 

The Princess turned away; her eyes sorrowful, "...they don't really like to talk about it."

 

Both Metalbeard and the spaceman could only raise a curious eyebrow, while Emmet and Lucy exchanged knowing glances. But before they could explain any more, the gang, at long last, arrived at the Octan Headquarters--the monolith casting its ever present shadow upon them. For a tense moment, the builders drew a breath as bad memories sprang to the surface; making them hardly believe they were not only returning to this office of horrors, but were now about to walk right through the front door.

 

Only a sharp eyed Emmet immediately noticed a few striking changes since the last time he had come there with Pa Cop. For one thing, all the dumpsters overflowing with dismantled robots were gone (thank the Man Upstairs for that). And for another, as the master builders cautiously stepped inside, they were greeted not with the sight of a dozen soulless machines, but rather, an average group of very human office workers...one of which came right up to greet them in the lobby. Her short red hair stood out against her stark white suit, and she smiled at the visitors as they entered, "Hello there. Welcome to Octan. You must be here to see the President, correct?"

 

The Builders certainly weren't expecting such a warm welcome. But wanting to stay polite, Emmet smirked, "Uh...yes? Yes, we are."

 

A quick glance at the name tag revealed the woman's name to be Claire. She pointed down a hallway, "He's in his office, waiting for you. If you follow me to the elevator, he can see you now." But taking a pause to size up Metalbeard, she quickly changed course, "On second thought, maybe we should take the freight elevator."

 

The secretary then ushered the group through a series of offices--all of which were occupied with a human staff, and decorated in soft colors that were pleasing to the eye; a far cry from the plain, boring, and stale black and white aesthetic they once snuck around in to destroy the Kragle. At every turn, the builders expected to walk right into some unseen booby trap, or have a squad of the robotic secret police suddenly surround them...but save for the occasional security camera, nothing appeared out of the ordinary. Even Unikitty had to comment, "You guys really fixed the place up!"

 

"Thanks. It was my idea", Claire seemed proud of herself, "The President's really been trying to please the new staff he hired."

 

Although she was smirking, it was clear the secretary wasn't blind to Business' past misdeeds. And the rest of the office workers had to have been just as self aware. It was this thought that made Lucy finally dare to ask, "So...what made you want to work HERE?"

 

Claire let out a sigh as she rang for the elevator; no doubt she was asked this alot, "...let's just say there was an incident on Dino Island that left me out of a job. Everyone here needed a fresh start...so that's what we're trying to accomplish." She glanced down at her shoes, "...with a few hiccups along the way."

 

At that moment, the lift finally arrived, to which Claire motioned for the group to enter. They each thanked her as they passed, and she gave a friendly wave in return...but just as the doors were closing, she also mouthed a silent "good luck" to them all.

 

There was no doubt they'd need all the luck they could get, especially when they weren't expecting the elevator to empty out right into Business' office...or to see the President sitting at his desk; staring at the newcomers with a half surprised, half mortified expression. The two sides stared each other down for what seemed like forever--not knowing what to say. But strangely, they were all thinking the same thing...that elevator ride didn't last long enough.

 

But finally, Business broke the ice, "Oh...h-hey there. I didn't expect you all to actually show up."

 

Lucy folded her arms and let out a huff. It took everything in her will power to not let her anger loose at the man who took so much away from her and her friends. For Emmet's sake, she controlled herself, and instead spat, "Well, we're here. So whatever you have to say, it better be good."

 

"Would that be 'good', as in, 'good news', or 'good', as in, 'important'?" the world leader forced a smile.

 

No one was amused at his flimsy joke. The President groaned and rubbed his temples; realizing he was just delaying the bomb about to go off. So he decided to just light the fuse when he cleared his throat and replied, "Okay, okay...let's just say I was cleaning out some old filing cabinets when I came across a...skeleton in the closet..."

.

.

.

 

"What do ye' mean there be a SECOND Think Tank?!"

 

Metalbeard practically had the President cornered; his enormous frame enveloping the world leader and making him appear even smaller than he already was. Business silently wished he had his stilt boots on, if only to not have to stare down the barrels of the cannons attached to the pirate's arm. Between the gun in his face and the shark toothed snarl the captain was fixing him with, the President was fairly sure he wasn't about to come out of this meeting alive. Then again, it probably wasn't a wise idea to start the conversation with telling them that not all the master builders were set free...or that the place they were imprisoned wasn't the only one of its kind.

 

Maybe he should've offered them coffee first...

 

Regardless, the world leader straightened his tie and squared his shoulders as best he could; wanting to retain at least some of his dignity, "What? You thought I didn't keep backups of any of my work?

 

"Backups?!" Lucy's mouth hung open in shock, which dissolved into outrage, "This isn't like losing a file or a pair of socks! This is...I can't...a SECOND Think Tank?! Are you kidding me?!"

 

Business poked his head over the shark on Metalbeard's arm; his one eyebrow furrowed in frustration, "I know this looks bad, but if I didn't care, do you think I would've called you here?"

 

The not-DJ couldn't argue with that logic...but she COULD give him a swift punch in the face. Which is what she was gearing up to do, until the spaceman suddenly hovered in front of her--arms spread to stop her, "Hold it! Hold it! We came all this way, so we might as well hear him out first. Beating him up won't solve anything."

 

Lucy kicked at the ground, mumbling, "No...but it'll make me feel better..."

 

Business heaved a sigh of relief, "Thanks Denny."

 

"It's Benny...." the astronaut corrected him.

 

"Whatever..." the President rolled his eyes, before gently pushing the pirate out of his way; heading over to his desk and typing in a few passwords on his laptop at lightning speed. Within moments, a large screen monitor sprang to life behind him--displaying a wide assortment of maps, blueprints, and various other schematics. He waved a hand at his past mistakes as he explained, "Not long after master builders started being captured, I realized one think tank wouldn't be enough. So a second one was built on a secluded island out in the ocean...to be used to lock up either exceptionally powerful builders, or repeat offenders."

 

He regarded the screens for a long, uncomfortable pause, before continuing, "After TAKOS Tuesday and the Duplo invasion went down, all my robots, micromanagers, and the Think Tank here turned off. So I figured the prison on the island would've done the same. But I've since learned that's not the case."

 

He highlighted a blueprint of the enclosure; pointing out the more notable defenses as he spoke, "The island doesn't run on Octan's main computer systems, and any attempts at contacting the place have been cut off. So it's probably a safe bet to say that the robots are still online there, and don't know about what happened on TAKOS Tuesday. For all they know, their prime directive is still in effect." He let out a guilty puff of air, "They don't know they can let the master builders go..."

 

Lucy tapped her foot with a growing impatience; glaring, "And you didn't bother to tell us this until now WHY?"

 

Business threw his hands up defensively, "Come on! I'm just one guy! I can't keep track of EVERY last thing that goes on around here! That's what assistants are for! I didn't find out about this trouble until just a few days ago!"

 

Metalbeard, meanwhile, was only half focused on the President's hasty explanation. Instead, his one good eye was drawn to the coordinates on the view screen...something about those waters was strikingly familiar...and soon, the realization hit him like a ton of bricks, and he exclaimed, "Yaarg! That island be smack along the edge of Pirate's Cove!"

 

Without waiting for permission, the captain quickly commandeered the computer and began printing out any and all information about the mysterious island (an amazing feat, considering how his giant hands managed to type on such tiny buttons). At the same time, the action girl continued to argue with the world leader; poking his chest with an accusing finger...er, claw, "Okay, fine! So you didn't know about the island. But I don't see YOU going out there to save those people! Why didn't you get a squad together right away?"

 

"I'm having enough trouble just trying to get everything reorganized HERE!" the President threw his arms open for emphasis, "I'm lucky I have a janitor and someone to get coffee, much less a team to go and shut that place down!"

 

"So instead of calling the police, you called us", Lucy could already read between the lines, "You found another huge mistake, and you didn't want to look even worse in front of everyone, so you want us to take care of it. Is that it?"

 

Business appeared for all the world like a kicked puppy...but he didn't accept, nor deny her accusation. Instead, he rubbed his eyes; not wanting to argue anymore, "Look...you can blab this to the entire universe for all I care. I called you because right now, you're all I got. Now, are you gonna' go to this island or not?"

 

"Oh...we be goin', alright..."

 

The dark tone to Metalbeard's voice caused everyone to face the captain, who had suddenly gone stock still. The normally animated pirate was staring at something on the President's laptop--his entire hulking frame vibrating ever so slightly as he tried to contain his ever increasing rage. But finally, after a tense pause, he swiveled on the politician with one fell swoop, "Care to explain THIS?!"

 

The cyborg sea captain proceeded to shove a piece of paper in Business' face; upon which were a list of names and corresponding photos. There was no doubt that it was the roll call of all the master builders incarcerated on the island. The President didn't see the surprise in that, and shrugged, "It's...everyone who's in the Think Tank...and?"

 

"AND...maybe a few of these fine faces be familiar to ye'!" the pirate pointed to a particular grouping of pictures. The people in question included two pirates (one male, one female), a disco dancer, a race car driver, a magician, and a witch.

 

"Hm...Mr. Doubloon...Polly...Boogie Woogie...Speed Racer...Al Lusion...and Toily Trouble..." the world leader ticked off the names; trying to place them in his mind's eye. And then it dawned on him, "Hey, wait...I remember now. These were the guys who broke into my office!"

 

"Aye...and they ALSO be me old friends I sailed the seas with!" Metalbeard snarled through clenched teeth.

 

It took only a second for Business to soak in the full gravity of what the captain was telling him...and his heart hit his stomach, "...oh."

 

The pirate scowled; pointing at his original shipmates, "All these years, when I thought me hearty crew was lost to the seas of time forever, ye' had them imprisoned in a far off land, never to be found!"

 

The politician was about to comment that he had no clue these people were personal friends of the captain, but then thought better of it. It didn't matter if they were family members or total strangers--what he did to them was still wrong. He tried in vain to pacify the cyborg, "Uh...well...this is...good, right? I mean, you can just go there and pick 'em up...and everything will be okay again...right?"

 

He did his best to keep his eyes on Metalbeard's face and not his clunky, Frankenstein-esque body...a devastating injury that the President indirectly caused. And the pirate wanted to make sure he wouldn't soon forget it, when he slowly leaned into Business' personal space and seethed, "Aye, they better be no worse for wear...because don't forget, ye' salty mollusk...yer' first think tank is what did THIS to me."

 

He motioned to his hulking frame, before narrowing his one, good eye, "So if even ONE of me old crew bears one eye patch or peg leg too many...yer' new office'll be at the bottom of Davey Jones' locker."

 

By then, all of Business' previous bravado had drained from him, leaving him to stare up at the giant master builder--his voice quivering, "...understood."

 

Metalbeard glared at the world leader one last time, before stepping over him with just a few paces. With a stack of papers clenched in his mighty fist, he shouted, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be returnin' to the Sea Cow to set sail on this rescue mission. I gather I'll be hoistin' anchor first thing in the mornin'."

 

"Yay! We're going on a boat trip!" Unikitty hopped around in excitement.

 

But the pirate shook his head, "Oh no, this be a bareboat charter!"

 

"Aw, come on!" the Princess pouted, "But we-"

 

"No buts!" the sea captain waved his arms as if he were wrestling with the ocean itself, "This island be causin' me to sail straight into full on pirate territory, with more carnivorous creatures and bedevilin' scallywags then ye' can shake a sword at! It be no place for the likes of ye' folks who only have land legs."

 

"But you can't go by yourself!" Emmet pleaded, "We're a team!"

 

"I said 'NO'!" Metalbeard punctuated the sentence by storming out of the office; the doors slamming behind him, to which his friends hurried after him-- calling his name.

 

Lucy was the last to go, and both she and the President watch the others leave; the silence afterward growing increasingly awkward. Of course rescuing the remaining incarcerated master builders was important, but no one could've fathomed how personally the pirate would take it. However, eventually, Business broke the quiet when he cleared his throat, "Um...thanks for doing this for me."

 

"No..." the action girl pointed at the list of builders still on the view screen, "..we're doing this for THEM."

 

The world leader folded his arms and pouted, "Well, I COULD'VE just never said anything."

 

"And you could've not done any of this to begin with!" the not-DJ shot back.

 

"Look, I'm SORRY, okay? But I owned up to my mistake", the President couldn't help but vent his frustration, "I'm trying to fix this. Isn't that enough?"

 

Lucy had a few more choice words to say to him, but decided it wasn't worth it. She had more important matters to worry about than arguing with a guy who thought a few band-aids would cure everything. So instead, she walked away, muttering, "...it's a start."

.

.

.

 

The sun slowly began to rise over the horizon; turning the morning sky a soft pink and the oceans of Pirate's Cove a deep purple. But despite the calm respite of the beginning of the day, below the decks of the trusty Sea Cow, a storm was brewing.

 

Metalbeard paced back and forth around the confines of his quarters; pouring over all the maps and schematics he swiped from Business' office. He had spent the majority of the previous day making sure his vessel was ship shape-- loaded to the brim with weapons, ammo, and any other supplies he thought he might need for the journey to the accursed Think Tank Island. But even in spite of all the preparation, the captain couldn't help but admit to himself just how nervous he truly was.

 

Besides the obvious of not knowing what was in store for him, Emmet had made a valid point-- it wasn't wise to embark on this excursion alone. However, the pirate's fleeting hopes were dashed when he attempted to call the remaining three members of his old crew who DID manage to escape capture on that daring mission gone horribly wrong. There was no sign of Medusa; the Flash was too busy helping the Justice League, and the mime...well...the mime didn't really say anything.

 

Disconcerting as it was, the captain tried to stay positive. Perhaps this was a good thing? He'd been sailing alone ever since the accident-- there was less risk of any more people getting hurt. Which brought him back to his thoughts of his crew-- trapped out there on a secluded island for years on end.

 

...but after all that time, the very thought that his old friends were STILL possibly alive gave him renewed energy...and THIS time, he wasn't going to fail them.

 

But just as he started to go over the maps for the hundredth time, a voice tore him from his thoughts, "Ahoy there!"

 

Who could be calling out at such an early hour? He went on ignoring the person...until he heard, "Come on, Metalbeard! Did you fall off the plank or something?!"

 

Well THAT got his attention. Abandoning the blueprints for a moment, the cyborg captain raced to the upper decks and peered over the railing-- wondering just who was yelling for him...

 

To his utmost surprise, his good eye caught sight of Emmet, with Lucy, Benny, and Unikitty right beside him. All four of them waved from the dock; the action girl shouting, "Permission to come aboard, captain!"

 

"What the-?!" Metalbeard swept a hand over the group, "What are ye' doing here? What be all this now? And what, pray tell, are ye' wearin'?!"

 

It took a second for the sailor to realize that all his friends weren't dressed in their normal, day-to-day wear...at least, not completely. Emmet took to wearing a backwards, polka dot bandanna, with no shirt beneath his opened construction vest. Lucy traded her graffiti tracksuit for a white, ruffled shirt, and a black skirt with matching boots. Benny had drawn a makeshift scar and eye patch on the glass of his helmet with magic marker, as well as a construction paper skull and cross bones taped over the planet symbol on his suit. And as for Unikitty, she proudly sported an oversized hat similar to Metalbeard's own...save for the huge, pink feather in it.

 

In answer to the captain's first question, Benny flew in a circle around his friends, "We're your new pirate crew! We're gonna' help you save the master builders!"

 

"Aw, now wait just a sea sprayin' minute!" Metalbeard marched down the plank connecting the vessel to the dock. Already, he was shaking his head, "Didn't I tell ye' this be a single sailor operation?"

 

The unicorn cat pouted, "Aw, but I picked out all these outfits especially for us!"

 

"And ye' done a very fine job of that", the captain had to admit, "But just because ye' look the part doesn't mean ye' can play the part. And this isn't like our previous excursion together. This island be a few days journey away, and none of ye' have the proper experience of being pirates…I mean REAL pirates."

 

"So we'll learn fast", Lucy waved away his concern, "Come on, we've been through worse. How hard could it be?"

 

"But I-" the captain started.

 

Emmet couldn't understand why the pirate was being so difficult. But he had a feeling it wasn't really their skill set that was in question...there was something else going on here that the captain didn't want to disclose. With that thought in mind, the construction worker stepped forward, "Metalbeard...listen...you know there's no way we're letting you go out there alone. I know these people mean a lot to you. And even if we personally don't know them, they still need our help." He practically begged, "We're your friends...let us do this for you."

 

The captain regarded the group of builders for a long pause. They all seemed pretty eager to assist him...the same sort of excitement he once saw in his old crew as well. He really didn't fancy the thought of training a new set of sailors right on the spot...but clearly, they weren't about to take 'no' for an answer. He let out a puff of air, "So...I take it ye' minds are all made up? You're comin' with me whether I throw ye' overboard or not?"

 

Everyone gave him a firm nod, to which he groaned, "Yarrg...not even me crew yet, and you already be plannin' a mutiny..." But there was no fighting being outvoted...so with a heavy sigh, Metalbeard finally replied, "Alright... I know when I've been licked...ye' all came come aboard."

 

To that, the gang let out a series of cheers and high fives. Only the captain remained serious; pointing at the sky with a dramatic flair, "We'll be settin' sail immediately. Daylight waits for no one."

 

"I'm on it!" Benny quickly zipped around the dock; assembling a pile of scrap that was no doubt going to become some sort of steampunk spaceship.

 

 

But Metalbeard was already shaking his head, and he plucked the astronaut from the sky; holding him between his fingers by the scruff of the neck, "I don't mean to get yer' britches in a pretzel knot, but accordin' to them blueprints by that bilge rat Business, that island be protected by surface-to-air missiles that'll make mincemeat out of anythin' that so much as flaps a feather in the sky! We be needin' to traverse the seas to remain undetected."

 

It took a second for Benny to filter through the old world speech, but finally, he frowned, "So...no spaceship?"

 

The captain set him down on the beach. Clearly, to sail with Metalbeard on his ship, one had to follow HIS rules, "We be traveling through pirate territory, so we're gonna' handle this the pirate way. Fighting fire WITH fire!"

 

"Uuggh...fine..." the astronaut crossed his arms with a frustrated 'haroomph', and tapped his half built creation with the stub of his toe. A second later, it broke into a hundred tiny pieces with one swift 'poof'.

 

Meanwhile, Lucy turned to Unikitty, as a sudden thought occurred to her, "Speaking of building, we're gonna' be on this boat for a couple days. Is Cloud Coo-Coo Land going to be okay while you're gone?"

 

The Princess must've already considered the problem, for she responded, "Don't worry! I left GCBC in charge until I get back."

 

"GCBC.." the action girl had to remember the acronym, "...you mean Good Cop/Bad Cop?"

 

"Yeppers!" the magic cat nodded with full confidence, "They can handle anything!"

 

A mental image of the Cops patrolling a saccharine sweet candy land briefly crossed both Lucy and her boyfriend's minds. But before they could comment on her choice of 'realm babysitter', Metalbeard suddenly bellowed out, "Alright then...let's board our vessel and prepare to hoist anchor! We're shovin' off!"

 

With a chorus of 'aye, captain!', The crew of master builders all ascended the plank and hopped aboard the ship, at the same time the cyborg pirate began cranking up the anchor from the bottom of the sea bed. In just a few lever pulls and a spin of the driving wheel, the boat's mighty propeller sprang to life, and the Sea Cow broke free from the dock; sailing onward to a fate unknown.

 

Rather than watch the beach gradually shrink as they floated away, the newly-minted pirates began taking stock of the place they were going to call home for the next few days. Although they had been on the Sea Cow once before, on that fateful morning of TAKOS Tuesday, they had been so busy planning the infiltration of Octan Tower, that they hadn't really taken notice of all the fine details of the vessel. It had definitely seen its share of battles, judging by the dents, scratches, and scorch marks dotted about. And the sails had definitely been mended more than a few times. But despite the damage (or maybe BECAUSE of it), there was still a certain rustic charm to the boat. A wide assortment of gadgets and knickknacks adorned every square foot of the deck, from bow to stern. This wasn't just a mode of transportation or a home...it was a character in and of itself...a hodge podge of memories and experience that was an extension of her own captain.

 

Said captain then swung down from his place at the helm to the deck below; landing in front of the group with a thud that made the entire floor vibrate. His friends jumped in surprise as he commanded, "Okay lads and lassies, fall in!"

 

The master builders understood this wasn't just a pleasure cruise. Quickly, they all lined up and stood at attention; wondering what their orders were going to be. Metalbeard paced to and fro-- his hands behind his back, as he began, "I'm not going to put a pillow 'round yer' peg leg--there's many a time these waters'll show ye' no mercy. And a ship be only as sturdy as her crew. We all have to do our part to stay afloat. But before I assign ye' all yer' duties, let's start by teachin' ye' the rules of the sea."

 

His friends all nodded; listening with great attentiveness. With a swift wave of the hand, the captain pulled out an old scroll that was hidden in the many compartments on his leg. He unveiled it for all to see, and began pointing at the crude drawings on the parchment as he explained, "First rule...never place yer' rear end on a pirate's face."

 

Benny bounced on his heels, "Ooh-ooh! I remember that one!"

 

"Aye, and unfortunately, I do too..." the captain rolled his eyes at the memory of a few security robots having 'fun' with his copy machine disguise. He moved on to the next bullet point, "Number two...never wear a dress on a Tuesday."

 

Emmet and Lucy both raised an eyebrow, but Unikitty wasn't fazed at the odd role and ran with it, "That's okay." She then leaned in and whispered, "Most of the time, I'm naked...!"

 

The others simply gave her a sarcastic look that seemed to say, 'really? We never would've noticed that'. But Metalbeard pressed onward, "Third rule...never release a Kraken."

 

Lucy scratched her head at such a bizarre list of do's and don'ts, "Stuff like that happens THAT much that it needs its own rule?"

 

"Trust me, lass, ye' be surprised", the pirate answered with a deadpan expression, "Fourth...never stick yer' hand in a clam's mouth."

 

Emmet smiled and winked, "Oh, I get it. That must be the pirate version of 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth', right? Like, cherish what you have, and only take what you need?"

Metalbeard blinked at the construction worker's selfless philosophy...then replied, "Uh...no. It literally means DON'T stick yer' hand in a clam's mouth."

 

"Oh..." the Special blushed.

 

"Anyway...number five", the pirate ticked off the list, "Always abandon a lost cause."

 

"Really?" Benny folded his arms and lifted an eyebrow, "Like the double-decker couch for starters?"

 

The cyborg captain's face instantly went pink, as he realized what the astronaut was referring to. Being caught breaking one's own rule was always embarrassing...but then again, if he hadn't rescued the builders from Lord Business' forces, they never would've become friends. There came a long, awkward pause, until the pirate cleared his throat, "Eh...let's just move on, shall we?" He threw the scroll back into his leg compartment as he finished, "Finally, and most importantly...jolly rogers are NOT for eatin'."

 

Despite him pointing at the ship's flag for emphasis, Unikitty asked, "Who's Roger? And why would anyone wanna' eat him if he's so jolly? Was it the Kraken?"

 

Everyone stared at the Princess for a moment; wondering whether she was just joking or asking an honest question. Instead of indulging her with an answer, the pirate scratched his chin, "I, uh...well...well speakin' of food, yer' baked goods are always a delight whenever I pay a visit to yer' cloud kingdom. So why don't ye' be our head chef for the journey?"

 

"Aye-aye, captain!" the magic cat saluted him, then bounced off, "YAY cooking!"

 

Quick as a flash, Unikitty descended to the lower decks; roaming the halls and peeking into every last room that conveniently had its doors left open. True, she could've simply asked where the galley was, but what would be the fun in that? She found it much more exciting and "pirate-y" to just discover everything for herself. And sure enough, she eventually stumbled upon a storage closet, which strangely, contained nothing but a lone icebox.

 

"Ah-ha!" she bounded over to the fridge, "I'll make the best pirate stew ever! Now let's see-"

 

But her words were cut off when she threw open the lid...only to find the container virtually empty. The only edible food to be had was an orange, half a sausage, a bottle of ketchup, a banana peel, and some fish and chicken bones...the likes of which was being nibbled on by a surly looking mouse with an eye patch.

 

The Princess was surprised for only a moment, but soon came to a curious consideration...Metalbeard had planned on only traveling alone, so it made sense he'd store food just to sustain himself. And surely it wouldn't be a lot, judging by how his cyborg body left him without much of a stomach to feed-- literally. But despite the setback, the magic cat rolled up her imaginary shirt sleeves. She was a master builder for pete's sake! She'd worked with less than this before. She was confident she could prove her worth as a pirate and cobble together something tasty...somehow.

 

Meanwhile, back above deck, Metalbeard just chuckled at Unikitty's enthusiasm, before turning to Lucy, "And you be one of our most skilled fighters. So I'm puttin' ye' in charge of all weapons and mannin' the cannons."

 

The not-DJ smiled up at him and winked, "Got it!"

 

"You'll also be playin' second barrelman to Benny", the captain pointed at the astronaut.

 

"Barrelman?" the spaceman scratched his head-- not understanding the terminology.

 

"A look out!" Metalbeard translated. He stuck his hand deep into the mouth of the shark on his right arm; pulling out a telescope and passing it off to the space pirate, "Here's a spy glass for ye'. You can get in that crow's nest up yonder and keep an eye open fer' trouble."

 

Benny had to crane his neck to see the lookout tower the captain was motioning to at the very tippy top of the tallest mast on the ship. But the staggering height didn't intimidate him in the slightest, and he gave an excited salute, "Aye-aye, sir!"

 

With that, the astronaut easily floated upward, through all the ropes and netting, and settled himself into the tiny, circular box. Immediately, he began scanning the horizon line a full 360 degrees--the ocean spread out in all directions and appearing just as blue as his suit.

 

But just as Metalbeard began to speak to Emmet, Benny suddenly cried out, "LAND HO!"

 

"What are ye' talking about?!" the captain squinted into the distance, "What nonsense are ye' blabberin'?!"

 

"Over there, sir!" the spaceman pointed.

 

The pirate followed to where the astronaut was motioning to-- spotting just a mere sliver of land on the horizon...then did a facepalm, "Yarg, that be the mainland we just sailed from, ye' nematode!"

 

"I know!" Benny laughed, "I always just wanted to say that!"

 

Metalbeard fixed him with a glare, "I'm only gonna' warn ye' once, mate...don't go flappin' yer' gums unless ye' mean it!"

 

Although the spaceman still smirked, he said much more seriously, "Yes, sir."

 

At long last, the cyborg pirate then swiveled on Emmet; regarding him for a beat, "And as for you...ye' always be pretty adept at followin' them fancy instructions of yours...how's about ye' becomin' my first mate? Ye' can help me plot a course for the island of horrors."

 

"Really?" the construction worker couldn't believe he was being given such an important job. He nearly bounced on his heels, "Awesome!"

 

"Hang on then, lad!" without hesitation, Metalbeard snatched the Special with just one swoop of his hand, and swung on a nearby rope-- using it for leverage as he bounded up the steps to the highest deck. In just a few massive paces, the pirate came to land in front of the steering wheel, and plopped his new first mate on the floor.

 

Just as Emmet was gathering himself, the captain whipped out all the various maps and charters of Think Tank Island-- spreading them across a flat section of railing. Pointing at a specific spot in the ocean, and then to the land they were heading towards, he replied, "Take a squint at this...here's where we be presently...and here's where we need to go. So we just have to triangulate the best course to get there. Any ideas?"

 

Emmet's eyes darted between the pirate and the map, and for a few seconds, he had to wonder if this was a test of some kind. Was Metalbeard really asking his opinion, or was he just seeing if the Special's answer matched his? Either way, the construction worker contemplated the map for a long beat, before shrugging, "Well...whenever my coworkers and I build towers and stuff, we try to keep things as simple as we can. So...if there's nothing in the way between us and the island...why don't we just go in a straight line?"

 

He sent a nervous glance towards the captain, who regarded the blueprints for a minute...then patted Emmet on the shoulder, grinning, "Simple and clean...of course of mind like yours would come up with that...and I like it! Well done, mate."

 

The construction worker breathed a sigh of relief...until Metalbeard shoved him into the driver's seat, "Here, why don't ye' take the wheel for a bit?"

 

"M-ME?!" the Special gripped the handlebars tightly, as if the boat would suddenly spin out of control and sink if he let go.

 

"Ye' won't learn just by standin' there and twiddlin' yer' claws", the pirate began pacing back and forth-- spouting off directions as he read the map, "Now, turn ten degrees astarboard."

 

"Huh?" Emmet quirked an eyebrow.

 

"Turn ten degrees astarboard", the captain repeated, as if he were speaking to a child, "then keep straight on until I tell ye' to shift portside."

 

"Um..." the construction worker blushed in embarrassment at not understanding a single word of these nautical terms, "No offense, but...can you just say 'left' and 'right'?"

 

Metalbeard breathed a heavy sigh...this was going to be a LONG trip...

 

**To be continued...**


	12. The Only Ship We Sail On Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new crew of the Sea Cow set sail for Think Tank island and discover a few personal things about the captain....little do they know, his past is about to come back and haunt him....

"Hey! I got a bite!"

 

Lucy was snapped from her daydreaming when Unikitty started struggling with her fishing pole. The unicorn cat grunted with the force, "I think I got a big one this time! Help me!"

 

Quickly, the not-DJ ran behind the Princess and pulled on her tail; the two girls playing a fierce game of tug-of-war with whatever sea creature was foolish enough to take the bait. With a mighty yank, the two builders put all their strength into thrusting the line backwards-- falling on their butts as they finally dragged their catch over the side of the deck.

 

But their excitement turned to disappointment when they discovered their supposedly whale sized prize was nothing but a miniscule mackerel. Lucy groaned, but nonetheless, released the fish from the hook, and tossed it over her shoulder to add to the growing pile of other 'treasures' they found.

 

"Being half cat, you'd think I'd be good at this", Unikitty shrugged, before casting the line out again.

 

Clearly, the crew was going to be hard-pressed for dinner if the Princess didn't think of something creative. So after finding nothing of use in the galley, she enlisted Lucy's help in trying to catch a few fish. Since they obviously weren't engaged in any battles presently, the action girl was more than happy to help. If anything, it'd give her something to do. But apparently, fishing was trickier than it appeared, and after a lot of trial and error, all they caught was a few sardines, a boot, a spatula, some oysters, and several other odds and ends.

 

Their efforts had been dragging on for over four hours. And the girls weren't the only ones growing bored. Emmet let out a tired yawn-- having given up trying to memorize every last sailing term that Metalbeard tried to teach him. Instead, he focused on practicing tying different knots (another couple tricks the captain showed him). But after cobbling over a hundred pretzel, diamond, and square shapes out of rope, even he had to admit this was getting tedious. Not that he wished they'd suddenly get attacked or anything, but usually, in the movies, the life of a pirate seemed more exciting.

 

Just then, Benny floated down from his post in the crows' nest; still smiling and chipper, like staring at endless ocean was the greatest thing ever. He flew over to a bucket to get a drink of fresh water, during which, the construction worker asked, "See anything cool out there?"

 

"Just a couple weird birds", the astronaut called over his shoulder, "Oh! And a few clouds that looked like spaceships!"

 

Emmet did his best not to groan. Instead, he turned his attention up to Metalbeard, who had taken over steering the ship for a while. He shouted to the upper deck, "Uh...excuse me? Captain?"

 

The sailor peered down at his first mate, "Yerg, comin' down with a case of cabin fever, are we?"

 

"How'd you guess?" the Special held back his sarcasm.

 

The cyborg let loose a sigh; pulling a few levers and gizmos to ensure the wheel remained locked in place, "I apologize if this excursion isn't like those fancy movies you've probably watched." He used the banister from the steps to slide down to Emmet's level; folding his arms, "I'm just as anxious to get there too...but bein' a pirate isn't all just swordfights and treasure huntin'. Sometimes, the hardest part can be these here quiet moments. We need to exercise our patience." He put an arm around Emmet's shoulder, "Take the time to feel the wind on yer' face! Breathe in that fresh, ocean air!"

 

The construction worker sniffed in the breeze, then promptly regretted it, "Ugh...smells like a gym sock..."

 

"Sorry..." Unikitty pointed to the pile of 'prizes' she found while fishing, "...that was one of the things I caught. Haven't found the left foot to go with it yet..."

 

Emmet turned back to the captain, "Well...when things get real..." He searched for a polite word, "...uh...slow, like this...what do pirates do to pass the time?"

 

"Do?" the sailor blinked, confused.

 

"Yeah, like...do you...make someone walk the plank? Count all your treasure? Sing a song?" the Special threw out suggestions, hoping something would stick.

 

"A song?" Metalbeard rubbed his chin.

 

"I don't know...yo-ho-ho, on a...dead man's chest?" Emmet shrugged, "...or something?"

 

At last, the captain got the picture, and he nearly laughed, "Ahh, I see what ye' be goin' on about...ye' wanna' compose a sailin' tune, now don't ya'?"

 

"Uh...sure!" the construction worker put on a smile. At that point, anything was better than just sitting around.

 

Upon overhearing them, Benny flew right over, "A song? Count me in!"

 

"Ooh! I LOVE singing!" Unikitty abandoned her fishing pole and bounced in circles around the captain.

 

Lucy raised an eyebrow and tried not to giggle, "Metalbeard's gonna' sing? This I gotta' see..."

 

"It not just be me, lass", the cyborg motioned to his friends, "Me old crew and I used to sing tales of our exploits all the time! Nothin' like an old-fashioned musical number to raise everyone's spirits!"

 

"So what do we do?" Benny clapped his hands, "How does it go?"

 

"That be the beauty of it--ye' make it up as ye' go along! A pirate sings the words that come from his heart!" Metalbeard puffed up with pride, "I even got a few tunes here to start us off!"

 

At that, the sailor began twisting around; his chest compartment transforming into an enormous tape player in the span of a second. Pushing the "play" button, he expected some adventurous tune to begin...

 

...only for a voice to droll out, _"How would YOU like to make money in real estate?! Well just-"_

The gang shot Metalbeard confused glances as he frantically pulled out the tape and flipped it over. His face turned pink as he sheepishly laughed, "Uh, whoops...heh-heh...wrong cassette..."

 

Thankfully, when he tried again, an Errol Flynn-inspired melody began drifting from the speakers. He straightened up and cleared his throat, "Alright me hearties, just sing how ye' feel and follow my lead!"

 

Bobbing and weaving to the beat of the violins and trumpets, Metalbeard found the rhythm and began, _"When the course is laid and the anchor's weighed, a sailor's blood begins racing! With our hearts unbound and our flag unfurled, were underway and off to see the world!"_

_"Underway and off to see the world!"_ the crew repeated, before adding, _"Hey ho'...we'll go...anywhere the wind is blowing!"_

_"Manly men are we!"_ Benny flew figure eights around the masts of the ship, _"Sailing for adventure on the deep blue sea!"_

Metalbeard shook his head and called up to him, "Safely now, Mr. Benny! Let's not get sloppy just because we're singing!"

 

He threw a glance over to Lucy, who sighed and shrugged, "Oh, me next? Okay..." She normally wasn't partial to songs like this, but she'd make an exception to make the captain happy. Taking up the beat, she continued, _"Danger walks the deck; we say what the heck...we laugh at the perils we're facing! Every storm we ride is its own reward..."_

She accidentally bumped Emmet into the railing, who finished, _"And people die by falling overboard!"_

_"People die by falling overboard!"_ his friends worked it in without hesitation, _"Hey ho'...we'll go...anywhere the wind is blowing! Hoist the sails and sing....!"_

They threw it back to Emmet, who stuttered, _"Sailing for adventure on the big, blue wet thing?"_

His friends all stared at him and facepalmed, to which he shrugged, "...what?"

 

Just then, the tape gave out, causing Metalbeard to have to rewind it and start again. During which, he half talked, half sang, "Wait until I get me hands on those soulless scallywags on that island... _I'd love to see 'em cry when they walk the plank...but I'd prefer to cut a throat..."_

Lucy took the cue and tried her best pirate lingo, _"I'd love to hang 'em high and watch their little feet try to walk in the air while their faces turn blue!"_

Everyone gasped in shock, "LUCY?!"

 

The action girl blushed at having gone too far, "Uh...just kidding..." Quickly, she saved it, _"It's a good life on a boat...!"_

With the music fully started up again, Unikitty jumped in, _"There are distant lands with burning sands, that call across the ocean! There are bingo games every fun filled day, and margaritas at the midnight buffet!"_

_"Margaritas at the midnight buffet!"_ everyone chimed in; now confident in the chorus, _"Hey ho'...we'll go...anywhere the wind is blowing!"_

They pointed at Emmet, who whined, _"Should have took a train!"_

His friends rolled their eyes, but ran with it, _"Sailing for adventure on the bounding main!"_

Metalbeard gazed out at the expanse of ocean; his voice much calmer, _"The salty breezes whisper...who knows what lies ahead… I just know I was born to lead the life my father led!"_

Benny floated up beside him, _"The stars will be our compass, wherever we may roam! And our mates will always be...just like a family...and though we may pull into port, the sea is always home!"_

Unikitty bounced over to the captain's other side, _"We'll chase our dreams standing on our own...over the horizon to the great unknown!"_

_"Hey ho'...we'll go..anywhere the wind is blowing!"_ everyone chanted, _"Bold and brave and free!"_

They all yelled, _"Sailing for adventure!"_

Emmet rolled his eyes, _"It's so nauseating..."_

_"Sailing for adventure!"_

_"So exhilarating!"_ Benny waved his arms.

 

_"Sailing for adventure!"_

_"We're all celebrating!"_ Lucy and Unikitty chimed in at once.

 

Then finally, together, everyone belted out, _"ON. THE. DEEP. BLUE. SEA!!"_

With the music finished, the crew began cheering and high-fiving one another-- now riled up and feeling ready to face anything the ocean threw at them. No wonder pirates always seemed to look rowdy and excited. Metalbeard was about to complement them all, until Emmet laughed, "Wow! That was completely by accident!"

 

Considering their near-broadway precision, his tactless comment quickly killed the mood. Lucy sighed and did a facepalm, to which her boyfriend muttered, "...what?"

.

.

.

 

"Ahoy, everybody! Soup's ON!"

 

Even without Unikitty yelling, the way she joyously rang the captain's bell signaled everyone in the hearing vicinity that dinner was ready. Between that, and the sun beginning to set-- casting a soft glow on the horizon, the crew was more than ready to pack it in. And after a long day of fishing, tying knots, and singing show tunes, needless to say, they all had worked up a hearty appetite.

 

The Princess got creative with the seating arrangements; using old crates to make a table, and empty barrels becoming chairs. One by one, each of her friends retreated below deck, and marveled at the quaint little setup. Metalbeard let out a tiny whistle, "Aye, nice work, Miss Unikitty. Ye' made a fine dining hall fit fer' a pirate."

 

"Thank you!" the magic cat wiggled in her seat. She waited until everyone situated themselves at the table, before starting, "Okay...it was kinda' tricky, but...with the stuff that Lucy and I managed to catch, I was able to make THIS..."

 

She directed their attention to a large dinner plate in the middle of the table; the contents of which were concealed by a lid. Using levitation magic, she threw off the cover with a dramatic, "TA-DA!"

 

...but the gang's excited faces quickly melted to horror when they gazed into the abstract mess inside the enormous bowl. But the unicorn cat grinned, "I call it...Seaweed Soup!"

 

'Sea SLIME Soup' was a more accurate description. The entire concoction was a brownish-green color, with threads of the ocean plant in place of noodles. Every few seconds, a 'vegetable' would float to the surface...one of which Emmet could've sworn was an eyeball. But that was nothing compared to when an air bubble burst on the surface; releasing a horrid smell that was best left unidentifiable.

 

For the longest of pauses, the crew stared at the abomination; all silently agreeing that there were some things even the Princess' magic couldn't fix. Unikitty tried to keep a happy face, but even she knew her creation was terrible, "So...who wants to dig in first?"

 

Everybody's eyes darted to one another--all mutely screaming 'not me'. But finally, Benny broke the quiet, "Uh...rock, paper, scissors for it?"

 

They all nodded, pounded their fists three times, then threw their hands into the circle...but with a cat's paw and three claws, it was difficult to tell who won.

 

At last, Metalbeard threw his arms up in frustration, "Oh, fer' the love of clams, I'LL go first!"

 

Without giving himself any time to hesitate, the captain scooped up a ladle full of the green soup and promptly downed it in one gulp. His friends all stared in abject terror-- wondering if the pirate just sent himself to an early grave.

 

...but a few seconds later, the sailor licked his lips and smiled in surprise, "Aye...that ain't too bad there..."

 

"Really?" Emmet blinked; totally dumbfounded, to which the crew shared the sentiment. Each one of them then took up a spoon and, at the same time, they all sampled the strange stew that was supposedly better than it looked...

 

...and supposedly also, the captain either had weird tastes, or no taste buds at all, for the four master builders immediately went green in the face and raced for the nearest portholes-- their stomachs crying out for mercy.

 

Metalbeard simply shrugged and slid the pot closer to him, "More for me then."

.

.

.

 

_No matter how hard he tried, the enemy just wouldn't stop._

_Metalbeard found himself surrounded by hordes of less than friendly pirates...ones who were somehow in league with the secret police robots. Sharpened steel clashed with each other as the captain slashed and hacked his way through the swarm of opponents.--both his mighty sword and theirs unrelenting. Much like a hydra, the second he would cut down one foe, two more would take its place._

_But Metalbeard was determined to power through. If his gaze wasn't on his enemies, then it was focused on the two giant cages on the other side of the sea of automatons. One prison contained the crew he thought he lost forever...the other held Emmet and his new friends. Both groups cried out for help; their hands and arms reaching through the bars; begging for someone to save them._

_But just as Metalbeard started making progress, the very ground beneath him began to rumble. As easily as tearing paper, the Earth cracked right down the middle and split apart; taking everything with it. The hordes of robotic pirates began to bob and weave with an ever growing, monstrous proportion--melting into an ocean of seaweed soup._

_And in the middle of it all, the captain could only watch helplessly as both his crews--old and new--yelled for help; their cages each floating off in opposite directions. Whichever one he chose to save, he knew he'd be dooming the other. How could he make such a difficult decision?_

_His own body seemed to decide for him. Feeling his footfalls growing heavier, he glanced down, only to find his once human body had been replaced with his clunky, Frankenstein frame in the span of an eye blink. The sheer weight caused him to gradually sink below the increasing ocean waves. He flailed his arms; trying desperately to stay afloat...but the more his friends screamed, the more he realized that one of those cries of desperation was his own..._

_._

_._

_._

Metalbeard shot up in pure fright; beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. He put a hand over his rapidly beating heart; his breathing haggard and heavy as he glanced in all directions--remembering just when and where he was at.

 

This was the Sea Cow...this was the present...and all that came before was a nightmare...it was JUST a nightmare...

 

...and he had also just broken his bed.

 

Typically, the captain had to fold himself up into a more compact form to be able to catch his forty winks. In struggling to escape the torment of his dream, he must have inadvertently popped out to his full size. He stared at his enormous foot and peg leg poking beyond the blanket--what was left of his bed frame all in shards and tatters. Normally, he would've been cursing up a storm, but at the moment, he didn't much care. Perhaps it was time he built himself a new sleeping arrangement anyway.

 

After finally catching his breath, the pirate glanced out the porthole window next to him--the quiet ocean and the night sky calming him. It was all he really had anymore. Admittedly, there were some nights where he wished he could fall asleep to the pure sounds of the sea, like he once did. But ever since his life altering injury, he had to filter those songs through the clicks, whirs, and gears of machinery on his clockwork body. Of course he was thankful to be alive...but that didn't mean he couldn't miss his "normal" life.

 

Resigned to the fact he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight, Metalbeard groaned with the effort of getting up--hoping that maybe taking a little stroll around the ship might help him shake off the bad dream. He was mindful to keep his footfalls as gentle as possible, as he didn't want to awaken his friends. As he walked down the hallway, he carefully peeked into each of the quarters in passing; reassuring himself his crew was alive and well.

 

Each one of them was seemingly sleeping peacefully...though Emmet was snoring up a storm--mumbling, "...the sea monkey's got my money..."

 

The captain nearly chuckled and just shook his head; making his way up the staircase that led to the upper decks...but rather than being met with the sight of a darkened ship, he was surprised to find a good portion of the lights on and the lanterns lit. He scratched his head; totally puzzled--he was certain he had shut everything off before turning in. Even more confusing was the soft humming he thought he heard coming from the far side of the boat.

 

Peeking around the main mast, the pirate was bewildered to find Benny also up and about. The astronaut was casually hovering a few feet off the floor as if he were in some invisible, flying recliner chair--gazing up toward the starlit sky. Clearly, he was unaware he wasn't the only one awake, or that he was being watched. The sailor kept as quiet as he could--listening intently as the spaceman gently sung a tune to himself.

 

_You must be my lucky star_

_'Cause you shine on me wherever you are_

_I just think of you, and I start to glow_

_And I need your light, and baby you know_

_Starlight, star bright; first star I see tonight_

_Starlight, star bright; make everything all right_

_Starlight, star bright; first star I see tonight_

_Starlight, star bright--yeah_

_You must be my lucky star_

_'Cause you make the darkness seem so far_

_And when I'm lost, you'll be my guide_

_I just turn around, and you're by my side_

Metalbeard grinned at the words, before finally deciding to make his presence known. As he slowly stepped into view, he chuckled, "And what sailin' tune be that?"

 

Even in midair, Benny jumped in surprise, "Oh! Metalbeard! I, uh...um..." Finding no words, he cleared his throat, "How long were you standing there?"

 

"Long enough", the pirate shrugged.

 

"Oh..." the astronaut blushed, "I...didn't wake you up, did I?"

 

The captain sighed, "Nay, lad, I was awake already." He came to stand beside the spaceman, who floated at his eye level. For some reason, the sailor was grateful for that-- probably because he constantly towered over everyone else. He raised a questioning eyebrow, "So what caused YE' to be burnin' the midnight oil?"

 

"I'm always up late", Benny shrugged.

 

Somehow, Metalbeard didn't totally believe that, "Soup get to ya'?"

 

The spaceman shuttered at Unikitty's concoction, but winked, "That too..."

 

Both ship captains giggled, before returning to stargazing. There came a long moment of just soaking in the scenery, during which, the astronaut spared a glance at Metalbeard-- finding it jarring to see the pirate without his ever present hat. His salt and pepper hair was a bit unkempt-- the dark circles under his eyes making his expression all the more frazzled. Something was no doubt bothering him beyond just simple insomnia.

 

But when Benny broke the peaceful quiet, he chose to start with, "You know...we've actually explored more of outer space than we have the ocean."

 

"Is that so?" Metalbeard didn't know where his companion was going with this, but decided to humor him, "So you mean to tell me we know more about them specs up in the sky than what's right below our feet?"

 

"Yeeeup..." the spaceman nodded; blinking at all the constellations, "...sometimes it can be pretty scary...the unknown..."

 

Without hesitation, the sailor finished, "And yet ye' still brave the murky waters."

 

It was more of a statement than a question, like he was speaking from experience. Benny grinned-- momentarily killing the serious mood, "Of course...'cause it's fun!"

 

The pirate smirked at his enthusiasm, "Ye' be a passionate explorer, Mr. Benny. Never would've took ye' for the philosophical type."

 

"You think I'm nutty too." It was Benny's turn to make a statement, rather than a question.

 

Even though the spaceman was softly smiling, Metalbeard wondered if he'd said the wrong thing. He quickly added in, "I'd prefer the term, 'excited'."

 

Thankfully, Benny chuckled, "That's what Sarah used to say."

 

"Who?" the captain asked.

 

"One of my space pals..." the astronaut went silent a moment; getting a faraway look as he thought. Eventually, he spoke again, "For what it's worth...I kinda' know how you feel. There's days that I miss my old crew mates too."

 

Metalbeard stared at his companion-- not expecting the spaceman's normally spastic demeanor to turn so melancholy. He couldn't help but ponder just what exactly his friend's back story was, to make him say such a thing. He suspected that mysterious crack in his helmet had something to do with it.

 

But before he could ask, Benny kept talking; his tone serious, "We used to fly around that big ocean of stars together, all the time. And sometimes… I like to just look up in the sky and think about them…and all those places." He swiveled on the captain.; smiling again, "You've got a pretty nice clear view out here, ya' know? It's quiet, but...it's a good quiet..." He turned back to the sky, "...it reminds me of outer space."

 

Metalbeard carefully regarded the astronaut's words. As a sailor, he was familiar with glancing up at the night sky a lot, but mainly, just to navigate. He had never really thought about the stars that deeply before-- how there were just as many mysteries up there as there were in the sea. For an extended time, he observed Benny casually hovering in the air next to him, and just then, in his mind's eye, he equated it to floating underwater-- watching fish and other sea life go by. For such seemingly different ways of life, who knew the ocean and deep space were so similar?

 

 

Suddenly, the pirate was struck with a thought, and he slyly smirked, "Ye' know...the stars aren't as far away as ye' think..."

 

He pointed downward, to which the spaceman followed his gaze…

 

...across the vast expanse of water and sky, his eyes widened at the moon and stars being reflected in the ocean. All around them, it was as if the cosmos itself came down from the heavens, to the point it was hard to tell where the sea ended and the air began.

 

Benny let out a soft gasp, and all he could mutter was, "Oh..."

 

Metalbeard winked, "We be traversin' outer space right now."

 

The astronaut hovered downward and gently sat on the railing of the deck; not taking his eyes off the horizon. In due time, he grinned, "Thanks, man."

 

"Nothin' to it, lad", the captain motioned to the breathtaking view, "'Sides, you'll hurt yer' neck starin' up at the sky all the time, and not lookin' at what's right in front of ye'."

 

The spaceman nodded, to which the sailor continued, "There be an old sayin'...all ye' need is a good ship, and a star to steer her by."

 

"Good thing we have both", Benny shot the captain a knowing wink, and pretended to not see him blushing. Instead, he pointed up, "Speaking of which, if I got the start alignment right, we shouldn't be too far from the island now. We'll have your pals rescued in no time."

 

Metalbeard chuckled, "Perhaps I should've made YE' the navigator instead." But soon, his expression grew serious again, and he folded his arms, muttering, "In all the time I've sailed these waters, I still can't believe I never came across that cursed hunk a' rock."

 

The astronaut knew he had to tread carefully with his words. They were finally getting to what he wanted to talk about in the first place, but hadn't worked up the nerve until now. Taking a deep breath, he started, "You know...there IS another saying too...that a ship's only as good as her crew." He motioned to the boat around them, "And judging by all this, the Sea Cow had a REALLY good crew."

 

"Aye...she did..." the captain smiled at the compliment; his good eye becoming wistful as he thought back, "Toily Trouble could whip up a fine brew fit fer' a king...and Boogie Woogie may have been a goofball, but his eye fer' gold and jewels was uncanny." The sailor put his hands on his hips, "Speed had a gift fer' drivin' anythin', be it a race car OR a ship...and the Sea Cow was probably the only vessel protected by magic, so's long as Al Lusion was with us."

 

 

Metalbeard let out a sigh as he leaned on the railing, "And then there was Mr. Doubloon and Polly...now THOSE two...as much as I, of course, enjoyed all of me hearty crew...those two sea dogs were like the siblings I never had." The sailor was clearly trying to not become too teary-eyed, "They were the only ones who were there since the beginnin'...they really helped me through a rough patch in life..."

 

He stroked his beard thoughtfully; briefly brushing against his eye patch, to which the spaceman took notice, "Speaking of 'patches'...how did you...you know...?"

Benny's words trailed off, so he simply motioned to his own, scribbled on eye patch for emphasis. For a long moment, Metalbeard considered the question. It was a subject he rarely brought up; one that, strangely, no one had really asked him before. Actually, he hardly ever discussed his old crew mates before, either...at least, not this openly...

 

...but for some reason, the pirate felt he could trust Benny. From one 'sailor', as it were, to another. Plus, his friends were helping him to save people they barely knew, or not at all, so maybe it was high time to shed some light on his past. It was only fair, and since he was presently on a roll, perhaps he'd feel better for venting.

 

When the silence dragged on a bit too long for the astronaut's liking, he became suddenly afraid that he'd crossed into a taboo subject, "I mean...! If you don't wanna' talk about it, that's fine, I just-"

 

But the sailor waved a hand to cut him off, "Nay, lad...ye' be deservin' of an explanation." He rubbed a hand against the mast, as if the ship were a living thing he was petting, "I've lived on this vessel for the better part of me lifetime...but let's just say I wasn't always the Sea Cow's captain..."

 

Metalbeard motioned to his cyborg body, "...this was long before all the business with...well, 'Business', ye' understand... I started off on the bottom like everyone else, and like any self-respectin' pirate, I worked me way up. Building my 'credentials', as it were."

 

As the sailor rambled on, Benny took to sitting in the overhanging netting that connected all the sails together-- still at eye level with his friend, and listening intently. But right away he knew that if Metalbeard was the current captain, then something must've happened between now and then. Very carefully, he asked, "So...what was the...old captain like?"

 

The cyborg frowned. Obviously, he didn't think fondly of his old boss, "'Cold fish' is puttin' it mildly. He made it clear who was in charge, and no one dared question him. We were makin' a killing deliverin' all manner of cargo across dangerous waters, and as long as we had money comin' in, and food in our bellies, we didn't look a gift horse in the mouth."

 

His frown then dissolved into an outright scowl as he continued, "But then one day...a nasty storm blindsided us...and I went below deck to make sure the cargo we were deliverin' was still in one piece. One of the crates had popped open...and when I discovered just what sort of 'treasure' we were carryin'..."

 

Metalbeard's expression was both haunted and seething. He clenched his fists and stomped over to the edge of the deck-- staring out at the ocean, though it was clear his mind was elsewhere. Without turning, he explained, "I confronted the captain about it...told him he had crossed a line… I let the cat out of the bag in front of everyone...and I knew he wouldn't let me or the crew go so easily...so I challenged him. For control of the ship. A winner-take-all battle."

 

Benny let loose the breath he didn't realize he was holding, "And...you won...right?"

 

"Aye, I did..." the pirate absently poked at his patch again, "...but it came at a price..."

 

Suddenly, the astronaut felt weird for having drawn on a fake eye patch on his helmet. He didn't 'earn it' like his friend did. He dipped his head and shifted uncomfortably; hoping his next question wouldn't earn him a punch in the face, "Um... I'm really not trying to blow off what you did...but...is treasure really worth losing an eye over?"

 

The sailor nodded, "Aye, it is...an eye...a leg...and a hand..." He finally fixed his companion with a stern glare, "...because as a famous pirate once said...'people aren't cargo, mate'."

 

The spaceman's mouth dropped open at the revelation, and it was in that moment that he saw Metalbeard in a whole new light. He now realized why the cyborg captain was so deeply upset about the Think Tank. Not that the others weren't angry about it as well, but the pirate clearly took it much more personally, and for obvious reasons. This was a man who was no stranger to innocent people being taken and locked up against their will. Even before the reign of Lord Business, he was a freedom fighter.

 

Benny was pulled from his thoughts when Metalbeard spoke again, "Being a pirate is a lot of give-and-take. I earn my keep...and it be in bad taste to rob someone less fortunate than 'yerself. I take only what I need-- no more, no less…but I never outright steal..." He gritted his teeth, "...unless the lily liver had it comin'..."

 

The astronaut let out an audible gulp, "So...did you...um...?"

 

He moved his hand across his throat for emphasis. The pirate got the picture and shook his head, "Nay, lad, I didn't... I managed to control myself. I showed what little mercy I had left and shoved the old captain into a lifeboat and ditched him. I left it up to him to make it back to land." He glanced around the Sea Cow, "Anytime we cross paths, it's never pretty...but I won this ship fair and square...and I won't let him or anyone else forget it."

 

The spaceman, having soaked in the entire story, stared at his friend, completely awestruck. In his eyes, Metalbeard was now officially the pirate version of Robin Hood. But he kept his excitement to himself when the captain sighed, "I won't let anythin' stand between me and rescuin' me old crew...it's why I was hesitant to bring ye' and the others along with me." He finally looked over at Benny, "Sorry if that be insultin' to ye'... I don't doubt yer' skills and yer' bravery...but I didn't doubt those qualities in me old crew mates either..."

 

Plain as day, the astronaut stated what the captain didn't want to admit, "That's why you were alone after the stuff at Octan...you were afraid the same thing was gonna' happen to us."

 

Metalbeard made no attempt to deny it and just nodded. After a long pause, he spoke-- his tone nothing short of brooding, "The captain always puts his crew's needs before his own...and they'd be here now if it wasn't fer' me... I failed them when they needed me most."

 

"Dude, you can't blame yourself for what happened", Benny patted his friend on the shoulder, "You did your best."

 

"But my best not be good enough!" the pirate unexpectedly raised his voice, "And if me shortcomings as a captain gets the rest of ye' in hot water, then-"

 

But the rest of the words died in his mouth when he swiveled around...only to find Emmet, Lucy, and Unikitty not-so-stealthily peeking out from behind a pile of barrels-- watching the two builders with worried expressions. When they realized they had been caught snooping, they slowly toddled out in full view; appearing like a bunch of kids who got caught in the cookie jar. Metalbeard refrained from asking them just how much they were eavesdropping-- he could see in their faces that they heard enough. Instead, he folded his arms and spun back around; not wanting to meet their questioning stares.

 

Only Unikitty had the courage to mumble, "...Metalbeard?"

 

The pirate had to physically try to keep his voice steady as he eventually sputtered, "...not many can lose their body and live to see another day...an eye patch here or peg leg there is one thing, but...there's days even I wonder just what to make of all...this..." He glanced down at his robotical frame; clenching and unclenching his fists, and looking the most vulnerable that anyone had seen him, "Can I even call meself a man anymore? Will me old crew even recognize me?"

 

Of all the things to worry about, they didn't know appearances would be the thing that he'd be the most nervous over. To that, Emmet drew a bit closer; speaking sympathetically, "I know how you feel...sort of. When my construction buddies found out about me becoming a master builder, well...they got a bit weirded out."

 

The pirate clearly didn't find that info very encouraging, to which the Special quickly added, "But then I just explained to them what happened, and then everything was okay after that...they got used to it."

 

Lucy nodded along, before taking the captain's enormous finger in her hand. She looked him straight in the eye, "Lemme' ask you something...did your crew respect you when you lost limbs the first time?"

 

"...yes..." the sailor muttered.

 

"Then they won't think any different or less of you now", she spoke with full confidence, "You're still the same person", she tossed him a wink, "Take it from someone who kept changing her name."

 

The sailor finally found the strength to smirk. Unikitty then bounced over; shooting cheerful rainbows everywhere, "Come on, cap; you're the best pirate ever! And even though it's sad you couldn't save them the first time, you're here NOW, and that's what matters. And WE'LL be here to help you!"

 

With that, the four master builders enveloped the captain in a loving hug, with Emmet and Lucy taking each of his arms, Unikitty his leg, and Benny around his neck. For a long time, no one said anything, but just their presence spoke more than any sappy words. The message was clear; they didn't blame the pirate for anything, and he didn't have to be a one-man crew anymore. It took all of Metalbeard's gumption to hold back a tear, and he stuttered, "Thankee', me hearties..."

 

They cherished the moment for one more pause...and then the sailor promptly broke it up, "Alright, enough with the jibber jabberin'. Let's be off to get some shut eye. We got a big day tomorrow!"

 

Wanting to spare the captain's dignity, everyone collectively chuckled and said, 'aye, sir'. They all then filed in and started making their way back below deck and back to their cabins; praying the rest of the night would go without incident. Benny brought up the rear-- hovering just over the pirate's shoulder, and asking, "Say, cap...one last thing...were you always called 'Metalbeard'? Or was that only after you started getting famous?"

 

"Nah...the nickname came much later", the cyborg raised a brow, "Why? Ye' think me mum really called me 'Metalbeard'?"

 

The astronaut laughed, "No, just...well...if that's your pirate name...what's your REAL name?"

 

The captain flashed a gold tooth and winked, "I can't reveal ALL me secrets, matey."

 

Metalbeard left it at that and bade everyone a good night. One by one, the crew all headed off to sleep-- hoping things would be better in the morning...

.

.

.

 

_SCREEEEE....BOOM!!_

The roar of an explosion is what first woke everyone up.

 

Emmet didn't fully respond at first. He blearily sat up in his cot-- briefly wondering if he was still dreaming. But a second later, another thunderous boom caused the cabin to shift sideways and catapult him out of bed. Now totally awake, he sprang to his feet and threw open the door-- meeting his friends out in the hallway. One by one, they too came scrambling out of their rooms; shooting each other both confused and worried looks.

 

"Everyone okay?!" Lucy asked.

 

"What's going on?!" Unikitty added in.

 

Benny scratched his head, "Last time I checked, it wasn't Fourth of July."

 

He was cut off by another loud bang-- this one even closer than before-- and judging by how they all bounced off the walls from the boat rocking so violently, it was clear these were no fireworks. Even more disheartening was Metalbeard's voice calling, "Avast, maties! We be under fire! Everyone report topside; on the double!"

 

They didn't need to be told twice. Quick as a flash, the foursome hightailed it up the stairs to the main deck-- trying to keep their balance as the Sea Cow continued to wobble. On the level above them, the captain was at the wheel; attempting to keep his boat steady (though it looked more like he was wrestling with it). The construction worker called to him, "We're here, cap! What's up?!"

 

"See fer' 'yerself!" the pirate pointed into the distance. Way off on the horizon, there was, what appeared to be, another vessel sailing parallel to them. But the object was so far away, it was impossible to pick out any clear details. Metalbeard went on, "Their cannon fire missed us--just rattled the water some...but if they get any closer, they won't be off the mark fer' long!"

 

As if to emphasize his point, another enemy blast hit the ocean just a few feet from them-- sending up a volcano of water that instantly drenched everyone. The Special shook out his bandanna and shouted, "Why are they shooting at us?! What did we do?!"

 

"This be their idea of sendin' us a 'hello'," the captain explained-- contempt in his voice, "And scallywags like these don't need a reason-- they see us as an opportunity, and they're takin' it!"

 

The master builders obviously weren't too comforted by that notion. It was one thing to sing a song about camaraderie and making people walk the plank and stuff-- another entirely for it to actually happen. They only hoped they wouldn't let their captain down. Which, speaking of whom, Metalbeard whipped out another spyglass and tossed it to Benny, "Here! Yer' eyes be better than mine! See if ye' can get a visual!"

 

No sooner did he catch the telescope, the spaceman rocketed up to his post at the crow's nest-- zeroing in on their assailants. Moments later, he heard the cyborg sailor shout, "Well? What be the verdict, Mr. Benny? Gimme' details!"

 

The enemy vessel belonged to pirates, that much was certain, as the boat look so similar to their own...only its color scheme was for more menacing. The astronaut gave the best answer he could, "It's a big, black ship, sir! With red sails and red flags!"

 

Had the others been paying attention, they would've noticed the surprise that came across Metalbeard's features...almost as if that description sounded extremely familiar. Much more cautiously, he asked, "Does it have a name?"

 

Benny peeked over again; spotting some white lettering on the ship's port bow, "There's some words on the side...it says...the...'Rusty Spatula'." He turned to the captain, "Mean anything to you?"

 

Apparently, it did, for the pirate suddenly went strangely silent-- his face bearing a look of stunned shock, as if he were just told some extremely bad news. The quiet went on long enough that the others gave him weird glances; wondering what his problem was. The astronaut prodded, "...sir?"

 

When the sailor didn't answer, Emmet tried, "Cap, what do we do?"

 

Metalbeard seemed to notice his friends at long last, to which his expression hardened, and he replied with a cold, serious tone, "Batton down the hatches and prepare to take up arms. We be in for a fight!"

 

Almost on cue, the Rusty Spatula--once a pin prick in the distance, immediately started growing in size as it approached. Eventually, Benny didn't even need the spyglass anymore, "They're getting closer!"

 

"Emmet! Get yer' britches up here and take the wheel!" the pirate yelled to the construction worker, "Keep the ship steady as best ye' can!"

 

The Special couldn't help but flashback to that fateful night in Bricksburg, when Wyldstyle mistakenly trusted him to drive her super cool motorcycle. But with no time to argue, he only hoped he wouldn't screw this up as badly. He gave a nervous salute, "Uh, okay! I'll try!"

 

At the same time that Emmet started climbing to the upper deck, Metalbeard made use of the overhanging sail ropes to swing down and land just behind Lucy and Unikitty. They startled at the shockwave he sent through the floor, but before they could even squeal, he barked, "Load the cannons and fire on me signal!"

 

"Got it!" the action girl was excited. Time to put her assigned position to use. With a little help from the unicorn cat's levitation magic, she quickly loaded the enormous bazooka of sorts and took aim at the black and red vessel.

 

Up in the crow's nest, Benny could see the Rusty Spatula's crew preparing to take a few more potshots as well, "Here they come! They're getting ready to shoot again!"

 

"Not if we can help it!" Metalbeard nodded to Lucy, "Ready...aim...FIRE!"

 

The not-DJ yanked the court on the cannon; firing off rounds of ammo the left sizable enough dents in the opposing boat, and flinging the entire enemy sailors backward. The cyborg captain let out a holler and pumped his fist in the air, "Nice work! Hit 'em again!"

 

Lucy was more than happy to. Unfortunately, before she could get another shot off, the other artillery man was quicker to the punch. No less than three cannonballs were spiraling towards them, to which Unikitty gasped at the bombs dropping out of the sky. Without waiting for any orders, she simply took action and focused her magic-- her horn glowing brightly with the effort of tackling multiple projectiles at once. Within seconds, the building matter the ammo was comprised of began breaking down, and reshaping into something more desirable...

 

...until the once scary cannonballs were now big, grayish-black butterflies that calmly fluttered away on the ocean breeze. Both Metalbeard and Lucy stared at the transformation, then at the Princess, with a look that was half surprised, and half saying, 'really? You picked BUTTERFLIES?', to which the magic cat shrugged and blushed, "...what? I thought they were pretty!"

 

The Rusty Spatula must've thought so as well...as in, a pretty good distraction to take advantage of. Before the Sea Cow crew could react, their ship was hit again-- knocking them all off their feet. Only after recovering did they notice a burning smell, and the gang peered over the side to discover a thick cloud of smoke billowing out from the starboard stern. Even more chilling was the distinct sound of rushing water. Unikitty was quick to glance down through one of the grating plates in the floor, and even in the dim light, she could see the cabins below filling up with the ocean. She let out a gasp, "We've sprung a leak!"

 

Metalbeard was none too pleased at the news. He fired off some rounds from his arm cannons; shaking his fist in a rage and screaming, "Stop blowin' holes in me ship!"

 

Somehow, his friends doubted their attackers were going to listen. Instead, the Princess made a beeline for the basement steps-- determined to keep the boat from sinking, "I'll go try and plug up the leak! I'll be right back!"

 

Everyone just gave her a faint nod, only because their attention was directed at the Rusty Spatula, who apparently DID decide to cease firing...since they were now pulling up smack dab next to the Sea Cow, with only a few feet of space between them. More than a dozen grimy and not-too-friendly looking pirates all glared at the sparse team of master builders; no doubt preparing for a one-on-one attack. The only thing that seemed to hold them back was the one swashbuckler that differed from the rest.

 

He stood at the front, wearing an all black coat-- his red shirt matching the scarlet hat on his head, which made the black feather in it all the more prominent. Dozens of scars marred his face, though that didn't deter him from being poised on the ship's railing with such confidence, as if performing this balancing act came naturally to him. Flashing a full set of gold teeth, he sneered in a voice that was decidedly British, "Well, well, well...look what the narwhal dragged in."

 

Metalbeard wasn't impressed at the swagger, and he grumbled, "Captain Rackham..."

 

"If it isn't old Metalbutt..." the rival pirate motioned to his 'friend's' robotical body, "I see you're keeping in shape."

 

"And I see ye' still got your sense of humor", Metalbeard pointed a finger at him, "Don't test me today, ye' sour sea urchin! I got important places to be, and we don't have time to deal with ye'! So shove off!"

 

It was worth a try, but the Sea Cow crew could tell this Rackham character was going to do things on his terms. Without turning his head, he shifted his eyes around-- taking in the sight of Unikitty disappearing below deck, a nervous Emmet at the wheel, Benny hovering next to Metalbeard, and Lucy shooting him a dirty look. The guy was clearly up to something, but instead, he chose to belt out a laugh, "Metalbeard, you are a sorry sight! What barrel bottom did you scrape THIS crew from? I know you're a sucker for hard luck cases, but THIS is just pathetic!"

 

Said captain growled as he whipped out the huge sword strapped to his back and waved it at his enemy, "Don't ye' dare speak ill will of me crew! Their hearts be more pure than any of a lot of ye'!"

 

"Oooh...how rich", Rackham rolled his eyes, "You may as well give up! You're outnumbered and don't stand a chance!"

 

Metalbeard shot him a smug smile, "I've beaten YE' before, haven't I?"

 

He must've pushed a button, for his rival instantly went red in the face and spat, "Well then, let's see how well their 'pure hearts' can survive in a REAL fight!" He motioned to his minions, "Prepare to be boarded! Take what's rightfully ours!"

 

With that, the Rusty Spatula crew let out a slew of battle cries and made no hesitation in swinging over to the Sea Cow--swords raised. But Metalbeard was also quick to go into action; knowing they'd be overwhelmed if he didn't do something. Taking advantage of his enormous body, he spun around like an awkward ballet dancer-- batting and swatting the invaders and making groups of them go flying like rag dolls.

 

The ones who were fortunate to escape his dualistic dance made a beeline for Lucy. But they soon realized their mistake in assuming she was a helpless waif, when she busted out her best kung fu moves; making short work of anyone who got too close. One brave (but stupid) soul began jabbing a sword at her, but only succeeded in getting his weapon lodged in the mast behind her when she expertly dodged it. And when a team of bandits got the bright idea to jump her at once, she proceeded to run up the mast-- pulling the abandoned sword out as she went. The rest of her momentum went to doing a backwards flip over her attackers. She caught him off guard as she landed behind them, and a few fencing moves later, the robbers turned tail and ran as their swords were knocked from their hands.

 

"Ha! This is too easy!" the not-DJ smiled as she roundhouse kicked another enemy pirate, "Actually, this is kinda' fun!"

 

Even as Metalbeard was pulling out a bandit that got stuck in the mouth of the shark on his arm, he turned to his friend in all seriousness, "Don't be celebratin' yet, lass! Look!"

 

Lucy followed to where the captain was pointing. A bunch of the Rusty Spatula crew was climbing up the ladders leading to the highest tier of the ship...up to where the construction worker was still at the wheel. Knowing he was boxed in, his girlfriend shouted, "Emmet! Look out!"

 

The Special caught the warning just in time, for when he peeked over the side of the deck, he was met with the sight of a least a half a dozen angry pirates closing in on him; their swords in their teeth to leave their hands free for climbing. He let out a gasp; knowing he was dead meat if any of them reached the top. So he did the only thing he could think to do. Grabbing the nearest thing to him-- in this case, a bunch of barrels loaded with gunpowder, he lifted them high over his head, and one by one, began chucking the crates down on top of the intruders. In turn, the pirates began dropping like flies, and a few of the smarter ones gave up completely.

 

"Sorry! But I 'barrel-ly' know you!" the construction worker called down to them, then smiled, "Hey! I made a pirate pun!"

 

But Lucy was less impressed with his terrible jokes and more with the fact that her boyfriend just lifted a ton of cargo she knew was extremely heavy. Even SHE had trouble moving it. She yelled to him in shock, "Whoa..! Emmet, why didn't you ever tell us you were that strong?!"

 

The Special raised a brow and blushed, "What? I lift bricks, sand, and concrete at my job all the time! Kind of comes with the territory!"

 

Leave it to him to not think of his strength as a big deal. The not-DJ nearly rolled her eyes, but then pointed, "Behind you!"

 

Emmet swiveled around, only to discover that one of the pirates must have managed to get through his barrage of barrels, for the bandit was sneaking up behind him. But just as the guy raised his sword to attack, a blue blur swooped in and scooped him up and out of sight. It turned out to be Benny, who held the former attacker by the back of the shirt, "Need a lift?!"

 

The buccaneer was NOT happy to be dangled high up in the air. He kicked his legs in vain and screamed, "What manner of witchcraft be this?! Put me down!"

 

The astronaut shrugged, "Okay, if you say so!"

 

Before the guy could realize his terrible mistake in wording, the spaceman promptly let him go, and he dropped like a rock into the ocean. And it was soon apparent he wasn't the only one, for a team of the Rusty Spatula was also flailing about in the water-- all victims of Benny flying around, plucking enemies off the ship, and dumping them overboard. The astronaut surveyed his handiwork and almost laughed, but his eyes couldn't help but zero in on the damage done to the Sea Cow. It could've been worse, but nonetheless, he seriously hoped that Unikitty almost had the hole fixed...

.

.

.

It'd taken quite a bit of nearby building matter, but in due time, Unikitty found herself putting the finishing touches on her makeshift patch. The gaping hole was now mended by gigantic, rainbow colored band-aid, and she admired her 'first aid' damage control with a grin, "There! All better!"

 

But her celebration was short-lived when there came the sound of something clattering nearby. Startled, she quickly ducked down behind some crates, then carefully peeked out. Despite all the chaos going on right above her head, the room was strangely quiet as she spied two pirates creeping around the galley. It was unclear what they were searching for, but whatever it was, the Princess wasn't about to let them have it. She'd let them 'have it' in another way...

 

The bandits began upending the crates; grumbling when they come out empty-handed. So focused were they on their job, they didn't take notice of a frying pan magically levitating off the nearby table-- coming straight for them. Before they even registered it, the invisible force hit the nearest pirate in the back of the head with the pan. He fell to the floor in an instant; nursing a sore bump.

 

His buddy didn't fare much better. The force that was stalking them took advantage of his pause, and proceeded to slap him across the face with a gigantic swordfish. He too went down with a stinky and resounding SPLAT.

 

Only when she felt it safe did the unicorn cat pop out from her hiding spot. That huge fish that got sucked in the hole earlier really came in handy. Even as the two pirates groaned in agony, the Princess let out a cheer, "Yay! I got 'em!"

 

But then, quite suddenly, something or someONE grabbed her from behind; hissing in her ear, "And I got YOU..."

.

.

.

Suffice it to say, the Rusty Spatula gang was being made short work of. There was only so many times the bandits could get their butts handed to them before they finally wised up and started heading back to their own ship. Noticing their retreat, Metalbeard pumped a fist in triumph, "That's right, ye' spineless scum! Run like the cowards ye' be!" He then drew his sword, "Now where be Rackham?! Show yourself if ye' truly be a worthy opponent!"

 

"I'm right HERE, Mucusbeard...!"

 

Immediately, the cyborg captain and his friends all turned at the voice, and let out gasps of horrified surprise...

 

...Unikitty was just outside the doors leading to the lower levels...with Captain Rackham standing right behind her; a sword pressed to her throat.

 

"Unikitty!" Lucy cried out.

 

The less than honorable pirate sneered; confident in his control of the situation. With his free hand, he held up his other "hostage"...all of the blueprints, schematics, and directions to Think Tank Island.

 

"The map!" Metalbeard exclaimed.

 

Rackham wiggled the scrolls in his hand as if taunting a dog on a chain with a treat, "I may not have gotten what I wanted, but it looks like I found TWO treasures to take with me!"

 

It took all of Metalbeard's willpower to not lunge at his rival in a full on rage, "Devilin' scurvy dog! Ye' wouldn't dare!"

 

"I WOULD!" Rackham carefully slid the sword across the Princess' throat for emphasis, "Any sudden movements and I give the furball her last haircut!"

 

The magic cat had stayed relatively calm up to that point, but she wasn't about to be pushed around either. Her fur began darkening, and tiny bursts of fire spit from her mouth as she growled, "Hrrrgh...! You better not hurt my friends, you big jerk face!"

 

"And I won't...so's long as YOU cooperate", the weasily pirate tightened his hold on her, "One false move from YOU, and I'll sink this whole ship!"

 

His ultimatum forced her to settle down. She wasn't about to take a huge risk-- not when her friends could be harmed because of it. Frustrating as it was, with his threat in mind, she sighed in defeat; feeling guilty for putting her crew on the spot. Only when he was safe in the assurance that his hostage wouldn't try anything funny, Rackham held his hand out-- his crew taking the hint and throwing him a rope. All the while, he snickered, "You haven't changed one bit! This is what happens when you care too much! It's what nearly got you killed twice!"

 

With that, the surly captain expertly swung back across to his own ship; the maps in one hand, and a distraught Unikitty under his other arm. As he passed both his prizes off to his crew, he gave a teasing wave to the master builders, "Later, chumps! Have fun being sitting ducks!"

 

And then, to punctuate his sentence, he promptly yanked the court on the nearest cannon. With an all-deafening explosion, the Sea Cow's Stern took a direct hit, to which everyone aboard stumbled with the force of the impact. The Rusty Spatula made use of their momentary dysfunction and started pulling out-- laughing until their sides hurt.

 

None the less, Metalbeard wasn't about to stand there helplessly while his rival injured his ship, his crew, and his pride...and he was NOT about to lose any more of his friends either. So when he spotted the Princess being dragged away, the sheer fear in her eyes caused him to finally lose his temper. Without any thought, he gritted his teeth and broke into a sprint.

 

"Metalbeard!" Emmet shouted, "What are you doing?!"

 

Truthfully, the captain really DIDN'T know what he was doing, and he was too angry to care. Acting on pure instinct, he just kept going; dashing as fast as he could, until he reached the edge of the deck. And then, with his last burst of energy, he jumped across the ocean; taking a flying leap at the Rusty Spatula in utter desperation.

 

But despite his far-reaching, outstretched hand, he just missed clearing the gap between the boats by mere inches. Time seemed slow down as the last thing he saw was Unikitty's horrified face, before gravity made him hit the water. All he could hear were his crewmates crying out to him as he sunk below the ever-darkening waves...

.

.

.

For just a moment, Metalbeard wondered if any of this day was simply another dream...that he was just trapped in his nightmare again, and any second, he'd wake up in his cabin on the Sea Cow, with only his old crew to worry about.

 

But the ocean currents were too strong and the weight of his body too heavy for any of this to be a fantasy...this was real... and he was currently sinking further into the cold and dark water he normally loved sailing on.

 

He thrust his arms upward and thrashed his legs; trying desperately to grasp at the surface, yet for some reason, he remained where he was. Only when he glanced down did he realize his predicament wasn't due to any inferior swimming skills, but rather, because his foot had become entangled in a mess of seaweed, chains, and other debris that fell in the water in the course of the battle. A few quick slashes from his sword freed him.

 

But it was already too late. He'd been under too long, and the breath he was holding finally gave out. Even as he started paddling towards the air above, it was all for naught-- he'd never make it in time. Ironic that the cybernetic body that one saved his life was now going to kill him.

 

But even heavier than his clunky frame was the crushing weight of the guilt that he had failed his friends...AGAIN. First his old crew, and now this one...he could only hope that Emmet and the others would be able to save Unikitty and complete their quest...at least the Sea Cow would be in good hands...

 

He finally gave into fate; his vision going dark as the ocean claimed him...his consciousness nearly gone...which made him fail to notice the feel of some kind of force grabbing him by both arms and pulling him up...

.

.

.

**To be continued....**


	13. The Only Ship We Sail On Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes regroup to come up with a plan to save Unikitty from the clutches of Captain Rackham, before moving on to finally reach Think Tank island. Can our hearty crew save the day?

_Metalbeard...Metalbeard?! Come on...wake up!_

The captain winced at the harsh sunlight invading his one, working eye...then was surprised that sunlight was hitting him, period. What seemed like moments ago, he was busy drowning...now all of a sudden, familiar voices were calling out to him...voices that urged him to stay alive...

 

His eyelid felt heavy, but he forced it open. Although his vision was fuzzy at first, he could clearly tell the three dancing blobs hovering over him were Emmet, Lucy, and Benny. Only when the images cleared up did he note their worried expressions, or hear them clearly when the astronaut said, "Are you okay, man?"

 

The pirate hacked up a great deal of ocean water from his lungs before responding, "Aye... I believe so...even though I feel like a beached whale..."

 

The metaphor wasn't far off. It took all three of his friends to help him into a sitting position-- all the while he spat up the sea and his stomach did barrel rolls. But at long last, he gathered his senses and glanced around; finding himself back aboard the main deck of the Sea Cow...and lying in a pile of hooks and chains...some of which were still attached to him. As he began plucking them off like bits of fuzz on his shoulder, he raised a brow, "Dare I ask what happened?"

 

Frankly, a part of him didn't WANT to know, and his tone made it obvious. It didn't help that his friends were giving him equal looks of dread. But eventually, Emmet found the courage to explain, "After you fell in the water, we started to get worried when you weren't coming up." He motioned to something off to his side, "But then these two rescued you, and we used the anchor crank to pull you back aboard."

 

"I see..." Metalbeard faintly nodded; the shock of his survival making him numb to the news, "...and the Rusty Spatula?"

 

Lucy shook her head sadly, "Long gone."

 

Everyone understood the gravity of those two words, to which the sailor cursed under his breath. But just then, something the construction worker said finally clicked, and he scratched his head, "Hold on...ye' said 'these two' rescued me? Who?"

 

He expected the Special to be referring to Lucy and Benny, which made his confusion turn to outright surprise when the trio parted ways and pointed at his saviors. Sitting gracefully at the edge of the deck were two mermaids. One had flaming red hair and a green tail-- the other had locks of bright blue with a purple fish half. It was the latter who caught the pirate's immediate attention, and his eye widened as he sputtered, "...Marsha?"

 

The blue haired mermaid winked flirtatiously at him, "Long time no see, sailor..."

 

Lucy's eyes darted between them, "You two know each other?"

 

"Of course", Marsha blushed and giggled, "Old Metalbeard and I go WAY back. It's a long story..." She turned to the rest of the crew, "...besides, we've sort of met before."

 

"We have?" Emmet cocked his head.

 

"Sure!" the mermaid smiled, "I was there at the master builder meeting--back in old Cloud Coo-Coo Land. I was the one who spotted that nasty tracking device on the Special's ankle."

 

She pointed to the construction worker, who did NOT need that tiny reminder. Going red in the face, he hid behind the captain's bulky frame and awkwardly chuckled, "Uh...heh-heh...yeah...small world..."

 

To save Emmet any more embarrassment, Metalbeard shifted gears, "What brings ye' all the way out here? Ye' be a tad far from Mermaid's Grotto."

 

In answer, Marsha pointed to her companion, "My friend here, Ariel, came to visit me from the Princess Realm."

 

The redhead nodded, then continued for her, "When we heard the commotion, we raced over to see what happened. And when we saw you in the water, we pulled you up." She breathed a sigh of relief, "I was afraid we were too late."

 

The pirate smiled, both for his friend's quick action, as well as his good fortune...but the reminder of the matter at hand turned his smirk to a sad frown, and with a tired movement, he rose to his feet. As he paced about the deck, he muttered, "Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but ye' kind of were..."

 

"I'm sorry?" Ariel raised an eyebrow.

 

Benny leaned in and whispered, "This Captain Rackham dude attacked us and kidnapped one of our friends."

 

"Oh! That's terrible!" the mermaid gasped.

 

Marsha shared the worry, "Yeah, and Captain Rackham's the meanest pirate in the seven seas!"

 

She was about to say more, but was cut off when Metalbeard suddenly kicked the main mast of the ship in pure frustration. Everyone took a few startled steps back; not wanting to be on the receiving end of his barely contained anger. His voice snarled through gritted teeth, "He be mean alright...and a trickster...and a sore loser who can't accept the fact that he lost the Sea Cow to a better man."

 

It took a second for Benny to put the pieces together...but when he recalled his discussion with the captain the previous night, the recognition made him gasp, "Rackham...you mean...HE'S the one who...?!"

 

"Aye, it is..." the sailor gave a solemn nod; absently poking at his eye patch, "...of all the sea demons to run into out here, it HAD to be HIM..." He cursed is terrible luck and waved his arms in a rage, shouting, "I've had it up to HERE with him and his weasily treachery! He KNOWS I lost one crew, and darn if I'm gonna' let him take me second one!"

 

He spun around, ready to vent some more...but upon seeing his friends' intimidated expressions, he promptly forced himself to calm down. They didn't deserve to take the brunt of his yelling; none of this was their fault...and after all they were doing to try and help him, he SHOULD'VE been thanking them, especially after the crazy stunt he just pulled. With a heavy sigh, he removed his hat in shame, "I apologize, everyone… I got so angry at Unikitty being taken, I didn't stop to think...what I did was incredibly stupid...and I haven't given ye' the proper respect."

 

He then knelt down and, with great care, shook each of the mermaids' hands, "Thankee' Marsha...Princess Ariel..." He then turned to the others, "Thankee' all fer' savin' me."

 

The three master builders each gave him smiles of reassurance, with Benny patting him on the shoulder, "No problem, man. That's what friends do."

 

The moment didn't last long, however, as the trio came to the grim realization that it wasn't until Rackham took Unikitty hostage that all the gears shifted. They were no longer simply playing the game of pirate-- they were full-fledged swashbucklers now. Even the mermaids sensed the mood change, for Ariel spoke in all seriousness, "And speaking of friends, let's get yours back now too."

 

With that, everyone was finally stirred to action. The crew began by briefing both Marsha and Ariel on the events that brought them out to sea to begin with, making it all the more imperative to track down the Rusty Spatula so they could get Unikitty back and get on with their mission. But first came the matter of assessing the damage done to the Sea Cow. As it turned out, at some point during the fight, the bandits had also made off with a great deal of Metalbeard's personal treasure stash.

 

But losing some gold was of no real consequence. The REAL tragedy was the issue of the vessel's main propeller being completely blown to smithereens...not to mention the initial hole that Unikitty patched needed a touchup. They were now officially dead in the water, unless they rode the wind the old-fashioned way. But even less experienced sailors like Emmet knew that would take too long, especially if they didn't know where they were going.

 

Thankfully, their mermaid companions came to the rescue for a second time. Being a fellow master builder, Marsha had the utmost confidence that fixing the propeller would be relatively easy. With the others helping her, she was sure she'd have the ship up and running in no time. As for Ariel, she decided she'd be more useful by heading in Rackham's general direction and tracking down just where he went. One of her dolphin friends would be sent back to alert them when she found the boat.

 

"Great idea", Emmet nodded, "But before you take off, hear me out first." He motioned for everyone to gather around as he explained, "I got a plan. If Captain Rackham likes using distractions, then maybe it's time we gave him a taste of his own medicine..."

.

.

.

 

_RRRRAAAARRRGH!! LET ME OOOOUUT!!_

"For the last time, shut yer' cake hole!" a voice yelled back, "A gal like you will fetch a pretty penny to the right buyer."

 

But Unikitty wasn't having any of it. Having gone into full on rage mode, she pounded on the sides of the tiny cell she got locked into in a vain attempt to escape. But other than a few tiny dents, the walls didn't even budge. Clearly, Captain Rackham was used to carrying above-average prisoners, for the chamber she was thrown in was made of some kind of reinforced steel, with only a small slot in the door to see out of and push food in. All the same, it didn't stop her from trying to tear the place apart.

 

However, after raging for more than a few hours, her strength finally petered out, and the Princess resorted to sitting with an audible "hmpf"; her lip turned up as she sulked. Only when there came the noise of talking did she put her ear to the door to listen. Apparently, just outside in the next room, the slimy captain and his best men were gathered around--glancing over the schematics they stole, if the sound of rustling paper was any indication. His laugh echoed over, "Looks like we hit the jackpot, gentlemen. By tomorrow, we're gonna' be rich!"

 

The magic cat sighed in frustration and spoke loud enough to hear, "I keep telling you, it's NOT a treasure map!"

 

"I know darn well what it is!" her kidnapper snapped, "I'm not stupid! If there really ARE that many able-bodied blokes on this island, with such 'interesting' profiles, I'm about to make a killing!" His tone gave away his sneer, "You'd be surprised how many characters are in need of special 'talented' help...help that's hard to find, and for cheap."

 

The heartlessness of this guy was unbelievable. Unikitty growled, "When my friends get here, they're gonna'-!"

 

She hadn't realized how close the captain truly was, for just then, the slot in the door flew open, and Rackham's eyes glared right at her, "They're gonna' WHAT? Your pathetic crew are sitting ducks, and your 'precious' captain was an idiot. He's at the bottom of the ocean, swimmin' with the fishes!" His voice turned decidedly cocky, "Your friends ain't coming! And the only time I'LL see them again is when I go back to reclaim the ship that YOUR captain took from ME! So get over it!"

 

His prisoner responded by spitting a wad of fire in his face. Nothing super dangerous, but enough to scorch his eyebrows. He blinked in shock for only a second, before slamming the slot shut and curing, "Bloody little sea witch..."

 

The unicorn cat stayed silent until she heard him stomp away...and only after she was sure she was truly alone did the tears start flowing. As she used her oversized pirate hat to muffle her sobs, she took to staring out of the only available light source in the room--a small, porthole window. Since there was nothing but ocean below, Rackham must've figured no one would be able to escape that way, much less fit through the tiny circle. From the position of the sun in the sky, the Princess could tell alot of time had passed since the battle and her capture.

 

...and as much as she didn't want to believe it, she couldn't help but consider the possibility that Rackham could've been right. It made her recall a much similar memory...when she was gazing out the same sort of window; watching her destroyed home float by. The thought of losing something even more precious to her...

 

She began her breathing exercises; mumbling her mantra of "bubblegum...butterflies...cotton candy..."; envisioning anything happy...to little avail...

 

But just as the magic cat was about to lose hope, a face suddenly popped up in the window; startling her so bad that she yelped in surprise and jumped back. To both her confusion and amazement, a red haired lady was smiling back; tapping on the glass and waving. But as weird as the sight was, the unicorn cat was more concerned about escaping, to which she cracked the window open and heard the lady greet, "Hi there! Princess Unikitty, right?"

 

"Yeah!" the magic cat nodded while peeking out to spy her new friend's mermaid tail. Well, that explained a few things, "Uh...who are you?"

 

"My name's Ariel", the girl answered.

 

The name sounded familiar, to which Unikitty perked up, "Wait! As in, Princess Ariel?"

 

The mermaid giggled, "Yep. That's me."

 

All at once, the unicorn seemed to forget her predicament and bounced in her seat, "Wow! I've always heard about you, but never met you!"

 

"Same here, though I wish it was under better circumstances", Ariel shrugged. She was about to say more, but froze when there came the sound of talking overhead. Carefully, she whispered, "I better get moving. But don't worry; help is on the way. Just sit tight and get ready...!"

 

She gave a wink before disappearing back under the water. Needless to say, Unikitty was far more relieved than before...yet, she still had to wonder, "Get ready? For what?"

.

.

.

Things were fairly quiet on the main deck of the Rusty Spatula. Ever since that annoying princess finally settled down, the crew hoped the rest of their trip would be smooth sailing. Battling the Sea Cow took alot out of them. But even so, not all of them shared the sentiment. In particular, one of the sailors was scanning the area with a telescope--grumbling to himself and lamenting over how he was stuck below deck during the fight and missed all the excitement. He silently wished HE could see some action too...

 

...and then, as if in answer to his prayer, he heard it...a soft and soothing sound...a gentle noise that carried across the waves...one that started off tiny, then gradually increased in volume...until it sounded like it was coming from right next to him...

 

He turned the spyglass back and forth; trying to find the source of such a wonderful noise...until the scope came to rest on the image of a beautiful, red haired woman. He almost didn't believe what he was seeing, until he looked again with his normal eyes, and found the lady to be perched on the railing of the deck just a few feet away--swinging her shiny, green tail without a care in the world.

 

The pirate gasped and yelled, "Mermaid off the port bow!"

 

Immediately, everyone in the vicinity caught sight of the lovely maiden, and promptly scurried over to stand around and gawk at her. The mermaid didn't seem to mind the attention, and continued on with her lovely singing--teasingly flipping her hair and belting out a melody that had no words, yet kept the sailors enraptured all the same...

 

...so enraptured that they were unaware that someone not a part of their crew was sneaking through the doors that led to the lower levels...

.

.

.

It wasn't long after Ariel left; perhaps only a couple minutes, before Unikitty heard an eruption of yelling just outside her prison room. With so much tense waiting, the sudden commotion made her spring to her feet--the clear sounds of a fight causing her both great excitement as well as confusion...and a bit of dread. All she knew for certain was that if and when that door unlocked, she would bolt out, claws flying, and pity to the poor soul who got in her way.

 

Thankfully, she managed to restrain herself for one second, for when the door DID swing open, she was met with the surprising and relieving sight of--

 

"Lucy!" the Princess cheered.

 

She enveloped her friend in an enormous hug--not bothering to ask how the action girl got there--she was sure the answers would come eventually. And the not-DJ must have felt the same way, for she winked at the unicorn cat and smiled, "As the pirates say...time to send these creeps to Davey Jones' locker!"

.

.

.

It was a funny sight to see, with a gaggle of pirates grouped around the mysterious mermaid that appeared--practically drooling over her enchanting singing. In turn, her voice belted out even louder as she turned on the charm. Clearly, she was enjoying her audience.

 

But apparently, the charm wasn't enough, for another sailor came running up; tapping his friends' shoulders with great urgency and yelling, "What are you bloomin' idiots DOING?! We got trouble below deck!"

 

Almost immediately, the group seemed to snap out of their trance. Ariel cut off her song; realizing the jig was up, "Oops! Time for Plan B! See you later!"

 

She gave them all a wave before beating a hasty retreat by flipping backwards off the deck, back into the ocean. They only had seconds to register her disappearance, before a different voice shouted, "Hey you GUUUUYS!"

 

Everyone whipped their heads around in confusion, wondering what in the Man Upstairs' name was going on. They got their answer when they spotted a blue clad figure waving to them from up in the crow's nest. Only when he jumped from the basket and slid down--using a sword to tear through their main sail, did they recognize him. It was that crazy spaceman! But how?

 

"That' floatin' astronut is rippin' our sail!" one of the pirates shook a fist at their intruder.

 

Benny was the least of their problems, however, for another crewman exclaimed, "Blimey! LOOK!"

 

Dozens of pairs of eyes followed where he was pointing, and recoiled in utter shock. The Sea Cow was not only fully repaired, it was pulling up beside them! So distracted were they by the mermaid's singing, none of them noticed the enemy ship gaining on them, to which a sailor shouted what they all were thinking, "How the heck did they catch up to us?!"

 

Another one posed a better question, "Why didn't Rackham say anything?"

 

A loud whistle came in response. The crew all turned their attention for a second time--gasping at the unbelievable sight of their captain--bound and gagged. From atop the highest deck, a familiar construction worker stood triumphantly next to the tied up Rackham--wearing his hat. From a safe distance, Benny cheered, "Go Emmet!"

 

The Special puffed out his chest and grinned, "Looks like it's CAPTAIN Emmet to you now!"

 

The Rusty Spatula gang did NOT take kindly to the news, and responded by drawing their swords. Immediately, the construction worker's bravery fizzled, and he sheepishly chuckled, "And, uh...Captain Emmet says, let's get the heck out of here!"

 

"Couldn't agree with ye' more, matey!"

 

From way over on the Sea Cow, Metalbeard was in the driver's seat. He saluted Emmet and continued, "Come keep her steady! I got a bone to pick over yonder!"

 

The Special was more than happy to oblige; using a convenient length of rope to swing across the gap between the ships. He came to land perfectly at his captain's side and took the wheel with confidence, "Ready when you are!"

 

Metalbeard nodded to him; knowing his vessel was in good hands, before using the same rope to jump over to the Rusty Spatula. He shook the deck as he landed--staring down his opponents with a vengeful glare.

 

Said enemy might have been more intimidated...if it wasn't for Marsha also scowling at them; having hitched a ride on the cyborg's shoulder. One of the more daring pirates taunted, "Are you serious? You brought your girlfriend along?"

 

The sailor's eye narrowed, "As a matter of fact, yes."

 

In answer, the mermaid suddenly threw her hands skyward; belting out a lovely, but high pitched musical note. From all around them, various barrels that were scattered across the deck began shaking rather violently. The pirates stared at the phenomenon; brows raised at such a useless attack...

 

...that is, until all the dozens of crabs and lobsters being stored for dinner exploded out of their containers. Like a tremendous wave, the angry mob of sea food descended on the people who were going to eat them, and began returning the gesture--pinching and snapping.

 

For a solid moment, both Metalbeard and Marsha watched their would-be attackers turn tail and freak out, before the cyborg chuckled, "Ye' be gettin' better at that little trick."

 

The mermaid winked at him, "You and I got alot of catching up to do."

 

Their "date" would have to be put on hold. At the moment, they had a job to do. As soon as the captain set his girlfriend down, the two master builders set to work on unleashing their pent up anger on the Rusty Spatula. Metalbeard proceeded to stomp around like a mecha Godzilla; taking out every last cannon he could find. As for Marsha, while her tail left her limited in movement, that didn't stop her from tossing lobsters and rabid fish in the faces of anyone who got too close.

 

As for Benny, he decided to simply adopt the same stradegy as before, and dive-bombed any unsuspecting enemy pirates. One by one, he plucked up any that managed to invade the Sea Cow, and promptly dumped them back on their own ship, snarking, "Sorry fellas--no free rides this time!"

 

But despite all the mayhem, a few of the smarter members of the Rusty Spatula were able to figure just why their once-victims had the gall to hunt them down. One of the crewmen shouted to his companions, "They're here for the prisoner! Make sure she doesn't escape!"

 

Quickly, any remaining pirates that weren't having their butts handed to them rushed to get below deck to make sure their valuable cargo stayed securely locked up. If anything, they could at least keep their dignity and say they succeeded in protecting their investment...

 

...but upon throwing open the door, they were instead met with a very fierce and determined Lucy facing them--a sword drawn. Their shock was only temporary, however, for it was clear that the action girl was surrounded. One of the bandits had the nerve to roll his eyes, "Aw, come on, miss--you're outnumbered. What are ya' gonna' do? Release a Kraken on us?"

 

"No...that'd be breaking one of the rules of the sea", the not-DJ shot them a sly smile, "...but it says nothing about releasing a KITTEN!"

 

Without hesitation, she then stepped to the side, and from the darkness beyond, a whirlwind of red fur, fire, and teeth came lunging out. The pirates had no time to respond as Unikitty unleashed her full fury; screaming and spitting huge balls of flame at her captors. Lucy just shook her head and laughed at the enemy's misfortune of crossing the wrong Princess. As great a fighter as the not-DJ was, she felt it best to just stay out of the way this time and let the unicorn cat have her revenge.

 

Never the less, just as "Team Sea Cow" was beginning to turn the tide in the battle, a booming voice cried out, "ENOUGH!"

 

With that one word, everyone on both sides came to a complete stop. Any other time, the thought of such a grandiose fight literally pausing would've been a funny spectacle. But the sight of Rackham having managed to untie himself, and glaring down at his enemy with a burning hatred, was enough to make all parties halt dead in their tracks and stare with trepidation. He pointed directly at his captain counterpart and seethed, "No more screwing around! We're settling this right now. Just you and me!"

 

"A duel, eh?" Metalbeard cracked his neck and flexed his joints, "Just like old times. Wouldn't have it any other way..."

 

With that, Captain Rackham took a flying leap from the top deck. The sheer drop didn't seem to faze him in the slightest as he landed in front of his opponent--drawing his sword. In response, the cyborg held his hand out to Lucy; his tone firm, "Gimme' yer' sword, lass...it'd be more fair than the tree trunk of a weapon I got."

 

The action girl handed over her foil without another thought, but still asked, "What about us?"

 

He knew by "us", she meant the rest of his friends. He kept his eyes trained on his rival, but answered, "Just stay as far back as ye' can...this be one fight I gotta' handle alone."

 

Both crews then took massive steps back; leaving a clear area for the two captains to duke it out. A tense quiet befell the deck as both pirate leaders began slowly circling each other-- silently daring their opponent to make the first move. The average sized sword appeared akin to a pocket knife in Metalbeard's massive fist, but it was all he could do to try and make the duel more even. His enemy glared daggers at him, "You know what I really hate?"

 

"When some spineless sea urchin kidnaps yer' friends?" the cyborg shot back.

 

The former pirate growled, "When somebody doesn't know when to DIE!"

 

It was then that Rackham wasted no time in lunging for his rival's heart; his rage attack only being stopped by Metalbeard's blade and quick thinking. The two then began fencing; their movements fast and precise as they made their way around the deck in a deadly dance. To Rackham's credit, he was incredibly agile-- able to jump, dodge, flip, and weave his way in, out, and around the cyborg's enormous frame. But Metalbeard proved he hadn't lost any of his chops as he expertly blocked every attempt at hurting him.

 

And all the while, the two argued.

 

"All these years, and ye' still be takin' hostages!" the robotic captain thrust his sword, "Ye' be nothin' but a coward!"

 

Rackham counter attacked; crying out, "I'M the coward?! YOU'RE the one who took my ship! Staged my mutiny!"

 

The cyborg gritted his teeth, "It be less of a mutiny and more JUSTICE!"

 

Just as Rackham dove for him, Metalbeard swung his arm around at just the right time; causing his enemy to fall straight into the mouth of his "pet" shark. The surly captain frantically kicked his legs for a moment, until the giant fish decided he wasn't tasty enough and spit him out. With a stunned yell, he went flying like being shot out of a cannon-- landing somewhere up in the tangled ropes of the sails.

 

Metalbeard's eye darted all around; trying and failing to see where his opponent ended up. Ever the sneaky one, Rackham seized his advantage and ducked in amongst the blanket of sails-- grabbing a rope and preparing to strike. Only when the angle was just right did he laugh, "You think you're so heroic? How can you expect to save your sorry crew when you can't even save yourself?!"

 

And then, suddenly, Rackham came swinging down from the tops of the masts-- taking a wide arc around, and kicked Metalbeard square in the back of the shoulders. The oversized pirate, having been caught off guard, dropped like a rock; falling flat on his face and losing his dueling weapon. At the same time, his rival expertly landed just a few feet away. After gathering himself, Rackham then began to slowly advance on the robotic sailor with all the contempt of a hungry predator. Foil held high above his head, he spat, "You wanted to teach your mates how to be pirates? Well now they're gonna' learn what happens when you steal from the wrong person!"

 

By that point, Rackham was standing just above his enemy, and held no qualms about bringing his sword down with all his might. Lucy and all her friends, knowing they were too late to stop it, let out horrified gasps and screamed, "NOOO!"

 

_CLANG!_

At the last second, faster than a lightning strike, Metalbeard whipped his arm up-- stopping the blade that was surely about to behead him. When his good eye fell on his rival, his stare was full of so much pure loathing, that Rackham could do nothing but stare at him-- utterly flabbergasted. The iron captain snarled, "Aye...ye' be right about THAT."

 

And then, in just one quick gesture, the honorable sailor took his opportunity and knocked the sword clean out of Rackham's hands. As he slowly rose to his feet, he spoke with conviction, "I commandeered the Sea Cow because ye' didn't deserve her! Innocent people shouldn't be caged up!"

 

The tables were now turned as Metalbeard advanced on Rackham in a threatening manner. The scheming pirate nervously stepped backward-- trying to put on a brave face, but his shaking knees betrayed his ever lessening confidence, as he was completely boxed in. The robotical captain leaned in; muttering, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "Now YOU on the other hand...ye' be nothin' but fool's gold!"

 

And with one swift kick, Metalbeard used his enormous foot to shove Rackham into an empty treasure chest-- the force of which made the box snap shut on the hapless pirate.

 

Rather than cheering or yelling this time, both crews simply stared at the outcome in complete stunned surprise. Only Benny had the nerve to break the uncomfortable silence, "So...you kicked him in the chest...INTO a chest..." He turned to Metalbeard, "Was that pun on purpose?"

 

The captain shrugged, "Sure, let's go with that."

.

.

.

To say that Rackham wasn't too pleased to be tied up to the main mast of the Rusty Spatula was a severe understatement. But apparently, the sting of defeat finally made him shut his mouth. His "loyal" crew had either since disappeared, or wisely backed off. Lucy had to wonder whether their foes were just scared, or was there some sort of "pirate code" that said one had to surrender if their ship's captain was defeated? Perhaps it was a mixture of both? Either way, the not-DJ remained alert for any sudden moves, but was grateful for the reprieve.

 

She and her friends turned their attention to Metalbeard, who paced back and forth-- trying to worm any solid answers out of his prisoner, "Alright, ye' ink stain...ye' can either open yer' trap and save us some trouble, or we'll turn this rust bucket upside down."

 

"That's right, mackerel!" Unikitty frowned in as 'pirate-like' a manner as possible, "Show our booties to the booty!"

 

At last, Rackham spoke with a whine, "What more do you want from me?! You got your pretty Princess back AND your treasure!"

 

"Ye' know that's not what I meant..." Metalbeard fixed him with a stare, "...where's the map?"

 

Rackham scrunched his lips; making it obvious he wasn't about to tattle. Marsha, however, was much more convincing, "Better speak up...don't make me use this..."

 

The mermaid proceeded to hold a snapping lobster up to the slimy captain's face. He twisted his neck as far as he could to avoid the pincers...but just as the creature got inches away, he shuddered and relented, "Eeeeuullcck...okay, okay!" Only when Marsha took back her bargaining chip did he groan, "Tell your bloomin' first mate to check under my hat...which he HASN'T given back, by the way!"

 

The puzzled gang blinked, before glancing across the way to the Sea Cow parked next to them, where the Special was still at the wheel-- keeping the boat steady. Metalbeard cupped a hand to his mouth to yell, "Emmet! He says our maps be under that hat of his!"

 

The construction worker raised a brow, before removing the hat he 'borrowed' from Rackham and dug inside. To his amazement, he was able to conjure and pull out the super long scrolls from such a tiny space; muttering, "Wow...how'd I miss this?"

 

He also scratched his head; confused as to how such a disregard of physics even worked. Apparently, it was the same 'hammer space magic' that allowed Metalbeard to store stuff in that shark of his. But now wasn't the time to question it. Instead, he simply shrugged and called over, "Everything's here! And, uh...he can have his hat back now."

 

Emmet then flung the piece of headwear like a frisbee, to which his captain caught it with ease and stuffed it on Rackham's head-- purposely smashing it hard enough to mess up the feather. The conniving pirate was seething in a silent rage, but said nothing as his counterpart turned to his friends, "Alright maties, I believe we be finished here. Let's be shovin' off-- we got more important things to be gettin' back to."

 

The master builders all nodded, before either flying or swinging their way back to the Sea Cow, with Marsha pitching another ride on her 'boyfriend's' shoulder. Only when everyone was safe and accounted for on the other side did the cyborg captain turn around to quip, "Oh, and one last thing! A little 'eye fer' an eye' parting gift from us..."

 

He motioned to Lucy, who understood instantly what he meant. She fired off a blast of cannon fire without hesitation; the main propeller of the enemy ship taking a direct hit. Suffice it to say, now THEY were the ones who would be effectively stranded for a long while. But the Sea Cow crew was hardly worried. They shoved off without another word, save for Metalbeard, who waved a fist and bellowed, "JUSTICE!"

 

 

It took all of his friends' will power to not hoot and holler along with him. They'd save the celebrating for when they were long gone. And the captain must've felt the same, for he kept up a facade of quiet brooding as they set a course back to their original destination. It wasn't until the Rusty Spatula was completely out of sight that the pirate turned to his crew and, slowly but surely, began to chuckle. Little by little, his friends joined in, until finally, everyone felt it safe enough to cheer and laugh at the top of their lungs.

 

Unikitty breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought I was a goner for a sec' there. Thanks so much for saving me!"

 

"No trouble at all, lass", Metalbeard smiled-- glad that he got his friend back unharmed. He then turned to the construction worker with a wink, "Emmet, me boy, what ye' lack in navigatin', ye' make up for in plan makin'."

 

The Special went pink in the face, "Aw, well...it wouldn't have worked if it wasn't for you guys."

 

"Ye' ain't wrong there..." the cyborg captain took his hat off; tipping it to the mermaids who lent a fin when they needed it most, "We would've still been floatin' bouys out there if you two hadn't come along. Thankee' both."

 

B y that time, Ariel had reappeared and joined them on the deck. She giggled, "Anything for friends! It was nice meeting you all! We'll have to get together again soon!"

 

Emmet blinked in surprise, "You're not staying?"

 

The mermaid princess sadly shook her head, "I wish I could, but I better head home to Atlantis. My father will probably be worried about me."

 

"Yeah, and I better make sure she gets there safe", Marsha nodded, "But now that I know where that island is at, maybe I can round up a few more friends and come back with some help."

 

The captain rubbed the back of his head; more than a tad uneasy about the proposition, "Yeergh... I not be too crazy 'bout involvin' any more people in this operation...but somethin' tells me I won't be able to stop ye' any more than I could stop me current crew from joinin' me."

 

His blue haired 'girlfriend' playfully winked, "Got me there."

 

She waved a hand; motioning for the pirate to come closer. When he carefully bent down, she leaned in and crooned, "If you ever need me, just whistle...you know how to whistle, don't you?"

 

Rather than wait for response, she playfully gave him a peck on the cheek. His surprised features reddened so profusely, he barely registered her waving goodbye, nor jumping back into the ocean, with Ariel right behind her. Benny nudged the captain with a smirk and eyebrow raised, "Any other secrets about you we should know?"

 

Metalbeard chose not to answer that. Instead, he got up; seemingly snapping from his comatose state, and cleared his throat, "Alright, enough with the gawkin'. A victory like this be a time for celebratin'...with a feast!"

 

"A feast?" Emmet asked.

 

Lucy recoiled and mumbled, "Hope it isn't more Seaweed Soup..."

 

The pirate chuckled, "Nay, just somethin' a little more appealin' to the taste buds..."

 

With that, he sauntered over to a nearby crate and used a swift slash of his sword to bust it open...revealing all the fresh fruit, meat, and other tantalizing food inside. The master builders all let out amazed gasps, to which Unikitty exclaimed, "Wow! Where did all THAT come from?"

 

The captain flashed a particularly sly grin, "I snagged it from Rackham's galley. For how much he had stashed there, he won't miss one box."

 

After days of nothing but leftover soup and fish, the gang was both happy and relieved to finally be eating something decent. But on a serious note, they also knew they'd need the energy for when they arrived at Think Tank Island-- hopefully tomorrow. Although, after their victorious rescue mission, they were confident in their pirating skills enough that they felt they could take on whatever Lord Business' leftover forces through at them.

.

.

.

 

When the crew woke up the next morning, it was difficult to tell if it was even morning to begin with. The sky was so overcast and all around gray and gloomy, it was as if the sun decided to take a vacation. It didn't help that a dense fog rolled in sometime during the night, making it hard to see one's hand in front of their face. The unnatural silence was eerie enough to put the master builders on high alert. With both an absence of seagulls chirping or even wind blowing, all anyone could hear was the tiny creaks of the boat settling and the soft swooshing of the ocean lapping up against it. For an unsettling time, the Sea Cow was in its own little private universe.

 

But despite no one saying anything, they all collectively shared the same creepy vibe and notion that the island was getting VERY close.

 

"See anything yet, Mr. Benny?" Metalbeard said at last.

 

The astronaut was up in the crow's nest, still on diligent lookout, though the spyglass wasn't helping much. He shook his head, "No, cap. This fog's thicker than NASA's prepackaged mashed potatoes."

 

"Hmm...can feel it in the air...somethin' about this don't feel natural..." the pirate rubbed his chin as he muttered to himself. He then called up to the spaceman, "Well, just keep tryin', mate. For all we know, this island could be right in front of our-"

 

But his words were cut off when the ship unexpectedly came to a sudden and literal crashing halt. Everyone was knocked off their feet as a vibration rippled across the vessel-- a sound akin to an explosion echoing as something tore through the starboard bow. It caused the boat to lurch from side to side so violently, that Emmet had to spin the wheel a full 360 degrees just to keep her steady. Only when the Sea Cow finally settled did everyone dare to get up. Even the construction worker left his post at the helm to join his friends in running to the front of the vessel to see just what they hit.

 

"Everybody be okay?" the captain asked.

 

There came a chorus of 'yeahs' as the builders all glanced over the edge of the deck-- spotting a large cropping of huge boulders down below...one of which was stuck in the bow like an open knife wound. Unikitty sighed and shook her head, "Better break out the band-aids again..."

 

But the hole was the least of their worries. Starting from the rocks, their eyes traveled upwards...and the smoke finally cleared just enough for them to register that they hit a solid piece of land. A mass made up of nothing but a dense jungle greeted them. Beyond that was a grayish-black mountain...made even more intimidating by the fact that, upon closer inspection, the shape of which caused it to appear like a looming, angry skull. No one spoke a word for a solid minute...there was only the wide-eyed muted shock of having FINALLY reached their destination. Their quest was nearly over.

 

Eventually, Lucy broke the silence; her tone more than sarcastic, "Well THAT looks welcoming..."

 

"Unbelievable..." Metalbeard scowled, "...granted, it took us a few days to get here...but we not exactly be in totally uncharted territory...how can it be that no sailor ever found this island?"

 

Emmet made an audible gulp as a dark thought occurred to him, "Unless they DID, but never came back..."

 

Rather than think too hard about it, Benny tried his best to scan the area with his telescope; pointing down at something, "Hey, check THAT out!"

 

They all stared below to where he was pointing to. At various points across the shoreline, thick plumes of white smoke were seemingly billowing out of the ground itself-- the air becoming more hazy than it already was. Unikitty scrunched her face with skepticism, "That is NOT how fog works."

 

"You sure?" Emmet asked.

 

The Princess nodded, "Trust me. I know my clouds."

 

Nobody was about to question the judgment of someone who lived in a place called CLOUD Coo-Coo Land. In remembering the island's blueprints, Benny added, "There must be a machine somewhere that's making the smoke so they could keep the place hidden."

 

"Makes sense to me..." Metalbeard stared into the distance, "And I bet all me doubloons that skull mountain over yonder is where that blasted think tank be."

 

Everyone nodded their agreement, though the captain barely acknowledged the sentiment. His eye was instead drawn to the dozens of guards patrolling the perimeter-- their piercing red glares giving them away as robots, despite being dressed like pirates. It was beyond a miracle the Sea Cow's earlier commotion didn't immediately alert the security forces, however, the sailor hardly cared. He could feel his face literally burning as his rage over the injustice of it all threatened to boil over. His friends were stranded and imprisoned on this hunk of rock the entire time he believed them to be gone, and he wasn't about to let the soulless machines get away with it anymore.

 

Metalbeard growled through clenched teeth, "Spineless...uncaring..rotten...no good...rrraaagh! I'll tear out their insides and mount their sorry behinds over me fireplace!"

 

He made a move to vault overboard-- arm cannon locked and loaded. Only Emmet's hand on his other arm stopped him from charging in, "Hold it-hold it- hold it! Look...I wanna' save your crew as much as you do, but we don't know what we're dealing with here. We should make a plan, just like before."

 

There's no denying the Special had a point. The captain forced himself to calm down, though he couldn't help but speak rather tersely, "Alright, mate...ye' got any more ideas?"

 

The construction worker scratched his head, until his eyes fell on Unikitty. With a smile, he said, "As a matter of fact, I do..."

.

.

.

The life of one of Business' robots wasn't much of a life it all. Although they differed in serial numbers and programmed tasks, they all were created for only one purpose-- to serve their creator and carry out his orders, by any means necessary. None of them questioned the fact that their master hadn't checked in with them for a great amount of time. They simply carried on with their duties until they received further instructions. Such was their existence every single day.

 

Case in point, two such mechanical 'pirates' were patrolling their section of the beach...when just then, there came a rustling sound from the nearby bushes. Instantly, they aimed their laser rifles in the direction of the noise-- their voices flat and monotone, "Halt. Who goes there?"

 

The question was answered when, from out of the fog, came a bright pink unicorn cat-- sporting a pair of black glasses and a matching necktie; her body covered in euro and dollar signs. Trailing behind her was an oddball collection of people; all of them handcuffed and chained together. Had the androids been programmed with a bit more perception, they would've noticed the strange character's outfit was hastily drawn on. Nonetheless, they pressed the more important question, "Who are you?"

 

The cat scoffed as if she were insulted, "Who am I? Why I'M Biznis Kitty. One of Lord Business' top associates!" She motioned to her prisoners, "I was sent here on a very secret assignment to lock up these SUPER dangerous master builders! So if you would be so kind as to take me to the Think Tank, I can get on with other business-y business things that need businessing."

 

The paper thinly disguised Unikitty prayed she sounded legit enough. She held her head high with her nose in the air in her best "I'm the boss" expression for good measure. The robots eased up on their weapons, though the smarter of the two asked, "What is your pass code?"

 

The Princess tensed up for a second-- not expecting the question. With only moments to act, she picked a word at random, "Uh...taco?"

 

Both robo-pirates glanced at each other, before lowering their guns; the latter shrugging, "Sounds good to me."

 

"Right this way", the other added in.

 

The builders collectively breathed a sigh of relief as the androids motioned for their captives to follow them. The group was then led down a beaten pathway through the jungle, with "Biznis Kitty" being trusted enough that she had the "criminals" under her control. Only when they were certain that they weren't being eavesdropped on did the crew speak; keeping their voices at a whisper. Benny's eyes widened, "Man, that was close."

 

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, we're lucky these robo-creeps aren't too bright."

 

"Just try to hang in there", Emmet had to keep his heart from pounding, "They can lead us right to the think tank, and then we'll spring the trap."

 

No sooner did the words escape his mouth, did the group arrive at the base of the supposed mountain. The lead robot was quick to walk up to a computer console nearest the four guards standing watch at the entrance. A few passwords later, the mouth of the enormous skull opened with an ominous groan-- slowly revealing the prison hidden inside. The crew let out horrified gasps, all while flashing back to when Lord Business captured them after they infiltrated his office. But despite their trepidation, they were determined to make THIS time different...

 

...that is, until their mechanical "tour guide" accidentally stepped through a puddle whilst leading them to their doom. Since the Princess was right behind them, the water splashed on her from head to toe; effectively washing away her magic marker "Biznis Kitty" disguise in just seconds. Immediately, her heart froze, and she couldn't help but blurt out an, "Uh-oh..."

 

Every robot in the vicinity instantly swiveled to stare at her; their glowing red eyes piercing right through her. In desperation, she nervously smiled and stuttered, "Um...business, business, business...numbers?"

 

The automatons were no longer fooled. The one who initially waved her through pointed, "Hey! You're not a talking business cat! You're just a regular talking cat! GET THEM!"

 

With their cover blown, the master builders had no desire to let themselves be targets for laser fire. All at once, they broke free of their handcuffs, which weren't locked to begin with, and dove for cover, just as the androids began shooting. Both Emmet and Lucy huddled together behind a decent sized boulder. Yet even when being so close, the not-DJ had to shout over the roar of explosions, "Any MORE ideas?!"

 

Her boyfriend scrunched into a terrified ball, "I'm thinking! I'm thinking!"

 

But Metalbeard, apparently, was through with thinking. All he could focus on was the open entrance door, and he growled with impatience, "Yerg, to the poop deck with this!"

 

Without hesitation, he abandoned his hiding spot in the bushes and made a mad dash for the door--his eagerness so great that he merely shrugged off the laser fire that turned on him. Despite being safe for the moment, the construction worker yelled after him, "No! Wait! This wasn't part of the plan!"

 

"Then this be Plan B!" the pirate unsheathed his sword, "CHARGE!"

 

He rushed forward with a fierce and determined gleam in his eye; swatting at any machine that was unfortunate to get in his way. It wasn't until he actually entered the chamber that he finally stopped to stare in abject terror at what he saw. He found himself in a metal encased room about as large as a football field, both in length and height, with generators and super computers powering cell blocks not unlike the ones in the main think tank in Octan Tower. The red and black cells were stacked in rows of ten; going up at least ten floors on either side, and within each container was a person--a master builder--strapped to a chair with no chance of escape. They all must've spotted him, and/or heard the alarms blaring, for they all began struggling against their handcuffs and crying out for help. The scene of so many incarcerated people was enough to make Metalbeard's heart hit his stomach...

 

...and then it stopped entirely when his eye zeroed in on a lineup of familiar faces. Mr. Doubloon...Polly...Boogie Woogie...Al Lusion...Speed Racer...and Toily Trouble...

 

His old crew.

 

In the span of a second, all of the pirate's inner rage that he kept bottled up for the entire journey suddenly exploded as he threw his head back and screamed to his enemies, "You mechanical monsters! I'll tear this accursed nightmare apart with me bare hands!"

 

More warning bells began to ring out, but Metalbeard hardly took any notice. In just a few flying leaps, he catapulted himself upward--easily scaling the catwalks like a robotic King Kong. His beeline mentality helped him reach his old friends in the span of a few seconds, and thankfully for him, they were all lined up in the same row.

 

A lady with long, dark hair and an eye patch did a double take upon seeing the cybernetic sailor...then began frantically tugging on her restraints while stiffling a scream, "No! Please! Stop!"

 

The pirate called out to her, "Polly!"

 

But his closest crewmate was having none of it. She hyperventilated as he drew closer; seeing nothing but a monster, "Please! No more! Don't hurt me!"

 

The cyborg nearly withdrew; more than crushed that his comrade no longer recognized him. But he wasn't about to give up, to which he slowly reached out to her--proving he meant no harm, "Polly! It's okay! It...it's me!"

 

She appeared close to crying as she recoiled at his patchwork body...but his familiar voice finally made her pause in her struggling, and when she got a close look at his face, she gasped, "...M-Metalbeard...?!"

 

Despite her kneejerk reaction, he smirked and winked, "Well who'd ye' expect? Jack Sparrow?"

 

Using his sheer robotic strength, the pirate tore all the locks and handcuffs off her like they were made of cardboard. The restraints on Mr. Doubloon, who was seated right next to her, were made short work of as well, and fairly soon, the duo was lifted out of the machines. Both crewmen stared up at their long lost captain with a mix of horror, surprise, and strange relief.

 

Mr. Doubloon could barely get all his questions out, "Metalbeard?! S-sir, I...where...how did...what happened to you?!"

 

"It be a long tale of woe, matey..." the cyborg shook his head, "When all this be over with, we be needin' to do a fair amount of catching up."

 

In spite of everything, he gave them a sad smile, and they returned it in kind, like they had no clue what was going on, but were too happy about being rescued to care for the details...

 

...but their reunion was short lived when the captain was suddenly and abruptly yanked backwards over the railing. Both Polly and Mr. Doubloon reached out in horror, "Metalbeard!"

 

From at least three stories up, the cyborg came crashing to the floor--a bunch of grappling hooks stuck in his metal frame. No doubt the guards took advantage of his distraction to pull him down. Before he had a chance to react, dozens of robots dressed as pirates, office workers, and other technicians, all started ganging up on him. Like a red eyed, humanoid ant colony, they piled on top of him to hold him down--overwhelming him. The pirate spit out a string of curses as he punched and kicked in a vain attempt to get up, but it was no use. He was taken too off guard, and now they had him pinned.

 

Pinned down...limbs being torn apart...no hope of escape...

 

For a few fleeting seconds, Metalbeard was no longer in the think tank--not this one...he was back in Lord Business' office; the androids taunting him as they turned him into mincemeat while his crew was dragged away--never to be seen again. Somebody was screaming and breathing real hard, and it took him a moment to realize that was HIM. Could he really lose another body and still live? The voice echoing in his head seemed to say he didn't stand a chance.

 

_"How can you expect to save your sorry crew when you can't even save yourself?"_

The present day snapped back to him when one of the robots shouted, "Hold still or be terminated! You alone cannot resist us!"

 

The sad thing was, he was probably right...until someone yelled, "He's NOT alone! He's just the one who got here first!"

 

And then, from seemingly out of nowhere, a figure came flying in and delivered a roundhouse kick to one of the guards--directly in the face. Before Metalbeard knew it, his attackers were systematically yanked off him and beaten into submission. Slowly, the pirate was able to sit up, and to his surprise, he found Emmet, Lucy, Benny, and Unikitty standing around him in a protective semi circle; flashing their best "back off and no one gets hurt" glares.

 

Without turning, the Special called to him, "You okay, cap?"

 

"Aye...thanks to all of ye'," the cyborg nodded as he got to his feet. Despite the dire circumstances, he let out a sigh; his tone guilty, "That be twice now I let me anger get the best of me...I'm sorry, me hearties. I should've waited."

 

HIs friends didn't seem to hold any malice to him, as when Benny said, "It's okay, man. We get it." He then faced the pirate, "But new rule of the sea...the crew always sticks together."

 

Now THAT was a mantra Metalbeard could get behind. He gave the astronaut a grin and a nod, at the same time a voice called out, "Couldn't have said it better ourselves!"

 

Just then, Polly and Mr. Doubloon came swinging in from above...along with a race car driver, a disco dancer, a witch, and a magician. Their captain let loose a cheer as the party got bigger, "Speed! Boogie! Toily! Al!"

 

Said magician tipped his top hat, "Thought you could use a hand, old chap!"

 

At that point, it was more like a dozen hands. With Metalbeard front and center, his old crew flanked him on one side while his new crew took the other. Standing in a circle, back to back, the long incarcerated master builders were ready to fight. All the while, the captain couldn't help but think that Rackham DID have one point--these machines were about to learn what happened when they stole from the wrong person.

 

Emmet wasn't nearly as confident as the others, "Uh...anyone got any ideas?"

 

By then, a near army of robots had them surrounded. Even Metalbeard knew they wouldn't last long without assistance--they needed everyone else's help. He motioned to the remaining cell blocks; the prisoners crying out for freedom, "We need to free all the master builders!"

 

Speed Racer was quick to point out, "There should be a computer somewhere that can release everybody at once."

 

"I'll leave ye' to it then", the captain rolled with the plan, "Take Mr. Benny with ye'."

 

"Right! Let's do this!" the race car driver didn't even question his leader. Instead, he simply smiled at the newcomer to the group, "Nice helmet!"

 

The astronaut hovered beside him, "Thanks! You too!"

 

Had they not been under attack by robots, the others would've laughed at how the duo talked as if they were on some grade school field trip. But as soon as Benny and Speed took off, the guards used it as their cue to spring into action. In response, the master builders pulled out all their best moves--trying everything in their power to stall for time until the cells were opened.

 

A trio of android pirates got the drop on Unikitty--firing on her without mercy. Only at the last second did she turn and shoot a beam of sparkly rainbow energy from her horn at her attackers. She squinted her eyes and gritted her teeth as the two forces pushed against one another, like a reverse tug of war. But clearly, the princess was soon to be overpowered...

 

...until Toily Trouble and Al Lusion came to her rescue. The green skinned witch came to stand beside her, "Don't worry, my pretty--we got ya' covered!"

 

Both she and the magician each whipped out a magic wand; pointing them at the enemy at the same time that Al spoke an enchantment, "Abracadabra!"

 

In seconds, colorful flashes of light joined the princess' rainbow beam. With the trio combining their magic together, the pitiful lasers were soon overpowered--causing a chain reaction that ignited the guards in a display of fireworks. The unicorn cat hugged her rescuers, "Wow! Thanks!"

 

They didn't have long to celebrate, however, for a new group of androids came charging at them. But this time, the magic cat was prepared and let out a low growl, "Okay...my turn!"

 

Much like how she surprised the Rusty Spatula crew, Unikitty then unleashed her full fury--her fur as red as the fire she spewed from her mouth as she tore apart her attackers. All Toily and Al could do was stare in open mouthed shock. Eventually, the magician muttered in a stunned voice, "Whoa...how, pray tell, does one learn THAT trick?"

 

Things were going just a bit better for Metalbeard, who unloaded wave after wave of cannon fire at the enemy. At the same time, Mr. Doubloon helped Emmet to use the nearby machinery to build a wall around their group to shield from the laser beams. Lucy and Polly also formed their own tag team to provide the guys with some cover...and their skills were so evenly matched, they actually carried on a conversation as they fought.

 

"You got a nice mate there", Polly motioned to Emmet, "How long've you two been together?"

 

The not-DJ raised an eyebrow, to which her companion smirked, "Oh, don't gimme' that look. I may have one eye, but I know a couple when I see it." She sliced a robot in half with her sword, "Havin' fun?"

 

Lucy took down another droid with just a few quick karate moves, "Well, we were GONNA' spend the weekend in Heartlake City, but we came here instead."

 

Polly nearly laughed, even as she punched a guard in the face, "Glad you did! Room service is terrible here, though."

 

However, all the joking around cieced the moment that Boogie Woogie came flying in their circle, after a robot kicked him into last week. A painful groan escaped him as he tried to get up, "Ugh...dragsville, man..."

 

By then, the master builders were certain that every last guard in the facility had been called, for even despite their best efforts, they found themselves completely boxed in again. It didn't help that this battle was nothing like fighting Captain Rackham's crew. Robots couldn't feel pain or get tired. And even with missing limbs, they could still get up and function. Add to the fact that Unikitty and her group had also become cornered, and Metalbeard came to the grim conclusion that their efforts were over. He wasn't going to surrender, but he also made a point to say, "It be an honor servin' with ye', maties..."

 

With androids at every angle, the builders stood ready for the final blow; prepared to at least go down fighting...

 

...until Emmet happened to spot a bottle filled with colorful sand on a nearby table. For seemingly no reason, he picked it up, to which one of the robots shouted, "Hey! That's my sand art!"

 

Shockingly, the construction worker grinned as he held the bottle over his head; yelling, "So, got us cornered, eh? Well look what I got!" Then, to everyone's shock, he began dancing and singing, "I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!"

 

Everybody, even the guards, stared at the Special; wondering if he'd gone crazy. Lucy's eyes widened, "What are you DOING?!"

 

Still dancing, Emmet smiled, "It's called...a distraction!"

 

His eyes were focused elsewhere, and too late, the robots all turned to see what he was looking at. On an upper platform, both Benny and Speed Racer glanced down at their once-captors with smug grins--pushing a button on the wall. In just seconds, every last cell block in the facility opened at once; releasing all the master builders from their captivity. People from all walks of life, of all genders, races, abilities, shapes, and sizes, came raining down on their oppressors; shouting vengeful battle cries.

 

And all one stupefied robot could mutter was, "Everything is NOT awesome..."

.

.

.

"I'm so sorry for lettin' this happen. I believed ye' all lost forever", Metalbeard sighed, "If I'd of known ye' were here, I would've come for ye' long ago."

 

"Hey man, no worries. It's all cool", Boogie Woogie tried to ease his captain's guilt, "We're just glad to be free."

 

When all was said and done, the only people walking out of the think tank were the hundred or so prisoners--all cheering and celebrating their long awaited escape. They hounded Metalbeard and his crew; thanking them profusely for saving them. But as the captain led everyone to the beach, he was less interested in the praise, and more with simply catching up with his old friends--explaining to them what happened in the time they were apart. The elder crew listened intently; both shocked and amazed at everything that changed in the world...which also included making the proper introductions to their captain's recent companions.

 

"So, you're the new crew?" Polly motioned to Emmet and the gang, "Nice to have ya' aboard!"

 

The construction worker was more than surprised at the warm welcome, "So...you're not mad or jealous or anything?"

 

Mr. Doubloon raised a brow, "Are you kidding? We would've never gotten out of there if it wasn't for you."

 

Toily Trouble threw in a wink, "You wee darlings must be something special for Metalbeard to take you in."

 

"Quite so!" Al Lusion nodded, "A friend of the captain is a friend of ours."

 

The cyborg captain breathed a sigh of relief and smiled--glad in the assurance that his old friends weren't cross. He was sure they would assume they were being replaced. It was nice to know even after their incarceration, they hadn't lost their compassion. Case in point, Polly leaned over to the robo-pirate and smirked, "You picked a great crew...thanks for saving us, Craggy."

 

The elder builders hardly blinked, however, the newer crew froze in surprise, making Benny swivel on the captain, "Craggy...? THAT'S your real name?!"

 

Even Metalbeard must've thought it a bit bizarre, for he fixed the astronaut with a playful, 'threatening' glare, "That never leaves this island."

 

The spaceman didn't need to be told twice. He was about to ask more, when Mr. Doubloon spoke, "Speaking of leaving..."

 

By then, the large group had made it out of the jungle and arrived at the shoreline where the Sea Cow had dropped anchor. Only then did Emmet and his friends realize just how much clearer the sky was compared to when they arrived--the fog completely gone. But there was a more pressing issue at hand, to which Al Lusion pointed out, "Unless the old vessel has changed as well, I think it fair to say not all of our compatriots are going to fit on one boat."

 

As big as the Sea Cow was, the magician had a point. The cybernetic pirate kicked himself for not having thought of this problem earlier. Hopefully, maybe there were enough materials back in the think tank to build an extra vessel...

 

...but just then, a voice shouted, "Good thing I'M here!"

 

The familiar voice made Metalbeard turn to find a certain, blue haired mermaid perched on a nearby rock. Instantly, his eyes lit up, "Marsha!"

 

His old flame rolled her eyes, "You forgot how to whistle again, didn't you? I TOLD you I was coming back with help!"

 

And then, as if on cue, a dozen or so of her mermaid friends came popping to the surface of the water--waving to the master builders. At the same time, Marsha continued, "Those missile turrets and fog machines weren't gonna' destroy themselves, ya' know. SOMEBODY had to clear the air for ships to get through."

 

Well, that explained why the sky was so bright and sunny again. The pirate captain gave her a grateful smile, "Glad that somebody was you. Thanks to ye', this island be safe at last."

 

Their moment was short lived, however, when Emmet tapped him on the arm, "Not for long..."

 

The Special was pointing to something coming up fast on the horizon. It didn't take long for them to realize it was a boat...a very familiar red and black boat...and when it came into full view, everyone let out a groan...

 

It was the Rusty Spatula.

 

Apparently (and unfortunately), the ship's crew must have found the means to repair their vessel. Not only that, but her captain had no doubt written down the island's location before the maps were taken off him...and also no doubt he wasn't going to let such a stinging defeat slide--not when he knew exactly where to find his rival. As soon as the Rusty Spatula hit the beach, Rackham didn't even wait for the anchor to drop to jump off--stomping towards his enemy with hate in his eyes and a sword in hand, "YOU! You thought you'd seen the last of me?! Well you thought wrong!"

 

Metalbeard shook his head, "I don't think ye' be in fit shape for a rematch. I'll see to it ye' don't."

 

"Oh yeah?" the disheveled captain snarled, "You and what army?"

 

The cyborg pirate folded his arms and fixed his rival with a glare...at the same time that, from behind him, came all his closest friends and over a hundred master builders...not to mention the thirty or so mermaids standing by in the ocean.

 

Rackham instantly went pale in the face and dropped his sword, "Oh...blistering barnacles..."

.

.

.

 

To be back on the Sea Cow after so long in captivity was a bit overwhelming for Mr. Doubloon, Polly, and the rest of their crewmates. They always dreamed of being rescued, but never did they believe they'd set foot on their home away from home again. It was difficult for Metalbeard to take in as well--watching both his old and new crews stand and relax at the edge of the deck; chatting it up and watching clouds drift by. His body may have been different, but other than that, it was just like old times.

 

After Rackham beat a wise and hasty retreat, a slew of various transportation finally arrived for all of the master builders. Only when everyone's voyages home were safely secured did Metalbeard and company finally shove off--deciding to make a pit stop at Cloud Coo-Coo Land first to drop off Unikitty and Benny...as well as to have a party. After such a long journey, such a successful victory deserved to be celebrated. The proposition made Polly sigh, even as a magic rainbow carried them into the sky, "Never thought I'd see civilization again."

 

"Aye, lass..." Metalbeard nodded, "Fer' as much as I love the sea, I believe I've had enough of it fer' a while."

 

"Same here", Benny was apt to rub off his eye patch and tear away the skull and crossbones on his chest, "Being a pirate was cool, but...I'm happy just being me again."

 

Emmet thought the same, as attested by how he removed the bandana from his head and faced the captain with a sheepish expression, "Uh...thanks for letting us sail with you. I'm sorry if we weren't the most...'traditional' pirates ever."

 

His friends looked just as awkward, especially after now having a new understanding for what Metalbeard did every day. Being a pirate was a lot more than just singing, searching for treasure, and saying 'yarg' a lot.

 

But to their surprise, the captain looked befuddled by their apology for only a second...before he burst out laughing, "Matey, I think ye' be forgettin' ye' be talkin' to a cyborg. Ye' all made fine pirates, and an even finer crew! Ye' can come aboard the Sea Cow anytime."

 

Polly and her friends shared the sentiment and nodded--their acceptance of expanding the crew making Emmet and company smile. But just then, they were interrupted when the ship came to an abrupt stop. So wrapped up were they in their conversation, no one noticed they had reached their destination, until Metalbeard chuckled, "Aye! Cloud ho! Tradin' one island for another!"

 

"Yay! Home sweet home!" Unikitty wasted no time in dropping the plank so everybody could follow her off the boat. As she lead the way into her realm, she turned to the old crew, "I can't wait to introduce you all to everyone!"

 

Lucy would've been just as happy for her, had one thought not been on her mind, "You said Good Cop/Bad Cop was holding down the fort while you were gone, right? Wonder what THEY'VE been up to..."

 

"Oh, don't worry. They're pretty capable", the princess turned a corner, "I'm sure everything's just...fine?"

 

Her words died in her mouth, and the group came to a halt when they were met with a rather distressing sight. A great portion of Cloud Coo-Coo Land was in a state of pure chaos...or, at least, more chaotic than usual. All around, people ran screaming--in fear or delight, it was hard to tell. What WASN'T hard to spot was the parade of buildings and houses that came literally stomping through like Godzilla--brought to life by a spell either gone totally wrong or totally right.

 

In any case, the unbelievable spectacle left the gang so dumbfounded, they almost didn't notice Good Cop running up to them; out of breath and frazzled beyond all reason, "Unikitty! Thank the Man Upstairs you're back! Michelangelo and DaVinci wanted to make 'living art', and Gandalf got involved, and Abe won't listen to me, and-"

 

Just then, Abraham Lincoln came gliding by on his fancy throne, to which Bad Cop switched in and yelled into a megaphone, "Abe! Get your flying rocket chair back here immediately!"

 

Lincoln stuck his tongue out, "Emancipate THIS!"

 

The former president flung his top hat like a frisbee; clocking the policeman in the head. All he could do was stand there and groan with the most desperate 'help me' expression, like he'd rather be stopping a bank robbery than dealing with this mess.

 

Everyone stared in confusion, until Metalbeard spoke, "I believe this be a tale for another time."

 

"Yep..." Benny nodded, "A tale shared among us pirates."

 

At last, the gang burst out laughing at the absurdity of it all. Their victory party would have to be put on hold, but Metalbeard didn't mind. Whatever the challenge was, he knew he could handle it, because now he had BOTH of his families back again.

 

[Chapter art](http://kartoon12.deviantart.com/art/Me-Hearty-Crew-660197935)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Cameos a plenty were in this one! Claire the receptionist is from Jurassic World (after what happened in the movie, I'm sure most of Business' new staff is all the recently unemployed workers from the island XDXD). Ariel is obviously from the Little Mermaid. As stated in the writing itself, Marsha the Mermaid is the one who spotted the tracking device on Emmet in the movie (the one who shouts "what's that on his ankle?")--I got her name from the "Calling All Master Builders" movie tie in book. And obviously, there was also Metalbeard's old crew (which you can see during Metalbeard's flashback in that still shot that says "Me Hearty Crew"). Other than the Flash and Speed Racer, none of them had listed names, so all the names used here, I made up. (Although, Metalbeard's real name, "Craggy", I found on his Brickepedia page.) Originally, there were also going to be cameos from Pirates of the Caribbean, but I haven't seen much of the movies and know little about them, so I scrapped the idea and made up my own pirate villain instead (who gets his name from the Red Rackham character from The Adventures of TinTin). There's still a few POTC references scattered around, along with nods to the Little Mermaid, the Goonies, and Muppet Treasure Island (which is where the song came from).
> 
> Getting serious, though, Metalbeard gets so little attention in fan fics. Seeing his "before" picture, he already had a metal beard, eye patch, hook hand, and peg leg, which made me think, "there's gotta' be a story behind THAT". It was weird writing a flashback for another flashback, but also fun. I get the feeling Metalbeard is an oddball in the "pirate community". It was also fun to sort of pair him up with Benny, since that's a pairing I support, yet don't see alot. (And this isn't the last time we'll see it.)
> 
> Coming Up Next: A series of five, short one shots, all revolving around President Business trying to prove to everyone that he's turned over a new leaf. Will the Master Builders finally accept his apology? And can he really fix his terrible mistakes?


	14. Road to Reform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of five, short one shots, all revolving around President Business trying to prove to everyone that he's turned over a new leaf. Will the Master Builders finally accept his apology? And can he really fix his terrible mistakes?

_"Emmet...Emmet...."_

The construction worker opened his eyes at the sound of a mysterious, yet familiar voice calling out to him. But that wasn't nearly as strange as the fact that he found himself standing in a plain white field that stretched out in all directions--seemingly for eternity. There was nothing as far as the eye could see, save for the starlit night sky above him; an empty world that very much reminded him of his journey into his own mind space.

 

_"Emmet...over here..."_

The soft, beckoning voice sounded as if it were coming from everywhere, and yet, nowhere at the same time. None the less, the Special spun in a circle; trying to pinpoint the source--all while wondering just what exactly was going on.

 

...and then, from literally out of thin air, an apparatition slowly materialized in front of him...and his breath caught in his throat when he recognized the welcoming form of--

 

"Vitruvius!"

 

Emmet wasted no time in running over to greet his old mentor; staring at the ghost in shocked amazement, "Wow! I can't believe it! I haven't seen you since..."

 

But both his smile and his voice trailed off when he realized what he was about to say--the memory of the last time he physically saw his teacher coming to the surface. The wizard sadly nodded, "That day...I know..." Quickly, he perked up, "...it's nice to see you again as well, my son."

 

Regardless of the strange reunion, the construction worker scratched his head in confusion, "But how did you get here? Where IS here?" He glanced around, "Is this another vision?"

 

"Not exactly..." the wise man waved his magic staff for emphasis, "...my new ghostly powers allow me to enter your dreams."

 

"My dreams...?" the Special finally looked down for the first time since arriving in this odd world; finding himself wearing his powder blue striped pajamas...and suddenly, the events leading up to his situation came flooding back. He had eaten dinner with Lucy, before settling in on the double decker couch to watch some Scooby Doo reruns. He must have fallen asleep not long after...that, and the polka dotted fish that came swimming through the air and around his head was sort of a big indicator. He sheepishly chuckled, "Oh...right."

 

Before he could fully contemplate his dream world, he was snapped to attention when Vitruvius began explaining, "You've come a long way since the first time I met you, and I'm very proud of you, dear boy."

 

Emmet couldn't help but smile and blush at the praise, "Thanks."

 

The ghost smirked as well, but quickly turned serious, "I apologize for not visiting you or the others much sooner, but in being an apparition, I can't stay in the mortal plane for long. So when I can gather the strength to make visits like this, I have to make it count."

 

He began floating back and forth, as if pacing in midair, to which the Special kept quiet; sensing an urgent speech coming on. Sure enough, the wizard turned to his protégé', "Important changes are coming to all the realms...and President Business will be at the forefront of those changes. He's a man who wants to reform, but doesn't quite know how to do it." He put a hand over his chest, "He's made plenty of athstetic improvements, but his true transformation must come within his own heart."

 

Emmet raised an eyebrow, "Um...no offense, but...if it's Business you're worried about, why didn't you go in HIS dreams?"

 

The ghostly teacher sighed, "I gather that he wouldn't be as excited as you to see me. He listened to you before; perhaps he will again."

 

Now the construction worker was beyond confused, "Listen to me about what?"

 

Vitruvius scratched his chin, "The President has been wisely staying out of the spotlight for the past few months, but he can't keep quiet for much longer. The situation is becoming delicate, and these next few days could make or break him. It doesn't help that most, if not all, of the master builders are still understandably unforgiving towards him." He pointed at his student with his wand, "It may very well be up to YOU to be his sole champion and supporter."

 

"M-ME?" the Special drew back in surprise, "But...what can I do?"

 

Despite his earlier seriousness, the wizard chuckled, "You're a much better leader than you think. Just be there for him. Keep him on the right path. Man Upstairs knows the guy needs a friend." He tapped Emmet on the shoulders with his staff, in the same fashion as when he told him about the prophecy, "I have every faith in you."

 

Leave it to the old wise man to speak in riddles. But even though Emmet wanted to ask more questions, he decided against it. If the TAKOS Tuesday incident taught him anything, it was that Vitruvius was most likely right. Somehow, the wizard knew when to give straight answers, and when to leave it up to the student to figure out the problem themselves. So instead, the construction worker took a deep breath; praying he'd make his teacher proud again when he said, "Alright...I'll...I'll try..."

 

"Very good", the ghost nodded, before switching his staff to his other hand, "I believe it's time I took my leave, though I'm sure we'll speak again...good luck to you."

 

With that, the specterly sensei began floating away; his body flickering in and out of existence as he started crossing back over to the afterlife. Only then did a thought suddenly occur to the Special, to which he waved up at his old friend, "Wait! One last thing!"

 

The wizard paused long enough for his young ward to ask, "Speaking of the master builders...do YOU...forgive Business?"

 

There was an awkward pause, and for a moment, Emmet wondered if he'd hit a nerve. It's hard to stay civil when one gets decapitated. But eventually, Vitruvius spoke, "...for the most part, yes. It's unwise to harbor hate...and in becoming a ghost, I've since gained a much larger perspective on things."

 

The way he was talking, it sounded like he knew more, but didn't want to reveal just what it was. The Special tilted his head, "What do you mean by that?"

 

Vitruvius gave him a rather strange look, before answering, "I'll explain another day...when the right time comes..." He then evaporated into the starry abyss--moaning a not-so-scary, "Wwwoo00oo00ooo...."

 

For a full minute, Emmet simply stood there; trying to soak in and contemplate everything the wizard told him. How was he supposed to succeed when he didn't even know just what exactly he was supposed to do? He wanted to think it over more, but found it difficult, considering the entire world was starting to fade away from under his feet; the distant buzzing of his alarm clock rousing him into consciousness. What a fine time to start waking up. But just before he left the land of nod entirely, all the Special could mutter was, "Note to self--no more Scooby Doo before bed..."

.

.

.

"Mr. President?"

 

Business was so engrossed in the paperwork he was filling out, he didn't even hear his secretary come into his office. He paused mid signature to glance up at Claire, who was carrying a stack of documents that was double her height. She winced at the weight of it, "Uh...more building permits for you to sign."

 

The world leader suppressed a groan. And just when he thought he was finished with the FIRST stack...his hand was going to hate him by the end of the day. A heavy sigh escaped him, "Thanks...you can set 'em right there."

 

He motioned to the skyscraper of forms still waiting in his inbox. As Claire added to the pile on his desk, he shook his head; not taking his eyes off his work, "We really need to hire more staff."

 

"I'm doing my best, sir...the number of people looking for jobs has been pretty slim..." the red head shrugged, "I DID interview a couple hopefuls. One of them's an engineer...though I had to tell her we don't really have a robotics division anymore..."

 

The President shot her a peculiar look, to which Claire awkwardly smiled and tried to save face, "But I mean...I told her her skills could still be very useful. She said she'd think about it."

 

Business was on the verge of blurting out the word 'acceptable', but restrained himself at the last second and tried a smirk, "Nice work. Thank you."

 

Claire couldn't tell if he genuinely meant that compliment or not, but wasn't about to chance questioning it. She merely nodded and began to take her leave...

 

...until her boss suddenly added, "Have fun at the office party tonight."

 

Instantly, she froze midstride. She was so sure her and the others in Accounting had kept pretty quiet about their little shindig. How did he find out? And surely he would've figured out he incidentally wasn't invited. The only word she could form was a nervous, "Um..."

 

Knowing she was about to 'correct' her 'accidental' oversight, the politician waved her away; his voice casual, "You guys enjoy yourselves. I got too much work to do."

 

Well, he wasn't exactly lying. She took the cue to heave a sigh of relief; muttered a 'thank you', then promptly left before the moment became even more uncomfortable. After that, the office was completely quiet for a very long time--the only sound coming from Business' non-stop scribbling. It got to a point where he was just barely skimming over the forms--signing each one as quickly as possible to make the mountain disappear. He couldn't help but grumble; he never had to worry about this stuff back when his robots did all the work...and the fact that everything pretty much stayed the same helped. No need to get a permit to make a weird building that wasn't allowed to begin with. Now, however, orders were coming in non-stop, from all across the realms. He almost forgot the days when he was stuck in a cubical--pushing papers for the previous president...funny how life came full circle.

 

One after another, the requests became exponentially outlandish. A fancy saloon in the old west...a dragon pen for Middle Zealand...a slew of castles for the Princess world...when did it all end? Only when he came across a permit from the Ghostbusters asking about constructing a new containment unit for their captured spirits did Business finally throw his hands up. He had enough ghosts haunting him as is. It was time for a break. After a quick stop at the nearby water cooler, he flopped back down in his desk chair--sipping the cup of water as he stared out the wall length windows for a long moment.

 

From the high vantage point, he could gaze down at every square inch of Bricksburg--the city he once held in an iron grip, and was now lucky he was holding it together at all. Granted, it looked much better than it did a few months ago, but there was still no ignoring the damaged areas dotted around. Ironic how he used to have eyes and ears everywhere--seemingly on top of every last activity going on in his city...and now suddenly, everyone and their mother was watching HIM instead. His fast talking 'car salesman' act of winning people over wasn't going to work anymore.

 

...it was VERY tempting to don his power suit once more...and every day, he had to resist the urge; telling himself what he did was wrong. He didn't have to be mean to get what he wanted...never the less, it was hard not to wish things were back to the way they once were. At least then, he knew exactly what to do.

 

With that thought in mind, the President reached over and unlocked a special compartment in his desk. The only contents of the dusty drawer was a single, framed photograph. He contemplated it for a long moment--staring at himself...his younger self, that is, judging by the lack of grey in his hair. But what really drew in the politician's gaze was the brown haired lady sharing the photo space. The picture, of course, remained silent, but smiled up at him as if saying, "come on, Pres--cheer up!"

 

But said world leader could only frown at a past long behind him, to which he mumbled out loud, "I'm sorry..."

 

"I know you are."

 

Business practically jumped ten feet in the air at hearing another voice in the room. He swiveled in his chair to find a familiar construction worker standing awkwardly nearby. How long was he there?

 

"Emmet?! I, uh..." the President was too startled to form words. He quickly scrambled to shove the photo back in his desk, before fiddling with the piles of paperwork; playing it off like he wasn't surprised, "Uh...what are YOU doing here?"

 

The Special rocked on his heels; appearing as innocent as ever, "Well, I...was just in the neighborhood, and...thought I'd check up on you, and...just see how you were doing."

 

His less than confident answer caused the politician to eye him up and down suspiciously. He then glanced around his office; wondering if there was more to this unexpected visit...or if someone else was accompanying the master builder. Either way, Business continued to shuffle the documents on the desk with a sigh, "I haven't put on the helmet and cape again, if that's what you're asking."

 

"Yes..." Emmet blurted out, before backtracking, "I mean no! I mean sort of...I, um..."

 

The construction worker bounced where he stood; acting as if he had ants in his pants, to which the President rolled his eyes, "What do you want, Brickowski?"

 

His tone didn't come out accusing or overly mean--more like he was desperate to get straight to the point. To that end, the Special cleared his throat and tried again, "Um...do you wanna'...get an overpriced coffee or something?"

 

Business blinked at such an out of the blue offer...and then, for the first time that day, he half heartedly laughed, "Still following the instructions?"

 

Emmet chuckled as he shrugged, "Old habits die hard, I guess."

 

The world leader shook his head, "If you only knew..."

 

The master builder felt it safe to finally approach the President; coming to stand next to him. The two took to staring out the windows together for a long time--both sitting in a companionable silence. The construction worker drew in a breath of awe at the scenic view of the city; a vantage point he never noticed before...

 

...it was also impossible to not notice just how quiet and empty Business' office was...he pondered just how lonesome it was up at the top, in more ways than one.

 

The atmosphere seemed frozen in time...which reminded Emmet of a certain something, to which he eventually gathered the nerve to ask, "So...how come?"

 

His companion glanced over at him; unibrow raised, which made the Special continue, "How come you wanted to freeze everything?"

 

Business stared blankly at his visitor, both in surprise and slight confusion. He hadn't been expecting such a question--one that, strangely, he was never asked. Though then again, when one staffs the entire building with robots, no one second guesses their leader; they simply respond with the answers they were programmed to give. He thought about how to word his response; his shoulders sagging as he realized with a pathetic sadness that the more he contemplated his master plan, the more dumb it sounded in hindsight. But at long last, he answered, "Things can get dangerous when you're constantly changing everything. I just thought that...everything would be better my way...safer...I just wanted to create a perfect world..."

 

But he learned the hard way that nothing could ever truly be perfect--not entirely...but it was a little too late for THAT revelation. He slumped in his chair in defeat.

 

...until Emmet replied, "But it already WAS perfect."

 

The world leader perked up as the construction worker said in an honest tone, "You know...Octan DID make some really good stuff." He shrugged as he explained, "Sure, some of the builders thought it was bland, but at least it was practical. And between you and me...I don't think all your rules were that bad. I always liked waking up and saying good morning to everyone and greeting the day with a smile...I still do...and I think others do too." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Just, you know...it's kinda' better to give people a choice than to force them."

 

Business took a moment to soak in the builder's words, before biting his lip--his expression utterly mortified, "I took things too far, didn't I?"

 

Emmet winced, "...kinda', yeah."

 

There came another awkward pause, until the Special coughed, "But, uh...word on the street is that most people have actually forgiven you. I think everyone just wants things to go back to normal."

 

The politician was grateful for his companion's optimism, yet wasn't completely fooled by it, and scoffed, "Really? And that includes the master builders?"

 

"Uh..." the construction worker couldn't worm his way out of THAT question.

 

Recalling the 'Think Tank Island' incident, Business shook his head and spoke rather frank, "You don't have to sugar coat it...I know what they think of me; what they say about me..." He folded his arms, as if even he was disgusted with himself, "...and they're right."

 

He practically deflated like a balloon, and made a move to lean against his desk...only to accidentally disturb the stacks of forms he had yet to sign. The skyscraper of paper toppled over--upsetting the other stacks like a domino effect, and soon, all his hard work was mixed up and scattered across the floor. It took everything in the politician's will power to not throw a tantrum. Doing so would only throw more fire on his already ruined reputation. So instead, he nullified his anger to just a few muttered curses, before circling around the desk and bending over to pick up all the documents.

 

The master builder made a move to assist, "Here, let me hel-"

 

"-it's okay. I got it", the President held up a hand to stop him, "I made the mess. I'll clean it up."

 

Emmet didn't want to make him even madder, so he took to just watching Business in a sad silence as he started organizing the papers into neat piles; his face half frustrated, half desperate. While he refused to look up, eventually he spoke; more to himself than to his visitor, "That's kind of how all of this is, really...it's the only reason I haven't stepped down as president."

 

For someone who loved being in control, such a blunt admission caused the construction worker to be taken aback. The President added, "I don't wanna' saddle anyone else with the job of fixing the mess that's my responsibility."

 

 

He carried on with separating the documents...until a hand reached into his line of vision and swiped a few forms. He finally glanced up to find the master builder had bent down and began organizing the forms. Every few seconds, he'd peek at the politician's own piles--making sure to straighten them exactly like his. Business couldn't help but be impressed at Emmet's tidiness and attention to detail...so much so that he wasn't even upset that the Special hadn't asked his permission first.

 

They carried on for a few minutes, until Emmet interrupted the quiet, "You can't keep doing all this yourself."

 

The Special motioned all around him, and the President realized he wasn't just referring to the stacks of papers. The builder continued, "You're the one who said 'everything's cool when you're part of a team', and 'everything's better when we stick together'."

 

The world leader rolled his eyes at his own theme song being used against him, "Sure...but what team would possibly wanna' help ME?"

 

Emmet scratched his chin as he thought. There was really only one idea he had in mind...and it was either going to be his greatest plan ever, or his stupidest one. He could only pray for the former as he answered, "I think it's time for a business meeting..."

.

.

.

"Rubbish! Pure, unadulterated rubbish!"

 

Emmet instinctively ducked his head as Shakespeare threw a feathered quill pen at him like a dart. It lodged itself in the podium the Special was standing on, making him groan out a sigh. This crowd was going to be harder to convince than he thought.

 

With the help of Lucy (and some e-mailing carrier pigeons), the construction worker called on as many master builders as he could to gather at Bruce Wayne's house (seeing as how the new Dog was still being built). The sheer number of builders had doubled over the past few meetings, to the point the billionaire's mansion could no longer contain them all. So they all had to make do with assembling on his front lawn. At first, everyone was more than happy to answer the call--curious as to what the guy who saved the world had to say. And in that respect, Emmet now found himself in the strange position of having to fill in for Vitruvius as leader of the meeting. He had to wonder if the wizard's faith in him was misplaced--all seeing ghost or not. But for the sake of the future of the realms, the Special was determined to try his best. Although, he also thought it best to not tell anyone that a spirit visited him in his dreams and told him to do this. People would believe he was crazy...

 

...but it didn't much matter...because when he revealed the reason for the gathering, everyone proclaimed him a lunatic regardless. Understandably, no one was excited to discuss the topic of the President, and just the suggestion of helping the ex-villain was enough to cause an uproar.

 

"Why should we help him?!" an old prospector from the Wild West scowled, "What did that varmint ever do for us?!"

 

Everyone within his earshot yelled their agreement; their protests so loud that the construction worker couldn't get a word in edgewise. But before things completely spiraled out of hand, Unikitty, who was standing next to him, went red in the face as she screamed into the microphone, "GUYS!"

 

Instantly, the crowed clammed up. They knew better than to be on the wrong end of her outbursts. She sucked in a breath before continuing in a normal tone, "Come on, everybody! We came all this way. Can't you just let him talk for a sec?"

 

The audience respected the Princess and calmed down. Only then did she pass the mike back to Emmet, who tossed her a look of thanks before clearing his throat, "Look guys...I've been talking with Business, and I really think he wants to do better. He's been trying to make changes, but he can't do it himself...if someone doesn't support him, he might have a relapse."

 

"And why be it our problem?" a Middle Zealand knight scoffed, "How do we ascertain that his path is now straight?"

"Because he could've Kragled me and the world when he had the chance, but didn't! He could've kept quiet about the second Think Tank, but didn't!" the Special insisted; his arms spread, "Doesn't that count for something?"

 

For a few seconds, the builders all glanced at one another. The fact that the President backed down from his master plan couldn't be denied. None the less, Al Lusion, the magician, adjusted his top hat as he voiced his concerns, "Maybe...but the chap hasn't exactly shown his face. Dash it all, even that policeman who used to chase us is doing his part to remedy his mistake. Just how exactly does the President plan to fix this mess if he cares so much?"

 

Emmet was dreading this cue since the start of the meeting. But it was now or never. He took a deep breath, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

 

And with that, the construction worker took a huge step aside...revealing President Business standing behind him.

 

Immediately, the audience let out bursts of shocked gasps at the sight of the ex-villain in their midst. Michelangelo (the ninja turtle, not the sculptor) whipped out his nun-chucks defensively, "How did HE get here?!"

 

The politician recoiled at the sheer uproar of him simply being there, at the same time that Emmet threw his hands up to prevent a riot from starting, "Everybody calm down! It's okay! I invited him here!"

 

His exclamation drew many people aback. How could he have the audacity to bring their worst enemy HERE? Thankfully, the crowd didn't go on the attack, though less than friendly criticisms were mumbled in hushed tones. But the Special ignored their reactions. Instead, he pointed to the podium and tried to give the President a reassuring smile--echoing what Vitruvius once said to him, "Go on, sir, you got this."

 

Business begged to differ; letting out a gulp. How he ever agreed to this was beyond him. But he wasn't about to be a total wuss either. He attempted a brave face while slowly making his way to the mike. As he did, Lucy leaned in and whispered to Emmet, "I hope you know what you're doing..."

 

The construction worker held his breath, "...so do I."

 

Meanwhile, the world leader continued to trudge his way to the stage. For the first time in his life, he was beyond nervous to speak in front of a crowd. He tried his best to keep his line of sight focused on the podium ahead of him...yet, he couldn't help but shift his glance to all the master builders he once locked up. Every last one of them stared down at him with either apprehension, confusion, or outright loathing. It made him wish he had his platform boots, but he quickly realized that even if he wore them, he'd still feel miniscule under all the glares. He might as well have been walking up to a guillotine rather than a microphone.

 

He stopped only once to stare back at Emmet; still questioning if showing up to this meeting was a wise idea. The Special nodded and motioned for him to keep going. To that, Business sighed...

 

...only to turn around and run straight into Wonder Woman, who faced him with her arms folded; a disapproving eyebrow raised. He jumped in surprise--eyeing the golden lasso in her hands suspiciously, "Uh...hi?"

The superhero narrowed her eyes; looking like she was trying her hardest not to punch him, "Hold it. You have sneaky ways of twisting your words. We need to make sure you're telling the truth."

 

Without hesitation, the Amazonian Princess whipped the magic rope around the President's ankle--ensuring both his cooperation and the inability to escape. She kept him in his place as she asked, "So...why are you REALLY here?"

 

The world leader was nervous enough as it was to be amid all his enemies (or former enemies, technically). He didn't need to be put on the spot like this to add to his anxiety. Emmet invited him--wasn't that enough? He almost had half a mind to give her some snarky response...

 

...except at that moment, the lasso began glowing with its mysterious energy, and his usual barriers broke down. His only compulsion then was to speak his true thoughts, and he answered rather frankly, "To apologize."

 

Wonder Woman tapped her foot; not completely convinced, "And are you truly sorry for what you did to us?"

 

Normally, the politician would've wanted to answer with something more vague or witty, to try and save some face, but what came out of his mouth was a meek, "Y-yes..."

 

The superhero lifted an eyebrow in surprise, as did a few others. To say his admission of guilt was unexpected was putting it mildly. Never the less, the Princess had him in a position where he couldn't hide or lie, and she was going to savor this moment while she could. She leaned in and nearly smirked, "Tell me...are you afraid of us?"

 

"Yes...and a tiny bit jealous..." Business pouted; having no choice but to give voice to things he otherwise would've never said aloud, "...but I also always kinda' liked you..."

 

Well THAT threw the Princess for a loop. She pointed at herself, "Me?"

 

The President nodded, "You're so pretty and amazing and...and..." His face turned beet red as he sputtered out, "...and sometimesIwearyourcostumeunderneathmysuit...!"

 

Despite him muttering it quickly, both Wonder Woman and anyone within earshot could do nothing but stare blankly at him for a few stunned seconds. Not liking the silence, he whined, "It makes me feel strong!"

 

Lucy did a face palm and groaned, "Ookaaay...too much information there."

 

Although she was beyond weirded out, the superhero replied with a hesitant, "Uh...thank you?"

 

By that point, many of the master builders gave one another awkward glances. A good many of them, for years, dreamed of the day they could sit and watch President Business squirm---a small, but well deserved payback. But now that it was actually happening, to see how small he was without any of his technology, his pitiful moping wasn't even satisfying--it was just pathetic. All the more for Emmet to butt in with a sigh, "Come on, can he PLEASE give his speech now?"

 

Truthfully, Wonder Woman didn't want to release him. But knowing it would be impossible for the politician to try anything sneaky as long as the lasso was around him, she nodded to the Special before stepping aside--motioning for Business to get it over with. The President, in turn, straightened his tie, before swallowing his courage and finally stepping up to the podium. For a full minute, he let his gaze travel all across the gathered audience...to all the cameras trained on him...and even more intimidating, to all the hundreds of confused, scared, or angry faces watching his every move...the very same thing HE used to do to THEM...

 

...it really sucked to have the shoe on the other foot.

 

None the less, what he was about to say was a speech that was long overdue. It was best to get it over with and finally move forward. With a tap on the microphone to make sure it was working, the politician cleared his throat and began, "Uh...hello...this is President Business. Leader of the Octan Corporation and the world...speaking on matters of great importance. I'm sure many of you already know what those matters are, so...no pun intended, let's just get right down to business."

 

He tried throwing in a tiny chuckle at his own, weak joke. But one could hear a pin drop for the dead silence that answered him, and he swore he saw a tumbleweed blow by. It was more than awkward being this exposed and vulnerable...but it was hard to be charismatic with a lasso of truth around his ankle. Rather than dwell on the cold response, he pressed on, "As President, it's my job to have the people's best interest in mind...but when I took what I thought were good intentions too far, I wound up trying to force my own personal ideals on everyone. It's only because of Emmet that I saw the error of my ways."

 

He briefly motioned towards the construction worker, who wiggled in place and blushed at the attention. Business, in turn, threw him a half smile of gratitude, before addressing the audience again, "I've done you all a great disservice...and for that...I'm sorry...really sorry...for everything I did...for all the pain and trouble I caused you."

 

He wasn't expecting some huge round of applause, and nor did he receive it. But while no one was particularly happy, there still came a few looks of genuine surprise at his sincerity, magic lasso or not--combined with the fact that he had the courage to show up to a meeting of all his (for all intents and purposes) enemies. Perhaps the guy really DID want to change? They got their answer when the President continued, "It's now my responsibility to fix this mistake...and I know years of mistreatment isn't going to be erased overnight, but...I'll try my best to make amends...starting with this..."

 

His eyes filled with guilt, the world leader reached into his jacket pocket. For a second, everyone tensed up, expecting the worst...but relaxed when they saw it was just a sheet of paper. He held up the document for all to see as he announced, "What I have here is the instructions that I personally signed, making the art of master building illegal. And while I know that you all have pretty much ignored this rule ever since TAKOS Tuesday, I felt it best to make it official."

 

Taking a deep breath, he held the paper with both hands, "As President, I officially declare...that the law incriminating master builders, and the art there of...is now forever...terminated!"

 

And in one swift movement, he tore up the document--the pieces blowing away in the wind.

 

For a very long second, no one said a thing...until it hit them that the paper that kept them imprisoned or in hiding for years on end was suddenly no more...

 

...and the entire crowd erupted in thunderous cheers.

 

From all around, people were yelling, singing, dancing...even the ones gifted with magic were throwing confetti and setting off fireworks. For a blessed minute, the master builders let loose their unbridled happiness.

 

And during that minute, Business finally allowed himself a smile of sheer relief that his former adversaries were giving him the benefit of the doubt.

 

...well, most of them.

 

From off on the sidelines, Lucy seized the chance to walk up to the ex-villain; shooting him a harsh glare as she muttered, "I just want you to know this is your ONLY chance. If you screw up again...there won't be another do over...so you better make this count."

 

There was no doubt in the politician's mind that had the action girl had her way, this meeting would've gone down rather differently--possibly ending with him in the hospital. Her cold stare was all he needed to know to not underestimate her. He stayed silent, but nodded that he got the picture, to which she walked away in a huff.

 

Emmet, on the other hand, was much more encouraging. He patted the President on the shoulder and smirked, "Nice job, Business...you did good."

 

And with those three words, even with the whole world watching his every move now, Business felt a large weight lift off his chest. It was a small step, but...perhaps he WAS on his way to having a perfect world after all...

 

...just not in the way he expected.

.

.

.

 

True to his word, the President stuck by his promises, and devoted the next month or two to nonstop cleanup duty.

 

He began by visiting each and every majorly destroyed site personally; taking notes on all the changes and rebuilding that needed done. While any intern or representative from Octan could've done the task and faxed him the info, Business felt it better to do it himself. For one thing, it was a more effective show of good faith and honesty. And for another, there'd be less of a chance of a miscommunication with all parties involved. Naturally, some people were apprehensive around him, but most could see he was genuinely concerned, and by meeting's end, they were happy their plights were being noticed and taking care of.

 

The master builders, on the other hand, were much harder to convince. Lasso of truth or not, it wasn't like he was wearing it all the time, and even if he repaired all the realms overnight, they still wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole. Still, it was hard to argue with the politician's results, and bit by bit, their general tone towards him shifted from outright disdain, to dislike, to cautious optimism. And Business, in turn, felt the same towards the builders; becoming more safe in the assurance that they weren't going to kill him (figuratively and literally).

 

However, that didn't change his apprehension when he finally visited Cloud Coo-Coo Land. He came only once, and for someone like him, who craved order and perfection, once was enough. Thankfully, Unikitty seemed to be aware that parading him through the main square where all the people were at was probably not the wisest idea. So she showed him around her kingdom via the sidelines. Her hospitality was more than surprising, and it was hard for the President to get a read on her. If she harbored any hate or revenge toward him, she didn't show it.

 

...and although Business heard rumor that Good Cop/Bad Cop was spending a lot more time there, they were nowhere to be found when he visited...and he figured, with a sick knot in his stomach, that maybe it was just as well that he didn't run into them. He was NOT ready for THAT reunion just yet.

 

Only honest Emmet, with the dependability of a Boy Scout, for the longest time, served as the world leader's support beam. Unlike the other master builders, who watched him like a hawk; checking in only to make sure he was being good, the Special visited or called him every week or two-- sometimes just to make casual small talk. And though Business wouldn't admit it, he began taking comfort in having someone he could speak to who wasn't always walking on egg shells with him. True, the construction worker was also keeping an eye on him, but at that point, the President didn't mind. He was just happy to finally have a friend...something he realized he hadn't had, and not only wanted, but needed.

 

This was made all the more apparent when eventually, the strain of having to rebuild Octan from the ground up, coupled with keeping the other major rebuilding projects in check, AND staying in good graces with the master builders, began to take its toll on the politician's already frazzled nerves. And when Emmet's phone calls started to not be returned, the Special rushed to Business' office to see him...discovering the ex-villain huddled in a corner of the room, hyperventilating, with bags under his bloodshot eyes as if he hadn't slept in days....surrounded by piles of paperwork boxing him in like a prison.

 

Knowing such stress couldn't go on any longer, Emmet recounted the situation at the next master builder meeting. Of course, his plights were met with a lukewarm response. In particular, Shakespeare scoffed, "If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?" And Abe Lincoln followed up with, "Those who deny freedom to others, deserve it not for themselves." Clearly, the builders were still in the mindset that if the President dug himself a ditch, he could escape it himself.

 

 

But Emmet, in that odd wisdom of his, was quick to point out that if they were so concerned about the politician pulling a fast one, then perhaps some of the builders themselves could be assigned to be the world leader's personal advisors. That way, they could keep watch over him to make sure he stayed on the straight and narrow, and he, in turn, could receive the help he needed. And once again, the builders couldn't argue the logic.

 

And so it came to be that Abe Lincoln, Shakespeare, and Michelangelo (the artist, not the ninja turtle) found themselves in the odd position of being elected to be the ones to assist Business. They arranged to meet him once a week, every Saturday, both to lend advice as well as update him on the rebuilding process. The Renaissance man swayed to the artsy side of things; proposing new designs and such, while the 16th President and the poet helped to tackle the mounds of paperwork, and improve any and all speeches to the press. It was a seemingly never-ending task, to which the playwright muttered at one point, "Misery acquaints a man with strange bedfellows."

 

His two partners in crime couldn't agree more...but while at first, their meetings were understandably tense...slowly but surely, the trio began to learn more about Business...his likes and dislikes, his own personal ticks and pet peeves, and most importantly, how he ran Octan. He even gave them a personal tour of the building once (minus the robots and deathtraps of course, which had since been taken out). Admittedly, the trio was amazed at all the various gadgetry and add ons, from a gym, to a swimming pool, to his collection of relics.

 

There was also no denying the odd feeling that they almost preferred to think of Business solely as the heartless villain. For the more they got to know him, and see him in his day-to-day life, the harder it was to stay angry at him. Clearly, he WAS a smart guy. Even if he felt to villainy, he didn't win the presidency by being dumb. He never let tiny details go unnoticed, and no stone unturned. Perhaps if someone had given Emmet's speech to him years before, a lot of pain could've been avoided.

 

And consequently, Business was thankful for the builders' help; showing his gratitude with small gestures here and there. A new hat for Abe...new paints for Michelangelo...replacement quills for Will...little gifts of appreciation. He found himself bonding with Lincoln over both of them being presidents, and taking comfort in Mike's art and Will's wise poems. They were far from friends...but they tolerated each other, and for the sake of the realms, that was enough.

 

And on the subject of gifts...

 

One day, the President and his new cabinet of sorts were in the middle of one of their weekly meetings; discussing the realms over coffee and tacos, when suddenly, Claire came bursting into the office. She approached her boss with a document in hand; her voice out of breath, "Excuse me, sir! I'm sorry to barge in like this. I know your Saturdays are important, but..."

 

"Please, madam--calm yourself", Shakespeare shot her a sympathetic look, "What has yon parlor so distressed?"

 

The secretary took a moment to get a hold of herself, before handing the paper to the President, "I just received this from Accounting. It's urgent!"

 

Business was quick to take the memo from her; skimming over it in silence. But a minute later, his eyes widened as he glanced up, "The matter banks are empty? In every realm? ALL of them?!"

 

'Matter banks' was just another term for all the Octan warehouses used to store any and all bricks and other materials for the renovations done around the realms. It was blasphemous for any of them to be empty. But Claire sadly nodded, "Very nearly, yes. When one realm would run out, they'd borrow from the banks in the neighboring realms, and it just dominoed from there. Our most major rebuilding projects have literally run out of new bricks."

 

The politician spoke as if the answer were obvious, "Well, we can just make more, then. Put an order through."

 

"Already did", the secretary had a hint of dread in her tone, "The problem is that the process takes time--TOO MUCH time. This is going to set back our progress by weeks...maybe even months..."

 

Lincoln's expression soured as he finished for her, "And the people can't be left to wait that long...."

 

There were so many folks still without proper homes, or making do with what they had. To have production set back so far would be devastating. They just couldn't give up; not after all the headway they had made. But as the quintet stood there scratching their chins-- racking their brains over how to solve the problem, they could do nothing but draw blanks. They needed materials, and they needed them NOW. Eventually, Claire quietly muttered, "...what are we going to do?"

 

Shakespeare shook his head, "If to do were as easy as to know what were good to do, chapels had been churches, and proper men's cottage princes' palaces."

 

It took a second for Business to translate Will's old world speech...but hearing that poem made him suddenly remember a similar quote that Emmet once told him...

 

_"What I see are people inspired by each other...and by you. Taking things that you made, and making something new out of it."_

...and just then, the world leader was struck with a crazy idea. He glanced all around his office--- wondering if what he was about to propose was short of insane...but then again, if this would make the people happy, so be it...and more than anything, he just wanted everyone to like him again.

 

"Recycling..."

 

Both the secretary and the master builders all turned to Business when he broke the silence. He spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, "We'll take stuff that isn't being used, and make it into something else."

 

Michelangelo seemed floored that the President, of all people, was suggesting such a thing, considering his usual insistence on everything staying the same. But the artist went along with him, "Good idea...but what do we use?"

 

The politician spread his arms; motioning all around the room, "How about this?"

 

It took a second for Claire to catch on, and when she did, she was taken aback, "The...the tower?! But sir..."

 

Business put a hand up to stop her; a frankness to his voice, "Claire, half of this place was just storage for robots that we don't have any more. There's levels that are totally empty, and most likely will stay empty. These bricks can be recycled for something better. It'll be more cost-effective."

 

The secretary blinked in shock, "But...but how...?"

 

"I already took the top off this building once. How hard could the rest of it be?" the President didn't seem too worried, "Emmet's a construction worker. I'm sure he and his pals could figure it out."

 

His gathered cabinet could do nothing but stare at him; beyond surprised at his decision. This wasn't just a matter of giving up part of his own tower that he coveted so much...he was also, in essence, knocking down the symbolic pedestal he used to sit on by a few thousand pegs.

 

Nevertheless, Shakespeare wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, and his face filled with a touch of pride, "Yon decision is a most generous one."

 

"Indeed", Abe nodded, "With malice toward none, with charity for all, with firmness in the right, let us strive on to finish the work we are in, to bind up the nation's wounds, to care for him who shall have borne the battle, and for his widow and his orphan, to do all which may achieve and cherish a just and lasting peace among ourselves and with all nations."

 

Business' mouth fell open in awe, "Wow Abe...that was beautiful."

 

Lincoln held up a chocolate bar he had in his pocket and shrugged, "What? I just got it off the back of this candy wrapper."

 

Everyone collectively rolled her eyes.

 

....until Claire hesitantly asked, "Sire...are you sure about all this?"

 

It wasn't that she was against the idea-- far from it. She just wanted to make certain that what she was hearing was for real, and she still found it difficult to wrap her head around such a ludicrous plan. Business himself appeared a tad nervous, like he couldn't quite believe it either. But before he had a chance to change his mind, the politician took a deep breath, nodded, and awkwardly smirked, "Sure I'm sure. It's time to downsize."

 

With that, he whipped out a pen and got straight to work; the others eagerly joining in on the schematics he started drawing up. The building may have been getting smaller...but one thing that WAS growing was his circle of friends (or at least associates)...REAL ones, and not just robots programmed to be. And he found that THAT was a support beam he could lean on.

 

**To be continued....**


	15. Road to Reform Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> President Business continues to try and fix his past mistakes....but are some mistakes too horrible to be forgiven for?

"So, he's REALLY gonna' do it?" Benny asked.

 

"Yep", Emmet nodded, "When he called me up and told me the plan, I didn't totally believe it at first either."

 

Lucy eyed her boyfriend with worry, "Not that I'm against him taking that huge eyesore down a peg, but...are you SURE this isn't a trick?"

 

The astronaut flew circles around his friends, "Come on, Luce; with the whole world watchin' him, I doubt he's gonna' pull a fast one."

 

The not-DJ shook her head, "Well...you can never be too careful."

 

"I get ya'," the construction worker didn't want to just blatantly brush off his girlfriend's understandable hesitation, "...but...he HAS been making a lot of progress...can we at least TRY to be encouraging?"

 

The action girl folded her arms and huffed, "We'll see..."

 

The Special couldn't blame Lucy's lingering doubt; he could only imagine the things she went through before TAKOS Tuesday. But at the same time, he also wanted to keep the promise he made to Vitruvius and help to reform President Business. It was proving to be more than tricky to play referee between the ex-villain and the master builders.

 

Still, it was nice to have two of his friends along to be both support, and to remind him to remain cautious when dealing with the politician. The trio had first piled into Emmet's car and headed for Octan Tower, after Business had called the construction worker to discuss plans about disassembling the building to reuse the parts in other projects. While the Special was all for the idea, his girlfriend had her suspicions, and decided to come along to see for herself. Not counting their little visit to his office during the "Think Tank Island" debacle, this was the first time she had gone with him to one of his "Business meetings" (no pun intended), and she was more than curious to see just how much the world leader "changed". As for Benny, the duo simply ran into him along the way, to which he chose to tag along.

 

It all led to their current conversation as they arrived at the tower and passed through the lobby as usual. After receiving the customary "hello" from Claire, the trio took the high-speed elevator up to the President's office; all silently wondering what exactly was in store for them...but upon making it out of the lift and down the hall, they found it odd to hear muffled talking coming from the other side of the door...especially when the second voice sounded so familiar. And upon entering the fold, they were surprised to find Business laughing and chatting it up...

 

...with Bruce Wayne?

 

"Oh, hey Emmet! Glad you're here! I was just talking about you", the politician noticed his confidant walking in and waved him over. Upon eyeing the other two builders with said friend, he added, "And...you brought your pals; cool."

 

For a second, the world leader seemed to have an uncomfortable twinge at seeing the unexpected extra guests. But he just as quickly breezed over it and motioned to the man he was previously speaking to, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Bruce Wayne--CEO of Wayne Enterprises."

 

Emmet chuckled, "Oh, we already met him. He's--"

 

Lucy promptly gave him a swift kick to his shin to shut him up. As he grunted in pain, she forced a smile and explained, "Uh, what he means is...Mr. Wayne was kind enough to lend us his yard for that master builder meeting you came to, and we ran into him there."

 

The billionaire played it cool and gave his friends a knowing smirk, "Of course I remember you three. Emmet, Benny, and the lovely Lucy."

 

He threw in a wink, to which the not-DJ responded with a flat, deadpan expression, "Charmed, I'm sure."

 

To their relief, Business didn't catch on to the ambiguity in their stares and shrugged, "Sweet. Saves me a lot of time. Lemme' just grab some blueprints here and I'll be right back."

 

With that, the politician walked away and began rooting through his desk. In the few minutes he had his back turned, the four master builders began whispering to each other. Lucy leaned toward her ex-boyfriend and started, "Okay. Explanation. Now."

 

Bruce responded, "Remember when we were bustin' into this joint, and I asked him about the sound system?"

 

"Yeah?" Benny raised a brow.

 

"Turns out he took it seriously", the billionaire sighed, "He invited me back here to talk about it."

 

Emmet wondered what the President would want with eight foot speakers, but instead, posed a more pressing question, "How much does he know about...um..."

 

Despite the whispering, he dared not finish the sentence out loud, to which the Dark Knight's eyes shifted back and forth, "I'm a music loving billionaire, and that's all he needs to know. Only the master builders know about my...'night life'. And he doesn't even know I'm a builder, period. I'd like to keep it that way, big mouth."

 

The Special wasn't dumb enough to reveal his friend's secret identity, but he was also no expert in all this espionage stuff, which made him pout, "Well excuse me for not being a mind reader!"

 

Benny's face paled when he glanced up, "Uh, guys..."

 

Lucy took no notice, "And really? 'The lovely Lucy'? I thought we were just friends?"

 

"We ARE", Bruce looked affronted at her annoyance, "I can't complement a friend?"

 

"Not like THAT", the not-DJ rolled her eyes.

 

"Guys..." the spaceman started tapping their shoulders.

 

The construction worker scratched his head in confusion, "If you're so worried about your identity, why'd you come here?"

 

"You're the one who said to help him", Bruce shot back, "So I'm helping!"

 

Benny finally had enough and shouted, "Guys!"

 

His three friends all whisper-yelled to him at once, "WHAT?"

 

The astronaut said nothing and simply pointed; making the trio turn...to see Business staring at them, totally perplexed. For a long, awkward moment, no one spoke-- the builders wondering how much he overheard...until he held a box out to them and flipped it open-- revealing a bunch of pastries. He quirked his unibrow and shrugged, "Uh... croissants?"

 

The four builders gave one another a glance, before hastily taking the offered snacks; hoping their host wouldn't question their conversation. As they munched on sweets, the President finally explained the reason for their visit, "Okay, I'm just gonna' cut right to the quick. I need your help with something."

 

"About the tower, right?" Emmet spoke with a mouthful of croissant. He swallowed before flashing a nervous expression, "I'll be honest, I've built a lot of stuff, and I've blown up stuff, but I've never taken anything apart. At least, nothing this big."

 

One could easily tell he found the task of deconstructing a tower that stretched to infinity more than daunting. But Benny quickly came to his rescue; speaking without a hint of concern, "Well, just do what you normally do, just...bigger. I'll do the math for ya'! We can take off a section at a time, no problem!"

 

The construction worker had to grin at the astronaut's enthusiasm. He and Lucy had only run into him by accident and let him tag along-- not expecting anything in return, and he just now suddenly volunteered himself for this operation. If the destruction of Cloud Coo-Coo Land was any indication, the spaceman always seemed to have this strange, inexplicable talent for showing up right when someone needed him.

 

"I admire your confidence", Business pointed at Benny, before turning a bit more serious, "Although...that's not the ONLY reason you're here." He scratched his chin, "You see...this whole thing with downsizing the tower made me realize something."

 

Lucy rolled her eyes and mumbled sarcastically, "THIS should be good..."

 

The politician didn't seem to hear her comment, and started pacing, "It's one thing to have to fix my mistakes...but I still have an image to upkeep. And since super villainy isn't exactly IN at the moment, I need a new tactic. Abe and the boys already tried, but let's just say their style's a bit... antiquated. He winced, "I need someone who's a little more up to date on what people like."

 

The action girl's eyebrows disappearing into her bangs at what she was hearing, "Wait...so, you want us to...be your PR team?"

 

"I'm just getting a second opinion", the world leader tried to correct her, before motioning to Bruce, "You run a company. You're a musician. You must know what's cool and hip, right?"

 

The billionaire puffed out his chest and smirked, "Well, not to brag, but..."

 

But Business interrupted when he pointed at Emmet, "And we're already doing a lot of cosmetic changes around here. So I thought now would be the best time to ask." He tried a smile, "So what do you think? What's a guy like me do to make a better name for himself?"

 

The sheer ludicrousness of such a suggestion made all four builders stare at him for a solid minute. Did he REALLY just say that? Eventually, the not-DJ hung her head and mumbled, "Oh boy..."

 

"...new suit."

 

Everyone's heads turned to Bruce in surprise at his out of the blue answer. Even the President blinked, "What?"

 

"There's nothin' that says a new man like a new suit", the billionaire motioned to his own professional attire for emphasis with a smug grin. It left his ex-girlfriend to wonder if he was doing all this just to humor the President, or himself.

 

"But I like my suit", Business scoffed, "I made it myself."

 

He then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of construction paper. His guests had to squint to realize that the crude stick figures were actually a crayon drawing of the early design of his 'Lord Business' costume. When they all gave him a funny look, he half laughed, "Oh...you meant my normal suit..."

 

"I meant something a little less...intimidating", Bruce raised an eyebrow.

Lucy had to agree and recoiled at the sketch, "You can't seriously be considering KEEPING that thing....!"

 

"What? It's not like I'm gonna' wear it to a meeting or something...at least, not again", the politician muttered, before arguing, "You wanna' know how strong that armor is? Or all the cool gadgets it's got? What if the Duplonians invade again? I might need it for protection!"

 

The Dark Knight and the action girl would've been more than happy to see the ex-villain abducted by aliens. Which made them stare at Emmet like someone betrayed when he suggested, "Got a point there...but, uh... I would get rid of the fire." He shrugged, "Maybe if you changed the colors to something more...calming? Like blue? Or green?"

 

Business rubbed his chin as he mumbled to himself, "Hmm...green IS the color of money..." But then he spoke aloud, "Eh, I don't know. Red's just always been my color."

 

The not-DJ let loose a heavy groan, "You asked for our opinion, so you gotta' give a bit!"

 

"But I already got rid of all the robots, and I'm chopping off over half of my own building!" the world leader whined, "How much more do I have to give up?!"

 

"ALOT if you want anyone to like you again so badly!" Lucy folded her arms in frustration, "You're lucky anyone will talk to you, much less treat you like a superhero."

 

Her scathing remark made Bruce secretly wonder if she meant that outburst for him, rather than the President. But before the argument could escalate, Benny suddenly interrupted, "Superhero...that's it!"

 

Everyone glanced at him; surprised that he finally joined the conversation. He excitedly clapped, "An alter ego! That's what you need! A new name!"

 

The politician wasn't following, "You mean I can't be 'Business' anymore?!"

 

"No, not like that", the spaceman shook his head, "I just mean, like...for advertising or something. Any time you'd use the name 'Lord Business', you'd say something else!"

 

"Like...?" the President couldn't believe such an ingrained name could be changed so easily.

 

"Like...um..." the astronaut wracked his brain for ideas, before blurting out, "Minty Mullah!"

 

Business shot him an 'are you serious?' glare. But Emmet took no notice when he jumped in, "Ooh! I know! How about...Doctor Dollar?"

 

"Common Cents...?" Lucy quirked an eyebrow. It was a mystery whether she meant that for the President or her boyfriend...or Benny for suggesting this nonsense in the first place.

 

"Professor Scam?" Bruce rolled his eyes, "Cheap Skate?"

 

The world leader scowled, until Benny piped up, "What about Biz Wiz?"

 

Now Lucy was chuckling, "Quarter Pounder?"

 

The billionaire did her one better, "Robbin' Denero."

 

The politician could do nothing but stand there and frown. Were these guys taking this seriously, or just taking the opportunity to insult him?

 

"I got it!" Emmet's hand shot up, "Risky Business."

 

The mental image of the President dancing around in his underwear caused everyone to yell, "NO WAY!"

 

At last, Business threw up his hands in defeat and screamed to the ceiling, "Just forget it!"

 

His outburst made all his guests go silent. Without another word, the world leader stomped over to his desk and flopped down in the chair-- turning his back on them with a pout. Both Bruce and Lucy rolled their eyes at his little tantrum, while Benny hovered nearby; a bit confused. Only Emmet dared to walk up to him-- speaking sympathetically, "Uh...you okay?"

 

He knew that was kind of a stupid thing to ask, but he didn't know what else to say. The President had his arms folded, and he was practically curled up in a ball, as if trying to disappear into his chair. His eyes stared at anything but the Special as he muttered-- more to himself than any one person in the room, "...what's the use? I could save the universe and people will still give me funny looks. After everything I did… I just want everyone to be happy." His voice turned desperate, "But with everyone building whatever they want, instead of doing things the way I'd do it... I don't know WHAT anyone likes anymore."

 

The master builders stared at Business--their expressions softening at how such an absurd conversation turned so serious so quickly. He really WASN'T joking around about all this. For a guy who seemed to have it all, who knew he, of all people, was looking for self validation? And for the construction worker, a certain set of words the politician told him once came back to haunt him.

 

_"No one ever told me I was special! I never got a trophy just for showing up! I'm not some special little snowflake!"_

Emmet couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the guy. Is that what he REALLY felt about himself? True, Emmet was once no stranger to feeling left out and lonely-- not until he met his friends...which made him remember the wise advice Vitruvius gave to him. For obvious reasons, he wouldn't mention the ghost's name to Business, but nonetheless, he carefully started, "You know...someone once told me...to not really worry about what the others are doing...that you just have to embrace what's special about YOU."

 

The President finally faced him with a twinge of curiosity; wondering what he was getting at. He shook his head, "But I run a business. I HAVE to worry about what the others are doing. That's my competition."

 

"What competition?" Lucy scoffed, "You practically own everything."

 

The politician couldn't argue with that, "...point."

 

The construction worker continued, "What I mean is...sometimes when you try to please everyone, you wind up pleasing no one. The people just want someone who's honest; someone they can count on to help them when they need help..." He motioned out the windows to the Bricksburg cityscape beyond--speaking with the utmost sincerity, "...just try to be a friend...and not just a boss."

 

The world leader continued to be amazed at how such an unassuming guy could be hiding such wisdom. He let the advice simmer in his mind for a quiet moment...and then his expression slowly shifted from hopelessness to determination as he sat up, "You're right. Change isn't just having a new tie or a new haircut. Change is becoming a better person! A better leader who serves the people!"

 

"Exactly!" the Special bounced on his heels; happy he was getting through to him.

 

"From now on, I'm going to be the best President I can be!" Business stood and puffed up with pride--pausing for dramatic effect, "I shall be known as...the GOOD Lord Business!"

 

One could've heard crickets in the silence that followed. Upon seeing everyone's lukewarm response, his smile dropped and he came off his high, "Name still needs work?"

 

They all nodded and he sighed; scratching his head, "Hmm...maybe I should talk to the Justice League or something. Get their opinion..."

 

"I got an opinion...stick to your day job."

 

Everyone swiveled at the deep voice that called out, and they all jumped in shock to find Batman waiting by the window--his Batplane hovering nearby and at the ready. It took a second for the builders to realize and figure that Bruce must have slipped away during the name debacle and switched alter egos. Apparently, even he could only take so much of the President.

 

Said politician quirked his unibrow, "Batman? What are YOU doing here?"

 

"Got a master builder meeting to go to", the superhero minced no words; glancing at his friends, "You guys want a lift?"

 

Lucy sighed with relief and ran over; happy to have an excuse to get the heck out of there. Benny and Emmet both shrugged at one another, before following her-- not wanting to be left behind. But the Special made a point to wave to Business, "Uh, we'll see ya' later! I'll come by with the construction crew tomorrow!"

 

"Sounds like a plan! Eleven AM sharp!" the President pointed at his watch, then looked around; noticing a certain someone missing, "Huh...that's weird. I guess Bruce had to leave. Well that stinks. He could've met Batman."

 

Lucy was unfortunate enough to overhear his remark, to which she did a face palm and groaned.

.

.

.

 

And so it began, bit by bit, that Octan Tower started to shrink-- one level at a time.

 

Turns out, the process went much smoother than anticipated. Every day, Emmet and his construction crew would come and shave another floor of the building-- carting the pieces away to be reused elsewhere in the realms. And also every day, the view of Bricksburg from President Business' office inched exponentially closer...and to the politician's surprise, he didn't feel too upset by this. In physically being brought down to size and closer to the public, he finally started to find that he didn't have to be mean or use fear to get people to listen. He only hoped everyone would appreciate and accept his apology gift of sorts.

 

But production came to a massive halt one day when the next level scheduled to be removed was his prized relic room.

 

Since that floor was specifically made to store and house all of the mysterious knick-knacks he accumulated over the years, he was short on ideas of where to put the stuff in the interim. But in having to come to a quick decision, it forced him to really evaluate his entire stash. Pretty soon, he came to the realization that, other than the relics he could use as weapons, he never really paid much mind to the other artifacts-- keeping them solely for the "rule of cool". Nevertheless, it left him divided. On the one hand, he grew fond of his odd collection...but on the other, he had to admit it wasn't really serving any purpose...and in a business, that was a big no-no.

 

The world leader remained stumped...until one morning, when he spied an article in the newspaper about Tony Stark donating some of his old Ironman suits to some robotics lab that needed funding. It was then the politician was struck with an idea-- one that could better his image AND get back in the public's good graces, at least a tiny bit. Quickly, he reached for the nearest phone book and dialed the number he was looking for the second he found it. As soon as he got an answer, he replied, "Hello? Is this Marshall College? Word is that you have a very extensive collection of artifacts. Let's just say I've got some rare pieces to donate to your museum."

.

.

.

To say that Dr. Henry Jones wasn't particularly excited to see the President was an understatement.

 

He not only had to tread carefully to not reveal his alter ego as Indiana Jones, but he also had to refrain from punching Business in the face. For all the President knew, he was just an unassuming archaeologist and teacher, and not a master builder who had to go undercover for his own safety, and he wanted to keep it that way. So instead, he simply tried his best to smile and laugh along with the politician's corny jokes. But there was no arguing the change he saw in Good Cop/Bad Cop during his "Island of Forgotten Parts" adventure, so with that thought in mind, he was willing to give the world leader the benefit of the doubt...

 

...it also helped that the scholar in him was more than excited to take a look at the relics...and when Business finally revealed to him the room full of artifacts, the explorer was stunned speechless. It was akin to dangling a carrot in front of a rabbit, and he unapologetically took the bait.

 

The President began the tour by showing Indy a "highlighter"--a tool very similar to the magic marker. He proceeded to demonstrate its bright, neon colors by drawing on a large, square piece of paper he called a "sticky parchment". The archaeologist had to admit it was pretty impressive...until Business held up his artwork, only for his hand to get stuck on the adhesive side of the sheet. He flailed his arms around, trying to free himself, and ended up accidentally clocking Indy in the face when he stepped in to help.

 

After that fiasco, they moved on to the "Cloak of Ban-Di-Eeed"...to which the professor made the mistake of touching it before the politician told him what he did. He promptly got himself attached to it, and in the ensuing struggle, he "accidentally" punched the President back. Business insisted he did it on purpose, while Indiana feigned innocence...but nonetheless, they were now even. From that point on, they both vowed to stay away from anything remotely sticky.

 

Things just got more frustrating from there.

 

The world leader was surprised to learn that Dr. Jones could actually identify a lot of the relics. In some cases, he knew more about them than the President did. However, that didn't make their quest to get the items into the Octan delivery truck any less annoying. Some were innocent enough, like the giant key, the huge apple core (which was giving off a pretty rotten smell), the pen cap (which they never found the pen it went to), and an enormous eraser, which Business silently admitted still wouldn't be big enough to fix his past mistakes.

 

Others were just perplexing, like the two big puzzle pieces forced together. Or the giant spools of black tape that, on their container, claimed to have an "80s Mega Music Mix", yet they didn't possess any means of playing it. The most intriguing was a plastic cartridge with the words "Space Invaders" on it. Both of them agreed to take THAT relic to the Space Center. Perhaps it had some sort of connection to the Duplonians?

 

But then there were artifacts that were downright dangerous, leaving Indy to figure that THIS was probably why the President once staffed his building with robots, as any normal person would've been killed by now. In trying to carry the Sword of Exact Zero, Business nearly beheaded someone for a second time, and after a bunch of close calls with the golf tee and the thumb tack, Dr. Jones banned him from handling anything sharp...but he soon ate his own words about being careful when he nearly launched himself out the window twice; first with the rubber band, and then again with the metal spring.

 

But thankfully...EVENTUALLY...the duo finally managed to get all the relics successfully packed up in the truck. The only one left to go in was something the President nicknamed "A Baked Good Fortune". Indiana pulled from one end; walking backwards into the trailer, while his generous benefactor pushed on the other end. Considering all the struggling they went through, the politician was taking no chances as he muttered, "Steady...careful..."

 

"It's just a giant cookie", Dr. Jones rolled his eyes, "How hard could it be?"

 

No sooner did the words escape his mouth, his foot became stuck on one of the relics while backing up. Since his hands were full, all he could do was shake his leg in vain-- trying to free himself. All the while, he grumbled, "Stupid...Ban-Di-Eeed!"

 

Less than a minute later, he finally kicked his foot hard enough for the artifact to let him go...at the cost of losing his grip on the relic he was holding. The paper thin cookie fell to the floor and cracked in half with a sickening crunch.

 

The two stared at the mess for a depressing second, before Business sighed and frowned, "You just HAD to say it."

 

Indy facepalmed, "Shut up..."

 

The world leader wasn't so much angry as he was exhausted. At this point, he just wanted the day to be over....

 

...that is, until something poking out of the cookie caught his eye. With a curious unibrow raised, he reached over...and to his utmost surprise, he pulled out a long strip of white paper that was hidden inside.

 

"What the-?" he mumbled, "What's this?"

 

Dr. Jones was equally puzzled, "Now THERE'S something you don't see every day."

 

Even more baffling was the fact that there was a single sentence inscribed on the parchment, in fancy, cursive lettering. Together, the duo read what it said.

 

_The past can shape you, but do not let it define you._

"More advice than a fortune", the archaeologist shrugged, "...but it's GOOD advice, so I ain't arguing."

 

Business, on the other hand, merely nodded; still too caught up in taking in the wise words. He was snapped from his thoughts only when Indy started picking up the cookie pieces and placing them in the truck.

 

"Well, I'm sure I can piece it all back together when I get back to the school...which, by the way, I should get going", Dr. Jones brushed off his hands as he took a final count of the items, "I'm probably gonna' be stuck in the library for months researching all this...not that I'm complaining."

 

And truthfully, the adventurer really DID look like he meant that. As much as he wasn't a fan of the President, he was nonetheless thankful for all the new artifacts to add to his studies.

 

"Glad I could help", Business tried a smile, yet he awkwardly started wringing the fortune paper in his hands, "And, uh...if you discover anything, keep me posted. I'm...kind of a collector."

 

He held his hand out for a shake, to which Indy hesitated a moment...but after being given such a huge donation, he didn't want to end the day on a sour note. Letting bygones be bygones (for the moment anyway), he took the offered hand and smirked, "Same here."

 

The professor then made a casual move to swipe the fortune off the politician, but he held it back just out of reach, "Uh...is it okay if I keep this one?"

 

For a second, Indiana was stunned at the world leader actually asking HIS permission on something. Now he really HAD seen everything. A moment went by before he settled on shrugging, "Why not? It's your stuff." He then eyed the paper, "Besides... I think that was meant for you."

 

Business merely nodded; knowing exactly what he meant. With a few final farewells, Indy climbed into the truck and hauled away the relics. Unbeknownst to him, his benefactor followed him out the door; watching his collection drive down the hallway, until it finally disappeared behind the doors of the freight elevator. For a minute, the President couldn't stop the twinge in his stomach at the thought of missing his stuff...but then he assured himself it was all going to a place where it'd be taken care of. It would be serving a better purpose...all for the greater good.

 

He told himself as much over and over as he laid the fortune out on his desk; intending to have it framed on the wall of his office.

 

_The past can shape you, but do not let it define you._

With that in mind, Business wandered through his former, now empty, relic room; his face set in a grim determination as he walked with a purpose...until he came to stop in front of a black curtain that was off in a dark corner that no one could see, unless one was looking for it. Unknown to Indiana, the President wasn't entirely truthful...there was ONE other relic he was careful to keep hidden...one that he needed to hold onto for just a bit longer. With a shaky breath, he pulled back the drapes to stare at his biggest mistake...

 

The Po'Lish Remover of Ni-Eel.

 

Thinking on the fortune's words, he came to realize that for all he was trying to fix, there was still one more elephant in the room that needed taken care of...

.

.

.

 

_...ring-ring..._

He already called their parents.

 

_...ring-ring..._

He tried the police station.

 

_...ring-ring..._

He tried their house.

 

_...ring-ring..._

If the rumors were true, this was the last place they could be.

 

_...ring-ring..._

As much as he needed to do this, a small part of him hoped the phone wouldn't pick up.

 

_...ring-ri-click!_

"Helloooo?"

 

The sudden answer made President Business nearly drop the phone, and for a second, he was struck speechless.

 

"Hello? Anyone home?"

 

The world leader quickly got a hold of himself. Clearing his throat, he willed the words out, "Oh...h-hey Princess. It's, uh...it's Business. How goes things?"

 

"Oh, I'm just fine!" Unikitty either didn't notice how nervous he was, or if she did, she didn't comment on it. Instead, she cheerfully replied, "The rebuilding's been going great too! In fact, some of those bricks you donated from Octan Tower came here last week! We were able to complete a bridge connecting Cloud Coo-Coo Land to the Lost Island of Unused Parts!"

 

"That's great news!" the politician was glad SOMEONE had something good to say to him and about him...then again, Unikitty kind of always sounded happy. The President coughed, "Uh, hey...listen, um...okay...I'm just gonna' say it right now..." He took a deep breath, "... I need to talk to Bad Cop...and Good Cop too... I mean, you know...Good Cop/Bad Cop."

 

The Princess' voice turned a smidgen more serious, "Oh, sure...what about?"

 

Her answer told him a couple things. One--that the Cops WERE in Cloud Coo-Coo Land with her. And two--she must've had some idea of what he did to them, judging by the sudden hesitancy in her tone...which made it weird why she'd ask, unless she was simply trying to get more information out of him. Either way, Business sighed, "Well...there's some things I need to say and things I need to do...for them, I mean...stuff I should've did a long time ago."

 

"...you can come over if you want", the magic cat said carefully.

 

"That's the thing... I can't really do it there..." the President winced, "I have to do it here...at my office, I mean."

 

He really hoped she wouldn't ask anymore hard questions. He did NOT want to have to explain his whole plan over the phone. Thankfully, she replied, "Hold on."

 

The line then went quiet, although the world leader was able to make out some tiny, muffled voices in the background, to which he strained to listen. After the seemingly longest, tense pause ever, the unicorn cat picked up again, "When should we come over?"

 

Suffice it to say, Business was taken off guard. He wasn't really expecting a 'we' in this, "Uh... I was kind of hoping I could see them...you know...alone?"

 

There came the sound of her dropping the receiver again-- another pause, and more unintelligible mumbling, to which the President grit his teeth in anticipation. Darn, what the heck were they saying?!

 

But finally, the magic cat picked up again; her tone polite, but leaving no room for argument, "It's either I come along...or they're not coming at all."

 

Despite being the President of the world, in that moment, the politician felt he couldn't squabble with the Chief of Police and a Princess. He resigned himself to his fate, "Okay...you can come whenever you want."

 

One more pause, and then, "...we'll be there in an hour."

.

.

.

Business found himself pacing circles around his office-- trying to will the clock on the wall to move slower. Before he knew it, his hour was up, which made him grow increasingly tense as he attempted to rehearse what he was going to say exactly to the Cops. His mind ran through at least a dozen scenarios-- none of them very promising. Eventually, he came to the conclusion that the conversation was just all going to depend on who was at the forefront when they came in.

 

Speaking of whom...

 

At that moment, the door opened with a soft click, and the politician turned to see his old henchman and the Princess walking into the room. The first thing he zeroed in on was the fact that it was Good Cop facing him...his scribbled on face, that is, making Business inwardly cringe. The policeman came to a stop a good few feet away from his old boss; his expression strangely neutral. Obviously not happy, but not noticeably angry or scared either. Just a flat, "well, what the heck do YOU want?" kind of stare.

 

The President's gaze then fell to Unikitty, who's eyes darted between the two (technically three) ex-villains with pure concern-- a far cry from the welcome he received when visiting Cloud Coo-Coo Land. Then again, the circumstances were different at the time, and even though she had a cute way of speaking and behaving, there was an undeniable wisdom in her eyes...like she'd seen things, but chose to be positive.

 

After an extremely long, awkward, and uncomfortable silence, the unicorn cat muttered to Good Cop, "Do you need anything?"

 

The policeman spoke without taking his eyes off the President, "Ye' can leave us be...for now."

 

"Okay..." the Princess was nothing but a reassuring, "I'll be right outside that door, alright?"

 

Only when the cop nodded to her did she walk away; giving the threesome their space. She turned only once to give them all another worried glance...and it was then that the world leader suddenly remembered re-watching the security camera footage of the fight on TAKOS Tuesday. Images of the magic cat spitting flames and taking down micromanagers left and right briefly flashed across his mind...and he stood to reason he did NOT want to be on the wrong end of THAT.

 

When Unikitty finally disappeared from the office, there came another pause, to which Business bit his lip-- scrambling to think of anything he rehearsed...

 

...but it was all shut down when, to his surprise, Good Cop was the one to start.

 

"How long did we work for ye'? Eight years? Maybe a little longer than that..." he rubbed his chin with mock concentration; his voice chillingly casual, "Although, I suppose ye' WERE right. We captured all the master builders. Our work was done. No need to stick around anymore...no pun intended."

 

Of course the first thing he'd mention was how the President blatantly abandoned the Cops in the Think Tank...what was odd was that it was Good Cop bringing this up. But that happened after he was..."gone". Was he still somehow aware of what was going on? Did Bad Cop relay that dark bit of info to him later? It soon came to Business that he actually knew very little about his former henchman, and how their "situation" worked. As such, he prepared himself for the worst...

 

...which made him all the more taken aback when Good Cop glanced around the office, "You've come a long way since we last saw ye'. The elevator gettin' up here is a much shorter ride, if ye' know what I mean...and I suppose ye' downsized yer' collection too?"

 

The politician's unibrow when up. How did the Cops know about that? He got his answer when the policeman-- sensing his question--replied, "We patrol the area around Marshall College sometimes...we saw the delivery truck...was a very nice thing ye' did." His gaze fell to the floor, "We're glad you're trying...we are too."

 

It was then that Business finally figured out why GCBC wasn't lecturing him like he thought they might. They all knew very well why they were here, and that both of them were guilty for doing things they shouldn't have. Why beat around the bush and drag this out longer than it needed to be? They were both uncomfortable, so the quicker they got this over with, the quicker they wouldn't have to see each other again.

 

"It hasn't been easy..." the world leader said at last.

 

Good shook his head in understanding, "No...it's not."

 

With a heavy sigh, Business finally spilled his guts out; his tiny bit of courage notwithstanding, "I'm sorry...for everything I said...for everything I did...to you...your parents...to everyone. I know that's not even the tip of the iceberg...but it's all I've got. I'm not asking for forgiveness, and I don't expect it… I guess I just thought that...maybe..."

 

Although he was speaking with sincerity, he was hard-pressed to find the exact words to describe how awful he felt. But before he could go on, Good Cop held up a hand to stop him, "I want ye' to know that had ye' tried this a week or so after TAKOS Tuesday, we would've just throttled ye'..."

 

The President didn't doubt that, judging by Good's frown that, due to his scribbled features, was even more cartoonishly pronounced, to which Business gulped. But instead, the policeman sighed, "...but I suppose we both needed time for the wound to heal...and the past few months have taught us a lot about what it means to forgive..."

 

The Cop's eyes noticeably darted to the office door for a moment. But then his focus was back on the politician, "...make no mistake; what ye' did to us was nothin' short of terrible...it's somethin' we'll have to stew over for a long time..." He folded his arms, "...but we accept your apology."

 

With those words, Business let out the breath he was holding, and for a moment, it seemed that saying as such made Good Cop feel a tad better as well. It was made clear that GCBC didn't forgive him, but they accepted that he was sorry, and for the President, that would suffice. It was better than anything he was expecting. All he could think to say was, "...thank you."

 

The policeman nodded, then added, "Plus...we're not so innocent in all this, either."

 

"Maybe...maybe not..." the world leader hung his head, "...but that's no excuse for how I treated you."

 

He was startled when Bad Cop suddenly switched in and grumbled, "Darn right..."

 

Then, as quickly as he came, he vanished, leaving Good at the forefront again. It was the only time that Bad had showed his face since the conversation started...a conversation that, for Business, was much scarier with Good Cop at the helm. He was completely expecting GCBC to fly off the handle and yell at him, or deliver him a well-deserved thrashing...so to see them stay completely calm and reserved the entire time was more than unnerving. The politician also suspected that perhaps the Cops were getting a few kicks out of seeing him squirm, instead of the other way around. By keeping Good in control, it forced the world leader to stare at that scribbled on face and look at the damage he caused. If this was their tactics of intimidation, it was definitely working.

 

Good broke the silence, "So...Unikitty tells me there was somethin' ye' wanted to do for us?"

 

His question snapped the President back to the reason why he called his former henchman to begin with...and a knot began forming in his stomach when he answered, "Well, um...speaking of healing..."

 

His gaze remained on the floor as he turned and began trudging toward the back corner of the office. As he did so, he explained, "Unfortunately, even the best surgeons in the world can't get Metalbeard a new body; not a normal one, anyway..." He then glanced over his shoulder at GCBC, "...but I know that I CAN help you, possibly..."

 

Without really thinking, Good put a hand to his cheek; knowing what Business was referring to, "My face..."

 

The President nodded; coming to a stop in front of a black curtain, "There's a big catch though...the only way for me to do this is..."

 

His voice turned grave and he winced, "...to wipe it off AGAIN...and draw it over."

 

He then pulled back the drapes...revealing the Po'Lish Remover of Ni-Eel.

 

Instantly, Good Cop went as pale as a ghost, and a lump caught in his throat. Images of being held down, their parents crying out, Business coming at them with the Scepter of Q-Teep, and the world going dark, flashed across he and his brother's shared mind. For the first time since coming in, Good appeared truly frightened...to the point that he almost didn't hear the President say, "I don't expect you to say yes...or to get an answer right away...but nevertheless, the offer's on the table."

 

The policeman instinctively began backing up-- his eyes never leaving the giant bottle. He was nearly hyperventilating as he choked out, "I...we...we need a moment!"

 

Without another word or glance back, the Cops bolted out of the office-- slamming the door behind them. Business was hardly surprised at the knee-jerk reaction, which made him feel all the more awful. It made him almost glad to be unable to hear what was being said behind the closed door; however, he WAS able to watch GCBC and Unikitty go back and forth in a panicky conversation. Through the tiny window, the Cops' faces rapidly switched, while the Princess was clearly trying to put them at ease, judging by her worried eyes and how she nuzzled under their chin. In time, the Cops seemed to settle down, and their babbling continued for what felt like forever...which made the President begin to debate whether to go out there or not...

 

But at long last, both the policeman and the unicorn cat reemerged-- trudging back into the office together, and looking even more hesitant than when they first came in...

 

...which made the politician completely blown away when, after a tense pause, Good Cop muttered, "I'll do it."

 

"..what?" Business blinked in surprise, "Really...?"

 

The Cop nodded, and clearly, it was difficult for him to do even that much, "When you're tryin' to get back in good graces with everyone, havin' a face like this doesn't really help." He shook his head, "I don't want people to be afraid of me...of us."

 

This decision obviously didn't come lightly as he covered his face with his hands-- his voice wavering, "...I just wanna' be normal again."

 

Unikitty nuzzled into his side; whimpering with sympathy. Business, on the other hand, started internally sweating. His offer to help was genuine, but he never thought he actually get this far. Now that the moment was here, could he REALLY erase his former henchman's face AGAIN? Although he didn't want to let on just how nervous he was, the world leader couldn't help but bite his lip, "O-okay then...lemme' just get my stuff here, and...we'll get it over with."

 

Still in a state of shock that GCBC chose to go through with this, Business disappeared behind the curtain a moment; appearing a minute later with his desk chair, a magic marker, and a towel under his arms. Good Cop eyed the seat with trepidation-- hesitating before sitting down. As he removed his helmet, he stared at the wet towel with utter dread-- no doubt, it was soaked with that horrible smelling liquid that cost him his face.

 

The only thing that brought him any sense of calm was Unikitty putting a paw on his hand; her tone nothing short of reassuring, "It's gonna' be okay... I'll be with you the whole time."

 

To prove her point, she placed her unicorn horn to the side of his head-- ready to initiate a mind space connection. But even in spite of her concentration, as the President walked up; towel in hand, she managed to shoot him a look that was half "please help him be normal again", and half "hurt them, and I'll do something very unfriendly to you." The sound of Business gulping told her he got the message.

 

Nonetheless, when Good Cop winced, the world leader sighed, "Are you SURE you wanna' do this?"

 

It appeared the policeman was asking himself the same question. But after a moment, he spoke in as steady a voice as he could muster, "...it's time I faced my fears...I NEED to do this."

 

Business wanted to understand; in a way, he did. Yet, he still had to ponder why GCBC was letting him do this. Either one-- because only the President knew how the Po'Lish Remover of Ni-Eel worked, and thus, was the only one that COULD do this. Two--Good was THAT desperate to try and get his old face back. Or three-- there was more to the acceptance of that apology, and the Cops really WERE giving the politician the benefit of the doubt.

 

Whatever the reasoning, Business had been given another chance to set things right, and he wasn't going to waste it. He finally replied, "Alright... I'll try to make it quick."

 

It was now or never. Good Cop leaned back while the President geared up with the towel. As the policeman sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, Business tried to appear more confident than he felt, "Okay...here we go...one...two...THREE!"

 

The President wasted no time, and with just a few broad strokes, within seconds, Good Cop's head became a spooky, blank slate-- his scribbled face completely vanished. Despite having done this before, seeing such a creepy sight up close caused the world leader to nearly freak out...he did NOT wish to dwell on the fact that a person's face was now an inky smudge in the towel he was holding.

 

Only Unikitty's voice was able to snap him back to reality when she yelled, "Hurry!"

 

That one word was all the more motivation he needed. Quickly, he snatched up the magic marker nearby and popped the cap off. Keeping his hands steady as best he could, Business set to work on fixing the policeman's scarred form. Beginning with the glasses, he slowly formed one circle...then the other...

 

...but partway through the second circle, GCBC fidgeted as he began to panic. There was no way the President could continue on unless the Cops held still. Thankfully, Unikitty was on top of things, and spoke in as calm a voice as she could-- the tip of her horn glowing as she tried to maintain the mind space connection, "It's okay guys; I'm right here. You're not gonna' be alone again. Everything's gonna' be fine."

 

The politician wished he could believe that statement...but he was startled yet again when suddenly, the Princess seemingly began talking to herself; her scared expression reflecting her frightened voice that took on a slight Irish accent, "I'm tryin'...so cold and dark...can't see...can't feel anythin'...PLEASE don't leave me like this!"

 

The sight was so jarring, it took a moment for Business to realize that Good Cop was not only still conscious, but speaking THROUGH the unicorn cat. Seconds later, her tone took on a dark edge, and no doubt, it was actually Bad Cop talking as she snarled, "Darn ye', will ye' HURRY UP?!"

 

The world leader expected to be chewed out, but not during such a delicate operation! For the first time that day, he snapped at the trio-- trying to focus on what he was doing and not at the mind space voodoo going on, "I'm going, I'm GOING!"

 

Business only said he'd TRY to make it quick. But didn't they understand that one couldn't rush perfection?! Finished with the glasses, he moved on to the eyes-- a careful dot for each...and then finally, the mouth...a simple and neat swooping line...no contest, the most important work he'd ever done in his lifetime...

 

The moment the face came into full form, Good Cop let out a gasp and flung himself out of the chair-- breaking the connection with Unikitty and nearly toppling over the President. Only when he was a great distance away did he collapse in the middle of the office; hyperventilating and desperately feeling at his features. As soon as the Princess got over the shock of the mind meld being abruptly broken, she was at the Cops' side in seconds; circling them in desperate concern, "Are you okay?!"

 

Good was still doing a bit of recovering as well. He shook his head, "I...we...I don't know."

 

The magic cat wasn't quite sure what else she could do for them. She only glanced up when she noticed Business out of the corner of her eye-- hesitantly handing her a mirror. Without any question as to where he conjured it from, she took it from him and held it up for GCBC to see, "Here! Look...!"

 

In a weird way, the Cops simultaneously did and did NOT want to be holder old boss' "surgery" job...but they forced themselves to inspect the reflection anyway. Although the person staring back at them didn't look exactly like the old Good Cop, it came fairly close. The right side of his face was still a tad wobbly, but it was a vast improvement from the one before, without a doubt.

 

The President, meanwhile, kicked himself for not drawing it better. His inner perfectionist wanted to do it again, but he restrained himself...he was lucky he was allowed to do THIS much.

 

...but his expression softened when Good Cop, to his surprise, began to quietly sob-- his shoulders heaving as all his bottled up trauma finally spilled out. Unikitty swept him up in a comforting hug; patting him on the back, "It's okay guys...it's all gonna' be okay...it's all over."

 

Business; uncomfortable with the whole scene, backed away-- awkwardly pretending he wasn't watching his old henchman cry. In the meantime, he puzzled over the Princess's words. What she right? WAS this really all over? By this last act, did they finally bury the hatchet?

 

...he received an answer when he caught Good Cop staring at him from the corner of his vision. The two gazed at one another for a long, strange moment...until the policeman raised an eyebrow and nearly whispered, "Um....thank you?"

 

For a second, the politician was confused. He should've been the one thanking THEM for giving him a grace he didn't deserve. He finally muttered, "Hey, you're the one who let me do it."

 

The Cops nodded and shrugged; another odd quiet settling in the office...until Unikitty spoke out of concern, "I think we better get going."

 

The world leader blinked; a bit dumbfounded at such an abrupt turn, "So...we're done here?"

 

"I suppose..." Good rose to his feet and dusted himself off, "...what did ye' expect?"

 

"I don't know", the ex-villain threw his hands in the air, "I thought you were gonna'...punch me in the face, or something..."

 

It was clear he regretted saying that and risking the possibility of GCBC taking them up on the offer. Thankfully, Good Cop sighed in exasperation, "I fancied that thought fer' a while..." He eyed the Princess standing next to him before continuing, "...but we learned that gettin' angry won't help or change anythin'...not the past, at least."

 

But despite the pacifist statement, Good took the time to lean forward...a tad too close for the President's taste...and his newly drawn eyes took on an uncharacteristically harsh glare as he spoke in a tone that wasn't to be messed with, "None the less...if we catch ye' hurtin' anyone again...consider yourself a blank slate."

 

Never in his life did Business ever think he'd be outright frightened of Good Cop...then again, he was called 'Good Cop', not 'I was born yesterday Cop'. All the President could muster was a dumb nod, before gulping, "So...are you two...um...?"

 

He motioned between the Cops and the unicorn cat; letting his gesture ask the rest. There was no denying how they blushed ever so slightly at each other...before Bad Cop finally showed his face and said, rather firmly, "Good bye, Mr. President."

 

Without another word, the pair left.

 

The politician watched them leave in silence; realizing that "good bye" wasn't just for today, but most likely forever-- a book being shut; never to be opened again. But he also had to admit he was sort of happy (and a tad jealous) that GCBC had someone to lean on. There was no question how close the Cops walked next to Unikitty as they left. Of course the world leader had Emmet and his three advisors...but it wasn't quite the same...making him think of a certain photo gathering dust in his desk drawer...

 

But one thing at a time.

 

With a renewed determination, Business marched over to the Po'Lish Remover of Ni-Eel, and threw all his energy into pushing the giant bottle towards the nearest window. As he opened the glass pane, he only hoped that with this last ugly mark on his conscience, it's disappearance into the colorful void below would also take his past villainous acts with it.

 

Taking a deep breath, he kicked the bottle off the edge; watching it tumble into the endless Infinite Abyss of Nothingness. All the while, he thought, "I don't meet with Shakespeare until this weekend, but if he were here, I think he'd say...out, darn spot."

[Chapter Art](http://kartoon12.deviantart.com/art/Face-Your-Mistakes-662967019)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay; lots to talk about here. The stuff about Business liking Wonder Woman and wearing her costume underneath his suit came from a "Behind the Bricks" featurette. Most of Abe Lincoln and Shakespeare's dialogue came from actual quotes from their speeches and plays (including "Merchant of Venice" and "The Tempest"). And the part with Business, Indy, and the relics was originally alot more dialogue heavy, but it soon became kind of boring and not very funny, with the only super important part being the ending with the fortune cookie. So I just scrapped the rest of it and wrote it in the "summarized" form it's in now, which I think turned out much funnier. All the relics are in the background if you pause the movie in certain spots, except for the "Space Invaders" cartridge; that replaced the floppy disk.
> 
> As for the last part, the "face fix" decision was a tough one. Of course, we want to see Good Cop be normal again, but it made me think, would this be like erasing what happened to him, and thus, making the "face erase" scene in the movie less impactful? So in the end, I found a middle ground--his face looks closer to normal now, but it's not totally perfect, and thus, he'll still carry the physical scars with him of what Business did to him. I also imagine that Good Cop is one of those types who gets chillingly calm and quiet when he's actually super angry or upset. In the eventual spin off story that'll focus on GCBC and Unikitty, we'll see this chapter again, but from their perspective. 
> 
> One thing I've definitely realized; reformed Business is so much trickier to write than pre-movie Business. I now see him as someone who can still get stuck up and selfish, but at least this time, when someone calls him out on his BS, he actually apologizes. More than anything, he just wants to be liked and accepted again. When we first see him, he's much more vulnerable. Then the next time, he's at the stage where he's like, "I gave you a band aid for your bullet wounds. Isn't that enough?" (hint: it isn't) We see where he is now. As for what's in store for him next...well, just wait and see...
> 
> Coming Up Next: When the Duplonians attack a moon base, Benny must rally his friends together to mount a rescue mission and save his space pals. But little does the group realize that certain dark events from Benny's past will come back to haunt him...


	16. A Star to Steer Him By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Duplonians attack a moon base, Benny must rally his friends together to mount a rescue mission and save his space pals. But little does the group realize that certain dark events from Benny's past will come back to haunt him...

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Benny awoke with a very deep and loud yawn-- stretching his arms as far as they would reach. As he rubbed the last bits of sleep from his eyes, he promptly sat up in the hopes of silencing that dream-stealing alarm...

 

...only to hit his head.

 

The impact wasn't hard enough to hurt him; merely caused him to rub his eyebrow line in confusion...until he fully woke up and realized he was kissing the ceiling. A moment later, he turned over to discover his pillow, blanket, furniture, and everything else below him...a few feet below him, that is, for he was floating in the air as if gravity held no meaning to him. And frankly, it didn't.

 

"Oh, hi bed!" the astronaut chuckled, "What're you doing upside down?"

 

With all the grace of a gymnast, he did a partway somersault and pushed off the ceiling with his feet to hover back down-- swimming like a fish until he eventually reached his nightstand and shut off his alarm clock. He then immediately began tuning the radio to his favorite 80s station. He never started the morning without it.

 

_Hey little sister, what have you done?_

_Hey little sister, who's the only one?_

_I've been away for so long...so long_

_I've been away for so long...so long_

_I let you go for so long_

Ah, they were starting with the good ones already. Today was going to be a great day.

 

Benny bobbed his head to the beat as he threw open his bedroom closet; pondering what to wear. A lineup of blue spacesuits greeted him. He scratched his chin...hmm...decisions, decisions...

 

He finally pulled out a suit seemingly at random and smiled, "...haven't worn THIS in a while!"

 

Within seconds, gone was his 'I heart Pluto' T-shirt and boxer shorts with the glow-in-the-dark stars on them, and on came his trademark suit and protective helmet. He was just making the final adjustments on it as he dashed downstairs to the kitchen-- his stomach crying out for food. Though really, he was just happy to have a kitchen to dash TO. Despite living on the outskirts of Cloud Coo-Coo Land, Benny was beyond thankful that Unikitty took the time to personally help him build a new house-- made it one of her first priorities, actually. And every day since then, the astronaut had been trying his best to repay the favor by pitching in to fix the realm...not that he wouldn't of, anyway-- it was his home too.

 

He wondered, offhand, what project he was going to be a part of that day, as he called forth a bowl and spoon from a nearby cupboard as if by magic. His gravity manipulation skills came in handy as a box of cereal, milk, sugar, fruit, and toast all started floating around seemingly by themselves-- orbiting his head like his own personal solar system. Within minutes, his invisible hands had everything set and prepared on the table.

 

As the astronaut sat down and began munching on Lucky Charms, he fished for the remote lying nearby and clicked on the small television set up in his breakfast nook. One by one, he flipped through the channels-- trying to find his favorite science network...

 

...only to happen upon a news broadcast in progress. The only thing that made him pause (both in his channel hopping and eating) was the picture of a space shuttle...with the brazen headline, "BREAKING NEWS REPORT" scrolling across.

 

"This just in!" the narrator spoke in an urgent tone, "We've just received word that the Octan Moonbase has reportedly come under attack. The last received messages from the space team detailed that the intruders were possibly Duplonian! Whether or not this is true has yet to be officially confirmed, as all communications with the station have been cut off."

 

Pictures of the astronauts began popping up as the reporter continued, "Among the listed crew now missing are brothers Leonard and Kenneth Spaceman, as well as their partners, including--"

 

Benny never heard the rest of the broadcast. He was too busy sprinting out the door; leaving his abandoned breakfast floating in the air...only for it all to come crashing down when he got too far away.

.

.

.

 

"Why didn't you call me?!"

 

The blue astronaut glared at his boss, who jumped back at the outburst and replied in an awkward tone, "Uh...we DID...but we didn't get an answer."

 

"Oh..." Benny immediately calmed down slightly. Mission Control must've called his house after he had already left for the space center. It was then that he regretted bursting into his workplace in a tizzy, and he blushed, "Sorry, Mr. Cameron."

 

His boss raised a brow, "You really should invest in a cell phone."

 

The spaceman did his best to control himself. They had more dire things to worry about than his antiquated tech, "Well... I got here as fast as I could! What can I do to help?!"

 

Cameron bit his lip; glancing towards the team of technicians around the station. They all responded with nervous shakes of the head, to which the boss sighed, "I'm not sure if there's anything we CAN do..."

 

As he started typing in a series of codes on one of the computers, a bunch of messages began scrolling across the various TV screens. He kept his voice even, though it was clear he had very little hope, "These were the last transmissions we received before everything cut off. Reports described a dozen multicolored flying saucers matching the description of the Duplonians...and that was it...and that was hours ago. We haven't heard anything since."

 

Benny quickly skimmed through the notes-- the words becoming more sparse and panicked as time went on, before he turned to his boss, "Well, let's just go up there and get 'em, then! Do you have any ships fueled up?"

 

"We've had enough stuff to deal with here on Earth. That last shuttle was our only one", the older man folded his arms, "And even so, we'd have no trained crews to go anyway."

 

The astronaut couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could they be giving up so easily? He literally started bouncing with urgency, "But there's gotta' be SOMETHING we can do?!"

 

Cameron frowned and patted the younger man on the shoulder, "Benny...be reasonable. That station was built before the Duplonians invaded-- before we knew they even existed. The base has no weapons at all; they're completely defenseless."

 

The spaceman couldn't help his lower lip from quivering; his heart sinking faster than a lead balloon, "So...you were just calling me to...to tell me..."

 

His boss tried to break it as gently as possible, "I'm sorry, Benny...they're gone."

 

The astronaut barely heard the words. In fact, for a moment, he wasn't even in the room anymore...

.

.

.

_It was so cold and dark...chunks of charred metal drifted past him like a tiny asteroid belt...but they and the stars were his only company, and it was a very silent company..._

_...he was all alone...forever._

_._

_._

_._

"No...NO!"

 

The staff visibly jumped back at Benny's sudden explosion. The blue spaceman seemed to snap back to reality; hyperventilating as he spouted off whatever ideas came to his mind first, "They're NOT gone! They can't be! Maybe they're hurt? Or maybe they're hiding somewhere? Or the aliens put up a jamming frequency? Or maybe the computers broke?" He started pacing in a circle, "We won't know until someone goes there! We CAN'T just give up! I'll go myself I have to!"

 

A few of the technicians' eyes widened while Cameron noticeably winced, "I don't think that's wise to do, given your..condi-"

 

He never finished the sentence, for Benny swiveled on him; throwing his arms in the air, "When Lord Business tried taking over the world, a bunch of ordinary people managed to save the day! So why can't we?"

 

Everyone kept quiet-- finding it hard to argue the logic. The astronaut took advantage and stared at each one of his co-workers, "Now who's with me?"

 

Unfortunately, nobody shared his enthusiasm. The only glances passed around were ones of uncertainty. They couldn't risk any more lives for what was surely a lost cause. To that, the spaceman hung his head-- more hurt than he was angry, "Fine...be that way...guess I'm on my own, then..."

 

He sadly floated away-- heading towards the exit. From behind, Cameron called after him; trying to make him see the logic, "What possible defense do you have for a weaponless moon base fighting malevolent aliens, who have most likely leveled the base to the ground already?"

 

Benny's eyes took on a hard glare of determination as he answered, "...the best defense I know."

.

.

.

 

"You want us to what?!"

 

Emmet's eyes widened while Lucy, Unikitty, and Metalbeard stared at their friend in equal shock. The gathered master builders were more than willing to rush over to the blue astronaut's house on such short notice, especially when he told them how urgent it was. Eventually, the gang found themselves crammed in his cozy living room-- being given a hasty rundown of what transpired at the moon base. Naturally, the group was saddened at the terrible news...

 

...but they were also more than surprised when they were being recruited to be their friend's spaceship crew.

 

"I know it's asking a lot...but my space pals are in trouble, and Mission Control bailed on me..." Benny clasped his hands in desperation, "...you're my only hope."

 

The quartet all looked to one another with varying degrees of apprehension. They'd been through all sorts of peril before, but...this was an enemy they knew very little about...and in a realm they had never been to before--never COULD go to before. Were they really up for such a dangerous mission?

 

"Um...well, we've flown in your spaceship, but...we've never actually been to outer space before..." the construction worker rubbed the back of his head-- hoping his friend didn't take his hesitation the wrong way. After all, he thought being a pirate would be a piece of cake, and they all knew that WASN'T the case. He quickly added in, "Of course we wanna' help you, but...we're not astronauts."

 

Benny wasn't too surprised at the Special's answer...yet he couldn't help a let out a disappointed sigh-- his last possible start of hope growing dimmer by the second. He hung his head; trying not to let his voice crack, "...please...my pals are probably stranded up there with no way of escape...and they weren't just my old crew..."

 

A single tear dribbled down his cheek, "...Lenny and Kenny are my older brothers."

 

All at once, the four builders let out soft gasps; taken aback at this new revelation. They had no idea Benny had siblings...or that said siblings were the ones in danger. No wonder he was so upset. The astronaut blinked at his friends with the most sorrowful expression, which, in trying not to stare at him, it forced the builders to take another glance around the room. Save for Unikitty, this was actually the first time any of them had been to the spaceman's house. His style was very...retro, to say the least. The color choices for his furniture were bright, and in some cases, not exactly easy on the eyes, with strange wallpaper patterns that didn't mesh well with whatever design scheme he was going for. Clearly, the guy could build someone a starship with no problems...his tacky taste was something else.

 

But oddly enough, it was his personal belongings that stood out the most...the pair of rabbit ears on the TV...a boom box bigger than a treasure chest sitting in the corner...and an entire bookshelf filled with cassette tapes. No doubt these were some of the few things he was able to recover from the destruction of Cloud Coo-Coo Land. Having to pick up the pieces from such a hard blow was bad enough, but now this? His brothers were probably all he had left.

 

Metalbeard knew the feeling all too well. He scratched his chin as he thought back to that night on the Sea Cow...when the roles were reversed, and it was Benny who was consoling HIM-- making a promise to be there to save his friends...a memory that made the Captain suddenly stand up-- nearly hitting his head on the ceiling as he exclaimed, "Yarg! Then why we be standin' around for?! Let's be shovin' off!"

 

Emmet had to duck his head to keep from getting accidentally swatted by the pirate's flailing arms, "Uh, you sure about this?"

 

"Sure I be sure! Ye' all learned how to be pirates fairly quickly! I'm sure we can just as easily be space fairin' travelers!" Metalbeard put his hands on his hips; speaking in a matter of fact tone, "And besides, ye' all helped me in rescuin' me hearty crew, so I be willin' to do the same for the lad! And if we don't do somethin', who will?"

 

The cyborg sea captain had a point. After all the times that the astronaut helped them out, to say that they owed him one was putting it mildly. Not to mention that when the pirate had his mind set on something, it was hard to convince him otherwise. Lucy stood up; determination in her eyes, "He's right! Let's do this!"

 

Her excitement was infectious, and Emmet nodded, "I'm in!"

 

Unikitty answered with a shower of sparkles and cheered, "YAY!"

 

For a moment, Benny couldn't believe the sudden turn in his friends' attitude; his mouth hanging open that they would agree to an adventure that would no doubt be perilous...but their enthusiasm also gave him renewed hope, and he smiled gratefully, "Thank you..."

 

And then, as if someone flipped a switch inside him, the spaceman exploded with his usual zaniness, "Alright team! Let's SUIT UP!"

 

His energy returned, Benny literally flew up the stairs like a streak of blue lightning-- so fast that his friends had to look around for a second; wondering where he disappeared to. Only when they heard a shuffling sound from above did they manage to follow him up-- discovering him in his bedroom. He was rummaging through his closet in a great frenzy-- tossing out all manner of knickknacks left and right. But before the builders could ask what he was doing, he suddenly shouted, "Here! Put these on!"

 

Suddenly, the gang was assaulted by a quartet of clothing being tossed in their faces. A closer inspection revealed they were all one of Benny's many spacesuits. How the pirate and the Princess were going to fit into them was anyone's guess, but the not-DJ wasn't sticking around to find out. Her face flushed as she ducked into the hallway to quickly change. Thankfully, the suit fit her, though it was tricky to finagle her ponytail into the helmet.

 

And when she came back in the bedroom, she could see the others were having similar trouble. Emmet was bouncing around in a circle, having mistakenly put his suit on backwards. Unikitty had poked a hole in the material to account for her horn and tail. And Metalbeard was...just wearing the helmet and nothing else. Between the shiny blue outfits and the planet symbols on their chests, the action girl face palmed-- they looked more like a third-rate idol group than a starship crew.

 

Even more perplexing, now that she noticed, was the fact that all the walls and ceiling of the room were lined with cushions. An eyebrow went up, "Uh...any reason why you got pillows everywhere?"

 

Benny was still rooting through the closet. He didn't turn as he answered, "Oh, that's just so I don't hurt myself. Sometimes, I float away in my sleep. Isn't it obvious?"

 

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Uh, yeah...happens to everyone..."

 

But the astronaut was too busy to notice her sarcasm. He found what he was searching for. Far in the back, hidden behind his clothes and other piles of junk, was a big, red lever in the wall. Above it was a crudely made sign that read, "Spaceship Conversion Switch. Use Only in Case of Extreme Awesomeness."

 

"Okay, everyone!" Benny grinned like a kid in a candy store, "Hand onto your underwear!"

 

Without hesitation, the spaceman flipped the switch...

 

...and just then...the entire room...no...the entire HOUSE began vibrating...

 

Emmet had just gotten his suit on when he swiveled in a panic, "Wwhaaat's gggooinng ooonn?!"

 

An enormous jolt answered him, and suddenly, all the master builders were thrown off their feet. For a few alarming seconds, everyone bounced about the bedroom as if they were trapped in a pinball machine-- the padding on the ceiling cushioning the blows. To that end, Lucy recanted her earlier skepticism; maybe having pillows on the walls WASN'T such a dumb idea...

 

But soon enough (and to the gang's immense relief), the earthquake finally subsided just as fast as it had come. The only one not affected in the slightest was Benny, who remained afloat during the entire ordeal. He clapped his hands as if nothing happened, before shooting out the door and yelling, "Come on, guys! Let's go!"

 

The others didn't exactly share his excitement. They were still preoccupied with picking themselves up off the floor. Only when they all regained their footing did Lucy groan, "Go? Go where?"

 

The builders were out of breath by the time they hoofed it back downstairs; wondering what the spaceman was talking about...and were met with the most eye-opening spectacle...

 

The living room had completely disappeared...and in place of its trappings was a sleek and futuristic looking control room, much like the bridge of a craft that one would see in a science fiction movie. All manner of blinking lights, buttons, and computer screens lined the walls, causing everyone's jaws to drop, and for Emmet to gasp, "Whoa...Benny...your house is a-?!"

 

"SPACESHIP!" the astronaut flew figure eights around the deck-- his chest puffing out with pride, "Pretty cool, huh?! I made the house transform in case something like TAKOS Tuesday ever happened again." He patted the main console, "Looks like I can finally test it out!"

 

Metalbeard smiled in awe of his friend's handiwork, "Aye, it be a marvel of craftsmanship, Mr. Benny."

 

To receive such high praise from the Captain about a vessel was quite the honor, and it made the spaceman salute him, "Thanks! Okay guys! Let's all strap in and prepare for takeoff!"

 

He pointed over to a row of seats that, upon closer inspection, were once the living room couch. By that point, the gang wasn't taking any more chances on something else popping out at them, so they quickly sat down and buckled up. At the same time, Benny plopped himself down in the helmsman's chair-- staring out at a large viewscreen that used to be the doors to the patio. As he began adjusting the controls, his face hardened into a grave determination...he prayed his brothers could hold on just a bit longer...help was on the way.

 

"Alright", he muttered to himself, "It's Saturday night. I have no date. A two liter bottle of Tab soda; a fully charged flux capacitator, and my greatest hits mix tape...let's rock."

 

With that, the astronaut reached into his pocket and whipped out a greatly worn cassette--the words "Awesome Mix Volume One" scribbled on the label. He promptly shoved it into the built in tape player in the console and pressed "play"; his heart pounding as he began to count down, "Five...four...three...two...one...BLAST OFF!"

 

No sooner did he get the words out, the house-turned-ship exploded off its foundations-- rocketing into the sky in a great plume of fire and smoke. The master builders could do nothing but hold on for dear life (and their lunches); the shaking from earlier seeming like nothing but a tickle compared to the current vibrations that chattered their teeth and blurred their vision. Only by daring a glance out the window could they just make out the sight of clouds streaking by...then the whole sky turning a blinding white as they crashed through the sun and broke the atmosphere-- a blackness filled with stars taking its place...

 

...but the only thing anyone could hear was Benny's music blasting through the speakers...

 

_So needless to say, of odds and ends_

_But I'll be stumbling away, slowly learning that life is okay_

_Say after me...it's no better to be safe than sorry_

_Take on me...take me on_

_I'll be gone...in a day or two_

_._

_._

_._

 

It took the entire song for the rumbling to finally stop. Whether the music was over, or Benny had just turned it down was anyone's guess, but either way, just as the lyrics were fading out, the astronaut called to his friends, "Okay, team! You can walk around now!"

 

Said master builders let loose a string of painful groans as they unbuckled themselves. After such a rough take off, they counted themselves lucky to be able to stand up, period. As Emmet tried to regain his footing, he only succeeded in stumbling into the wall-- causing him to accidentally take a peek out the window...

 

"Whoa..." the Special's eyes widened; marveling at what he saw.

 

His soft gasp made everyone else promptly squeeze in beside him to stare complete amazement at the land that greeted them, or lack thereof. Earth was behind them, and slowly shrinking in size. Ahead and lay an ocean of stars...millions of floating, twinkling diamonds; curving and swirling in an array of patterns-- the distant nebula adding splashes of color like ink on paper. It was one of the most awe-inspiring phenomenons any of them had witnessed.

 

Unikitty spotted a shooting star zipping by-- a rainbow trail left in its wake, "Oooh..."

 

"I said the same thing when I first saw it..." Benny chuckled, "Lenny always teased me about it...and just wait until we get to the moon! Kenny likes working in artificial gravity, but… I think he's just embarrassed to admit he likes jumping around in Zero-G." He started floating in the air for emphasis, "You should see him do the moon walk! Get it?!"

 

The spaceman laughed at his own joke, to which the others chuckled along...but the mention of his brothers made him go uncomfortably quiet-- the moment now instantly awkward.

 

...until he forced a smile, "Anyway... I plotted a direct course for the moon. We should be there in no time!"

 

"Sounds great", Lucy glanced around the ship, "but what do you want US to do?"

 

"Aye, ye' be the captain of this vessel, so what be our ranking then?" Metalbeard added in.

 

Benny rubbed his chin as he thought aloud, "Hmm...well, I obviously gotta' be the pilot, so I guess I'll double as chief engineer too..." He then turned to Emmet, "You were the map reader back when we were pirates, so you can be the navigator again."

 

The construction worker wondered how he could do that, considering his friend plotted their course already, but he merely shrugged, "Okay, I'll try."

 

The astronaut waved towards the monitors, "Just watch the screens over there. If you see anything weird coming for us, just shout!"

 

"Define 'weird'..." the Special thought; shaking his head.

 

But before he could say any more, the spaceman had moved on to Lucy, "You manned the cannons last time, see you can be our chief of security!" He then pointed to the cyborg Captain, "You and Metalbeard can work together, since he can be the weapon specialist!"

 

"Sweet!" the action girl did a fist pump, before sharing a high five with the pirate. Now THAT was more like it. It certainly made up for having to wear the shiny (but tacky) blue suit.

 

Finally, Benny swiveled on Unikitty, "We don't really need a cook, since I've got a kitchen here, but you're always great at making people happy! So you can be our medic!"

 

But as he turned around, he was surprised that the Princess hadn't reacted in the slightest. Instead, he found her continuing to stare out the window-- a slightly worried look in her eyes. He floated up next to her; now concerned, "Hey...what's wrong?"

 

The magic cat sighed, "I never said goodbye to GCBC... I just remembered. They weren't off patrol yet, so I just left a note on the refrigerator saying I was going to your house..." Her ears drooped, "...they're going to come to the castle and not know where I'm really at..or why."

 

Benny blinked for a few seconds, then spoke as if the solution were obvious, "Why don't you just call 'em?"

 

The unicorn cat turned to him with surprise, "I can?"

 

"Sure", the astronaut pointed to the nearby communication station, "What spaceship doesn't have a phone?"

 

All at once, Unikitty lit up with relief and bounced over to the console-- using levitation magic to pick up the bright red phone that was attached...as in, a literal phone one would find in their house; complete with push buttons and a tangled cord. With practiced ease, she dialed the number to the police man's squad car, then waited...

 

_Ring-riiing...ring-riiing...ring-rin-CLICK!_

"Hello. Bad Cop here."

 

The Princess let out the breath she was holding; more than glad to hear his voice filter through the ship's speakers, "Hey! It's me!"

 

"Oh! Hello, dearie!" his tone suddenly brightened. Good Cop must have switched in, "What do ye' need?"

 

More than a few sirens could be heard in the background, to which Unikitty pricked her ears up, "Uh...whatcha' up to?"

 

"Oh, nothin' much", the cop cleared his throat, "Just on the trail of The Brickster..."

 

A second later, Bad yelled, "Stop the car! Now!"

 

In the distance, everyone could hear tires screeching and someone faintly shouting, "You'll never take me alive, coppers!"

 

Good then got back on the line, "Sorry, dear. What are ye' up to?"

 

"Oh, nothin' much..." the magic cat calmly explained, "...just flyin' in a homemade rocket ship with the gang to help Benny save his brothers who are being attacked by aliens on the moon...the usual."

 

There came a long pause, before Bad Cop replied, "...okay, but just be careful."

 

"We will", the Princess nodded-- speaking like a doting parent, "You're in charge of Cloud Coo-Coo Land again until I get back, alright?"

 

"We'll leave the kettle on", the policeman answered simply.

 

"Please and thank you!" Unikitty smiled, even though the Cops couldn't see it.

 

By his tone, she could tell Good did the same, "Best of luck to all of ye'! We'll see ye' later."

 

Suddenly, they all just caught a snippet of Bad screaming, "Hands in the air!" before the line cut off. The unicorn cat stared at the phone a moment longer, until Benny patted her on the shoulder, "Better?"

 

The Princess nodded and smirked, "Better."

 

Satisfied that Unikitty was squared away with her own family of sorts, the spaceman turned to the Special, "Hey Emmet, what's our status?"

 

The construction worker squinted at the screen above him; trying to make sense of the readouts, "According to this TV thingy, we should reach the moon in ten minutes."

 

Benny clapped his hands, "Awesome!"

 

Lucy could agree to that, though the closer they got to their destination, it also meant getting nearer to whoever or whatever attacked the base. With that thought in mind, she glanced at Unikitty and raised a brow, "So...GCBC took that well..."

 

"Typical Saturday", the magic cat shrugged; her eyes and voice completely trusting of her friend, "I worry about 'em too when they go on patrol, but they know I can take care of myself, and I got you guys too. So it's all good. We just have to trust each other."

 

Metalbeard couldn't help but smile at her words. It made him think about how each of them seemed to have someone they were particularly close to, or could depend on. Emmet and Lucy...Unikitty and Good Cop/Bad Cop...and of course, he had his old crew back again (along with Marsha, but that was another story)...

 

But as he watched Benny excitedly show his friends around the ship-- teaching them how to work the controls and such, the pirate had the long earned wisdom to notice right off that much of the astronaut's energy was just pent-up anxiety that he was trying to either hide or release in a more positive way. No doubt the spaceman was really hurting on the inside-- worrying about the fate of his siblings. Of course Benny could depend on all of them...but it wasn't quite the same as the bond between brothers...funny that he never mentioned them until now...

 

_KABOOOM!_

Suddenly, Metalbeard was broken from his thoughts when the entire ship lurched to the side, as if the Man Upstairs himself had taken hold of the vessel and upended it. Everyone was sent spiraling-- their yells of surprise drowned out by the dozen or so alarms that started blaring. Only Lucy managed to be heard over the chaos, "What was THAT?!"

 

As Emmet picked himself up off the floor, he zeroed in on the closest monitor; pointing at the radar with a growing anxiety, "Uh...guys? There's a bunch of red dots heading for a green dot..." He gulped and added, "... I think we're the green dot."

 

Although Benny double checked the readouts, all he had to do was glance at the main view screen to see his fears confirmed. A trio of what could only be described as multicolored flying saucers were both gaining speed and getting closer...and coming right for them. The astronaut exclaimed the obvious, "Duplonians at twelve o'clock!"

 

No sooner did the words leave his mouth, the three ships broke their 'V' formation and scattered. No doubt they intended to surround the master builders, to which the cyborg pirate immediately recognized the tactic, "They be tryin' to block us in!"

 

"We'll see about that...!" Benny thought, before calling out, "Everyone buckle up! I'm gonna' have to shake 'em!"

 

By then, the crew had learned that if they had to 'buckle up', the ride was going to be more than a little bumpy, to say the least. And considering the definition of 'bumpy' on a space mission, it was no wonder why the builders scrambled to strap into their seats. At the same time, the astronaut jumped into the helm's chair and jammed the control levers forward-- making the ship dive downward (or, what could be considered 'down' in outer space). The enemy wasted no time in opening fire, and a cascade of purplish- green lasers zipped past the view screen, either grazing them, or just barely missing them.

 

Despite being attacked, Benny still caught sight of the moon growing nearer out of the corner of his eye...which also meant he was one step closer to seeing his brothers...IF they were okay that is. But it would be impossible to land without getting rid of his attackers first. If only there was some way to get behind them...

 

He'd have to figure it out soon, for just then, the whole cabin vibrated rather violently at the same time that Metalbeard cursed, "Blasted urchins just landed a direct hit!"

 

An explosion rocked them even harder, and he added, "Make that two!"

 

_BOOM!_

"Make that three!"

 

On the third strike, more than half the lights dimmed, to which Emmet yelled to no one in particular, "Well THIS doesn't look good...!"

 

"What is it?!" Benny asked, though he didn't dare take his eyes off the view screen; continuing to perform torpedo-dodging loop-de-loops.

 

The Special described the readouts as best he could, "This TV has a picture of a battery, and the bar inside it is going down!"

 

The astronaut gasped at the news, "We're losing our force field! It means were almost out of power!"

 

His friends didn't know the ship even HAD force fields...and if they were taking this bad of a pounding WITH them, they couldn't begin to imagine what would happen if they took another blow WITHOUT them. Needless to say, the end result wouldn't be pretty.

 

Although thankfully, speaking of pretty, it was then that Unikitty was struck with an idea. She had no time to explain, and could only pray to the Man Upstairs that her plan would work. With great haste, she bounded over to Emmet's station-- using her levitation to yank away the plating on the control panel; exposing the wires and circuitry inside. Her expression fully determined, she declared, "Stand back! It's about to get magic-y in here!"

 

With her unicorn horn aimed squarely at the power nodes inside, the Princess squeezed her eyes shut in an intense concentration-- unleashing a continuous burst of glittery magic. No less than a few seconds later, all the lights returned to full luminosity, and the energy bar in the on-screen battery filled up; going from a red sliver, to jumping back into the green zone.

 

"We got full power again!" the construction worker cheered.

 

As if to emphasize his point, rainbow wave of light washed across the view screen as Unikitty's enchantment engulfed the entire vessel. Lucy blinked in surprise, "Shields are back online!"

 

For Benny, it was the best news he heard all day. He gritted his teeth-- eyes narrowing, "Okay...now it's OUR turn!"

 

With a flick of his wrist, he blasted the ship into full reverse. The Duplonians were no doubt caught off guard by this unexpected maneuver, as they rocketed past their targets, until now THEY were the ones in front. The astronaut seized his chance and punched it; giving chase to his attackers as he shouted to his weapon specialists, "Okay, guys! Let 'em have it!"

 

Lucy and Metalbeard didn't need to be told twice. Unlike their friends' respective stations, the control boards for the pirate and the action girl also included a set of joysticks, not unlike the kind that one would find in a classic arcade. With the view screens to guide them, the two builders attempted to lock onto their targets-- blasting red beans of energy in short, quick bursts.

 

But the aliens clearly had the better skills; expertly dodging the attacks. Try as they might, the builders just couldn't land a hit with their enemy constantly bobbing and weaving. The not-DJ groaned, "They're too fast!"

 

Benny already deduce that, judging by how he was struggling simply to keep the saucers within his screen. Without turning, he asked, "You guys ever play Space Invaders?!"

 

Metalbeard shook his head; still taking potshots at the UFO's, "Not really...why?"

 

The astronaut spoke from experience, "Don't shoot where they're at...shoot where they're GOING to be!"

 

Lucy raised an eyebrow; what sort of weird advice was THAT? But considering her friend's fully serious tone-- coupled with the fact that three flying saucers were still bearing down on them, she saw little harm in trying. Swiveling back to her cockpit, she spied one of the enemy ships entering firing range. They'd soon land another direct hit if she didn't act quickly. She followed the UFO with her eyes; picking out its flight pattern as it glided across the on-screen crosshairs. All she could do was hope that Benny was right as she took a leap of faith and fired into its path ahead, rather than at the vessel itself.

 

The effect was instant. By the time the torpedoes traveled the distance, the saucer had no time to stop or dodge. The direct hit made the rainbow ship spin out of control-- leaving a smoke trail behind in its wake. Lucy pumped a fist in the air in triumph, "I got one!"

 

"Nice shootin', but don't be gettin' cocky!" Metalbeard pointed at the radar in warning, "Here comes another!"

 

The first UFO's companion was quick to pick up the slack-- flying in at a different angle to try and not succumb to the same fate. Little did it know of the pirate's strategy, or that he was ready this time. Following Benny's command, he fired ahead of the ship-- strafing his shots for good measure. In even less time than before, the second saucer went down out of orbit in a shower of sparks.

 

"Aye! Ye' be givin' wise advice, Mr. Benny!" the captain cheered, "Never took ye' for the tactical type!"

 

Maybe it was just the heat of the moment, it was hard to tell, but to everyone's surprise, the astronaut sounded a tiny bit offended when he replied rather bluntly, "I didn't escape Lord Business' goons all those years by being cute!"

 

Before anyone could ask him what he meant by that, the ship suddenly took another hard lurch-- the lights flickering and dimming even worse than earlier. Immediately, they all turned towards Emmet's station to find a severely exhausted Unikitty slumped across the console. She had gone a bit green in the face as she sweated and panted, "I can't keep it up anymore...I'm outta' juice!"

 

As if to confirm her bad news, the ship rocked and vibrated as the last remaining saucer rained down upon them with a barrage of photon torpedoes. With no magic left to protect them, the battery symbol on-screen soon drained down to nothing. But the astronaut didn't even need to see the readouts. He could tell just by the alarms blaring that they took a critical hit...they were going to crash.

 

...on the moon, that is, for the lunar surface was now filling up the entire view screen-- the space base just on the horizon. It would've been a welcome sight had they not been coming in far too fast.

 

The others could now notice it as well. All around the astronaut, his friends began freaking out. Metalbeard brought up their diagnostics and yelled, "They blasted our engine!"

 

"Our shields are gone!" Emmet stated the obvious.

 

Lucy held onto her seat, "We're gonna' burst at the seams!"

 

"What do we do?!" Unikitty shouted towards the spaceman. When she didn't get an answer, she tried again, "Benny?!"

 

But the astronaut was unresponsive. He was seemingly frozen in place at the helm-- his wide eyes going in and out of focus as his mind drifted elsewhere...the walls closing in on him...

.

.

.

_...the pod was so cramped, there was only enough room to put his arms to the side. The ship that granted him so much freedom was now a prison-- alarms blaring as smoke poured into the cabin. Cracks were beginning to form in the plain gray protective plating-- he was literally bursting at the seams...and then everything went white..._

_._

_._

_._

"Benny...?! BENNY!!"

 

Unikitty's familiar shouts snapped the astronaut back to the present. It took a few seconds to remember where and when he was...and he recovered just in time to see he and his friends were about to take a nose dive directly into the lunar surface! He let out a gasp as he pulled back on the controls with all his might; trying to level the ship for, what was no doubt going to be, a VERY rough landing.

 

The sound and the force of them hitting the ground, for a few seconds, drowned out any other noise, be at the alarms, or everyone screaming. The ship skimmed across the space rock like a pebble on a pond; the hull shuttering with each hit...until finally, at long last, it came to a stop.

 

For a full minute, no one dared to make a move. Benny, especially, had to keep from shaking; both in trying to shake off the unexpected flashback that nearly cost him his life, and to get over the shock of having reached his destination in one piece. Only when he had fully gathered himself did he finally turn around to check on his crew. And suffice it to say, everyone was everywhere except in their seats-- moaning and groaning, be it in fear or in pain. He worriedly called out, "Everybody okay?!"

 

Lucy rolled her eyes at the understatement of the year; picking herself up off the floor, "Does rearranging my organs count as 'okay'?"

 

When Metalbeard shot her a look, she blushed, "Nevermind..."

 

The astronaut let out the breath he was holding-- relieved in the assurance that his friends were relatively unharmed. Shaken up, for sure, but unharmed. With that, he turned his attention back to all the readouts in front of him...and promptly cringed, "Houston, we have a problem..."

 

At those ominous words, the crew hobbled over to their captain to see just what exactly he was looking at. All across the screens at his station, a cavalcade of warning lights and damage reports scrolled by. There were also dozens of energy bars pictured...and every single one was either in the red zone, or fully depleted. And although the cyborg pirate was more at home with his 'steam engine' technology, he knew very well what it all meant, "We be dead in the water..."

 

"Yep..." the spaceman's face was just as grim, "For now, anyway...we're here to stay."

 

There came a long pause as everyone fully took in that ominous statement. This was the farthest they ever were from home...and there would be no cops, or superheroes, or mermaids, or robots to help them this time...

 

Only Unikitty managed a tiny smile, "Well...at least we made it!"

 

Leave it to the Princess to stay positive. The others couldn't help but nod, though Lucy furrowed her eyebrows as a sudden thought occurred to her, "I wonder where that other ship went..."

 

Metalbeard seemed to just realize it as well, to which he shook his head, "Perhaps it be best if we not lolly-gag around to find out."

 

"He's right", the astronaut glanced toward the exit with a determined glint in his eyes, "Let's do what we came here to do..."

 

After shutting down all the secondary systems to preserve what little power they had left, Benny strode over to his front door-- carefully releasing the pressure on the seal. With a loud hiss, the hatch swung open...and everyone came to hover in the entrance; staring out at the stark white landscape before them-- the world appearing as if a fresh snowfall had occurred in a rocky desert.

 

The scene was so breathtaking, Emmet felt a flurry of butterflies in his stomach...only to glance down and realize that the feeling could've also been because his feet were no longer touching the ground...and neither was anyone else's.

 

Benny was quick to notice his friend's surprise, and smiled, "Welcome to the moon!"

 

The construction worker could hardly believe it. With a deep and tantalizing breath, he moved forward-- wanting to make the moment count, "That's one small step for Emmet..."

 

"And one giant leap for meeee!" Unikitty, on the other hand, was far more daring. She bounded over the Special's shoulder and took enormous hops around the lunar surface; kicking up dust with great aplomb, "Weeeee!"

 

Her enthusiasm was contagious, and soon, the others followed suit and left the confines of the ship. Taking advantage of the low gravity, the master builders performed all sorts of stunts they could never accomplish on Earth-- jumping and twirling like feathers in the wind. After being stuck in that metal trap for so long, it was beyond liberating to break free and literally take flight; their earlier worries temporarily forgotten. No wonder Benny was seemingly happy all the time.

 

Emmet, in particular, recalled when his girlfriend first introduced him to Vitruvius, and he turned to her-- grinning, "This is just like when we went into my mind!"

 

"Yep..." Lucy tossed him a sly wink, "Still just as empty."

 

"Hey!" her boyfriend was slightly taken aback, and hoped she was only joking. But before he could fire off a retort, he stopped short when he spun around...and wound up catching sight of the ship he left from.

 

At long last, he and his friends were able to take their first look at Benny's transformed house. Although it was still relatively the same sky-blue, two-level home, the white pointed roof had morphed into an elongigated cone, and four enormous fins jutted outward from every side, like an illustration in an old, pulp magazine. Or at least, he assumed it was four, since one was hidden underneath due to the craft being partially stuck in the rock.

 

But even more jarring was the image of the entire house turned on its side. The artificial gravity within the ship must've been keeping everyone upright, no matter what angle they flew at. To that end, Emmet did his best to not lament on the weirdness of there being no up or down in space-- the sheer thought made him dizzy. Instead, he put his focus on the incredibly large gash that ripped through the surface of the moon; leading up to the even larger crater they made as a result of the crash. For how much of an impact they made, it was amazing that they walked away with barely a scratch.

 

The astronaut broke the quiet when he shouted, "I can see the base from here!" He waved an arm, "Come on, this way!"

 

Remembering their mission, the master builders began following the spaceman, who took large, eager hops toward his destination. But despite the situation, everyone still took the time to glance around in awe at the starry heavens set against the grayish-white landscape; a plane that, rather than desolate, seemed strangely beautiful and peaceful in its own, unique way. And really, how many non-astronauts could say they'd visited the moon?

 

However, due to his tall stature, it was Metalbeard who first spotted the hovering celestial image of the Earth over the horizon. His mouth promptly fell open...in all his years of sailing, he was certain he'd seen it all...clearly, he was mistaken. With his crafted hands, he used his finger and thumb to hold up the planet like one would a pretty marble...but he didn't feel like a giant. For the first time in a long while...he felt incredibly small.

 

"Pretty cool, huh?" Benny finally said aloud. He smirked at the Captain's dumbstruck expression-- happy to share his passion with his friends.

 

"Aye..." the pirate nodded. He could say nothing else, for words escaped him.

 

The construction worker was just as impressed, though there WAS a question nagging at his mind, especially considering how silent it was up in the void, "Ever get lonely here? I mean, I'm sure all of this is normal for you."

 

Truth be told, the other builders WERE tourists here. But for someone like Benny, such a place was probably second nature to him-- perhaps even tiresome...and yet, the astronaut didn't respond for an extended beat-- didn't even turn around. For a moment, Emmet wondered if he'd said something wrong...until the spaceman answered in a rather haunted tone, "I'm pretty sure the day this all gets boring is the day I quit being an astronaut."

 

Suffice it to say, no one was expecting a remark like that. But before anyone could ask anything else, the group finally arrived at the long anticipated moon base. As it turned out, the chrome colored building was actually a cluster of a few smaller stations not dissimilar to the observatories on Earth. A large dome sat in the center of the atom-like structure, with several tunnels branching out from it and connecting the other buildings all together.

 

Benny led the way boldly-- marching up to the nearest entrance. Despite the lack in logic, he instinctively knocked on the metal door. Unsurprisingly, he received no answer.

 

"Maybe they left the key under the doormat?" Emmet tried. When Lucy shot him an 'are you serious?' glare, he shrugged, "What?"

 

His mentioning of keys gave the astronaut another idea. There was a computer screen just next to the hatch, to which he began typing in random numbers...but the keypad gave no response; not even a chime to say if he punched in the code correctly. He spoke his thoughts aloud, "They must be in a lock down."

 

A mischievous expression crossed Metalbeard's face, "That never stopped a pirate before..."

 

The sea Captain then gently pushed Benny aside, before reaching into the mouth of the shark on his arm-- unsheathing a slightly rusty crowbar. He promptly jammed it into the seam where the two doors met each other; his cyborg strength coming in handy as he forced the hatch open in just a few broad pushes. Everyone then jogged inside-- the pirate forcing the doors closed just as easily.

 

The second the group was barred away from the moon, everyone dropped back down to the floor like magnets on a fridge, much to their startlement. But even more surprising was the fact that a foreboding, inky blackness lied ahead of them.

 

The only thing Lucy could answer with was sarcasm, "Well THAT doesn't look creepy at all."

 

"Maybe everyone escaped?" Unikitty tried to remain hopeful, though her hesitant tone betrayed her.

 

Emmet's thoughts were far darker, "Or maybe they're..."

 

He didn't dare finish the sentence. Benny shook his head; unaccepting, "No...the power is still on somewhere, or else the artificial gravity wouldn't be working." He stomped his feet for emphasis, "Somebody HAS to be here to keep the basic stuff on."

 

The not-DJ pointed at the black void in front of them, "Like the lights?"

 

The spaceman bit his lip as he glanced around. Spotting a control panel, he was struck with an idea, "Hold on a sec..."

 

Much like the Princess did back on the ship, the astronaut began digging in a small tool closet near the entrance; returning a moment later with a screwdriver to remove the sheet metal next to the computer. Within minutes, he had half his body stuck in the hole he made; spouting a few grumbles as he messed around with the wires and circuitry inside. He then stuck a hand out without turning; speaking to no one in particular, "Can you hand me a hooked oscillator spanner?"

 

The Special blinked in confusion, "A what?"

 

Benny then remembered he wasn't talking to any fellow spacemen, to which he face palmed, "It's the big candy cane thing-a-ma-hoosit."

 

"Oh..." Emmet followed the vague direction and rooted through the toolbox-- pulling out an odd array of devices he had no hope of figuring out what they were for...until eventually, he found some sort of red and white striped welding device that he prayed was the right thing.

 

The moment the tool was in the astronaut's hand, he set to work; his tongue sticking out as he mumbled to himself, "Okay...red connected to green...redirect power to the neutron circuits...reverse the polarity of the neutron flow...and..."

 

There came a loud ZAP and a sprinkle of sparks from the panel...and just then, all of the overhead lights began snapping on in succession all the way down the long, featureless hallway. As the main engines began to hum to life, the spaceman raised his hands to the sky and proclaimed, "And the Man Upstairs said let there be light!"

 

"Wow...nice job", Lucy blinked in surprise at his quick handiwork. Considering how spastic the guy was most of the time, the not-DJ had to admit to herself that she nearly forgot just how smart Benny really was. He literally had to be a rocket scientist to have this job.

 

She was pulled from her thoughts when the astronaut started off down the hall at a quickened pace. Metalbeard was right behind him; unsheathing the long sword on his back as he whispered, "Be on yer' guard, mateys...we may be headin' into more hot water..."

 

The ever looming threat of aliens didn't seem to deter Benny, whose patience was growing exponentially thin. The group was coming up on an open doorway, to which their blue suited captain skipped the few remaining feet and disappeared around the corner...then let out a horrified gasp. His shriek made his friends pick up the pace and make the turn...then freeze at the shocking discovery.

 

The team had entered the main control room in the center of the base...and it was completely and utterly in shambles, as if a bomb had gone off...heck, for all they knew, a bomb probably DID go off. A mixture of tools, supplies, and debris littered the ground, and more than a few scorch marks dotted the walls and monitors from where fires had broken out.

 

But most distressing of all was the four bodies spread eagle across the controls, or lying on the floor. Benny's heart instantly dropped to the pit of his stomach, and all his pent up fear exploded as he cried out, "GUYS!!"

 

Faster than an eye blink, the spaceman made a beeline for the nearest person--in this case, the astronaut in the bright red suit. As his heart practically beat out of his chest, Benny flipped over his brother so he was lying on his back, "Lenny?! Lenny! Wake up!"

 

But the red spaceman was unresponsive. Now desperate, the blue astronaut shook him by the shoulders, crying, "PLEASE wake up!"

 

For a full minute, the man was gravely silent...and then suddenly...one eye cracked open ever so slightly as he painfully groaned, "...B-Benny...?"

 

The blue spaceman's eyes widened with shock...but a second later, he was hugging his brother around the neck with immense relief, "Lenny! You're alive!"

 

Although the red astronaut's vision was still swimming a tad, he was now awake enough to realize the person talking to him wasn't in his imagination, "Benny?! What the heck are YOU doing here?!"

 

The blue spaceman was practically vibrating with excitement as he spoke a mile a minute, "When I heard what happened, I came to save you! I KNEW you'd be okay!"

 

Just then, a new voice chimed in, "Depends on what you'd define as 'okay'..."

 

Both brothers turned to see another fellow astronaut--this one all in white--starting to try and sit up. But from his grunting and withered face, it was clear just the act of moving was painful. Unikitty immediately took notice and rushed to his side; using some gentle levitation magic to help him, "Don't worry! Nurse Astro Kitty to the rescue!"

 

But just as she began to assess the man's injuries, there came an ear-piercing scream, and all heads turned to find that an astronaut dressed all in yellow had woken up...and was backed up against the adjacent wall--cowering in fear as Metalbeard loomed over her. Even in a crouching position, his concerned expression did nothing to soothe her. Quickly, Benny waved an arm, "No! Sarah! It's okay! He's a friend!"

 

The canary-colored spacewoman glanced back and forth between the blue astronaut and the hulking behemoth before her, who did his best to smile unthreateningly--even tipping his hat for good measure (which he wore on top of his space helmet...and strangely, it stayed on). By then, the final unaccounted for member of the team--her suit a jet black--had also been stirred awake by the commotion, and she held her hands up defensively; her tone disbelieving, "...a friend?"

 

Benny nodded his head. Perhaps now would've been a good time to get introductions out of the way, before things became more awkward, "Uh, everybody--these are my friends!" He pointed to each respective master builder, "This is Emmet, Lucy, Metalbeard, and Unikitty!"

 

Said princess was busy taping a rainbow-colored band aid on the white astronaut's arm. He blinked in surprise at the unicorn cat hybrid, and raised a brow, "Fascinating..."

 

Benny then motioned to the astronaut in yellow--the one with the high pitched scream, "Guys, this is Sarah." He moved to the one in black, "And that's Ripley." And then finally, he gently grabbed the red and white ones by the arms and roped them in for a group hug; his face proud, "And these are my brothers, Lenny and Kenny!"

 

The master builders all gave friendly waves to the group of astronauts--both relieved and happy that their friend's family was alive and, for the most part, unharmed. Benny, meanwhile, was beaming with such joy, that he squeezed his counterparts even tighter--a tear running down his cheek, "I'm SO glad you guys are alright..."

 

Despite his confused surprise, Kenny patted the blue spaceman on the back, "Pleased to see you as well, Ben."

 

"Yeah, bro--never thought Mission Control would send you up here", Lenny glanced from his brother to the odd collection of people, "What gives?"

 

"The MC's been trying to call you ever since we got your S.O.S. But we never got an answer", Benny examined all the damage done to the control room, "What happened here?"

 

"The Duplonians happened..." Ripley folded her arms as she explained in a haunted tone, "...all our communication stations went down, and we've been holed up in here for who knows how long. A day? Maybe two?"

 

Sarah chose that moment to turn to Metalbeard--her face flushing with embarrassment, "Uh...sorry about earlier...I thought you were one of the aliens."

 

"Not a problem, lass. I be used to it", the pirate shot her a playful wink, before addressing the group as a whole, "You four be the only ones here?" When all the astronauts nodded, he asked, "Did those space urchins make any demands?"

 

"No. Not even a 'take us to your leader'," Sarah shook her head in disbelief, "We were just collecting some mineral samples when they swooped in out of nowhere and attacked!"

 

"It was freaky, man!" Lenny waved his hands in a frenzy; his eyes wide with panic, "I mean, we sorta' knew about them, but we've been on this mission for months, so the radio is the only way of us knowing what's going on back home. We thought they were made up!"

 

"Evidently, that is NOT the case", Kenny scratched his chin as he contemplated the situation; seemingly unfazed by his brother's outburst, "What value does a simple research station have to clearly superior extraterrestrials? It's not logical."

 

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Trust me, nothing ever makes sense with them. For all we know, they're doing this for fun."

 

It took a few seconds for her wording to dawn on the red spaceman, "Wait! You fought these guys before?!"

 

"More than we'd care to, lad", Metalbeard pumped a fist, before putting his hands on his hips, "We did battle with the lily livers on the way here! It be no wonder why yon Mission Control be givin' ye' up fer' a lost cause."

 

At that revelation, Ripley's eyes widened, "What do you mean...?"

 

Emmet rubbed the back of his head; clearly uncomfortable with having to deliver bad news, "Well...your bosses thought that...um...well, they thought that you were...um..."

 

He couldn't finish the sentence...and frankly, he didn't need to. Judging by the dropped jaws of the multicolored astronauts, they got the picture perfectly. For a full, distressed minute, the two brothers and their female companions all glanced at each other--the sting of hopelessness evident in all their eyes...until eventually, Sarah muttered, "...there isn't any help coming...is there?"

 

The master builders cast each other similar awkward glances...until Benny suddenly perked up--speaking with the upmost confidence, "Well...I made it! WE'RE here! And it looks like the Duplonians are gone for right now, so we should be safe here for a while." He waved off his fellow astronauts' concern, "You guys just chill out while we get things fixed up around here! My spaceship isn't too far away; we can all go home together!"

 

His mentioning of homemade the crew sit up for a moment...but was just as quickly replaced with even deeper frowns of uncertainty...something the master builders all silently found rather odd. Sure, the ship wasn't in the greatest of working order presently...but why were the others appearing so glum? Shouldn't they have been jumping for joy at just the mentioning of being rescued? What was wrong?

 

Before anyone could ask, a very deep and very LOUD growl rippled across the room--sending chills up everyone's spines. Sarah's eyes instantly darted about; her entire body shivering, "What was that...?!"

 

Seconds later, a series of gurgles accompanied another ominous snarl...and then everyone blew out the breath they were holding when they noticed Benny pat his stomach. He chuckled as he realized what time it was, "Oh...sorry. I forgot I never finished breakfast." He then rubbed his hands together; licking his lips, "Who's up for some powdered toast and space bacon?!"

 

**To be continued...**


	17. A Star to Steer Him By Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the gang recuperates from the Duplo attack, the Space Pals tell our group of master builders the shocking details of why Benny acts the way he does. But before they can get Benny's full side of the story, our heroes discover they're not alone....

"So...how come YOU get to have the cool, black suit? Can we switch?"

 

Ripley chuckled at Lucy, "Sorry--finders keepers."

 

The action girl shook her head at the injustice of her outfit, before raising a brow at Benny, "You know, there ARE other colors you can wear..."

 

The blue astronaut half gasped, though it was hard to tell if he was joking, or being serious, "But this is my look! Who'd wanna' mess with THIS cool style?"

 

The not-DJ had to do everything in her power not to giggle--wondering just what his definition of 'cool' was. And being a master builder, who was typically open to changing things, she found it weird that he'd be so stubborn in sticking to his love worn spacesuit...but then again, this was coming from someone who altered her style every other month, practically, so perhaps she wasn't one to talk.

 

The strange collection of people had taken to sitting in a circle in the center of the control room--relishing the tiny reprieve from all the chaos earlier. Unikitty went into full on nurse mode; bouncing between the space pals as she systematically patched them up. At the same time, Benny dished out brightly colored packages of powder to his friends that seemed to magically turn into something resembling food when water was added. But despite the technological miracle, the master builders poked at their 'insta-lunches' with trepidation; their appetites slowly leaving them.

 

But the spaceman hardly noticed, or if he did, he didn't much care, for he was far too ravenous. He scarfed his mashed potatoes down in under a minute and licked his lips, "Well THAT hit the spot!" Wiping the crumbs off his suit, he then stood up, "And speaking of 'hitting the spot', I wanna' go and check on the spaceship. I didn't really look it over when we first got here. Gotta' make sure we're safe to leave."

 

As he started heading towards the exit, Metalbeard held out a hand to stop him, "Ye' sure ye' don't want one of us to come along, lad? Could be treacherous out there."

 

Although Benny's eyes grew a tad more serious, he kept his tone light and shrugged off his friend's concern, "I'll be okay--it's not far. You guys should stay here and look after my buddies. I'm just gonna' take a peek and come right back. I'll keep the helmet radios open in case."

 

He tapped his own head protection for emphasis and winked, before making his way out. Only when he disappeared behind the automatic doors did Emmet scrutinize his piece of toast and took a bite--muttering with his mouth full, "This stuff isn't half bad, actually."

 

Lucy begged to differ, as she glared at her stretchy, rubbery bacon, "Sure...if you like cardboard..."

 

Unikitty finished her saucer of milk, before wincing, "At least it's not the seaweed soup..."

 

Sarah blinked at the name, "The what?"

 

All at once, the master builders shuttered and spoke in deadpan unison, "You don't wanna' know..."

 

A second later, they all looked between one another and shared a chuckle. The space pals, on the other hand, could only shrug and shake their heads--totally confused. But they didn't even bother to ask--instead simply choosing to fall into a companionable silence as they ate. For a full minute, there was only the clicks and beeps of the partially functioning machinery...

 

Until Emmet finally spoke his mind, "Speaking of not knowing stuff, Benny never told us he had brothers."

 

He only meant it as an innocent observation. But when the red and white spacemen shot him a weird glance, he quickly added, "Uh, well, I mean--he's mentioned his crew before. He just never said you guys were related."

 

"I...suppose it's logical. One doesn't typically discuss a subject unless it's brought up", Kenny didn't appear too upset by this news...but then again, it was tricky to get a read on him, since he seemed to be locked in a mode of impassiveness...or was that just how he was all the time?

 

Unikitty was anxious to find out, "Well, I'm sure you all got some pretty cool stories to tell!"

 

Lenny merely shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so..."

 

But when no one started spouting off tales of adventure and exploration, the only answer the princess received was an awkward quiet. The construction worker cleared his throat and tried again, "Um...Benny was really worried about you...we're really happy he was able to find you."

 

He threw in a smile for good measure. But Sarah didn't even glance up from her sandwich--suddenly finding it very interesting, "We are too...it was quite the surprise."

 

Her flat and very not-so-glad tone said otherwise. So much for getting a conversation going. The master builders were just met with another uncomfortable pause.

 

Finally, Lucy stood up and folded her arms; sighing with impatience, "Okay, I'm just gonna' cut right to the chase...did we do something wrong?"

 

"No", Ripley shook her head.

 

"Ye' sure?" Metalbeard scratched his chin--befuddled, "Because ye' all don't seem to be leapin' fer' joy too much."

 

"Aw, come on--don't be like that!" the magic cat went on the defensive; not wanting to insult Benny's family, "They're probably just tired after everything that's happened!"

 

Lenny nodded in agreement, though he also couldn't help but blurt out, "Not only that, but we're shocked our bro even came here."

 

"What do ya' mean?" now Lucy was beyond puzzled, "He's here all the time, isn't he? That's what astronauts do, don't they?"

The red spaceman visibly winced, as if he regretted what he said and wanted to take it back. But now it was too late. The space pals all exchanged nervous glances between one another--silently debating who would go first...until eventually, Sarah licked her lips, "You're his friends, right?"

 

Well that was an odd question. But the pirate wasn't about to ruin the moment and politely replied, "Aye. One of our best. Helped us out of a pickle more times than ye' can shake a peg leg at."

 

He puffed his chest a bit at the pride of having such a great person as a companion. But all it earned him was a raised eyebrow from the yellow astronaut, "...how much do you know about him? Like REALLY know?"

 

It was such a simple question...and yet, when the master builders all truly contemplated it for a moment...just how many times did Benny ever really say anything about himself? Of course everyone and their mother knew he loved spaceships...but did he always live in Cloud Coo-Coo Land? Why did he insist on using such outdated tech, or why would he decorate his house so tacky? His favorite color was probably blue, but what about his favorite food? Favorite animal? Heck, up until this point, they didn't even know his last name. One by one, they each blushed--embarrassed in the realization that they actually knew very little about their proclaimed best friend.

 

When they didn't answer, Sarah gave them a tiny, sympathetic smile and shook her head, "It's okay--not your fault. He's not that huge of a talker...at least, he wasn't before, anyway..."

 

"Before what?" Unikitty tilted her head curiously.

 

The two female astronauts looked toward their male counterparts with hesitation; knowing the brothers could tell the story better...IF they wanted to tell it, that is. But with the proverbial cat out of the bag, they seemed to have little choice. With a heavy sigh, Lenny worked up the nerve to begin, "It's something we don't normally talk about...not when he's around, anyway..."

 

The master builders knew what Lenny meant by 'he'. The red astronaut gained a spark of nostalgia in his eye as he thought back, "...things were pretty different around here back in the day. We were newer to the space program...Benny was so eager to go with us--he was always braver than us--always trying new things." For the first time in a while, Lenny chuckled, "Kinda' got us in trouble a few times, but...well, we didn't care too much at the time. We were like an invincible power trio...nothing could stop us or slow us down."

 

His longing smirk didn't last, however. His eyes then glazed over with a rather unnerved expression, "...then there came a mission where we were studying this new nebula we discovered--WAY out in deep space. Like, so deep that you better leave bread crumbs to find your way back kind of deep." He waved his arms for emphasis, "We launched a few satellites to take some readings first...I thought it was kinda' dangerous, but Benny insisted we go ahead...he went out in a shuttle pod to collect the probes..."

 

His audience leaned forward a bit in anticipation, especially when he bit down on his hand; almost not wanting to continue, "...but something went wrong...REALLY wrong...to this day, we're not sure how it happened, but..."

 

His tone dropped an octave, "...the shuttle exploded."

 

Everyone's eyes went as wide as the flying saucers they got in a dog fight with earlier. Those three words churned over in their minds for a full minute of complete shock. Suffice it to say, it was difficult to believe, considering that Benny was unarguably alive presently. Clearly, there had to be more to the story. But all Lenny said afterward, in a haunted voice, was, "...turning that ship around and going home was the hardest thing we had to do..."

 

The Special's jaw dropped, "You guys just left him behind?!"

 

"Please understand--we had no choice", Kenny spoke with the same, frustratingly calm, near-monotone voice, "The explosion hardly left any debris, and there was little to no chance of anything surviving--it wouldn't be logical." He shook his head, "...there was nothing we could do."

 

Lucy gave voice to all her friends' confusion, "Well, he's here now, so what happened?"

 

"That's the part we're unsure of", the white astronaut spared his brother any more storytelling, "Approxemently a month later, we were carrying on our business aboard this station, when from seemingly out of nowhere, a rather odd looking and unidentified craft crash landed into the base..."

 

"Mr. Benny, I presume?" Metalbeard spoke a statement, not a question.

 

Kenny nodded; remembering that day like it just happened, "You can only imagine our shock. Daresay, we turned paler than my spacesuit at seeing our brother seemingly back from the dead..." He made a show of opening his hands in disbelief, "We could only assume that he had somehow gathered what little scrap metal he could scavenge and fashioned together a craft just sturdy enough to get himself home."

 

Up went Lucy's eyebrow, "What do you mean 'assume'? Didn't he tell you?"

 

"He wasn't exactly in a talking mood..." Lenny bowed his head; his eyes filled with sadness, "...he, uh...wasn't playing with a full deck of cards, if you get me..."

 

"Poor lad", the pirate understood completely as he stroked his beard, "...the dreaded cabin fever..."

 

"Of a sort, yes. A space madness brought on from being in isolation for so long, as well as the shock of the accident, no doubt..." Kenny spoke as if he were a doctor dishing out a diagnosis. But his voice finally gained a pitiful edge as he added, "...honestly, I think it was easier to believe he was dead than to see him in such a state."

 

Emmet didn't expect such a harsh opinion, "That bad?"

 

Lenny scowled at the Special's ignorance, "He was talking to a MOP for pete's sake."

 

The mental image of their friend THAT unhinged caused the master builders to fall silent; unable to think of what to say to such startling information. In all the time that they had been with the blue astronaut, who knew that such an outwardly cheerful guy was suppressing so much tragedy? It was almost inconceivable.

 

"It was a little over a year before he was allowed back at work again..." Kenny suddenly broke the uneasy quiet, "...but things were never quite the same. Mission Control tends to keep him at the space center on Earth, or on the station that orbits the planet...but he hasn't been out in deep space since then. It's why we hardly see him anymore." The white astronaut bit his lip, "...and as bad as this might sound, we sort of almost DON'T want to see him...it's always too painful--too awkward..."

 

"Why...?" Unikitty's ears drooped, "Don't you love him?"

" 'Course we do..." Lenny scoffed; a tad insulted that these people would think he didn't care, "...just...look...Benny is a smart guy, and a great brother...but...the Benny you guys know ISN'T the Benny that WE once knew...let's just put it that way."

 

The builders all sadly blinked at the red astronaut; wondering what to make of that statement...

 

...but before anyone could ask anything else, the sounds of footsteps caused all heads to turn when, just then, Benny suddenly appeared in the doorway.

 

For a moment, everyone froze at the sight of the blue spaceman, who shuffled into the room--glancing at his friends with a semi-nervous smile, "Uh...I'm back!"

 

And then immediately, the master builders all rose from their seats; crowding around the spaceman and peppering him with choruses of "thank goodness!" and "glad you're back!" and "you okay?" To all of them, Benny simply nodded--assuring everyone that he was very much unharmed, if Metalbeard's hard pat on the back didn't do him in first. Only when they all quieted down did Lenny speak up, "Hope you brought some good news."

 

The blue astronaut stepped forward as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Weelll...it's, uh...a little more complicated than I thought."

 

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

 

Benny winced, "It turns out the ship got a liiiiitle busted up..."

 

"Define 'little'..." Ripley arched an eyebrow in suspicion.

 

When the blue spaceman bit his lip, Lenny glared at him and spoke like a parent scolding their child for hiding something, "Benny..."

 

His brother put his hands up in a vain attempt to keep him calm, "Look, I got all the solar panels flipped up! It's just gonna' take some time for all the systems to recharge!"

 

"And then...?" Kenny asked--trying to squeeze more info out of his sibling.

 

"Then I think I can get everything online again", Benny answered.

 

But he instantly regretted his word choice when the red spaceman folded his arms, "You THINK you can?"

 

His blue suited counterpart tried to nod with confidence, but all it earned him was a groan from Kenny, "Please tell me the ship is at least in one piece."

 

"It IS!" Benny didn't mean to raise his voice, "It's just...a little dented up...!"

 

"Dented up from WHAT?" now Lenny had lost all patience.

 

The blue astronaut hesitated; knowing full well the crew was NOT going to take this news kindly. With a deep breath, he nervously spilled the beans, "Let's just say our landing was...more of a CRASH landing."

 

"WHAT?!" all four space pals exclaimed at once.

 

Instantly, Lenny was on his feet; pointing at his brother, "Why didn't you tell us?!"

 

Benny scrunched up like a turtle; afraid his sibling would do something drastic, "I didn't want you to panic!"

 

"Panic over what?!" the red spaceman's face was nearly turning the same color as his suit, "That we're all stuck here now?!"

 

"I-I can fix it!" his blue brother put his hands up defensively, "Just let me-"

 

"Does anyone else even know you're here?" Kenny interrupted with a frustrated face palm, "What if you had gotten here and the Duplonians had an entire army with them?"

 

Benny seemed to consider the scenario for the first time; now realizing just how risky of a gamble he took in rushing to the moon base, "Well...there wasn't, so-"

 

"But enough to shoot you down, I take it?" the white astronaut didn't relent, "What if you didn't make it?"

 

"Well, I DID", his brother replied, as if it were that simple.

 

"But what if you DIDN'T? And what if you CAN'T fix this?!" Lenny held no qualms about losing his temper, "You always act as if you're gonna' win--as if everything will somehow work out. It's what almost got you killed!" He paced back and forth; waving his arms in a near rage, "Why do you always do this?! You ALWAYS jump into things--never thinking! And now you've stranded us here!"

 

Siblings or not, Emmet couldn't stand by and watch his friend be yelled at anymore, "Leave him alone!"

 

Metalbeard went a step further and placed a gigantic hand between the spacemen; scowling at the red and white ones, "Aye! Yer' so called 'Mission Control' couldn't and wouldn't send anyone here, so the wee lad took it upon himself to brave the harsh waters of space and rescue ye'! I reckon ye' should show a wee bit more gratitude toward yer' own brother!"

 

If Kenny was intimidated by the pirate's gargantuan stature, he didn't show it, "Please do not mistake Leonard's frustration for ungratefulness." He put a hand on his red counterpart's shoulder, "But perhaps it would've been logical for Ben to stay home...at least then he would've been safe..."

 

Although those words were supposed to mean concern for his sibling, there was something about the deadpan manner in which he spoke them that still caused the others to be taken aback. Benny especially, who, after a brief pause, sucked in a sad breath, "...I'm sorry I'm not the person you were expecting to save you..." He pointed at himself, "...but this is what you've got and what you're working with. We've all been through way worse." He did his best to not let his voice crack, "I can fix the ship...just gimme' some time..."

 

Without another word, he swiveled on his heel and left the group--out the same door from which he came. But this time, Metalbeard wasn't content to let his friend fend for himself, especially not after such an explosive argument. With such a large body, it wasn't difficult for the captain to catch up to the astronaut, who was making a fast beeline for the nearest exit. He had made it about halfway down the hall when the pirate called out, "Mr. Benny...?"

 

The spaceman came to a slow stop at hearing his name, but didn't turn around...and maybe it was just as well, for Metalbeard swore he could hear very soft and tiny sniffling coming from his friend. For a quiet moment, neither of them made a move--giving each other their personal space...

 

...until finally, Benny mumbled, "...I had my radio on...I know what they told you...what they think about me..."

 

The cyborg's eye opened wider; utterly flabbergasted. When the astronaut said he'd keep the helmet radios open, the pirate assumed he just meant to be on stand by in case he called. Apparently, even his brothers didn't know Benny had ways of creating two way connections to eavesdrop the entire time he was gone. Just how much had he overheard? Enough, supposedly, judging by the not-so-subtle attempts at not crying.

 

Metalbeard removed his hat for a second and said gently, "I'm sorry, lad..."

 

Sorry for what, he wasn't entirely sure. Sorry for Benny's past trauma; for the way the brothers treated him? Sorry for alot of things, the pirate guessed.

 

The spaceman still didn't face him, but muttered, "...they don't believe in me...they still think I'm crazy..." He shrugged, "...heck, sometimes I wonder if I got all my marbles..." He then folded his arms, "...but they're right...that accident really messed me up for a while..."

 

The sea captain had witnessed more than a few good sailors crack under the strain of life out on the ocean. He shook his head and spoke with sympathy, "Try not to keel haul yourself, matey. It can happen to the best of us."

 

At long last, Benny turned around, and the pirate was met with the startling sight of the astronaut staring up at him with glassy eyes--appearing not at all like the enthusiastic spaceman everyone was used to...and VERY vulnerable.

 

"I'M the one who's sorry..." Benny nearly whispered, "...back on the ship...I don't know what happened to me, but...I just...froze up." He shivered at the memory, "For a couple seconds, I wasn't there anymore...I was somewhere else..."

 

Metalbeard knew all too well, "Yerg...a flashback."

 

The astronaut nodded, "I used to get 'em all the time, but...I thought I was over them...it's my fault we crashed..." He put his hands over his face--completely ashamed, "I'm so sorry I dragged you all into this...Lenny and Kenny are right; I've just made things worse...now we're ALL in danger."

 

The spaceman looked ready to collapse in on himself--the strain of having to take care of both his brothers AND his best friends finally taking its toll. In that moment, the only thing that kept him grounded was the pirate bending down and putting a hand on his shoulder, "Mr. Benny--we be here because we WANT to be here. Ye' be our friend, and a hearty crew always keeps a mate afloat. Them space urchins be the ones to blame, and yer' ace piloting be the thing that saved us. If yon vessel have a few holes, we'll patch 'em up and get her ship shape in no time."

 

"You think so?" the astronaut sniffed.

 

"I know so", Metalbeard squeezed his friend a bit tighter, "Ye' be a miracle worker. I believe in ye' full heartedly."

 

He flashed his most confident smile, to which Benny said nothing, but smirked as a quiet 'thank you'.

 

Despite the lift in spirits, the captain still couldn't stop himself from wondering just what exactly had happened to Ben in the past. Of course, much of it was now obvious, but how exactly did he survive? What went on out there in deep space that would traumatize him so badly that he'd still suffer nightmares to this day? The pirate nearly gathered the courage to ask...

 

...until a very loud and very high pitched growl stopped him.

 

Metalbeard got a bad feeling in the pit of his chest, and he shot the spaceman a troubled glance, "Please tell me that be yer' stomach again..."

 

Benny was just as startled and slowly shook his head.

 

...and then the lights began flickering.

 

A second after, a series of steady vibrations shot through the floor like tidal waves, though they were far from calming...more like chilling and methodical...footsteps?

 

Only then did the pirate and the astronaut slowly turn their heads toward the source...and both their hearts dropped to their stomachs at what they saw.

 

At the end of the hall, staring them down with a curious, but frightening gaze, was a Duplonian nearly matching the sea captain in height and stature. The closest thing the master builders could compare it to was a brachiosaurus, though no dinosaur they knew sported three heads, six stubby legs, and a spiked tail that, while not super long, could still deal considerable damage if one were to swing it. It's body was a patchwork of various texture and color akin to the Frankenstein monster, and each head sported two black, doe-like eyes. But being attached to such an intimidating body, this thing was most likely FAR from innocent.

 

The two builders stood mesmerized by the jaw dropping image for only a few seconds...until the extraterrestrial belted out a low and ominous growl. In that moment, they both were snapped back to their better senses and, without shame, turned tail and bolted away. They glanced over their shoulders only once, and to their unsurprising horror, the creature had decided to give chase. Metalbeard fired off a few gun rounds in retaliation, but his hair length misses seemed to only motivate the alien to run faster--skittering towards them with creepy speed and finesse...

 

...the rest of the master builders, as well as the space pals, still remained in the main control center; wondering what had become of Benny and Metalbeard...only to get their answer when said pirate and spaceman suddenly came barreling into the room as if their lives depended on it. The second the automatic doors opened and shut for them, Benny frantically tapped the buttons on the electronic locks--effectively sealing everyone in.

 

Emmet and the others were instantly on their feet, "Guys?! What's going on?"

 

The cyborg pirate was busy reloading his arm cannons, "We be entertainin' some uninvited guests...!"

 

As if to compliment his remark, a loud roar echoed down the corridor beyond the wall--the owner of which drew nearer by the sounds of its skittering and scratching footfalls.

 

The call of the creature caused all four astronauts to become frozen to the spot--visibly shivering in complete terror as their attackers from before decided to return for a second round. Sarah shook her head in a vain attempt to deny the reality--her eyes practically bulging out, "Oh no....not THEM...not again!"

 

Lenny put a calming arm around her, but stayed focused on the exit, "How did they get in?!"

 

His blue suited brother was busy scrambling trying to find sizeable objects to barricade the entrance, "It must've saw me when I was outside and followed me!"

 

All the space pals half groaned, half yelled in a panic, "BENNY!"

 

Said astronaut waved his arms defensively, "But I made sure to lock the door!"

 

"Who cares HOW it got in!" Lucy shouted over the noise of the room, "It's here now and it's about to knock!"

 

The not-DJ had her back pressed against the door--grunting against the force of the creature on the other side trying desperately to force its way through. With ever increasing viciousness, the alien pounded on the airlock--leaving sizeable dents in the metal and nearly missing the action girl by inches.

 

Knowing the fort wasn't going to be held down for much longer, Metalbeard reached down with a practiced ease, and yanked off a small, extra pistol that was attached to his leg, in case of an emergency. And this definitely counted as one. He held no hesitation in tossing the gun to his friend, "Here lass, catch!"

 

Lucy only had a second to respond, and a second was all she needed. She caught the weapon like a seasoned baseball player, before rolling out of the way, at the same time that the pirate bellowed, "Thar she blows!"

 

No sooner did the words leave his mouth, both doors were blown off their hinges--hitting the floor with a deafening THUMP! The entire party could do nothing but stand in a frightened semi-circle around the creature, who loomed in the threshold like an extraterrestrial specter. It's three heads stretched their necks as far as they could reach; slithering around in a snake-like fashion as they scrutinized the group of onlookers...Lucy and Metalbeard in particular, who had their pistols trained on their adversary--ready to fire.

 

Emmet, meanwhile, had his hands raised in a half defensive, half fighting pose; trying his best to not let his voice waver, "W-who are you?! What do you want?!"

 

He sorely regretted his question, for the monster's trio of appendages suddenly raised up and shouted in a gaggle of voices that were somehow high and low pitched at the same time, "WaNT TOOO PLAaaAAaAY!!"

 

And then, with surprising and scary speed, the alien plowed past the two gun toting builders as if they were made of cardboard--its sights aimed squarely for the five space pals who were all huddled together in the opposite corner. With no place to dive out of the way, the astronauts could do nothing but let out terrified yells as the creature took a flying pounce on top of them.

 

....only to be stopped by a flash of light and the feeling of hitting a brick wall.

 

The Duplonian staggered backwards in a daze; wondering just what had halted them. The space pals, likewise, opened their eyes in amazement. Standing protectively in front of them was a very agitated Unikitty--her horn brightly glowing as she projected a magic, rainbow colored force bubble around the group to shield them. No doubt she had jumped in at the last second, and everyone thanked the Man Upstairs for her quick reflexes.

 

The alien, however, was undeterred. With a near maddening delight, it began pounding on the field in a caveman-like tenacity. Despite the animalistic attack, the princess refused to yield--her face twisting and scrunching with increased concentration. But sadly, even someone as skilled with magic as her could only hold the barrier for so long. With each hit, cracks began forming in the bubble akin to shattered glass, until their protection was a barely contained spider web ready to burst.

 

...that is, until the Duplonian was struck in its side; smashing into the opposite wall and falling into a pained and crumpled heap. Both the space pals and the builders fell into a stunned silence--staring at Emmet in wide eyed amazement. The Special was brandishing a HUGE sledgehammer he must've assembled from parts of the defunct control panels. He held it tightly in both hands; panting at the over exhursion and looking scarcely like the bumbling dork he usually was. It was so easy to forget how physically strong and resilient he truly was, due to his profession. And though the hastily put together weapon broke apart just as quickly as he had made it, it was enough to do its job, for the monster was now lying on the floor--dazed and confused.

 

Lucy wasn't about to pass up an opening when she saw one. Taking aim with her borrowed gun, she opened fire--hoping to finally deal some damage. But luck wasn't on her side, for the musket balls barely even scratched the creature's skin. Instead, it simply shrugged off the bullets like one would shoo a fly and rose back to its feet--gearing up to pounce on its attacker...

 

_SLICE!!_

Metalbeard was NOT in the mood for any more second chances. He had come down upon their intruder with his enormous sword, and in one mighty swing, sliced it clean down the middle. The alien cried out in shocked agony for only a moment, before dropping like a rock; leaving a still body on the floor...and a withering, detached center head nearby.

 

Emmet, Unikitty, and most of the space pals could only stare at the scene in a disgusted, stunned silence. Sarah, especially, recoiled with a gasp and covered her eyes. All the while, the sea captain sheathed his sword--blushing as he shook his head, mortified, "Sorry ye' had to see that, folks..."

 

The not-DJ was the only one nonrepulsed. What did the pirate have to apologize for? He just saved their lives! She was just about to reassure him...

 

...until a flash of movement caught her eye.

 

Slowly, she turned her gaze on the slain Duplonian...who's severed head began blinking...an arm started twitching...the tail began shaking...

 

And Lucy began backing up, "Wait a sec...what the...?!"

 

At her exclamation, her friends all followed her line of sight...and to their utter amazement and horrified shock, the creature actually began reassembling itself! Little by little, heads, limbs, and other body parts slithered across the floor as if they had minds of their own--compiling into a mound of matter akin to silly putty.

 

The multicolored mess swirled and bubbled with a sickening slurping sound, making the construction worker involuntarily tremble, "What's it doing?!"

 

It was more of a knee jerk response--everyone knew EXACTLY what it was doing. Lenny rounded on the master builders; shouting to no one in particular, "I thought you said you guys fought the Duplos before?!"

 

"We did!" Lucy couldn't take her eyes off the phenomenon, "They never did THIS before!"

 

"It must be a new kind of Duplo..." Unikitty scrambled for any sort of explanation, "...and NOT the nice kind!"

 

The not-DJ nearly rolled her eyes, "When were the Duplos ever nice?!"

 

The entire group stood mesmerized by the alien's knack for survival for just a few seconds longer, until Ripley brought them to their senses, "What do we DO?!"

 

Out of ideas or options, Benny turned to his friends, "The only thing we CAN do...RUN!"

 

Everyone didn't need to be told twice. Without any hesitation, both the space pals and the master builders swiveled on their heels and made a break for the exit. It was a miracle none of them got jammed in the doorway in their haste. With fear quickening their pace, the group charged down the hall that seemed too long for its own good--wanting nothing but to finally escape this moon base of horrors.

 

A less than friendly roar only made them go faster. Benny was the only one who dared to glance behind them...only to be met with the sight of a fully reformed Duplonian chasing after them. And needless to say, it wasn't too happy.

 

Luckily, the blue spaceman formed a plan when he came to spot a crossroads up ahead, "Quick! Everyone split up! It can't chase all of us at once! We'll meet at the spaceship! GO!"

 

There was no time for debating, and truthfully, it sounded like a reasonable enough idea. Quickly, the large group all picked directions at random--not really bothering with who ended up with who. When the alien finally caught up to them, it was met with the dilemma of three teams sprinting down three different hallways.

 

...but unbeknownst to the astronauts, this was scarcely a problem for a creature that could reattach severed limbs. For a short beat, the monster's three heads contemplated their choices, then glanced at one another; coming to a decision...

 

...and just as easily as it came together, the Duplonian split itself apart--arms and legs dividing as smoothly as one would peel a banana. Within a minute, where there was one creature, now there were three. Two of the smaller bodies appeared as identical twins--each utilizing three legs, a single head, and a tail. The third was nothing more than an oversized snake, with only a head and spikes running all along its back. But its limitations seemed to be of no consequence to it. It charged forward just as fluidly as its siblings, and now with conviction, the trio of unearthly creatures each chose a path--hissing in a crazed delight.

.

.

.

**To be continued...**


	18. A Star to Steer Him By Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes make a final stand against the Duplonian invasion and escape the moon base....but the aliens have one last trick up their sleeve, forcing Benny to relive the accident that changed his life...

Leave it to the construction worker to go sprinting after his girlfriend whenever danger was chasing them. Old habits died hard, apparently. The pair raced down their chosen hallway; running so close together, their shoulders were practically touching. But despite the tight quarters, Lucy couldn't help but raise her voice in a panic, "Are you sure this is the right way?"

 

Emmet was certain that he was following HER, not the other way around. He blinked at her, confused, "I thought YOU knew?!"

 

The action girl stifled a groan. Of all the times to get lost...

 

Suddenly, she went from a sprint to a dead halt--screeching to a stop so fast that the Special nearly tripped over himself in trying to freeze with her. She pointed up ahead, "Well, I definitely know THAT'S not the right direction."

 

Down the hall, the pair's only escape route was blocked off by a rainbow-infused, dinosaur-looking Duplonian--one that appeared strangely similar to the three headed monstrosity the builders fought earlier, only smaller. Was that first one only the start? Had more of those creatures broken in in the meantime? And just how many?!

 

The not-DJ wasn't going to waste precious seconds worrying. Instead, she whipped out the gun she borrowed from Metalbeard and took aim, "Eat lead!"

 

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! One after another, the pistol rounds were emptied in rapid fire succession...but in response, the alien simply opened its mouth, almost unnaturally wide, and caught the bullets; chewing them, before swallowing them like candy.

 

As it licked its lips, Lucy's jaw dropped at the unexpected development, "Uh...apparently, they eat lead."

 

None the less, she wasn't about to give up. Leveling the gun at a different spot, she tried again...

 

...only for her heart to sink at the hollow 'click-click-click' sound of the empty barrel.

 

Hearing her gasp, the intruder saw its chance. With a speed even greater than its larger cousin, the Duplonian charged toward the pair--arms extended as if it were about to deliver the world's deadliest bear hug.

 

"HEY!"

 

The alien came to a stop almost as fast as Lucy did, when Emmet suddenly leaped in front of his girlfriend--arms spread out defensively. He stared directly into the eyes of their attacker; making sure the creature had his undivided attention. Although, he couldn't stop his voice from wavering as he tried to swallow his fear, "Uh, that was pretty awesome what you did there! And you know what else is awesome? Everything!"

 

And then, to the monster's surprise, its prey began to dance; waving his arms and bouncing around like a madman. And perhaps he HAD gone crazy, for the Special started singing, "Everything is awesome! Everything is cool when you're part of a team! Everything is awesome! When we're livin' our dream!"

 

To this blatant display of insanity, the Duplonian raised a confused eyebrow; speaking in the same, unnatural high pitched voice, "What you doing?"

 

The construction worker flashed a desperate smile; still shaking his booty as he answered, "It's called...a distraction!"

 

The creature's face paled as it glanced over Emmet's shoulder; realizing too late that it had been duped. The not-DJ was now brandishing an even bigger pistol--modifications she must've cobbled together in the short time her boyfriend was dancing. He wisely dove out of the way at the same time she fired. The blast that followed came like a deafening explosion--hitting the monster square in the chest and tearing it apart instantly.

 

Both builders stared at the multicolored mess the shot left behind; hunks of goo and matter running all along the walls and ceiling. But after picking an offending piece out of her hair, all Lucy could think about was their escapades as pirates as she calmly replied, "I can't believe that's the second time that plan worked."

 

Emmet didn't really much care, especially considering that he had a strong hunch that the alien was about to reform itself soon. And he did NOT want to stick around for that. He grabbed his girlfriend's hand and pulled her along, "Come on!"

.

.

.

"So, just us girls, huh?"

 

Ripley turned to Unikitty--the unsurprised tone not lost on her, "Are you always this perky when blood thirsty monsters are chasing you?"

The princess thought a moment, before shrugging, "Well, usually there's more rainbows involved, so this is kind of an off day for me."

 

The black suited astronaut rolled her eyes, "Glad to hear this isn't that huge a deal, then."

 

The unicorn cat, as well as the two female space pals, had found themselves racing together--darting through all manner of corridors in order to take a roundabout way to the exit. Every few seconds, Sarah would peek over her shoulder to ensure they weren't being followed by anything unsavory. But in spite of the situation, she still took the time to glance over at the princess, "Thanks for saving us back there! Where'd you get the tech to create personal force fields?"

 

"Nowhere", Unikitty grinned, "It's magic, silly!"

 

"Magic?" the yellow astronaut raised a brow, "Aw, come on..."

 

"Really!" the unicorn cat insisted.

 

"But there's no such thing!" Sarah shook her head in disbelief, "You're just using advanced tech we don't understand yet!"

 

Her black suited companion motioned to their rescuer, "Hello? Talking unicorn cat here?!"

 

Sarah scrambled for a plausible explanation, "Well...she must be some sort of undiscovered evolution...like Bigfoot!"

 

Now the princess looked utterly affronted. She gasped at the yellow astronaut--offense in her tone, "I will have you know that I've met Bigfoot. And HER name is Harry...with an 'i'...and she doesn't like people calling her names. She has perfectly average sized feet, thank you."

 

Sarah's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, or that she was having this argument--NOW, of all times, "Okay...then you must be some alien life form, then..."

 

Unikitty was about to make another comeback...until suddenly, a large shape rounded the corner ahead of them--blocking the path. The trio all skidded to a stop; choking back cries of terror as a lizard-like Duplonian slowly advanced on them. It's eyes, which weren't too dissimilar to the bigger creature they faced earlier, held a stare filled with both mayhem and mischief. Like a cat with a mouse, it knew it had its prey cornered.

 

Although the alien growled, it wasn't making any sudden moves. The magic cat scratched her chin; hoping that she could possibly take advantage of the momentary calm, "Hmm...well, if I AM an alien, then maybe I can tell E.T. here to go home."

 

Ripley sputtered at the absurdity of it all, "Seriously?! THAT'S your plan? We already tried that!"

 

Unikitty was undeterred, "Then maybe they'll listen to a princess..."

 

Without any hesitation, she boldly walked up to the intruder--staring it right in the eyes to let it know that she was hardly scared. When the creature kept silent, she flashed her best smile and poured on the charm, "Um...excuse me? Mr. Alien? Or Miss? I was wondering if you'd be kind enough to let us through? We all really wanna' go home, and I would appreciate it if you would just leave..." She made her eyes extra big and shiny as she pouted, "Pretty please with sugar lumps on top?"

 

All was quiet for a tense ten seconds as the Duplonian seemed to contemplate the offer. For just a moment, she held out hope that she had gotten through to it...

 

...until the monster let loose a deafening roar right in her face--the force of which nearly blew her backward. At the same time, Sarah and Ripley screamed in fright; holding onto each other for dear life.

 

But Unikitty was NOT going to take such rudeness lying down. The second she recovered from the blatant rejection, her fur darkened to a tomato red. Dropping all pretense of diplomacy, she instantly grew to double the height of the creature; spitting fire as she exploded with rage, "THAT'S NOT NIIIIICE!!"

 

Turns out the intruder could also change in size...only in its case, it shrunk until it was swallowed by the princess' looming shadow. Recoiling in terror, it scampered away--whimpering like a frightened dog; its tail between its legs.

 

Needless to say, both space pals were NOT expecting such a blatant display of power. They stared slack jawed as their friend calmed down--returning to normal color and stature as she swiveled on them; sweetly smirking, "Any more questions?"

 

Sarah and Ripley slowly shook their heads, "No..."

.

.

.

"We made it!"

 

Normally, Benny's exclamation of the obvious would've been groan worthy. But after running for their lives from a virtually unstoppable monster, hearing that they had reached the safety of the exit was the most relieving news they'd received all day. The blue spaceman was closely followed by his two brothers, with Metalbeard bringing up the rear--his enormous bulk providing adamant cover. Although, thankfully, the quartet wasn't followed by that bothersome Duplonian...but unfortunately, that also meant the creature had chosen to give chase to their friends instead. They could only pray the others were alright.

 

The pirate seemed the most fully aware of this fact as he jumped ahead to pry open the door--waving the space pals through like an overgrown bell hop, "Go on, mateys! Get yer' vessel ship shape! I'll stay here and keep a look out fer' the rest of the crew!"

 

"Aye-aye, captain!" Benny saluted.

 

Knowing Metalbeard could take care of himself, the blue astronaut motioned for his siblings to follow him, to which they tagged along without any argument. The second the trio crossed the threshold back out onto the lunar surface, gravity all but abandoned them--their steps going from running through air to trying to sprint underwater.

 

Luckily, Benny's rocket ship house had touched down just a little over a dozen yards away. The moment his brothers laid eyes on the vessel, their earlier panic was temporarily forgotten. To say they were amazed at the creation would be an understatement. Kenny's jaw dropped, "Most fascinating...you built this?"

 

"Yep!" Benny nodded with a hint of pride, "It's more than meets the eye!" Taking large, zero-gee infused leaps, he bounded over to the overturned garage door and flung it open--revealing the main engine inside. He then turned to them with a smile, "Come on! Let's get to work; just like old times!"

 

Both the red and white spacemen glanced at the unfamiliar engine; a tad intimidated. It was clear the inner workings had a strange, jumbled mixture of old and new technology. True, they were pilots, but of rockets that were made under certain specifications and up to code--not...THIS. Lenny spread his arms at a loss of what to do, "Dude, we're not master builders. And I've never seen a weird set up like THIS before."

 

Benny flashed a dead pan expression, "Can you use a hammer and nail?"

"Yes?" Kenny shrugged.

 

His blue sibling threw his hands in the air--exasperated, "Then get busy!

The red and white astronauts jumped back at the outburst. Benny then caught himself and face palmed--sighing, "It's not THAT different! Here, I'll show you."

 

With that, he grabbed both his brothers by the hand and pulled them inside--the engine so big that the trio could easily walk through it. The blue spaceman quickly explained the unique configuration and everything that needed repaired. It took a couple minutes, but little by little, Lenny and Kenny's old training started coming back to them, and soon, the brothers got the hang of the odd set up and began tinkering around.

 

Pretty soon, it WAS just like old times--the trio falling into a companionable silence as they set to work; trying to carefully, but quickly restore the vessel so they could all finally get the heck out of there. Leave it to that blue ball of energy to land them in hot water...again...

 

...but it was in that quiet moment that both Lenny and Kenny simultaneously came to admit to themselves just how dull their lives had become without Benny around. Accidents and aliens or not...things just weren't the same since he'd left. The universe wasn't nearly as wondrous or beautiful without his loving commentary. He was always the most adventurous one; only he could've created something as wild as a spaceship house...

 

...and it was then they harkened back on Metalbeard's stinging words...

 

_"Yer' so called 'Mission Control' couldn't and wouldn't send anyone here, so the wee lad took it upon himself to brave the harsh waters of space and rescue ye'! I reckon ye' should show a wee bit more gratitude toward yer' own brother!"_

"Everything okay, guys?"

 

Benny's sudden break in the silence caused his siblings to glance up at him (up, since he was currently hovering on the ceiling upside down like a bat). At first, Lenny couldn't answer--his now guilt-wracked mind trying to find a suitable response. It didn't help that the blue spaceman was staring at him with those innocent eyes of his.

 

But finally, the red astronaut put down his spanner for a moment; half turning, but not fully facing his brother--the shame was too much. Instead, he blushed and stammered, "...I'm sorry...for what I said earlier...I...I'm sorry."

 

Benny seemed slightly taken aback, but shrugged and said simply, "It's okay."

 

"No, it's not", Kenny shook his head as he bit his lip, "We were both upset over everything that happened...it wasn't right to take all the aggression out on you...especially after you risked so much to help us."

 

There came a pause as Benny gazed at the remorseful expressions on his companions...and then he waved a hand, "Don't worry about it. 'Sides, you DID have a point." He chuckled, "Guess I still got a few screws loose, huh?"

 

Both brothers' jaws nearly dropped a second time. The way he could so easily breeze over their earlier rage at him just made them feel even more uncomfortable. Was he truly not upset? Or did he just not want to start another argument? Perhaps both? Either way, Lenny wasn't about to push the issue anymore. Instead, he finally found the nerve to ask a question he'd held back on for years, "...how did you do it?"

 

When his blue sibling didn't answer, he finally looked at him fully; his eyes hungry for the truth, "...how did you survive?"

 

Benny knew full well what he was talking about...but as he slowly turned right side up, the only thing he said was, "...I try not to think about it...I think about my friends...and I think about you."

 

Lenny and Kenny figured that was the only response they'd ever get...and somehow, they were okay with that. They smiled at the blue spaceman, who went on to say, "...and I think we should get the ship fixed."

 

His brothers nodded--remembering they had more important things to worry about. Quickly, the trio set back to work; their hands now rushing at a mile a minute. None the less, Lenny took the time to comment, "Wow! You have a classic flux capacitator?"

 

"Yeppers!" Benny winked; happy that his sibling's love for retro tech hadn't completely died, "You should see what happens when you go up to 88 miles per hour--then the fun REALLY starts!"

 

But before he could completely let loose his inner nerd, the trio was reminded that others could potentially listen in on their talking via the helmet radios, when Metalbeard's voice interrupted, "I'm glad ye' three are finally doing some brotherly bondin', but would ye' be so kind as to hurry up?! We got more o' them alien sea slugs comin' up the starboard bow!"

.

.

.

To say that the cyborg sea captain was getting antsy would be an understatement. His neck muscles were getting sore from whipping his head back and forth between the hallway and the spaceship outside. As he rocked back and forth on his heels, every second that ticked by felt like hours, making the pirate curse under his breath. He wished his friends or those astronauts would hurry up.

 

Just as he was contemplating whether abandoning his post to mount a search would be a wise idea, there came the distant sounds of yelling--very familiar voices at that...

 

...and to his overwhelming relief, Emmet, Lucy, Unikitty, Sarah, and Ripley all came barreling in from both the left and the right; merging together into one group again. The pirate grinned for all of two seconds...

 

...until he noticed the panic in their eyes...and over their shoulders, he caught sight of a dinosaurian Duplonian--it's two heads and spiked tail appearing strangely similar to the monstrosity that attacked them all before. It skittered right behind them with a disturbing grace and speed--clawed hands reaching for them--sharp teeth twisted in an unnatural grin.

 

Metalbeard threw his arm up and took aim, "Duck yer' heads, mateys!"

 

The others hardly needed the warning; squatting down the moment they saw him level his gun. He fired his cannons three times in rapid succession--the resulting explosions blowing the creature a few feet backward with each hit. Though it barely caused any damage, the ammo managed to slow it down enough to give the frightened astronauts time to leap through the exit. As soon as everyone was safely across, the pirate started to pull the doors shut as fast as he could.

 

"Come on, Metalbeard!" Emmet urgently waved to his friends, who were beginning to retreat back to the ship.

 

 

The captain shook his head, "Not before sealin' this beast in the brig!"

 

He spoke too soon. Right as he was inches away from closing the entrance, out of the corner of his eye, there was a flash of color as the recovered alien took a flying leap at him...and bit down on his arm--effectively trapping him between the doors.

 

Being a cyborg, Metalbeard had a much higher tolerance for pain. But that didn't stop him from howling out in a mixture of shock and anger as the monster pinned him to the spot. Sarah turned back at his cries and gasped, "Captain!"

 

The pirate held onto the doorframe with his free hand; grunting with the force of trying not to be pulled back in with the beast. He gritted his teeth as he yelled, "Go on without me, lads! I'll take care of the sea devil myself!"

 

His less than stellar handle on the situation said otherwise. But just then, a voice rang out over the chaos, "I'm not leaving without everyone!"

 

A blue blur zipped by faster than greased lightning...and suddenly, Benny was hovering over Metalbeard's shoulder. In his hands was a fire extinguisher, no doubt swiped from his house. With a kung fu movie inspired battle cry, the spaceman let loose a torrent of flame retardant foam on the unrelenting alien. Within seconds, the vacuum of space caused the liquid to solidify--promptly freezing the captain's arm and the creature together.

 

But not for long. With the intruder now an overgrown popsicle, it was easy for the pirate to snap his hand free...which also left the Duplonian without a bottom jaw. Only after he calmly brushed the ice crystals off his arm did Metalbeard glare at the alien and spit, "Try reassemblin' THAT."

 

He then finally slammed the door shut, before turning to his friend with a sigh of relief, "Thanks for the rescue, Mr. Benny." He glanced around, "Where be yer' brethren?"

 

"They're back at the ship gettin' her ready!" the astronaut pointed the way, "And we should be too! Let's go!"

 

By that point, everyone was more than ready to hightail it back to Earth. With Benny leading the way, and using the low gravity to their advantage, the ragtag group made a beeline for the house-ship; crossing the distance in just a few minutes. Sarah and Ripley were only given a few moments to gawk at their strange getaway ride, before their companions pushed them inside. Lenny and Kenny were busy rushing around in a tizzy--making final adjustments; stopping only to close the airlock once their friends piled in.

 

As soon as the door shut, the entire party was "sucked" down to the floor as the artificial gravity kicked on. But Benny was more concerned in making certain that they were all accounted for, "Everyone here?"

 

The others glanced around; each doing their own headcounts, before nodding. With that squared away, the master builders didn't hesitate to rush to their assigned positions--ready to take off...

 

Ironically, it was the space pals who stood to the sidelines; looking more than a bit lost. Everyone else clearly had jobs to do except for them. It was different at the station, but this was Benny's vessel, and as such, he called the shots...

 

...which was why the spaceman happily waved them towards the controls--not wanting his siblings and old crew to be left out, "Come on, guys! I could use some more helmsman!"

 

The astronauts all smiled at his invitation. One by one, they came to stand next to him at the main panel--the girls on both far ends, and the brothers flanking him in the middle. Only then did the quintet collectively realize that, for the first time in years, all five space pals were together again; piloting a rocket ship.

 

Benny savored the moment for as long as he safely could...before putting his game face on, "Let's make like an atom and split!"

 

With that, the blue spaceman's hands danced across the controls--his old crew coming to his aid. He had nearly forgotten how much easier it was to fly a vessel with more than one person. He really HAD been away for too long...

 

If only the take off was just as smooth. A series of violent shutters rocked the ship as it struggled to kick start after suffering the earlier crash landing. Benny stared out the window; determination in his eyes, as he practically willed his flying house to move, "Come on...come ON..."

 

...his brothers' old skills paid off, for then, thankfully...the ship slowly and surely began to move...

 

...a minute later, it was off the ground; that awful scraping sound silenced...

 

...and then, The Man Upstairs showed extra mercy, as bit by bit, the vessel (save for a few hiccups in the engine) gained altitude...

 

...until eventually, the ship was at a safe cruising speed; orbiting the lunar surface again. Unikitty exploded with cheers and bursts of magic sparkles, while everyone else collectively let out the breaths they were holding.

 

...that is, until the startling image of a crashed Duplonian saucer on the opposite side of the base slid across the viewport. The UFO was turned on its side; sticking out of one of the adjoining buildings like a gaping wound. Many gasps escaped the crew, though Lucy was hardly surprised, "That's one of the ships we shot down. That must've been how the alien got in."

 

"What do we do?" Sarah turned to her fellow space pals, "It's probably walking around the base right now, lookin' through our stuff."

 

"Yeah, and what if it calls more of its buddies?" Ripley threw her arms open, "They'll take over the place faster than we left it!"

 

Metalbeard shook his head; his words heavy with the weight of what he was about to suggest, "Yerg...I believe it best to abandon ship, if ye' know what I mean."

 

Benny's lips formed a thin line as he tried to hold back his frustration. He knew exactly what the pirate meant...but also understood that the captain wouldn't throw out such a dire suggestion unless he was certain about it. The spaceman sighed, "He's right...we can't let the Duplonians take over the base...they could use it against us."

 

Lenny didn't like where this was heading. His voice dropped to an uncharacteristic whisper, "You mean...blow it up?"

 

He couldn't believe those words left his mouth. His brother's sorrowful eyes only confirmed them. There came a pause as the space pals all glanced at one another--realizing the full ramifications. To destroy the station would be to destroy a place where they conducted research for years...a place they treated as a home away from home...all of it would be gone, with only their memories to live on.

 

But eventually, Kenny nodded, "...it's the logical thing to do."

 

Benny couldn't fault his reasoning. Didn't mean he had to like it. His hands seemed to take on a mind of their own as he made a few adjustments to the controls. It was clear by his tone he was trying to not let his voice waver as he muttered, "Take a last look, fellas..."

 

Both the space pals and the master builders all kept their eyes locked on the screen as a set of crosshairs lined up with the main hub of the base. The blue astronaut bit his lip; his hand trembling as it hovered over the firing panel...

 

...until Lenny calmly put his hand over his brother's. Kenny followed suit, and both Sarah and Ripley joined in a moment later. Not a word was spoken, but the message was clear--he wasn't going to do this alone.

 

Benny flashed his comrades a tiny, grateful smirk..before all the space pals pushed the button together. A burst of photon torpedoes shot out and hit the central base dead center--setting off a chain reaction that decimated the station in a matter of seconds. For one heartbreaking moment, the astronaut hung on that image of a reddish-orange fireball filling the view screen...

 

...and then he silently booted up the main engines full blast and swiveled the ship a full 180--setting a course for Earth and leaving the former station behind.

 

For a VERY long time, everyone remained quiet; the master builders especially, as they knew the space pals needed more than a few minutes to mourn the loss of their base. Benny, in particular, remained rooted to the spot like a statue--watching the moon shrink as they got exponentially farther away.

 

Only Unikitty completely understood how he felt. For him, this was the second time he was forced to watch a home of his be demolished. Very carefully, she padded up next to him and gently nuzzled him--her voice laced with pure sympathy, "I'm so sorry, Benny..."

 

The blue astronaut was aware of her empathy, and he hugged her back, " 'S'okay...we can build a new station someplace else..."

 

He then faced his friends with a semi-forced, but relieved smile, "Besides, we got what we came for, and that's all that matters."

 

He motioned to his brothers and old crew, who grinned at him with full gratitude. And the message was clear--he didn't want to dwell on their loss, and nor would they. Instead, they should've been celebrating all the people they managed to save.

 

"Thanks, Benny..." Ripley said, "For everything."

 

"Aw, well...I didn't do all the work", Benny rubbed the back of his head as he turned to the master builders, "I wouldn't have made it here without YOU guys."

 

Metalbeard folded his arms, "It be no trouble at all, lad. It's what a crew does for each other."

 

Unikitty nodded, then spoke after a pause, "You know what always cheers me up? A party...!"

 

All faces instantly brightened at that prospect. Despite of (or maybe perhaps because of) the earlier destruction, a chance to relax sounded REALLY nice at that moment. At least they could take their minds off their problems for a bit. Emmet rubbed his stomach for emphasis, "Good idea. I'm actually pretty starved."

 

Benny pointed in the direction of food, "Snacks are in the closet over there!"

 

While the others started talking, the construction worker sauntered over to the nearby pantry. After everything they went through, he was happy they could finally have a calm trip home. He swung open the cupboard door, expecting candy and potato chips...

 

...what he got instead was a set of familiar eyes staring back at him--attached to a head that was attached to a snake-like body; tense and ready to pounce. Before the Special could even blink, the Duplonian snickered, "BOO!"

 

And that's all the more warning the builder got before the alien lashed out with a hiss and wrapped itself around his body--trapping him in a crushing bear hug. As he stumbled backward, everyone swiveled at the commotion and either gasped, or screamed out in shock at the unexpected intruder. All around, there came mumbled cries of, "what the heck?!" "how did it get in here?!" and "someone do something!"

 

The cyborg sea captain was all too ready to oblige. He leveled his arm gun, to which Lucy stopped him short, "NO! You'll hit Emmet!"

 

She bounded in to the rescue; grabbing hold of the creature with both hands and pulling with all her might --struggling to detach the monster from her boyfriend's face before he suffocated. Apparently, the Duplonian could only concentrate on one opponent, for within a minute, it began to relent. Unfortunately for the not-DJ, she yanked hard enough that when the alien was forced to let go, she fell over from the force. The creature, meanwhile, went sailing through the air--

 

\--and ended up splatting right onto Sarah, who instantly lost her nerve and started flailing about, "Eww!! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

 

Before the thing could fully attach to her, the yellow astronaut threw it off her body; not aiming nor caring at that second where it landed, as long as it was far away from her. Said creature accidently flew in Unikitty's direction, who quickly threw up a tiny force field to shield herself. It proceeded to bounce off the magic bubble and hit the floor; trying to slither away in a daze.

 

But Metalbeard was tired of this game of hot potato. He let out all his anger into one, solidly aimed kick, "Spineless stowaway!"

 

The strength of the pirate's footwork would've made any soccer player proud. The Duplonian crashed into the main airlock; groaning in pain and struggling to rise again...

 

...which caused Benny to be struck with a radical idea, "Quick! Everyone hang on tight!"

 

Both his friends and the space pals didn't even question him, and they had no time to, anyway. They all just immediately clung to the nearest stable objects they could find. As soon as they were all secure, the blue spaceman said a quick prayer to the Man Upstairs before slamming his fist down on a control panel...

 

...without warning, the front door flung open, and instantly, every last thing that wasn't attached to the floor got promptly sucked out into the vacuum of outer space. All the astronauts had to hang on for dear life as the depressurization of the cabin produced a "wind" so strong, they were swept off their feet--having to fight against forces that tried to devour them like a spider being swept down a storm drain.

 

...but even amid all the cries of terror and alarm klaxons blaring--in spite of all the insanity...the Duplonian STILL refused to leave! It's malleable body was able to take the brunt of the blows from all the food, furniture, and other objects that were unlucky enough to not be tied down. And ever the adaptable one, the creature began sprouting extra limbs--holding onto the doorframe with an iron grip.

 

But it wasn't the only one who refused to give up. Time seemed to slow as Benny narrowed his eyes at the intruder--his blood near boiling. He was now officially completely and utterly fed up with any more harm coming to his friends. It was time to end this...and in the heat of the moment, he could see no alternative...

 

Taking one of the biggest leaps of faith in his life, he let go.

 

Like a giant hand grabbing him by the foot, he was yanked towards the open maw of the galaxy; his house rushing by him in a blur. Only in his case, it's exactly what he wanted. He performed his best mid air kung fu move as he aimed straight for the stubborn alien--kicking it square in the chest with all the strength he had left.

 

Evidently, even Duplonians had limits. The final push made it lose its grip, and it disappeared out the airlock...

 

...and in his panic, the blue astronaut reached up too late and missed the doorframe; getting blasted out along with his adversary and gobbled up by the darkness of outer space.

 

Lenny unleashed a horrified scream, "BENNY!"

 

Ripley had also witnessed the tragedy, but was too preoccupied with trying to close the door to not take in the full gravity of what just happened. Struggling against the hurricane-like force, she managed to climb across the controls and hit the locking button; the airlock finally shutting.

 

Everyone fell to the floor, stunned--both at what they just endured, and the unbelievable deafening silence that followed afterward. But seconds later, their adrenaline reignited when Lenny sprang to his feet and rushed to the window. His heart threatened to burst from his chest as he could only watch helplessly as his brother floated farther away. Memories of that fateful accident bubbled to the surface, and the red astronaut was NOT prepared to watch his sibling die a second time. He pounded on the glass; tears streaming down his face as he cried, "Benny!! NO!!"

 

So frightened was he, he almost didn't hear Metalbeard yell, "Out of me way, matey!"

 

The pirate had already formulated a plan; rushing up to the door and fishing out a length of rope from the belly of his arm shark. Tying one end to his foot, he passed off the other end to Lenny--speaking with a confidence that made anyone under his command pull themselves together, "Hang onto this! This ain't the first time I be havin' a man overboard!"

 

Although still clearly frazzled, Lenny did as he was told; understanding what the pirate had in mind. But before the captain made a move to jump, Kenny's voice stopped him, "One moment!"

 

The white astronaut quickly typed in a few commands. Seconds later, everyone began floating as the gravity was shut off. He then looked up from the computer, "Don't want a repeat of before. Now go!"

 

Leave it to the ever logical Kenny to prevent another "storm drain" effect from happening. Metalbeard nodded in thanks, before pushing open the airlock, and with no hesitation, he plunged out into the vastness of space. All the times he romanticized the notion of the starry sky equating to the deep sea were immediately dashed. For in the galaxy, there was no up or down, or left or right, and for a few fleeting seconds, he was left extremely disoriented. He'd have no mermaids to help him this time. The only thing he could do was keep his eyes locked on Benny's still form--using the blue astronaut as his compass point. He kicked and swam like one would do in the water. But with nothing to bounce off of, he cursed that he couldn't go faster. If only he could get some kind of propulsion...

 

...wait a minute...

 

It was then the captain could practically see the light bulb turn on. Putting his arm down at his side, he fired off a few short rounds from his cannons--the force of which shot him forward. His mouth may have been scowling in determination, but inside, he was beaming. Who knew his weapons could find another use as great thrusters?

 

In just under a few minutes, Benny's drifting body drew ever nearer...until at long last, Metalbeard caught him and pulled him into his relieved arms. Even in the weightlessness of space, the pirate cradled his friend; gently shaking him, "Mr. Benny...! Mr. Benny! Are ye' alright, lad?!"

 

The astronaut's head turned to face him, and the captain nearly drew back in shock. The spaceman's eyes were open as wide as they could go; darting about in a crazed, unfocused manner, as if he were witnessing something that Metalbeard couldn't. No doubt he was deep in the clutches of another panic attack, judging by his heavy breathing, and how he was mumbling something under his breath.

 

The pirate leaned in to listen, "Mr. Benny...what's wrong? Are ye' okay?"

The astronaut most certainly wasn't, but it was the only thing the sea captain could think of to try and get a response out of his friend. Benny was shaking like a leaf as he finally clearly whispered, "...it's the accident all over again..."

.

.

.

_He carefully worked the controls of the space pod's robotical claw hands--clamping onto each probe like a prize grabbing machine at a carnival. He nearly forgot how many satellites his brother launched. But for the sheer number he was collecting, the information they gathered would be enough to fill a few dozen textbooks, and his heart pounded in excitement at all the possibilities._

_But the process was slow, and Lenny's voice groaned through the radio, "Come on, bro; I don't want you out there any longer than need be."_

_Benny gazed out at the beautiful view of the deep crimson colored nebula to try and distract from the annoyance of his sibling, "Why don't ya' just leave me and come back tomorrow, then? Maybe you'll finally get that peace and quiet you wanted?"_

_He could practically see Kenny shaking his head when his voice chimed in, "Please, enough with the teasing. Just wrap it up."_

_"I'm almost done. Just be patient", Benny responded, before breaking the connection. A second later, he sighed and murmured to himself, "Jeez...those two worry over everything..."_

**_BOOOM!_ **

****

_The blue spaceman was hurled from his seat as something struck the pod without warning--the entire cabin rattling as if in an earthquake. He struggled to pick himself up; his eyes glancing out the adjoining window to find a shattered probe floating into view. One of the satellites must have knocked into the shuttle. Quickly, Benny hopped back in the pilot's chair--knowing that if he didn't act soon, he could be ripped to shreds by the space junk that was now currently being kicked up by some sort of gravitational force originating from the nebula._

_It was already too late. He was taken too off guard by the sudden change. Before he had a chance to straighten himself out, another stray probe hit him dead on. The aftershock sent a sickening shutter through every panel of the pod, and all at once, the spaceman's heart hit his stomach. He had been flying long enough to know exactly what that sound meant._

_The engines had been ruptured._

_Every single alarm imaginable began blaring as smoke poured into the cabin. Cracks started to form in the plain grey, protective plating. And he himself had begun to hyperventilate. He was literally bursting at the seams, and had less than a minute to act. What could he possibly DO?!_

_...only one thing TO do..._

_His eyes fell on the bright red fire extinguisher, and instantly, his plan was set. Channeling all his strength into one, solid kick, he pushed open the airlock door and bailed. Armed only with the extinguisher, he pointed it away from himself and fired; the jet stream of foam-turned-ice propelling him away at breakneck speed._

_But even with the makeshift jetpack, it was too late._

_He never glanced behind to witness the explosion, but he certainly felt it. His back was suddenly struck with a searing heat, and a force so strong, it knocked the wind out of him and caused him to black out._

_...when he came to, hopefully only seconds later, he was more than a dozen yards away...and the shuttle was nothing more but a hollowed out husk--a dead egg shell with its scarred innards spreading outward in all directions...including his._

_The astronaut's eyes widened in sheer panic. Everything was happening too fast! He barely had time to even process the sight of his reconnaissance pod being destroyed, before all manner of rogue debris came spiraling toward him without mercy. And with nothing to use as propulsion (he had lost the extinguisher), all he could do was flail his arms in desperation; smacking away any deadly piece of junk that flew too close._

_He never saw it coming until it happened._

_A sizeable shard of metal shot right towards him like a bullet--striking him in the face._

**_CRRRAAACK!!_ **

****

_The second the chilling hissing sound began, his hands flew to his face--trying in vain to stop his precious oxygen from escaping..._

_The chin guard on his helmet was split clean down the middle._

_Instantly, he could feel himself becoming lightheaded. Stomach was doing barrel rolls...body was weakening...everything was becoming cold...so cold...the world was spinning..._

_...he lost all sense of how much time had passed...but the galaxy had decided to remain still just long enough for him to catch something out of the corner of his eye..._

_The mother rocket--the main ship where his brothers were still at, was turning around..._

_No-no-NO. That couldn't be. His vision was just going spotty. They wouldn't do that. Surely they searched...they HAD to of...they would NEVER..._

_They were. The main boosters lit up. The ship was taking off._

_They were leaving without him._

_The astronaut gazed at the ever shrinking rocket with utter helplessness. Hand outreached, he cried out in desperation, "No...don't leave..."_

_His breath came out in short bursts--his tears crystallizing, "...gotta' get back to the spaceship...back to the spaceship...spaceship...spaceship..."_

_._

_._

_._

Metalbeard had gone slack jawed in complete disbelief at the tale Benny just regaled to him. The spaceman still wasn't quite looking at him, but seemed to have returned to reality just a tad as he went on to explain, "...it was so cold and dark...and so lonely..." He swallowed hard, "..and when no one came to save me...I knew I'd have to save myself..." He closed his eyes at the memory, "...it took a LONG time...finding all those pieces to build a spaceship...thought I was going crazy when I saw all those numbers in my head..."

 

It took a moment for the pirate to understand what the astronaut was implying. That must've been how Benny discovered he was a master builder. Of all the times to gain his abilities...

 

The captain's good eye welled up with pity, "Oh, lad..."

 

Apparently, the spaceman had a lot on his chest that he finally wanted to relieve. He kept on babbling, "It's the only time I was ever afraid in outer space...I thought I'd never come home." He shrugged, "...and then I did, and...I didn't know what to do. People said I changed...they didn't wanna' be with me anymore...and for a while, I didn't either. I wanted friends, but...I didn't wanna' lose 'em again."

 

He finally faced his friend; voice cracking, "...I'm so sorry..."

 

Benny appeared to be on the verge of crumbling. Metalbeard got the sinking feeling that was the first time the astronaut had spoken so openly about the accident, and his trauma afterward. The cork in his personal bottle had finally burst...and it was all the more the pirate needed to pull his friend into a sympathetic hug--wanting to comfort the shaking spaceman in any way he could.

 

"Yerg...ye' needn't be sorry fer' anythin', Mr. Benny", the sea captain spoke in a surprisingly soothing tone, "Ye' be the bravest lad I know to weather such a storm..." He then leaned in so the astronaut would have to face him, "...but look at me when I tell ye' this...this ain't like before...ye' ain't bein' left behind no more...your crew will always be here for ye'." He shook his head, "You'll never be alone again, ye' get me?"

 

Benny bit back a sob, "...you promise?"

 

"Aye!" the pirate spoke with conviction, "It be the rule of the sea--the crew always sticks together!"

 

He gave his friend a knowing wink, to which the spaceman replied with a smirk that, while tiny, contained all the hope in the world. And true to the captain's word, he could feel the tether being pulled on as his friends back in the ship collectively started reeling the pair back towards safety. As they drew closer to home, the pirate made a solemn vow to himself to never divulge any of the information the astronaut revealed to him. It was an honor to be trusted enough to be the listening ear. The lad could tell everyone in his own time, and on his own terms if he wished.

 

Benny seemed to be inherently aware of his friend's loyalty. He sighed in relief, "Thanks, Metalbeard..."

 

The pirate nodded--knowing full well everything the spaceman meant behind that one word. He squeezed him a bit tighter, "Aye--from one ship captain to another."

.

.

.

 

"Attention all personnel, but would Benjamin Spaceman please report to the main control center?"

 

Benny raised an eyebrow as he glanced up at the intercom. With a sigh, he dropped the book he was reading and left his quarters--curious as to why they would make an announcement instead of simply sending someone to get him.

 

He still couldn't believe how quickly the days seemed to have passed since everyone's triumphant return to Earth. The sheer amount of gawking they received from Mission Control was a sight he'd never forget. Needless to say, his bosses were more than shocked to see a suburban house make a shuttle landing right in their parking lot...then appeared as if they saw a ghost when Lenny and the space pals stepped out; alive and relatively unharmed.

 

Since then, everyone had been confined to resting and recuperating at the space center, to which the master builders hardly minded. They all delighted in receiving a tour of the station--wanting to learn more about Benny's line of work. But it was the staff who had the most obvious questions; wanting to learn every last detail about their harrowing rescue and escape from the alien invaders. No wonder time went by so fast.

 

With that in mind, the blue astronaut steeled himself for another round of spilling the beans. What more could these people want to know?

 

...but as he made his way down the hall, a strange sound began drifting towards him...no...not just a sound...music?

 

Yep...it WAS music...a very familiar tune that grew louder as he drew closer...

               

_Won't you come see about me?_

_I'll be alone, dancing, you know it, baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_

_Giving me everything inside and out_

_Love's strange, so real in the dark_

_Think of the tender things that we were working on_

_Slow change may pull us apart_

_When the light gets into your heart, baby_

_Don't you forget about me_

_Don't-don't-don't-don't_

_Don't you forget about me_

By then, the spaceman had reached the double doors leading to the main control center--the old song drawing him in. Now curious, he entered the room...and stopped short.

 

Both his brothers, Sarah, Ripley, and all his master builder friends were gathered together--all smiling and waving him over. But the thing that instantly caught his eye was the giant, old boom box sitting at Lenny's feet; the source of the classic melody, no doubt. Benny spread his arms in a happy confusion--ready to ask what was going on.

 

But Kenny beat him to the punch, "We made you a new mix tape to go with the new boom box we thought you'd like..." He winked, "...as a thank you present."

 

He had to shout to be heard over the music, which made his brother laugh. Out of all his possessions that were given up to the void of space, leave it to his siblings to know which one he'd miss the most, and be able to find a replacement for.

 

_Will you stand above me?_

_Look my way, never love me_

_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling, down...down..down...down..._

_Will you recognize me?_

_Call my name or walk on by_

_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling, down...down...down...down..._

Just before Benny could run up and give them a hug, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to find his boss waving an arm good naturedly at his brothers, "Okay, okay--turn the music down; this is important."

 

Kenny shook his head, before obediently lowering the volume. At the same time, Mr. Cameron faced his charge; sighing heavily and trying in vain to conceal his embarrassment, "First off, please don't say 'I told you so'..."

 

The blue spaceman bit back a chuckle as the chief continued--his tone completely serious, "Ben...what you did was incredibly reckless...but also incredibly brave...and just incredible, period. And without you, they wouldn't be here right now."

 

He motioned to the space pals standing proudly nearby, "All I can say is thank you...and I'm sorry we all doubted you...and ourselves. You really have a way of proving people wrong." He then leaned in with a smile, "On behalf of the space corps, I present to you the highest badge of honor I can bestow, for going above and beyond the call of duty to save our fellow astronauts."

 

Mr. Cameron carefully pinned a shiny gold medal to Benny's chest, at the exact moment that everyone gathered broke out in cheerful applause. The spaceman grinned with all the light of the stars and saluted, "Thanks, chief!" He then pointed to the master builders, "But I couldn't have done it without my friends. They all deserve the medal!"

 

Said builders blushed at the praise. Metalbeard patted him on the back and winked, "Not a problem, lad. We'll share the bounty."

 

The pirate then stepped back to give Benny's brothers a chance to come up to him; their expressions an odd mix of gratitude and guilt. Kenny began--his eyes a bit sad, "We can't thank you enough for all you did...and we're sorry for questioning your state of mind. Your heart may be old fashioned, but...something tells me it's US who have alot of catching up to do." He sighed, "Your friends certainly make unlikely crewmates...and frankly, I believe they've been a better family to you than we have."

 

Benny gripped his shoulder in forgiveness, "Aw, don't beat yourself up."

 

Lenny butted in; his face a false mask of haughtiness, "Yeah, well I think you're still crazy..."

 

Kenny went aghast at his brother's comment. But before he could say anything, the red spaceman continued, "...crazy enough to turn your house into a spaceship...crazy enough to train your buddies into astronauts on the fly...crazy enough to take matters into your own hands and face down aliens to save us...crazy enough to push an alien out an airlock...crazy enough to think it all would work..." He then smiled honestly, "...and crazy enough to pull it off."

 

By then, Benny was beaming like the sun, and he said simply, "People always do crazy things when they love each other."

 

Now that was one thing about him his siblings knew would never change. The trio smirked at one another; not having to say anything else to understand that all was at peace between them.

 

Taking advantage of the pause, Mr. Cameron walked over and awkwardly interrupted, "Speaking of which, is it crazy of ME to ask you all a favor, since you're all here?"

 

Sarah shrugged, "No, what is it?"

 

The chief cleared his throat, "Well, in light of recent events, I believe I have a new mission for you. After everything we lost on the moon, we're in need of a new space station. And hopefully, through it, we'll be able to gather more intelligence on these blasted Duplonians." He gave the space pals a hopeful glance, "Is this something you four would be able to handle?"

 

"You mean five", Kenny said without missing a beat.

 

His comment caught the boss off guard, "What?"

 

"Five. There's five of us", Lenny pointed at his blue brother before folding his arms--his tone absolute, "We're not going without Benny. We really need him back."

 

"Yeah, he's a master builder!" Sarah chimed in, "And he's our best pilot!"

 

"AND..." Ripley added with a raised brow, "...it would be a shame to not let a decorated hero work on such an important project."

 

By then, Benny's face had turned completely pink at their comments. The space pals were practically surrounding their boss--giving him the hairy eyeball while collectively putting their proverbial foot down. The message was clear--either Benny would go, or no one would go.

 

Mr. Cameron knew when he was beaten and relented; arms up defensively, "Well...when you put it that way...we'll have to perform a few tests on him first..." He shot the blue astronaut a glance, "...but I think something can be arranged."

 

With those words, Benny appeared to be literally on cloud nine as he unconsciously began floating in the air with utter joy. And as if things couldn't get any better, Ripley turned to Unikitty, grinning, "Speaking of which, time to have that party you promised!"

 

The princess released a shower of sparkles from her horn, "YAY! Party in Cloud Coo-Coo Land!"

 

That was all the more anyone needed to hear. With a burst of cheers and happy chatter, the entire group began their long trek down the hall towards the exit--the prospect of being together as a family quickening their pace. And after being cooped up at the space center for days, the master builders were eager to show the space pals all the things they missed while stuck in outer space.

 

Speaking of whom, said astronauts, one by one, began removing their helmets. Sarah sighed with relief, "Might wanna' slip out of these first..."

 

_PSSSST....._

There came the distinct sound of one more hiss...and everyone turned at the noise to discover that Benny had removed his helmet as well. It was the first time any of the master builders had seen him without it, to which they stared in wide eyed shock at his matted down, blonde hair.

 

The spaceman simply shrugged, "What? I take it off once in a while...on special occasions."

 

To that, the gang just smiled and laughed as they left the base--arm in arm; the builders flanking the space pals on both sides. Lenny passed the boom box to his blue suited brother, who rested the stereo on his shoulder--cranking up the volume.

 

Just like the good old days.

 

_Don't you try to pretend_

_It's my feeling we'll win in the end_

_I won't harm you, or touch your defenses_

_Vanity and security_

_Don't you forget about me_

_I'll be alone, dancing, you know it, baby_

_Going to take you apart_

_I'll put us back together at heart, baby_

_Don't you forget about me_

_Don't-don't-don't-don't_

_Don't you forget about me_

 

_[Chapter Art](http://kartoon12.deviantart.com/art/Legos-in-SPAAAAAAAAACE-667146685) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And now you guys know where the "spaceship" catchphrase comes from...
> 
> Cookie points to anyone who can guess where Sarah and Ripley's names come from. Hint--it's from two famous sci-fi movies from the 80s...actually, between the music choices and movie references, there's too many 80s movie nods to list here. See how many you can spot. ;)
> 
> The Brickster is from the Lego Island video games. There was also a Doctor Who reference when the gang first got to the moon base--see if you can guess it. The back story about Benny talking to a mop came from the deleted scenes on the DVD. There's also a bit of BennyXMetalbeard ship going on if you squint (and I do).
> 
> On a final note, at the time this chapter was written, the holiday shopping season was in full swing, and when you work a retail job at that time of year, it leaves you with virtually no free time...and what little time you get, you're too tired to really work on anything. So if this chapter doesn't seem as up to snuff as the earlier ones, this is the reason. For some reason, the last third of this chapter just fought me the whole way--making me take longer than usual to get it out. I hope you all enjoyed this adventure regardless.
> 
> Coming Up Next: When Batman comes down with a nasty flu bug, it's up to Emmet and company to fill in for him when a crime spree breaks out in Gotham City. Can the Dark Knight's rogues gallery stand up to the might of FOUR very-odd-superheroes? Man Upstairs help us all....


	19. The Dark Plight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Batman comes down with a nasty flu bug, it's up to Emmet and company to fill in for him when a crime spree breaks out in Gotham City. Can the Dark Knight's rogues gallery stand up to the might of FOUR very-odd-superheroes? Man Upstairs help us all....
> 
> (Take note this chapter was written long before "The Lego Batman Movie". So one or two tiny details here and there may have changed since then.)

"Anyone see Batman?"

 

Alfred walked up with a tray of refreshments for the blue astronaut, "I'm afraid he's indisposed at the moment, Master Benjamin. But he should be finishing his patrol and be home shortly."

 

Lucy shook her head at the English butler, "He WOULD be late to his own meeting." She folded her arms in a huff, "He ALWAYS pulls stuff like this."

 

Emmet, on the other hand, was glancing out at the few hundred master builders who were still in the midst of gathering on the front lawn of Bruce Wayne's mansion. They'd been waiting close to over a half hour, and it was clear to see that more than a few of the visitors were growing impatient...or was Superman just being heckled by Green Lantern again? Well, either way, nobody was getting any younger, so the Special simply shrugged, "We'll just have to start without him."

 

With that, the construction worker made his way to the main podium. A few taps on the microphone was all the signal anyone needed to call the weekly builder meeting to order. But just as the crowd quieted down, and before Emmet could even get a word out, a tremendous gust of wind began to kick up--rising in intensity until it was as if he were standing in the middle of a tornado. A few people yelled in surprise; some ducked for cover, but most just pointed towards the sky. Following their gesturing, Emmet looked straight up to discover a large, black object blotting out the sun--one that appeared suspiciously like a...bat?

 

Oh...well no wonder! It was the Batplane! And from said crime fighting vessel, a caped figure leapt out of the cockpit; making a graceful, ten point landing in the middle of the audience. Unikitty cheered at the sight of their superhero friend. Lucy, who was hardly impressed at all, just rolled her eyes, "Show off."

 

Her boyfriend gave a wave, "Hey Batman! You're here! We were just about to-"

 

But the Special fell short on words when the Dark Knight slowly rose to his feet. At first Emmet figured the superhero was just being theatrical...that is, until he woozily walked up to his friends in a very UN-Batman-like manner. The construction worker winced at the odd sight, "Uh...you okay?"

 

Batman rubbed his eyes; coughing out a hasty, "M'fine..."

 

"You sure?" the not-DJ was less than convinced by that answer.

 

The Caped Crusader refused to meet her eyes and blushed...or was his face flushed to begin with? He cleared his throat, "Sorry I'm late. Just got back from a fight with Mr. Freeze..." As if to emphasize his point, a shiver went down his spine, "...didn't think it'd take so long to break out of a block of ice..."

 

Before he could say anymore, he was interrupted by a rather loud sneeze. Everyone in the vicinity jumped back. But rather than be mad, Batman merely groaned and fished through his utility belt; whipping out a black tissue and blowing his nose just as loudly. His ex-girlfriend was two seconds away from muttering "eww...", but refrained--only because the sight of the superhero hobbling over to an empty seat was beyond pitiful. As soon as he plopped down, he waved a tired arm, "Alright, let's get on with it..."

 

Emmet and his friends gave each other a sideways glance. Something wasn't right here. But upon giving the agitated crowd a once over, it was clear they didn't have time to ponder over what had happened to the Dark Knight. They could get answers AFTER the assembly was over with. In that case, the construction worker took his place at the podium again and finally began the meeting properly. He started by thanking Bruce Wayne for the continued use of his house, to which Unikitty quickly assured everyone that the new Dog was nearing completion on being rebuilt. Pretty soon, the master builders would be able to hold their meetings there again.

 

Needless to say, Batman was relieved at the news. It was always a pain in the neck to clear away the yard to fit hundreds of people each week...though it was hard to tell just what he was feeling--not through his constant wheezing and sniffling. The unlucky folks seated beside him scooted over a few feet; trying to focus on what the Special was telling them. Things carried on normally for the most part, with the usual updates on rebuilding efforts; newly discovered realms; keeping President Business out of trouble, and etcetera...

 

...the only thing keeping it from being typical was the less than comforting sounds of the Caped Crusader bursting into periodic coughing fits--interrupting nearly every speaker. If he noticed more of his comrades shifting exponentially farther from him, he didn't say anything, nor did he care. By meeting's end, he was the sole occupant of the front row. The crowd wasn't shy about being eager to leave--not wanting to hang around the germ-infested superhero anymore.

 

Only Emmet, Lucy, Benny, and Unikitty stayed afterward out of concern for their friend's health. They'd never seen him in such a sorry state before. After the last person headed for home, the Dark Knight slammed the front door of his house; leaning against it for support, "FINALLY...never thought it would end..."

 

By then, the superhero was looking positively green; clutching at his cape like a makeshift blanket, and shivering worse than ever. Unikitty's ears drooped with worry, "Batman, you don't look so good..."

 

He was barely able to shrug, "We all have our off days..."

 

The Princess wasn't buying his excuses for a second, "No, I mean, I think you might be sick."

 

"Superheroes don't get sick", the Dark Knight pouted, unaccepting.

 

He didn't intend to sound so cross, but Lucy none the less scolded him, "Well sor-REE for being worried about you. Take a break."

 

"What are you? My mom?!" Batman barreled past the group and stormed away, "I told you all I'm fine! If you're all done here, I got work to do..."

 

He disappeared around the corner without another word; his billowing cape swirl putting the period on the sentence. Lucy, having witnessed his little tantrums before, back when she was still his long suffering girlfriend, just sighed and muttered, "Big baby..."

 

She barely got the words out when, just a few seconds later, the quartet was startled at the distinct sound of a loud THUMP. Hastily rounding the bend, all four pairs of eyes widened at the distressing scene before them.

 

Batman, defender of justice, and feared enemy of the criminal underworld...had collapsed on the floor.

.

.

.

 

It took a couple minutes, but after getting over the initial shock, Benny quickly found and retrieved Alfred. With the master builders' help, the loyal butler shuffled his dazed boss up to his bedroom--a place that, surprisingly, wasn't as luxurious or decked out as the rest of his mansion; containing only a bed, nightstand, and modest bookshelf. Clearly, the guy didn't spend much time in this retreat, resting.

 

Well, the Englishman was going to see to it that he did now. Before long, he had his sick charge out of his costume and into a comfortable pair of black pajamas with yellow bats on them. But even while being tucked into bed, Bruce struggled like a whiney toddler, "I can't be stuck in bed, Alfred. Crime never takes a holiday."

 

"No, but you will", the butler insisted; pulling out a thermometer he had stuck in the billionaire's mouth. The off-the-chart reading made him glare at his charge with fatherly impatience, "You can't fight for justice if you don't get better."

 

He then reached over to the nightstand, upon which he had set a silver tray with a kettle and cup. Pouring the steaming liquid for his boss, he spoke in a much gentler tone, "Here, have some tea. It'll do you a world of good."

 

Bruce finally settled down and took the cup gratefully. He couldn't argue there--his butler brewed a mean English breakfast. And it WAS alleviating the growing, burning pain in his throat. What WASN'T so comforting was his four friends gathered around at the foot of his bed; trying not to stare at him with worry. Much as the Dark Knight appreciated their concern, it wasn't exactly the coolest thing ever to have a fainting spell in front of one's comrades. No way was he bouncing back from THAT.

 

Emmet appeared especially awkward. He may have been aware of Batman's huge ego, but never the less, a part of him still couldn't help but look up to the Caped Crusader, or any of his fellow superheroes. Seeing the poor guy in such a state was a stark reminder that no one was invincible. The Special scratched his head, "Wish I could do something to help you."

 

Bruce poured himself a second helping as he shook his head, "I've been on Mr. Freeze's trail for days now. He was trying to steal something that might be connected to something bigger. Just can't figure out what..." He took a sip of tea before adding, "...gotta' finish the job."

 

"He certainly did a number on your disposition", Alfred arched an eyebrow, "Don't think that I haven't noticed your less than stellar health these past few days. No doubt being turned into a popsicle gave you a full blown flu."

 

To say that the billionaire looked mortified at being proven wrong would be an understatement. He curled inward, though whether it was because he was cold or embarrassed was anyone's guess, "Yeah, yeah...you warned me..."

 

"And now you can't possibly go back out there until you're better", the butler folded his arms--speaking in his best 'I told you so' voice.

 

Bruce was fuming by that point; grumbling something along the lines of, 'we'll see about that'. Benny, however, was more perplexed than anything, "Can't you call any other superheroes? We had, like, ten of 'em here just a few hours ago."

 

The billionaire was very quick to answer, "Nah, they got their own problems to deal with."

 

He was trying to sound like he didn't want to be a bother, but Lucy knew better. She leaned into her friends and whispered, "By that, he means he's too embarrassed to ask."

 

If her ex-boyfriend overheard her, he didn't say anything. He was too busy grumbling to himself, "Stupid Stark better not find out about this...never let me hear the end of it..."

 

Before he could say anymore, however, he was interrupted by a rather long and deep yawn. He knew that being under the weather could tucker a person out, but why did he all of a sudden feel so incredibly drowsy? This was weird...he stared into the empty cup, "Say...what kind of tea is this?"

 

"Chamomile, sir..." Alfred answered; mischief in his eye, "...with a little secret ingredient."

 

Immediately, Bruce's internal alarms went off in suspicion, "What?"

 

Just then, to the Dark Knight's line of sight, the room had begun to go blurry; his mind becoming increasingly foggy. But even through the haze, he swiveled on his butler in both realization and a hint of betrayal, "Oh no...you DIDN'T..."

 

The Englishman casually shrugged, "Sorry sir, but you left me no choice. Perhaps if you weren't so stubborn."

 

His boss appeared ready to strangle him...but the billionaire hadn't even the strength to keep his eyes open. Before losing the fight to stay awake, he just managed to mumble, "Alfred...one of these days...I'm gonna'...I'm...gonna'..."

 

A second later, he fell into the pillows; out cold and fast asleep. The butler chuckled as he pulled the dark covers up to Bruce's chin; making sure he was comfortable, "Good night, sir."

 

Emmet stared at the tea kettle, "What was IN that stuff?"

 

Alfred let out a sigh--feeling just a little guilty for the underhanded methods he had to resort to, "I figured the master wouldn't rest willingly...so I slipped a few Bat-sleeping pills in along with the honey."

 

No wonder the Englishman forsake his usual politeness and didn't offer the master builders any. But Lucy thought the nicknames were only used by the superhero, and she nearly groaned, "Do you have to put the word 'bat' in front of everything?"

 

Meanwhile, Benny had his own question that needed answering. Creeping over to Bruce's bedside, he tentatively lifted one of the crime fighter's arms and let it drop--testing to see just how unconscious the guy truly was. When he barely twitched a muscle, the astronaut grew more daring and tapped him repeatedly, "Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke!"

 

The not-DJ was fairly sure nothing short of an earthquake could awaken her ex-boyfriend. So she had no hesitation in yelling, "Benny! Leave him alone!" Once her friend stopped screwing around, she turned to the butler, "How long is he gonna' be out for?"

 

Alfred stole a glance at the softly snoring superhero; trying to estimate, "Oh, I'd say...about ten hours or so."

 

"Well, at least he'll feel better", Emmet flashed an optimistic smile, "I'm sure Gotham City will be okay without him for ten hours."

 

Way to go and jinx it. No sooner did the words leave his lips, as if on cue, a bright light flashed by the open window. The gang collectively turned to stare into the evening sky--the Bat Signal framed against the clouds like a neon sign shouting 'help--the town is in trouble--where's our guardian'?

 

Lucy glared daggers at her boyfriend, "You just HAD to say it."

 

Alfred, however, was more alarmed than annoyed, "Oh dear..." His heart dropped to his stomach as he hurried to the nearest phone, "Master Bruce's pride will just have to be injured."

 

He scrambled for the address book in the drawer of the nightstand. One by one, he dialed every number listed, which weren't many, considering his boss wasn't the greatest social butterfly. After a few agonizing minutes, he finally hung up. Only then did Unikitty ask, "Who are you calling?"

 

The butler hung his head in dismay, "I WAS attempting to telephone any of the Justice League. But it would appear they are either on patrol, or haven't arrived at any of their respective homes yet." He let out a puff of air, "I'll have to keep trying."

 

Just as he was about to pick up the phone again, Lucy held up a hand, "Hold on a sec. Bruce may have been being a big baby, but maybe he DID have a point."

 

"What do you mean?" the construction worker asked.

 

The action girl began pacing as a sudden thought occurred to her, "What do you think's gonna' happen if word gets out that Batman is down for the count?" When she didn't get an answer, she threw her arms open, "The whole city would implode. There'd be a villain free for all."

 

Alfred nodded at the logic, "You make a valid point."

 

Lucy went on to say, "We need to find a way to play things off as normal as possible, and not let on that Batman's sick."

 

"Okay..." Benny raised an eyebrow, "...but how?"

 

That was certainly the question of the day. Her reasoning was sound, but keeping up such an illusion was another matter entirely. There was only one Batman after all...

 

...or was there?

 

The quartet scratched their chins in deep thought...until all pairs of eyes fell on the Caped Crusader's costume draped over a nearby chair. All at once, the master builders gave one another a shared 'are you thinking what I'm thinking?' look.

 

Eventually, Unikitty spoke for the group, "Um...well...we've been through worse. And it's only for ten hours. How hard could it be?"

.

.

.

 

"Forget it, Gordon--the Bat ain't comin'."

 

The police chief swiveled on the much bulkier lieutenant, "Give the man some time! He be lucky that ol' Mr. Freeze didn't put him on ice fer' sure!"

 

"And so what if he did?" Bullock was undeterred and glared at the Irishman, "We can handle the city without 'im just fine!"

 

O'Hara didn't take kindly to his hometown hero being bad mouthed, to which he and Harvey launched into a heated argument over what was best for the citizens' safety. But the stalwart Commissioner Gordon, who was long since used to their bickering, easily tuned them out. He stood close to the edge of the roof of the police station--still as a statue--gazing out across the skyline of Gotham City with a worried frown. While the buildings' lights made his town very pleasing to the eye, he knew better, for beneath the art deco decorum, he could feel a storm brewing. A storm that only the Dark Knight could handle.

 

But as he glanced at his watch, he couldn't help the sick, gut feeling that Bullock, for all his smack talk, was right. Their superhero should've been there by now. He could only hope that the Caped Crusader was just busy and out there somewhere keeping people safe. With a sigh, he finally gave up on waiting, "Shut it down."

 

Chief O'Hara hung his head in defeat. With a depressed huff, he made a move to turn off the signal. All the while, Harvey chomped down on his third doughnut--a smug grin on his face, "See? What I tell ya'? Could've been out there by now bustin' crooks." He brushed the crumbs off his jacket, "Goes to show you can never rely on weirdoes in capes."

 

He was suddenly interrupted by a gravelly voice whispering in his ear, "And relying on those 'healthy' doughnuts is SO much more comforting."

 

The lieutenant let loose an embarrassingly high pitched squeal of fright and jumped back; whipping his head around to stare into the intimidating face of Batman, who was poised on top of the Bat Signal like a crouching ninja. How he landed there without making a sound was anyone's guess, and O'Hara, frankly, didn't care. His eyes lit up with happy surprise, "Faith n' begora! I KNEW ye'd come!"

 

"Why wouldn't I? Crime never sleeps, and neither does justice", the Dark Knight jumped down to the gathered cops' level, but kept his distance--choosing to stay mostly in the shadows, "Good evening, Commissioner. Sorry I'm late. Traffic was awful."

 

Gordon nodded in relief, "We're just glad you're here. After trying the phone and the signal, I thought we'd have to resort to carrier pigeons."

 

Batman nearly pouted, "I wouldn't bother. They have a habit of using buggy wifi in internet cafes." He was about to say more when, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Bullock giving him a perplexed expression. He returned the odd glare in kind, "Got a problem?"

 

"You get in a fight with a helium tank?" Harvey raised a brow, "What's with your voice?"

 

The Caped Crusader coughed a few times; hastily replying, "Got a sore throat. Won't let that stop me."

 

But the lieutenant seemed unconvinced. He kept staring at him, like he knew something was decidedly off, but couldn't place what. In response, Batman took hold of his cape and whipped it around like a vampire--covering his face so only his eyes were showing. Said dramatics threw Bullock off enough that the superhero could turn all his attention to the commissioner and chief, "What's the situation?"

 

Getting down to business, O'Hara dug through his pockets and handed the superhero a series of photos. The Dark Knight carefully examined each snapshot--pictures of busted doors, broken windows, passed out guards, and strange claw marks on the walls. As he filed away each piece of evidence in his memory, the Irishman explained, "Over half o' Gotham's science labs have been broken into. But darn it all if we can't make heads or tails of who the devilin' culprit is. The way the wee rascal gets in changes every time!"

 

"Capturing Mr. Freeze was our first big break in the case", the Commissioner added in, "I suspected a pattern at first, but nothing was flash frozen at the other break ins." He scratched his chin in thought, "Whoever or whatever is responsible for this crime spree, something tells me old Victor didn't do it...or, at least, he's not the only one."

 

The Caped Crusader gave a solemn nod, "I'll look into it."

 

Bullock rolled his eyes and folded his arms in a huff, "Great. Just what we need. More freaks in masks runnin' loose."

 

The superhero had no doubt he was being lumped into that statement. But he didn't much care--he had more important things to do than stand around and argue the effects of vigilantism. As he made his way towards the roof's edge, he replied, "The only place they'll be running is to the nearest jail..." He then put his hands on his hips; cape blowing in the wind as he declared, "...because I'm BATMAN!"

 

Without hesitation, he back flipped off the building. Seconds later, a Batrope shot out, and he gracefully swung away into the depths of Gotham's underbelly. The trio of policemen watched him leave--O'Hara not hiding his awe, "Don't know what we'd do without that lad."

 

"I do", Harvey quipped.

 

"And ye' can keep it to yer' dog gone self!" the Chief glared at him. But just then, a sudden thought occurred to the Irishman, "Although..."

 

"What is it?" Gordon asked.

 

O'Hara blushed at the Commissioner--hoping he didn't sound as crazy as he felt, "I don't be meanin' to speak out of turn, but...is it just me...or did the Caped Crusader look a tad more...curvy to you?"

.

.

.

All was fairly quiet as Batman swooped between skyscrapers like the animal of his namesake. It was only when he was a safe distance away from the police station that he came swinging into an unassuming alleyway; landing with the grace of an acrobat. Glancing around once, then twice, it was only when he was certain that he was totally alone that he dared to remove his cowl...

 

...to reveal the freckle faced Lucy underneath.

 

"Yeesh, how does he turn around in this thing?" she muttered to herself; cursing her ex-boyfriend's suit and its limited mobility. As she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead, she reached around in her utility belt and fished out a Bat Communicator she'd left hidden, and on speaker phone, "You guys get all that?"

 

Her three friends, who were all listening in on her rooftop meeting with the police, all chimed in at once through the walkie talkie, with shouts of "uh-huh!" and "yep!" and "loud and clear!"

 

Benny was especially impressed, "Wow! You really sounded like Batman!"

 

"Thanks!" the not-DJ smiled at the compliment, "I got pretty nervous for a sec there."

 

Of course, being the Dark Knight's girlfriend at one time, and having hung out with him alot, gave her a ton of practice. But she wasn't about to say that--not when she knew Emmet was on the line. She was broken from her thoughts when Unikitty's voice came through, "So what's the big plan?"

 

"The cops said a whole bunch of science labs were being broken into", Lucy recapped, more or less to keep everything straight in her own mind, "So we should probably start checking all the science-y places around town."

 

"You think there's more than one bad guy?" Emmet pondered.

 

"Maybe..." the action girl shrugged, even though she knew her boyfriend couldn't see it, "but watching the city shouldn't be too hard if each of us takes a section. Just be careful. If anything happens, call the rest of us."

 

"You got it!" the unicorn cat had full confidence in their little charade.

 

"And remember guys..." the not-DJ spoke in all seriousness; not wanting this plan to fall apart before it got started, "We have to try our best to sound and act like Batman. Do things the way HE would do it."

 

There came a short pause across the line, before the construction worker answered, "Wait, am I hearing this right? This sounds alot like you telling us to...follow the instructions."

 

Lucy paled at the realization of what she was implying, and jumped to the defensive, "They're not instructions! They're...s-suggestions..."

 

"Riiight..." Emmet replied all too teasingly, "...are you sure you're not just telling us this because you and Batman used to be-"

 

"Hanging up now", the not-DJ promptly cut off her boyfriend, before storing away the phone with a groan. This was no time for goofing around. The city was in the middle of a crime spree, and it now had four very green superheroes to have to hold down the fort until the REAL costumed crime fighter could return. One could only hope that onlookers wouldn't be as judgmental as Lt. Bullock was.

 

The first order of business was to secure a reliable transportation. All the parts Lucy needed were easily found in the alleyway she was calling from, and within a minute, the master builder assembled herself a snazzy motorcycle not too dissimilar to the one she created on that fateful night when she first met Emmet. The only noticeable difference was the hastily made bat symbol she slapped on the hood. Pulling the mask back over her head, she revved the engine and sped down the street--praying this cock-a-mammy ruse would work.

 

Yet somehow, she had a feeling it was going to be a LONG night.

.

.

.

 

The Pointed Laser Factory had seen its share of unique customers and visitors over the years, however, this was the first time the Gotham PD had ever shown up. And unfortunately, they weren't there to buy, but to investigate, if the blockade around the loading docks was any indication.

 

Batman's earlier scuffle with Mr. Freeze did more than its fair share of damage, and half a dozen police cars were still hanging around trying to clean up the mess. While buildings could be easily fixed, the same couldn't be said for people, and a handful of poor souls were still flash frozen; rooted to the spot and stuck in horrified positions. The cops had their work cut out for them, but they weren't about to give up--using all manner of torches, electric blankets, and hair dryers to unstick the crystalline statues. But at this rate, they were going to be there all night. The last thing they needed was for something else to go wrong...

 

...they also could do without an...earthquake?!

 

Over twelve pairs of eyes glanced downward as the ground began to inexplicably shake. It started as a low key vibration, then gradually increased in strength and scope, until the entire block around the factory was rumbling with the force of a jackhammer. The confused policemen shouted in alarm; trying in vain to keep their balance and wondering what in the Man Upstairs' name was going on. One thing that WAS clear, however...whatever this phenomenon was, it was moving beneath their feet and changing course...

 

Suddenly, large cracks began to appear in the concrete as the street split apart...and then, to the frightened shock of everyone present, a cascade of, what appeared to be, gigantic plant vines, exploded out of the ground. Whipping and slithering like the tentacles of an octopus, the floral appendages let loose an unbridled fury--flipping over cars with little effort.

 

The officers were too stunned at the spectacle to react quick enough, and the monstrous plants managed to wrap their vines around a few unlucky slowpokes; tossing them aside akin to rag dolls. Their victims' screams caused their fellow flatfoots to finally snap to action, and the few remaining policemen whipped out their guns and emptied all their ammunition into the creatures.

 

But it was of barely any consequence. The fearsome flora shook off the attack as if shooing away a pesky fly...which seemed to give the beasts an idea, for their near human-sized leaves split open--revealing ugly sets of sharp teeth and drooling mouths that were poised to devour their attackers. But upon lashing out, the oversized Venus fly traps, rather than eat the outmatched cops, unhinged their jaws and unleashed a thick plume of green smoke. Before any of the policemen could even reach for their radios to call for back up, the nauseous gas filled their lungs, and one by one, they fell to the ground--completely unconscious.

 

It was hard to believe the battle lasted less than a minute. But a minute was all a certain red haired thief needed to slip inside the building, find what she was looking for, and leave. Just as the toxic fog was beginning to fan out, the leaf covered and sultry form of Poison Ivy came waltzing out of the loading bay--a pointed laser as tall as she was hefted under one arm.

 

She petted one of her creatures with all the pride of a doting mother as she surveyed the destruction. Any last traces of ice were now being covered by vines and basketball-sized flowers. She shook her head at the unfairness of it all and sighed, "When will that Mr. Freeze learn that ice is last season? Never send a man to do a woman's job. I hate cleaning up after his mess."

 

"And I hate police officers being...sprayed in the face, and...being...eaten by plants!"

 

Instantly, the villainess turned her head skyward--searching for the source of the voice. Though she was hardly surprised, she still couldn't help her eyes narrowing in contempt at the unwelcoming sight of Batman standing on the opposing rooftop. With his hands on his hips and cape blowing in the wind, he cut an imposing figure who wasn't about to let her get away.

 

Little did the red head know, it was actually a very nervous construction worker behind the mask. He cringed at his less-than-stellar opening and mumbled to himself, "Gotta' work on my heroic dialogue..."

 

Having stumbled upon the robbery in progress, Emmet did his best to not let his heart pound at the thought of having to actually fight one of his friend's rogue's gallery. But he figured if he could take down micromanagers in a giant robot, and face against sea pirates, he could probably handle one lady. Although, had he arrived just a minute earlier and witnessed the showdown with the cops and killer plants, he might've been singing a different tune...

 

"BATMAN!"

 

Poison Ivy's single cry stirred him to action. Time to put his acting skills to work.

 

The plant-covered femme fatale had hefted the pointed laser on her shoulder. Not exactly her style, but if one had a powerful weapon in hand, it made sense to make use of it. She took aim at her foe and fired--the red beam of energy headed straight for the phony Dark Knight. Thankfully, Emmet was fairly agile, especially when scared, and he dodged the blast in the nick of time; the section of roof he was standing on now a pile of rubble.

 

But between his fear and the shockwave of the explosion, what was supposed to be a dramatic leap off the building wound up looking like a baby bird trying to fly for the first time. The Special flailed his arms--tripping over his own feet as the nearby fire escape broke his fall. He tumbled down the steps on his butt like the world's bumpiest playground slide, until he landed on the ground, face first.

 

So much for first impressions...

 

Ivy was too busy struggling with the weight of having to heft such a heavy object around, that she hardly noticed that Batman's usual finesse wasn't up to par. In the moments she was struggling, the construction worker sprang to his feet--adjusting his mask as he sized up his opponent. The real superhero had to have had something in his arsenal to deal with those unfriendly plants. Quickly, he scrambled around on his utility belt in the hopes he'd find a can of Bat-weed killer.

 

What he found instead was the Caped Crusader's trusty Batarang. By then, the villainess had recovered, and was prepping to take another pot shot at him. With only a second to react, Emmet threw the weapon as hard as he could--assuming the device would just automatically do what it was supposed to do.

 

He left far too much to wishful thinking. Poison Ivy calmly ducked, and the projectile harmlessly whizzed over her head...

 

...however, the curvature of the weapon caused it to turn a wide arc, and come sailing back to its sender as per its namesake...and during its return trip, its sharp edges sliced through the mutant vines in quick succession. Like a stack of dominoes, the carnivorous flora fell to the ground--shriveling up and dying instantly. Their deranged mother watched on, horrified, to which even the Special stared in shock at his stroke of luck, "Uh, I MEANT to do that!"

 

The raging red head didn't much care whether her enemy meant it or not. He would rue the day he killed her children! Still fuming at the loss of her creatures, she abandoned the laser for the time being, and produced a bundle of darts seemingly from nowhere. With their tips laced in poison, she whipped the sharp bullets at him in swift succession.

 

While Emmet had no clue about the toxic ingredients, the deadly intent was all the same. In a panic, he covered his face and spun around...but his fear turned out to be an advantage, for in having his back turned, the darts bounced harmlessly off his protective cape.

 

The construction worker couldn't hold back his surprise for a second time, and nearly said aloud, "Oh, so THAT'S why superheroes wear capes!" He thanked the Man Upstairs for his good luck; maybe he COULD pull this off?

 

Poison Ivy would see to it that he didn't, "You'll pay for that!" She broke into a dead sprint. If weapons wouldn't work, maybe her fists would.

 

The fake vigilante backed up a few steps--reaching into a pocket at random and hoping whatever he fished out would work like the Batarang did, "Uh, I have no clue what this does, but take THIS!"

 

The gadget lottery gave him a handful of marbles. The second he tossed them, the pellets let out a crackling sound before exploding into a thick cloud of gray and black smoke. The villainess had no choice but to come to a stop--coughing on the mist and waving her arms to dispel the dust. With her unable to see, the Special knew this was his prime chance to do something. He dug around again in his belt's many compartments in an attempt to find a pair of handcuffs.

 

What he came across instead was a small pistol with a harpoon-esque object attached, and all at once, his face lit up. His memory flashed back to when he and the real Caped Crusader were fighting the Duplonians, and he distinctly remembered the superhero using this weapon. FINALLY, a device that he actually KNEW what it did!

 

"Alright! Time to tangle your vines!" Emmet mentally cheered at having come up with a catchy line. Without hesitation, he took aim and fired.

 

Unfortunately, he pushed Lady Luck one too many times. Too late did he realize he had the gun pointed the wrong way. A fishing net burst out around him, and the only person he succeeded in capturing was himself! Between the ropes, his cape, and his growing frustration, he collapsed into a tangled heap on the ground--barely able to move.

 

By that time, the smoke screen had dissipated, to which Poison Ivy came sauntering up to the incapacitated superhero wannabe. There was no hiding the slight confusion in her eyes, but her smirk held nothing but wry amusement at this turn of events. She had half a mind to just take full advantage and run while she could...but something about all this was just off...and she intended to find out, "Well, you're in a bit of a bind, aren't you?"

 

"Very funny", the Special tried to focus souly on freeing himself.

 

"What's really 'funny' is that your little peas in a pod aren't with you", the red head raised a brow, "Why so lonely Batsy?"

 

It took a moment for the construction worker to piece together that she was referring to the Dark Knight's sidekicks, Robin and Batgirl. Where THEY were at in all this commotion was anyone's guess, but he sincerely wished they were there right then. He was beyond in over his head if he believed he could defeat one of Batman's rogues gallery all by himself. What was he thinking?!

 

In answer to her question, all he could say was, "They were tied up."

 

"And I thought I was the comedian here", Ivy nearly laughed. She should've just ran, or finished her foe right then.

 

...but at the moment, she was short on plant minions to assist her, with no way to create any more, and that laser cannon wasn't going to move itself. A much more useful idea came to her as she bent over, "You need to loosen up. Here, let me help you."

 

The second she started getting closer, Emmet tried to back off, to no avail, "I can help myself, thanks."

 

"Oh, come now", the femme fatale playfully teased him, "Everyone needs a helping hand now and then..or two..."

 

With that, she opened both of her cupped hands and blew him a gentle kiss...as well as a pink powder in his face. With no way to defend himself, the helpless construction worker coughed on the sweet smelling perfume...

 

...and within a minute, both his eyes and complexion turned a faint green color...and slowly but surely, his struggling came to a halt as he seemed to fall into a trance-like state.

 

Her victim now pacified, the villainess proceeded to cut him out of the cumbersome net; pulling him to his feet and speaking in a soothing tone, "There now. Since I was so kind as to help you, would you be so kind as to help me?"

 

To the Special, the question couldn't have sounded more harmonious. He gazed at the plant-covered young lady in a completely foggy bliss--no longer remembering what he was doing, or what his mission was...he barely even thought about his own name or his friends any longer. And he hardly cared. All his worries disappeared into the ether. His only desire was his burning love for Poison Ivy, and doing anything to please her. He finally cooed in a monotone voice, "Yes...mistress..."

 

The red head batted her eyelashes, "Aw, thank you. I have a few chores to do, and I could REALLY use a strong, strapping man like you." She traced the circle around the bat emblem on his chest--speaking flirtatiously, "It's nothing too difficult. You can follow some simple instructions, can't you?"

 

"Yes, mistress..." the phony Batman smirked, "I love following instructions...especially yours."

 

The femme fatale giggled and pinched his cheeks, "You're my hero." She then motioned to the pointed laser she dropped nearby, "Come now; we have many seeds to sew, and so little time."

 

Emmet was all too eager to obey, "Yes, mistress."

 

With no further remark, the bat-suited construction worker lifted the heavy weapon with relative ease; trailing behind Poison Ivy like a lovesick puppy...

 

...and completely oblivious to the bat communicator buzzing in the pocket of his belt--his forgotten girlfriend's voice chiming through.

 

"Emmet? Benny? Guys! Are you there? Anyone?!"

.

.

.

 

Not counting when he became an astronaut and traveled to the moon for the first time, Benny felt like all his childhood dreams had come true.

 

The astronaut was soaring through the skies above Gotham with the aid of his jetpack--hands swept out in front of him and cape blowing in the wind like a true superhero...too bad he couldn't keep his blue suit, or else he probably could've passed for Superman...except he was SUPPOSED to be Batman.

 

He had traded his marine spacesuit for a black one; using a magic marker to sketch a mask on his helmet visor. And with a little construction paper and scotch tape, he had made a proper bat symbol to hide the planet design on his chest. Not exactly the ritz, but it would do in a pinch, and since Bruce's clothes didn't fit him right, well...they didn't call master builders "creative" for nothing.

 

The spaceman was just about to bust out whistling some dramatic 'whoosh' noises, when just then, the distant ringing of an alarm caught his attention. He came to a stop; hovering in the air as he tried to discern where the disturbance was coming from. The moment he got his bearings, he called out, "Uh-oh! Sounds like trouble! This looks like a job for Bat-Benny!"

 

With that, the newly minted crusader for justice took off like a rocket; doing everything in his power to refrain from humming an epic theme song for himself. As the sounds of the blaring siren grew exponentially louder, he knew he was getting close, and in under a minute, the astronaut arrived at the scene of the crime. It was a massive building that looked akin to a coliseum in design, save for the fancy sign on the street corner that boasted "GOTHAM NATIONAL SPACE MUSEUM". What luck! Of all the places for Benny to end up! He made a mental note that he'd HAVE to come back and visit sometime, if the gigantic model of the lunar module on the rooftop was any more incentive.

 

But back to business. Benny came to touch down right outside the museum entrance, and immediately, it was clear that something was amiss. Besides the obvious alarms blasting, the main doors were busted wide open for anyone to just stroll inside. Thankfully, 'anyone' could also include heroic vigilantes. Taking the bait, the spaceman dashed into the front welcome center--an area that covered about half the length of a football field. He could just make out the outlines of a number of rockets, displays, and other memorabilia dotted about, though it was difficult to see clearly since the bulk of the lights were off.

 

However, the scene of about five security guards all lying on the floor was something the astronaut COULD see. He jogged over to the nearest victim; patting the man on the back in concern, "Hey! Are you okay?"

 

The guard gave no answer. He WAS conscious...but his entire body was curled up in a fetal position--his wide eyes unblinking and staring into the distance. Hyperventilating and shaking like a leaf, he mumbled just barely above a whisper, "S-spiders...spiders! Get 'em off me!"

 

"Huh?" now Benny was deeply confused. What was this guy talking about? Before he could try and ask again, he gave the other security members a glance. From what he could make out, all the guards were suffering the same affliction--scared and weeping and reacting to things he couldn't see.

 

"So dark...! Can't see!" cried one of them.

 

Another man swatted at an invisible opponent, "Not the clowns! Anything but clowns!"

 

And another was crawling for the exit, gasping, "I want my mommy!"

 

Okay, this was just weird...the newbie Dark Knight scratched his head; having no clue what was going on. Was there really a crime being committed, or did he just stumble across some shared mental breakdown? Either way, he wasn't about to leave these guys to fend for themselves, to which he tried to put on his best, reassuring superhero voice, "Have no fear! Space-Bat is here!"

 

**"How very perceptive of you...!"**

The deep, ominous voice that answered him followed up the response with a long string of maniacal cackling. Benny's head darted every which way as he tried to find the source of the creepy laughter--the echoing sound not doing him any favors, as it seemed to be coming from everywhere. He tried to stand tall as he shouted, "Who's there?! Where are you?!"

 

More unsettling chuckling, **"In the darkest parts of your nightmares!"**

The astronaut grumbled and shook his head--it WAS kind of dark in there. It was high time to get some answers, and it would start with finding the darn light switch. Carefully walking backwards to avoid being jumped by anything in the blackness, he fumbled against the wall until his hand brushed against a series of buttons. One by one, different areas of the museum lit up, and the Batman imposter was able to finally get a clear glance at the intruder.

 

The revealed figure recoiled and hissed at the light like a vampire. Dressed in baggy farmer clothes, a straw hat, and a potato sack over his head, the spaceman raised a brow at this more than odd person, "A scarecrow?"

 

The robber, with his jack-o-lantern face, stamped his foot in frustration, "Drat! I KNEW I should've cut those power lines..."

 

Though the guy's voice was still a bit deep and raspy, it wasn't nearly as chilling when he talked normal. None the less, Benny braced himself. He wasn't very familiar with this character, but if this straw man was one of Batman's villains, he was in for a mess of trouble. He motioned to the incapacitated guards, "Did YOU do this to them?"

 

The Scarecrow shot his enemy a deadpan stare, "Well I didn't exactly pay to get in."

 

Well that answered THAT question. It was then the astronaut took notice of the retro rocket engine the thief was trying in vain to hide behind his back, almost in a non-challant manner, like a kid swiping a cookie.

 

"Quick, what would Batman do? Say something witty...!" Benny thought to himself--having to act the part of vigilante. He then pointed and declared, "Something tells me you're not exactly paying for THAT either!"

 

The villain sneered; having grown used to this routine, "Well, normally I would, but I FEAR I'm low on cash!"

 

Suddenly, without warning, the Scarecrow whipped out a pumpkin shaped grenade and tossed it straight at the superhero. Before the spaceman could react, the tiny explosion enveloped him in a thick cloud of dark gas. Though he couldn't see, he could certainly hear his attacker laughing at him in a taunting manner.

 

Fortunately, the astronaut had a sealed helmet to protect him from the toxic fumes. Calmly walking through the smoke, he faced the thief with a determined expression--raising a brow as if to say, "Is that the best you got?"

 

"Huh?!" the Scarecrow's jaw dropped in utter disbelief, "Uh...boo! BLAH!"

 

He made a few faces and waved his arms in a vain attempt to be spooky. All it earned him was a confused stare. He pulled at his straw hair; looking for all the world like a child throwing a tantrum, "Why aren't you scared?! You should be wetting yourself in terror!"

 

The spaceman blinked, "I can already do that in my suit, dude."

 

The villain drew back, disgusted, as if HE was the one horrified, "Okaaaay...did NOT need to know that..."

 

Benny scowled, "The only thing I need to know is where the nearest police station is!"

 

The superhero wannabe was done goofing around. Using his trusty jetpack, he took to the air and shot straight for his foe. The Scarecrow jumped in pure shock and only managed to duck at the last second--the spaceman zooming over his head and missing him by inches. He couldn't hide the surprise in his voice, "You can fly?!"

 

The astronaut hovered a moment; trying to get his bearings, "I'm a bat! What'd you expect?!"

 

Not THIS, that was for certain. The straw man growled in contempt, before sprinting away, "I don't have time to deal with you, you flying monkey!"

 

"Well, you definitely need a brain if you think you're gettin' away with that hyperdrive!" Benny snapped, "That's a rare model!"

 

The Scarecrow could've cared less. All he wanted at that point was to get the heck out of dodge, especially if his arch nemesis could take off like Superman. His line of sight was focused purely on the nearby light switches...if he could JUST black out the lights again, he might've had a fighting chance.

 

But his pace was hindered in no small amount by the weight of the equipment he was trying to swindle. As such, he was forced to hit the ground as the superhero flew a wide arc around and dive bombed him again. With no choice but to drop the hyperdrive, he barrel rolled out of his enemy's reach--his back now against a wall.

 

Great...NOW he was cornered. Not good...Batman was sure to capture him if he didn't think of something fast...!

 

His eyes landed on the fire extinguisher mounted on the wall next to him...and he was struck with a most wicked idea. Yes...that would do nicely.

 

Meanwhile, Benny had to be mindful not to cause any damage to the exhibits as he flew figure eights--waiting for the right moment to swoop in for the catch. The second he noticed that the villain had trapped himself in a corner, he made his move; racing like a speeding bullet--determined to bring this criminal to justice.

 

Until the Scarecrow grabbed the extinguisher and aimed it at him, "Time to clip your wings!"

 

The straw crook let loose a torrent of foam at his attacker; catching the astronaut totally off guard as it hit him straight in the face. With a wail of surprise, he spun out of control--the villain having to dodge out of the way as Benny crashed to the floor and rebounded against the wall with the force of impact.

 

It took a few seconds for the spaceman to slowly stumble to his feet; head spinning and sight obscured by the flame retardant splattered across his helmet. Wiping the foam did little to help, for it only smeared and made things worse. With no other choice, he lifted the visor to be able to see; hoping the thief didn't escape...

 

...and in leaving himself exposed, the villain seized his chance and threw a handful of dust in the superhero's face.

 

Benny recoiled; tightly shutting his eyes as he coughed on the foul smelling fumes. His attacker cackled, to which the spaceman growled--fully prepared to put up his dukes...

 

...what he opened his eyes to was something entirely different.

 

The Scarecrow, the guards, as well as the whole museum had completely disappeared. What surrounded him instead was the burnt shards of floating spaceship debris...floating because he found himself in the starry void of outer space. Where was he? How did he get here?! It seemed implausible, yet it felt so real...

 

Confusion compounded his senses. What was going on? What was he supposed to be doing again? He tried to think, but his mind was becoming so foggy, he couldn't concentrate to save his life.

 

All he knew for sure was that he was totally alone and helpless.

 

"Hello?!" he cried out, "Anyone?!"

 

Far off in the distance, a spaceship was flying away...HIS spaceship! And it was leaving without him! He threw out a pleading hand; heart pounding in fear at being abandoned, "No! Don't go! Don't leave me! Someone! Anyone! Help!!"

.

.

.

Back in what was the actual reality of the museum, the Scarecrow looked on with a smug grin as the fill in superhero succumbed to the effects of his fear gas. Benny had curled up in a ball and was rolling on the floor--virtually unaware of where and when he was--breathing heavily and crying out for mercy under his breath.

 

"Maybe you're right, Bats...maybe I DO need a brain..." the Scarecrow chuckled, "...and it looks like YOU could use some courage..."

 

**To be continued...**


	20. The Dark Plight Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes learn the hard lesson that there can only be ONE Batman...

Not since Lucy's days of being chased by the robotic secret police did she think she'd find herself jumping across rooftops under the moonlight. Apparently, some things never changed, no matter how much she was trying to distance herself from her old life. But as she prowled the alleyways--leaping and flipping and turning Gotham into her playground, she realized, in an odd way, she missed doing stuff like this; the thrill of the chase, and keeping people (or, at least master builders) safe...

 

...or rather, admittedly...she missed sharing these moments with Batman. It was how they met to begin with, and she was happy to have found an equal in terms of skill. But then a little thing called the Piece of Resistance happened, and...well...funny how life could change so fast...a twisted irony she'd be taking on the mantle of someone she once loved.

 

She caught herself before thinking too deeply about it and risking reopening an old wound. She was doing this for the good of Gotham and nothing more. Or, at least, that's what she kept thinking as she decided to check in with her friends. Anything to keep busy. Taking a break on an inconspicuous rooftop, she flipped open her Bat Communicator, "Hey guys, it's Lucy. How you all holdin' up?"

 

She gave them a few seconds, but there came no response. Curious, she tried again, "Guys? Am I coming through here? You read me?"

 

Again, all she received was silence. A knot was forming in her stomach as she blurted out, "Emmet? Benny? Guys! Are you there? Anyone?!"

 

But nothing answered her back, not even a burst of static. The not-DJ's basic instincts were blaring that something was wrong, and a pang of worry hit her briefly. But not wanting to jump to conclusions, she shook off the tense feeling as best she could--hoping the walkie talkies were just out of range.

 

Well, if her teammates weren't picking up, maybe she could get an update on Bruce's condition instead. Switching channels, she couldn't hide her relief when a familiar British voice spoke, "Hello--Wayne residence."

 

"Hey Alfred, it's Lucy!" the action girl replied.

 

"Nice to hear from you, madam", one could hear the smile in the butler's tone, "How is your masquerade faring?"

 

"Good so far", the fill in superhero shook her head, "I don't think these people realize what they take advantage of until it's gone."

 

Alfred knew that all too well, "Indeed."

 

It was too late in the night to start getting so philosophical. Lucy got straight to the point, "Speaking of gone, how's Bruce?"

 

"Still very much asleep, though it appears this forced rest is helping the master get through the worst of this bug. His fever finally broke", the Englishman explained with a sigh, "Though even after he wakes up, he'll still need time to fully get well."

 

Clearly, the butler was completely exasperated with his boss, to which the not-DJ tried to reassure him, "Hopefully, Gotham's crime only comes out at night. We're trying our best here, but..."

 

When her voice trailed off, it was Alfred's turn to be the pillar, "Your best is all that you CAN do, madam. And Master Bruce and I are sincerely grateful to you and your friends for taking on such a risky endeavor."

 

Lucy bit her lip--not knowing until that moment those were the words she needed to hear. Bless the older man and his kindness, "Aw, it's no biggie--it's what friends do. We look out for each other."

 

She could practically see the man smirking on the other end of the line, "Of course."

 

As much as she wanted to continue chatting, the city wasn't going to protect itself. Time to get back to work. With the tiniest hesitation, the action girl signed off, "We'll check in with you later. Bye!"

 

"Good night", the butler hung up.

 

While Lucy stowed away her communicator, she couldn't help but admit to herself that perhaps Emmet was right...maybe she DID still harbor a few stray feelings for the Dark Knight, if what she said on the phone was anything to go by. But she was left to ponder...had the roles been reversed...would Batman have been going through as many lengths for her? A few months ago, she would've immediately answered that question with a "yes"....now she was unsure.

 

Her worries then drifted to her other friends, and why she failed to get a hold of them. If she could phone Alfred, who was miles away from town, with no problems, then how could the others have no signal? Unless they weren't in a position to answer, which opened up a ton of uneasy possibilities she had no desire to entertain.

 

But before she could try again, she was pulled from her thoughts by the distinct sound of an explosion. Although it was faint, the echo carried just enough for the not-DJ to zero in on the source--a billowing smoke trail marking where the trouble was like a big red arrow. With her dexterity, she could easily make it to the scene before any police or firemen could. She already could sound the part of the superhero--time to actually be the part.

 

Like the expert gymnast she was, Lucy cleared the rooftops in a matter of minutes, until she found herself overlooking the Gotham Technical Institute. Located near a pier, the steady row of factories and workshops boasted the primary place where all manner of machinery was built to service the city. The superhero stand in was quick to secure a lookout spot atop the neighboring building--peering over the ledge to discover the commotion was no accident, but a crime in progress...

 

...a very WEIRD crime in progress, for the warehouses were being steadily ransacked by a bunch of...penguins?

 

As crazy as it looked, there was no denying the sight of rows and rows of the black and white arctic birds marching out the workshop doors like a parade. Within their wings and atop their heads, they hefted all sorts of computers and other electrical devices; loading them into a...giant duck?

 

 

Lucy had to rub her eyes to ensure her sanity was intact. Thankfully, upon closer inspection, the enormous mallard was, in reality, a plane, as evidenced by the jet engine poking out of the tail feathers. She was also fairly certain that real penguins did NOT have wind up keys in their backs.

 

...they were nothing more than robots.

 

Glad that she wouldn't have to worry about any animal rights activists complaining, the action girl fished in her belt until she found a set of tiny batarangs equivalent to the size of ninja stars. She flung a handful of them down at a random grouping of the little thieves--determined to not allow them to escape with the goods.

 

Her aim was on point, and the reaction was instant. Every last projectile lodged itself in one of the automatons--unleashing an electrical charge that short circuited their simple mechanisms. Such an attack may have seemed like a drop in a bucket at first, but the few metal birds that fell over caused a domino effect--bumping into other groups until entire rows were toppling like cheap toys.

 

The incident didn't go unnoticed, for just then, the giant duck's mouth opened up; revealing the plane's cockpit inside, as well as its pilot--a short man in a rather fancy tuxedo, sporting a top hat and monocle. He puffed on an overly long cigarette; hacking angry insults to his mechanical minions, "What's the matter with you all?! You bobble brained boobies can't do anything right!"

 

Lucy's time with her ex-boyfriend helped her recognize the perp instantly. Stepping into full view, she called out in her best, gravelly voice, "PENGUIN!"

 

The villain glanced up at his name being called; exclaiming, "BATMAN!"

 

The superhero shot out a batrope and swung down to the street below. At the same time, the bumbling burglar hopped out of the aircraft to face his arch enemy--umbrella in hand, "You WOULD show up just as I was about to fly the coup. Why can't you just stick to your own flock and mind your own business?!"

 

The phony Dark Knight glared, "Making sure birds like you stay caged IS my business!"

 

"Not for long...!" was the only warning the Penguin gave before popping open his umbrella--revealing the black and white swirl design on it. With a dark chuckle, he spun it around like a dizzying pinwheel.

 

Lucy merely raised an unimpressed brow, "Is that supposed to hypnotize me?

 

"No", her nemesis shook his head simply, "Just give you a splitting headache."

 

The not-DJ was done screwing around, "YOU'LL be the one with the headache when I get through with you!"

 

She wasted no time in lunging for him. But to her shock, in the blink of an eye, she found the tip of a sword pressed to her throat. No doubt the Penguin used his umbrella as a distraction to whip out the fencing foil he kept hidden inside it. He flashed her a devilish smirk, then pulled back; gearing up to strike.

 

But Lucy could be equally as quick. At the last second, she managed to swivel around and pull up her kevlar cape; deflecting the attack. The next moment, she was on her feet--revealing an umbrella of her own in hand--patterned with bats of course. Her foe didn't take kindly to being upstaged, and he spat, "Very well then...on guard!"

 

With those words, bat and bird launched into a deadly duel--sword versus umbrella. The not-DJ did her best to block and strike; recalling how she managed to defeat those gangs of pirates while sailing with Metalbeard. But for how skilled a fighter she was, the Penguin was clearly the more experienced fencer; seemingly knowing what moves she was going to try before she did it. Pretty soon, the villain was on the offensive--forcing his foe to have to open her parasol to shield herself from his unrelenting strikes. And though she remained protected, she was now being slowly backed into a corner. She couldn't keep this up forever.

 

Well, if she was pretending to be Batman, she might as well have copied her adversary too. Holding her umbrella with one hand (and praying the villain didn't notice), she dug in her utility belt with her other hand--coming across a handy little aerosol can. And then, the moment the Penguin slowed his assault to catch his breath, the fake Caped Crusader seized her chance and dropped the parasol--spraying him in the face with a strong scented mist that caused him to drop his sword and recoil. As he cried out in pain, she finally glanced at the label on the bottle; wondering just what she had hit him with. Rather than pepper spray, the can read, "Bat Shark Repellent."

 

She supposed beggars couldn't be choosers. She took the opportunity to deliver a solid sucker punch to the top coated felon while he was indisposed--sending him toppling to the ground. Standing over him in triumph, the battle clearly won, it came as a surprise to her when she found him sneering rather than moping, She asked with a touch of caution, "What're YOU smiling about?"

 

"Oh nothing..." the Penguin shrugged, "...just that I'm about to wrap up my errands."

 

The action girl folded her arms, "I don't think so."

 

The villain raised a brow, "Oh no?"

 

He waved a hand all around, to which Lucy finally glanced up; noticing for the first time that the small army of robot penguins had formed a complete circle around the dueling pair--effectively surrounding them. But the stand in superhero was hardly intimidated by a bunch of wind-up toys; whipping out a batarang for good measure.

 

But before she could make a move, the bird leader shook his head, "I wouldn't be too hasty. It would be a shame to have to BLOW UP all my minions...especially when they're in such a proximity to the locals."

 

Instantly, the not-DJ's heart froze and her stomach lurched. These things were BOMBS?! She couldn't fathom the possibility of them all exploding at once--they could take out a whole city block! They already caused enough damage to the factory they were stealing from.

 

...but if they were to be so reckless, it would also mean turning their creator into a fried turkey. She glared at the madman and called his bluff, "You're lying..."

 

The Penguin fixed her with a mischievous stare, "Do you REALLY want to take that risk?"

 

Lucy gritted her teeth, but dropped the batarang in surrender; realizing he was right. The fact that she could hear more than a few of the tin birds ticking just proved he had the superior bargaining chip. In her mind, she swore at herself for getting so distracted so as to allow herself to be surrounded like that. How could she make such a rookie mistake?

 

The felon kept her from speaking, "One false move and we all go boom."

 

The not-DJ wasn't about to gamble. She could only watch as he calmly rose to his feet; making a show of dusting himself off and lavishing in the enjoyment of putting Batman on the spot. He even graced her with a curtsey, "Well, I best be going while the night is young. But I'll end our little scuffle with a piece of advice..."

 

He then scooped up his discarded umbrella and pointed it at her, "...don't get overconfident."

 

Much like the shark repellant, he returned the favor by spraying a thick, purple gas in her face. Lucy had no chance of dodging it and gasped; the soporific air filling her lungs and making her lightheaded and dizzy. As the realm of unconsciousness took hold of her, the only thing she could manage to mumble was, "...darn."

.

.

.

 

When Unikitty scribbled all over herself in black magic marker and donned a construction paper emblem and cape, she told herself she'd have to be ready for anything...

 

...she wasn't expecting to have to also rescue wayward cats from trees.

 

But the princess hardly minded. Being a hero wasn't just about beating up bad guys; it was also coming to help citizens in need, even the four legged kind like her. It was nary a problem to use her levitation magic to fish the orange tabby cat from the oak tree, and into the awaiting arms of a very grateful little girl, who beamed, "Thank you!"

 

"No problem!" the unicorn cat spoke with the deepest voice she could muster. Had to stay in character after all, "All in a night's work!"

 

The tiny feline meowed, to which his owner translated, "Ginger says 'thank you' too!"

 

Unikitty knew that wasn't the only thing her non-magical counterpart replied, "He also says he's not going out in the garden again."

 

"Don't worry; I won't let him", the girl hugged her grumpy pet close, before waving, "I gotta' go now. Bye!"

 

Unikitty smirked and nodded--watching the child scurry back into her apartment building just to be sure she made it home safe. Only after the door closed did the princess puff her chest with pride, "I've done a good deed today!"

 

Unfortunately, she wasn't celebrating for very long, for just then, with her superior feline hearing, she picked up the unmistakable sound of an alarm far off in the distance. But such a warning bell did little to discourage her. In fact, her heart pounded with excitement as she narrated her own adventure like one would read a comic book, "Oh! Sounds like I'm gonna' have TWO good deeds tonight! To the Cat-Mobile!"

 

But seeing that there was no car waiting for her, she had to resort to assembling it herself, which was no problem for a master builder. With a great speed, she dashed across the street to the nearby scrap metal yard--paws and magic swirling in a massive, glittery tornado...until, within a minute, she was the proud owner of a pink, purple, and black go-cart; the likes of which befitting a unique superhero like her. She pedaled down the street like no one's business; singing an appropriate theme tune as she raced to the rescue, "Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-Bat Caaaaat!"

.

.

.

Any normal person would've been deterred by a few hidden cameras, laser defenses, and triple locks on display cases. But for the black-suited and feline-eared Catwoman, it was just another fun walk in the park. The feminine burglar was just finishing up using her sharpened claws to carve a perfect circle in the protective glass surrounding a rare, old map. Suffice it to say, the Gotham History Museum had definitely amped up its security measures since the last time she visited. But the blaring alarm did little to worry her. She was just about to leave anyway.

 

Slipping an arm through the hole she made, she was seconds away from pocketing the parchment, when a voice shouted, "Unhand that old piece of paper!"

 

"Huh?!" the thief turned on her heel. The police couldn't have gotten there that quickly, could they? She took a fighting stance, "Who's there?!"

 

"Your worst nightmare!"

 

An ominous shadow fell over Catwoman, to which she followed the source; her gaze rising upward to the skylight windows above. An unfamiliar silhouette was framed in the moonlight--speaking in as intimidating a voice as they could muster, "I am what goes bump in the night! I am the one hiding under your bed! Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red! I'm..."

 

They then seemed to catch themselves, "Wait, that's the Nightmare Before Christmas...sorry." They cleared their throat and bellowed, "Ahem...I.AM. BATCAT!"

 

The disguised Unikitty then took a flying leap from the rafters; reaching into her belt and throwing some pellets on the way down. The capsules exploded into a thick smoke, to which the confused burglar stared as this weird figure emerged from the fog in a spooky manner...

 

...then promptly smiled, "Didja' like my dramatic entrance?"

 

Catwoman wasn't interested in playing Olympic scorecard, "What're YOU supposed to be?!"

 

"I'm Batman's new sidekick!" the princess held her chin high with a proud and confident smirk.

 

The feline felon was far from impressed and hissed, "There's only enough room in this town for ONE cat, and that's ME!"

 

She decided to let her trusty bullwhip do the rest of the talking. With lightning speed, the femme fatale unleashed her weapon on the unsuspecting superhero--cracking and snapping with a determined fury. But what she hadn't counted on was the fact that this new 'sidekick' had just as agile reflexes; perhaps even more so, considering she was an actual cat.

 

With all the agility and grace of a dancer, Unikitty jumped and swerved--dodging every blow, while also creeping ever so closer to her assailant...until she finally delivered a solid head butt with her horn, shouting, "BIFF!"

 

Catwoman reeled from the blow; dropping the whip. The princess saw her chance and gave her a swat of her tail for good measure, yelling more sound effects, "BAM! ZAP!"

 

The villain staggered backward; trying in vain to recover before the Caped Kitten could finish her off. In desperation, she grabbed the nearest object to her--a priceless vase, and chucked it at her attacker. But the magic cat could see it coming from a mile off and easily ducked; charging, then leaping into the air with a cry of, "KAPOW!

Before the burglar could react, Unikitty had landed on top of her in a move that would make any football player jealous. She calmly sat atop her back--pinning down the humiliated thief; flat as a pancake.

 

And just in time too, for the expensive vase was still falling, and the floor wasn't getting any softer. The princess gasped; letting out a burst of levitation magic, which caught the artifact at the last second. She set it down gently; sighing in relief, before scolding her foe, "Didn't ya' ever hear of 'you break it, you buy it'?"

 

Even while lying mortified on the ground, Catwoman grumbled, "And didn't YOU ever hear that this cat has claws?"

 

Suddenly, with a free hand, the thief reached up and took an angry swipe at her captor. The magic cat--taken completely off guard--yelped in surprise and jumped back; allowing the felon the chance to spring to her feet. But the princess was more concerned with inspecting her paw, which now sported a deep (and slightly bleeding) scratch mark. She glared and huffed like a kid who caught another kid cheating, "Hey! That wasn't very nice! Now you're gonna' get it!"

 

...but only a few seconds into gearing up to charge, the unicorn cat instantly knew something was wrong. The room had seemingly begun to spin--her vision becoming blurrier by the second. Her feet wobbled as she tried to shake off the dizziness, but it was no use. She was falling asleep, and FAST.

 

All the while, Catwoman smirked, "Sorry if I don't play nice...I'm also sorry I forgot to mention the knock out poison my claws are laced with. It's kind of a new trick I'm practicing...enjoy your cat nap..."

 

But Unikitty barely heard her. No less than three images of the feline felon were dancing around her vision, and she soon gave up the fight to keep her eyes open; collapsing to the floor...

 

The last thing she heard before blacking out was the chilling sound of the cat burglar mockingly laughing at her.

.

.

.

 

"Unikitty...Unikitty..."

 

The princess could barely make out the voice...it sounded so distant...

 

"Wake up...please wake up...!"

 

How could she? The world was dipping in and out of focus, making it near impossible to shake off the haziness. She just wanted to go back to sleep, "Mmmm...five more minutes..."

 

Whoever was calling to her didn't take kindly to her whining. Said person gave her a hard shove in the ribs and said, loudly and firmly, "Unikitty...WAKE UP!"

 

The familiar voice caught her attention. Though everything was still a blur, the unicorn cat finally managed to shake herself back to the land of consciousness...or, at least enough to realize that something was very wrong. Moving proved to be a hassle, to which she glanced down at the sound of clinking metal; surprised to discover she was bound by chains...and tied back to back with two other people.

 

One of her captive friends was Lucy; the one who had been calling out to her for the past five minutes. The action girl turned her head, "Unikitty! You awake?"

 

"Sort of..." the princess hated to admit to wanting to stay in that dream world for just a tad longer. Trying to fight the urge to go to sleep was making her nauseated, "...what's going on?"

 

The not-DJ sighed; wondering how to summarize their situation, "Let's just say we're a little tied up...!"

 

After Lucy had woken up from her own, forced nap at the hands of the Penguin, she quickly took stock of a few things:

 

She wasn't at the Technical Institute anymore, but in some kind of warehouse.

 

Her friends were with her, and their masks had been pulled off, along with their utility belts.

 

They were chained together.

 

And they were dangling several feet in the air over a boiling vat of something that she was certain could probably kill them.

 

"What are we doing here?" Unikitty asked the obvious, "Where IS here? Where is everyone?"

 

"To answer that: I don't know. I don't know either. And I think it's you, me, and Benny..." the not-DJ sadly glanced at the spaceman, "...or, well...Benny's SORT OF here..."

 

To emphasize her point, the astronaut seemed to not even hear the girls' conversation. Still trapped under the influence of the Scarecrow's fear gas, he was too busy sweating and shaking and mumbling under his breath, "Don't leave me alone...please don't leave me...please..."

 

The unicorn cat pondered what was wrong with her friend, but an even more pressing matter occurred to her, "What about Emmet? Where's he at?"

 

A crest fallen expression passed over Lucy a moment, "...I don't know."

 

Well, they weren't going to get any answers by just hanging around and doing nothing. The action girl began kicking her legs; trying anything to wiggle the chains loose. But all her efforts amounted to just spinning the trio around in a circle. When she tired herself out, she looked towards the princess, "Unikitty, listen...you've GOT to use your magic. Levitate us or do SOMETHING! Get us out of here!"

 

The unicorn cat didn't need to be told twice. She scrunched her eyes as she attempted to channel her powers...but her horn merely lit up for a second, then fizzled like a blown out candle. Whatever Catwoman's poison did to her, it was keeping her just groggy enough that concentrating proved painful. She gasped for breath as if she just ran a marathon, "I'm trying...I can't...still too tired.."

 

Lucy had to hold back from groaning. It wasn't her friend's fault that they were stuck like this. She then turned to the spaceman; refraining from letting any panic seep into her voice, "Benny! You gotta' fly us out of here!"

 

But the astronaut shook his head--still not comprehending, "...don't fly away...come back..."

 

The not-DJ practically kicked him in frustration, "Benny! Snap out of it!"

 

"He can't hear you, you superhero phonies!" someone shouted in deep, but raspy tones, "In fact, he's more frightened of his own left hand than the acid bath you're about to take!"

 

While the action girl couldn't exactly place the voice, she certainly knew the villain by face when one of the cargo doors flung open, and a creepy individual stepped into view. Hours spent with the Dark Knight ensured her a base knowledge of his rogues gallery, including-

 

"Scarecrow!" she glared daggers at him; wanting nothing more than to get payback for what he did to Benny.

 

The straw man merely snickered; not at all intimidated. Before long, two more people entered the room, causing Lucy to shout, "And Penguin! And..." Her eyes widened, "...Catwoman?"

 

The tuxedo-wearing troublemaker tipped his hat; amused at her confusion, "Quite the ensemble, isn't it dear?"

 

Although it made sense, the not-DJ didn't want to believe it. If these three had teamed up, they were in BIG trouble, "You're all working together?!"

 

"And this is surprising?" the cat burglar casually filed her nails, "Superheroes aren't the only ones who can make friends."

 

Lucy silently cursed her bad luck. But she wasn't about to appear weak in front of these felons, "What's going on?! What's your big plan?!"

 

"I don't think you're in a position to negotiate, girlie!" the Penguin took a drag from his cigarette, "That's for us to know and you to never find out!"

 

"And you're one to talk", Catwoman added in--her tone curious, "Why were you four playing dress up?"

 

The action girl instantly noticed the thief said 'four', which could only mean one thing...which made her start thrashing about, "First you tell us where Emmet is!"

 

"He's right here!"

 

As if things couldn't get any worse, yet another non-dogooder decided to join the party. Lucy blinked at the red head--partly surprised and partly exasperated, "Poison Ivy...?"

 

Said evil botanist was nothing but smiles as she stepped aside...

 

...to reveal an unmasked, but very much alive construction worker.

 

"Emmet!" his girlfriend cried out in an immeasurable relief, "Are you okay?!"

 

"I'm fine..." the Special spoke slowly and carefully, almost as if in a daze, "...with my mistress, everything's fine..."

 

Lucy raised an eyebrow. That most certainly did NOT sound like a guy being held captive, much less her boyfriend, "Emmet? What are you-?"

 

But her words died in her mouth when she took notice of his slightly green complexion. Whatever was going on, the construction worker wasn't himself. She flashed a hateful eye towards the villainess, "What did you DO to him?!"

 

Instead of answering, Ivy chose to walk around her mind slave in a most flirtatious manner; caressing his cheek as she crooned, "Would you be so kind as to tell us where the real Batman is?"

 

The Special had no hesitation in replying, "He's in bed with the flu..."

 

"And I thought Mr. Freeze gave us the cold shoulder", Catwoman shook her head, almost offended her arch enemy didn't give her the time of day.

 

If the evil botanist was purposely doing this just to make Lucy jealous, the not-DJ hated to admit it was working. Not to mention that by now, it was very clear the construction worker was under some sort of trance. She yelled out, "Emmet! Don't tell 'em anything!"

 

Poison Ivy flat-out ignored her; eyes completely focused on her victim as she asked with great excitement, "Very well then, I've got a better question...WHO is Batman?"

 

Lucy's heart practically stopped. All she could think to scream was, "NO!"

 

Too late. Emmet smiled and said, "Bruce Wayne."

 

There came a long pause as several pairs of eyebrows rose and a few jaws dropped. Catwoman blinked, almost unbelieving, "Really? The billionaire?"

 

Benny may have still been trapped in his illusion, but Unikitty and Lucy, especially, held their breath.

 

...until Scarecrow spoke, "Why would that lame brain with that much money be bustin' his butt every night like this?" He couldn't wrap his head around the idiotic logic, "If I had THAT much moolah, I'd be on a tropical island somewhere!"

 

The Penguin nodded in agreement, "And how can that winged rodent get around the city so fast? Darn Commissioner probably got a whole army of 'em that sweeps the whole town!" He poked Emmet like a broken toy, "Probably just a dumb answer he's trained to give."

 

He pointed towards the master builders for emphasis, to which Lucy sighed in relief. Thank the Man Upstairs for small mercies. These jerks were smart, but not THAT smart.

 

Poison Ivy pouted; seeing the logic, but hating to accept an answer she wasn't hoping for, "Hmpf...well, I suppose it doesn't really matter in the end. Once we finish up our business, we won't have to worry about anyone standing up to us ever again." She shrugged, before turning to leave, "We're wasting time here. Let's go."

 

The Penguin pointed at their captives, "What about the vile vigilantes?"

 

"Ah, yes...almost forgot", the red head paused, as if remembering. She then turned to the phony superheroes with a wicked grin, "We felt kinda' bad for you all working so hard to keep the peace...so we set up a nice little one way spa treatment for you." She winked, "Does wonders for the skin."

 

The not-DJ looked ready to strangle her. Her voice dripped with sarcasm, "How thoughtful..."

 

"We also thought it best if your friend did the honors!" Ivy wrapped an arm around the Special as she told him, "Make sure they stay in there for a good long time...until you can't hear their screams anymore."

 

Blissfully unaware of those horrible implications, the hypnotized construction worker grinned, "Yes, mistress..."

 

The villainess patted him on the head like a dog, "You're such a sweetheart."

 

Up until that point, Lucy wasn't too overly frightened of her current circumstances. She'd been through worse...but she could never fathom the very idea of one of her best friends, brainwashed or not, sending her to her doom. Her eyes widen as a bottled up panic began to finally spill over, "Wait...! Emmet?! What are you doing?!"

 

If her boyfriend heard her, he didn't reply. Instead, he turned to a control panel on the wall and flipped the switch. With a chilling clicking sound, the trio of Batmen began to slowly descend into the boiling acid pot. All the while, Catwoman waved, "Enjoy your bath! In the meantime, you can think about what happens when you try to play superhero! Later!"

 

With that, the four super villains let out a gaggle of mocking cackles as they left the warehouse with a confidence that only came from someone who knew they had won. Penguin's bird plane was waiting for them just outside, to which the quartet boarded the aircraft and took off, leaving the stand in superheroes to fend for themselves...with what little time they had remaining, that is.

 

Lucy, for her part, was hyperventilating by that point. They had, maybe two minutes tops before they'd be turned into heroic skeletons. With Benny still stuck in a nightmare, and Unikitty's magic not at a hundred percent, what could she do?! And the closer they got, the more those chemicals weren't looking any more soothing.

 

There was only one hope…

 

The not-DJ spun her and her friends around on the chain until she was facing her boyfriend, "Emmet! Get us down!"

 

But the hypnotized construction worker merely stood at his post as instructed-- watching his ever lowering friends with the same, dazed smile. The action girl tried again, "Emmet! Snap out of it! Whatever they did to you, you gotta' fight it!"

 

The Special replied in a monotone voice, "I must do...what Ivy asks me to do..."

 

"Why?!" his girlfriend practically screamed.

 

"Because she loves me..." Emmet's babbling turned wistful, "...so I must help her to thank her."

 

"You're being stupid!" Lucy growled out of pure frustration. But a second later, she forced herself to breathe, calm down, and focus. It wasn't her boyfriend's fault he was put under a spell, and anger wouldn't get them anywhere, especially with that chain clicking lower and lower...

 

Time to fight back with what saved everyone on TAKOS Tuesday...

 

Her words.

 

"Come on, Emmet--THINK!" she all but begged, "What's Ivy ever done for you?"

 

While the construction worker still didn't move, his love-struck smile slowly faded. The one tiny change didn't go unnoticed by his girlfriend. Just like she hoped, she had hit onto something-- combat false love with logic. With less than a minute to spare, she kept talking, "If she really loved you, would she have left you like that? Doing things for herself, but making it sound like she's doing it for you?"

 

Before all the words even left her lips, the full weight of what she said hit her like a ton of bricks. In the span of a few seconds, the action girl flashed back to that day in the Batmobile...when Batman boasted that heavy metal song he wrote 'for her'...with lyrics that curiously were only about him...

 

...or when she had to remind him to be there for her when he exclaimed 'every man for himself' when escaping Cloud Coo-Coo Land...

 

...or when he bailed on them on Metalbeard's boat, without even telling her he'd be back...

 

Had her hands been free, she would've face palmed...irony could be so cruel...

 

But with the acid drawing ever closer, there was no time to mope. Lucy snapped to attention; her long unspoken feelings bubbling over as she tried desperately to break through to her entranced friend, "Please Emmet...you've GOT to remember...remember when no one believed you could beat Lord Business, but you tried anyway?" She bit her lip, "Or when you told me I was an amazing person...and you jumped out the window to save us?"

 

The construction worker rubbed his eyes, as if pained by a headache, "I...I don't...I can't...I..."

 

By then, the not-DJ was rambling; her words falling out a mile a minute, "How about when we had that big food fight at your house? Or when...when you told me that I could stay with you..."

 

The chain was still clicking. Her voice was cracking.

 

"...or all those times that you tried to protect us...to protect ME...even when you knew you couldn't win..." Her lower lip quivered, "...you're such a big dummy, but...I..."

 

She could bear it no longer, or deny it. Close to tears, her voice was just loud enough to hear.

 

"... I love you...!"

 

...maybe it was her words...or maybe it was pure luck that Ivy's spell wore off at that moment...perhaps a bit of both...but no matter the reason, at that second, Emmet blinked and shook his head-- rubbing his eyes as he muttered, as if awakening from a dream--

 

"...Lucy?"

 

He glanced up at her; REALLY looked at her-- the green tint to his skin slowly fading; his normal friendliness and warmth back in his eyes...

 

With the knowledge that her words actually did something, the action girl was so exhilarated to have her boyfriend back, she hardly noticed she was less than a foot away from certain doom.

 

Thankfully, the construction worker fully snapped to attention upon processing the peril his friends were in, and let out a gasp, "Oh my gosh!!"

 

Scrambling for the controls next to him, he managed to locate the 'off' switch, and promptly stopped the descending chain. Just in the nick of time too, for the not-DJ had to lift her legs to keep out of reach of the deadly liquid. She breathed a sigh of pure relief. That was FAR too close for comfort.

 

"Lucy! Are you guys okay?!" Emmet nervously bounced on his heels in confusion, "What happened?! What's going on?!"

 

His girlfriend tried to sound more grateful that she was annoyed, "Well, I'd LOVE to tell you, but I'd rather swap stories when I'm NOT dangling over a vat of acid!"

 

"Oh! Right!" the Special practically smacked his forehead in a rather big 'well duh' moment, "Lemme' just--"

 

But his words fell short upon closer inspection of the wall controls. Part of the panel, which should have been lit up like the other switches, remained dark. When he pushed the 'up' lever, nothing happened.

 

Ever the captain of the obvious, he threw open his arms, "The reverse button won't work!"

 

No doubt the villains busted the controls before hand to ensure their foes met their fate. Lucy was about ready to throw a fit. Now what? She wracked her brain for a new idea, before turning once more to the astronaut tied up with her, "Benny?"

 

The spaceman gave a start, "L-Lucy?"

 

The not-DJ was nearly startled at the use of her name. He actually responded to her that time! That was a good sign. Perhaps the Scarecrow's fear gas was finally wearing off? Maybe she could talk him out of his induced paranoia the same way she did Emmet? One could only hope. She spoke as calmly as she could muster, "Benny, listen...you've GOT to use your anti-grav powers to float us over this vat."

 

"I...I can't!" the spaceman shook his head; still fooled by the illusion of being abandoned in the cosmos, "Can't float away...gotta' get back to the spaceship...!"

 

"There's no spaceship, Benny", Lucy insisted.

 

Now the astronaut was confused. Her words versus what he was seeing in his mind's eye wasn't adding up, "...there i-isn't?"

 

"No, there is NO spaceship. Whatever's going on in that head of yours, it's NOT real!" the action girl kept her tone firm, "You're not in outer space. You're with us. You're safe."

 

Emmet winced, "Well, sort of..."

 

His girlfriend shushed him, before continuing-- staying reassuring, "Benny, please listen...remember what Metalbeard told you--what we ALL told you...you will NEVER be left alone again, okay?" She hoped what she was saying was encouraging enough, "The Scarecrow's just trying to scare you, but I know you're tougher than this! Now you've gotta' fly us outta' here and save us!"

 

Benny went still a moment; processing everything he was being told. Batman being sick, his friends, the mission-- it was all coming back to him. Nonetheless, there was a lingering hesitation, "But...but I'm scared!"

 

Lucy all but hung her head with a touch of shame, as if embarrassed to admit something she would've never revealed had the circumstances been different. But she swallowed her pride and sputtered, "...s-so what? I get scared all the time."

 

Emmet and Unikitty blinked in surprise; speaking at the same time, "You DO?

 

The not-DJ nearly laughed at their shock. Was it so hard to believe she got frightened when fighting crime, or jumping off buildings, or being chased by monsters? All those years on the run, with the secret police breathing down her neck, made her jumpy enough. She blushed as she confessed, "Well...just because you get afraid doesn't mean you can't fight back."

 

There came a long pause...the logic made perfect sense...and with that sound advice in mind, Benny nodded, "...you're right...I had to save myself...and I can save us!"

 

With a new determination, the astronaut came to his senses and managed to shake off the last of the fear gas. There was nothing left to hold him back as he concentrated on bending the gravity around his friends in much the same manner that he levitated himself...

 

...and slowly but carefully...the trio-- still tied up--- began floating of their own accord; passing over top the acid like a fog cloud...until they had safely descended to the cold, but welcoming floor.

 

Immediately, Emmet began untying his frazzled friends. All the while, Lucy grumbled, "I'm not a DJ...but apparently, I AM a therapist..." She pouted, "Bruce is gonna' pay big time for all this..."

.

.

.

 

"I'm so sorry, guys!"

 

Benny waved off the construction worker's concern, "Really dude, it's okay."

 

"Yeah", Unikitty nodded, "We weren't much better, either."

 

It took everyone a couple minutes to get fully untied and double check that they were all truly all right and unharmed. Thankfully, by then, Benny was back to normal, and Unikitty's magic had nearly fully returned. That just left having to calm Emmet down after they filled him in on just what he had done while under Poison Ivy's influence. Needless to say, he was riding the guilt train full speed ahead; apologizing every other sentence. But his friends easily for gave him-- safe in the assurance that since everybody was okay, that was all that really mattered. They had bigger fish to fry at the moment.

 

Since they all had been unmasked and robbed of their utility belts, the master builders didn't see the need for their disguises anymore. So after changing back into their plain clothes (conveniently being worn underneath the suits), the quartet were left standing in a circle and pondering what to do. Their options were limited, to say the least.

 

"So...the bad guys could be anywhere by now...they've got our stuff...and we got nothing to work with to build a ride out of here", Lucy waved a hand at the empty warehouse around them.

 

The foursome practically slumped over; staring sheepishly at one another in barely contained shame at their failure. The Princess finally broke the awkward quiet, "...we really messed up."

 

The astronaut shook his head in disbelief, "I don't get it. We had the costumes, the gadgets, the one-liners...what did we do wrong?" He rubbed his chin, "How does Batman do it?"

 

The not-DJ crossed her arms in a huff, "'Cause he's BATMAN, I guess..." She blushed, "...and we're not."

 

There came another pause as the builders tried to think of a plan, but kept coming up short...

 

...until the proverbial idea bulb came on, and Emmet's eyes lit up, "You're right!"

 

"I am?" his girlfriend raised a brow.

 

"Yeah!" the Special nodded, "We're NOT Batman!"

 

The spaceman blinked; utterly perplexed, "You say that like that's a good thing."

 

"No, I mean...what I mean is..." the construction worker facepalmed as he found the right words, "...all this time, we keep screwing up because we're trying to do things the way Batman does it. So instead of trying to be something we're not..." He shrugged, "...why don't we just fight our own ways?"

 

His three friends stared at him for a second; soaking in his explanation that, by all accounts, was so simple. Why didn't they think of it before? Leave it to the Special to point out the obvious. After looking to one another with a knowing smile, they all nodded at him--Lucy chiming in, "NOW you're sounding like a superhero."

 

Her look of pride towards the perceptiveness of her boyfriend turned to one of confusion, as just then, there came the unmistakable, but strange sound of something rumbling...a rumbling that was steadily drawing closer to them by the minute. Only when the floor began to vibrate, and there came a great rush of air through the still-open doorway, did the builders hurry outside to find out just what the sudden commotion was. Did those villains decide to come back to make sure they were dead? Was some new bad guy showing up? Could this night get any worse?

 

They couldn't have been more wrong. To everyone's utmost shock, the welcoming sight of the jet black Batplane was coming in for a precision landing in the one empty space available. But how could it be? Did Batman somehow get well again? Did he catch wind of what they were up to and was coming to help them?

 

Things just got more baffling when the cockpit flipped open...to reveal the lack of a pilot! The seats were empty!

 

"What the heck?!" Lucy wondered aloud over the roar of the engine.

 

The mystery was solved when a British-accented voice suddenly announced over the plane's speaker system, "I do hope I'm not too fashionably late."

 

"Yay!" Unikitty cheered, "Alfred to the rescue!"

 

Benny was just as grateful, "How did you find us?!"

 

The calm tones of the butler asked, "I'm safe to assume you all encountered less than friendly characters in your patrols?"

 

"Somethin' like that, yeah", Lucy shot the aircraft a deadpan expression, "How'd you know?"

 

"It would appear your utility belts were tampered with. Back here at the house, an emergency S.O.S. alarm was tripped. The Bat Computer then locked onto your location, and sent the plane on autopilot", the Englishman explained, "I also found it odd you weren't answering your communicators."

 

"Sorry", the astronaut grinned, "We were just hangin' around."

 

The not-DJ rolled her eyes at the pun. But it was hard to stay mad when she was so happy to finally have some good news. Bless the butler and his excellent timing. He went on to add, "I hope it's to your liking."

 

'Like' couldn't begin to cover it. The action girl smiled in relief, "Alfred...you're the best."

 

"I try", the Englishman said simply, "Best of luck to you all."

 

Emmet's eyes became as wide as saucers as he practically shook with excitement, "We get to fly the Batplane?! AWESOME!"

 

The Special was jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas. The astronaut hated to spoil his moment, "More like I get to fly the plane. I AM a pilot after all."

 

No one could argue with that. Not wanting to waste anymore time, the master builders boarded the infamous aircraft-- taking the first seats they could grab, while the spaceman slid into the driver's chair. At the same time the hatch was closing, Unikitty pointed to something on the dashboard, "Look at the blip on the radar thingy!"

 

True to her word, a bright red blob was moving further away from the gang's central point indicated on the circle of a map. Lucy glared at the screen as if it did her an injustice, "That's GOTTA' be those creeps."

 

"But they're so far away!" Emmet squinted out the window, "How are we gonna' catch up?"

 

"Leave it to ME!" Benny proclaimed with utter confidence as he began to mess with the controls.

 

...which only resulted in headlights blinking.

 

"Uh...sorry", the astronaut blushed at his mistake; trying another lever, "Maybe it's this one...?"

 

But upon turning on the windshield wipers, he was steadily losing his earlier bravado. He scratched his head; now willing to try anything at random. Anything to get them off the ground, "Maybe THIS one..."

 

He picked another switch and instantly regretted it. One of Batman's self-indulgent heavy metal songs began blasting through the stereo speakers at an earsplitting volume. A baritone voice belted out-

 

**_DARKNESS! NO PARENTS! CONTINUED DARKNESS! MORE DARKNESS, GET IT?! THE OPPOSITE OF LIGHT!!_ **

****

Everyone winced and covered their ears, all while Benny pushed every button in a furious panic. But all it earned him was activating signal flares, car alarms, and blasts of confetti. Even the hard-core action girl could only take so much, and she yelled over the noise, "DO SOMETHING!!"

 

"I'm trying! The controls on this jet are all backwards!" the astronaut tried to explain, before slamming his hands on the dashboard and groaning in defeat, "I wish this thing was a spaceship!"

 

Just then, as if by the grace of the Man Upstairs himself, everything shut off. The wipers, the alarms, the lights, the music-- it all came to a sudden stop. The quartet's mouths hung open at the deafening silence.

 

...until an electronic voice responded, "Spaceship mode--activated."

 

Apparently, the astronaut must've spoken a keyword, for suddenly, to the shell-shocked surprise of everyone, the jet, on its own accord, began breaking apart; it's many sections shifting and twisting and turning...transforming into something different...

 

...less than a minute later, gone was the jet plane, and in its place was the familiar form and shape of Benny's favorite mode of transportation. All black and gray of course.

 

"Download complete", the computer announced, "Bat Shuttle prepared for launch."

 

The three passengers all let out soft gasps of amazement. FINALLY, something was going right today! The astronaut threw his hands in the air and cheered for their good luck, "Aw, yeah! Now THAT'S what I'm talkin' about!" He grabbed the steering wheel with glee, "SPACESHIP!"

 

 

With that, Benny initiated lift off and held no hesitation in flooring the gas. The ship rocketed into the air at breakneck speed so fast, the builders were pushed back into their seats by the sheer force. But their lack of comfort was a small price to pay, for in no time flat, a familiar giant bird appeared on the horizon line. And judging by the clouds zipping by, and the way Penguin's plane seemed to be growing in size, they were closing in. FAST.

 

Perhaps a bit TOO fast, for Emmet finally asked, "Anyone got a plan here?"

Benny stuck his tongue out in concentration, "Just gimme' a sec and I can take out their engine."

 

Hit quickly discovered the targeting system and began to zero in on their runaway foes. But as much as the group wanted to take some sweet revenge, Unikitty was swift to stop him as she remembered, "No, wait! We gotta' get back the stuff they stole!"

 

Lucy's eyes narrowed at the avian aircraft, "Leave that to me." With the grim determination, she turned to the astronaut, "Can you get right up next to them?"

 

"Yeah...?" the spaceman raised a brow; wondering what she was up to.

 

She nodded, "Do it!"

 

Benny didn't even question her-- trusting that she knew what she was doing. With a skill and precision that came so naturally to him, the astronaut readjusted his altitude-- slowing down and speeding up, until he came to be flying parallel to the fake bird; the planes so close, their wingtips were nearly touching.

 

...which is exactly what the not-DJ was counting on. And as talented a pilot she knew her friend was, she also knew he couldn't hold this position forever. As she flung open the cockpit hatch, she yelled over the howling wind, "Keep her steady!"

 

Before anyone could convince her otherwise than what she was about to attempt was completely insane, the action girl climbed out onto the shuttle's wing. With her eyes squinting against the stinging air, she carefully began stepping across the wing in a move that would make any tightrope walker jealous. Her awestruck friends could do nothing but watch as she made it to the end; pausing to stare at the small gap between her aircraft and the one she planned to board. It was only a foot of space, but for how high in the sky they were, it might as well of been a mile away.

 

Praying to the Man Upstairs, she jumped.

 

...and landed none too gracefully on the other side.

 

Emmet's heart leapt to his throat. Unikitty cheered. Benny was too focused on keeping the plane level. And as for Lucy, she simply turned and waved; winking as if the stunt she just pulled happened every day of the week.

 

But back to business. Jogging across the wing of the duck proved a bit easier. Even simpler was locating the hatch on the bird's back, to which the action girl whipped open the door and jumped down the hole.

 

What she fell into was a cargo plane not too dissimilar to the inside of the Bat Shuttle, save for the piles of stolen loot, and the quartet of villains, who all swiveled around-- caught by surprise at their unexpected stowaway. The Penguin, who was in the pilot seat, nearly spat out his cigarette as his jaw dropped, "What the-?!"

 

"Special delivery!" the not-DJ flashed a mocking grin.

 

With no further comment, she then grabbed a random filched computer and chucked it at the stunned felons. Too shocked were they to immediately fight back, they were flattened instantly. Their struggle was a long enough distraction that their certainly NOT dead foe could hoist up the pointed laser, followed by the hyperdrive, then the old document, and finally, whatever random bits of machinery she could grab and toss out the still-open hatch.

 

Only when she made her own escape did the Penguin scream, "HEY!"

 

"Where did SHE come from?!" the Scarecrow couldn't imagine how their victims escaped their death trap."

 

The tuxedo-wearing thief was less concerned with the technicals, and more with stealing back their loot, "Who cares?! Get her!"

 

Catwoman was all too eager to oblige, also in part because she recovered from the surprise attack first. Not wanting to be out-burglarized by some punk in a hoodie, the burglar scrambled up the ladder; popping her head out the hatch just in time to witness their unexpected intruder tossing all the goods back to an awaiting shuttle-- that pesky unicorn cat catching it all with her magic. To that end, the feline felon jumped aboard the roof and extended her sharp weapons; ready to attack.

 

Her stealth tactics didn't go unnoticed by the Princess. Just as she was securing the last of the missing items, she caught sight of the villainess sneaking up behind her friend and gasped, "Watch out for her claws!"

 

Lucy heard the warning in the nick of time and world around, just barely dodging Catwoman's hand swipe...before delivering a Swift punch to the face. The burglar staggered backward, but was undeterred; lunging for the hoodie-wearing heroine with a great ferociousness. The two then began duking it out atop the Birdplane-- exchanging a flurry of flips and kicks that was near impossible for the naked eye to track. And though Emmet was confident in his girlfriend's fighting prowess, there was no denying each lady was equally matched in terms of kung fu skills.

 

Below the action, the Penguin scowled at the sound of heavy footsteps on the roof, "Are they fighting or doing a dance?!

Truth be told, it was a bit of both. It only took a minute for Lucy to figure out Catwoman's pattern of attack and respond accordingly; artfully dodging the worst of the blows...while also maneuvering closer to the edge of their tiny arena. The Penguin managed to outsmart her with his distraction tactics...time for the shoe to be on the other foot.

 

"Nice friends you got there", she spoke with as much sarcasm as possible, "I don't see them rushing up to help you!"

 

"I don't need their help!" the cat burglar caught her breath, though it was clear the comment touched a nerve, "I can finish you with one claw behind my back!"

 

"Oh yeah? Prove it! 'Cause somethin' tells me you're gonna' need those nine lives!" the action girl sneered--egging on her opponent, "I don't need to be a superhero to beat you!"

 

She capped off her taunt by sticking out her tongue.

 

That did it. Catwoman let loose a snarl-- her rage boiling over as she charged full force at the girl who would dare to make fun of her.

 

...only for Lucy to cart wheel out of the way.

 

Her Sprint was too fast for her to stop, and with her anger instantly shifting to a wide-eyed expression of surprise, then horror, the cat burglar went tumbling over the edge of the plane-- her screams drowning out as she fell further into oblivion.

 

Inside the bird, Scarecrow and Poison Ivy covered their mouths in fear as they stared out the window; watching their partner in crime drop like a rock and land with a splash in Gotham's harbor far below. The straw man muttered, "Hope cats know how to swim..."

 

Penguin, however, was fed up with the entire affair of having the rug pulled out from under him and angrily handed Ivy the controls; stomping over to a supply closet, "Do I have to do everything myself?!"

 

Meanwhile, back over on the Bat Shuttle, Lucy's acrobatics got her safely back across the wing spans. Having done it once assured her confidence she could very well pull it off again. She hopped back in the cockpit to the sounds of happy yelling and pats on the back. Unikitty bounced in her seat, "That was amazing!"

 

"Thanks!" the not-DJ flashed a smile of pride, "We're not done yet, though." She turned to Benny, "Okay, NOW you can blast 'em!"

 

But the spaceman was focused on the strange sight happening in front of him, "Hey, look...!"

 

Everyone glanced towards what he was pointing at. The moment Lucy returned, he had pulled back so they were now sailing behind their enemy again, if only to get a decent shot. What was perplexing was the back hatch of the giant bird opening up while in flight, revealing the Penguin staring angrily at the quartet, even if he couldn't see them. He was too far away to make out details, but the felon definitely had something in his hands.

 

Benny squinted, confused, "What's he doing?"

 

The villain made his intent clear in about three seconds. He promptly threw the object directly at their windshield. As it sailed closer, Lucy's eyes widened when she recognized the weapon...one of his wind up robots...

 

"Flying penguins!" Unikitty exclaimed; horrified that anyone would treat an animal in such a manner.

 

"No..." the not-DJ's face paled, "...flying BOMBS!"

 

She practically tackled the controls in a panic; fearful that the astronaut wouldn't react in time. Her quick response sent the shuttle into a nose dive just as the projectile exploded-- doing little harm, but rocking the ship all the same. In their brief freefall, Benny had to wonder if his friends' hastiness would send them to an early grave more than the villains would. But he had no moment to dwell, instead having to gain back control and re-right the plane in the span of a few seconds.

 

...at the same time that Penguin began chucking his robots at the heroes without pause-- dive-bombing his enemies with combustible tin toys that fell out of the Birdplane's butt like deadly rain.

 

The less-than-pleasant image wasn't lost on Lucy, who pulled a face, "Okay, that's just gross..."

 

Benny could have cared less; more focused on keeping them alive, "Everyone hang on!"

 

He launched into evasive maneuvers; performing a slew of barrel rolls and loop-de-loops as feathery explosions blew up all around them, as if being caught in the middle of a Fourth of July fireworks display. The cabin vibrated with each dodged blast, prompting Emmet to close his eyes in a feeble attempt to hold down the contents of his stomach, "How much ammo does this guy have?!"

 

"He won't have any pretty soon..." the astronaut remained focused; eyes locked on his target. The moment there came a break in the onslaught, he seized his chance and centered the plane in his crosshairs-- firing off a burst of laser fire in retaliation. His aim was far more accurate than the avian felon, and he hit his enemies engine on the first try. The oversized bird lost altitude in an instant, to which the spaceman snarked at its burning tail feathers, "Anyone up for roast duck?!"

 

Apparently, Central Park was, for that was where the mallard ultimately came to land...or, more like a crash, if the whine of the damaged engine was any clue. With the smoke trail to follow, it was easy enough for the master builders to circle around and touch down safely in the grass-- jumping out and racing to the nearby scene. Benny wasn't given any chance to think over the consequences of shooting down their foes, though thankfully, it appeared the plane skimmed the ground-- the only damage being a few downed trees.

 

As the four came jogging up to the large duck, the first thing they spotted was the Penguin; still at his post by the bottom hatch. But judging by all the moaning and groaning he was doing laying on the ground, they were pretty certain he wasn't getting up anytime soon.

 

Poison Ivy and Scarecrow fared only a tiny bit better. Arm in arm, they staggered out of the smoking bird-- the former of which fixed the builders with a deadly glower; clearly frazzled by their bumpy ride, "I don't know how you outgrew your pot, but I don't wanna' snip weeds a second time!"

 

Lucy motioned towards Emmet, "Let's just say I gave him some REAL tender loving care."

 

The evil botanist didn't take kindly to being upstaged in the romance department. Gritting her teeth, she shouted, "Get rid of these garden pests!"

 

One had to wonder who she was talking to...until she reached in a pocket and threw down a handful of seeds right by Lucy's feet. The bulbs dove underground on their own accord, causing the earth to rumble as their vines burst loose and spread like a virus. The not-DJ made a move to dive for cover, but it was too late. Within seconds, a cascade of monstrous Venus fly traps erupted from the soil-- ensnaring and coiling around her akin to a boa constrictor. She cried out in surprise, "What the-?!"

 

Benny ran to rescue his friend on pure instinct; never thinking that the vines would claim him as well. They just as easily hoisted him into the air, trying to squeeze the life out of him. His struggles only seemed to tighten their grip, and he sorely regretted not bringing along any weed killer.

 

"Why don't you LEAF them alone!"

 

Even while being choked upside down, the action girl and the astronaut turned their heads at the voice; catching sight of, what appeared to be, a giant robot. The strange contraption was of a similar make to the battling weapon the construction worker assembled to combat Lord Business' micromanagers-- the only difference being it's semi smaller size. Such a resemblance made sense, considering the Special was in the driver's seat; determined to save his friends. Such motivation is what gave him the extra speed to build his monstrosity out of the cars parked nearby. Hopefully the owners wouldn't be too mad at him.

 

The clamps for hands made short work of the plants. With a few quick snips, his friends were set free, who untangled themselves while running for safety at the same time. But the Special was only getting started. He tore through the deadly flora like cardboard-- relishing in the rush of delivering payback for what Poison Ivy did to him, and consequently, made him do to his companions.

 

The femme fatale, upon seeing her creations being destroyed, lost all patience and threw her entire bag of seeds at her former henchmen; cursing him. Unikitty was the only one to notice, who gasped, "Emmet! Look out!"

 

Too late. Where one vine was cut down, two more took its place. In seconds, the hydra-like Venus fly traps enveloped the robot-- throwing it to the ground and keeping it there while its legs and arms were steadily crushed like tin cans.

 

Before the construction worker even began crying for help, Benny was bouncing on his feet; wanting to rescue him, but not knowing how, "We gotta' do something!"

 

Unikitty, however, had a plan. With a chilling and uncharacteristic malice, she bared her teeth in a vicious growl-- fur darkening as she growled, "Now it's MY turn...!"

 

Suddenly, in the span of an eye blink, the Princess tripled in size; her unbridled fury unmatched and she unleashed her well concealed rage. With a scream that could split mountains, she pounced upon the horrific plants-- clawing and slashing until she was sure that Emmet was safely free. Though her anger also caused the destruction of the robot, the Special hardly minded. He was perfectly content to stay well out of her way as the fly traps were reduced to grass shavings.

 

Poison Ivy stood frozen in fear at this unexpected show of force; her heart hitting her stomach when the unicorn cat's reddened eyes were turned on her. Making a move to run proved to be a huge mistake, for the Princess leapt for her and circled the villain-- spinning faster and faster like a furry tornado, until the redhead was ironically wrapped up in her own vines from head to toe. The ancient mummies would be jealous.

 

Thankfully, the Princess knew when enough was enough. She managed to calm herself down just as Emmet was shouting, "Did we get 'em all?!"

 

"Almost..." Lucy glanced around-- eyes locking onto the one criminal remaining.

 

The Scarecrow stiffened at the sight of the master builders all turning towards him and advancing at a slow, but steady pace. Both parties knew he was surrounded and stood little chance at escaping. But despite his knees shaking, he put on a defiant face as he whipped out a tiny, burlap bag from his belt, "Uh...you may have beaten us now, but I FEAR I have to leave you! But here's a little parting gift!"

 

With that, he emptied a pile of dust in his hand and blew it at his foes, in the hopes they'd soon go running from their own shadows. But the master builders wouldn't be fooled twice. The four merely glanced at each other knowingly, before they all inhaled a deep breath...

 

...and blew the dust right back at him. The straw man gasped at the turn around, but he was too slow to react. He wound up coughing on his own gas-- the extra dose over nauseating him and overloading his senses.

 

His mistake may have cost him victory, but it proved to be more than entertaining to the builders, who stood back and watched as the fear monger started reacting to his own deep-seated nightmares. He shook like a leaf as he mumbled, "What the...oh no... I forgot my homework! And I forgot my pants! Stop laughing at me! Please don't call my parents! I don't wanna' get a spanking!"

 

The helpless Scarecrow then ran away; trapped in a hallucination he couldn't escape from. While his cries were pitiful, it made him more out to be a dork than anything sympathetic. All the more emphasized by the unabashed laughter of the master builders, who began sharing a slew of high fives between one another-- celebrating their victory.

 

"Yay!" Unikitty cheered, "We did it!"

 

"Yeah..." Emmet smiled, as if he couldn't quite believe it himself, "I guess we DID, didn't we?"

 

Lucy puffed her chest with pride, "I knew we could do it. Batman's got nothing on us!"

 

The others were willing to ignore how she left out the part about being captured and all. Instead, Benny put his hands on his hips; speaking in a dramatic voice befitting a comic book hero, "Citizens of Gotham, take heed! For when villainy strikes, four superheroes shall rise to the call of justice! For this is the dawn of...the Batmen!"

 

Rather than applause, the not-DJ coughed.

 

The spaceman corrected himself, "Uh, and Batwomen!"

 

But the action girl cleared her throat again, making the astronaut throw his arms open, "What? What else can I say?"

 

Lucy shook her head, "Nothing, just..." She was interrupted by another fit of hacking, "...my throat just tickled is all..."

 

"Mine too..." Unikitty joined in the coughing; her complexion turning slightly green.

 

Emmet was about to comment that maybe the craziness of the night was just catching up to them, but he was stopped by a loud sneeze. Shortly afterward, so did Benny.

 

Apparently, criminals weren't the only thing they caught. They all glanced at one another in growing dread; speaking two words at the same time.

 

"Uh-oh..."

.

.

.

 

"ACHOO!"

 

"Bless you", Benny mumbled.

 

Emmet rubbed his bloodshot eyes, "Thanks..."

 

Lucy passed her boyfriend a box of tissues, which he took gratefully. How he and his friends could've fell under the weather so quickly was anyone's guess. It had only been a little over a day since the Special and company rounded up and captured all of Gotham's escaped criminals, to which the police force was eternally grateful. And hopefully, the hefty imprisonment meant the master builders would be safe to relax for the next week...since they were currently stuck on the couch at Bruce Wayne's house-- thermometers in mouths, sipping on chicken soup, tissues everywhere, and covered in blankets.

 

So they saved the city and caught the flu as a reward. Such was the life of a superhero.

 

Thankfully, the billionaire they had been masquerading as was nearly back to normal again. He was up and about, having to help Alfred with nursing his sick comrades back to health. Though he found the chore less than pleasing, he kept any and all whining to himself, especially when he discovered the lengths the gang had gone through to help him while he was forced to nap. Little by little, he pieced together the story from the different recaps he got from each of the builders. By the tale's end, he was both amused and impressed by their efforts to combat crime, and he smiled and assured them they could all crash at his house until they were well again.

 

"Kinda' feel bad", he shrugged, "since I gave you all my cold."

 

Unikitty was positively green all over, yet waved off his concern, "It's okay. I'll have to get GCBC to bring us some rainbow tea later."

 

Emmet was looking forward to that. Yet he furrowed his eyebrows as he thought aloud, "Kinda' weird, though...we never did find out what the bad guys wanted with all that stuff."

 

"I'll have to investigate it later", Bruce rubbed his chin, "But as long as you got everything back, that's good enough for now."

 

The construction worker nodded, then sighed, "One thing's for sure... I think we've all learned there can only be ONE Batman." He pointed at the billionaire, "And that's YOU."

 

"Darn right..." the real Caped Crusader folded his arms; hoping no other copycats were going to compete for the title of best superhero...at least not for a while. Nevertheless, proper necessities were in order, to which Bruce rubbed the back of his head-- speaking in a grateful tone he rarely let anyone hear, "....and, uh...thanks for all your help...if anyone else had to be Batman, I'm glad it was you guys."

 

Surprised to hear such nice sentiments from him, the foursome smirked and gave a curt nod; happy that he didn't mind them taking up his mantle for a night.

 

The events of said evening made Emmet also remember something important. He turned to Lucy, "So...anyway....about what you said back there...I..."

 

The not-DJ blushed; knowing he was referring to a certain set of words she spoke back at the warehouse, "Oh yeah, that...um...well, I..."

 

Since her sore throat couldn't form the proper words presently, her boyfriend finished for her, "...I didn't know you felt the same way."

 

It took a second for the action girl to fully process what he just said...as well as implied. She told herself it was just her fever making her overheated and flush on the face as her eyes widened at the construction worker, who stared back with an anxious, but hopeful gaze in his eyes...

 

...and then she smiled, leaned over, and planted a tender kiss on his cheek.

 

Even with barely a voice left, Unikitty managed out a, "YAY!"

 

Benny clapped for the duo's never ending tango finally reaching a climax, "Well, it's about time!"

 

The couple simply giggled at having given their true feelings an official announcement. Lucy sealed the deal by leaning into the Special; using him as a pillow as she settled in to rest. Emmet, in turn, put his arm around her-- prepared to sit out his cold by cuddling with the most amazing girlfriend a guy could have.

 

He nearly forgot Bruce was in the room, until his gaze fell on the billionaire, who stared at the duo with a sidelong glance that was difficult to get a read on. Was it longing? A daydream of what could've been? Or worse, jealousy?

 

If it was any of those things, it didn't last long. He smirked and gave his friend a solid and approving nod. It was only right that Lucy received the best.

 

Any lingering awkwardness was broken when two new people entered the living room. Judging by their similar, Dark Knight-inspired costumes, it was clear they were also part of the Bat family. Only the not-DJ identified them right away and refrained from rolling her eyes...of COURSE Robin and Batgirl would choose NOW to show up.

 

The Boy Wonder took in the scene of everyone laid up and asked, "Did we miss anything?"

 

Bruce flashed him a deadpan eye, "If you mean the story of how these four rookies saved the city, then yeah, you're kinda' late."

 

"Darn. You'll have to fill us in later", Batgirl let out a whistle, then waved in leau of a handshake, "We just wanted to thank you all for your help. Robin and I were stretched pretty thin. It was nice having four Batmen for backup."

 

Lucy was too ill to harbor any frustration. She shrugged, "No biggie."

 

The young detective tilted her head hopefully, "You know, Robin and I haven't really had a proper vacation in a long time. We were thinking of going away to Fabuland for a week." She leaned in with a smile, "Think you guys would be able to cover for us again?"

 

She nearly meant the question as an innocent joke. But after a long pause of the foursome staring at the superheroes in sheer horror, they all groaned and fainted as if the mere suggestion physically hurt them.

 

Thank the Man Upstairs for Alfred, who walked in at that moment; a tray with a kettle and cups in hand. Emmet eyed the silverware and asked, "Is that the tea with the Bat-sleeping pills in it?"

 

Thrown by the question, all the butler could stammer was, "Er...yes?"

 

The Special grabbed a steaming cup; downed it in one gulp, then turned over-- throwing the blanket over his head, "See you all in ten hours."

 

Bruce looked ready to burst out laughing. Alfred shook his head. The builders all glared at the construction worker as if betrayed. And Batgirl turned to Robin with a perplexed raised eyebrow.

 

"Was it something I said?"

 

[Chapter Art ](http://kartoon12.deviantart.com/art/The-Dork-Knight-Rises-669785979)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So after all the angst and drama of the past few chapters, I felt it was time for a full blown comedy. We also haven't seen Batman in a SUPER long time, so it was past due that he came back (even if he was out of commission for most of this). As for the villains, their characterization was a bit of a mix of the Animated Series and the Adam West incarnation (hence why Chief O'Hara was there, as well as the infamous Bat Shark Repellant). The "pointed laser" is a laser pointer, like the one used in the melting chamber. I'll also give you all one hint...this little adventure isn't the last we've seen of these bad guys. The things they tried to steal are going to bite our heroes in the butt later on, so keep it in mind...
> 
> Also keep in mind that I wrote this chapter long before "The Lego Batman Movie", so one or two details might be different than what we saw on screen.
> 
> Also, yay for Lucy finally saying the three magic words! ;)
> 
> Coming up Next: The super secret origin story of how an ambitious office worker rose to become president of the world...and his decent into villainy.


	21. Family Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin the super secret origin story of how an ambitious office worker rose to become president of the world...and his decent into villainy. This first chapter may be kind of short, but prepare yourselves---this starts the longest chapter/arc in the story.

_"Emmet...you've come a long way since the first time I met you, and I'm very proud of you, dear boy...important changes are coming to all the realms...President Business is a man who wants to reform, but doesn't quite know how to do it. His true transformation must come from within his own heart...it may very well be up to YOU to be his sole champion and supporter...you're a much better leader than you think..."_

_"...it's unwise to harbor hate. And in becoming a ghost, I've since gained a much larger perspective on things....I'll explain another day...when the right time comes..."_

_._

_._

_._

Emmet's eyes snapped open and he let out a tiny gasp. Though he didn't bolt up, he woke with enough of a start that it took him a moment to realize he was in bed, and it was three in the morning, if the clock on his nightstand wasn't lying to him. He rubbed his tired eyes and groaned--it had happened again.

               

For the past two weeks, the construction worker had been plagued by the same dream night after night. His fateful mind space meeting with the ghost of Vitruvius played like a broken record over and over again, and with each rerun, certain bits of the conversation became more prominent...like a little kid poking him in the side, wanting to tell him something--to get his attention. But for the life of him, the Special couldn't figure what the wizard's parting words meant. And the past few nights had proven unrelenting; tonight being the first time he woke up so suddenly. Just what the heck was going on? Why him? Why now?

               

Much as he hated to ignore a potential message from his old teacher, Emmet resolved to not let it worry him. Not when his apparent exhaustion had begun to show and made his girlfriend take notice. Maybe it was high time he told Lucy about the sorcerer's little "visits"...perhaps she'd know what to do. Forcing himself to calm down, the Special sighed and turned over...

               

...only to have a stark white specter staring him in the face.

               

With a yell that would make any horror movie star jealous, the construction worker became tangled in the blankets as he toppled out of bed. Peeking over the mattress, his startled eyes confirmed he wasn't going crazy.

               

There stood Vitruvius, in the not-quite-flesh, just casually chilling out in the corner of the bedroom. He watched his student with a curious eye, as if coming back from the dead, popping in on a friend, staring at them while they were sleeping, then scaring them awake was perfectly normal.

               

But Emmet was too stunned at the sight of the spirit of the wise wizard floating there in his house, rather than his dreams, to be upset. Hoping he didn't wake up Lucy in the next room, he raised a brow, "Uh...how long have you been standing there?"

               

Since the Special didn't bother with a 'hello', Vitruvius didn't bother to humor him with an answer. Instead, he simply replied--

               

"...it's time."

.

.

.

 

Emmet's tight circle of friends thought it strange that he'd call them all on such short notice for a "team meeting"...even stranger when he wouldn't tell them what the meeting was about--only that it was "very important"...and strangest of all, it was to be held at President Business' office.

               

But ever the faithful team, the master builders had no hesitation in coming to the aid of the guy who saved the world, even if he was being vague in his intentions. Thankfully, in the months since their previous visits, getting to the aforementioned office wasn't as big a chore, considering Octan Tower was now considerably smaller, thanks to the President's brick donations.

               

...however, that didn't make the ride particularly comfortable. It was a small wonder that Emmet, Lucy, Batman, Benny, Metalbeard, Unikitty, and Good Cop/Bad Cop managed to jam pack themselves into the express elevator like a can of sardines. As they rode upward towards who knew what, Bad Cop had to do his best to not step on the princess' tail; looking none-too-pleased at having to return to his old stomping grounds, "Why are we here again, Brickowski?"

               

"It's, uh...kinda' hard to explain", the construction worker tried to not glance at the eyes that were probably drilling into him from behind those sunglasses, "It's something we had to all be here for."

               

"I mean us", the policeman put a hand to his heart; indicating he and his brother, rather than the group he was squished together with, "Last time we checked, we weren't master builders."

               

That time, the Special tossed him a smirk, "Oh, that doesn't matter. You're our friend."

               

Good Cop switched in momentarily and blushed, "Aw, thankee' buddy."

               

His counterpart slid back in control and just gave a sheepish grunt in response. It was still rather surreal. By then, the Cops were on decent to good terms with their once-enemies. But despite all the strides they made, they still couldn't help but find it a tad awkward to be included in the group, especially when it was said that bluntly. Not that they weren't thankful.

               

Emmet went on to say, "Besides, he told me to bring you."

               

Bad raised a brow, "Who?"

               

The construction worker caught himself too late and cleared his throat, "Uh...well, you see..."

               

But his words were cut off when the doors finally slid open, causing everyone to come tumbling out of the elevator like a pile of toys stuffed in a closet. Needless to say, none of them were expecting to be grateful to be in the politician's spacious office. As they all got themselves sorted out, Emmet gave a friendly shout, "President Business! We're here!"

               

His eyes swept the room, corner to corner, but the world leader was nowhere to be found. He scratched his head, a bit befuddled, "Hm...I DID tell him we were coming."

               

"Back here..."

               

The builders glanced every which way; wondering where the muffled voice came from. Only when Metalbeard turned around did they all get their answer...

               

Business was currently stuck to the pirate's massive backside, akin to a wad of gum on the bottom of someone's shoe. No doubt he had been flattened when his visitors suddenly burst in. With a twitch in his brow, he choked out, "This is why I usually have secretaries open the door for guests."

               

And then, with all the grace of a lead balloon, the President peeled himself off the captain like a banana--falling flat on his face. Emmet instantly made a move to help, but the politician got up on his own; wanting to stay as dignified as possible...

               

...that is, until he and GCBC caught one another's eye. Though no words were exchanged, it was clear the Cops were uncomfortable, as attested by the way Bad folded his arms and took a step back. The feeling was mutual, for Business then made a show of brushing himself off--anything to not have to stare at his former henchman, "Anyway...so...anyone wanna' tell me why I had to cancel my meeting with the King of Middle Zealand?"

               

Leave it to the ex-villain to cut to the chase. This time, however, Metalbeard was in full agreement to skip the small talk, much as he loved a good story, "I be thinkin' an explanation be past due for all of us." He swiveled on the construction worker, "So out with it, lad. Care to fill us in on the folly of this whole excursion?"

               

Lucy raised a brow; worry etched in her features, "Yeah, you've been actin' kinda' weird lately. What's up?"

               

Emmet immediately felt terrible and winced--the guilt clear on his face. Of course his girlfriend was noticing his off days. Why did he ever think he could hide his problems from her keen eye? He should've just told her about all this long ago. Well, now was as good a time as ever, he supposed. He just hoped what he was about to say wouldn't earn him a punch in the face. Rocking on his heels, he struggled to form a proper answer, "Uh...well...hmm...where do I even start?"

               

But before the Special could launch into a full explanation, a new, deeper voice answered for him, "How about where all stories start? At the beginning..."

               

The calming baritones echoed and reverberated throughout the office; sounding as if it were coming from everywhere and yet nowhere. The gathered party instantly went on the alert, with Metalbeard, Batman, and GCBC whipping out their swords, batarangs, and laser guns respectively. But it was hard to take aim at something that was seemingly invisible. The Dark Knight's eyes narrowed, "What the heck was that?!"

               

In a move that would put the superhero's best scare tactics to shame, things quickly descended from creepy to outright unsettling, when one by one, all the doors and windows began slamming shut on their own accord. Many heads turned, while many more let loose a string of surprised gasps. Benny, especially, hovered higher than usual, appearing ready to blast off through the ceiling if need be, "What's going on?!"

               

Amid all the excitement, only Emmet seemed completely unfazed at the office turning into a haunted house. He shook his head at the theatrics, "He sure likes to make an entrance..."

               

"Who?" the astronaut caught the Special's mumbling.

               

But it was Unikitty who gave him an answer, when she pointed and shouted, "LOOK!"

               

All eyes turned upwards and mouths dropped open at the inexplicable sight. A soft, basketball sized orb of light was hovering high above the group--illuminating the room like a strange, miniature sun. Beginning at the ceiling, it slowly descended; becoming brighter as it drew nearer to the confused and shaken builders. All the while, the glowing mass expanded; twisting itself into a more humanoid shape. By the time it reached the floor, a familiar face was smiling back at the more than shocked audience. It just couldn't be! It was none other than--

               

"VITRUVIUS!!" everyone shouted at once; staring in wide eyed wonder.

               

Immediately, Metalbeard removed his hat; wanting to pay respect, but also mumbled something about 'flying dutchmans'. Unikitty and Benny, on the other hand, were now more ecstatic than scared--flying and running circles around the wizard and peppering him with questions, as if daddy just came home from work, and not back from the dead. As for Lucy, she took a tentative step forward--hoping no one's eyes were playing tricks, "But...but how?! I thought you were..."

               

"I am", the sorcerer finished her halting sentence; his voice echoing as if he were speaking through a tunnel, "There's no question about that. It's not often I can summon the strength to make appearances like this." He bowed his head with a twinge of regret, "I'm sorry for not having done it sooner."

               

And then, wanting to try and make up for lost time, he tapped the not-DJ on the shoulders with his magic staff--smiling like a proud father, "You've come very far, my faithful student. It's nice to know you're using your real name again."

               

"Thanks..." was all the action girl could say; smirking in a near-vain attempt to hold back tears at seeing her old mentor again...someone she thought was gone forever, to live only in the memories and actions of those he taught. And while that WAS true...she had to admit, nothing beat the genuine article coming back, even for a short time.

               

The wizard then turned his sight on Good Cop, who nearly jumped back; breathing out a nervously whispered, "Faith n' begora..." He had no doubt in his mind that this ghostly apparition would take the opportunity to exact some much deserved revenge.

               

So it was all the more surprising when the sorcerer replied, "I see you've done a great deal of repenting." He nodded his approval, "Nicely done."

               

The Cops were floored by the simple answer, to say the least. In all the years of hunting master builders, they had hardly gotten to know the wise, but mysterious leader. But all the same, they were touched by his compliment...but did that also mean he'd been watching over them too? They weren't quite sure what to make of that revelation, but also couldn't help but find it strangely comforting. Bad Cop switched in and gave an awkward salute, "...t-thank you, sir?"

               

Vitruvius nearly laughed at the over formality...until his gaze fell on the president, who held no shame in letting out a timid gasp and scurrying behind Emmet. He peeked over the construction worker's protective shoulder in wide eyed fear--any trace of his dignity long gone.

               

The wizard didn't seem overly upset, and merely said, "...Business."

               

The world leader was NOT ready to have his past literally come back to haunt him. He forced a smile and a nervous laugh--wanting to do anything to appease the more-than-likely vengeful spirit, "Uh...no hard feelings...right?"

               

Vitruvius was clearly a champion of patience, as one normally didn't take too well to being dismembered and sent to an early grave. He spoke in a dead pan tone, "We'll discuss THAT another time...but you needn't worry. I'm not going to 'lose my head', so to speak."

               

Business rolled his eyes at the bad jokes, "Oh, hardy har-har..."

               

Dark humor aside, people who had known the wizard well enough knew he never really stuck around for mere pleasantries. Virtually anything he said and did came with a purpose--one of the main reasons he was such a highly regarded figure among the master builders. And this time...ESPECIALLY this time, was no different. He began drifting through and around his friends like a wisp of smoke as he explained, "Much as I would enjoy catching up with you all, there's a matter of great importance that needs attending to. Though it pained me to have my life cut short, I've since found there ARE some advantages to becoming a magical specter. The foremost being that I can now see and experience things no mortal can..."

               

He finally stopped to stare the group dead in the eye, "...such as having clear visions and encounters with the Man Upstairs."

               

To say the builders were taken aback was an understatement. They all began mumbling to one another in hushed whispers. The Man Upstairs was such a mythical figure, some people didn't even believe he existed. To get a confirmation from such a trusted source about the creator of the universe itself was nothing short of mind blowing.

               

Emmet, however, was just as shaken, but for a much different reason. He didn't need the sorcerer to tell him the Man Upstairs was real...for he too had a "close encounter" with the mysterious figure...and the Boy Upstairs as well, as he had learned. Images of that swirling vortex and being powerless to do anything while his very world was shuffled around like a child's play thing, flashed across his mind, to which he shuttered. His brief time on the "other side" was something he had avoided talking about at all costs.

               

So to find out his old teacher had been making regular trips to see a god-like persona, it gave the Special an awkward feeling he couldn't quite place. Had he known this ahead of time, he might've been able to ask about what he saw and what it meant. He gave the wizard a sad frown, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

               

"Before...?" Lucy immediately caught his wording and raised a brow...then gaped when recognition dawned, "You've talked to Vitruvius' ghost before?!" When her boyfriend didn't answer, she exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell us?"

               

The construction worker winced at her outburst. He had been too caught up in the moment and realized too late that he unintentionally let the cat out of the bag. At that point, all he could do was shrug and mutter, "I didn't think you'd believe me."

               

Well, that certainly wasn't the case NOW. He crumpled under the glare of the girl who looked more than a tad betrayed--not just because the spirit of her teacher was coming and going without her knowing, but that said spirit would focus almost all his talks on one person and no one else. It was hard not to feel just a bit jealous.

               

Vitruvius planted himself between the couple--playing peacemaker, even in death, "Please, this is no time for arguing." He then began pacing; glancing at each of his friends for emphasis, "I've discovered a great many things during my journeys in the spirit realm. Things that all of you deserve to know. But many of you had other matters of the heart to deal with first, before I felt you ready to hear what I'm about to share with you. The time has finally come."

               

He folded his arms and sighed, "But unfortunately, I can't remain in the mortal plane for very long--not like this. So we need to make this count and start now." He finally faced the entire group in earnest; eyes hopeful, "Will you help me?"

               

Business looked like he wanted to be ANYwhere but there at the moment. But for everyone else, there was hardly any question. Despite how mysterious he was being, the builders trusted the wizard with their lives. After everything he did to guide them and help them, it was only natural that they return the favor. They all quietly nodded to each other. Even Lucy wasn't as upset about her boyfriend's secrecy anymore--they could talk about THAT later. Right now, they had more important stuff to take care of. She stared at her mentor and spoke with a firm tone, "What do you need us to do?"

               

The sorcerer's instructions started off fairly easy. He had everyone move the furniture back to the far corners of the office--clearing a wide enough area so that they could all sit down on the floor and form a large circle. One by one, as per his request, they all then held hands; making an odd daisy chain that left them wondering what all of this was leading up to.

               

They got their answer when the ghost directed, "I need you all to focus your building energy on me. I'll act as the conduit through which we will all create one, solitary, linked mind space to share."

               

More than a few pairs of eyes widened. Mind spaces were always a tricky thing to navigate, even for someone well trained. And that was just between two people. To have no less than nine realms of consciousness (ten if one counted GCBC) all mixing together, would be...well, an interesting experience, to say the least. Safe to say Benny spoke for the group when he gaped, "Whoa...has anyone ever made one that big before?"

               

"I have every faith in you", Vitruvius gave his friends a smile of confidence. Turning to the president and the Cops, he added, "As for you both, just try and clear your minds as much as possible."

               

The policeman nodded and began to concentrate. They were more than familiar with this process, to say the least, and if the ghostly wizard was showing them mercy, then they'd do anything to help. Business, conversely, had to keep from squirming. He was well aware of a master builder's ability to enter minds...but never did he believe this sorcery would be someday used on HIM.

               

Unikitty, who had planted herself in between the Cops and the president, could sense his anxiety and smiled for the both of them, "Don't worry. You guys'll do great!"

               

The world leader certainly didn't feel too great. He asked no one in particular, "Is this gonna' hurt?"

               

Bad Cop glared at his old boss like a dad scolding a spoiled brat, "As long as ye' don't fight it, it won't."

               

Business could hardly understand how the Cops could be so calm, when the undead ghost of one of his once-worst enemies was about to take a casual stroll through his brain. But wanting to do damage control after his embarrassing freak out earlier won out, and with a frustrated huff, the president steeled himself and put on a brave face.

               

Only when the group settled did the sorcerer ask, "Is everyone ready?"

               

The builders all nodded, to which he gave a curt bow, "Very well then...thank you all for helping me with this, for this is a new form of ghostly magic I've yet to really try."

               

The politician was about to snark at how NOT comforting that comment was. But he kept his mouth shut as the wizard began hovering along the perimeter of the circle; making sure every person had his undivided attention as he explained, "In a certain sense, we're all about to be taken on a journey back in time...sort of. But I must warn you--you're all about to see visions of events long past." He shook his head, "Nothing that you say or do can change what you're about to witness. We can only observe. And though what we see may not excuse the actions of...certain individuals...it might at least explain them, somewhat."

               

On the tail end of his speech, he cast Business an odd look, to which the president raised his unibrow. But before the ex-villain could ask just what was meant by that last sentence, Vitruvius fell into a meditative trance, "Now close your eyes...and let us go back...back...to the beginning..."

               

He raised his magical staff high in the air--spouting off a garbled incantation no one could hope to repeat. Everyone did as they were told and shut their eyes; trying their best to focus their energy and give him a boost. And to their surprise, the spell seemed to be working. Little by little, the outside world began fading into the background as they felt as though they were being pulled along by a current...back to a far away time and place. Like knots on a rope, they all remained connected, and could feel one another's presence, but were separate enough that they couldn't actively talk to each other. They were all merely passengers on a roller coaster of consciousness, of which they had no clue of the destination.

               

The last thing of the real world that anyone caught a glimpse of, was Vitruvius standing in the center of the circle--his robes dramatically blowing despite there being no wind. A white light that shone as bright as the sun expanded outwards from his staff...growing until it enveloped them all...

.

.

.

**To be continued....**


	22. Family Business Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our massive flashback begins as a young Mr. Business tries his hardest to land a job at Octan...and winds up making an unexpected ally.

_"Goooood morning, city! Time now is 7:30, and we're lookin' at a beautiful sunny day! So get out there and make the best of it! In other news..."_

"7:30! I'm gonna' be late!"

               

The young man kicked into overdrive; breaking his own personal speed record for getting multiple things done at once. He brushed any lingering dirt off his newly-pressed grey suit, and combed his light brown hair for the up-teenth time. A few lingering strands kept curling up, but with no time to spare, it would just have to do. Hopefully, no one would notice. He stepped back to admire himself in the bathroom mirror and tried out his best, confident smile.

               

"Ya' know, Mr. Business", he told himself, "You look kinda' awesome right now."

               

Saying it like that, it made him feel just as awesome as well. With a spring in his step, he grabbed his suitcase and rushed downstairs--determined to make this important day a great one. But despite being in a rush, he made a point to pause in the doorway to the kitchen--throwing his arms open and beaming, "Well, how do I look?"

               

"Terrible!"

               

Instantly, Business' face fell...until he realized his dad wasn't actually talking to him. The older man was sitting at the kitchen table ; papers spread in between his half eaten breakfast. He was too engrossed in a phone call to notice his son--taking bites of his toast in between words as he argued with the person on the other end, "This is just terrible! Tell 'em I'll have those forms turned in by tomorrow. I'll...oh, hold on. I got another call..."

               

He adjusted his reading glasses as he switched lines, "Yes? Yes, this is Mr. Workin...what?! Now wait just a minute! I..."

               

Busy half heartedly shook his head. His father's hair was getting grayer by the day. And considering the new job he was trying out for, he had to wonder if he'd end up like the old man one day. They certainly looked alike. His glance then turned to his mom, who was hurrying to organize her purse. Strands of her blonde hair were also showing traces of gray--due to stress, no doubt. And she too was in the middle of a heated phone conversation.

               

"Just put my name on it...yes, 'Noplay' is the maiden name", she only glanced up when she saw her son, "Okay, look, I gotta' go."

               

As soon as she hung up, she let loose the tired groan she had been holding back; rubbing her eyes at the unfairness of having to deal with such nonsense so early in the day. Noticing this, Business felt it best not to bother her. He gave a tiny wave and replied, "Uh...well, I'm headin' out now. I'll see you later."

               

He was just about to make a quiet getaway when a voice stopped him, "Hold it."

               

Busy hadn't even made it to the front door, before his mother grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. Inspecting him from head to toe, she sighed and squinted at all the problems she was picking out, "You gotta' get a new comb. Your hair is so frizzy." She patted down his curls as best she could, before fiddling with his shirt, "And fix your tie. No one likes a crooked tie." Her eyes then fell to his feet and she raised a brow, "I see you shined your shoes at least. Glad you remembered that."

               

The way she spoke, it was as if she were scolding a five year old on his first day of kindergarten. Business could understand her concern, but all the same, he asked, "Are they really going to notice?"

               

"Of course! It's a job interview!" the woman's eyes widened as if his mere question were blasphemy, "For Octan of all places! They only hire the best of the best, and first impressions are everything!"

               

The young man nodded; taking her advice to heart, "I'll do my best."

               

"I expect you to", his mom made a few more adjustments, before giving him one more glance over. With a satisfied smirk, she patted him on the shoulder--her tone a bit teasing, "You're my little Busy Bee."

               

Her son puffed up with a little pride; smiling at his old nickname...

               

...until she frowned a second later, "And you're also late."

               

Instantly, Business snapped to attention, "Oh! Right!" The rush he was in before came back to him, to which he quickly swiped a toasted waffle and a sausage link off the table. As he stuffed his mouth with the drive by breakfast, he bolted for the door, "I gotta' go!"

               

"You better!" his mom warned him, "No good comes from being late!"

               

"Right! See you later!" her son paused only once in the doorway, "Bye dad!"

               

Mr. Workin never hung up the phone, nor stopped his conversation; just looked up and waved. It was probably the best reaction he was going to give all day. With that assumption in mind, Busy hightailed it out--nearly tripping down the stoop to his family's townhouse. But right as he made it to the street, he remembered one last thing, which made him swivel and shout, "I love y--!"

               

He was cut off by his mom already slamming the door shut. With a shrug, and with no more time to spare, he made the jog to his small, red car--tossing his briefcase in the backseat. The second he clicked his seatbelt on, he revved the engine; gunning it down the block like...well, like no one's business. It took all of his willpower to not let his excitement get in the way of obeying all the traffic laws.

               

But he just couldn't believe it! He had submitted tons of applications to every place he could think of. Never did he think that Octan--the biggest conglomerate in the world--would choose HIM. It sounded like a success story in the making: young man perseveres, follows a once-in-a-lifetime chance, rises through the ranks, then becomes president!

               

...okay, maybe that was getting a little TOO ambitious. But his own parents were much the same. They started from nothing and had worked so hard to get where they were now...he hoped he could make them proud.

               

Between the traffic and his energized aspiration, Business arrived at Octan Tower in virtually no time flat. But as soon as he found a place to park (which seemed to take longer than actually getting there), all his precious excitement morphed into a stinging anxiety. It was one thing to dream about making it big--another for the dream to actually be happening...especially if he did something to derail his goals before they even got started.

               

He REALLY needed to stop over-thinking everything.

               

Busy stared up at the building looming over him; pretending that the red and green symbol of theirs was some odd, yin-yang sign. It was JUST an interview...with the president of Octan...and the world...he TOTALLY had this in the bag...right?

               

He clutched his suitcase just a bit tighter to keep his hands from shaking. Remembering to breathe, and swallowing whatever courage he could muster, Business made his way inside. What he walked in on was a main lobby that was fairly familiar, and yet nothing like anything he'd ever seen at the same time. His folks' own office was no stranger to constant hustle and bustle...but THIS place seemed to take all that activity and multiply it by ten. No less than five dozen people were zipping by in a space about half as big as a football field--hyped up on coffee and scurrying in and out of elevators and offices. They paid no mind to the new potential intern, who literally had to ballet dance his way through the sea of bodies just to make it to the main secretary's desk.

               

By the time he walked up, he was nearly out of breath as he replied, "Hello? I'm here for the interview."

               

The older woman didn't even glance from her computer screen. All she yawned was, "Name?"

               

"Business", the young man leaned in; trying to enter her line of vision.

               

The lady didn't even blink; carrying on like a drone, "Last name?"

               

"Uh, that IS my last name", Busy fumbled, "Er, middle name, technically. My first name is-"

               

"Okay, you can just have a seat right over there", the secretary cut him off with a flick of her wrist, with the tone of someone who had been through this rig-a-ma-roll before, "We'll call you when it's your turn."

               

Business raised his unibrow; wondering if he heard her right, "My turn?"

               

With a barely repressed groan, she pointed to a nearby bench. Only then did he notice the long line of candidates waiting patiently; looking all too similar to him in terms of first interview jitters. Instantly, his face fell, "Oh. Okay...thanks."

               

As he started to walk over to take his place in line, Busy couldn't help but feel just a bit disappointed. And here he thought he was the only one chosen. He should've known better. So much for being special...

               

...but just as he was about to sit down, he turned just in time to spot the secretary leaving her desk. For what reason was anyone's guess. Must've wanted to get coffee or something. But either way, her station was then unattended for a precious minute...time enough for Business to contemplate the growing, sinking feeling that he might not get this job--not with so many people ahead of him. If only he could somehow skip ahead and go first...

               

He was then struck by an idea. A semi-devious idea, but an idea none the less. He pushed aside any guilt by telling himself that no one achieved greatness by doing nothing. It was time to show some initiative.

               

With all the grace of a ninja, Busy slunk over to the desk; playing it off as if he were filling out the sign in sheet. As he reached across to get a pen, his hand brushed against the computer's keyboard--highlighting all the names on the schedule, save his. And then, with just a few "accidental" clicks of the mouse, all the appointments ahead of him were deleted.

               

Business had to bite his lip to hold back a cheeky grin, "Oops..."

               

He then just as quickly scurried back to his seat; straightening his suit again and acting as casual as possible. And just in time too, for a moment later, the tired secretary returned--drink in hand. Busy watched as she settled herself in, then scrutinized her computer screen. For a few tense seconds, he held his breath...

               

...then sighed in relief when she called out, "Okay, Mr. B. Looks like you're next. The President will see you now."

               

"Thank you!" the young man practically sprang from the bench; wanting to leave the scene before anyone caught on to his bait and switch. To keep from sounding so exasperated, he began whistling an innocent little tune...

               

...until, from behind, he heard one of the other candidates shout, "What do ya' mean my interview got cancelled?!"

               

Business immediately picked up the pace to the point of speed walking--refusing to even dare to glance back, until he was well within the safe confines of the nearest elevator. But as he watched the overhead dial count the floors ever higher, the more he began to break out in a nervous sweat. And it wasn't just due to that earlier close call. A wave of panicked thoughts hit him like a dam ready to burst. What if his appearance wasn't good enough? What if he tripped up and said the wrong thing? What if...

               

He shook his head. "Breathe..." he told himself, "Remember to breathe." Standing a bit straighter, he kept in mind that he had the confidence to know that he graduated the top of his class. He COULD do this!

               

As soon as the elevator doors slid open, he sprinted out; not wanting to let anxiety have a chance at grabbing him again. He looked down at his watch. If he hurried, he'd make it to the meeting right on time.

               

"Just play it cool. Remember, you're the answer to their problem", he thought, "Don't let anything get in your way!"

               

BAM!

               

One minute, Business was sprinting towards destiny. The next, he was on the floor, flat on his back--papers scattered everywhere.

               

Perfect...just PERFECT.

               

Rubbing his sore face, he sat up; realizing with a stinging clarity that he had run into someone. This was made all the more apparent when he noticed the many blueprints mixed in with his letters and applications--odd schematics that weren't his.

               

Said mystery person began apologizing, "Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry!"

               

Busy had to bite back a groan. Why did today of all days have to be one mishap after another? He wished there could be some kind of rule book to making every day go off without a hitch. One could only dream....

               

But it wouldn't be good to get cross with anyone on his first day. So he resigned himself to huffing, "Fine. It's fine..." He began picking up the papers and meticulously sifting through them, "Here, let me help yyyoooooooooouuu...."

               

But as he finally stared up into the face of the person he had collided with, his words slurred, and his legs turned to jelly. In front of him was a lady...a rather pretty lady...with shoulder length brown hair, a sky blue skirt, and a light orange blouse that added a splash of color to the otherwise grey and white decor of the building. Seemingly not noticing the line of drool coming out of his mouth, she accepted the papers from his hand with a grateful smirk, "Oh, thank you mister! You're very kind."

               

Still entranced by her, Business muttered, "N-no problem..."

               

The woman began rapidly flipping through her own papers; babbling with a bit of embarrassment, "Sorry. I was just in a rush, and..." She paused, then raised a brow, "...and I think some of these are yours."

               

She promptly forked over all the documents belonging to the still-swooning Business, who took them back without even minding that they were out of order. Though she didn't intend to be nosy, the woman couldn't help but zero in on the subject line to one of the memos, and let out a gasp, "Oh! Are you meeting with the President?"

               

Her mentioning of the world leader brought Busy back to reality, and he stood up, "Er, yes! Right now actually."

               

The lady was instantly impressed, "You must be really important if he wants to see you!"

               

Business puffed up with a twinge of pride--nearly forgetting he was only there because he had deleted the competition, "Uh...yes! Yes, I am."

               

His admirer went slackjawed, "Awesome...!"

               

The two smiled at each other for a moment; staring in awe at the other person, be it for beauty or for accomplishment...

               

...then snapped to attention when they remembered they had places to be. At the same time, they both exclaimed, "Oh, darn! I'm gonna' be late!"

               

The pair of office workers side stepped one another--sprinting off in opposite directions with a renewed vigor. The lady waved, "Well, good luck!"

               

"Thanks!" Busy called over his shoulder.

               

The woman was just about to leave completely, then stopped when she realized, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't get your...name."

               

But when she turned, she deflated upon seeing that her mystery man had already disappeared around the corner.

               

...as for Business, even while hurrying, he also partly wondered who that lovely lady was. But one thing was certain--his heart was no longer pounding just because of the upcoming interview.

.

.

.

 

" 'Business', eh? Well, you certainly have the right name for this job."

               

"Thank you", the young man flashed his best smile, "It's literally my middle name."

               

"Hope you can live up to it", his potential future boss spoke with a kind, but warning tone, "That's pretty much all we do around here."

               

Busy nodded wholeheartedly; wishing that his anxiety would stay contained just for the duration of the interview. He tried to take his mind off his fears by glancing around the world leader's luxurious office. The stand out feature, by far, was the back wall, made up entirely of windows, from floor to ceiling--offering a breathtaking, birds eye view of Bricksburg. It was an angle that most likely served as a reminder of the heavy responsibility of keeping the planet in check.

               

Which, speaking of, Busy's gaze then wandered over to a modestly decorated wall on the far right. A line of paintings and pictures stared back at him--photos of all the presidents that came before. Each one, be it with their eyes, or stance, or smile, radiated charm and confidence--two things the new office worker knew he'd have to have if he had any hope of making it big.

               

To keep from shaking and making himself even more nervous, Business kept his eyes primarily on the shiny, gold plaque on the (too fancy to be real) desk--the one that boasted "PRESIDENT INCHIEF" in big, capital letters. For a second, the fantasy briefly crossed him that perhaps he too would have his name in embossed, metallic lettering someday.

               

The voice of the elderly politician ended the daydream, "So tell me, Mr. B, just what brought you to Octan? Why do you want to work here?"

               

Time seemed to stop as Business, in those few milliseconds, thought back to how it all happened. He had left home with grand dreams of inventing gadgets that would make people's lives easier (and him famous). He ended up coming back with a hard earned degree that no one seemed to need, and two disappointed parents who thought his time and money had been wasted. So he took to submitting his resume on every job hunting site imaginable--not realizing how far it would spread. His folks didn't believe him at first when he told them that Octan had given him a call. From then on, he was bound and determined to NOT be a failure for a second time.

               

...but he couldn't tell the president all that. Lame tales like his didn't get people places. Success stories did.

               

The politician inspected the young man's resume' with an inquisitive eye. During which, Busy took notice of the man's near total gray hair and age lines on his face; an image that wasn't so different from his own father--from stress, most likely. What was jarring was the fact that it was a far cry from the jet black hair the president was usually seen with. He must've dyed it and touched up his face for his TV appearances.

               

Well, if Inchief stretched the truth a tiny bit, then Business would too....

               

"You see, sir, it goes a little like this..." the young hopeful grinned with enthusiasm, "Much like this company started small and built its way up, my folks did the same. Now being insurance salesmen is great and all, but I had just a tiny bit different goals, ya' know?" He folded his arms--beaming with pride, "So, inspired by their can-do attitude, I left home to study marketing and engineering..." He blushed, "...and maybe a little theater...and when I came back, I was able to use my new skills to find clients for my folks. And it's since become a booming business."

               

He hoped that the tale he was spinning sounded good. It's been said that lies were more believable when a bit of truth was added. And on the whole, what he said WAS real...save for that last part. The reality was that he tended to stay out of his parents' hair whenever possible (not that they needed him, anyway). And though they weren't poor, it's not like their office was a household name. Busy was just kind of desperate at that point to find ANYTHING so his folks would quit shooting him those discouraged looks. Because of this, he capped off his sales pitch by saying, "But I wanna' aim higher...to put my ideas towards something truly spectacular! And I know Octan is the place to do it!"

               

Okay, THAT part was totally true. And at least his theater skills were paying off, for the president seemed to be fairly impressed, "Well, you certainly have enthusiasm. Let's hope that you can apply it."

               

Though his tone remained friendly, any last traces of a smile faded as Inchief set his paperwork down and leaned in; staring his candidate right in the eye, "Okay, let's get serious. We run a very tight ship here. I'm sure your folks' small time business is very worthy of praise." He waved a hand towards the window, "But this is the big leagues. We provide the world with over 70 percent of its products. And this is a world that's constantly changing, so we need to set the example of consistency and order. We have little room for error." A pause, and then, "Can you be that example?"

               

Busy's morning may have started off on the wrong foot, but that was the exception, not the rule. Any other day, he was the most organized person one could think of (even if his parents thought otherwise). He had his underwear sorted by color and days of the week for pete's sake. A place like this sounded like heaven. He nodded his head all too eagerly, "I KNOW I can."

               

There came a long bout of silence as the president seemed to give Business a questioning stare, as if he were sizing him up. Eventually, he asked, "Tell me, Mr. B...why did you enter your fields of study to begin with? What WERE your goals, anyway?"

               

That time, Busy DID have to really pause to think of what to say. Was what he was thinking something the company wanted to hear...or what HE wanted? After a good five seconds, he finally settled with replying, "...I wanna' make the world a better place...a PERFECT place to live."

               

On that vague note, Inchief was left scratching his chin--examining the new guy from all angles. Busy tried to remain calm, though internally, he was sweating, as he could only guess what the world leader was thinking. Figuring he had one last chance to make an impression, Business went for broke and commented, "Can I just say that's a VERY nice tie you got on?"

               

He wasn't exactly lying--red WAS his favorite color. And to his relief, the politician finally chuckled, "You got charm. I like that...why don't we put it to a little test."

               

Busy let out the breath he was holding. So far so good...that is, until Inchief pulled out a folder from his desk drawer and slid it over to him, "I've got a little problem, you see. There's a division of this company that's barely used anymore. Productivity is so low, the board is considering dropping it entirely." He leaned back in his chair, "So I want you to use those 'skills' of yours to turn things around there. Convince me that it's worth something."

               

Busy's eyes lit up, "So I've got the job?"

               

"The meeting is in a week", the president quirked an eyebrow, "Let's see what you can do. We'll talk then."

               

Business held his breath for seemingly the twelfth time that day. One week...he had one week to prove himself...just seven days to succeed.

               

Naturally, he gave the good answer, "You can count on me."

               

"...I think..." he wanted to add. Instead, he asked, "So what department needs my help?"

               

Inchief glanced down at his temporary employee's application, "According to your resume', it's something you studied in..."

               

"...robotics."

.

.

.

 

Business knew that virtually all success stories began with the person starting at the bottom and having to work their way up...he just hadn't fathomed how far down he'd have to go.

               

With his mind still recalling the words of the president from the previous day, and a stack of folders in hand, the new temp made his way down the winding hallways of Octan Tower's basement level. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally came to a stop in front of the door he was looking for--steel reinforced, with the word "ROBOTICS LAB" in big letters across the frosted window. He stared at it for a short beat--never imagining his destiny being labeled so plainly. But with that week long time limit ticking by, he didn't have much chance to contemplate how he was going to pull off a miracle on such short notice. Taking a deep breath, he stepped through the threshold...

               

...and was immediately assaulted by the strong smell of grease and oil.

               

Expecting a fairly calm and structured environment, what he got instead was a maelstrom of chaos akin to an amusement park. All around him, workers ran back and forth and ducked in and out of piles of scrap parts--their chatter being drowned out by the overwhelming clanks and crunches of the industrial machinery that surrounded them. Suffice it to say, it was a far cry from the fancy, presidential office Busy was in yesterday. His head spun in a near panic. How was he possibly going to find the department head in all this mess?!                

His attempts to navigate the labyrinth of craziness was more than pitiful. In trying to find some semblance of an office, the effort just got him exponentially lost. Instead, every person just had a work station--each one stacked and overflowing with junk. All of Busy's "clean up this mess" warning bells kept going off in his head, to the point that he was shaking to keep his temper under control. He found himself to be much like Dorothy tasked by the Wizard to fetch the Witch's broomstick. Did the president REALLY believe he could make a change? Or was all of this just a lost cause?

               

No...Inchief wouldn't do that. Why go through all that trouble just for a cheap laugh? Busy was just being paranoid again, that's all. He resolved to plow forward and complete his mission...he just wished he could run into this "Arkie" person and get this over with...

               

He swiveled around for the tenth time...and was confronted with a disembodied head.

               

Though his brain would piece together three seconds later that it was nothing more than a non-functioning robot, Business leapt backward in pure terror--wanting nothing more at that point to get the heck out of this mad house.

               

...and wound up plowing into some unlucky, unsuspecting engineer. At least that time, he was able to stay on his feet. But once again, all his paperwork went spilling onto the chemical-stained floor, to which he spun on his heel--ready to launch into an angry tirade over the discombooberation of this entire operation.

               

...until he saw who he had bumped into.

               

It was THAT lady again...the one from yesterday...the one with the cute voice and the kind face. She had traded her blouse and skirt for an old T-shirt and jeans, and had her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. But there was no mistaking those pretty eyes, to which all his frustration disappeared, and he sighed, "Whoa...it's YOU."

               

The woman looked up upon recognizing the voice, then smiled when she too made the connection, "Hey! We really gotta' get you a pair of glasses. You keep running into me!"

               

Without even really thinking, Business smirked right back and raised a brow, "Maybe I just got eyes for you?"

               

He may have appeared confident, but inwardly, he cringed. Where did THAT come from? What kind of hippie-dippie pick up line was THAT?

               

Thankfully, she took his dorkiness in stride and rolled her eyes good naturedly, then cleared her throat, "Um..."

               

She wordlessly pointed downwards, to which he followed her gaze...and realized all his papers were still littering the floor. His face turned as red as his tie, "Oh...darn it."

               

In the midst of scrambling to reorganize the folders, his new friend of sorts bent down to lend a hand, "Here. Since YOU helped ME before."

               

"Thanks", was all Busy could say--still embarrassed over his butterfingers...er, claws.

               

"You're dressed kinda' nice for a place like this", the woman's eyes glossed over her mystery man with curiosity, even as she handed him his papers, "What brings ya' down here?"                

Before he could stop himself, Business quipped, "Cleaning up the floor."

               

"Oh, ha-ha..." the lady stuck her tongue out.

               

"Actually, I'm here to help out for the week", Busy explained; getting his things in order at last, "I'm supposed to give you guys some..." He searched for the right word, and settled with, "...direction."

               

The woman's eyes lit up in recognition, "Oh, so YOU'RE the new advisor they said they were sending!"

               

Busy nodded; glad that someone around this funhouse got the memo, "I'm supposed to meet with the department head."

               

All at once, she broke out in a cheshire grin, "You're lookin' at her!"

               

Between making small talk and cleaning up the mess he made, it took Busy a few seconds to piece together what she said...and then he looked up at her; having to do a double take. A part of him shouldn't have judged by appearances, but honestly, he wasn't expecting such a petite-looking girl to be involved in such an industrious job...nor for her to be the supervisor he was searching for. Small world.

               

They both finally stood up and shook hands, to which she practically bounced on her heels, "I'm Miss Arkie. You can call me Anne! What's your name?"

               

Her mystery man was happy to finally know what to call the lovely lady. In turn, he replied with the pseudonym most knew him by, "Business."

               

She giggled, "I mean your real name."

               

He hesitated, then repeated, "...Business."

               

"Really?" she almost didn't believe him.

               

He nodded, "Yep."

               

She raised a brow, now realizing he was being serious, "That's your real name?"

               

"Yep", he nodded again.

               

She scratched her head, "Like, on your birth certificate, it says 'Business'?"

               

He had to suppress a sigh. He really felt his first and middle names should've been switched--the latter suited him much better than the former. He shot her a deadpan stare and kept right on with, "...yyeeep."

               

She blinked in surprise...then accepted her odd companion with a chuckle, "Well, Mr. B...hopefully your good eyes'll be able to spot what needs fixed around here!" She then waved her arms; motioning to the chaos of the lab, proclaiming:

               

"Welcome to the think tank!"

               

Anne proceeded to give Business a guided tour of her domain; speaking with all the enthusiasm of a little kid showing off their macaroni artwork. She happily pointed out all the various machinery--describing what each one did in great detail. For the most part, Busy followed along, though his attention was drawn more towards the obvious signs of wear and tear on much of the tad-outdated equipment. No doubt the department's funding got cut since...well, since there was a chance they wouldn't be around much longer.

               

But from what he could see, these robots (which were more like glorified remote control cars than anything else) all had potential, clunkiness aside. What they really needed was just a good old spit shine--some kind of added pizzazz to impress the big wigs and cover up the rust underneath. When Anne finally paused to catch her breath, Busy took advantage of the moment and spouted off all of his observations, from the condition of the lab, to his interest in her projects. Suffice it to say, she was colored impressed, "Wow! You really DO have an eye for detail! I'm glad you're here!"

               

Truth be told, Business was glad too...but that wasn't the ONLY thing he had eyes for...

               

The engineer finally came to a stop--pulling her captive audience over to one of the many workbenches scattered about. The difference was that this one in particular was painted up in bright colors and had Christmas lights wrapped around the edge of the table. She waved a hand over it, "This is MY station over here!"

               

Their little trek around the lab must have come full circle, because Business realized, with a bit of embarrassment, that this was the half finished robot that had startled him earlier. The metallic, disembodied head, as well as the tangled mess of detached limbs, was more than a bit off-putting next to such a colorful backdrop. Anne caught his stomach-churning gaze and awkwardly laughed, "Uh...sorry it kinda' looks like a horror movie right now. I'm still trying to put 'Franky' here together." She patted her creation on the head, then turned to her faithful observer, "Maybe you could help me?"

               

Busy shrugged, "Um, sure?"

               

"Great!" the lady lit up like the lights around her workbench, then started, "Well, you see, my problem here is..."

               

She proceeded to launch into a detailed explanation of how she built the robot (or was attempting to, anyway). Business stared at her with rapt attention...but more and more had a hard time focusing on what she was actually saying. In his love struck mind, everything else in the world melted into the background, and the only thing he could hear from her was--

               

_"Blah-blah-blah...robots, building, techno babble stuff..."_

               

She kept right on talking; not noticing her audience was just nodding and smiling goofily at her--his dream state making her out to be even more whimsical--

               

_"I'm so smart. You're a total dork. But I like you for some reason..."_

               

Back in reality, she finally paused in her speech to ask, "Am I going too fast?"

               

Her question snapped Busy out of his trance, "Oh no, sure, I got it..." But then he winced; trying to save himself, "But just in case...can you tell me the whole thing again?"

               

Mr. Smooth he was NOT. There was a pause as she blinked at him strangely...then burst into nervous chuckles, "Sorry...guess I get carried away sometimes..."

               

Clearly, that wasn't the first instance that she'd gone off on a tangent about her interests. But as long as Business had the gall to stick around, Anne took the time to glance at her surroundings; her eyes becoming wistful, "I've always liked working here...it's a shame this is all going away." She frowned, "And here I thought we were gonna' do some good."

               

That got Busy's attention, "Do good?"

               

She turned back to him with the look of someone who had their aspirations crushed, "I wanted to help people, ya' know? Maybe invent something that could make lives easier. I thought robots were the way to go, but..." She motioned to the scrap parts on the table, "I guess I aimed my dreams a little too high." She heaved a sad sigh, "And now I've got a week to either turn things around or...leave."

               

The two lapsed into silence for half a minute--the only sounds coming from the machines all around them. Business recognized that depressed gleam in her eye...the look of disappointment...that same glare from his parents that he just couldn't shake off. At least he wasn't the only one with their future on the line. All both of them wanted was to invent something awesome...to be a success.

               

Right then and there, he made a promise to himself. He was NOT going to be a failure. And he was going to prove it to everyone.

               

With a new determination in his eye, he spoke with total conviction, "Miss Arkie, I've got a proposition for you. We're both in a bit of a bind here. So how about you and me be partners? And by the end of the week, I'll have a new job, and you get to keep yours."

               

Anne stared at her companion for a few surprised seconds; emboldened by his confidence...then beamed like the sun, "Okay!"

               

The new dynamic duo sealed the deal with a handshake. Only then did Busy reply, "I'm gonna' need some markers, some construction paper, and some glitter glue."

               

From then on, Business and Anne set to work on improving the designs of the robots, from virtually the ground up. While they were in no shortage of scrap parts to use, coming up with a configuration that actually functioned proved to be the real challenge. Using "Franky" as a guinea pig, they plowed through one test run after another--the threat of the deadline forcing them to work late into the night, EVERY night.

               

But in spite of the serious situation, the two came to enjoy one another's company--getting lost in their own little world down in Octan's basement. It didn't take long for them to find that they actually complimented one another quite well. Busy was great with the technicals of giving ideas and suggestions, but when it came to the physical building, Anne was far superior. Their combination of skills brought about the most production the robotics department had ever seen, and the week went by in a flash.

               

Business had to admit to himself it was the most fun he'd ever had in a long time...

               

...until reality came busting in again when the dynamic duo found themselves facing President Inchief...or, his desk, at least. The two had changed into their best outfits, and waited with a nerve-wracking patience for their boss to arrive. Both were shaking a tiny bit...

               

...okay, A LOT.

               

Having never been in the commander's office before, Anne soaked in all of the fancy decor and lavish items she couldn't hope to afford. Eventually, her eyes settled on her partner, and she broke the tense silence, "So...you excited?"

               

She only meant to try and lighten the mood. But Business looked far from nervous. More like petrified. He pulled at his shirt collar--sweating up a storm.

               

"..it isn't ready."

               

Anne stared at him with growing concern as he began rocking back and forth; mumbling and babbling under his breath, "We needed more time...it doesn't react fast enough...the head doesn't turn all the way...the voice is weird...we need more time to perfect it...! It's...!"

               

By that point, he was close to hyperventilating. The only thing that stopped him from having a meltdown was when his friend took his hand and squeezed it--speaking as calmly as she could.

               

"Busy...we did our best...and that's all we can do."

               

She capped off her words with an encouraging smile, to which his cheeks began to flush--more at her, and now less over the feeling of being sent to the guillotine.

               

That is, until the president suddenly walked in. The two stood at attention and watched with apprehension as he sat down--speaking in an easy going tone as if this were another casual meeting (and for him, it probably was), "Well, well...here we are again!" He looked between his new and old employees, "And nice to finally meet you, Miss Arkie."

               

Hopefully, this wouldn't BE the final time. She fought to keep the tremor out of her voice, "It's an honor, sir."

               

Inchief smiled, "So...I hope you both had a productive week." When he got a nod in response, he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, "So let's see it...wow me."

               

Well, this guy certainly knew how to get straight to the point. His audience of two glanced at each other; each silently praying for the best, then turned towards a side door leading to an adjoining office. Here went nothing...

               

"Okay Franky", Business called, "Come on in!"

               

The door swung open...and out came a mechanical being that looked like it belonged in an old, science fiction pulp novel. It wore a hard hat and overalls like any other maintenance person in the building...however, it's blinking red eyes were decidedly alien.

               

The president, who was expecting some dinky little beeping box, was taken aback at the sight, to say the least. Had he been drinking something, he would've spit it out, so he settled for sitting straight up in his chair; gaping at the weird contraption, and exclaiming, "What in the name of the Man Upstairs is THAT?!"

               

The odd creation had a bit of a wobble in its step, as if it just learned how to walk (which wasn't far from the truth). As it came to stand next to Anne, she made the proper introductions, "This is Franky. The prototype for a new brand of robotical assistants!" She patted her 'child' on the back, "Say hello, Franky!"

               

The robot turned its legs, then pivoted its torso the rest of the way around, before waving politely. Rather than a mouth, it talked through a three-slit speaker--its voice almost comically high pitched, "Hello. How may I be of assistance, sir?"

               

Inchief was still too stunned to say anything. He just kept staring-- partially amazed and partially scared. Business hadn't a clue of whether such a confused reaction was good or not, but he pressed onward; putting on the best sales pitch he could think of. He motioned to his invention-- his words energized, "Imagine this...your own personal helper. Never gets hungry. Never gets tired. On call 24/7. Programmed to do whatever you need it to do! Such as..."

               

Anne saw her cue and whipped out a bottle of water-- spilling its contents on the tiled floor. She then ran to fetch the mop she had brought along for the presentation; handing it to Franky, who dutifully began sweeping it side to side-- soaking up the puddle. As it did so, she finished Busy's sentence, "Cleaning up messes! Or..."

               

She had also come prepared with a piece of bread. Upon handing it to Franky, the robot inserted it into a slot in its chest. A few seconds later, the loaf slice popped out again-- now fully toasted. Business acted as if this were the most amazing thing in the world, "Cook your lunch! Or..."

               

He then pointed to a nearby table, where a coffee pot had been set up for visitors. He half announced, half commanded, "Get you some coffee!"

               

With those words, Franky strolled over to the table. It took a few moments for the robot to figure out the process, but pretty soon, it had poured a hot cup of joe, and swiveled around to walk it over to the president. The creative duo hoped their boss was too wrapped up in the spectacle to notice them tensing up as they watched, especially when they caught Franky's hand shaking a tiny bit. The java routine had been the trickiest instruction for them to program-- taking the most amount of practice runs to get it right. The first time they tried it, Business had gotten burned where the sun didn't shine...twice. They did NOT need a repeat of THAT. Not now.

               

Thankfully, against all odds, Franky delivered the drink, AND the toast without incident. It set the food down on the world leader's desk, then saluted, "Here you go, sir."

               

Inchief blinked at the automaton as if it were going to bite him. But not wanting to risk making this thing mad (if that were possible), he hesitantly took a bite of the toast...then brightened considerably when it turned out to taste pretty good. And the coffee was fairly decent too. Now content, he continued eating his machine-made snack as Busy finished, "Best of all, it'll save the company some money by having the drones do all the menial work, so WE can focus on what's truly important."

               

To cap off the little show, Franky walked back to its creators; coming to stand between them and take a bow. Anne smiled-- both hope and trepidation in her voice, "So..? What do ya' think....?"

               

The president was silent for a LONG beat; trying to process everything he'd seen. For a heart stopping moment, the duo wondered if they'd gone too far-- hitting their boss with something that was too otherworldly to comprehend...

               

...until he stuttered, "I think...in all the years of being in charge here... I've never seen a presentation quite like yours." He then leapt out of his chair; surprising his employees, "Now THIS is the kind of results I'm lookin' for!"

               

Both engineers heaved a sigh of relief-- not caring if the politician noticed. They couldn't believe it. They actually did it! So elated were they, they almost didn't see their boss point at Franky and ask, "Just one question...where was this five years ago?"

               

"I don't know", Anne shrugged, "Maybe we just needed the right kind of creativity?"

               

She tossed Busy a knowing smile and wink, to which he blushed at the compliment. Inchief just shook his head and chuckled, "Well, it's that kind of spunk we could use around here."

               

He then faced Business, "Acceptable work, Mr. B. You got yourself a job."

 

**To be continued...**


	23. Family Business Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busy's origin story continues with a blossoming romance, the beginnings of the relic room, the first taste of the Infinite Abyss, the creation of a familiar robotic secretary, and a costume party that will change the course of Business' life....

"They seriously call you that?"

               

Business' face turned a shade pinker, "Yep. That's me. The Busy Bee."

               

Anne was giggling up a storm, "That is SO your nickname now."

               

Busy rolled his eyes, "Gee, thanks..."

               

He looked mortified for a few seconds, but took the jab in stride, especially since it made her laugh in a cute way, even while taking bites of her dessert. The pair had left the fateful meeting with Inchief in high spirits, to which Anne suggested to go out on the town to celebrate. When Busy seemed to hesitate at first, it didn't take long for her to figure out he had never been on a date before. She assured him it was more of a "just getting to know you" thing (but then quietly confided in him it was her 'first date' too). One thing led to another, and eventually, they found themselves joking and spilling little secrets, while treating themselves to Mexican.

               

New jobs, robots, and tacos. How romantic.

               

But despite the night being a "date-but-not-really", Busy became bound and determined to make everything go off without a hitch. From holding any and all doors open, to pulling her chair out for her, to making sure that everything they ordered was cooked and served precisely the right way. He was NOT going to risk screwing up this get together. Again, he found himself wishing there was a manual for this sort of thing. As for Anne, it was easy for her to catch on to how particular he was being, and chuckled.

               

"Bee..." she said at one point, "You're just fine. This whole day's been awesome."

               

"I know", Business poked at his ice cream, "I just want it to be..."

               

"Perfect? It already is", the engineer finished his sentence when he trailed off. She then leaned in and smiled, "I think you've been too hard on yourself. Look at everything we did this week!"

               

As infectious as her positive attitude could be, her date remained skeptical, "Franky still needs work..."

               

"And we'll figure it out together", Anne's tone remained uplifting, "The robot didn't need to be perfect. It just needed to be good enough to impress the boss. And it was!"

               

Busy nearly shook his head-- thinking back on all the trial and error just to get that machine to do what it did. He let out a frustrated sigh and mumbled to himself, "Good enough..."

               

His partner smirked at him sadly, "You don't always have to do things perfectly....no one does."

               

If she only knew. The new tech advisor pouted, "Tell that to my parents...."

               

Despite the clear indication that his folks were a touchy subject, Anne commented, "Well...I'd say you're lucky, though. They get to see you succeed." She frowned, "Mine aren't around anymore...they're the ones who got me this job. They believed in me even when I didn't believe in me, sometimes."

               

Her eyes took on a faraway look-- her voice becoming more wistful, "I wish they were here… I think they would've liked you."

               

Business wiggled a bit in his seat-- not really knowing what to make of that comment. No one had ever told him that before...

               

Rather than say something potentially dumb or awkward, he instead turned his focus on the necklace she was wearing (and absentmindedly fiddling with). It was an interesting design, made out of tiny little springs all looped together, with some gears welded in a pattern to form a decorative pendant. He pointed at it with honest interest, "Was that something they gave you?"

               

"What? This?" Anne glanced down at her jewelry, then shyly muttered, "Oh, no-- I made it myself. Just a little something I did in my spare time. I like tinkering...building little things....a little here, a little there, nothing major." She shrugged, "It's just a hobby."

               

Busy raised a brow; the robot she helped create notwithstanding, "Pretty good for 'just a hobby'."

               

It was her turn to blush. He smiled and winked, "Come on. Let's blow this taco stand."

               

As soon as dessert was finished, the two split the bill and left (Business again trying to be the "perfect" gentlemen in pulling out her chair and holding the door for her). Although they headed straight for the car, they took their time getting there-- walking down the sidewalk at a casual stroll.

               

...it wasn't until about a minute later that Busy felt Anne slowly take his hand in hers. He neither looked down, nor at her, but smirked all the same...perhaps he could get used to this...

               

But the moment was cut off when she suddenly pointed, "Hey! Check THAT out!"

               

From across the street, the couple caught sight of a young man cursing up a storm. Apparently, his motorcycle refused to cooperate for him, and the more he struggled to get it to start, the more the engine just kept on billowing a thick cloud of smoke. Considering all their trials with Franky, the duo knew the feeling all too well, to which Anne was prepared to call a tow truck for the poor guy. She was just about to walk over...

               

...until just then, the seemingly impossible happened.

               

To the duo's stunned amazement, the guy actually began breaking his own motorcycle apart, bit by bit, with seemingly no effort. With his hands moving like greased lightning, the man swept up all the individual pistons and gears in a tornado of puzzle pieces-- twisting and clicking them back together...

               

...until eventually, he was staring at a brand-new, sleek and reconfigured electric scooter. The driver examined his handiwork for a second; nodded in approval, then hopped on and sped away-- whistling a tune as if the feat he just pulled was perfectly normal.

               

Busy's jaw hung open; his mind trying to process what he just witnessed, "What the-?! How did he-?!"

               

Anne, however, stood frozen in awe, "...a master builder."

               

"A what?" her friend asked

               

"That guy..." she spoke more clearly, "...he must be a master builder."

               

Business finally looked towards her-- still not understanding, "What the heck is THAT?"

               

"It' a phrase that's been going around the engineering circles", she explained, "I mean… I guess it's a thing that's always existed, but...we never really had a name for it until now."

               

"Okay..." her date raised his unibrow, "...but what's 'it'?"

               

"Rumor has it that 'master builders' can make anything they want...OUT of anything they want." The way Anne was talking, it was as though she couldn't quite believe it herself. She then leaned in and whispered, as if spilling some juicy secret, "Supposedly...they don't even need instructions!"

               

Busy blinked at her in surprise, then cast another glance at the man disappearing into the distance. The prospect of someone who could change their environment in such a flippant manner was...unnerving.

               

He scratched his head, "But...how can someone build something with no instructions?"

               

"I don't know. They just...do." Anne simply shrugged, before sighing in a longing admiration, "To be able to have a special talent like that..."

               

Business tried to remain unbothered, yet couldn't hide the dejection in his tone, "Yeah...real special...."

.

.

.

 

_RING-RING...RING RING..._

Busy was in the middle of filling out some forms when he picked up the phone, "Robotics division. Business speaking."

               

Moments later, he sat up straight in his chair; dropping his pen, "Yes, Mr. President? Yes...okay...alright. I'm coming right now."

               

With that, the inventor practically tossed the receiver aside as he leapt from his desk and left the solitude of his office-- entering the daily chaos of the engineering labs. But despite passing by dozens of bustling workers, the only one he managed to actually run into was, at this point, no surprise to him.

               

Anne nearly dropped the box of scrap parts she was carrying, "Whoa, where's the fire?"

               

"Inchief called", Business explained with all the patience of someone who had to use the bathroom really bad, "He wants to see me in his office, pronto. Says he's gotta' tell me something important."

               

His friend seemed to think for a second, before glancing at the nearest wall clock. Seeing that it was close to quitting time, she partially winced, "Hope it doesn't take too long; we got a date tonight, remember?"

               

Her counterpart folded his arms, "And I've got a department to run, REMEMBER?"

               

She put on her best pout-- more than annoyed that their jobs had to get in the way of having fun. But any word from the president proved to be exciting, to which she smirked and shook her head, "Always the Busy Bee..."

               

He raised his unibrow at her gentle teasing, "When am I not?"

               

Rather than respond with another quip, she said simply, "Pick me up at seven?"

               

He returned her smile, "You know I'm never late."

               

His ever dependable punctuality made her wink, "Later, gator!"

               

She then spun on her heel and disappeared into the flurry of activity. Business nearly laughed at his girlfriend's spring in her step.

               

Oh yeah...his GIRLFRIEND.

               

Turned out that first "date" of theirs soon blossomed into many more over the course of a couple months. Once a week, the couple would pick a place to hang out for a few hours, be it a restaurant, or central Park, or the local theater-- any excuse to cut loose a bit and be unabashedly goofy. Anne looked forward to it every weekend, and it was the same thing that caused Busy a twinge of anxiety. Such horseplay wouldn't have flown past his folks. It was why he had yet to introduce her to them. Though, thankfully, while they still asked about his job on occasion, they weren't being nearly as pushy as of late. Or maybe they were too wrapped up in their own work to notice his weekly jaunts. Either way, he wasn't about to disappoint Anne, since this was the only time they really got to unwind since their promotions.

               

And speaking of that...

               

The old, defunct machinery had been exponentially updated with new and better equipment, ever since the robotic boom had taken off. With the automaton designs being constantly improved and tweaked, robots had begun to replace the most basic jobs at Octan, from lunch delivery, to janitor. And much like the couple had predicted, overall productivity increased-- by thirty percent, if the charts were right. And with the department booming, Busy and Anne pretty much became the two captains of the ship; overseeing any and all new projects and approving of designs before they hit the assembly line.

               

...but there can only be one captain per boat. Much as Anne could handle being the lead supervisor, she took the opportunity to step down a bit from her position-- preferring the "hands on" portion of her job. So with her focusing more on pure building, Business took over as head of the robot division-- handling the bulk of the office work. She teased him on occasion for being stuck with the "boring stuff"; he couldn't have been more at home. It was a combination that got work done, and efficiently at that.

               

At least, he thought so, anyway. By then, he had reached the elevator, and as it ticked ever closer to the president's office, he had to wonder just what he was being called for. All sorts of possibilities began running through his mind. Was there some design flaw in the robots that he missed? Were all his dates with Anne causing him to slack off somehow? Did Franky spill hot coffee on someone again? That bucket of bolts was going to get itself killed...

               

When the doors finally opened, Business entered the office to find Inchief sitting at his desk, sipping coffee. One of his (now many) robot assistants was in the middle of reorganizing the filing cabinets. It wore a dark suit and tie, along with a pair of sunglasses to hide its red eyes. Probably something the world leader added to be funny. It didn't stop in its work, even as Busy walked in, though the president glanced up and grinned, "Well, well! The robot man arrives!"

               

Business might as well of been running a marathon for how out of breath he sounded, "I came as fast as I could, sir."

               

"Aw, why so serious?" Inchief chuckled, "What? You thought you were in trouble?"

               

Busy's eyes darted between his boss and the suave looking robot; searching for any sign of mischief, "Well..."

               

In that moment, the politician burst out laughing, "Far from it! I'm here to congratulate you! Things've been far more organized around here because of you!" He tipped his coffee in a pseudo-toast, "Nice work!"

               

Business could've collapsed with relief. Instead, he drew himself up straight with more than a hint of pride, "Thank you, sir!"

               

The complement didn't completely erase the awkwardness of the moment, however, to which he carefully asked, "Um...is that all you needed?"

               

All at once, Inchief facepalmed, "Oh, yes! Right! Duh!" He finally glanced over at his assistant, "That'll be all for now, Jeeves."

               

The robot answered with a baritone, "You're welcome, sir."

               

As it took its leave to go and recharge, Busy thought to himself, "Well, at least we got the voice issue fixed."

               

For some of them, anyway. Anne had grown to like Franky's high-pitched tonalities, and every so often, she'd do the same to another one of their creations-- a little joke that got a surprise and laugh out of a few of their coworkers. He didn't much care for goofing off while on the job, and told her so. She countered he was being "too perfect" again.

               

His attention was turned back to Inchief when the boss suddenly spoke, "Actually, I've got a little problem that needs looked at, if you got the time?"

               

The inventor's face dropped as he glanced up at the nearest clock....nearly seven. If he stayed, he'd be late for the date, and he was NEVER late...

               

...but he never slacked off on the job, either...

               

The president must've noticed him staring, for he quickly added, "But if you gotta' be somewhere, I understand."

               

Business was left fairly torn. His boss DID say could leave...but what if he was being tested? He wouldn't of been called it wasn't important...

               

Well...surely Anne would understand...there would be other dates...

               

He bit his lip in resignation and suppressed a sigh, "Oh, no--everything's fine. What can I do?"

               

Inchief smiled at the answer and raised a brow, as if he had some clever trick up his sleeve. But all he said was, "Walk with me."

               

Busy needed no further prodding. Like a curious cat, he followed the world leader through a side door he hadn't noticed before. But perhaps it was partially hidden for a reason, for as the duo made their way down a long, ominous, red carpeted hallway, the president explained with total seriousness, "I'm about to show you something that very few get to see. But I can't think of anyone else who'd be able to handle it."

               

"Thanks, sir", Busy remained polite, despite having no clue what he was walking into, "I'm honored."

               

"You should be!" Inchief went from solemn narrator to used-car salesman in the span of three seconds, "Because you're about to have your mind blown...."

               

At those words, he pushed open a set of enormous steel doors...and Business gasped...

               

He found himself standing in a brightly lit room that was five times the size of the president's office. But even more stunning was the rows upon rows of glass display cases-- the likes of which were filled with strange objects of every possible shape, size, and color…things that no normal person could've created on their own…artifacts that weren't found in nature, not by a longshot.

               

His silence said it all, to which Inchief announced, "Welcome to the relic room!"

               

Busy slowly moved forward; feeling as though he were entering some forbidden, secret section of a museum...and in a way, he was. His eyes came to rest on a giant key with no door big enough to fit it, to an apple core that could feed over two dozen people. From a battery that was taller than him, to a gleaming sword fit for a king, the inventor examined each physical mystery with great fascination. So much so, that all he could mutter was, "What IS all this?"

               

"That's for YOU to figure out."

               

Business finally tore his gaze away from the spectacle to his boss, who waved a hand around the room, "Octan's research division's been collecting and storing these items for some time now. But we have yet to figure out where they came from." He drew himself a bit closer, "We even have reason to believe that they might've even come from..."

               

He looked back and forth for dramatic effect, then, despite being the only two in the room, he whispered, "...The Man Upstairs."

               

Those three words made Busy's heart nearly stop. Was this guy serious? He must've been, judging by his semi-haunted expression. The inventor's own eyes widened as he stared at the relics again with a new state of awe. Objects from another world? Unbelievable...

               

Inchief wiggled his eyebrows and grinned like a kid on Christmas, "I know, right?"

               

All at once, Business' mind kicked into overdrive, "But...how...why-?!"

               

"Why you?" The president correctly guessed one of his dozen questions, "Well, you got a pretty detailed and technical mind. Maybe YOU can figure out what any of this stuff does? I'm sure you'd get farther than anyone else has." He patted his protégé on the back, "Congrats! You've been promoted to Relic Researcher!"

               

By that point, Busy was stunned speechless. A room full of prized artifacts, and HE was in charge of it? His half excited, half worried look must've been fairly obvious, for his boss went on to say, "Oh, don't worry. You'll keep doing what you're doing now. You'll just do this on the side too. Consider it a pet project of sorts." He waved away the concern, " 'Sides, you got Anne to help you down and robotics, right?"

               

Immediately, Busy's stomach dropped. Oh, right...Anne. Suddenly, the date he had skipped out on came flooding back to him. Though the thought of his eventual chewing out made him cringe, the feeling was quickly drowned out by elation over the task he'd been given. He must've did something really important to be allowed to handle such near-divine artifacts! For the first time since coming in, he smiled, "Thank you, sir! You can count on me."

               

However, his confidence was short-lived when a new thought occurred to him, and he frowned, "One thing, though...what did you mean by 'you don't know where this stuff comes from'?"

               

"That's just it. We don't know", Inchief shrugged, "Sometimes we find it buried in the desert...sometimes, it just appears out of nowhere in a city street..."

               

His expression turned a tad more dark, "...and sometimes....once in a blue moon...it comes out of HERE..."

               

The president's gaze shifted toward the far wall-- made up of a plethora of large windows, to which he motioned for Business to follow him. The inventor and his boss came to stand together at the edge, and only then did Busy glance down...

               

...to his shock (now one of many that day), rather than a bustling city street far below, what greeted him instead was a multicolored, swirling vortex amid a black void.

               

To the anomaly that defied all logic, all he could stutter was, "What the-?!"

               

"Ever wonder why this tower marks the city limits?" Inchief raised a questioning eyebrow, before pointing downward, "It's because we're protecting against THAT."

               

Business rubbed his eyes a moment; still trying to wrap his head around this rainbow wormhole that belonged in outer space, and not the building's back parking lot. Wondering if he was staring at the edge of the universe itself, he could barely form proper words to describe what he was seeing, "Jeez...it's like an... infinite...abyss of...nothing...ness...."

               

Not his most poetic speech ever, but it got the point across. The politician nodded, "You're telling me. No one knows what's on the other side. We sent a few probes, but whatever falls down there almost never comes back." He tossed a random paperclip into the hole-- watching it drop like a stone in the ocean, "Just been using it as an overgrown trash can, really. Whatever we can't recycle gets dumped down there."

               

Doorway to another dimension, or glorified garbage disposal, either way, Busy didn't care. He was mesmerized all the same. Without taking his eyes off the spectacle, he asked, "You want me to research this too?"

               

He couldn't completely hide the hopeful excitement in his voice. Inchief took notice, "Be my guest." He paused to consider, then added, "Just don't be like the guy who fell in."

               

At those words, Business finally swiveled to full attention; wondering if he heard correctly, "...fell in?"

               

The president shrugged; his tone strangely casual, as if he didn't take the tale seriously, "It's just a rumor. Apparently, years ago, some poor sap fell in..." He scratched his head, "...or maybe he jumped..." When his mind drew a blank, he waved it off, "...eh, whatever. Anyway, supposedly, days later, he reappeared in the Wild West realm...kept spouting off all the crazy things he saw. But no one could make sense of it." He shook his head with dismay, "Got written off as a loony toon."

               

By then, Busy's eyes were wide as saucers; completely wrapped up in the story, "So what happened to him?"

               

"Don't know. No one really heard or seen him again after that..." the world leader went from spooky campfire stories to practical joke in an instant, "...but it's all just rumor. Probably something the interns made up."

               

His lighthearted voice near the end did little to quell the inventor's twinge of fear...or his growing curiosity. He stared down at the portal again, unconvinced. To have the guts to dive headlong into that...THING...

               

Inchief broke the awkward silence, "Well, that's all for now. I'll leave it to you, then. You can let yourself out when you're done."

               

As the president began to leave, he heard Business call over his shoulder, "Did the rumor say who it was?"

               

The world leader couldn't recall off hand, "I don't know...some wizard guy..."

.

.

.

 

"Okay, let's move the Fleece Crested Scepter of Q-Teep over here, and bring out the Cloak of Ban-Di-Eed!" Business called out directions, before catching his old creation out of the corner of his eye, "Franky! Be careful with that spring! We don't need anyone being shot into a wall again."

               

The handy-bot steadied itself as it tried to drag the large, metal coil across the room, "Sorry, sir."

               

Busy rolled his eyes. Typical, clumsy Franky. One of these days, he'd have to send the droid back to the workshop for an upgrade. But it'd have to wait. At the moment, he had more important things to deal with. He dutifully checked off the items on his clipboard-- closely monitoring the team of robot drones sent to help him. It had been a little over two weeks, and the inventor had already been making great strides in both naming and cataloging most of the relics. Through a lot of trial and error, the once mysterious objects from beyond their world had gained a purpose and general understanding. Though, they certainly didn't lose any of their awe- inspiring amazingness. These things were potentially from the Man Upstairs, after all. One had to treat them with respect.

               

And speaking of respect, thankfully, as he predicted, Anne wasn't upset with him about going AWOL on their date...not a lot, anyway, especially when he told her about his big meeting with the president, and the new responsibility he was given. He promised her he'd show her the secret room at some point, but only after he had said 'no' at first, which made her threaten to sneak in if she had to, and ONLY after everything was squared away. It turned out research wasn't always so simple. A few of the relics were proving to be cumbersome...even downright dangerous...

               

"Look out!"

               

Despite the monotone voice of the robots, Busy's head shot up from his work in the nick of time to see what was causing the ruckus. A group of his mechanical assistants were scattering like ants-- trying to stay clear of Franky, who was struggling to carry, what appeared to be, a giant, pink bottle. The droid swayed back and forth like a tipsy drunk; just barely keeping the enormous relic upright, to which Business shouted, "Hey! Be careful with that thing!"

               

Too late. Taking on what should of been a multi-person job proved to be too much to handle, and the metal man lost what little grip it had left. The bottle wobbled about-- its cap shaking loose, and a waterfall of a foul smelling liquid came pouring out. The torrent hit Franky with the force of a wrecking ball, and the robot collapsed to the floor-- unmoving and unresponsive.

               

All at once, Busy and the other automatons rushed up to the accident; forming a semicircle around the puddle of chemicals, but staying JUST along the edge-- not wanting to touch it. And for good reason, considering the hunk of metal that was once their associate was sizzling, akin to bacon on a stove. One of said droids cocked its head; analyzing the scene, "Franky unit; are you functional?"

               

When they received no response, Busy tried; anxiety creeping into his voice, "Franky...?"

               

The familiar voice of its creator seem to spur the robot to action. With sluggish, halting movements, it rose to its feet, then turned...and everyone drew back in a mix of disgust and horror.

               

Franky's left arm had been melted away at the shoulder socket-- the remaining stump boiling on the floor. Any identifying decals on its body were burned and bleached into obscurity...

               

...but most sickening of all...half its face was gone...dribbling and dripping like a wax candle.

               

A shower of sparks flew from its damage speaker as it gurgled out, "...B-b-b-busssini-n-nesss..."

               

Franky staggered forward akin to a zombie; it's good arm extended as it begged for assistance. But it would receive no sympathy from its creator, who jumped back-- not wanting to be anywhere near the abomination. Grabbing a broom from one of the janitor droids, he held it out in front of him to keep as much space between him and the creature as possible.

               

"Repair..." the robot groaned, "...r-repair..."

               

No engineer would be able to fix THAT. Business shook his head, "Don't touch me!"

               

Franky didn't give up, "H-help..."

               

"Get away from me!" the inventor swung his makeshift weapon; trying to ward off the monster.

               

But the robot was undeterred. It's good eye went from scared to sad as it pleaded, "P-please....h-help-lp...help me..."

               

"GET AWAY!!"

               

In his panic, Busy cried out and jabbed the broom straight into the droid's chest-- shoving it backwards into the puddle. It fell flat on its back; still sputtering a string of pleas for someone to come to its rescue, of which no one dared to even get close. Now unable to get up, Franky jerked and twitched once...twice...then fell completely still...a single spark popping out of its eye before it went dark.

               

For what seemed like an eternity, the gathered audience all stared at the "dead body"-- trying to make any sense of what just transpired. Business, especially, felt a growing fear in the pit of his stomach. How in the world was he going to explain THIS to the president? He just couldn't...he'd be fired for sure...

               

"....get rid of it."

               

His voice was so small, his mechanical team almost didn't hear him. They all turned to their supervisor-- confused of what to do. When they didn't react, Busy yelled in near hysterics, "Get RID of it!"

               

Him screaming finally caused the robots to spring to life-- scrambling to erase any evidence before the boss returned. It took a bit of fancy footwork, but in the span of a few minutes, the team managed to grab a large trash bag and carefully scooped up Franky's remains-- being extremely careful to not touch the acid. All the while, Business merely stood back and watched with a sad resignation as the sack was unceremoniously chucked out the window-- the once bumbling but sprightly bucket of bolts falling into the Abyss of Nothingness; never to be seen again. An eerie silence followed...

               

...until Busy finally found the nerve to walk up to the deadly puddle. He stared at the liquid for an extended beat; piecing together his shattered repose, while attempting to figure out what to do next...before pointing at a robot with a clipboard and saying simply, "...write that down."

               

His assistant began feverishly scribbling notes and new data. Meanwhile, the rest of the team sought to fetch a few dozen mops and buckets-- cleaning up the mess that was still left behind. All the while, Business walked up to the deadly pink bottle that caused all the trouble. He squinted at its label-- sounding out the weird lettering aloud.

               

"Naieel poleesh...the poleesh remover of naieel..."

               

He had no clue where "naieel" was, but one thing WAS certain...there was NO WAY he could tell Anne about what happened to Franky.

.

.

.

 

"Aw, come on, Busy Bee..."

               

"No."

               

"But it's our only day off."

               

"I can't. Maybe next week."

               

"That's what you said last week!"

               

"Then we'll do it next time. I promise."

               

"You're overworking yourself...AGAIN."

               

Business finally glanced up from his work to see Anne giving him her best puppy dog pout. Having fallen victim to its power one too many times, he simply looked back down and kept on scribbling to avoid her gaze. In response, she made a show of dramatically sighing and spinning around in her wheelie chair.

               

The engineer had come to her and her boyfriend's cramped office to take a break-- wanting to let off some long pent up steam. Busy, however, just wanted to get his work done, which seemed to never end. Needless to say, his girlfriend was more than miffed about getting jipped out of her happy time with him again. She hoped this wouldn't become a common occurrence. Leaning back in her chair, she rested her head on the desk, backwards, so she was looking at the duty-bound office worker upside down, "You know...between your promotion and all the robot stuff we gotta' do, you really oughta' take time to have fun." She warned him with honest concern, "Don't burn yourself out."

               

At the mention of robots, Business had to bite his tongue, but visibly shuddered. Images of the accident that happened just a few days before flashed across his mind's eye...of Franky half melted...and being shoved in a sack and thrown into an abyss...those pleading words still haunting him...

               

Until he snapped back to the present and tried to shake off the anxiety, mumbling, "Business before pleasure..."

               

Anne scoffed at his word choice, "Aww, come on... I'm sure your little museum isn't going anywhere."

               

"The president gave me a job, and I intend to do it perfect", Busy couldn't keep his growing frustration out of his voice, "This relic stuff's our ticket to getting out of this warehouse."

               

His girlfriend cocked her head, "Our ticket?"

               

Oblivious to the notion that she wasn't on the same page as him, he kept on talking as if the answer were clear, "If I can move higher, then I might be able to get you out of here too."

               

Now Anne was just totally puzzled, "Bee, I stepped down for a reason. Cubicles are your world. This is mine." She motioned to all the engineering hustle and bustle going on just outside the office, then asked, "Don't you like it here?"

               

Her almost-hurt tone made Business finally look up and notice the sad expression she was giving him. In that same moment, he wondered if she was depressed because of something else...come to think of it, they weren't really working together as of late either. Did she think he didn't want to be with her?

               

" 'Course I do", he tried to put her fears to rest, "I just...think we can do better."

               

He hoped he had gotten his point across without sounding like a jerk. Evidently, he did, for Anne seemed to consider a moment, then smiled, "Well, whatever you want out of life, I support you."

               

"Thanks", Busy appreciated the encouragement. But nevertheless, he muttered, "I think after all the stuff we go through every day, it's about time we started getting what we wanted."

               

Now his girlfriend was confused again, "Like what?"

               

"A bit more respect, for starters", the inventor's whole demeanor quickly turned sour as he fumed, "I'd probably have my own office by now if it wasn't for that Asimov guy. Can you believe Inchief liked his new designs more than mine?" He threw his arms in the air, "And I'M the head of this department!"

               

Anne cleared her throat, "Ahem...OUR designs?"

               

"Huh?" Busy was put off for a second, then corrected himself, "Oh, right-right..."

               

Much as she was disappointed as well, she tried to remain open-minded, "Maybe he was just in the mood for something different?"

               

"Maybe..." Business still couldn't quite understand the rejection and huffed, "...but our designs work. They do their job. If it isn't broke, why fix it?"

               

Wanting to leave well enough alone, Anne shrugged, "Don't ask me. I'm just a regular, old, engineer."

               

She tossed her boyfriend a playful smirk, to which he couldn't help but smile back. At least that was one thing that hadn't changed-- her ability to bring him off his high horse via gentle teasing. She finally sat upright and raised an eyebrow, "Well, I've got ONE thing that might cheer you up! Think you can take time out of your huge schedule to see it?"

               

She tried her sickly sweet pout again. This time, Busy caved in, "I think I can squeeze you in, somewhere."

               

He winked. Anne stuck out her tongue, "Or just squeeze me."

               

"Ha-ha.." Business got up from his chair and stretched, "Okay, let's see what you got for me."

               

The duo then left the dark, cramped quarters of the office; entering the nearly-as-constricted warehouse. With Anne taking him by the hand, the inventor was led over to her colorfully decorated workstation. And apparently, it HAD been a while since he truly saw her, for if he did, he would've easily noticed the huge, mysterious lump nearby-- something as tall as he was that was covered by a white sheet. Before he could ask about it, his girlfriend happily explained, "It's something I've been working on for a while now, just for you!"

               

Busy pointed at himself in surprise, "For ME?"

               

She nodded, "I figured with Franky being shuffled around, you could use someone a little more permanent."

               

Again that reminder...he hoped his forced laugh didn't sound too fake, "Oh yeah...Franky..."

               

Thankfully, it appeared Anne wasn't paying close attention to his thinly veiled facade of everything being normal. Instead, she shoved a bucket in his hands and said, "Drum roll, please!"

               

Business rolled his eyes, but decided to humor her and turned the can upside down-- beating on its bottom. Only then did she dramatically throw off the tarp like a stage magician with barely contained excitement...to which her boyfriend nearly dropped the bucket in shock.

               

Standing before him was a woman-- a mechanical one, if the silver, shiny skin was any clue. It was dressed in a yellow business jacket and skirt, with brownish- blonde hair pulled up in a tight bun.

               

"Her name..." Anne announced, "...is Velma Staplebot."

               

Busy's jaw hung open as he stared at the robot's intricate, non-clunky design. Even just standing there, doing nothing, it was the most advanced automaton he'd seen yet; the first feminine designed one at that. Anne DID call it a 'her' after all. After what seemed like an eternity, he managed to find his voice and muttered, "Velma?"

               

With that one word, the robot's eyes suddenly lit up a bright red as she 'woke up', "Happy birthday!"

               

Business nearly jumped out of his suit at the sudden exclamation. The new creation turned her focus on him almost immediately and responded in a cheerful, squeaky tone, "Good afternoon, sir! My name is Velma! Your personal secretary and assistant!"

               

When the inventor just continued to stare in a stunned silence, Anne explained, "Since I can't be around all the time, I figured you could use some backup. Velma here can take some of the weight off."

               

The mechanical secretary nodded, "My primary functions include calculation and organization, as well as daily planning and home decor."

               

Busy lit up at all of those assets, though the last one gave him pause, "Home decor?"

               

"Have you seen the office, lately?" Anne raised a brow, "It's far from a mess, but it's also pretty dull. This place could use a feminine touch."

               

She must've spoken some sort of keyword or phrase, for just then, as if on cue, Velma walked over to her creator's workstation and dutifully began cleaning and straightening anything she could find. As she folded up schematics and organized the tools by color and size, Business let out a soft whistle of approval, "Wow...she's pretty good." He then turned to his girlfriend; looking for all the world like a kid on Christmas, and not knowing what else to say, other than, "Thank you!"

               

Anne gave him a big hug, "You're welcome."

               

The pair enjoyed one another's embrace for a solid minute, until Busy said on the sly, "...you just made her so we could go out more, didn't you?"

               

The engineer flashed a cheeky grin, "That too."

               

Business then made a show of scratching his chin, "Well...in that case...her response time could be improved. And her hand coordination could be a bit smoother."

               

His girlfriend punched him in the shoulder; hoping he was only joking, "BEE! She was only just born! Cut her some slack!"

               

"Just kidding..." he folded his arms, "...sort of. And speaking of 'slacks', she might have to ditch the skirt and go with pants. It won't restrict as much movement."

               

Leave it to the Saturday's Child to pick out every little detail, both good and bad. Anne loved him for it; it's what made him a good leader, but there was no denying it could also get annoying. She let loose a tired sigh, "At this rate, I'll have to build ME a secretary too. Or else I'll never make it to the party."

               

That last word got Busy's attention, "Party?"

               

"Didn't you hear?" she asked, "Octan's big Halloween party's coming up!"

               

Business had to take a moment to think back. He sort of remembered seeing a memo about it in passing, but had promptly thrown it out at the word 'party'-- not really deeming it important. Apparently, it turned out it was a bigger shindig than he thought. He decided to play along; not wanting to appear out of the loop, "Oh yeah...that. What? Is it mandatory?"

               

"No", Anne shook her head, "but it might be a good chance to meet new people. Everybody can invite along whoever they want. AND, you get to dress up!"

               

Her enthusiasm was going to make it difficult to tell her that he'd never actually been to a party before. But no self-respecting dork would admit to that. Instead, he replied, "So...you're going, I take it?"

               

"Yeah, aren't you?" she clapped her hands as an idea came to her, "You could bring your folks as your plus one! We can finally meet each other!"

               

Busy's heart skipped a beat. He was nearly surprised by her suggestion, but then gave it some thought. He HAD been putting off their meeting for as long as possible. There wasn't really any getting around it anymore. Maybe this little gathering was just the setting he needed...but he also knew that if his parents were to show up, he'd have to make some kind of impression at the party, or else it wouldn't be worth it to them. What could he do?

               

He must've been taking too long to answer, for Anne leaned in, "Somethin' wrong, Bee?"

               

Business snapped out of his daze, "Huh? Oh no, just...ah..." He scrambled for a reply, "I just...don't have a costume is all."

               

"It's okay", she waved away his worry, "You don't NEED to get dressed up."

               

"Then what's the point in going?" he threw his arms open, "If I'm just going to blend in, why bother?"

               

Of course it was like him to take such a simple get-together so seriously. Anne wracked her brain for ideas, "Hmm...wear a wig? Or a funny hat? Or get some big shoes?"

               

"I wanna' be cool, not a clown!" Busy whined, "What do you want me to do? Walk on stilts?"

               

His girlfriend giggled at the strange mental image, "That's actually not a bad idea. It'd make you stand out."

               

She meant the comment as an honest joke. But to her surprise, her boyfriend's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "That's it!"

               

Without warning, he leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek, before darting away like his feet were on fire. She called after him, "Where are you going?"

               

From over his shoulder-- the proverbial light bulb burning strong-- he yelled, "To make my costume!"

               

Velma paused in her organizing to blink at her boss, "Is Mr. Business functioning properly?"

               

"Sometimes I wonder..." the engineer smiled and shook her head, then turned to her creation, "And speaking of, let's see if we can tune you up."

               

The robotic secretary nodded, before sitting down and powering off; allowing Anne to safely open up the hatch on Velma's back-- exposing all the wires, gears, and circuitry inside. With master precision, she began tinkering-- wondering just what her Busy Bee was cooking up for the party.

               

...from out of the corner of her eye, a few spots danced across her vision...flashes of color that she could've swore looked like tiny numbers...

               

Anne rubbed her eyes and ignored it. All this building was just making her tired was all...

.

.

.

 

"Ugh...where IS he?"

               

Somehow, Anne figured her giant, coke bottle goggles weren't doing much for her vision, to which she took them off-- revealing a clear view of all the strange figures around her. Octan's annual Halloween party was in full swing, and the turnout ended up being so huge that they had to move the festivities into the tower's cafeteria. But no one hardly minded, as it just meant getting to see even more creative and elaborate costumes.

               

Anne, of course, was included. With her frizzy, white hair and lab coat, she felt she fit the Dr. Frankenstein motif pretty well. She only wished her boyfriend would show up to see it. He had been pretty mysterious about his costume plans-- offering her no clue, despite all her best charming efforts. All he promised her was that he'd meet her there, and that "she'd know when he came in." Nevertheless, she kept her eyes peeled-- wondering what the surprise could possibly be.

               

Rather than her best friend, she instead managed to spot an odd couple standing by the buffet table...odd in that what made the man and woman stand out was their lack of a costume. That, and their slightly subdued expressions, as if they didn't know what to do or who to talk to.

               

Well, it was certainly no fun being alone. So Anne sought to remedy the problem by pushing her way through the dozens of ghosts and ghouls and tacky decorations-- sliding up next to the new comers like a ninja (despite there being plenty of them at the party). As she poured herself a drink, she fired off a greeting, "Hi there! Don't think I've seen you before. Do you work here?"

               

The older woman nearly jumped out of her skin, then composed herself, "No, but our son does. He just invited us." She glanced at her watch, "Wish he would turn up already. It's not like my Busy Bee to be late."

               

"Busy Bee..." Anne repeated the familiar nickname, then realization dawned, "Oh! You mean Business?"

               

The older man blinked at her, "Yes?"

               

"So YOU must be his folks!" the engineer gasped in delight. No wonder they looked a bit familiar. They and Busy's features were a bit similar.

               

Mr. Allwork raised a confused brow, but remained polite and held out his hand, "Er, yes. And you are?"

               

Anne gladly shook his hand; still in disbelief over her luck, "I'm a mad scientist!"

               

Busy's father nearly rolled his eyes, "I mean your name."

               

"Oh! Duh! Sorry..." the engineer chuckled at her slipup, "I'm Anne! Nice to meet you!"

               

Ms. Noplay cocked her head, "I assume you're the one he wanted us to meet?"

               

"Yep!" the eager mad scientist nodded, "Glad I finally got to see you. I was starting to wonder why my boyfriend was dragging his feet about it."

               

Whatever trace of a smile the blonde woman had disappeared, "Boyfriend?"

               

"Yeah, you'd think after months of dating, I would've seen you guys sooner!" Anne giggled.

               

But when the couple didn't laugh along, and only stared at her in complete confusion, her face quickly fell, "Didn't...he tell you?"

               

They both slowly shook their heads. Now she was just as disheartened. All that time, Business never told them? Why would he keep something so important a secret? With a twinge of sadness, and unsure of what to say, the engineer forced a smirk, "Oh...well, um...surprise?"

               

The couple sort of chuckled, but there was no stopping the awkward silence that followed. Eventually, Mr. Allwork cleared his throat and looked around, "Where IS he, anyway?"

               

Anne was at a loss and shrugged...until a voice suddenly shouted, "Bow down, mere mortals! Your king has arrived!"

               

With that declaration, the cafeteria doors burst open, and a tall, imposing figure came swaggering across the threshold. To everyone's shock, it was none other than Business-- showing off an elaborate costume that no doubt was homemade. A huge crown adorned his head, made out of a red bucket that was decorated with construction paper and glitter glue, while a long, red cape trailed behind him; the likes of which was actually three bath towels sewn together. But thankfully for him, it didn't drag across the floor, for the platform boots he was wearing gave him enough elevation that he was two times taller than everyone in the room.

               

Anne watched the spectacle with a wide, surprised grin on her face; proud of her boyfriend's ingenuity. His folks stared in equal shock, though in their case, they appeared ready to run away from Godzilla. And it seemed to be the case, for upon Busy spotting his target, people had to scoot out of the way as he stomped up to the dumbfounded trio; waving, "Hey! I found you!"

               

"Bee! What the-?!" Anne could hardly form the proper words, "What IS all this?!"

               

"Sorry I'm late", he explained, "Took me forever to put this thing together. But I figure I'm a shoo-in for the costume contest." He pointed at his boots for emphasis, "Get it?"

               

His girlfriend giggled at his corny joke, "So what do we call you, oh mighty one?"

               

"Behold! For I am..." he struck a dramatic pose, "King Business!"

               

Playing along, Anne tried not to laugh as she bowed, "It's an honor to meet you, my liege."

               

Busy couldn't help a grin spread across his lips as he peered out at the gawking crowd. Other people were pointing and whispering. A few laughed. But most seemed to be just as amazed as he felt. Such attention gave him a feeling of importance he never experienced before. His hopes high, he swiveled on his parents; unibrow raised in question, "Well? What do ya' think?"

               

Judging by their horrified stares, the couple seemed to of had a simultaneous heart attack. His mother stuttered, "I think… I have to use the bathroom."

               

Without hesitation, her husband replied, "I'll go with you."

               

The two scurried away as nonchalantly as they could-- faces red and heads dipped down in pure embarrassment. All at once, their son deflated; disappointed that they didn't find his creativity as amazing as everyone else. Typical. Why did he even try anymore?

               

"Uh... I'm sure they'll be right back", Anne attempted to soften their knee-jerk reaction.

               

"Sure..." Business sighed, unbelieving; still wondering what he did wrong.

               

The engineer hated to see her boyfriend so gloomy, especially after such a grand entrance. So when the DJ decided to change up the music, she reached up and took the 'king' by the hand, "Good song coming on. Wanna' dance?"

               

Busy smiled at the offer; thankful for the distraction, as well as the chance to finally spend some quality time with her. Together, the duo hit the dance floor-- bobbing and weaving to the country jazz beat. Although maneuvering in such high boots proved awkward at first, they soon came up with a rhythmic pattern, with Business swinging his giant legs around while Anne expertly ducked and swayed; purposely wrapping herself in his oversized cape. If only they could do this sort of thing every day...all the while, the lyrics sang:

 

_You keep saying you got something for me_

_Something you call love, but confess_

_You've been a messin' where you shouldn't've been a messin'_

_And now someone else is gettin' all your best_

_These boots are made for walkin', and that's just what they'll do_

_One of these days these boots are gonna' walk all over you_

               

"What's wrong, Bee?" Anne asked in the midst of jumping around, "Why the long face?"

               

"Don't play dumb", Business glanced down at her as he sidestepped, "You saw how my folks looked at me."

               

It was the engineer's turn to frown, "Well, not that I'm a fan of being a stick in the mud, but I'd probably be a tiny bit PO'ed too if my kid didn't tell me he had a girlfriend."

               

Busy winced at the jig being up, "Oh yeah...that."

               

Anne was nothing short of affronted, "All this time and you didn't tell them?"

               

Her boyfriend struggled to answer, "Well, I...just...got nervous."

               

"Of what? Why?" the young woman was puzzled, until realization hit, "You thought they wouldn't like me?"

               

"Yes.." the inventor caught himself too late and tried to backpedal, "I mean no! I mean...!"

               

"You're embarrassed of me?" Anne flashed him a hurt and betrayed pout.

               

"No, no!" he insisted, "It's not that at all!"

               

She pressed him harder, "Then what?"

 

_You keep lyin' when you oughta' be truthin'_

_You keep losin' when you oughta' not bet_

_You keep samin' when you oughta' be a changin'_

_What's right is right, but you ain't been right yet_

_These boots are made for walkin', and that's just what they'll do_

_One of these days these boots are gonna' walk all over you_

               

"I just wanted to wait for the right time. That's all", Business finally blurted out.

               

Anne gave him a long, hard look; thinking it over. She supposed she could sort of understand. It was just like him to want everything in his life planned out to perfection. He wanted the moment to be special. To that end, she smirked, "Now you sound like the Brickowskis."

               

"Who?" he asked.

               

"One of my neighbors", she explained, "They came as my plus one. I thought the party might cheer 'em up. They've been talking about adopting kids, but they keep holding back, saying they wanna' wait for the 'right time'." She made quotations with her claw hands, then shrugged, "I don't get it. I think they'd make awesome parents. I keep telling him there's no time like the present! Just do it!"

               

"I guess so..." Busy sighed. He often wondered how his girlfriend could be so spontaneous-- a trait he wished he could have the luxury of having. But he also couldn't help but admit to himself that she had a point. He shouldn't have held back as much as he did. And now he had to do damage control.

 

_You keep playin' where you shouldn't be playin'_

_And you keep thinkin' that you'll never get burnt_

_I've just found me a brand new box of matches_

_And what he knows you ain't had time to learn_

_These boots are made for walkin', and that's just what they'll do_

_One of these days these boots are gonna' walk all over you_

               

"Speaking of families..." Anne went on, "I've been thinking lately..."

               

"When is there a time that you're not?" Business raised his unibrow.

               

"Ha-ha..." his girlfriend rolled her eyes, then continued, "But seriously, Bee, I've been wondering...we've been together a while now, and...well..." She dug her heel in the floor, "...did you ever think that maybe...you'd wanna'... I don't know...go further?"

               

"What? You mean promoted?" Busy asked, "Of course I'd like to! That's what I've been trying to do! But-"

               

Anne snickered at his blindness to the obvious, "I meant a different kind of promotion..."

               

The inventor blushed; wondering where this was going, "What are you saying?"

               

"I'm saying that maybe...you could be more than just a boyfriend, ya' know?" She appeared ready to jump off a diving board, "Like...maybe...would you like to-"

               

A tap on the shoulder interrupted her. She was so completely wrapped up in her own world, she nearly jumped out of her skin at the touch. Whipping around, she was met with the company of a construction worker and a wizard with a fake beard-- the latter of which exclaimed, "Found you!"

               

Instantly, Anne brightened at seeing her friends, "Hey! I was just talking about you guys! Glad you could come!"

               

"Thanks for inviting us!" the construction worker tipped his hard hat to her, "Great party!"

               

The engineer scrutinized the man's attire with wry amusement, "...you came in your work clothes?"

               

"Whadda' ya' mean?" he gave a sly grin, "This is my costume."

               

His wizard companion rolled her eyes, "See how 'creative' he is?"

               

The women shared a laugh, before said warlock motioned to the self-appointed king, "Not like your date here!"

               

"Oh, yeah! This is my Busy Bee!" Anne turned to her boyfriend; making joyful introductions, "Bee, these are the Brickowskis! This is Bob and Wendy!"

               

Business bent over to shake hands; no small feat, given his boots. He held up his sagging helmet with one hand, while waving with the other, "Uh, hi?"

               

Bob let out a low whistle-- impressed at the elaborate outfit, "Looks like someone's gonna' be a shoe-in for the contest!" He winked, "Get it?"

               

"Glad someone besides her gets my humor", Busy cast a glance toward his girlfriend.

               

Anne leaned in and whispered to Wendy, "See what I have to put up with?"

               

The wizard knew the mad scientist was only joking, and smiled, "Oh, you've told me."

               

"Told?" the inventor cocked his head, "Told what?"

               

Wendy spilt the beans, "Anne talks about you all the time!"

               

Business froze a moment--unsure of what to make of that piece of news. His girlfriend had been blabbing to her neighbors about them? His cheeks turned a shade pinker as he stuttered, "Uh...good things, I hope."

               

"Aw, don't be a worry wart", Mrs. Brickowski patted one of his enormous shoes to alleviate his fears, "She goes on and on about how hard-working you are! Good to know she found such a dedicated guy."

               

Her husband added, "Yeah, and someone who can understand all that techno babble she likes to spout off."

               

Wendy promptly stepped on his foot to shut him up. But Anne was hardly offended and let out a laugh at her friends' antics. The wizard then turned to the king, "Speaking of talking, there's this couple that's looking for you."

               

"Me?" Business pointed at himself.

               

Anne's neighbor motioned behind her, and over the crowd, the inventor instantly spotted his parents-- both of whom were standing in a nondescript corner of the cafeteria...and glaring daggers at him. Bob, who didn't seem to notice, just shrugged, "Your folks, I take it?"

               

Busy all but groaned out an answer, "Uh...yes."

               

"Oh, good! They came back!" Anne remained hopeful. Rocky start or not, she was determined to make good with her boyfriend's family. She tugged on his cape, "Come on! Let's get to know each other the RIGHT way."

               

Business had to resist the urge to dig his heels in the tile. He would've much rather wanted to stay on the dance floor with her. But with little choice, he let himself be led through the groups of costumed creatures, until the quartet came to stand next to the sour faced duo, who looked less like partygoers and more like two lost newcomers who weren't told they were coming to a comic convention. But Anne gave a friendly wave, "Hey guys! Sorry we ran off!"

               

Busy folded his arms in a huff. It was his folks who should've been apologizing. But he chose to keep quiet when his mom replied, "It's alright. Glad to see you two having fun."

               

She was smiling, but Business was no fool. He knew that masked tone very well, and could see in her eyes that she was just trying to be nice. His father, on the other hand, cut right to the chase, "Son, can we have word with you?"

               

Yep. They were mad. Over what, Busy could hardly fathom. But before he could respond, he was interrupted by the sounds of laughter and cheering. Curious, the group of six all turned to find that a small crowd had gathered around one of the nearby snack tables. At the center of the circle was a man not much older than Business-- dressed in a cardboard box painted to resemble a robot. Everyone watched in amazement as he expertly stacked up all the glasses and silverware-- balancing them into an ornate little tower.

               

It took a moment for the inventor to recognize his colleague. It turned out to be Asimov; the guy who President Inchief had picked over him to receive a promotion. With a twinge of jealousy, he looked on as his coworker's hands flew at light speed-- the party favors morphing into a giant, glass sculpture of a dolphin; eliciting a wave of cheerful applause. To all of it, Busy folded his arms and muttered, "Show off..."

               

Anne, however, was as impressed as the crowd, "Wow. I didn't know Asimov was a master builder."

               

Wendy quirked an eyebrow, "A what?"

               

"Oh yeah, I've heard of that", her husband chimed in with an explanation, "It's when a person has, like, super building powers or something. Could definitely use a few on my crew."

               

By that point, Business was nearly turning green with envy. No wonder Asimov was chosen instead of him. Well two could play at that game. He didn't NEED any "special" powers to succeed. He would just have to work twice as hard, that's all.

               

His thoughts were cut off by Anne sighing in admiration, "Yeah...pretty amazing, isn't it?"

               

Mr. Allwork shrugged, "I guess so..."

               

His wife shook her head; frowning, "Seems kind of scary to me."

               

"Scary?" Wendy blinked at her; totally befuddled, "What's wrong with having a talent like that?"

               

Ms. Noplay's face twisted in concern, "Well, think about it. Isn't changing the environment all the time kind of dangerous?"

               

"Not when everything is planned out", Bob said, "We just follow a blueprint."

               

"Except this ISN'T planned out", the older woman emphasized her point with a growing intensity," One of my clients told me one of her neighbors down the block rebuilt his entire house. In ONE afternoon. Just because he was bored with it."

               

"Whoa..." Bob's eyes went wide, "That's incredible!"

               

"And incredibly annoying", Mr. Allwork fought back with logic, "What if I went to work and came home to find out I didn't live next to the same house anymore? And I'd have to park my car someplace else because this schmuck decided to up and move his entire garage?"

               

Wendy scratched her head, "Hm...well...that DOES sound kind of unfair..."

               

"I know, right?" Ms. Noplay watched Asimov disassemble the dolphin statue, "And they can do it so FAST. You blink, and suddenly your toaster oven is now a robot or a bike."

               

"Eh, point", Bob shrugged, "But I think you're being a little harsh. Still seems amazing to me."

               

"It is..." Mr. Allwork spoke with a growing sense of dread, "...and it's also scary...someone who can change and manipulate the world like that..."

               

His wife scowled in near disgust, "Who do they think they are? The Man Upstairs?"

_CRACK!_

               

Both Business, his parents, and the Brickowskis all swiveled at the sound of glass breaking, and were surprised to find that Anne had dropped her drink. She gave the group an odd stare for about half a minute, then finally seemed to notice her little accident and blushed at the pile of shards and growing puddle of Kool-Aid, "Oh..."

               

"You okay?" her boyfriend asked.

               

"Y-yeah..." the engineer half heartedly laughed, "Just clumsy old me again."

               

She quickly grabbed a rag and dutifully began cleaning up the mess. As she did so, Ms. Noplay regarded her with a curious interest, "That reminds me. The Brickowskis here have been saying a few things about you. Said you're a pretty smart girl. Just what do YOU do around here?"

               

Considering everything this woman just said, Anne had to bite her lip and fumble out, "Uh...well... I tinker a lot. I brainstorm new ideas and...um...invent things."

               

Mr. Allwork instantly deflated, and his voice hardly masked his disappointment, "Oh...you're an 'inventor'."

               

Both he and his wife shifted to eyeballing their son, who folded his arms and turned away in a huff. Why did they always have to take every opportunity to rub his 'wasted degree' in his face? Even stranger-- why was Anne acting so weird? True, his folks could be intimidating, but she had never been this soft-spoken before. What was going on?

               

His dad pressed on, as if the question were obvious, "Do you have your own office?"

               

"Sort of", the engineer brightened a bit, "Bee and I share one."

               

"That's cute", the condescending tone to Ms. Noplay's complement said otherwise, "What department?"

               

"Robotics", Anne spoke the word with pride.

               

Until Mr. Brickowski asked, "Oh! So you make stuff like that?"

               

He motioned towards one of the snack tables, where a large, mechanical arm built into the floor was attempting to pour drinks for the guests...as well as pour the punch on every available dry surface in the vicinity. All the young woman could do was force a laugh at the bug to be fixed, "It's, uh...a work in progress."

               

"I see.." Ms. Noplay seemed to consider something for a long moment, then promptly finished her drink, "Well, it was good to get caught up on what's been going on around here. But we better get going. We got a real workday ahead of us tomorrow." She turned to her son, "We'll have to talk to you later. Thanks for inviting us."

               

Though she spoke without malice, her tone was anything but thankful. Without so much as a 'good bye', her and her husband began to walk away, leaving Business torn. All other instincts told him to not tempt the possibility of making things worse than they already were...

               

...but this time, a gut feeling somewhere within him possessed him to find out why his folks were virtually unimpressed, rather than happy for all that he achieved. Before his brain could stop his mouth, he blurted, "What do you mean 'REAL workday'?"

               

His father stopped and turned on his heel; finally putting his opinion bluntly, "We mean one that doesn't involve goofing off and making fancy toys for people who are too lazy to do the work themselves."

               

His son shot back, insulted, "I'll have you know I'm inventing things that are gonna' revolutionize the world."

               

Having heard this speech dozens of times before caused his folks to just rolled their eyes at him. His mother spoke as if talking to a five-year-old who was showing off their macaroni drawing, "Sure. That's fine if you're not suited for more substantial things."

               

Anne stared at her boyfriend's parents long and hard-- her hurt expression dissolving into an outright glare. Bad enough they were dismissing what Business accomplished; they didn't have to make the same implications about HER either. Her nerve finally broke as she spoke calmly but firmly, "Well, at least I'm doing something I love, and not berating people for following their dreams."

               

The older couple stood gaping at her for a good ten seconds at the daring response. Even Busy blinked in shock...and a bit of admiration. All the while, the quartet nearly forgot about the Brickowskis, who's eyes darted between the two groups with an ever-increasing tension. Before long, they both simultaneously slowly backed away from the fight about to start, with Bob stuttering, "Uh... I'm just...gonna' go hit the snack bar."

               

"Yeah, me too!" Wendy added in, before the duo hightailed it out of the line of fire.

               

Ms. Noplay finally recoiled, as if Anne had shoved some disgusting bug in her face. She folded her arms and huffed, "Well excuse me for caring about my son's future."

               

With that, both she and her husband spun around and marched off-- chins in the air; refusing to stick around and be insulted. But their son wasn't going to give up so easily, and hurried after them, "Wait! Just give us another chance!"

               

With his elevated boots, it was fairly easy to keep track of his folks, but trying to push through the dense crowd of partygoers proved difficult. It didn't help that some idiot dressed as a shooting star was running around waving Fourth of July sparklers. Just as Business made some headway, and was nearly upon his parents, the aforementioned roughhouser darted in front of him and cut him off. Now frustrated, he gave the man an 'accidental' swift kick in the pants to get rid of him...

               

...and unbeknownst to the inventor, his retaliation cause one of the sparklers to fly out of the imbecile's hands; landing right into the scoop of the bucket on his head.

               

Anne was right on her boyfriend's heels; hoping to repair any damage she caused (even though she didn't exactly want to take back what she said). But all those worries were pushed to the back of her mind when she caught sight of the king's crown bursting into flame. She let out a gasp, "Bee! You're on fire!"

               

Completely oblivious to the volcano erupting on his head, Busy replied without turning, "Now isn't the time for compliments!"

               

"No, really", his girlfriend panicked, "You're on FIRE!"

               

At her exclamation, the inventor finally stopped and turned his eyes upward to find his helmet steadily becoming a raging inferno. With a high-pitched scream worthy of an opera singer, he began flailing about; trying and struggling to pull the bucket off his head before his unibrow was burned off.

               

Thankfully, Anne came charging to the rescue. With a cry of, "Hang on, Bee!" , she scooped up the punch bowl from the snack table and chucked its contents in one fell swoop. The kool-aid tsunami hit Busy square in the face, and though it left his suit stained beyond repair, at least the campfire on his head was now just a smoking cinder.

               

"You okay?" the engineer glanced him up and down with worry.

               

"Yeah...yeah, I think I'm all right..." Business nodded, after taking a moment to gather himself, "...never thought I'd want to be punched in the face."

               

It took a moment for Anne to put together the pun he just formed...then she burst into a fit of giggles born out of sheer relief that he was truly unharmed. That, and the sight of him drenched in fruit punch, wearing such a goofy outfit, was one she never thought she'd see.

               

...but the comedy didn't last long when someone cleared their throat, causing the duo to turn and find Busy's parents glaring daggers at them...and completely drenched in kool-aid.

               

Apparently, the berry flavored tidal wave Anne caused had a wider range than she thought. Now mortified, all she could think to do was force a smile and say, "Um...oops?"

               

Needless to say, the couple didn't take the joke too well. When the engineer offered them a stack of napkins, they remained silent; snatching the wipes out of her hands and cleaning up as best they could, before storming out as if the fire were still raging. This time, Anne chose to remain behind-- knowing any apology would fall on deaf ears.

               

Her boyfriend also pretty much knew any diplomacy at that point was a lost cause. But he wasn't about to give up. After the drama with the flaming crown, the crowd wisely stepped out of his way as he bounded through the cafeteria doors-- looking back and forth for any sign of his parents. He caught them out in an empty hallway; making a beeline for the exit, to which he called, "Guys! Wait!"

               

The couple had no trouble actively ignoring him. But thankfully for their determined son, he had the advantage of using his oversized boots to take Godzilla-sized steps; closing the gap between them within seconds. He went so far as to physically block their path-- wanting to settle this argument here and now. And when he spoke, it was less a question and more of a demand, "What did I do that was so wrong?"

               

His father shook his head, "We don't have time for this."

               

He made a move to step around, but the inventor refused to be brushed off again. He planted himself like a tree and commanded, "Then you're gonna' MAKE time. Because I'm tired of working my butt off and have it never be good enough for you!"

               

Despite the size difference, Ms. Noplay carried on, unfazed, as if she were the tallest person in the room, "Dear, we only want what's best for you. Your father and I had to build ourselves up from practically nothing, and I won't have you fall down the path we nearly did."

               

"I know that", Business was close to pulling his hair out, "And I finally found a place where I like coming to work. I thought you'd be proud of me!"

               

His dad's ever growing frustration said otherwise, "We've been over this before! You can get some kicks out of tinkering with things, but it isn't anything stable. We thought working at Octan meant you doing something important-- not milling around a factory on an assembly line."

               

"I don't!" Busy yelled as he put on a prideful stance, "I'll have you know that I've been helping President Inchief himself as his personal assistant! We discovered all kinds of relics from The Man Upstairs, and I get to research them all!"

               

In hindsight, he wasn't really supposed to say all that, being a classified project and all, though at that point, Business didn't much care...but in his desperation to impress his folks, he failed to realize how ridiculous that all must've sounded. In response, the older couple stared at him in a 'you can't be serious' sort of way, causing their son to deflate, "...you don't believe me?"

               

Mr. Allwork facepalmed. His wife let out a long-suffering sigh, "Any more stories you want to add?"

               

Busy slumped in defeat; now knowing he was fighting a losing battle. On a whim, he tried, "I guess the part about the swirling vortex at the edge of the world is out?"

               

All he got for an answer was a pair of deadpan expressions. Eventually, his father waved a hand at his costume and groaned, "I think you'd be more well-to-do in life if you quit acting like a child."

               

Both exasperated parents then silently pushed past their son and left without another word. All Business could do was watch them go; biting his lip and feeling as though he were punched in the chest...

               

...until his deep-seated depression twisted and flared into a strange anger couldn't quite place. He still loved and admired his folks, but why did they refuse to see his potential? He just couldn't understand it. In his frustration, he gritted his teeth as he kicked at the floor-- venting in any way he could--

               

\--only to lose his balance, trip over a decorative vase out in the hall, and fall flat on his face.

               

"Bee?"

               

The familiar voice only added insult to injury. The inventor rubbed his sore chin as he glanced up. Anne was standing just outside the doorway; watching him with a pitiful expression. No doubt she had eavesdropped on the entire argument. Very quietly, she asked, "You okay?"

               

Busy wriggled out of his stilt boots and pulled himself to his feet in a flash. He brushed himself off; speaking as though everything were normal, "I'm fine. Just tripped is all."

               

The engineer shook her head, "That's not what I meant."

               

A long, uncomfortable pause passed between them. He wasn't fooling her, or anyone. Inside the cafeteria, the party continued on, but from their muffled standpoint, it might as well of been miles away. His girlfriend mumbled a sympathetic, "I'm sorry."

               

"Not your fault..." Business rubbed the back of his head, then raised a brow," ...why didn't you say anything? About your job?"

               

Anne seemed to consider something for a moment, then carefully replied, "Those things your folks said...about master builders...do you...agree with them?"

               

She looked almost afraid of what his answer might be. He thought for a minute, before putting into words the things that were on his mind for a while, "Well...that kind of raw ability DOES spook me a bit...chaos like that COULD be dangerous if it's not handled properly."

               

There was also no denying his hint of jealousy...but instead, he asked, "What brought this up?"

               

The engineer was suddenly interested in her shoes as she said, "...no reason."

               

There came another weird silence, before Busy broke it, "I'm sorry you had to hear all that. Guess now you know why I held off."

               

"I understand", Anne didn't blame him at all. She took off her goofy wig and rung it through her hands like a hat, "Maybe it would have been better if we showed them Velma first? Or even Franky. I know he's got some bugs, but-"

               

She was abruptly cut off when her boyfriend said, quite flatly, "Franky's gone."

               

Those two words hit her with such a left-field punch, she questioned whether she had heard him right. Franky was gone? Gone where? How? Why? He was the first creation they made together. Why would anyone get rid of him?"

               

But one glance at Business' sorrowful eyes told her the truth. His face reeked of guilt, but he finally found the nerve to confess, "We were testing out some of the relics and there was an accident. He didn't make it."

               

Much as Busy wanted to get everything out in the open, he was hesitant to give the gritty details and gently lied, "We had to...dismantle him and reuse him for spare parts."

               

He noticeably winced; ready to endure whatever explosion of rage was about to come at him. But rather than anger, Anne merely blinked sadly, especially upon soaking up her boyfriend's shamefaced expression, "Oh, Bee...why didn't you tell me?"

               

Busy bowed his head at her sorrowful tone of voice; speaking the total truth this time, "There wasn't anything we could've done... I couldn't fix him."

               

His girlfriend knew that look; that self-hating, mopey frown he got when he felt like a total failure. Coupled with the drama that just unfolded with his parents, along with the realization that he was probably afraid of her of being furious about Franky, Anne didn't hesitate to reach over and give him an enormous, loving hug. He stiffened for only a second, before leaning into her and embracing her right back. At that point, it was the only thing giving him any relief, and he relished her comfort for all it was worth.

               

"Bee..you don't have to be able to fix everything", she assured him in a soothing tone, "Don't be so hard and yourself. No matter what happens, whatever's going on, we'll get through it together. Okay?"

               

As she patted him on the back, it was then that Business came to an epiphany. All these years, he tried so hard to be accepted. To prove to his folks, and maybe to himself, that he was special-- a somebody. The guy that everyone would like and admire. Perhaps it was high time to forget the naysayers, even if said nonbelievers were his own family. As if trying to please them paid off...

               

"...you know what? You're right!" Busy pulled back to look the engineer in the eye; steeling his resolve, "I'm tired of trying to impress people who don't appreciate what I do. Who cares what they think? Or what anyone else says or thinks?" He took her hand, "From now on, it's just you and me! We're gonna' change the world! And everyone's just gonna' have to stand back and watch!"

               

Anne smirked at his new surge of confidence, "Now THAT'S the Bee I know."

               

The inventor nodded; glad to put his worries behind him. But the moment he picked up his discarded shoes, all his energy left him with a sigh, "Well, safe to say this suit is pretty much ruined. And I think I've had enough of this party." He turned to leave, but glanced over his shoulder, "I'm gonna' head home. You coming?"

               

Much as she would've liked to, his girlfriend glanced at the vase he tripped over and broke, "I'll catch up. I better clean up this mess first."

               

Truthfully, it was HIS mess. But considering how miserable he was, she didn't want to hold him back any longer. That, and she hadn't really said a proper goodbye to the Brickowskis. Business nodded again before walking away-- dragging his oversized boots across the floor behind him. As inspiring as his little speech was, there were still no hiding his lingering depression, leaving Anne to ponder what she could do for him. Some party THIS turned out to be...

               

But all her concern got pushed to the side the moment she laid eyes on the shattered pot. Anyone else's first instinct would've been to grab a dustpan and broom..but as she stared at the intricate shapes that were scattered across the floor, a flurry of strange symbols begin filling her vision, near to the point that the rest of the world seemed to disappear...sets of numbers that made up a sort of blueprint in her mind's eye; guiding her on how to fix the pot...

               

...and before she knew what she was doing, her hands began flying at a lightning fast pace...and in less than two minutes, the vase was reassembled, as if it had never been broken to begin with-- complete with the added touch of a bow and flower.

               

At that point, Anne seemed to finally snap out of her trance of sorts; blinking in surprise as she glanced down at her hands. How in the world did she DO that? She had gotten plenty of creative "urges" before to make stuff...but that was the first time she had acted upon it. It felt weird...and also kind of good...

               

Nevertheless, she shook her head; praying the urges and the numbers would go away soon. She was NOT going to let it interfere with her work, especially when Busy really needed her help.

               

Speaking of whom, she was pulled from her thoughts when she overheard a voice announce from inside the cafeteria, "And the winner of this year's costume contest is...Mr. Business! To the guy who truly is a king!"

               

Anne lit up at the sound of applause, "Oh! Bee! Did you hear-?!"

               

But upon turning around, all that greeted her was an empty hallway. Busy was long gone.

 

**To be continued....**


	24. Family Business Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of our massive flashback reveals why Busy hates the master builders, how a promising romance can easily fall apart....and a shocking secret that will change our heroes' view on the President forever.

Less than a week after the Halloween party, Business moved in with Anne.

               

For obvious reasons, he didn't speak to his folks much, and apparently, the feeling was mutual. But perhaps it was for the best, for without their constant hovering, in the many months that passed, he was noticeably happier. He even managed to make some time for Anne again, much to her delight.

               

Although it wasn't as much free time she would've liked, it was understandable, considering that both of them had managed to move further up in Octan-- becoming supervisors of various departments; mainly in marketing and design. But while their jobs sort of changed, their tried and true system didn't. Anne primarily conjured up the blueprints and schematics, while Business stuck to the advertising and organizing side of things. Theirs was a team that got things done, and rightfully so, since the robots were steadily becoming a hot commodity. More and more droids could be seen around the building, helping out with the more menial tasks. It got to the point that even the Bricksburg police force started showing interest, on the grounds that the machines would be safer to use out in the field. So with that in mind, the new technicians that were hired were pushed to improve on the robots tenfold. And everything, down to the last nut and bolt, had to be inspected and approved by Business first, who was adamant on making certain that the specs were perfect-- weeding out any "fancy" or unnecessary parts.

               

But eventually, the day came when the inventor obtained a new goal. A promotion had become up for grabs to anyone who could come up with a new advertising jingle for Octan. Not one to skirt around an opportunity, Busy jumped at the chance, and began trying to compose some clever rhymes whenever he could spare a moment. But as he quickly discovered, songwriting was much harder than it appeared, and despite his best efforts, nothing he jotted down seemed to gel.

               

One particular afternoon, Business was trying to enjoy his lunch break, but all it was giving him was frustration as he sat at his desk-- sweating over a blank piece of paper. He HAD managed to get a decent tune going, and whistled it nonstop in the hopes that some words would magically appear to go along with it. But after a half-hour, the page remained empty, to which he was ready to pull his hair out.

               

So engrossed was he in the song dilemma, he almost didn't hear the door open and close behind him. No doubt it was Velma coming in with his lunch. Without turning, he replied, "You can just set it on the table over there. Thanks."

               

"Okay, but then you won't get your special dessert."

               

The familiar, teasing voice that was certainly NOT his secretary made the inventor swivel around...and promptly run straight into a kiss on the forehead. Anne stood over him; tossing him a flirty wink, "That's my Busy Bee. Always workin'."

               

His face turned a rosy pink, "Sorry. I thought you were Velma."

               

"Nope. Miss Staplebot's in the shop, getting a tune up today", the engineer shook her head, "Thought I'd surprise you."

               

She held up a tray in her hands, on which was a plate filled with tacos. Busy's eyes lit up in an instant, "Ooh...my favorite!"

               

She certainly knew how to cheer him up. Pulling up a chair next to him, she sat down, and together, the pair enjoyed their snack-- eating and sitting in a companionable silence. During which, Anne was able to take a closer look at her boyfriend. It was easy to tell he was fairly worn out, judging by the slight bags under his eyes and his rumpled shirt. It wouldn't be the first time she'd caught him in such a state. Peeking over his shoulder, she also stole a glimpse of his notebook, which was littered with all kinds of doodles and words scribbled out, rewritten, and scratched out again.

After a few minutes, she gently prodded, "Are you alright?"

 

"Huh?" Busy snapped to attention, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Everything's fine. I'm..." He scrambled for some reassuring words, then sighed and forced a smile, "I'm...awesome. Everything is awesome."

               

Anne really wanted to believe that, yet somehow couldn't. She had her ways of wiggling a proper answer out of him. She sifted through the papers on the desk, "Still working on that song, huh?"

               

Business wasn't in the mood for sarcasm, and he spoke rather deadpan, "Found out the hard way that nothing rhymes with 'orange' or 'silver'."

               

Anne chuckled, "You're a man of many talents, but rhyming isn't one of them."

               

She had only meant it as a joke, but all it earned her was another round of sulking from him. To apologize, she playfully nudged him, "Take a little break."

               

"Can't", he rubbed his tired eyes, "Deadline for this thing is in a few days."

               

Knowing that he wouldn't back down from his work, she instead offered, "Want some help, then?"

               

He considered her a moment, then chewed the inside of his lip. His eyes said 'yes', but he didn't say anything. Clearly, there was something weighing heavily on his mind-- as usual. To that end, his girlfriend patted him on the back, "You know...you don't have to be locked in your office all the time. I worry about you sometimes..." She squeezed his hand, "..it's better if we stick together."

               

"I know...it's just..." Business tried to put his thoughts into the proper context, "I've got a lot riding on this, and...no one's ever really given me the time of day until now. I feel like I'm finally doing something worthwhile...something important."

               

"You ARE. You're important to ME", Anne spoke with total conviction. She hated when he fell into blue periods like this, "Trust me, you're not alone. I felt the same way. Everybody wants to be remembered for something."

               

"I know", her boyfriend nodded, "And thanks to you, I'm getting there." He quickly corrected himself, "WE'RE getting there."

               

She blushed at his complement. At the same time, he motioned to the fancier office they now called their own-- thinking over everything they had accomplished up to that point. There was no denying that no matter what challenges came his way, she was the only one who truly understood him; who knew what he'd gone through, and what he'd do to get what he wanted. Summoning his courage, he let out the words he'd been holding in for a while, "You and I, we're a team. Together, we always win. And I want you with me. Side-by-side..." He gulped, "...forever."

               

With that one, ominous word, Anne gave the man a funny look-- instantly realizing there was more on her boyfriend's mind than just the song. Her voice dropping to a near whisper, she asked, "Bee...what are you saying?"

               

Business almost didn't know himself...until he harkened back to what she had told him at the Halloween party long ago...

_"There's no time like the present! Just do it!"_

With his heart practically beating out of his chest, he finally went for broke and blurted out:

               

"Do you...wanna' get married?"

               

In that moment, time seemed to stand still. For a full minute, Anne stared at Busy-- completely stunned-- and face totally pink in surprise and utter giddiness...

               

...and then her face lit up like a thousand suns as she broke the silence, "Oh..my...G-O-S-H!!"

               

Her fiancé brightened considerably at her reaction; relief washing over him like a tidal wave.

               

...until she exclaimed, "That's it!"

               

Busy kept on smiling, though his eyes betrayed his confusion, "...what's it?"

               

"The song! The jingle!" she clapped her hands as if he knew what she was talking about, "THAT'S the jingle!"

               

Now the inventor's face dropped, "W-what?"

               

But the engineer barely gave him time to think. Like a kid hyped up on sugar, she jumped out of her seat and grabbed the nearest notebook-- scribbling something down before she forgot. While she worked at the speed of greased lightning, Busy could do nothing but watch her in a puzzled stupor; seriously wondering if he did something wrong. Was it too soon? Too late? Was he supposed to kneel down? Did he not ask it right? Maybe jumping the gun was a bad idea.

               

Before he could think it over anymore, Anne suddenly tore out the page she was writing on and thrust it upon him with a great excitement-- a choice he didn't exactly share, as all he did was raise his unibrow and ask, "What's this?"

               

"I know you had a tune going already", she recalled his earlier whistling and pointed at the paper with glee, "Try singing this to that!"

               

Oh...she was just talking about the song he had to make up. Hiding his disappointment as best he could, he turned his attention to the poem she wrote--awkwardly reciting it out loud, "Everything is awesome...everything is cool when...you're part of a team?"

               

He shot her a skeptical glance. Undeterred, she nodded and motioned for him to keep going. With a sigh, he remembered the jingle he whistled off and on, and slowly tried to apply the words to it.

 

_Everything is awesome_

_When we're living our dream_

_Everything is better when we stick together_

_Side by side, you and I_

_Gonna' win forever...let's party forever_

 

               

Hey...that didn't sound half bad. Maybe this COULD work? As the poem went on, little by little, Business began getting in the groove--the pieces falling into place. Before he knew it, Anne joined in; rocking along next to him as they sang together.

 

_We're the same, I'm like you, you're like me_

_We're all working in harmony_

_Everything is awesome_

_Everything is cool when you're part of a team_

_Everything is awesome_

_When we're living our dream_

               

By song's end, Busy was grinning as if he caught lightning in a bottle. This was no longer just a company jingle, it was an anthem...THEIR anthem...and he couldn't believe how quickly she had come up with it-- with his help, of course. The engineer beamed with pride, "Well...?"

               

Business smiled at her with total honesty, "It's perfect."

               

Knowing that was a high compliment coming from him, Anne leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

               

"And yes...of course I'll marry you."

.

.

.

If one were to ask the couple how the ceremony went, it was "short and sweet", and, "nothing special"...at least in terms of bells and whistles.

               

Since Anne's parents had long since passed away, and her new husband obviously wasn't on the best of terms with his, the pair just "got down to business" as it were, and had a judge marry them at the local courthouse--saving the theatrics for the reception party. Both their friends from work, as well as the neighborhood, all showed up to celebrate, and though they were invited, it wasn't until later in the evening that Busy's folks finally made an appearance. They didn't say very much, but wished the couple well, and gave their son a present--a fancy, red tie from a rather upscale design that Business had been eyeballing for a while. No sooner did he thank them, they left as quickly as they came. Frankly, he wasn't too surprised, but he didn't let the brush off bother him. He had bigger things to worry about.

               

That was because for the next year or two, both he and his wife continued to work their way up even more; stamping out the competition to the point that they were eventually only a hair's width away from becoming practically CEO's of Octan. Time seemed to go by in a blur as more of the lower level staff was replaced with their patented robot design--the company's efficiency ratings skyrocketing with every change. Thankfully, by that point, Velma Staplebot was functioning perfectly, for Busy needed all the help he could get...the combined stress was causing him to start showing some gray in his hair.

               

He wasn't the only one on edge. Anne's pesky building urges hadn't gone away. If anything, they were becoming more frequent--poking her in the back at the most inopportune of times, to which she tried her hardest to keep them at bay. She sat on the idea of telling her husband, only because she was just as worried about him overworking himself. Was it just her imagination, or was he getting a few kicks out of being able to boss people around? She called him out on it once, to which he insisted that all his hard work and long hours was all for them, and that all he wanted was what was best for her. Hmm...now THOSE were strangely familiar words...

               

But to be fair, Anne could be guilty of making high demands as well. Though their modest home near Octan Tower was homey, they were beginning to consider moving into a bigger house. Or at least she was. Busy didn't much see the point, and had only asked her once on why...to which she simply replied, "For reasons..."

               

But as crazy as things could sometimes get, Business couldn't have been happier. He had a wife who loved him, a job he excelled at, and at long last, he was being recognized and respected by people who now worked for HIM. Even his mom and dad were beginning to call him more often--no doubt having finally seen how successful he'd become.

               

...granted, they never actually really spoke of his work, as it was beyond their expertise, but both parties were talking, so at least it was something. Their son hoped that nothing else would come between them and ruin everything. Because for the first time, life was darn close to perfect.

.

.

.

It didn't last.

.

.

.

One day, Busy and Anne were sitting at home--pouring over the blueprints of a new robot design. She joked it was the closest he'd ever come to relaxing, to which he shot back she was one to talk--he knew she enjoyed tinkering just as much. But before she could spout off another quip, their friendly argument was interrupted by the phone ringing. With a groan, Business picked it up; figuring it was some intern bugging him with yet another question. He lamented giving out his personal number...they never had these problems with the robots...

               

Knowing he was probably going to be on the line for a while, Anne busied herself with tweaking the robot schematics--blinking away the numbers that danced across her eyes. She wished those darn urges would just stop...

               

Not five minutes later, she was startled to full alertness when Business suddenly dropped the receiver--seizing up as if he'd just been stabbed by some invisible assailant. At the same time that he sank to the floor in a dazed stupor, Anne rushed to his side; wondering what could've possibly happened, and scared for his well being. It took a few false starts, but slowly and gradually, she got an answer out of him...

 

Both of his parents had died.

 

It took a few days to piece together the entire story, but he eventually found out his folks were in a traffic accident. The cause wasn't completely clear, though eye witnesses reported seeing someone reconfiguring their vehicle in the middle of the street--a master builder no doubt. The sudden change up must have taken the couple off guard and made them lose control and crash. Neither they or the other driver had made it.

               

Anne could only partly understand how devastated her husband must've been--to lose one's mom and dad...but in such a sudden and terrible way...which made it all the more surprising to her when he seemed to just go numb to everything. Save for his initial knee jerk reaction, from then on, the inventor switched into a full on "business" mode--taking care of the arrangements and tying up any lingering lose ends; barely speaking to anyone, or to her.

               

He didn't exactly want to spread the news all over town, but he figured that his wife must've told the president, for soon enough, he found himself in the awkward position of being forced to take a week off from work. Anne believed she was doing him a favor, but it quickly became apparent that with nothing to work on or distract him, the time to burn was making Busy go stir crazy. And any attempt to lift his spirits was just met with a dull reaction. She tried taking him out to dinner, or even for a simple walk in the park, and though he let himself be dragged along, his heart obviously wasn't in it.

               

So upon his leave of absence finally ending, Business promptly locked himself in his office the second he got back to Octan--on the excuse of wanting to catch up on any projects that were neglected while he was gone.

               

...and there he stayed.

               

For days on end, the inventor remained hidden away, doing who knew what, with the tightly locked door making it clear he didn't wish to see anyone. Only Velma was allowed entry, and even then, it was just to deliver his lunches...and dinners...and breakfast. Not even any gentle prodding from his wife could coax him to come out, leading her to become increasingly worried when he continued to not come home.

               

But after an agonizing week of isolation, enough was enough. It was time to take action. Which was how Anne found herself facing the office door one afternoon. Unsurprisingly, it was still locked. With a sigh, she tried, "Hello? Hey Bee, it's me. I thought maybe we could go out tonight."

               

But she received no answer. In desperation, she knocked as loud as she could; a creeping dread evident in her tone, "Come on Busy Bee...you're really scaring me now. It's time to come home."

               

But all she got was silence, to which she held back a growl of frustration. Fine then. If he wasn't coming out, then she was coming in.

               

Evidently, the movies made lock picking look much easier. The reality was that it took a few minutes for the engineer to jiggle around a hair pin in the inner workings of the handle. But her efforts paid off, and the moment she heard the hatch click loose, she practically broke the door off its hinges as she swung it open...only to be smacked in the face by a most horrendous scene...

               

Putting it mildly, the entire--usually pristine--office appeared as though a bomb had gone off. Letters, books, and all manner of paperwork was just strewn about like confetti. More than one filing cabinet had been tipped over (accidentally or on purpose was anyone's guess). And in one conspicuous corner laid a half built robot--it's sad face and dead eyes quietly begging for someone to finish its body.

               

But most unsettling of all was the fact that the lights were out, making the room fairly dark, with creepy shadows extending all around, like vines on a wall. The only light came from the ceiling-to-floor windows on the opposite end of the office...

               

...and there sat Business; huddled against the glass and looking nothing like himself.

               

Anne let out a horrified gasp, "BEE!"

               

Foregoing turning on the lights, her only concern was to race over and check on her poor husband. All the while, her mind raced as she wondered just what had happened to him and if he was hurt. Physically, he SEEMED unharmed. But his mental state was another story. He looked utterly deplorable--practically sitting in a fetal position; shivering and hyperventilating, with bags under his bloodshot eyes, from lack of sleep no doubt.

               

It took all of Anne's willpower to not have a breakdown herself. Instead, she kneeled next to him, "Bee? Are you okay?" When he didn't react, she waved a hand in front of his face, then took him by the shoulders and shook him, "Bee! Snap out of it!"

               

The sound of her voice, at long last, brought him out of his stupor, at least a tiny bit. He blinked at her, as though trying to see her through a thick fog, "...Anne...?"                

"Bee, what's going on?" his wife asked a tad more gently, upon realizing he wasn't playing with a full deck of cards just yet, "What've you done to yourself?"

               

"Anne, I..." Busy started to sit up, but paused when he glanced at the clock, "...what time is it?"

               

"What time?" the engineer's mouth fell open, "Do you even know what DAY it is?"

               

"What day?" her husband scratched his chin.

               

Seeing how out of it he was, Anne tried a different approach, "Do you know how long you've been in here for?"

               

Business slowly shook his head as he tried to focus, "I...I'm sorry, I...there was just so much to do...so little time..."

               

His wife knew for a fact there wasn't THAT much piled up assignments when they returned from their 'forced vacation'...it had to be something else...and then realization clicked.

               

"Bee..." she asked, almost disbelieving, "...were you MAKING work for yourself?"

               

It made perfect sense. The man tended to throw himself into a project when something was bothering him, for better or worse...or in this case, a distraction. When his eyes darted around as he tried to drum up an excuse, she gave him a scolding glare, "Bee...don't lie to me."

               

There was no escaping that gaze of hers. And apparently, talking like a stern parent did the trick, for Busy bit his lip as he finally broke--speaking in an uncharacteristically tiny voice, "...they wouldn't want me moping."

               

His wife knew what he meant by 'they'. She glanced at the sorry state of the office--this WASN'T moping? But rather than make a snide comment and risk damaging him even more, she instead replied carefully, "I don't think they'd want you hurting yourself, either."

               

He ducked his head and mumbled, "...no excuse for slacking off."

               

Anne had seen him go through some sad phases before, when life got a bit too hectic. But never before had he appeared so deeply vulnerable--not to this extent. It made her wonder...was this really HIM talking? Or what his FOLKS would say? Either way, she did her best to reassure him, "But look at all the things you've done. You don't have to prove yourself--not anymore. You've already done that." She turned in a way that would force him to face her in the eyes, "I'm sure they'd be very proud of you."

               

"You didn't know them like I did..." Business shook his head, then winced, "...they never even said 'good job'."

               

He chose that moment to glance around his office; grimacing at how untidy it had become, as well as all of his unfinished projects. It made him think...he and his folks may not have seen eye to eye...but in the end, they only wanted what was best for him. Directly or not, they were always pushing him to greatness. Tough love, perhaps...but love all the same. He only wished he could've done better in their eyes. Why did this have to happen? Everything was getting better...it just wasn't fair.

               

"What did I do wrong?" he said at last; tears welling up in his eyes, "...nothing I do is ever good enough."

               

And just like that, the dam finally burst. Over two week's worth of crying left unshed came pouring out in enormous sobs, to which Anne instantly gathered him into her arms and tightly hugged him. She didn't say any more--knowing that no amount of words would console him at the moment. So instead, she acted as a pillar on which he could vent and properly mourn.

               

And she vowed to herself she wouldn't leave him alone ever again.

.

.

.

 

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

               

Inchief spun around in his chair, "Business! Glad you could make it. Have a seat."

               

With that invitation, the inventor let himself into the president's office; curious as to the reason he was being personally summoned after so long an absence. At the same time that he sat down, the politician hurried to clean up his desk a bit, before giving his coworker his full attention.

               

"So..." he began, "Been a while since we saw each other, huh?"

               

Busy nodded, "Yeah, not since..."

               

His words trailed off as he came to realize it had been a few months since he had talked face to face with his boss...the last time being when his parents died. He may have gotten through the worst of it, but since then, he had thrown himself into his work and personal projects so much, the year seemed to fly by.

               

Apparently, Inchief came to the same conclusion, for he quickly sobered up, "I'm sorry about what happened to your folks...it's terrible."

               

Business merely nodded--grateful for his boss' sympathy. There came a sad, but short silence, before the president --wanting to change the subject--replied, "Well...I've got a bit of exciting news that'll hopefully cheer you up a bit. I'm sure you're wondering why I called you."

               

The inventor was gearing up to say something, when a gaggle of activity out of the corner of his eye drew his attention towards the far wall...specifically, the line up of pictures of all the past presidents. Only then did he notice a trio of robot workmen struggling to hang up a new, enormous picture frame--an empty one at that.

               

Inchief followed the man's gaze, then smirked, "Ah...curious about the picture, huh?" He inclined his head towards the blank photo, "Well, that's actually sort of what I want to talk about." He then leaned in; looking as though he were about to go on a treasure hunt, "And this is between me and you, okay?"

               

Busy stared his boss in the eye and nodded. It wouldn't be the first time he had to keep a secret. Evidently, the politician trusted that wordless answer enough to explain, "If my silver fox looks tell you anything, I'm getting pretty old. Much as I like this job, I think it's time I moved on."

               

He let out a tired sigh, "So fairly soon, I'm announcing my resignation as President."

               

With those words, the inventor's eyes went wide in surprise. Inchief had been in charge of the world for as long as he could remember, and now he was suddenly quitting? It would be hard to imagine anyone else sitting in that fancy chair. Even more puzzling, the president was revealing this to HIM first? But why? All he could mutter out was, "Sir...?"

               

"Oh, don't be shocked", Inchief rolled his eyes, "People don't want to see my wrinkly face anymore. It's high time we got some younger blood in the hot seat here. Someone who's got some fresh ideas to bring to the masses."

               

A curious smile spread across his face as he leaned in, "...someone like YOU."

               

Business went stock still at the compliment, "ME?"

               

But he soon discovered it was more than just a compliment when the politician nodded, "How about it, Biz? How's the word 'president' sound in front of your name?"

               

To say that Busy was taken aback would be the biggest understatement of the year. Struck speechless, it took all his willpower not to hyperventilate. Did he hear his boss right?! Did he over work, fall asleep at his desk, and was dreaming all this?! (He was guilty of doing THAT before.) He covertly pinched his arm for reassurance...and nope. This was most certainly VERY real. Then was this some sort of test? Or worse...a joke?

               

When he had gone a full minute without answering, Inchief chuckled as though he were Santa Claus, "By the look on your face, I'm thinkin' you need a second. S'okay. You're already doing better than me. When President CabbyNet told me to take the job, I passed out."

               

Truth be told, Business felt as though he would faint too. But even with his head spinning, he managed to keep it together enough to finally blurt out the only thing he could think to say, "W-why me?"

               

"Frankly, because I've never met anyone as organized as you." The politician explained, "Your eye for detail is something the world needs. And you're not afraid to do whatever it takes to get results. It's why I even let you in my office that first day I interviewed you."

               

The inventor quirked his unibrow--confused as to what his boss was referring to...and then his face went pale when realization dawned. But surprisingly, the president just flashed a sly smile, "Oh, come now--a list of candidates doesn't just disappear like that. It was sneaky and clever...and I like that. I like your initiative; that 'in it to win it' attitude." His chest puffed out like a proud parent, "Reminds me of when I was starting here."

               

Busy tried to find his voice, "Um...thank you?"

               

'Thanks' couldn't begin to cover his now growing excitement. Could he really do it? Take charge of the entire world? The temptation was too great...he began fantasizing sitting in that fancy desk chair; giving orders that would hardly be questioned--his face plastered all over television for all the realms to see and listen to.

               

He was finally going to be special.

               

...until reality came crashing in and reminding him that, for all the skills he had and picked up along the way, he knew very little about actually running a campaign. Just how much was really involved? Did he even have everything he'd need? Could he even afford it? Not that he was poor or anything, not by a mile, but nothing came cheap either.

               

But again, Inchief seemed to have mind reading powers, for he reassured his younger counterpart, "No need to worry. I got more than enough resources you can use. You'll be fully backed to the hilt."

               

Not that he wasn't thankful, however Business couldn't help but ask, "B-by who?"

               

"I know some people...could maybe even pull a few strings..." the politician topped off his vague answer with an almost-scheming little grin, "...ya' feel me?"

               

The inventor froze a moment; wondering just what exactly the president was implying. But not wanting to screw up the opportunity of a lifetime, he politely nodded, "I...I can feel you."

               

But Inchief seemed to spot the young man's uncertainty a mile off. Unconvinced at the shaky response, he spoke encouragingly, "Come on...don't just do it for you. Do it for your wife."

               

He just HAD to mention Anne....but he DID have a point. And it made Busy think back to what she had told him ages ago...the day that she had built Velma to help him...how she smiled wholeheartedly and said:

               

_"Whatever you want out of life, I support you."_

Well, that was great and all, but...was he REALLY right for the job? Could he REALLY run the entire world? It was one thing to fantasize--another for it to actually happen. He bit his lip, "Well..."

               

"If you're not interested, I could always just ask someone else", the politician made a show of sighing and shrugging, "I mean, I'm sure other people would kill for the job too."

               

Now Inchief was just dangling bait...and the sad thing was that it was totally working. For a very long, agonizing moment, Business tried to absorb everything that had been thrown at him--wanting to make sense of it all. The only thing that grounded him and gave him a sense of focus was when he found himself glancing down at his red tie...the one his parents got him for his wedding...the one he had since worn to work everyday...

               

It then made him ponder over the 'grand plan' he had been starting to piece together...one he had started devising not long after his folks passed. If he really wanted to put this idea into action, he knew he'd be in the perfect position to execute it if he were president.

               

...and of course, the allure of being the boss of the entire world was just too tantalizing.

               

"Well", he thought, "I'M not 'other people'..."

               

At long last, Business spoke only two words; his eyes determined, and his mind made up:

               

"I'm in."

.

.

.

 

"Well, Business...it was a pretty exciting road getting here. Had a few close calls here and there, but you definitely proved yourself. I think the world's in capable hands."

               

The young man beamed at Inchief's praise, "Thank you, sir."

               

The politician quirked an eyebrow, "Don't forget that people are going to have to call YOU that now, too."

               

"I'm sure I can handle that", Busy rolled his eyes good naturedly, before holding out a hand, "Thanks for everything."

               

The now-former president returned the gesture, "No problem. A pleasure doing BUSINESS with you."

               

Both of them laughed at the bad pun--shaking hands for what they knew would be the final time. Inchief then took an extended pause to glance about the room once more, before turning on his heel and quietly walking out in a dignified fashion. The entire time, the inventor watched as the former boss left his office..."his", as in BUSY'S office, as attested by the new picture hanging proudly on the wall. Only after the door shut did he stride over and plop himself down in the big, red desk chair--finding that, after all his hard work to earn the right to sit in it, it felt less like a jolt of new power, and more like a comfort...as if he belonged on the throne all along and had finally completed a piece of his soul that had been missing. For added measure, he rearranged some things on the table to the way HE wanted it, then leaned back and relished the moment--a widespread grin on his face.

               

Turned out "President Business" DID have a nice ring to it, for he had won the election by a land slide.

               

It was probably due to him launching a full scale "harmonic perfection" campaign--promising the world a safer and happier environment, with special rules to keep everyone content and protected. And the people ate it up; adoring his organized plans and falling for the air of confident charm he gave off. That was actually thanks in part to Inchief, who coached him on how to boost his charisma. His long ago theater lessons were paying off.

               

...and quietly stamping out the smaller competition with a few "special" voting machines didn't hurt either...

               

But to Business, it was worth it. Unfair? Maybe...but when was life ever fair? He always had to do whatever it took to get what he wanted, and his hard work always paid off. And now as president (man, he LOVED to be called that), he could get cracking on passing some of those long overdue laws he promised.

               

For starters, there was the big issue of dealing with the rise in "master building". Messing with the environment all willy-nilly was NOT going to fly under his watch. So he began with putting restrictions on master builder activities--reasonable rules such as "no defacing or changing property that isn't yours", and "no building in the streets". (That one was ESPECIALLY enforced...) For the most part, the public accepted the change...but when calls began leaking in about "builders" still doing whatever they wanted, Busy's next course of action was to have security cameras installed all around Bricksburg in discreet locations--to make sure everyone followed the rules.

               

And to ensure THAT, he gave more than his share of speeches; encouraging the public that they'd all have to work together to make the world great...which then gave him the bright idea to begin playing he and his wife's "Everything is Awesome" song--the one used in Octan's ad campaigns...and he played it A LOT. So much so that it seemed to do the trick, for reports of any crime and strange activity dramatically decreased...and it made Business exponentially empowered.

               

It was great to be in charge of everyone's stuff...HIS stuff.

               

And while being the world boss was great and all, it also meant he was busier than ever. So to give his wife the new house she wanted, he had a penthouse suite built at the top of Octan Tower--a place much more spacious and grandiose than their old house...though, it was also mainly so he could be closer to work and on call 24/7.

               

Speaking of Anne...

               

While she didn't object to the arrangement, as it made total sense, she found her and her "Busy Bee" spending less and less time together. Despite sharing a penthouse at the top of the building, they might as well have been in different realms (which, was it her imagination, or was the tower getting taller?). In all the excitement, she chose to stay completely out of the limelight. Of course she supported her husband, but she also didn't much care for politics. And she couldn't really get involved anyway. Since Busy was so, well....BUSY with the campaign, she had to pick up the slack at Octan while he was gone.

               

And what she began to notice unnerved her a bit.

               

At first, hearing the "Everything is Awesome" song delighted her--the fact that her and her hubby's anthem was being used to inspire others...but as time dragged on, it slowly but surely began to get grating--turning into a different sort of meaning that she wasn't so sure she liked. Much like the lyrics, everything was beginning to look the same around the building...including all the employees, or what was left of them, anyway. She hardly saw any of her friends anymore; only robots who barely expressed any personality. There was no more uniqueness--no more hint of any personal touch to their craftsmanship--just copies clearly built on an assembly line.

               

...she wondered if replacing the staff with robots was a mistake. A well intentioned idea that got out of control.

               

But even more so, she started to worry who Business really married...her? Or his work?

.

.

.

It was because of her ever growing concerns that she didn't immediately tell Busy when she discovered some very important news.

               

One afternoon, Anne found herself pacing around the penthouse; nearly nibbling on her hand as she mulled over what she was going to say to her husband. A part of her told her she should've been overjoyed at what she found out, and for the most part, she was...but she also couldn't help but worry about how Busy was going to take it.

               

...and the odd thing was that those fears never concerned her before. She used to be able to tell him anything, but now...just something in her baser instincts warned her to be cautious. It made her lament over what had happened between them, and more importantly how. How did Business go from being so warm and dorky and funny, to work obsessed and distant? It just wasn't right...

               

Her fears weren't exactly comforted by the steady stream of numbers dancing across her eyes like a merry-go-round. Lately, with each passing day, the "urges" were getting worse and worse--flaring up whenever she was particularly stressed out...like right THEN. She tried shooing them away, to no avail.

               

Anne ground her teeth in frustration, "Please, not here...not now..."

               

Something deep in her bones made her realize that she hadn't gotten involved in any sort of real "hands on" project in ages. She missed the excitement of putting pen to paper, and snipping wires and nailing things together....she wished things could go back to the way they used to be...where she could just create something and have fun again.

               

The blueprints in her head seemed to agree; silently urging her to build...build...BUILD!

               

Now she was just going crazy--she HAD to be. She clutched at her growing upset stomach; biting her lip so hard it nearly bled...must build! Must BUILD!

               

"Please..." she begged aloud, "...stop it! Stop it!"

               

Like a little kid running away from a shadow monster, Anne rushed towards the nearest place she could hide--that being the bedroom, and slammed the door behind her. Pressed up against the wall, she slid down until she was sitting on the floor--forehead drenched in sweat from a burning fever that refused to stop. Though close to hyperventilating, she forced herself to breathe and quit shaking like a leaf; scolding herself for acting so silly. Only when she calmed down did she dare to open one of her tightly shut eyes...

               

...and immediately regretted it.

               

The ENTIRE room was NOTHING but numbers--every object neatly labeled and begging her to create--to change--to BUILD!

               

She could hold back the floodgates no longer. The urge was too great, and she cried out, "I can't take it anymore!!"

               

And it was then that a long bottled up explosion of artistic rage was finally unleashed.

               

Moving faster than the eye could resister, Anne jumped around the room as if ricocheting through a pin ball machine--clawing at the walls; breaking apart whatever she could get her hands on; twisting, turning, and reconfiguring anything that wasn't bolted to the floor. All done at the speed of light.

               

But to her, time was of no consequence. She lost herself in her own world filled with nothing but the urge to build...and strangely, she LIKED it. The rush she got off of creating everything her heart desired was both intoxicating AND liberating, making it the most good she had felt in a long time.

               

It felt good to just let it go.

               

When her energy was finally spent, Anne took a step back to admire her work--panting as if she ran a marathon (which she sort of did). The windows had been expanded, allowing a greater view of the city. Any walls that remained were now covered in pictures and strange knick-knacks she couldn't even identify--just abstract shapes that looked interesting. But most dramatic of all was the new furniture that appeared to be made for royalty, with fancy designs and a comfortable canopy bed...bunk beds, actually.

               

For the longest moment, Anne stood marveling at what she created with her own two hands in stunned amazement...then, at last, voiced her long held suspicion out loud..

               

"I'm....I'm a MASTER BUILDER!"

               

She threw her arms in the air in total, unbridled joy. She could finally put a name to what had been gnawing at her for so long.

               

...but it was a joy that lasted all of ten seconds...and then her face fell as she realized something else. Something far more grave...

               

She was the very thing that had been practically outlawed.

               

"Oh no..." she whispered, "...I'm a master builder..."

               

Instinctively, Anne put a hand over her mouth; almost trying to take back the words--both afraid and horrified at what this meant. She knew very well how much Busy HATED master builders changing everything around. It was to the point now that some were even starting to be arrested just for making something that wasn't the norm. So what would he think of HER then? What would he say?

               

Was it even SAFE to tell him?

               

Noticing her heart rate shooting up, the engineer forced herself to calm down and think things through. Perhaps she was jumping the gun here. How did she know for SURE she was a master builder? Plenty of people could build things, right?

               

Tons of people saw numbers floating around and could think up blueprints at the drop of a hat and create anything out of thin air.

               

...right?

               

"No-no-no..." she shook her head; desperately denying the clear evidence, "...this isn't right...this CAN'T be right..." She began pacing circles as she mumbled to herself, "I'm nothin' special...I'm just a secretary. Just a designer...I'm just a regular, normal, ordinary lady!"

               

"Who are you talking to?"

               

Anne just about jumped out of her skin and whipped around at the voice.

               

Business was standing in the threshold; glancing around at the stunning transformation of his favorite place to relax. His confused eyes then fell on her, "And what happened to our bedroom?"

               

It took all of his wife's willpower to keep her body from trembling as she scrambled for a plausible explanation, "Uh...I was just...redecorating."

               

Up went the president's unibrow, "Why? What was wrong with it before?" He then glanced over and finally seemed to register the weirdest difference, "...are those bunk beds?"

               

Never in her life did the engineer fumble so hard for words, "Uh...just thought the place could use a little change..." She folded her arms, "It, um...makes alot more room, ya' know?"

               

He still wasn't following, "Room for what?"

               

Why did he have to have such an inquisitive mind? NOW of all times?! His wife stuttered desperately, "For...s-stuff...."

               

The huge smile she flashed couldn't have been more fake and uncomfortable. The awkward silence that fell between them was still enough that one could hear the proverbial crickets in the room. Eventually, Busy blinked as he glanced over his once-sanctuary; voicing his complete befuddlement, "Are you feeling okay? You've been actin' kinda' weird lately."                

"Well YOU'RE one to talk..." Anne thought bitterly to herself. But with that in mind, she let out the breath she was holding. Maybe they wouldn't have grown so apart if they had just talked to each other more. Difficult as it could be, it was far better to be truthful than try to keep up a lie. She just wanted to go back to the way things were between them.

               

Mustering up every ounce of courage, she began, "Bee...there's something I gotta' tell you."

               

Her husband was clearly put off by the strange look in her eyes, but played along, "O-kaaay...?"

               

She took a deep breath, "I...I'm..."

               

By then, sweat was pouring down her face; heart pounding in her chest as she geared herself to just spill out what she should've told him long ago...

               

...and yet...there was just something about his eyes...a familiar warmth that just wasn't there anymore. Passion, yes...but of a different kind....

               

So she blurted out instead...

               

"I'm...going to have a baby."

               

Instantly, Business' eyes grew as large as saucers--his mind momentarily blanking out as he tried to register what she just revealed to him.

               

"I found out a little bit ago..." his wife broke the shocked and bewildered quiet, "I just wanted to wait for the right moment." The irony of not taking her own life advice to 'just go for it' wasn't lost on her, and she gave a nervous smile, "Isn't it great?"

               

The president spoke not a word, for he had gone as stiff as a board. He was still internally struggling to keep his world from turning on its head. So much so that he hardly heard what she said. She was having a WHAT?!

               

"Well?" Anne frowned at his scared reaction--wondering what she did wrong, "Bee?! Say something!"

               

He tried to, but his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't believe it, not even when he said the word in his head.

               

A dad...he was going to be a DAD?!

               

A wave of nausea hit him like a ton of bricks. Unprepared for such life altering news, and the room beginning to spin, the only thing he finally managed to mutter was...

               

"This was NOT part of the plan."

               

His legs then gave out from under him, and he kissed the floor when he fell into a dead faint.

.

.

.

 

Those nine months couldn't have gone by fast enough.

               

Along with his ever increasing work pile, Business was in a near tizzy to find that he now had to add baby prep to his laundry list. He attempted to help out where and when he could, but the responsibilities of presidency pulled him away at every turn, and more and more, he found himself seemingly not able to make the time. The realms weren't going to take care of themselves, so to make up for his lack of involvement, his brand of preparation was trying to create a perfect world for his growing family to live in. Besides, Anne was better with decorating and those sorts of things. She probably had it all taken care of. She didn't need him getting in the way, right? She didn't seem to have any objections...

               

...and come to think of it, she didn't seem to talk to him very much anymore, either...

               

But any and all confidence Busy had in their combined skills was immediately thrown out the window the second his wife came running to him in the middle of a board meeting; crying out in an immense pain--

               

The baby was coming.

               

The president was never more grateful for programming the robot staff with little to no emotion, for there was nothing less dignified than a man flipping out over his kid picking the most inopportune time to make itself known. Suffice it to say, much to his chagrin, not every scenario could be planned to the letter. Fortunately, it appeared Velma had the situation in hand, for the secretary was ready and waiting to mad dash the couple to the nearest hospital.

               

Either Ms. Staplebot was a very skilled driver, or hanging onto a screaming woman made the minutes feel like seconds, but either way, Business was surprised at how fast they made it to the infirmary. And just in the nick of time too, for the second they walked in, Anne was whisked away by a swarm of doctors, leaving her husband to nervously pace circles in the waiting room. Part of him told him he should've gone in with her. Another part pointed out that he'd just be in the way...and tiny third part said he was just being a wuss. And Velma wasn't much help-- spouting off logistics and calculations to any baby question that got thrown her way. She was programmed to do many things, but conversations about sudden parenthood wasn't one of them.

               

Thankfully, his wait wasn't very long. Just a few minutes later, a doctor came to fetch him, to which the politician nervously entered the delivery room...and the sight that greeted him all but confirmed that this whirlwind of change was undoubtedly real...

               

Anne was sitting up in a bed-- the sunlight from the windows casting a perfect glow about her. In her arms was a tightly wrapped bundle that she gleefully cooed over, as if the drama from earlier never happened. His heart pounding, Business slowly made his way next to her side; peeking over her shoulder to marvel at their dual-made creation.

               

Wriggling around in the blanket was a giggling, wide-eyed little boy, with a tiny tuft of brown hair that no doubt came from his mom. He'd focus on his parents for a few seconds, then glance every which way; trying to take in anything and everything he could see.

               

In that one, blessed moment, Busy's heart melted, and he found himself saying, "Well, you're a special little snowflake, aren't ya'?"

               

The baby drooled in response, to which the president and his wife cast amused smiles at one another; the first genuine smiles they'd given each other in a LONG time. Anne hoped this moment of togetherness would last forever.

               

She then asked the all-important question, "What should we call him?"

               

Her husband scratched his chin, "Do we have to decide right now?"

               

"I don't think so, no..." the new mother shook her head, then raised a brow, "Why? Do you want to wait?"

               

Busy nodded, "A bright kid like him deserves a good name." He folded his arms; resolute in his decision to only want the best for his child, "I want it to be perfect."

               

Anne nearly rolled her eyes at his typical answer...but she also couldn't help but agree. She wanted them to pick the name together, and taking their time wouldn't hurt. All the while, Business stole another glance at his son, who blissfully giggled up at him with the energy of sunshine. Such an unabashed happiness filled the new father with a burst of joy...

               

...as well as a lingering undercurrent of trepidation...he knew next to nothing about being a dad...and how was he going to fit a kid into his grand master plan...?

.

.

.

 

It was about a week or so later that Business came to be in his office-- hard at work, as usual, when he suddenly heard someone say, "Bee--we need to talk."

               

The president glanced up from the blueprints he was examining to find Anne watching him with a strange seriousness in her eyes. Funny how he was so focused on his plans, he didn't hear her come in, especially with her cradling their kid, who, while asleep, still wiggled around, babbling baby noises. He wondered how long she'd been standing there, but rather than ask, he turned back to his project, "Sure. Lemme' just finish up this drawing, and--"

               

"NO, Bee..." his wife cut him off; glaring with impatience, "We need to talk. NOW."

               

The politician knew that tone of voice all too well and half sighed, half groaned. She couldn't have picked a worse time to interrupt him, "Is there no way this can wait for, like, fifteen minutes? I'm almost done."

               

"I'm tired of waiting", the engineer shook her head; pointing at his desk for emphasis, "This is all you ever do any more is work. Anytime I need you, it's always 'after this thing', or 'just a minute', or 'when I'm done'....you're NEVER 'done', Bee..."

               

And something deep in her core told her he never would be. How bad of a sign was it that she already found herself taking care of their child alone? When her husband didn't answer straight away, she seized the opportunity to give voice to everything that had been bothering her for a while up to that point. Stuff she, admittedly, should've told him long before. She surmised that perhaps her motherly instincts were giving her some courage.

               

"What's happened to this place? Heck, what's happened to US? We used to have so much fun-- just making things and hanging out together. Now I'm lucky I even see you once a day." Her heart sank at the abandoned memories and she bit her lip, "I miss you... I miss the way things were..."

               

Business blinked--completely puzzled over what suddenly brought all this up. But he had to admit she had a point. Life seemed so much simpler back then. Their days together down in the robotics lab felt so far away now. As he reminisced, he admitted under his breath, "I do too..."

               

"Then why don't we go back?" his wife asked as if the answer were easy, "You're able to do whatever you want! I'm sure the staff can handle any of this." She waved a hand over the piles of papers scattered across the desk, then finally blurted out the real reason for coming, "It's time you slowed down and started focusing on more important stuff...like our son!"

               

The baby gurgled as if in response. Unconsciously, a visible shiver went down Busy's spine, and his eyes darted between the pair and his desk. Eventually, he conjured up a few words, "I'm sorry, alright? So I've missed a few dinners. Things've just...gotten complicated..."

               

What that complication WAS, he wouldn't divulge, which made Anne all the more frustrated. Of course being president was difficult work, but it was no excuse for ignoring her. That, and she immediately noticed the anxious look he was giving their kid, almost as if he were afraid of the baby. Was he really worried about this job, or something else...?

               

"You know..." she said bitterly, "For someone who loves his same schedule and routine every day, you seem to be the one who's changed the most around here."

               

Business had been rubbing his forehead for the past few minutes-- fighting back an increasing headache. But the second that last comment left her mouth, he slammed his hands down on his desk; barking out, "I'm doing this for HIM!"

               

Between him yelling and pointing wildly at the kid, Anne literally jumped back-- startled at his knee-jerk reaction. But a second later, she composed herself and demanded, "Doing what?! What could be SO important that you can't even spend an hour with us?"

               

By that point, there was no hiding the blueprints covering the table. She squinted at her husband's rudimentary crayon drawings. Even upside down, what she could make out thoroughly confused her...there were some kind of strange boxes with arms and legs...and an apparatus that appeared to be a long line of special containers...or jail cells...

               

"Is this what you've been working on?" she raised a brow, "What even IS this?"

               

A long, uneasy pause passed between them as the president debated whether to spill the beans or not. But there was no escaping her questioning gaze, so he resigned himself to try to make his wife understand. To avoid her staring, he kept his eyes trained on his plans, and muttered last, "The future... I'm going to make it so everything's the way it's supposed to be--PERMANENTLY. A safe, ideal place just like it was before, but BETTER." He cracked a rather creepy smile, "A world where every day is perfect."

               

Whatever he was babbling on about may have made sense to him, but it only succeeded in weirding out Anne even more than she already was. "H-how?! What you're asking for is impossible!" she blurted, "It doesn't HAVE to be a perfect world!"

               

"I can try..." the politician was undeterred. He scratched his head, "I'm so close...there's just something missing..."

               

"For pete's sake, it's not like you can just freeze time", the engineer pondered if her husband could hear what he was really saying, then deflated, "Things change, and you just gotta' accept that."

               

By the scowl on his face, Busy refused to, and he spat, "Change is dangerous. It only brings trouble."

               

By then, Anne was far past the point of being just a tad uncomfortable. But there was no turning back now, and she was through with sitting on the sidelines, keeping quiet when she knew that something was majorly wrong. Very carefully, she asked, "..is that why master builders are being arrested?"

               

When the president flashed her a 'caught in the cookie jar' stare, she shook her head, "Don't think I haven't noticed."

               

Crumbling under her prying eyes, Busy squirmed in his seat, "Not my fault they constantly break the rules."

               

The engineer glowered-- not buying his excuses for a second, "You know it's not just builders who break the law...but it's ONLY builders that are being captured. What if..."

               

She stopped herself; realizing what she was about to reveal. The secret she had managed to hide from him for so long...but fearing his response, she altered her wording and dared to say, "...what if *I* turned out to be a builder? Would you throw ME in jail?"

               

Busy's hesitation was all the real answer she needed.

               

"Of...course not", he eventually stuttered, "Why would I? You're not like them."

               

Anne was so utterly affronted at his blatant disregard that she couldn't hold back the disgust in her tone, "Oh, so there's a THEM now?"

               

"My parents are dead because of them!!"

               

To say she was startled at her husband's sudden outburst was an understatement. Going from relatively calm to a fire spitting rage in a heartbeat, his face flushed as red as his anger as he yelled, "My mom and dad would be here right now if it wasn't for some idiot changing things where he wasn't supposed to!"

               

Anne put up a hand in a vain attempt to keep him from completely falling over the edge and she tried to help him see reason, "Bee, it was all just an accident! A tragic accident, but an ACCIDENT. No one, master builder or not, would mean to let that happen!"

               

Business couldn't help but silently admit she had a point. But he also wasn't about to revoke his long-awaited plans, to which he folded his arms, "Well...none the less, I'm going to make sure something like that never happens again." He straightened all his papers to give his hands something to fiddle with, "If everything's the same, no one can get hurt."

               

"And no one can be free", the engineer shook her head. Since she wasn't getting through to him, she tried a different tactic, "Don't you remember when we first met? When we were making all the things we wanted to build? How scared we were of losing our jobs? How we just wanted to prove ourselves?"

               

To Business, those early days felt like they happened forever ago, "And we DID! We DID become successful!" He pointed to his nameplate on the desk, "I'm the freakin' PRESIDENT now!"

               

"But at what cost, Bee?!" Anne urgently waved her hand, "Look around! We're the only ones left!"

               

If there was ever any doubt in her mind about helping to design those near soulless robots, it had morphed into a full on, sore regret...especially when her former partner said simply, "It's called survival of the fittest."

               

"But..." his wife's mouth dropped open in complete astonishment at what she was hearing. It took a few seconds for her to find words, "So...that's the world you want to live in? Where everything is the same? And no one gets to be unique...or special."

               

Her eyes then narrowed as she came to a sickening realization, "Except YOU. Everyone else has to be boring so YOU can stand out."

               

Clearly, she had hit the nail on the head, for her comment got under Busy's skin faster than a splinter, making him spit, "Is is so evil to do whatever it takes to succeed? Because as I recall..." He then raised the pitch of his voice and spoke mockingly, " 'Whatever you wanna' do with your life, I support you'."

               

It took everything in Anne's will not to slap him. She hated having her words thrown back at her in such a warped way. But she calmed herself enough to grumble, "Not anymore..."

               

Something within her told her the argument was a lost cause. Nonetheless, in final desperation, she pleaded, "This isn't right! You CAN'T do this!"

               

So frantic was she that she completely forgot if there was one thing her husband HATED more than anything else, it was being told 'no'. Her lack of gentleness resulted in Business' complete and total EXPLOSION of rage-- accumulating anything and everything that had ever frustrated or scorned him. He sprang to his feet so fast, his chair flew backward, and he screamed at the top of his lungs, "I CAN DARN WELL DO WHATEVER I WANT! This is MY city, MY world, and MY STUFF! I'm gonna' remake this world the way *I* want it! And I'm not gonna' let ANYTHING stand in my way! And you wanna' know why?! Because I'M THE BOSS!!"

               

Anne practically stumbled back at the force of his yelling. But she remained rooted to the spot and stared at him-- utterly horrified-- having never heard him scream so loud before...and never at HER. She visibly trembled in growing fear as her heart dropped like a lead balloon. The crazed look in his eyes said it all...he had gone insane.

               

The man she fell in love with was gone.

               

The stunned silence that came afterwards was close to deafening...until it was broken by the sounds of their son waking up and crying.

               

In all the commotion, both of them had nearly forgotten about the baby. But him startling awake made his mom instantly snap into action, and she instinctively held the wailing child closer to her, protectively; wanting to keep him as far away from this rage monster as possible.

               

Similarly, Business was snapped out of his tirade-- seemingly realizing just how out of hand his anger had gotten. Like a tidal wave receding back into the ocean, the president sunk back down into his chair; sighing in a feeble attempt to calm himself. Only after a few deep breaths did he finally speak-- his voice chillingly even, "Why can't anyone understand? I'm doing this to help everyone."

               

He glanced at his wife with an expression that was both pitiful and determined, "I'm doing this for US."

               

But Anne wouldn't believe it. Not for a second. Not after the episode she had witnessed. It made her begin to think back--REALLY think-- about how much of herself she gave him and how little he actually gave back. The way he spoke to her...entire conversations that seemed innocent at the time were suddenly re-examined with a new filtering lens. Everything was always for HIM...it would just so happen that she could benefit too. She may have had the planet, but for her, HE was her world...

               

...but not anymore. Not after this.

               

She peeked down at her son, then made a decision. Steeling herself, she stared Busy straight in the eye and said, "No. There isn't an 'us'....there never WAS an 'us'...just you."

               

Without another word; the baby still nestled in her arms, she turned on her heel and walked out of the office-- never looking back, leaving the president all alone with his 'perfect' empire.

.

.

.

 

`Business came to the conclusion that this was the longest he had ever stayed in the relic room.

               

been tinkering away for hours at anything and everything that caught his attention-- even relics that had long since been named and identified. He told himself it was to double check his research...the reality was that he needed an escape; trying not to dwell over the fight he had with Anne the other day.

               

But try as he might, he just couldn't let it go. How could she not understand that he was trying to make the world a better place? So he had to sacrifice a lot of his free time. Big deal. It'd all be worth it in the end. He just needed more time. She'd come around...soon, everyone would.

               

For now, his wife was making herself scarce, and perhaps it was for the better. It gave him a chance to calm down. Normally, the soothing sound of rain helped him unwind...but as the president gazed outside, the storm that was slowly brewing only succeeded in putting him more on edge. The steadily increasing near-buckets of water battered against the windows relentlessly; the thunder roaring loud enough to vibrate the glass, as if the sky itself were angry with him. He let loose a defeated sigh-- wondering if this day could get any worse...

               

A bright bolt of lightning suddenly snaked across the clouds with a loud enough CRACK that Busy jumped a little...then nearly flew out of his skin when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. With a startled cry, he whipped around...

               

...to find his secretary curiously blinking at him. He let out a relieved breath, "Oh, Velma--it's just you. At least YOU haven't turned on me."

               

She responded with her ever perky, squeaky voice, "It is not in my programming, sir."

               

"Wish I could say the same for people..." the politician grumbled. But upon noticing the clipboard she was carrying, he changed the subject, "Whatcha' got for me?"

               

"Sir, Units 12.5 and 7.1 have made a discovery", the secretary explained, "Shall I send them in?"

               

"Sure", her boss shrugged, "Beats watching this rainstorm."

               

And, he thought to himself, it was better than brooding over that fight. Before he could sulk about it any more, Velma opened the doors and ushered in a robot dressed in a black suit and tie--its red eyes hidden by its sunglasses; one of the 'secret service' units. As the droid stopped to give the boss a salute, Business folded his arms, "Well? This better be good."

               

Thankfully, the secret agent unit cut right to the chase; speaking with an unusual deep voice, "Sir, we believe we have found another relic. This was recently discovered near the volcano on Dino Island."

               

With that, the droid then reached into his coat and handed the politician a small, glass jar. Inside was a gelatinous, white, almost transparent substance he had never seen before. Busy scrutinized the oddity for a moment; raising his unibrow over what it could possibly be. Curious, he unscrewed the lid and nearly stuck his hand inside, before the robot threw out an arm to stop him, "I would strongly advise against touching it."

               

"Why?" the president asked, "What's it do?"

               

Rather than answer, the secret agent droid instead simply turned around...to reveal a construction bot stuck to its back, like a baby in a knapsack. While the agent appeared mortified at the 'sticky situation', the construction worker merely tossed the world leader an awkward wave.

               

But incompetence was the last thing on Business' mind at that moment. As his widened eyes darted between his lackeys, then the jar, his jaw dropped as the puzzle pieces begin clicking together in his mind. After being faced with a block for so long, to say he was ecstatic to have a solution to his problem was an understatement. THIS was the missing piece he'd been searching for! THIS was the key to making his ultimate plan work! He could feel it in his bones, he just knew it!

               

"This is it...!" he cried out at last, "This is IT!"

               

With no further warning, and not wanting to waste a single, precious second, Busy spun on his heel and abandoned his secretary and the two glued-together robots as he took off in a mad sprint down the hall. Jar in hand, he burst into his office like a cowboy in a saloon-- practically hyperventilating over the stream of possibilities the tiny package granted him. His brain bursting with ideas like never before, he made a beeline for his desk-- itching to draw up some new blueprints...

               

...when a piece of paper caught his eye.

               

Against the blue backdrop of the other schematics, the white envelope stuck out like a sore thumb...er, claw. Upon closer inspection, it was easy to tell the note wasn't the typical memo from the employees. Rather, it was a hand written letter...addressed to him, judging by the single letter "B" on the front.

               

And only one person left him notes like that.

               

Intrigued, Busy briefly set the jar down on the desk so he could open the envelope. It was a single page-- brief and to the point...but as he made his way through it, he hung on every word...

 

_Bee--_

_I never thought it would come to this, but you've left me no choice. I miss the way things used to be. Things were simpler and we were both happier...and you were different. I thought that maybe if I waited; if I was patient enough, you'd see how ridiculous you've been acting and stop. Obviously, that didn't happen, and I'm kicking myself for not saying anything earlier. But it's too late now. The person you've become isn't the person I married. You talk about how things've changed...well, they have for me too, and I've got someone more important to worry about._

_So I'm leaving. And I'm taking my son. Where, I don't know, but some place where he'll be safe from you, unless you learn to be a proper father. I know the guy you once were is still in there...but until he comes out again, this is goodbye. You finally got everything you really wanted. I hope you're happy...but maybe if you gave up this insane plan and stopped acting like an overgrown child, I might come back. Only time will tell._

_Love,_

_Anne_

               

By letter's end, Business' hands were shaking as though he caught a bad chill. And in many respects, he did. For a few moments, he could scarcely breeze-- couldn't even think. Eyes wide and legs threatening to collapse on him, his mouth was left hanging open as he stared at the paper for what seemed like an eternity; replaying her words over and over. Not since his parents passed did he feel like breaking down crying.

               

This couldn't be happening...it just couldn't be...

               

But soon...the hot tears threatening to escape morphed into an ugly anger, and his teeth clenched in a near fury at the sheer audacity of it all. Of all people...the ONE person who always supported him, who was ALWAYS there for him, had abandoned him. How dare she?! After everything he accomplished, THIS is what it led to?! He was just about to scream out a well-deserved curse...

               

...and yet, he just didn't have the heart to crumple or tear up the note. Not when it was most likely going to be the only thing of her he'd have left. So instead, he took his rage out on the next nearest thing. Grabbing the jar filled with the mysterious goo, he cried out at the top of his lungs, "Why is nothing that I do ever good enough?!"

               

And then, with one swift swing, the president unleashed all his pent-up frustration into chucking the container at the window-- smashing a sizable hole through the glass, and allowing the full might of the storm outside to come blowing in. The rain shot in like bullets, the wind howled, and the thunder roared, but it hardly did anything to overpower the tornado stirring deep in the politician's gut. He was practically foaming at the mouth, and breathing so heavily, he almost didn't hear a voice from behind say, "Sir? Are you unharmed?"

               

Busy didn't have to turn to know it was one of the robots-- the secret service agent by the sounds of it. And it would be pointless to explain what happened; it wouldn't understand. Frankly, HE still couldn't quite wrap his head around such a devastating betrayal. With every ounce of his being, he forced himself to calm down...just focus on the master plan...the one stability had left to cling to.

               

In a low, clipped tone, he cut right to the chase, "The operation is finally a go. Meet me down in the labs in an hour, and bring more of that goop with you."

               

Apparently, the droid couldn't register murder an inch from its face, and it pointed to the broken window, "Sir...that was the only sample we had."

               

For one second, Business' mind blanked...of COURSE that was the only sample...what more rotten luck could he have?

               

And then something deep within finally snapped, and the president whipped around faster than an eye blink-- face alight with molten fury, "Then find more! Do I have to do everything around here?!

               

The robot winced at the outburst, "But sir, it'll take days to--"

               

"You question my commands?!" the world leader lashed out. He was through being patient and was determined to take charge of the one thing he COULD control, "I created you! I had you built!" Jumping up on his desk, he made himself as big as he could, "I'm your lord and master, and you will obey my every order, GOT IT?!"

               

The mechanical agent quivered under his boss' looming silhouette, "Y-yes, President Busi-"

               

"LORD..." the politician corrected his underling--a creepy edge to his voice, "Lord Business to YOU."

               

And then, as if to assert himself as king of his castle, a bolt of lightning flashed behind him-- casting vicious shadows across his face...and the way the electricity danced, it almost appeared as though he had a pair of horns twisting out of his head.

               

"Now go!" he pointed to the exit; his tone seething, "Find the source of that sticky stuff and bring it here! Or draw up a map! Do SOMETHING before I dismantle you!"

               

By then, the droid was holding up its clipboard like a shield; still rooted to the spot as it tried to process the crazy orders it was given. When it didn't respond fast enough, Busy screamed, "Did I stutter?! GET MOOOVVIIING!!"

               

Fire might as well have been shooting from his mouth. The robot, finally getting the picture, tripped over itself as it hightailed it out of the office. Only after the agent left did Business jump off his desk-- pacing circles in a vain attempt to work off his anger. If only there was something else he could put his mind to so he wouldn't have to think about...HER...

               

Ironically, it was the thought of his runaway wife that made him come to a realization. Marching over to the nearby supply closet, he swung open the door to stare at the pile of tinfoil and fabric on the floor. His old Halloween costume hadn't seen the light of day ever since that party so long ago. He had been meaning to fix it up, but more important matters constantly pulled him away, so the outfit had been sitting in there, gathering dust.

               

But staring at his early creation made him think... insubordination like what just happened with that robot wasn't going to fly. Not in HIS new world order...he was going to need something more intimidating to make people listen, especially those annoying master builders...

               

And if he truly WAS the ruler of the world, he had better look the part.

               

With a new sense of purpose, he tied the old red blanket around his neck, then dragged out the boots...until he finally came across the bucket he had crafted into a makeshift crown. He considered the fancy hat for a moment, then spoke aloud as if to confirm the promise to himself, "I'm going to make this a perfect world...and if I have to be an 'overgrown child' to get it..."

               

He then put the helmet on, "...then so be it."

.

.

.

 

The rain continued to pour down in torrential buckets relentlessly, rendering Anne's flimsy poncho pretty much useless. The only sounds she could hear, and the only one she dared to focus on, was the wet splashes of her hurried feet against the pavement, in a city that appeared to be practically abandoned. No doubt Bricksburg's residents were wisely taking refuge against the storm. To that end, the engineer counted herself fortunate--it made watching her back much easier.

               

She ran through her home town's streets at a brisk pace--having abandoned her car a few blocks back; paranoid that Busy's robots (or perhaps even Business himself) would give chase to her after reading that less-than-cheerful parting note. Never in her life did she think she would do something so brash and crazy...except she WASN'T crazy. She HAD to do what she had to do. She saw those blueprints. There was no way she could live with someone who was planning to hunt down all the master builders. Do what with them, she hadn't the faintest idea...and part of her didn't want to find out...

               

By then, the frightened woman had been jogging for a solid two hours, and she was dangerously out of breath. But not wanting to chance pausing for a rest out in the open where anyone could spot her, she abandoned the row of street lamps and took refuge in the nearest alleyway. Any other sane person would've kept away from such a foreboding place in fear of unsavory characters. But seeing that those were the very things the runaway wife was escaping FROM, she found an odd comfort in the inky black shadows that she could disappear into. The moment she was out of sight, she collapsed against the wall and crumpled to the ground--heaving as she was forced to calculate her next move.

               

Okay, she managed to escape...but NOW what could she do? Where could she go? She'd have to find some place to hide; maybe leave the realm entirely...but then what would happen to all the builders like her? She was the only one who knew of the terrible things about to happen. She couldn't just leave these people high and dry--not when she could possibly do something about it. She'd have to find some way to get the word out of what was coming...try and rally some people together to fight back...but how?

               

Her thoughts were interrupted by a squiggling bolt of lightning illuminating the darkness for a few seconds--ending with a near deafening BOOM...!

               

And then a baby started crying...HER baby.

               

On instinct, Anne held her tiny son even closer than she already was--trying desperately to shush him. The roar of the storm helped to mask his sobbing somewhat, but in her paranoia, she felt an alarm might as well have been blaring; pointing out exactly where she was. The baby, bless his heart, had behaved so well during the entire escape. Not a single peep out of him or fuss given until that blasted clap of thunder...

               

...but her son's wailing DID help her focus on a much more important matter...just WHAT exactly was she going to do with him? Where could a mother and infant fugitive possibly hide that he'd be able to safely grow up? She wracked her brain for any suitable realm. Clown Town? Middle Zealand? Heck, she'd even take Fabuland...

               

But as the baby finally started to calm down, Anne seized the moment to really look at her child--the first chance she had since running for her life. She stared down at the tiny, innocent face that blinked up at her with eyes full of both fear, but also trust that his mom would protect him. And it was then that said mother realized the sad truth...whether she helped the master builders or not, Business would come looking for them...but it'd be much easier to hide a baby than a grown woman...

               

...they'd have to separate.

               

But where could she take him? Who could she trust to leave her son with?

               

Surprisingly, the answer came rather quickly to her when she spared a glance at her surroundings...and recognized the neighborhood she stumbled into. Of all the things for lady luck to give her a break on...

               

With a renewed purpose, she abandoned the refuge of the alley and took off down the sidewalk again--the townhouses and apartments passing by in a blur as she searched frantically at the house numbers. Thankfully, the Man Upstairs continued to do her a favor, and within minutes, she was facing down the home she was looking for. Part of her argued what she was about to do was wrong--that she shouldn't burden these people with her problems...but she forced herself to think logically. This was the safest option she had...and she knew these people. They would care for a lost baby in a heartbeat.

               

...but as she trudged up the short amount of steps that felt more like a mountain, she was just shy of knocking on the front door when another thought suddenly occurred to her...

               

She would never see her son grow up.

               

The mother debated for an extra minute...then made her choice. It really WAS for the best. She might never see him again...but that was okay. If giving him up meant keeping him safe and protected from an ego-maniac, she could live with that.

               

With that, Anne poured all her love into one last kiss on her baby's cheek; staring at him until she'd never forget his face...then forced herself to set him down on the welcome mat, ring the doorbell, and turn away before she could change her mind. But obviously not wanting to be so careless as to leave an infant in the rain, she stopped just at the point where the home's tiny yard of sorts ended--hanging back just far enough to be out of sight, but close enough to be sure the people answered.

               

Seconds went by, making her wonder if she made a mistake...and then a light flicked on in the window. The door opened...

               

...and her old friend Wendy tentatively poked her head out.

               

"Hello?" the engineer's unassuming neighbor glanced back and forth, until some innocent babbling made her look down and spot her 'present'. She blinked incredulously at the precious package--almost in disbelief, "What the-?! Oh my!" Realization finally struck, and she picked up the helpless babe at the same time she called over her shoulder, "Bob! Get out here! Look at this!"

               

A moment later, her husband appeared next to her, and his eyes widened at what she was holding, "Whoa! Is that a baby?!"

               

Normally, Wendy would've berated him for pointing out the obvious, but even she had to confirm such an unexpected surprise in her own mind. Already, she was cradling the infant in her arms as she thought aloud--her eyes sorrowful, "Who would abandon a cute little guy like this?"

               

Bob wondered the same thing, and his head darted all around; hoping to find some clue. The doorbell only just rang, so whoever it was couldn't have gotten far...

               

...even over the pouring rain, he thought he heard a twig snap. There was a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye, and the man turned just in time to spot the shadow of what was most definitely a person peeking out from the nearby bushes. He called out, "Hey!"

               

His one word sent the hooded figure in a panic, and the person darted away like a frightened alley cat. Not wanting to lose her, Bob jumped the three or four steps off the stoop, and hit the ground running--trying to keep sight of the figure that began blending into the city that looked increasingly like a melting oil painting, with the rain puddles reflecting what little light was available. But he kept his eyes on the prize; yelling as he gave chase, "Wait! Ma'am, you're not in trouble! Or sir...! Whoever you are?! I just wanna' talk to you!"

               

Anne kicked herself for being so careless. She was hoping to avoid this if she had only been a second more patient. Half of her told her to just keep running and not look back...and yet, she also felt terrible for blatantly taking off without even leaving a note of any kind. Her friends deserved an explanation, albeit a hasty one...and in an odd sense, this would probably be her only chance to "talk" to her kid; to pass on a message that hopefully, years down the line, he would understand her justification for leaving him.

               

Although she slowed to a stop, she didn't turn around--pulling the hood of her poncho even farther over her face. Bob also came to a halt; thankful for the chance to catch his breath. He remained at a safe distance just in case, but got close enough to ask, "Did you leave that baby on our doorstep?"

               

"I..." Anne caught herself; disguising her voice as best she could, "... I heard through the grapevine that you wanted kids. So you can have my son."

               

Her friend was too stunned at this turn of events to question how she knew that. Instead, he stuttered, "Are...are you SURE?"

               

She didn't dare look back. She knew if she did, it would risk changing her mind. So she spoke her reasoning aloud, "Things are too dangerous for me right now to raise him. He'll be safer with you." She bit her lip, "But I promise...someday, if I can...I might come back."

               

She prayed to the Man Upstairs that she could keep that vow.

               

Not that Bob didn't feel honored to be given such a precious gift, but he also wanted to be certain this person wasn't being too hasty. He worked up the nerve to step closer, "But...!"

               

At the sound of his footsteps, Anne braced herself; her heart leaping to her throat as she fought back tears, "Tell him I love him. Take good care of him."

               

And without another word, she bolted off; the sudden claps of thunder masking her sobbing.

               

Bob waved after her--yelling, "Wait! You didn't tell us his name!"

               

But it was too late. In the span of an eye blink, she disappeared into the rainy darkness like a leaf on the wind.

               

The unexpected new father scratched his head at the sheer audacity of it all--debating whether to keep chasing the hooded figure or not. Whoever she was, she seemed pretty set in her decision. Arguing would no doubt be a lost cause. Not to mention the fact that he had no clue where she went...AND he had abandoned his wife back at the house. Knowing where he was truly needed, he made the short jog back home--the storm finally beginning to ease up the closer he got.

               

He returned to find the newly-minted mother still waiting for him on the stoop--standing within the safety of the doorway and breathing a sigh of relief upon seeing him. Only when they were both inside the house did Wendy hand him a towel to dry off, "Did you catch them?"

               

"Sort of", her husband explained, "Couldn't really argue with 'em. Whoever it was thinks we'll make better parents for the little guy."

               

All eyes were on the baby in her arms as the couple settled in on the living room couch. For the longest time, they sat in an awestruck silence--trying to process what had just happened; the only noise coming from the infant's adorable babbling. But eventually, Bob had to ask the all encompassing question; a hint of trepidation in his tone, "What do we do?"

               

For Wendy, the answer was clear, as evidenced by the sparkle in her eyes, "Well...we DID always want kids. Maybe the Man Upstairs has finally answered us." She smiled at her newfound child, "It doesn't matter where he came from. As long as he's loved."

               

"Can't argue with that", Bob saw no point in trying to convince his wife otherwise. Not with the way she was cuddling the kid...and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't already falling in love with his new charge. The little tyke was affectionate for sure--smiling and pawing at Wendy's face. The construction worker scratched his chin, "Guess I'll have to get to work on building that spare bedroom after all."

               

But Wendy had a different concern, "So what should we call him? Did the person say his name?"

               

"No", Bob shook his head, then wracked his brain for ideas...until a thought occurred to him, "Hmm...what about my cousin, Emmet? Or at least, that was his middle name. Always' kinda' liked it."

               

Just then, the baby giggled, as if in approval. Wendy rolled the name around in her head, then nodded, "Emmet...I like it..."

               

She planted a kiss on her new son's forehead; making it official.

               

"...Emmet Brickowski..."

.

.

.

Like a film reel burning and snapping at the seams, the slide show of memories finally came to an end. in that same instant, the real world came spiraling back into focus as if a thick fog were being lifted. Whether it was the shock of what they saw, or the strain of holding such a large mind meld together, no one was certain, but while entering the combined mind space felt like a gentle current, coming back felt more like being dropped off a waterfall. One by one, the startled group opened their eyes--gasping at having their consciousness be thrown back into their bodies so suddenly. Only Vitruvius seemed unaffected--his ghost hovering in the middle of their circle; waiting patiently for the master builders to gather themselves.

               

Benny looked more spaced out than usual; fighting to keep from passing out, "Whoa...what a trip..."

               

"Tell me that WASN'T real..." Lucy grumbled; her stomach doing barrel rolls, though she knew it was less because of the exertion of the fusion, and more due to the visions she was forced to watch--things she wasn't exactly prepared to see. Her eyes then fell on the nearby wall clock, to which her jaw nearly dropped, unbelieving. The entire experience that felt like years had gone by, in reality, had only lasted a mere ten minutes.

               

...ten minutes for all their beliefs to be turned upside down, as the shock of what they learned finally sunk in.

               

And when it did, Lucy's eyes widened in realization, "Emmet...!"

               

She turned her attention to her boyfriend, only for her heart to leap to her throat. Both the construction worker and Business were on their feet; staring at each other like horrified stone statues. The entire room had gone deathly quiet as all eyes fell on the pair, though really, it was any wonder how the stunned group could look at them the same way again.

               

That flashback...those raw memories...it explained so much, yet no one could accept it...they didn't WANT to accept it.

               

It just couldn't be...not their best friend...he just COULDN'T be related to...

               

They all turned to Vitruvius--not speaking a word, but asking the burning question with their eyes; pleading for this all to be a nightmare...that this was all just an elaborate joke.

               

...but one solemn nod from the wizard dashed their hopes. It was all true....

               

...no.

               

Business had to keep from shaking--his eyes sorrowful as he wanted desperately to reach out and touch the baby....HIS baby, that wasn't a baby anymore...no wonder he had gotten along so well with the Special. He could now see Anne in his hair and eyes...even in his very character.

               

But the president held back; appearing ready to throw up at having been so blind to what was in front of him the entire time, "I...I didn't...I didn't know...!"

               

That much was obvious. However, Emmet backed away from the world leader like the plague; any lingering sympathy for the reformed villain temporarily gone--his eyes filled with both sad surprise and a heavy hint of fear.

               

Business was on the verge of crumpling, "Emmet...I..."

               

This time, he DID work up the nerve to tentatively reach out. But Emmet didn't give him the chance. Very slowly, he backed away...then turned and broke into a jog...then a full on sprint out the door--not once looking back.

 

**To be continued...**


	25. Family Business Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the shocking truth has been revealed, our heroes try to deal with the fallout of learning about both Business and Emmet's shared history. But it may take a trip to a galaxy far, far away for the two to truly forgive one another...

It took hours of worried searching, but eventually, Lucy and company finally tracked down where Emmet ran off to. Though they really should've expected it--where else did the guy feel more safe and routine than at home?

               

After the construction worker made his escape, the room pretty much imploded as everyone bombarded Vitruvius and the president with questions; trying to make sense of the bombshell that was dropped. But with Business being just as in the dark as the master builders, and the wizard being his ever cryptic self, they didn't get very far. Only after they settled down did they think to go after their friend.

               

So it was that they began systematically checking off the list of places the Special liked to go--growing increasingly on edge when they'd come up empty, and praying he didn't hurt himself in his fit of grief. All the while, the not-DJ still struggled to wrap her head around it all. Business used to be sort of nice? He was MARRIED? Emmet was his...

               

She shook her head--not daring to say it aloud. Not yet. Right now, she had a shell shocked boyfriend to take care of, who she found sitting on his bedroom window balcony. His back was to his friends, who all breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing him when they entered his apartment. But they hovered in the doorway--not knowing how to exactly approach him, especially when he gave no response to them bursting in. He HAD to know they were there, but it was unlike him to flat out ignore anyone.

               

A full minute of uncomfortable silence went by, before Lucy made a move and said carefully, "Emmet...?"

               

The construction worker visibly stiffened at her voice. Instead of a greeting, he just began sputtering, "You know...I thought it was sort of funny how similar President Business and I were...following instructions...not feeling very special..." He let out a half sigh, half sad laugh, "I guess now I know why."

               

But the situation was far from funny. At long last, he worked up the nerve to turn around; revealing his tear stained face to his group of very surprised friends who had never seen him so distraught before. One look at his miserable state was all the more incentive Lucy needed to close the gap between them and scoop Emmet up into a protective hug. Not a single word was uttered, and none were needed, as the Special practically collapsed in on himself and unabashedly poured out the worst and the last of his grief into her shoulder. Since words failed her at the moment, she simply stood there--being the best literal support beam she could be. Meanwhile, everyone else gathered around--keeping a respectable distance, but quietly letting the couple know that they were there for them.

               

Eventually, Emmet calmed down enough to mumble, "...m'sorry..."

               

"For what?" his girlfriend asked.

               

"Sorry I ran away..." he shivered at the thought, "I just couldn't be there anymore..."

               

"S'okay, lad. We understand", Metalbeard shook his head, "Sometimes, when a feller goes diggin', he don't find treasure, but rather, somethin' he wished would've stayed buried."

               

The construction worker almost hoped THIS little history lesson would've remained unsolved. He went on to say, "Guess I was also afraid..."

               

"Of what?" Benny raised a brow, "We wouldn't let the Prez do anything to ya'."

               

"No, I mean..." the Special's face turned a deep pink, both in embarrassment and in trepidation, as he whispered, "I was afraid you'd...hate me."

               

The builders were all taken aback at this sad confession. He really believed they wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore? Determined to set the record straight, Lucy spoke in her most soothing, reassuring tone, "Oh, Emmet...none of this is your fault. No matter where you came from, it doesn't change the fact that you're a great person." She hugged him even tighter, "We love you."

               

Her boyfriend blushed even harder--completely ashamed for having doubted the loyalty of this brave group of people who had stuck their necks out for him time and again. They wouldn't have gone hunting for him if they didn't care...but hearing it from Lucy--the one he loved most of all, just solidified it for him.

               

"Thanks guys..." Emmet poured all his gratitude into those two little words, before pulling back and wiping his eyes as he tried to explain, "...you know...my folks were always honest with me. I always knew I was adopted. But we obviously never knew who FROM. So we never really questioned it--never thought it was a big deal..." His eyes took on a far away look as he struggled to put his feelings into words, "...but...the more I started thinking about it now...the more I realize I sort of WAS worried about having people like me...about fitting in..." He shrugged, "I guess maybe some part of me thought that...I must've done something wrong to be given up...so I always tried to please everyone...to be nice to everyone."

               

Benny waved away his friend's concern, "Dude, you couldn't be mean if you tried."

               

For all of a second, the Special smirked at the odd compliment. But his face then turned solemn again just as quickly, "Well, even so...when I lost my folks, my daily routine was kinda' all I had for a while. Between that and using the instructions to make friends, it filled the hole a little bit."

               

Or people he THOUGHT were his friends, anyway--he flashed back to that fateful day in the interrogation room.

               

Lucy, however, reflected on their harrowing adventure to the Island of Unused Parts--cringing at the memory of having to save her boyfriend from an illusion that played on his fears of being abandoned by everyone. She thought they had worked past this by now. But clearly, a few slivers of doubt still plagued him, as she got the impression that he must've been really close to his folks--that they were the one stable thing he had who assured him he was cared for and about. It was then the not-DJ suddenly felt like a class-A jerk for giving him a hard time when TAKOS Tuesday went down. It wasn't his fault he got swept up into a conflict he knew nothing about, yet he gave it his all to help her, even when no one believed in him.

               

She was on the verge of apologizing when Unikitty sort of beat her to the punch. The princess nuzzled into his side; wanting anything to see him smile again, "Well, I guess at least we now know what really happened." She spoke with complete conviction, "Your mom gave you away BECAUSE she loved you."

               

The construction worker simply blinked at her--not exactly liking the answer, but finding no argument to it. His friends, on the other hand, nodded their agreement. Batman, in particular, shook his head, "Can't blame her for wanting to get out when she did." He scratched his chin, "...although, the president's plans sort of made sense when you think about it."

               

Everyone instantly shot him a nasty glare, to which he folded his arms, "What? I didn't say I agreed; just that I understood. I'm kind of familiar with the whole, 'avenging your dead parents' thing."

               

Lucy had half a mind to punch him. Safe to say her ex-boyfriend had a knack for having both the best AND the worst timing ever. But she was interrupted by Emmet thinking aloud; his voice tinged with a quiet awe, "She really DID give up everything to make sure I was okay..."

               

Those last few memories of the woman he never got to meet; those fleeting moments of her tearfully kissing him goodbye...he clung to each of them like a fading photograph. And as the gravity of the sacrifice his real mom made for him sunk in, any lingering feelings of betrayal or malice towards her dissipated. His eyes then shifted back to gazing out the window, almost as if he were trying to spot her amid the concrete jungle outside, "...I wonder where she is out there?"

               

"We thought the same thing", his girlfriend recalled what happened after he left, "We asked Vitruvius, but apparently, his magic can only show the pasts of whoever was there in the circle, and the people personally connected to them." Her mouth drew a thin line of frustration, "He said he wasn't able to see where Anne's at right now."

               

"Of course", Batman rolled his eyes, "Because that would be too easy."

               

The action girl shot the Dark Knight another scowl, but even she had to admit to sharing his disappointment. At the same time, Metalbeard wracked his brain to try and harken back to the early days of the resistance, "Funny thing...now that I've gotten another gander at the lass...I DO remember crossin' paths with her on more than one occasion." He turned to Emmet, "This was years ago, mind ye'. Back when the master builders were first being rounded up and thrown into Davey Jones' locker. She engineered many a jail break for us...helped bring together some of the first rebel fighters. 'Course...how could any of us know she once courted the likes of Lord Business?" He shook his head at how small and ironic the world could be, but also paid the proper respect, "We really owe the lass alot."

               

The Special could only stand there and marvel over all this new information about his mom--something he had never truly craved until now. While he was blissfully living a normal life, his mother was risking life and limb to fight a secret war right under his feet! But as incredible as this all was, a new thought occurred to him. If a powerful wizard like Vitruvius couldn't find her...it might've been for a much sadder reason than just limited magic...

               

"Do you think she's okay?" he wondered aloud, "Somebody would've seen her by now, wouldn't they?"

               

Lucy seemed to be thinking the same thing. But as much as she wanted to hold out hope for him, she spoke with a frank honesty as she put a sympathetic hand on his back, "Emmet, you heard what Metalbeard said. This was a LONG time ago. She could've changed her name and appearance who knows how many times since then? Take it from me, it ain't that hard to do. And if even Vitruvius can't find her, then we've got two options..."

               

She purposely paused to allow her boyfriend to brace himself, because she knew he wasn't going to like either answer. With a heavy sigh, she replied, "Either A--she's dead."

               

The construction worker stewed on that possibility, then took a nervous breath, "...or?"

               

"Or B..." Lucy theorized, "...she's in some far off place and doesn't WANT to be found. And if she was able to keep the whole 'wife of President Business' thing under wraps, then she's going to be GOOD at hiding."

               

Emmet bit his lip--trying to face facts. Yet he still wasn't ready to just quickly accept that his mom was gone for good. A strong and adventurous lady like that wouldn't be snuffed out so easily, she just couldn't.

               

Sensing his desperation, Unikitty tried to remain positive, "Hey, if I was able to see King Carl again after all this time, I'm sure we can find your mom too. If she IS out there, somewhere, she'll come back when she wants to."

               

The pirate wasn't so sure, "Aye, but ye' be hearin' her demands. It's only gonna' happen when her lily-livered scoundrel of a husband comes clean and proves he really IS a changed man." As abundant as the president's recent good deeds were, the sea captain's good eye narrowed, "Then again...ye' know the old sayin' about paintin' rust..."

               

But the Special was only half listening. He was wrapped up in his own little world--flashing back to the moment when he was helplessly stuck while Business closed in on him; smirking in triumph as the construction worker stared down the nasty end of the bottle of kragle...

               

_"Now all I have to do is finish YOU...."_

Emmet shivered at those haunting words that could've been the last thing he ever heard. By replaying that scene under a new context , it made him put a hand to his mouth--his heart dropping to his stomach as he muttered...

               

"...he almost kragled me..."

               

It took a moment, but soon, the other master builders came to understand what he was implying and turned similarly pale. Would anyone be able to face the president again after an epiphany like THAT?

               

The Special searched his friends' faces for any sort of clue or advice; his voice softly urging, "What do I do?"

               

"Ye' talk to him."

               

Everyone turned in surprise at the sound of Good Cop's voice. Up until then, the policemen had been stoically silent the whole time; watching with acute focus, but waiting for the right moment to add their own observation. Now the builders curiously looked on as the Cops calmly strode forward to stare the Special in the face with a mixture of grim determination and sympathy, "Ye' know this problem isn't gonna' go away on its own. Best to face him sooner than later."

               

"But how? What do you say to the guy you're related to who tried to take over the world?" the construction worker was thrown at how the former henchman could speak as if the answer were simple, "I mean, sure, I tried to be a friend to him; tried to help him to change, but...this is different."

               

Good believed quite the contrary, "So finding out you're related suddenly cancels out everything you two accomplished together?"

               

Emmet was about to open his mouth, but then stopped short and considered. He had acted on Vitruvius' advice and became a friend to Business when no one else would. As awkward as things could sometimes get, the man slowly came out of his shell and kickstarted more positive change in the span of a few months than he did in all his years in office. No one could deny that.

               

When the Special's face grew increasingly torn, Good spoke from experience, "We know how ye' feel, buddy. Ye' know very well how we went as far as to kragle our own parents." He intook a sharp breath, "...but they still forgave us."

               

"True..." the construction worker sadly blinked at him, "...but your parents are practically angels, not supervillains."

               

Bad Cop switched in to flash a scowl, "Which makes what I did to them all the more awful."

               

Emmet's eyes fell to the floor, downtrodden, making GCBC shake their head. They couldn't help but think back on how the master builder tracked them down when they themselves were shut up in their own house in fear of retaliation. The irony of the roles being reversed was so strong, they nearly laughed. But instead, Bad sighed, "Look...if there's one, tiny saving grace to all this, it's that Business didn't know ye' were his kid."

               

Before the Special could respond, the policeman quickly added, "Doesn't excuse what he tried to do, but none the less, had he known, he might've acted differently from the start."

               

Emmet could find no fault with that reasoning. But then again, that was a very big IF. He furrowed his eyebrows; still clearly unsure, to which Bad continued, "All we're tryin' to say is that runnin' away and sulkin' won't help."

               

His brother took control again to add, "Believe us, we tried that. Ye' saw how much THAT worked."

               

The construction worker merely nodded. With their own confrontation with the president in mind, Good made a point to clarify, "We're not sayin' ye' should forgive Business. That's yer' own call to make." He then leaned in, "But ye' at least have to go back and talk to him."

               

If only it were that simple. A long pause fell amongst the group...until Unikitty broke the quiet, "He WAS just as surprised...and we kinda' left him alone back there."

               

Metalbeard followed up her concern with, "Aye...don't know what the lily-liver could be gettin' into now that he be knowin'...THIS."

               

"Exactly", Bad Cop agreed, before clasping Emmet on the shoulder, "And if ye' need help, yer' friends are here to back ye' up."

               

The Special's eyes widened as the others nodded along--fully ready to back him to the hilt. Spurred on by their loyalty, he finally allowed himself a tiny smile; thankful for his friends that he considered family. Even more so, it was relieving that GCBC, at last, out loud, considered themselves as part of the group. Who knew it would take uncovering someone's strange history to admit that. And if they had the confidence in him to face this harsh truth, then far be it from him to disappoint them.

               

Plus, the Cops DID have a point, to which the construction worker shrugged, "Well...can't argue with the police, can I?"

               

Good Cop gave a sly wink, "We be the best interrogators for a reason."

               

Emmet allowed himself a chuckle, "You're right..."

               

And then, with a newfound resolve bolstered by his friends, he gathered his courage and stood up, "Okay...I may not be able to pick my family, but I can choose how I treat 'em. And like it or not, he IS my dad. And I gotta' fix this."

               

Beaming with pride, Lucy took his hand in hers, "Now THAT'S the Emmet I know."

               

Her boyfriend nodded to her with a new determination. With no other words spoken, he lead the master builders out of the safety of his apartment--ready to bring closure to his past once and for all. All the while, Lucy pondered that maybe there WAS another reason why the Piece of Resistance chose Emmet as the Special.

               

Perhaps the Prophecy wasn't so made up after all.

.

.

.

 

Business used to scoff at the phrase, "it's lonely at the top." How could someone feel lonely when they rule the world and have everything they could ever want?

               

But in that moment, as the sole occupant of his office, he had never felt more disguarded and abandoned in his life...not since...THAT night...

               

Still reeling from the shock of the memories he was forced to live through again, the president stared numbly out the windows--wishing in vain that he could turn back time and undo every wrong doing he ever did. Having unearthed the photo of him and Anne from his desk drawer, he desperately clung to it as though it were a magic lamp that would miraculously make his wife reappear. He so badly wanted to speak to her again--to just see her...to tell her that everything she warned him about was right.

               

But to his chargin, his "magic lamp" summoned a different genie instead.

               

He didn't have to turn to sense a certain someone hovering next to him. Knowing he wasn't wriggling out of his spectator's gaze, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "...so...what's the Man Upstairs like?"

               

He honestly WAS curious, thought there was no hiding the angry undertone to his voice. If Vitruvius was surprised by his question, he didn't show it. Instead, the wizard raised a brow, "...he and his son get along rather well."

               

The politician grit his teeth as he geared up to sucker punch his former arch nemesis...but then contemplated the science of how one could punch a ghost and gave up--settling for a deadpan frown, "Very funny..."

               

Still avoiding the elephant in the room, Business changed gears and asked a different question, as long as they were getting everything out in the open, "So...that guy who supposedly fell into the abyss...was that YOU?"

               

The way the world leader was talking, Vitruvius could tell he was just trying to play it cool and recover what little shreds of his personal walls he had left. So the specter played the game and spoke just as casually, "I didn't fall. I jumped..." He shrugged as if he had said he dove into a swimming pool, "I wanted to solve the mystery. I didn't think of the consequences..." His gaze turned upward, "...but I saw things few get to see...amazing things I couldn't comprehend at the time."

               

"But now you do?" the president asked with a growing interest.

               

The wizard gripped his staff a little tighter, "Time and age made me wiser."

               

Of course he would say that. Business squirmed in his seat; bulking under the ghost's mere presence and figuring these answers were being worded as such on purpose to force him to talk about...'the trip.' A substantial part of him was seething. What right did Vitruvius have to dig into his mind and put his most intimate memories on display for all to see?

               

...but then he recalled why and how he was speaking to a ghost to begin with, and suddenly felt like an ingrate. The sorcerer had EVERY right to do what he did. Really, he could have (and should have) enacted far harsher revenge on him...but exercised mercy. Why?

               

Even though no amount of words would ever fix such a horrible crime, the politician still had to try, "Look old m-" He stopped himself, "...Vitruvius...I'm...I'm sor-"

               

"There's no need to apologize", the wizard assured him, "I've long since forgiven you."

               

Surprised by such a calm response, the president finally turned to stare at his ex-enemy with wide eyed stupor--having completely expected to endure a well deserved chewing out. And though he DID receive a lecture, it was far more encouraging as Vitruvius spoke in a matter of fact tone, "No amount of hate or malice will solve anything. And in any case, I know you really ARE doing your best to change." He drew himself up like a concerned parent, "I think this little endeavor was punishment enough."

               

Business rested his chin in his hands; sighing as if to say 'oh really, you THINK'?"

               

Which made the wizard's next words more off putting, "But I did this to help you."

               

The politician had a hard time swallowing that. But he kept quiet and watched out of the corner of his eye as the sorcerer said his peace, "Part of reform isn't just doing good deeds; it's also confronting your past and trying to correct your mistakes or make amends with them." He paused to make sure his audience was listening, then went on, "Emmet was doing an admirable job in helping with that process...and now that he knows the truth..."

               

He was about to say more, when Business suddenly cut him off...but not with a curse or a snappy retort...

               

With tears.

               

The one mere mention of the Special was all it took to be the weak stone that finally caused the dam to burst, and the president unabashedly let loose all the guilt and anguish he'd been holding in. At that point, he could've given a flying brick that Vitruvius was watching him. The specter only sat through a slideshow of his life story--what was one more embarrassing moment? His entire body vibrated as he shed heavy sobs--hoping that maybe if he confessed everything, the higher powers that be would finally pull him out of the hole he dug himself into.

               

"I'm such an idiot..." he choked out, "I was so focused on the bad and what needed to be fixed...I forgot all the good I DID have going for me."

               

Images of his wife sprang to his mind's eye, and he began to think...REALLY think...about how much she supported him and stuck by him when no one else would listen. He grasped for the happiest of memories; all the times they laughed and cried together...and now all of it was gone. And he only had himself to blame.

               

"Anne was always on my side...SHE thought I was special...so special, she married me...and I was too dumb and blind to see it." He practically coiled up into a ball as he lamented, "I was so focused on trying to make our lives perfect, I didn't realize it already WAS perfect...and I ruined it."

               

HIs frustration boiling over, Business slammed his fist on the armrest of his chair in hopeless resignation; biting his lip so hard it nearly bled. His wife's scolding words from long ago came back to punch him in the stomach...'I'm doing this for you'? Who was he kidding? It was just an excuse, not a reason. He WAS just remaking the world for himself--never once asking her opinion. At what point did he go from confiding in her constantly, to shutting her out completely? And why had he never noticed it?

               

The politician hung his head in shame, "She was right...I thought I was keeping the world from being ruined...never stopped to think that I was doing the ruining myself."

               

With the bulk of his tears finally spent, the president wiped his eyes on his arm sleeve, before flopping further into his seat like an exhausted rag doll. Only then did he mumble what stuck in his craw the most at nearly a whisper, "...why is nothing that I do ever good enough?"

               

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Vitruvius suddenly patted him on the shoulder like one would comfort a child, "Need I remind you of all the people you've been helping with their own healing? By rebuilding their homes; allowing their freedom." He shook his head, "You really must give yourself the benefit of the doubt."

               

The world leader considered that point for a second, before the wizard went on to say, "But the time has come for your own heart to be healed."

               

Business wondered how he could possibly do that, seeing as how he was hunting down his own wife and nearly kraggled his own son. Unknowingly, maybe...but none the less, he now had a perfect idea of what Good Cop/Bad Cop must have felt like. Karma sure had a way of biting someone in the butt...

               

"How?" the president threw his arms out in desperation, "You saw how he looked at me. How he ran away from me...heck, *I* don't wanna' be around me right now..." His eyes fell to the floor as he pouted, "...why would he ever talk to me again?"

               

For the first time since appearing, the sorcerer smiled, "You underestimate the lad...I believe Emmet is stronger and closer than you think..."

               

And without a sound, or his typical ghostly 'woooo...', Vitruvius faded away.

               

While a part of him wanted to watch the wizard whisk away to the afterlife, Business couldn't help but remain more focused on the photo still in his hands. Anne's forever frozen smiling face continued to sting his heart...but he was determined to say his peace; hoping that somehow, what he was about to say would reach her. At that point, he figured anything was possible.

               

"Wherever you are out there...I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." He spoke aloud as if she were there, "I don't expect you to come back...but...I hope you know that...your son..." He corrected himself, "...OUR son...he turned out to be the most talented, most extraordinary, and most special person in the world."

               

He then planted a kiss on her flat cheek, "...and it's all because of you."

               

Glad to have those long buried feelings out of his system, he resolved to not keep the picture locked in a drawer anymore. With great care, he found a prominent place for it on his desk--a spot where he could always look at it as a reminder of what he had done...and what he still had to do.

               

And then, as if on cue, there came the sound of someone clearing their throat. The president whipped around at the noise...and then his jaw dropped.

               

The master builders had all returned. So wrapped up was he in his mourning that he barely noticed any of them walking in. They each blinked at the ex-villain with varying degrees of sad sympathy, to shock, to pity...

               

...and at the forefront was Emmet, who appeared as though he had come in angry, but the anger had since left him.

               

The two silently stared one another down for what seemed like an eternity, until the politician blushed, "Uh...how much of that did you guys hear?"

               

Noticing the streaks of dried tears, the construction worker said simply, "...enough."

               

Too much then...darn.

               

The president shifted uncomfortably on his feet; unexpecting and unprepared for this reunion, "Emmet...I...I'm..."

               

But the Special held up a hand to stop him. Clearly he was just as in the dark over what to do. But he had an idea, "I...think we need to get some advice about all this."

               

Business raised his unibrow, "Advice?"

               

Instead of explaining, Emmet turned to the astronaut, "Hey Benny? We need to borrow one of your spaceships."

               

"Sure; I can fly you anywhere", the spaceman was more than happy to help out his friend, "Which galaxy do you need?"

               

"Um..." the Special tried to recall the exact one, "One that's far away."

               

"How far away?" Benny wondered what he was talking about.

               

Hoping his recent research into other realms was about to pay off, Emmet repeated with conviction:

               

"...far...FAR....away."

.

.

.

 

_Bee-dee-beep! Dee-dee-bee-bee-beep!_

               

"Give me a second here. I'm trying to concentrate."

               

Though the young man spoke, he kept his focus completely on the task set before him; a bead of sweat snaking down his forehead as he called upon an otherworldly power of telekinesis. Like a miniature tornado, a flurry of items swirled and danced about in the air of his small, but homely parlor; following his gentle, mental commands, until he had assembled...

               

...a row of peanut butter sandwiches.

               

Though the feat might as well have been magic, the man ran a hand through his brownish-blonde hair as though it were nothing. Smiling at his handy work, he then turned to regard the white and blue robot waiting patiently for him--an unassuming little thing that looked more like a fancy trashcan on wheels. But he spoke to it with all the warmth one would show an old friend, "Well, you can tell Wicket and the other Ewoks that lunch is ready."

               

The shiny tin can just angrily beeped at him, then let out a long coo; the droid equivalent of a sigh, to which its human companion chuckled, "Okay R2, I'm sorry. What's bothering you?"

               

The robot spout off a string of excited binary, making the young man furrow his brow the more he listened, "Strange visitors? Show me."

               

Truly, he was colored curious, considering he wasn't expecting any other company. Throwing on a sandy brown robe, he beat a hasty retreat out of the stick and straw dwelling--following R2 for all of a couple yards, before stopping dead in his tracks to stare. Amid the tall trees of the forest landscape, he found himself faced with a blue spaceship of unknown make and model parked precariously so as not to damage the red woods. An equally blue-suited astronaut stood nearby, alongside an older man with a grey suit and red tie, as well as a befuddled construction worker. All three of them patiently waited--for what, who could say--but they kept their eyes on the ground; avoiding the stares of the growing crowd of curious onlookers.

               

R2 came wheeling back; running circles around his human friend, at the same time that another droid came walking up to him. Humanoid in shape, but solid gold from head to toe, it asked with an articulated accent, "Master Luke, these gentlemen have requested to see you. Do you know them by chance?"

               

Said master gave the visitors a more scrutinizing glance...and then familiarity dawned on him and he slowly nodded, "Not personally, but yes--I recognize them." He motioned towards the planet's natives, "Better go tell our friends to eat lunch without me. Something tells me this is serious."

               

The golden robot knew by then to trust his friend's heightened instincts. Without another word, he shuffled off; herding R2 with him like a parent would a child. Meanwhile, Luke approached the odd trio that stuck out like a tauntaun in a desert in the summertime. The man in the grey suit raised his unibrow--clearly intrigued, "And here I thought I was the only one who employed robots."

               

The blonde remained polite, but cautious, "Droids CAN be helpful, but C-3P0 is my friend."

               

The politician rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Sure, if you like British nannies for friends..."

               

The astronaut promptly elbowed him in the ribs, at the same time the construction worker cleared his throat; not wanting to make this meeting any more awkward, "Um...we're sorry to kinda' barge in on you here." He pointed to his comrades, "This is my friend, Benny. And I'm-"

               

"Emmet", Luke finished for him.

               

His new acquaintance blinked in surprise, "Whoa...how'd you know that?"

               

"A Jedi has his ways..." the blonde smiled at the company he found himself with, "...that, and news about the Special has traveled many parsecs."

               

Emmet's breath caught in his throat for a second. He wasn't quite sure whether to be amazed or slightly worried that he was known this far out in the galaxy. But before he could give it anymore thought, Luke turned his gaze on the president; stating simply, "And I know who YOU are."

               

The strange, almost soul-piercing stare the Jedi gave off caused Business to back up a step; balking under the sudden attention, and left to wonder why this guy, who had done nothing wrong, was making him so uncomfortable. The young man, oddly enough, hadn't said that sentence with any sort of malice--just stating a fact. But why?

               

As if to prove no ill will, the Jedi kept up the inviting expression and bowed respectfully, "A pleasure to meet you all. I'm Luke Skywalker."

               

"We know", Benny gave a half wave, half salute. Anyone who single handedly blew up a planet destroyer was cool in his book, "You're kinda' famous too."

               

'Kind of' would be the biggest understatement of the year. Despite his Jedi status, Luke allowed himself a humble shrug, as if defeating the Galactic Empire was no big deal, "So, what brings you all the way to Endor?"

               

Instantly, the trio's faces dropped. Not expecting to have to come straight to the point right away, their eyes drifted everywhere as Business muttered, "Uh...well, I...."

               

"Um...you see..." Emmet didn't begin to know where to start, "...it's complicated, but..."

               

"...you two are related, aren't you?"

               

Everyone froze--gaping at Luke's blatant reveal of the truth. So much for subtlety. Before they could ask how he knew, the blonde just shook his head and smirked at their befuddlement; speaking bluntly, "Force telepathy. I could sense it. I have a knack for it." His eyes then fell briefly and so did his voice, "I've got a bit of experience myself."

               

The construction worker rubbed the back of his head, "Well...that's sort of the reason why we're here. I'm kinda' new to the whole 'finding out you're related to a villain' thing."

               

"Ahem?" Business cleared his throat and glared, "EX-villain?"

               

Emmet went flush in the face at being corrected, "Right."

               

"And you want my advice?" the Jedi was less asking and more keeping the record straight. When his companions all nodded, he sighed; now certain this little pit stop of theirs was about to get more involved than they realized, "I appreciate you coming all this way for help. I'll do my best...but it's not just me you should talk to." He waved a hand, "Come with me."

               

Now curious, the Special and the president made a move to follow; stopping only when they noticed Benny lagging behind. Said astronaut hovered between wanting to support his friend, and wanting to give him some space, "Need me to tag along?"

               

"Thanks, but this is between us", Emmet appreciate the spaceman's concern, but felt he'd been dragged into enough drama for one day, "We'll call you if we need you."

               

"Okay. I'll just hang out with the locals", Benny shrugged; content to chat it up with the curious Ewoks who started circling him, "Hey there, fellas!"

               

But the teddy bear creatures seemed to show more interest in his spaceship than anything else. Only when a daring few began clamoring onto the hull did his mild amusement drop to panic, "Wait! Don't touch that!"

               

But the trio comprised of a former evil overlord, a construction worker, and a Jedi Knight, remained oblivious to the mischief going on behind them. With a sense of purpose, Luke led the way boldly--ushering his guests into the little dwelling he came out of earlier. Built into the roots of a hollowed out tree trunk the size of a house, the inside gave off a quaint, cottage-like atmosphere--furnished enough to be homey and inviting, but not overly so. It was a simple set up; perfect for a Jedi who needed a place to think with little distraction.

               

Case in point, Luke ushered his companions into a den-like area; the only light emanating from a small, but warm fireplace. With a mere flick of the wrist, he surprised the two visitors by calling upon the Force to rearrange the furniture in a timely fashion. Seconds later, a space had been cleared, to which he motioned for both of them to sit down, "If you'll give me a moment to concentrate..."

               

Emmet was all too happy to oblige; intrigued as to what was about to happen. Business, on the other hand, was instantly on edge, especially when the blonde closed his eyes to begin a deep meditation, "Oh no, not more mind space voodoo-hoodoo..."

               

But the Jedi calmly shook his head and spoke with assurance, "No, no--nothing like that. I'm just concentrating on focusing a great amount of Force energy."

               

The Special pulled on the president's arm in an effort to make him sit down (which he did so reluctantly). But even Emmet could sense something important was about to happen, and he asked, "To do what?"

               

But Luke didn't answer. Too deep was he in his trance. His captive audience remained silent as he raised a hand--speaking with a slow, calm conviction, "Father...please let yourself be seen...we seek your council..."

               

For a brief moment, time seemed to stand still.

               

...and then, quite suddenly, the nearby fireplace spontaneously flared up, as though someone threw a fresh piece of kindling in it. At the same time, a great warmth fell upon the room, but strangely, it didn't feel like it was due to the flames, but rather, because of a significant shift in the atmosphere...like the space was being occupied by an unseen, strong presence--another soul trying to breach the wall between dimensions...

               

...and to both Emmet and Business' utter amazement, the outline of a person gradually flickered into existence; growing in intensity , until eventually, the two were faced with a transparent image standing just over Luke's shoulder. It was that of a young man--perhaps just a few years older than Skywalker--sporting mud brown Jedi robes, and equally dark and shaggy hair. Folding his arms, he regarded his stunned audience with a wry smirk.

               

The Special's mouth fell agape at the sight. The president , however, quickly recovered from the shock, and let out a groan, "Yeesh; how many more ghosts am I gonna' have to talk to today?"

               

The specter fixed the politician with a stern glare; his voice echoing akin to one speaking down a tunnel, "You would do well to guard your tongue, foolish president."

               

A shiver went down Business' spine. Pre-TAKOS Tuesday, he would've been flattered that he was known on other planets. Now the thought just spooked him, "You know me?"

               

"Know you?" the apparition rolled his eyes, "You've caused more disturbances in the Force than I can count."

               

His scolding caused the president's cheeks to burn with embarrassment at being called out on the carpet. But before he could be humiliated any further, the ghostly Jedi then set his sights on the construction worker and scratched his chin, "The simple builder is new to me, though."

               

Luke had opened his eyes by that point; smiling at his visitor, "This is Emmet. The one who brought balance back to the Force in his area of the galaxy."

               

Recognition dawned on the specter's face, and his eyes lit up, "So THIS is 'the Special'. It's an honor." He gave a respectful bow, "I am Anakin Skywalker."

               

"Who?" Business raised his unibrow in confusion; once again miffed that Emmet clearly knew more of what was going on than he did, if the Special's gaping mouth was any indication.

               

Anakin heaved a long suffering sigh, "Perhaps you would remember me under a different guise..."

               

He then put a hand over his mouth and made a show of breathing really heavy--slow, methodical, almost mechanical breaths that would make any person who heard them beg to be frozen in carbonite just to escape. Upon recognizing the chilling, but familiar sound, the politician's eyes grew as wide as saucers; his voice failing him, "Whoa...y-YOU'RE...?!"

               

The Jedi gave a single, solemn nod. That was all the more Business needed for his heart to race and his legs to grow weak. It took all of his willpower to keep from wiggling in his seat, like the giddiness of a little kid meeting his idol, which, in a sense, he was.

               

It wasn't often one could say they met Darth Vader.

               

"Uh...if I may say, sir..." the president's inner geek bubbled over as he found his manners, "I always thought you were kinda' cool."

               

All the Jedi training in the world couldn't stop Luke from rolling his eyes and face palming at the sheer absurdity of it all. Anakin, on the other hand, was admittedly bemused by the admission, but remained stoic, "Your words flatter me. But now is not the time for compliments. Least of all, to a name I do not wish to be associated with anymore."

               

The politician promptly deflated like a balloon. So much for humoring a fan boy. But he supposed he could understand. When doubters of his reform still only saw him as Lord Business, he wasn't too apt to exactly celebrate either. Thankfully, a wave of further awkwardness was avoided when the former Sith Lord glanced at his son, "As much as I cherish the moments we can reunite, I must ask; why have you summoned me?"

               

Luke motioned to their guests, "I think they've had an 'I am your father' moment."

               

Anakin nodded in instant understanding--his tone soft, "Ah...I see..."

               

Emmet still sat in a dumbfounded awe, having never expected to be talking to former Darth Vader too--not in person, that is. But at Luke's simple explanation, the Special, at long last, picked his jaw up off the floor and got back to the matter at hand, "Uh...yeah, that's pretty much how it went. Um...sorry for making this awkward, sir. But..."

               

"You needn't apologize. My son and I have made peace with our intertwined fates." Anakin held up a reassuring hand, "Talking about it helps quite a bit, actually. It puts things in perspective."

               

"That's just it, sir. I mean, I sort of read about what happened, but like...HOW did it happen?" The construction worker winced, "How did you guys...you know...deal with it?"

               

The two Jedi gave one another a glance, and for a moment, Emmet feared he had overstepped his bounds. But a minute later, the blonde nodded, to which his father took a breath of preparation, "You must understand that things aren't always that simple. While some changes seemed to go by in a flash, others took great time and care to come to terms with them. My own past is an example of that."

               

Anakin then finally left his long standing position to sit down next to his son; leaning in as though he were about to tell a campfire story. Which, considering the nearby fireplace and the way the foursome sat in a circle, it wasn't far off. Ex-Vader began in earnest, "I WAS an honorable Jedi once...and though it was frowned upon, I married the love of my life, Padme'. And for a time, we were happy."

               

The second the Jedi mentioned a wife, Business sat up and paid closer attention. He didn't know the former Sith Lord was married...

               

But Anakin's far away smirk didn't last long. The more he spoke, the more his expression soured, "..but then I began having premonitions...terrible dreams of the world in shambles and my beloved dying. I knew it was a sign of things to come, and I wished to find a way to stop it."

               

The president nodded. He knew the feeling all too well, "And did you?"

               

By the glare in Anakin's eye, something told Business the answer was 'no'. True enough, the Jedi shook his head, "My search for a solution brought me into the hands of Chancellor Palpatine...though you know him better as The Emperor." He paused to let that sink in a moment; eyes closing at his past foolishness, "It was he who introduced me to the Dark Side of the Force. And his promises of the Dark Side making me stronger were so great that I gave into temptation and became his pupil--hoping I could save Padme' from a terrible fate."

               

By that point, Emmet and Business were leaning as far forward as possible--hanging on every word. So intense was their attention, they barely noticed the fireplace flaring up a bit as the former Sith remembered; a wounded glint in his eyes, "But...in believing I was saving her, my mistakes were my own undoing..."

               

He looked down at his clenched fists (er, claws), "...in a fit of anger, it was by my own hand that she died."

               

The construction worker and the politician could do nothing but sit there in a stunned silence. The tale was hitting a little too close to home, as attested by the ever growing nauseous look on Business' face. Emmet, meanwhile, was more sad than anything else, and was about to say, 'I'm sorry'...

               

...but Anakin managed to push past the pain and continue, "As for my son, he and his sister were separated and hidden away for their protection. It wasn't until years later that fate reunited us....and it was through Luke that I was able to see the error of my ways."

               

He gave the younger Jedi a proud smile. But not wanting to let his father sell himself short, Luke finished the story, "He sacrificed himself to save me from the Emperor. By doing so, he was brought back to the Light Side of the Force. Since then, if people seek him out, my father gives his sage advice to others, so they don't make the same mistake he did and turn to the Dark Side."

               

For a solid minute, the two Jedi masters let their awestruck audience soak up the story--waiting for them to say something. But Emmet and Business could only stare with identical dumbstruck expressions; amazed and more than unnerved at how their backgrounds were nearly identical. There was no question they made the right choice in coming here for help.

               

When they didn't respond, Luke snapped them from their trance, "Do you understand now?"

               

The president nervously fiddled with his tie as he mumbled, "I guess so..."

               

Anakin raised a concerned brow, "Either you do or you do not. There is no 'guessing'."

               

"Well..." the politician swallowed the lump in his throat--at last giving voice to his long buried fears, "After all the stuff you did, don't people still hate you?"

               

The ex-sith lord wished he had a nicer answer for the former villain, but instead, he sighed and gave the flat truth, "Even as a specter, there are still many who do not trust me. Most likely, they never will. I've come to accept that." He then examined him a bit closer, "You worry that what you're doing for redemption isn't enough."

               

It was a statement, not a question, which made Business all the more surprised at how the ghostly Jedi could see right through him. The look he gave was all the more confirmation Anakin needed, "Time heals all wounds. Just continue to strive to change and do good. You will just have to exercise some patience. In time, people WILL understand."

               

Despite the words of encouragement, the president was still unsure. He'd always been so used to order and getting his way. How could he step away from that line of thinking? He shook his head, "But what if I relapse? Being bad's just...easier."

               

The way Business winced at that last word, it made Luke flash him a sad, but sympathetic smirk, "Mr. President, I have every faith that you can remain on the side of good. The moment I saw you, I could sense your soul through the Force. Your heart's been singed by the Dark Side, but I can tell it's begun to heal." He nodded, "You're already on the right path."

               

Suffice it to say, the politician was touched at the Jedi's belief in him. It certainly explained why Luke was so nice to him right off the bat when they met.

               

Emmet, however, still remained strangely quiet, to which the blonde turned to him, "You still have doubt? In your father, or in yourself?"

               

"Both", the Special hated to say it out loud, but it wouldn't help to lie. Not with two Jedi who could seemingly read their guests like a book.

               

"I understand the feeling", Luke explained, "When I first discovered the truth about my connection to Vader, I was angry and afraid at first as well. I feared that I would become just like him...and I nearly did."

               

Anakin bowed his head and looked away briefly, but his son spoke without any ill will, "But I was and AM a Jedi. And for my father's sake, and the fate of the galaxy, I knew I had to work my hardest to help him seek redemption. By doing so, balance was brought back to the Force."

               

Emmet still said nothing, but Luke could see the construction worker deliberating. So he tried a different tactic, "Let's put it another way. It's clear to me you were willing to give the president a second chance before. So why should this new piece of information change that?"

               

The Special blushed, "I don't know..."

               

"You need to understand that your father is only human. We all make mistakes--some bigger than others, granted..." Luke ignored that heavy understatement and continued; his tone hopeful, "...but if you two have been reunited, it has to be for a purpose. You're now his best chance at helping and supporting him. By doing so, you can both make the world a better place."

               

Emmet let out the breath he was holding--feeling immensely better for having his worries validated by someone who went through the same thing. At last, he managed a smirk, "Vitruvius said the same thing...you sound just like him..." Upon realizing he was thinking out loud, he clarified, "Uh, he was my old teacher."

               

"We know of him", Anakin, to the surprise of all, winked, "Where do you suppose HE trained?"

               

Before the Special could contemplate that cryptic little hint, Luke smiled at him, "I know you'll succeed, Emmet. Your aura is practically beaming with the Light Side of the Force." He raised a brow as he considered, "With proper training, you would make a great Jedi."

               

Emmet was about to laugh...until he realized the blonde wasn't joking, to which he put his hands up and weakly chuckled, "Uh, thanks, but...I'm happy just being a plain old construction worker. Becoming a master builder was enough."

               

The president brought up a mental image of clumsy Emmet swinging a lightsaber around. His clearly worried expression caused Luke to grin, "To each their own, I suppose. And it seems your humble path led others to greatness too."

               

He inclined his head towards Business, who, not for the first time, was taken aback at such kind words being thrown his way--ones he knew he didn't deserve. Taking the Jedi's silence as a cue, he then turned to stare the Special in the eyes for a long moment. And still in the midst of soaking up the lesson himself, the construction worker patiently waited for the president to say something.

               

And then, eventually, the ex-villain worked up the nerve to spit out what he should've said back at the office, "Emmet, I...I'm sorry. I know that's not saying much, but..." When words failed him, he tried again, "...I had two great people, and I threw them both away."

               

He buried his face in his hand, knowing there was nothing he could say that would fix the crime of tossing aside his wife and kid. Despite the encouragement from the ex-sith and his son, the president prepared himself for a verbal beatdown, if not a physical one.

               

Which made it all the more startling when Emmet took his free hand and squeezed it, saying gently, "You got ONE of 'em back."

               

The politician could only blink at the construction worker, totally confused, to which Emmet explained, "I'm not gonna' lie; what you did was pretty terrible." He drew a hard sigh, "But...I understand you were doing what you thought was right...even if it got out of control."

               

Business opened his mouth to apologize for the up-teenth time, but the Special stopped him, "I know you're sorry. And I know you mean it. And I'm gonna' do my best to help you." He then gained a spark of determination--a will to try and piece together this broken man who just wanted to start over, "And who knows? Maybe Mom is still out there?"

               

The politician wished he could be as hopeful, "If she is, she's gonna' be hard to find. I've been looking for at least twenty years."

               

The Special took both his hands in his, insisting, "Then we can look for her together."

               

The president clearly still had much to learn about his long lost son, for he marveled at how accepting Emmet could be, and how quickly he could do it. The construction worker gave him the tiniest of smirks, and it was the only push he needed to grow misty eyed and choke, "You're a lot like your mom...maybe I didn't completely lose her after all."

               

Emmet went pink in the face, "Aw, Business..."

               

"Sirius."

               

The Special almost didn't catch it, "What?"

               

"My first name. Anne was one of the only people who knew. It..." the president swallowed his pride, "...it's Sirius."       

               

For a good ten seconds, Emmet just blinked--completely floored. Really? 'Sirius Business'? THAT was his real name? For such an ironic pun, no wonder he never wanted to say it. The construction worker nearly laughed, until the ex-villain folded his arms and ducked his head--no doubt waiting for the taunting to start.

               

But it never came. Instead, Emmet restrained himself and just smiled, "It suits you."

               

Business' mouth opened and closed unbelievingly. It was the same exact words Anne had said when she herself found out. He really WAS like his mother...

               

Before the president broke down a second time, the construction worker pulled him into an unresisting hug. Together, the pair stayed that way for a solid minute--any last apologies or misgivings being silently poured out. Though this was far from the end, it was a great first step, and Emmet knew this all could've gone much worse, to which he was thankful for all the support he had.

               

Speaking of whom...

               

The Special was so caught up in reconciling with his estranged father, he nearly forgot about the two Jedi in the room. Both he and Business turned to find Luke and Anakin watching them with relieved smiles. Quickly, the two stood at attention--Emmet rocking on his heels awkwardly, "Uh...thanks guys. Really. For everything."

               

Anakin nodded, "You're very welcome. If you seek any more guidance, you know where we are."

               

"Have a safe trip home", Luke gave a bow, "May the Force be with you."

               

The construction worker didn't know if there was a special phrase he had to say back, so he settled for a wave, "Um...you too!"

               

Not wanting to overstay their welcome, the odd duo made a quick, but quiet exit. The two Jedi watched them go--both confident that the ex-villain and the Special could work through their pain together. Only after they left did the former Sith pat the younger man on the shoulder, "Well done, son."

               

Since they were alone, the blonde dropped formality, "Thanks, Dad."

               

There came a pause...and then Anakin spied all the prepared lunches from earlier still lining the table, and asked, "So...you made me a sandwich too, right?"

               

Luke just put his head in his hand and sighed.

               

Outside, Emmet and Business made the semi-short trip back to the spaceship at a steady pace, but slow enough to contemplate everything that had transpired in that tiny room. Both of them had come to Endor thinking they were just going to get a few pointers--never expecting to come away having learned a life lesson and gained a new family member. While they knew this awkwardness between them was far from over, they were now ready to face it together, as attested by the way they walked side by side...perhaps a bit closer than they did when they arrived.

               

"So, um..." the president finally broke the silence, "...about what happened back there, I..."

               

The Special stopped him before either of them could become more embarrassed, "I think we're gonna' be okay."

               

Not wanting to jinx the moment, the two shared a smirk and left it at that.

               

...until they were stopped dead in their tracks upon coming up to their shuttlecraft to find Benny tied up and swinging from a tree, upside down. A group of Ewoks circled just beneath him; poking him with sticks like a birthday piñata. All the while, the spaceman greeted his friends as if nothing were amiss, "Hey guys!"

               

Thankfully, the astronaut appeared relatively unharmed. That didn't stop the construction worker from worrying, "You okay?!"

               

"Yeah, just hanging out!" Benny reassured with a grin, "I think they like me!"

               

That certainly remained to be seen, to which Business rolled his eyes. Emmet, meanwhile, showed a bit more initiative, and climbed up on an overturned log; having to stretch until he was just high enough to work at the knots and untie his friend.

               

But he became distracted by a gaggle of shouting; in particular when he heard someone distinctly yell, "HEY!!"

               

The Special glanced over at the commotion growing in volume as it came closer. Off in the distance, Luke was running out of his house--yelling after two people who were sprinting towards them...some guy sporting a vest, brown hair, and a blaster at the hip...and some grizzly bear looking creature...

               

And all at once, Emmet's heart froze when he recognized the two figures...and they did NOT look happy.

               

"Han! Chewbacca!" Luke called out in vain, "What are you doing?!"

               

"Stay outta' this, kid!" the man snapped--pointing at the helpless master builders, "Those are the punks who stole our hyperdrive!"

               

HIs furry companion let out a gurgle-roar; murder in his eyes. Not wanting to be on the wrong end of that blaster, Emmet frantically untied the rope. So fast was he that Benny had no time to remember his anti-gravity abilities and fell flat on his face. But he was yanked to his feet just as the first shots rang out, and just as Business raised a unibrow, "What's going on?"

               

The Special pushed on his back--urging him to flee, "Uh, we'll tell ya' on the way home!"

               

But the president's confusion couldn't be cured, even as he ducked a few laser blasts, "Who're THOSE guys?"

               

"We'll tell ya' later! It'll be, um...a great father/son bonding story!" Emmet pulled him by the arm, "Now RUN!"

               

With that last warning, the trio hightailed it to the spaceship--both Han Solo and Chewbacca on their heels; cursing and shooting, with Luke bringing up the rear, imploring them to stop.

               

And somewhere in the spirit realm, a reformed Sith Lord was watching it all and laughing.

 

**To be continued...**


	26. Family Business Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business makes the ultimate sacrifice to save Emmet when the Duplonians attack....but is there more to the aliens than meets the eye?

Even with all the chaos erupting around him, the only thing Emmet kept harkening back to was his conversation with Luke Skywalker. "I'm happy just being a plain old construction worker", he said, "Becoming a master builder was enough."

               

But now, as he flung a wrecking ball at a group of beings from another galaxy, he lamented that perhaps he should've taken up that Jedi training after all.

               

He wasn't expecting the Duplonians to invade AGAIN. No one was--not this soon. Shouldn't those monsters have learned to leave Earth alone after the disaster that happened at the moon base? Apparently not, for so sudden was the attack, that everyone couldn't help but stare in wonder, then horror, as dozens of rainbow colored flying saucers descended from the sky and started shooting up the place. Thankfully, Emmet and his friends had been enjoying a day out on the town together when everything went to pot. So before the first emergency siren even sounded, they unexpectedly became the first responders to the disaster.

               

And thus was how the construction worker found himself racing through the heart of Bricksburg-- piloting a giant robot he assembled on-the-fly from some blown up cars. With every corner he turned, and every alien he ran into, he had to constantly resist the urge to stop and stare at the destruction. Whatever weapons the Duplonians had, it was like nothing the master builders had encountered before in any of their previous scuffles. One shot from the UFO's cannons broke down their target into its basic matter blocks. Case in point, out of the corner of his eye, the Special caught a glimpse of a truck being blasted into multicolored smithereens-- dissolving like sand pouring out of a broken jar...then reshaping into a strange, warped sculpture only beings from another world would appreciate...or Unikitty.

               

And speaking of her, when he wasn't swatting at enemies like an all-star tennis player, Emmet spun around frantically; trying to locate his friends who had gotten separated back when the battle started. Every time he'd catch sight of one of them sprinting by, someone else crying out for help would divert his attention. But to his amazement, not everyone was running for their lives. In fact, more than a few citizens bravely took up arms-- building their own homemade weapons and gadgets, to the point that it wasn't uncommon to see the newly arrived Avengers and Justice League fighting alongside Larry the barista, and a mailman toting a parcel bazooka. Guess these people really took Wyldstyle's speech to heart, even after all that time.

               

The distant screech of an unearthly siren-- a sound akin to a dying whale--forced Emmet to stop yet again. Turning his eyes to the sky, the gut punching sight that met him made his heart drop to his stomach. The biggest aircraft he had ever seen in his life-- a flashing, glittering pie tin with tentacles slithering out of every hatch-- loomed over a massive expanse of the city; effectively blotting out the sun and fully prepared to strike. All the Special could do was swallow the lump in his throat. What chance did any of them have against such a colossal beast?!

               

The answer came in the form of two identical alarms blaring over the bombardment of screams and explosions. Their infamous sound was the only thing that could make the construction worker turn to find a pair of similar cars speeding towards him. One was a converted ambulance-- the other, a hearse, but their white paint jobs and anti-ghost symbols were unmistakable. Screeching to a halt, Emmet watched with a touch of relief as a four person team of Ghostbusters leapt out of each vehicle; one all-male-- the other all girls. Together, they joined the Special in staring up at the spaceship; mouths agape.

               

One of the 'Busters--a slightly balding man with the name tag 'Venkman', turned to his associate, "So, Egon...you got a plan?"

               

"Working on it", the bespectacled scientist fiddled with some kind of scanning device-- no doubt adjusting it to account for aliens rather than poltergeists, "That HAS to be the source of the other crafts."

               

But it appeared as though their female counterparts were formulating a plan already, by how they formed a football huddle and whispered to one another. A minute later, one of the women-- a blonde one wearing goggles, tapped Egon on the shoulder, "Hey space ace? You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

               

She motioned to her futuristic backpack and winked. The elder ghost hunters stared for a moment; getting the idea, but wondering if they were going crazy for agreeing to such a dangerous stunt. Apparently they were, by how they all nodded to her. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

               

Not a single word was spoken as the two teams stepped back until they formed an inverted 'V' shape. Charging up their packs-- weapons trained on the descending spacecraft, the more portly gentleman labeled 'Stantz' braced for what was coming, "Ready fellas?"

               

Everyone looked everything BUT ready. Nonetheless, resigned to what they had to do, Egon and the blonde lady (labeled 'Holtzman'), yelled simultaneously, "CROSS THE STREAMS!"

               

On that desperate signal, the group of eight Ghostbusters all unleashed a torrent of fluorescent lightning bolts from their wands. In such close proximity, the slithering proton beams easily crisscrossed each other-- forming a single massive growing energy that all but rivaled the sun in brightness; forcing Emmet to have to shut his eyes and steady himself against the deafening BOOM that followed. Only when the light died down enough (and their teeth stopped chattering from the vibration of the shockwave) did everyone finally dare to glance if their attack did any damage.

               

No such luck. The mothership didn't even have a dent.

               

Holtzman's face fell, "Who ya' gonna' call?"

               

"Somebody else..." Venkman finished with a defeated mumble.

               

The construction worker suppressed a fresh headache coming on, "Could this day get any worse?"

               

As if on cue, an intimidating cannon the size of a tractor-trailer unfolded itself from the ship and took aim at the motley crew of defenders. The Special nearly cursed himself, "Me and my big mouth."

               

The words didn't even fully leave his lips before the saucer fired. The Ghostbusters all hit the dirt and dove for cover, but Emmet wasn't fast enough; not with two tons of metal weighing him down. Just as he held up his arms to brace himself, the explosion hit him dead center-- ejecting him from his robot and blasting him backward with the force of a freight train. He remained airborne for what seemed like an eternity; head ringing and colors flashing by him, before blacking out entirely...

               

...he woke up to a spinning, hazy mess, and someone calling his name. Gathering himself, the construction worker forced himself to consciousness; a pair of arms steadying him. Only then did he realize he was actually being held...by a very familiar figure...wearing an outfit he thought he'd never see again...

               

The president was staring down at him, in full costume-- horned helmet and all...but his worried (almost fatherly) expression painted a different picture, "Emmet! Are you all right?!"

               

The Special would be if the ex-villain stopped urgently shaking him by the shoulders. He managed to mutter out in disbelief, "...Lord Business?"

               

The politician winced for all of a second, "Close. I am now.." His chest puffed out for dramatic effect, "...the GOOD Lord Business!"

               

Off to the side, someone groaned, "You really gotta' work on that new name..."

               

The all too comforting sound of his girlfriend's voice made Emmet light up, "Lucy!"

               

The president finally lowered him to the ground, to which the construction worker was met with the relieving sight of all his missing friends gathered around-- shaken up, but relatively unharmed. Batman was reloading his grapple gun; Metalbeard busied himself with sharpening his trusty sword against his robotic leg, and Good Cop focused on nursing a wound on Unikitty's head. Meanwhile, Lucy wasted no time in engulfing her boyfriend in a loving hug-- pecking him on the cheek as he asked, "What happened?"

               

Benny flew circles around the couple in a hyper excitement, "Your robot exploded and you were flying in the air!"

               

He almost said it as if it were something really cool, making Emmet roll his eyes. He certainly remembered THAT. But why wasn't he a grease stain on the street?

               

The astronaut finished, "And then Business caught you! And it was awesome!"

               

Oh. So THAT was the cool part. Evidently, the feeling was mutual, for the president smirked, "I know, right? Hold your applause."

               

But the Special was still struggling to process it all. Not that he wasn't thankful for the lucky save, but something wasn't adding up. He stared at his once-foe, confused, "But..why are you here?"

               

Business blinked at him incredulously, as if he were asked why the sky was blue, "Whadda' mean WHY? To help you guys! This is my town too, ya' know."

               

The construction worker wasn't the only one weirded out by this strange turn of events. The master builders all stared at their former enemy-- never imagining they'd one day be standing back to back with Lord Business, saving the world. Odd how so many things could change in less than a year...

               

...but there was bigger fish to fry, and they had no more time to waste on awkward reunions. Emmet waved to the costumed politician, "Uh, thanks. Welcome to the team."

               

The way Business nodded and smiled, it was clear those simple words touched him in more ways than one...but he soon turned grim again and folded his arms, "So, anyone wanna' tell me why Duplos are invading MY city? AGAIN?"

               

Lucy was just as morbidly curious, "Can't these guys take the hint they're not wanted here?"

               

Benny went pale as a sudden thought occurred to him, "Maybe they found out about what happened at the moon base and want revenge?"

               

A flurry of screams interrupted him, and the team swiveled at the noise; gasping when they saw dozens of groups of Duplonians teleporting down from the mother ship. Each one carried a weapon the builders had never seen before-- a device that was no more than a row of blocks that came to a point to make a handle. Something that looked more like a child's rendition of a gun, rather than anything menacing...

               

...that is, until the aliens took aim at a few frightened onlookers and zapped them with a sparkly, golden light beam. Everyone stood in wide-eyed horror at their enemy stepping up their aggression and making their victims drop like flies. In answer to Benny's question, Emmet muttered, "I'm gonna' say 'yes'..."

               

"In that case", the president cracked his neck; ready to give himself a long-awaited workout, "Let's give these creeps the old Bricksburg welcome."

               

There was no argument there. The second the team took up their best fighting stances, Business gave the first command that anyone absolutely agreed with, "CHARGE!"

               

With that, the master builders broke into an angry sprint-- leaping for the incoming forces that took pot shots at them, but were too slow to land a hit. With the aid of his jet pack, Benny weaved in and out of the beams like an airborne ice skater; flying high in the sky to distract the creatures and draw their fire. At the same time, Metalbeard whipped out his sword and sliced through his attackers like butter. Bulky and clunky was he? Yes. Un-agile? Far from it.

               

But just like back on the moon base, the Duplonians easily reformed themselves as one would mold modeling clay, and just kept on advancing as if fatigue were a concept they had no knowledge of. Unikitty poured all her energy into firing a steady stream of rainbow magic from her horn; pushing the aliens back for a few precious seconds, long enough to shout, "This isn't working!"

               

Batman didn't need a reminder, as he flung batarangs around to no avail, "We need a plan!"

               

"What we NEED is more firepower!" Business yelled over the sounds of battle. The extra strength and stamina his old suit gave him brought him comfort, but he dearly wished he still had his micromanagers right about then. Instead, all he could do was use the height his boots gave him to spin around and survey the action-- deciding where he could be the most useful.

               

His eyes came to rest on a gang of Duplos closing in on Lucy and Good Cop-- effectively cornering them. But apparently, the aliens weren't expecting such unassuming characters to fight back, as they were caught off guard by the duo delivering a flurry of judo moves and roundhouse kicks. But so wrapped up were they in slyly trying to one up each other on hit counts, they failed to notice a new crop of enemies jumping from their hovercrafts, ready to pounce.

               

Quickly, Business leapt into action; stepping over the two until he was between them and the aliens coming in for a landing. Faster than an eye blink, a torrent of flame erupted from the horns on his helmet like a volcano--sending the Duplos either swerving off to safety, or backwards, screaming. All the while, he remembered the PR meeting he had with the master builders a while back, and counted himself lucky that he DIDN'T get rid of the fire feature on his suit just yet.

               

Lucy blinked up at her rescuer in a mix of being thankful, but also thrown at not knowing his helmet could do that-- not for real, anyway. The president seemed to read her mind and raised his unibrow, "What? You thought the crown was just for show?"

               

"Heads up!"

               

At the call, the politician reacted on instinct and ducked. Good thing too, for a Duplonian suddenly dropped from the sky; landing directly in front of him and hitting the pavement face first. Following the line of action, he found Bad Cop still pointing his smoking gun in his direction. The policeman stared at him for a beat-- mouth a thin line, as he wasn't certain how he felt about having saved his former boss.

               

...until Business spotted two more creatures running up behind the Cops-- prepared to ambush them while they weren't looking. With just a few strides, the president stepped past his former henchman and gave each of the Duplos a swift, football player kick with his massive boots-- the pair sent flying away, squealing.

               

Needless to say, the police chief was surprised at their ex-boss, who gave a smug smirk, "Even?"

               

Bad Cop grudgingly sighed, "Even."

               

Their awkward moment was broken by a yell, and they whipped around just in time to spot Lucy being pinned to the ground by a Duplonian. The creature let out a noise that sounded close to giggling, as if it were about to get into an innocent wrestling match than anything malicious. But it's wide grin just made the not-DJ kick and thrash all the harder.

               

Business and the Cops were ready to spring into action, until help arrived in the form of Emmet, who came racing in out of nowhere; toting a sledgehammer three times his size that he no doubt fashioned together on the fly. With just a single, mighty swing, the alien was sent packing, and the Special peppered his girlfriend with all manner of questions as he helped her to her feet-- making sure she was okay. All the while, GCBC provided him adequate cover; shaking their head at how far the normally bumbling hero had come in the butt kicking department.

               

...everyone was so distracted, no one noticed how open Emmet left himself for an attack...or that a single Duplonian stood just a few yards away-- unguarded-- a delightful glee in its eyes as it raised its blaster; taking aim at the construction worker.

               

Only Business, with the height his boots gave him, spotted the disaster about to happen, albeit too late; giving him less than a second to react.

               

He could either yell; hope in vain that the Special would hear, and watch his only son be vaporized...or he could do something else...

               

...so he did something else.

               

The whole world seemed to crank into slow motion as Emmet glanced up at the sizzling sound of a blaster being fired. He saw the flash, felt the heat; could do nothing but stand and face the impact...

               

...and it never came.

               

A red blur darted in front of him...there came an anguished cry...and the next thing he knew, Business was lying on the ground, ten feet away-- having been knocked out of both his helmet and boots after taking the shot.

               

So striking was the image, it took a moment for Emmet to recover...and then it clicked...

               

Business TOOK THE SHOT.

               

Everything else going on around him instantly dropped to the background as the construction worker sprinted over to where the president lay in a crumpled heap-- moaning in agony. The Special's heart threatened to burst from his chest as he gave his savior a cursory glance. Amazingly, Business' clothes weren't even ruined-- probably some weird effect from the blast. But he was certainly hurt, and barely responsive, to which the younger man held the elder one's head in his hands; shaking like a leaf, "Oh my gosh-oh my gosh- oh my gosh- no- no- no- no! Come on! Wake up!"

               

His friends were at his side in an instant-- equally stunned at what happened; more so for the fact that the president saved Emmet's life. Of all people, he was the LAST one they expected to be so selfless. But the construction worker barely noticed them gathering around. All he could focus on was Business, who managed to mumble out, "Emmet...are you okay...?"

               

"I'm fine, thanks to you!" Emmet suddenly flashed back to watching Vitruvius take his final breaths-- the scene so similar, he bit his lip as he shook off the memory, "But why would you do that?"

               

Even while struggling to stay awake, the president furrowed his brow; confused at a question of which the answer seemed obvious, "Whadda' mean 'why'? You're all I've got..." He smirked for a tiny second, "I can be heroic when I want to..."

               

Leave it to the politician to remain cocky, even while he was close to....

               

The Special refused to say the word. Not even when he recalled what Luke told him...

_"He sacrificed himself to save me from the Emperor. By doing so, he was brought back to the Light Side of the Force."_

No-no- no! Business was already on the Light Side! He didn't have to do this! Emmet wasn't about to lose another dad-- not this soon! It had only been a week since they found out about each other. There was still so much for them to learn! So much to do! There HAD to be a way to save him!

               

But the president resolved himself to his fate. Perhaps this was his ultimate punishment for all the pain he caused. At least he'd go out having done ONE good thing. Nonetheless, he frowned, "M'sorry I couldn't help ya' much...nothing I do is ever good enough."

               

Fighting back tears, the Special held his hand-- forcing a smile, "You DID do good. Trust me, it was enough. MORE than enough."

               

Business seemed satisfied with that answer and softly smiled...

               

...and then his eyes slid closed.

               

Emmet blinked disbelievingly, "Business...?" He shook the man's shoulder, "Sirius...?"

               

His voice cracked, "...Dad."

               

But he knew the president wasn't going to answer...he was gone.

               

Never in a million years did the master builders believe the ex-villain's reign would end like this. Everyone shook their heads at the sight-- some disappointed; others truly upset--Emmet most of all, who finally let the tears fall. Things were going so right...why did it all have to go so wrong? If only he had been paying better attention, this wouldn't have happened. It just wasn't fair...

               

Despite her reservations, Lucy couldn't deny that what Business did was nothing short of courageous. She squeezed her boyfriend's trembling shoulder; trying to comfort him as best she could, "I'm so sorry..."

               

But whatever other soothing words she could think of was cut off by the chilling sounds of the hovering mothership slowing to a stop. The builders watched helplessly as a single teleportation beam shot down from the craft. Moments later, the group of Duplonians that rushed to greet the new arrival parted ways to allow a much taller one to come through. Unlike the others, this one was of a much slimmer build-- its skin (or short fur-- it was hard to tell) a solid gold. Sporting a pointy, shiny, silver crown, and a billowing red cape, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that this was the Duplo leader.

               

He approached the master builders at a casual pace; head held high without an ounce of trepidation or care at interrupting his enemies' mourning. He stopped just a few feet away-- far enough to give the group some space, but close enough for his set of doe-like eyes to lock on the prone president. After a moment's consideration, he finally spoke; voice akin to a childlike babble-- face unreadable, "We captured the flag. The game's over."

               

By the tone, everyone corrected themselves. This was the Duplonian QUEEN.

               

Well, king, queen, governor, or whatever the aliens called it, the builders weren't about to bow to her anytime soon. They faced all manner of enemies and insurmountable odds before; they weren't about to give up now. Especially not after their leader paid the ultimate price in trying to save them.

               

Speaking of...

               

Before the extraterrestrial empress could make a move, Emmet suddenly rose to his feet...and to his friends' shock, he marched forward-- leaving his father's body behind as he made a beeline for their enemy; a grim anger in his eyes.

               

"Emmet!" Benny cried out, "What are you doing?!"

               

The construction worker was a man on a mission. Without turning, he spat, "Something I should've done a long time ago."

               

The alien queen stood a good five head sizes taller than everyone, even Metalbeard. But the Special strode right up to her and stared her down-- glaring with all the fierceness of someone ready to commit murder. To see the normally bumbling hero becomes so cold and serious and FURIOUS was downright unsettling to all who were present. He had definitely come far since the day he fell down a hole and accidentally changed the world. Not knowing what was about to happen, the builders all braced themselves, expecting disaster...

               

...and then Emmet (not for the first time) surprised them all when he said, "...why?"

               

The giant Duplonian blinked its confusion; repeating the question, "Why?"

               

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Emmet poured out all his frustration into every shouted word, "We didn't do anything to hurt you! We didn't even KNOW about you until you came here and started messing everything up!" His eyes were close to tears as he begged for an explanation, "Why are you always attacking us?! WHY?!"

               

Everyone, both builder and alien, froze at his outburst-- not expecting the sudden interrogation. The Duplonians were clearly never questioned, and the master builders honestly never thought to stop and ask their invaders for their motives. Then again, that's kind of hard to do when one's being shot at.

               

And THEN, in another unexpected turn, the queen, rather than be reasonably angry at a lesser being speaking out against her, simply tilted her head-- visibly puzzled, "Attack? Duplos don't attack."

               

The Special eyed his adversary suspiciously, "You mean, you're not gonna' attack us now?"

               

The alien shook her head, but whether it was to say he was right or wrong was unclear. Instead, she repeated, "Duplos don't attack."

               

Now Emmet (and his captivated audience) was thoroughly confused, "What? What do you mean? Of course you do! You have since you got here!"

               

"Duplos don't attack", the queen insisted...and then grinned, "Duplos have fun!"

               

"F-FUN?!"

               

The Duplonian leader responded to everyone's collective outcry with a wide, earnest smile, akin to a toddler describing their first day at school, "We played a game. And it was lots of fun! But now the game's over." She put her hands on her hips, "And since we won, we get to pick what we play next!"

               

Emmet remained open mouthed for a solid ten seconds. This creature was talking as if he knew what was going on. But he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Okay, um... I'm clearly missing something here. You're telling me this is all a GAME to you?"

               

The alien nodded as though such a thing should've been common knowledge. At last, Lucy came to stand next to her boyfriend; making it clear how fed up she and everyone else was, "Then why don't you take your sick game and go home?!"

               

A shake of the head told them it wouldn't be happening, "We don't have a home."

               

Emmet blinked, "Say what?"

               

"Duplo used to be our home. Then our home went BOOM!" the queen waved her arms in the air for emphasis. She gave no further detail, but by her sorrowful tone afterword, something terrible must've happened, "So now we find a new home..."

               

Her puppy dog pout was almost sympathetic. Almost. But Lucy was more put off than anything else at the weird turn the conversation took. Heck, she was floored they were having a conversation to begin with. She tried to put the pieces together, "So...all this time, you were looking for a place to live?"

               

The alien leader nodded; excitedly explaining, "Your planet has builders, like us! Duplos LOVE building!" Picking up a nearby discarded bicycle, she continued, "And we love smashing! Smash things down and make new stuff!" While she spoke, she crumpled up the steel frame like one would with putty-- effectively proving her deceptive physical strength; molding it until it became a lovely, silver scepter for her to swing around like the royalty she was. She smiled broadly, "Smashing's FUN!"

               

To say the master builders were utterly dumbfounded would be the understatement of the year. This entire conflict was all just a misunderstanding?! Apparently, in Duplonian culture, fighting and destroying stuff was their version of playing. When the queen said it was all a game, she wasn't speaking menacingly, but rather, literally. These aliens were honestly just trying to have fun, and thought everyone was in on the joke.

               

Well, uninformed as they were, that didn't change the fact that they caused a serious tragedy. Emmet told him as much, "Well, it ISN'T fun when you hurt people!" He pointed at the prone and lifeless Business, tearing up, "You killed our president!"

               

The queen was taken aback at his accusation and gasped, "Oh no! Duplos don't kill! Duplos can't be killed. Killing is BAD."

               

"Then why did you...?!" the Special started.

               

But the alien leader interrupted with yet another bombshell, "Your Prez-e-dent is sleeping."

               

Everyone collectively yelled, "What?!"

               

"Our guns don't kill", the queen explained in a matter-of-fact tone, "Just make you go to sleep."

               

So flabbergasted was the group of builders, they almost didn't notice the painful groan that arose at that moment. All at once, they turned on their heels, and yet again, had their mouths fall open at the most incredible sight...

               

Business was waking up, and most certainly NOT pushing up daisies.

               

"See?" the Duplonian smiled, "Naptime's over."

               

Emmet was off and running in an instant-- rushing to the president's side and gently helping him to sit up. So overjoyed was he at this miraculous turn of events, he all but shouted, "Business! You're alive! Are you okay?!"

               

That was to be determined, although anything was better than the alternative. The politician bit back a wave of nausea, "Yeah...just a headache..." He then seemed to remember what happened; looked down at himself, and said flatly, "Oh hey, I'm not dead."

               

The construction worker nearly cried tears of joy, but settled for hugging the president around the neck--thanking the Man Upstairs for such a merciful stroke of luck. All the while, his friends collectively sighed in relief; briefly happy to have avoided at least one tragedy today.

               

But they weren't completely out of the woods yet. Upon his eyes falling on the regal form of the Duplonian queen, Business raised his unibrow, "So, uh...did I miss anything?" He gave the Special a pointed glance, "Please tell me no one kissed me."

               

The younger man nearly chuckled; wondering how to explain, "Um...turns out our 'invaders' were just looking for someone to play with."

               

Even saying it aloud, he couldn't quite believe it. The politician almost didn't either, if it wasn't for the Duplonians not blowing up everything in the vicinity at the moment. He winced as he tried to get up, "They sure as heck play rough..."

               

THAT was an understatement. The construction worker helped the older man to his feet; abandoning the long cape with the already discarded boots and helmet. Together, the odd pair walked up to the queen, who watched them with a growing curiosity. And she wasn't alone, for everyone-- builder and alien alike, stood tensely; wondering what was about to happen.

               

His expression far more empathetic that it was earlier, Emmet calmly explained, "Listen...it was wrong for us to not talk to you first...but there's been a mistake. Maybe things are different where you come from, but...around here, your version of 'fun' isn't our version of 'fun'. " He shook his head, "You can't just assume everyone's gonna' act the same way you do. What you're doing is really hurting us."

               

"He's right...because I did the same thing once..." the ex-villain jumped in-- speaking from experience, "I just assumed my way was better, instead of listening to the people I wanted to help." He shrugged, "If you wanted to be friends, all you had to do was ask."

               

And then suddenly, an image as clear as day sprung from his memory...a picture of the Special...of his son...bravely talking to him even while the entire world was ending...and out loud, he spoke the words that changed his life.

               

"You...don't have to be the bad guy."

               

There came an unnerving silence as the queen considered their words; her face unreadable. Everyone held their breath...

               

...and then, she turned to address her subjects-- voice bellowing out so as to be heard for a mile, "All Duplos! Everybody stop! Duplos did a bad thing! The game's no fun anymore! Time for a timeout!"

               

Immediately, like one would rewind an old tape, all the aliens in the area ceased what they were doing-- their loyalty unquestioning. They then either retreated back to their awaiting ships, or gathered around their leader, waiting for directions. Said queen then faced the master builders and gave an apologetic bow, "We're sorry for breaking your stuff. Duplos will fix it."

               

"Uh, no worries. We're kinda' used to it..." Emmet weakly chuckled, then added in on a hopeful note, "And...maybe we can find a place for you to stay?"

               

The queen smiled in, what the gang would later learn, what was to be her happiest moment in ages, "Duplos would like that!" She extended a paw-like hand, "Friends?"

               

"Friends", the politician took her enormous hand in his and shook it; turning diplomatic, "My name's President Sirius Business."

               

The master builders all raised their brows at the usage of his first name-- something none of them had ever heard. Only a nudge from Benny made Lucy and Batman not crack up. Unaware of the silliness, the alien queen remained just as formal, "I am Princess Lee-goo, of the planet Duplo."

               

Okay, scratch that twice. She was a PRINCESS. And that one word was all Unikitty needed to jump up with excitement, "Ooh! I'm a princess too! What's your kingdom like?"

               

And from that point on, the whole street slowly, but surely, became an epicenter of conversation as both the master builders and groups of braver, curious citizens, started talking to the Duplonians--comparing their interests, their cultures, and just all around getting to know each other. From Surfer Dave learning new moves to try out on the beach, to barista Larry explaining what a doughnut was, the mood was so friendly, it was hard to imagine they were all fighting tooth and nail just a few minutes ago.

               

Emmet watched the miraculous turnaround from afar; happy to have brought about another happy ending. There were so many people celebrating, he almost didn't see both the Justice League and the Avengers walking up to him. He only took notice when Ironman came to the forefront. Recalling what happened at Batman's party all those months ago, the armored superhero looked nothing short of sheepish as he replied, "I take back everything I said about ya' kid. Anyone who can stop an invasion with a few words is cool by me."

               

Practically all of the Special's body turned pink at the compliment. Satisfied that he properly apologized, both Ironman and the superheroes broke up-- more than likely off to do damage control. Lucy took the moment to lean in and muttered to her boyfriend; still skeptical, "So, you really think this can work out?"

               

As she spoke, Emmet spotted Benny among the crowd chatting it up with the aliens-- one of which he recognized as the ones they confronted on the moon base. No doubt the Duplos were just as lonesome like the astronaut was once. And by the looks of it, Benny was ecstatic to talk to someone who understood science as much as him.

               

The construction worker smiled with confidence, "The Duplos are pretty weird...but I'm sure they think we're weird too. And I think if we can accept a place like Cloud Coo-Coo Land, I'm sure the Duplonians'll fit in too."

               

Once again amazed at his thoughtfulness, Lucy kissed him on the cheek.

               

...and whether it was genuine sympathy or just the heat of the moment, the not-DJ couldn't tell...but to the shock of everyone watching, she then patted Business on the back, "Nice work, Prez. There's hope for you, yet."

               

There was no denying that the day could've turned out far differently if it hadn't been for the ex-villain's selfless action. Metalbeard gave a half salute; also wanting to give credit where it was due, "Aye, ye' done good, lad."

               

The politician's jaw dropped at their outright acceptance of him. Turned out his sacrifice and little speech to the aliens could work wonders in convincing the master builders, at last, that he was a changed man. The only thing that assured him this all wasn't some fever dream brought on by the afterlife was when Emmet pulled him into a hug-- his voice a grateful whisper, "Thanks, Dad..."

               

Those two words made Business freeze a moment..and then he returned the embrace-- his heart bursting with a true happiness he hadn't felt in years.

               

"...you're welcome, son."

 

[Chapter Art](http://kartoon12.deviantart.com/art/Shattered-Hearts-677861900)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Congratulations. You've just gotten through the longest chapter in the story. A few people have tried diving into Business' past, so I hoped you liked my take on it. I tried to approach it logically, with a slow build up to his fall from grace. It was rather a series and combo of events, his circumstances, and upbringing that turned him into what he is versus just one tragic event that would turn him bad. (On the funny side, I thought "These Boots are Made for Walking" so fit Busy to a "T".) Also, I had thought of Busy's backstory before adding the Star Wars meeting to the mix. It was by coincidence that their stories were really similar. Funny how stuff can work out perfectly like that.
> 
> It would be near impossible to name all the references strewn about, but I tried my best to allude to events and lines from the movie, but under a different context. As for Anne, she's completely my own creation. For reference, I based her alot off of Kaylee from "Firefly". I'd imagine her voice to sound the same too. Ironic that the thing Busy and Anne made together is the same thing that pulled them apart...and also, everyone always makes the Duplos the bad guys, so I wanted to do something different and have them turn out to be good (if just a bit misunderstood). I think this fits well into the overall "forgiveness and acceptance" theme of the movie.
> 
> Coming up next: Batman's worst foes break out of prison to finish their earlier scheme that was thwarted by the master builders...and Lord Business is quick to join them! Has temptation brought the President back into villainy? Or is there a much sneakier plot going on?


	27. Reform or Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman's worst foes break out of prison to finish their earlier scheme that was thwarted by the master builders...and Lord Business is quick to join them! Has temptation brought the President back into villainy? Or is there a much sneakier plot going on?

For how long Business had been in office, it was unanimously agreed that the past three months had been the most productive, most positive highlight of his presidency.

 

In the time since the Duplonian peace treaty, the politician worked with both Unikitty and Benny to have an area sanctioned off; somewhere visible above Cloud Coo-Coo Land, but a bit in between Earth and the moon--a place where their new alien friends could begin construction of a new realm to settle in and live in peace. Both extraterrestrial and master builder agreed to the name "Duplonia".

 

For the first few weeks, the Duplos kept mostly to themselves; concentrating all their efforts on simply getting the realm built with some odd combination of alien science and magic few could begin to understand. But eventually, Princess Lee-Goo began appearing more often as a sign of good faith-- making some close friends besides Emmet's team of "core" master builders; mainly in the space realm. To apologize for their earlier misunderstanding, she ordered to have her people help to build a new moon base to replace the destroyed one. Benny, in particular, was more than excited to talk to the Duplonian engineers about spaceships and such-- getting his long-awaited chance to pilot a flying saucer.

 

As for President Business, he sent some Octan employees, as well as a few master builders, to enact a "foreign exchange" of sorts with the Duplos to learn more about one another. The whole negotiation was made smoother by the fact that the Princess, for some strange reason, had taken a shine to him. She was constantly mispronouncing his name as "Cyrus" or "See-i-rus", and after the tenth time of trying, he gave up on correcting her. But he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He had finally found someone he had no past with and could start fresh...though few friendships stories began with the words "it all started when I got shot."

 

And in light of all this progress, Business slowly noticed the change in attitude everyone held towards him. People no longer gave him nervous glances or second-guessed him. When the newscasters spoke of him, it was to report a meeting he went to and not to drudge up dirt on him. On the few occasions he had to have a sit down with the master builders, he received the customary odd or indifferent glance, but otherwise, they weren't reaching for their pitchforks and torches.

 

It was an epiphany. He was FINALLY in a favorable light again. And he didn't have to be mean to get what he wanted.

 

Granted, there WERE a few moments where he missed the thrill and sense of power he got from intimidating someone...but anytime the urge poked at him, he quickly suppressed it and reminded himself of what that path led to. He had a good thing going-- he wasn't about to ruin it. Especially now that he was making progress instead of fixing old problems, he had more time to spend with Emmet and get to know the son he never knew. And in having lunches with him and being taken to fun places around town, the president realized just how disconnected he became to his own city in being locked in an office tower constantly. He was more than glad to start living again, and to share it all with Emmet. He was finally, truly happy.

 

He wasn't going to let the past haunt him again.

.

.

.

 

The only thing that could be heard in the office was the sound of a pen scribbling away at a pile of documents. Business sat in a calm quiet--completely focused on the task at hand. He had spent the better part of the day undisturbed; working his way through a large stack of reports. While the task was nothing new, the additions to his desk decorations made him all the more motivated to try and finish quickly. Time and again, he'd cast glances at the two photos just inches away from him; the long since dusted off picture of him and Anne together...and the more recent snapshot of Emmet, taken at one of their last outings. Which, speaking of, the president had promised the construction worker he'd meet up with him tomorrow to see the new Johnny Thunder movie. All the more reason to want to free up his schedule as much as possible.

 

He smiled to himself...how long had it been since he took time out of his schedule to have fun? On a regular basis, that is? TOO long...

 

With that thought in mind, he buzzed for his secretary, "Claire, can you see if those status updates on Duplonia came in yet?"

 

He waited a good couple seconds...but received no answer.

 

Well that was odd. Maybe the message didn't go through? He hit the comm button and tried again, "Miss Dearing, are you there?"

 

There came another long silence...and then a heavy Brooklyn accent that most certainly was NOT Claire's chimed through the speaker, "Sorry Mistah P, looks like your lil' red head went on a coffee break!"

 

Business had just enough time to raise his unibrow at the strange voice...before the doors to his office burst open in a dramatic fashion not unlike what he himself used to do back during his days of villainy. Faster than the eye could register, there came a rush of cold air, coupled with, what looked like, plant vines snaking their way across the floor and up the walls like unchecked moss on a time lapse-- topped off with explosions of colorful streamers and smoke bombs. The sudden cavalcade of chaos was so startling, the president had to shield his eyes...

 

...and when the mess finally cleared, he found himself facing the likes of none other than Lex Luthor, Poison Ivy, The Penguin, Catwoman, and Mr. Freeze. The swarm of costumed characters came swaggering in as if they owned the place-- side eyeing the politician as if waiting for the customary stunned reaction.

 

But Business was far from an ordinary target. He knew better than to let his internal surprise slip out, and remained seated at his desk. Keeping a calm facade, he spoke as though any normal client had come in, "You know, you could've made an appointment first."

 

"Oh, now where's the fun in that?" a new voice called out with a laugh in his tone, "It would've spoiled the surprise."

 

The group then parted ways to allow yet another "visitor" to come in...TWO of them, actually. From the pale white skin, to the green hair, to the red lips forever curled up in a devilish, twisted grin, Business didn't have to think twice to know who he was dealing with. If most of Batman's rogues gallery was here, leave it to the Joker and his jester-themed henchwoman, Harley Quinn, to not be far behind. The pair moseyed right up to the president's desk; smiling as if they were meeting an old college roommate.

 

The politician, on the other hand, kept his poker face; sighing, "I take it you have my secretary?"

 

The killer clown gave a single nod to Harley, who had a dazed and frightened Claire hoisted over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. With joyful glee, the henchgirl threw Miss Dearing into the guest chair, who had been bound and gagged with party streamers. Business gave her a cursory glance, and she seemed relatively unharmed. But he didn't make a move to help untie her-- not yet. All his focus remained on the Joker, and he carefully watched the Clown Prince of Crime as he gave the office a once over; noting the lack of relics and torture traps that were rumored to him through the less than savory grapevine.

 

"I see you've redecorated too..." the evil clown smirked even as he dished out insults, "I don't like it."

 

To help add his own brand of home decor, he whipped out a marker from his coat pocket and began doodling a mustache on one of the many paintings on the wall. During which, he kept on babbling, "Then again, I don't suppose it's because you've been...distracted by other things. Someone's been a Busy Bee lately, hasn't he?"

 

The president glared-- wondering what the maniac was alluding to or how much he really knew about him...that, and only two people were allowed to use that nickname with him...and neither of them were obviously there. He kept his anger at being intruded upon as subdued as possible, "What do you want?"

 

By then, the painting had gained a goatee, glasses, and top hat. The Joker swiveled on his heel; feigning hurt, "What makes you think I want something? A guy can't drop in on an old associate?"

 

He may have been an ex-villain, but Business was certainly NOT this clown's friend, and he drove the point home by flashing the hairy eyeball.

 

Luthor appeared just as fed up with his unwanted partner's goofing around. With a confidence that came from dealing with this green haired madman before, he pushed the Joker aside, "Why don't *I* do the talking?" Then, through clenched teeth, he added, "Remember, you paste-faced clown, this is MY operation."

 

Said evil jester just cheekily grinned, "Whatever makes you sleep at night, baldy."

 

One eye of Lex's was already twitching in aggravation. But before he could retort, the president interrupted, "Last time I heard, you were all still in prison."

 

Catwoman busied herself with filing her nails as she shot back, "Last time WE checked, you were still sporting horns and a cape, or are those days over with?"

 

"...what makes you think that?" the politician tensed ever so slightly, but kept up his poker face. A group like this didn't just assemble and bust in for no reason...

 

"Rumor has it you've gone soft", the Penguin cast their unwitting host a peculiar eye, "Had your grand plans foiled by a measly construction worker. Is it true?"

 

As the bird themed burglar spoke, the world leader pretended to dust off the picture frames on his desk, while turning them more so the group didn't see the "measly construction worker's" photo...and prayed they didn't come any closer.

 

"What I do is none of your business-- no pun intended", the president replied all too quickly, "Let's just say the plans changed."

 

His hasty response caused the gathering of villains to all side eye one another curiously. But rather than ask for the details, Lex seized the chance to speak, "Well then, I guess you won't be interested in THIS then..."

 

With those words, he pulled something out of his jacket and held it up in clear view. It appeared to be some kind of old scroll, not unlike the kind Metalbeard would carry around. Business remained unimpressed, "And I should care about a wrinkly piece of paper why?"

 

Luthor quirked a brow like a little kid playing the 'I know something you don't know' game, "Ah, it's what's ON the paper that matters."

 

The politician was through with this guessing game, "Great...well, I don't make deals unless I have all the facts. So either hand it over, or take your reunion party elsewhere."

 

"Smart man", Lex smirked.

 

Business returned the smile in kind, "And that's why I'm president and you're not."

 

The bald genius grit his teeth at the jab, but kept quiet and slapped the paper down on the desk. With a sigh, the world leader carefully unrolled the parchment and gave it a glance over...

 

...and then his eyes grew as big as saucers.

 

Lex easily caught his surprised expression and grinned, now knowing he had the politician on the hook, "Look familiar?"

 

Of course it looked familiar. How could the president mistake the picture? The scroll turned out to be a very old, worn and faded map-- of an earlier period in Gotham City's history. A few key landmarks that graced the city presently were drawn over the old spots in crayon for comparison-- one of which was the historical museum...

 

....and it was sitting on top of the last known depository of kragle.

 

He could hardly believe his eyes. All this time, a building was hiding, in plain sight, a rare and dangerous artifact that he was certain was completely destroyed when his T.A.K.O.S. weapon blew up. So many questions raced through his mind, and his heart threatened to burst from his chest...

 

But he forced himself to stay calm. He HAD to. He would never get the answers he needed if they knew how anxious he truly was. Putting on a mask of mild interest again, he asked, "Where did you get this?"

 

Poison Ivy rolled her eyes and petted her monstrous venus fly traps that were growing as restless as she was, "We didn't exactly pay for it if that's what you mean...or any of the other things we had to steal...AGAIN."

 

"To do what?" Business asked simply.

 

"Turns out the master builders had one more secret to hide...something we planned to exploit months ago", Lex explained; folding his arms as he groaned, "But Batman and a few of his...'friends' got in the way."

 

Joker's chest puffed out with pride as he added, "So, it took a clown to bust these bozos out of the slammer to try again. Because everyone deserves a second shot, right?"

 

"Well of course", the president didn't hide his sarcasm, nor was the irony of that statement lost on him.

 

Luthor tilted his head, "That includes YOU."

 

The politician was taken aback, "Me?"

 

"Oh, come on", the bald genius sighed, "You can drop the whole 'I'm reformed' act. Don't you think you've laid low long enough?"

 

So THAT'S what they thought of him. Business propped his feet on his desk; not wanting to give away any more than what was necessary, "I don't know. I was starting to get comfortable."

 

"Yes, well this is all tremendously boring. And one needs to strike while the iron's hot", the Joker motioned to his cold comrade, "No offense to the human popsicle...."

 

Mr. Freeze just shook his head at the lame joke-- continuing their sales pitch in a flat monotone, "We've gathered all the necessary materials to create a new super weapon. All that remains is the kragle. And since only you were in possession of it, your expertise is required."

 

The president had to speak his thoughts aloud to make sure he was hearing this all correctly, "So, you're rebuilding MY machine, and you need MY help to finish it?" He wasn't sure whether to be flattered or insulted to have his idea carbon copied.

 

"Can't deny it was a good plan", Catwoman smiled at the possibilities, "With a bit of tweaking, we can permanently freeze the police force and anyone who stands in our way."

 

Harley Quinn, who was busy teasing the still-tied up secretary, chimed in, "And since one of our team members suddenly left us, a position's been opened."

 

Ivy thought back on their earlier defeat at the hands of the master builders, "Yeah, what ABOUT Scarecrow?"

 

Joker waved away the notion, "He's still too busy being afraid of his own shadow. Forget him."

 

Luthor sighed-- wanting to get the conversation back on track. Leaning in, he stared the politician right in the eyes as he said, "Think about it. Your plans for conquest finally for fulfilled. No need to hide anymore." He rolled his eyes, "And honestly, do you REALLY think these people trust you?"

 

Business might as well have had his lingering fears put on a pedestal for all to see. For a long moment, he pondered the notion of what this group of villains was suggesting him to do. He had been making so much progress...but that sliver of doubt was ALWAYS on the back of his mind...how one small misstep could send everyone back into fearing and hating him again. Every warning bell in his brain told him not to do it.

 

...but as his gaze fell to the map to the kragle, he began to think...why wouldn't Emmet tell him about this? Perhaps he didn't know either...but then again, Business was holding such a good report with the master builders now...and they still didn't trust to tell him everything? Kind of understandable, but...what ELSE had they been keeping from him?

 

"So whaddya' say, Busy Bee?" Joker broke the silence, "Wanna' paint the town red with us? Show your true colors again?"

 

The president bit his lip-- having to think over just what his 'true colors' even were. Was he a good person who had once gone bad? Or a bad person pretending to be good? As awful as it sounded, he had to admit to himself he DID periodically miss the old days of 'Lord Business'...of having everything at his command. People obeying him without question-- the rush of having unlimited power...

 

...and then the photos of both Anne and Emmet bore into him like the angels of his conscience. Two sides playing internal tug-of-war with him as the rope...until one side finally claimed victory.

 

Business finally spoke as he glared at the group, "Just one thing...DON'T call me 'Busy Bee'..."

.

.

.

 

"I wonder what's taking him. Do you think he forgot?"

 

"Wouldn't surprise me. You know how he can get wrapped up in his work."

 

Lucy was neck deep in a videogame; getting a bit strained at her boyfriend's constant worried mumbles in the background. But he couldn't help it. He and his "dear old dad" were supposed to get together that day, with Business even going so far as to make most of the plans a day or two ago. (Surprising, considering it was usually the Special who had to coax him out.) But as the hours ticked by with no call or response, Emmet found himself pacing around his apartment-- growing increasingly worried. It wasn't like the president to be late or miss an appointment. Unheard of, actually.

 

"Maybe he's stuck in traffic", the construction worker thought aloud, "I wonder if I'd be bugging him if I called. Do you think he got sick?"

 

The only one who was being bugged was his girlfriend, who sighed, "Well staring at the phone all day isn't gonna' make it ring!"

 

But suddenly, as if on cue just to make a joke, the nearby phone began blaring off the hook.

 

The not-DJ's jaw hung open, "... I take that back."

 

Emmet was too excited to be weirded out by the coincidence. Mad dashing to the kitchen, he picked up the phone; fully expecting the president to be on the other end, "Hello?"

 

From across the room, Lucy casually listened in on his conversation; as one-sided as it might've been. Just a few seconds in and the Special deflated, "Oh, hey--what's up? I was just about to..."

 

But as time went by, the construction worker's face paled, and his voice steadily grew more alarmed, "...what? Whadda' ya' mean? Who? When?" He shook his head, "No way...no way! That's impossible! He wouldn't....! It's gotta' be a mistake!" Now shaking, he tried to take a breath, "...okay...okay, just....hang on! We're on our way!"

 

By then, Lucy had abandoned her game; confused as to what was going on and why her boyfriend was so upset. Just as he was hanging up the phone, she quirked an eyebrow, "Who was that?"

 

Emmet had his back to his girlfriend; his voice sounding distant as he braced himself against the counter, "It was Batman...we gotta' get the gang together. Something bad's happened...."

 

"What?" the action girl was perplexed, "Is Bats in trouble?"

 

The Special neither nodded or shook his head; becoming uncharacteristically tense as he tried to stay calm, "Remember all those bad guys we fought when Batman was sick?"

 

How could Lucy forget THAT fiasco? She simply nodded, to which he went on, "...they're back. Gotham City's in the middle of a crime spree...and..."

 

Emmet could barely finish the sentence. Biting his lip, he finally fully turned around-- looking close to tears.

 

"...he said that Business is with them."

.

.

.

 

_KABOOM!_

The ominous and unsettling ringing of alarms echoed across the evening sky line of Gotham City. It's long accustomed citizens knew all too well that should they ever hear those sounds, trouble wasn't far behind. Case in point, at the city's long-standing History Museum, what was left of its back entrance was going up in flames. And in the midst of the chaos, three figures who clearly didn't belong there slowly staggered out into the alley-- coughing on the smoke.

 

Poison Ivy berated her clownish cohort for her explosive choice of exit, "Oh, go ahead Harley--make more noise. We're only breaking and entering here!"

 

"Breaking and leaving, technically", the girlish jester scolded her friend, "And you're one to talk, Red-- I'm not the one who sicked her plans on those guards and made 'em squeal!"

 

"That's different", Ivy huffed, "We were being attacked."

 

Mr. Freeze nearly groaned, "Enough with your illogical arguing. It appears we have company."

 

The mad doctor pointed, to which his two female partners in crime followed his gaze. Another thing about Gotham City every citizen knew-- where there was trouble, Batman wasn't far behind either. True to form, the three villains found themselves facing the harsh scowl of the Caped Crusader. With his hands on his hips and cape blowing in the wind, he somehow managed to look cool and intimidating, even while standing on top of a dumpster. He narrowed his eyes at the group, "Is this a private party, or can anyone crash?"

 

The mistress of plants let out a sigh; remembering, quite clearly, a scene similar to this just a few months ago, "Is it REALLY you this time? Because I'd hate to waste my time on another imposter."

 

For a response, the Dark Knight unsheathed a batarang from his belt and whipped it at his enemies in the blink of an eye. Ivy just barely dodged in the nick of time, and could only meekly stare at the weapon now embedded in the wall behind her.

 

The cold scientist raised a brow, "I suppose that answers your question."

 

Harley Quinn remained unfazed, "Take a hike, Bats! You know you're outnumbered!"

 

The superhero nearly smirked, "Says who?"

 

In what could only be considered the best timing ever, the still-wailing museum alarm was joined by the sounds of police sirens; growing increasingly in volume as it got closer...until suddenly, an unfamiliar squad car rounded the corner and sped towards the odd collection of people-- screeching to a halt just a few feet away. Normally, such a thing would've caused the trio of bad guys to hardly bat an eyelash...

 

...until Good Cop/Bad Cop emerged from the driver's seat, followed closely by Lucy and Emmet, who each jumped out of the back passenger doors.

 

Bad wasted no time in whipping out his laser pistol and taking aim at the closest criminal, "Bricksburg police! Freeze!"

 

The mad scientist knew a cue when he heard it, "My pleasure."

 

In one, fluid motion, Mr. Freeze swiveled his own gun on the policemen and fired a steady stream of crystal blue energy. But Bad Cop's reflexes saved him. He pulled a backflip just in time, leaving everyone to stare at a patch of ice on the street.

 

"Huh", Harley turned to her cold companion, impressed, "Didn't know YOU could crack a pun."

 

Poison Ivy, on the other hand, was more interested in Emmet. Upon spotting her once-victim of her hypnotic spores, she flashed him a sultry sneer and a wink. But the Special was far from enamored. As he glared at her, he made a show of taking Lucy by the hand-- sending the message that he wasn't about to be duped again. In answer to his brush off, the redhead frowned and stuck her tongue out.

 

Batman interrupted their little 'reunion', "Took you guys long enough. Where's everyone else?"

 

"They're on their way right now", Lucy assured him.

 

While the Cops hardly doubted the skills of Unikitty, Metalbeard, or Benny, Bad lifted a brow, "Did we really need to call everyone? Looks to me like we outnumber 'em."

 

But just as Emmet was about to answer, a familiar voice suddenly cut him off-- one that spoke with utter contempt...

 

"Wrong as usual, you two-faced traitor!"

 

By then, the thick plume of smoke from the earlier explosion was beginning to creep into the street, and from behind the villainous trio-- from out of the darkness, an all too intimidating, tall, and imposing figure emerged. Instantly, the master builders froze...in particular, GCBC's breath caught in their throat, while Emmet's heart nearly stopped.

 

It was none other than Lord Business, in full costume-- fire spewing from his horned helmet in unpredictable bursts; face contorted in a sinister grimace the heroes thought they'd never see again...and never did they also think they'd ever see the relic that nearly destroyed them.

 

In the president's arms was a bottle of kragle.

 

The construction worker couldn't believe what he was seeing. So Batman WASN'T just seeing things when he made that call. And true, the president had to don the suit again when facing the Duplonians...but clearly he was NOT the 'Good Lord Business' at the moment. The only thing the Special could manage to mumble was a quiet, horrified, "No..."

 

Bad Cop, however, was far more vocal. His shocked surprise gave way to anger as he yelled, "Don't ye' dare call US a traitor!" He put a hand on his chest to indicate both him and his brother, "WE'RE not the ones holdin' the kragle!"

 

"Exactly", the horned politician pointed the relic at his former henchman-- eyes set in grim determination, "One false move and I'll make you the commemorative statue to your own funeral!"

 

The Cops grit their teeth-- loathing the day they ever gave their old boss a second chance. Lucy and Batman simultaneously shook their heads; both upset and disappointed, yet somehow, weren't entirely surprised, as though a small part of them still held out caution over Business' supposed reform and found her doubts confirmed.

 

But Emmet...a wave of pure devastation shot through him like a bucket of ice water. None of this made any sense. Why would the president...his dad...do this to him? He refused to believe it, and wished the terrible imagery away-- hoping he was just having a nightmare.

 

But when the sight of his once-friend holding the old super weapon DIDN'T go away, the Special had to hold back tears as he begged, "But...why? WHY?! You've been doing so much good! And helping so many people! Why are you doing this?! Has everything we've been through all been a lie?!"

 

When he didn't receive an answer, he cried out in desperation, "TELL ME!"

 

The president flinched at his screaming...and for just a millisecond, Emmet swore he saw the tiniest glimpse of guilt and regret flash across Business' face...

 

...but moments later, the villainous grin was back, and the horned tyrant chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint, but old habits die hard. And being bad is so much fun." He shrugged, "Plus, with all these villains running around, I wanted to TOWER over the competition. They gave me an OFFICE I couldn't refuse!"

 

Bad Cop was through with talking and took aim at the president; wanting to take the clear shot while they had the chance. But such was their anger, they nearly forgot who Business was related to, to which said construction worker rammed his shoulder into the Cops at the last second with a cry of, "NO!"

 

The laser pistol went off...and fired between the horns of the politician's helmet-- just barely missing him.

 

It was all the more distraction the rest of the villains needed to take full advantage of, and they spun on their heels; sprinting for the nearest escape. On instinct, Batman whipped out a batarang and flung it at the nearest criminal. But Harley Quinn proved herself faster and, from seemingly nowhere, unleashed her enormous sledgehammer and swung at the projectile like a baseball bat-- sending it spiraling back...and hitting Lucy square in the chest before she could react.

 

Stunned at his mistake, the Caped Crusader yelled out, "Lucy!"

 

Mr. Freeze knew full well a superhero's one weakness to protecting innocents who got caught in the crossfire. So upon watching the Dark Knight sprint over to help the not-DJ, he took aim at the unsuspecting duo and fired.

 

Thankfully for the heroes, Bad Cop WAS paying attention, and leapt in front of the pair-- shooting a steady stream from his own gun. For a good thirty seconds, the two laser beams--one ice, the other heat-- pushed against one another in a struggling reverse tug-of-war.

 

...that is, until the policeman took the safety off and unleashed his weapon's full power; overthrowing the ice beam and knocking the gun from the scientist's hands.

 

Only then did Bad allow himself to turn and glance at his friends to be certain they were all right. With a smug smirk, he asked, "Still think we're a big, dumb baby?"

 

Batman was hoping they would've forgotten that little incident with the baby carriage. Face flushing with embarrassment under the cowl, he muttered, "Working on it..."

 

But Lucy had a more pressing matter as she looked around, "Where's Emmet?"

 

The unaccounted for construction worker was quickly spotted by the trio-- sprinting after the fleeing villains like a man on a mission. The action girl threw out an arm; desperately calling to him, "Emmet, DON'T!"

 

But the Special barely heard her. He was too focused on trying to catch up to his dad that he completely disregarded the fact that he'd never stand a chance against a group of these evildoers on his own. So great was his tunnel vision, he failed to notice Poison Ivy toss a handful of seeds in his path. Within seconds, dozens of vines exploded from the pavement and ensnared their victim in their web of thorns and leaves.

 

But even while tied up, the master builder thrashed and struggled-- screaming in vain, "NO! Come back!"

 

Despite hanging upside down, Emmet's eyes remained locked on Business, who cast him an odd expression...before hugging the kragle to his chest and running off with the rest of Batman's rogues gallery. Almost in slow motion, the Special watch the president's retreating cape, then shut his eyes; not wanting to see anymore.

 

The only thing that interrupted his quiet sobs was the sound of Metalbeard's voice, "Avast, mateys! Reinforcements be arrivin'!"

.

.

.

"Really? Are you sure it was him?"

 

Benny shook his head at Unikitty, "I don't think anyone else has a costume like THAT."

 

Metalbeard kicked a trashcan clear across the alley like a football, "Of all the double crossin' scallywags, he be the...double crossing-ist...s-scallywagging-ist!"

 

Good Cop hardly laughed at the captain's improper grammar, "That's not even a real word and I agree with ye'."

 

Of course the princess, the astronaut, and the pirate had the worst timing in showing up. It took everyone several minutes to chop through all the vines and get Emmet down, made quicker by Metalbeard's huge sword. And in the meantime, it took a few MORE minutes after THAT to explain how their seemingly loyal president turned to the dark side...again. Much like the Special, Unikitty and Benny were in stunned disbelief, leaving Good Cop and Lucy to have to try and calm a raging pirate down. The captain did NOT take kindly to having his trust misplaced, and he paced circles around the alley as he fumed, "When I get me hands on that lily liver, I'll make him wish he had gone through with his plan to start with, if only so he didn't have to face the wrath of me sword again!"

 

"Cap!" the not-DJ urged through clenched teeth, "Chill out...!"

 

She nodded her head towards her boyfriend, who stood off to the side; totally silent-- hand over his mouth as he tried to compose himself. Remembering his friend's history with their foe, the pirate snorted, but forced himself to clam up for the Special's sake.

 

"This doesn't make sense", Benny thought aloud, "I thought Business was on our side now?"

 

Batman scratched his chin as he glanced toward the museum; his mind on a different matter, "What *I* wanna' know is how he knew where the kragle was."

 

Realizing what he said, Unikitty raised a brow, "Wait. How did YOU know it was there?"

 

The superhero caught himself too late, "Uh..."

 

All at once, everyone shouted their surprise, "You knew?!"

 

The Dark Knight's eyes darted between his friends as he hesitated...before sighing in resignation at having to finally let the cat out of the bag. Feeling a headache coming on, he awkwardly explained, "...it was something I came up with years ago. The museum was supposed to hide it. Vitruvius and I swore an oath of secrecy. We were the only two who knew the last bit of kragle was there-- buried underground."

 

His honest confession finally sparked something in Emmet, and the Special turned around. At long last finding his voice, he started, "But...things are different now...or, they WERE anyway." He failed to hide his look of betrayal for a second time, "Why wouldn't you tell us? We're your friends."

 

"Do you think telling the president's son were his old super weapon is is a good idea?" Batman spoke rather bluntly, "The president who was SUCH a 'good friend' before?"

 

The construction worker was taken aback at his companion's doubt, "You think I would've told him if I knew?"

The silence that followed from the superhero (and frankly everyone) said it all. Now heartbroken, Emmet stared at the ground-- not knowing what to even think anymore. First the president, then the kragle, now his friends. Was there anyone who DIDN'T have a secret to keep?

 

Lucy shook her head; resigned to their predicament, "...well...doesn't matter anymore. He knows NOW."

 

"I don't get it. He was making so much progress", Unikitty thought out loud, "Why would he be so mean again?"

 

The not-DJ's eyes narrowed; revenge on her mind, "Guess we're just gonna' have to 'ask' him."

 

"But how are we gonna' find 'em? At this point, they could be hidin' anywhere." Good Cop busied himself with prepping his laser gun, "A full investigation'll take too long, and we can't waste any time if Business is on the loose with a bottle of kragle again."

 

Emmet had been thinking it over as well, more so because he wanted to pull the president back to the side of good before the man sunk too far again. He replayed the fight over and over in his head-- searching for anything he might've missed...

 

...when suddenly, two words jumped out at him, and his eyes lit up, "Wait... I remember now..."

 

The master builders all gave him their attention as he began, "Before the fight, Business said something..."

 

"Darn criminal said a lot of things..." Bad Cop grumbled.

 

"No, I mean..." Emmet shook his head and sighed, "...it's HOW he said it. He said how he wanted to TOWER over the competition...and the villains gave him an OFFICE he couldn't refuse."

 

Metalbeard raised an eyebrow, "Ye' sure ye' weren't just hearin' things?"

 

The Special spoke with complete conviction, "No, I'm absolutely SURE he said 'office'...and he made sure I heard the word 'tower'..."

 

He was also totally certain of that look of regret Business flashed him before running off. But before he could mention it, Lucy replied with some skepticism, "Office tower...so...what? You think they're headed for Octan?"

 

The construction worker stared his girlfriend dead in the eye, "I THINK he was giving us a clue."

 

As much as that theory sort of made sense, and as much as the builders wanted to believe their friend, they still gave one another glances of uncertainty. It was a chance...but a very SMALL chance.

 

But they were also used to getting by on slim odds, to which Batman said, "Only one way to find out. And it's as good a place as any to start. Let's go!"

 

With a new goal in mind and hearts thirsting for answers, the gang hightailed it to their respective vehicles and took off back to Bricksburg. Some were ready to deliver a smack down to their old enemy-- others were worried they never make it in time...

 

...and all the while, Emmet prayed his theory was right, and desperately clung to that one sliver of hope.

.

.

.

 

"Oh, Mistah J! We're back! And we brought presents!"

 

So engrossed was the remaining trio of Lex Luthor, Catwoman, and Penguin in their work, they didn't even glance up at their comrades returning to the relative safety of the president's office. It wasn't often that someone had to slap together a super weapon with a hodgepodge of technology and equipment that normally didn't go together. If anything, they appeared a tad annoyed that the gang didn't arrive sooner. Only the Joker seemed remotely happy (then again, he always did). He practically skipped up to the returning group-- arms spread wide, "Ooh! So what did our trick or treaters bring?"

 

His henchwoman motioned to Lord Business, who held up the kragle like a trophy. The mad clown rubbed his hands in excitement. "Nice treat."

 

"And now for the trick", the president turned solemn in his anticipation, "How's it coming?"

 

"Just waiting for you", Catwoman answered as she put the finishing touches on her half of the job.

 

Her and her two companions then stepped back to allow the horned tyrant to walk up and inspect their handiwork. Though it was a far cry from the weapon that once terrorized the realms, the enormous nozzle on a swiveling axis was still a force to be reckoned with. All that was missing was its ammo. The politician sighed at what he was stooped to, "Well, it's no T.A.K.O.S., but it'll do."

 

"Well sor-REE Mr. Perfect-o", the Joker rolled his eyes, "Sometimes a performer has to work with what he's given."

"I know THAT all too well..." Business gave the clown a harsh side glare before clearing his throat, "Okay, stand back and let the genius do his work. Barring any distractions, I should have this ready in...ten minutes."

 

With that internal timer set, the president got to work in placing the kragle bottle in the machine-- messing with the controls and hammering out any lingering bugs. While everyone else watched, Joker sauntered over to something on the wall that caught his attention. Framed and under glass was Business' first dollar. Like a curious child being told not to push the red button, the clown made a move to grab it.

 

..but in a move similar to Spider-Man's danger sense, the politician didn't even need to turn around when he snapped, "And don't touch my stuff!"

 

The Joker scowled, before sticking his chin in the air and stomping over to the rest of the gang, who all watched their long-sought after creation come to fruition. More than a few began mumbling to the others over what they were going to do when they took over the realms-- giving voice to their plans; dividing up land, and naming each of their areas.

 

Only the Penguin remained logical, "Now let's not put all our eggs in one basket. Let's make sure our weapon even WORKS first."

 

"It will", Poison Ivy spoke with full confidence, "With the president helping us, this plan's as good as planted."

 

"I guess so..." the Joker shrugged; examining the weapon from all angles, "Although...the design of this thing's a little drab, don't ya' think? Could use a dab of paint...add some streamers...maybe a confetti cannon?"

 

Save for Harley Quinn, no one knew if he was being serious or not. Catwoman leaned over to her partner in crime and muttered, "...why did we invite him again?"

 

Penguin repressed a sigh; not liking the arrangement either, "He invited himself."

 

While they were on a similar train of thought, Mr. Freeze turned to Lex, "Couldn't you have acquired someone from your OWN base of operations?"

 

Luthor's chest puffed out; more arrogant than usual, "Because in Metropolis, I'm the only mastermind worth his salt."

 

Harley scratched her head, "True...Supes' arch enemies aren't nearly as cool."

 

"Or have as many connections as the president and I do. Which reminds me..." Lex stepped a bit closer to Business, who was still focused on tinkering, "What DID happen on TAKOS Tuesday, exactly?"

 

"What do ya' mean 'what happened'?" the president didn't even look at him, "The plan failed."

 

"You said the plan CHANGED", the bald genius corrected, "So what made you bail out?"

 

"I..." the politician fumbled both with the machine and his words, "...it just wasn't going to work. I got too overwhelmed. I was outnumbered."

 

"So you decided to be even more secretive", Luthor tried to piece together the logic in his own mind, "Make the people think you had gone straight, while you planned behind the scenes. Right?"

 

Business shrugged, "...sure."

 

His pause made Lex squint at him; suspicion on the rise, "You know... I ran for president once. But it didn't pan out. I'm not as great an actor as you."

 

A single bead of sweat trickled down the politician's forehead, "Oh, really?"

 

Luthor scowled, "Which makes me think..."

 

But before he could finish his sentence, Lord Business whipped around; flame erupting from his helmet as he snapped, "Which makes you think WHAT?"

 

His knee-jerk reaction caused a tense silence to fall upon the group for a good couple seconds. When no one responded, the president unleashed his frustration in one declaration, "What I do and how I do it is none of your business, no pun intended. So either you let me finish this pale imitation of MY machine, or I'm taking a permanent coffee break!"

 

Spinning on his heel, he went right back to tweaking with the weapon; not another word spoken. Lex had to raise an eyebrow at such a random outburst to a simple question. The Joker, on the other hand, simply whistled, "Yeesh. Someone got up on the wrong side of the fax machine."

 

"Aw, leave him alone, puddin'," Harley patted her crush on the back, "Besides, it's not like a bunch of superheroes are gonna' suddenly show up and ruin everything."

 

SMASH!

 

As if to punish her for not knocking on wood, a figure suddenly came bursting through one of the many windows of the office. Startled, the gang of villains swiveled around to find none other than Batman facing them. As he quickly took stock of everyone he was dealing with, he openly reflected on the irony of her statement, "Huh...and here I thought that only happened to me."

 

Business pointed at the shards of glass littering the floor, "You're payin' for that."

 

Again, with the most perfect timing ever, the doors to the office practically burst off their hinges, allowing the rest of the master builders to come charging in. Lucy was at the forefront--her annoyance level having shot through the roof, "Oh boo-hoo...YOU'RE the one who's gonna' pay for turning your back on us!"

 

"He never 'turned' to begin with", Catwoman made quotes in the air with her claw hands, "It's called 'acting'."

 

"But he's been doing so much good!" Unikitty insisted, "And Wonder Woman even used her lasso on him! You can't fake that!"

 

"So what? People change their minds all the time", Poison Ivy taunted with a sneer, "You thought some dumb little sappy speech can make someone like us just give up?"

 

Emmet had to swallow the lump in his throat as he shot the president a betrayed frown. It didn't go unnoticed by the horned tyrant, who folded his arms--refusing to make eye contact.

 

Their bit of silence was interrupted by the Penguin, who haughtily replied, "Sorry to burst your bubble, everyone. Just admit you're embarrassed that you were naive enough to be duped into thinking a man who fell so far down the ladder of morality could pull himself back up."

 

Metalbeard clearly wasn't fond of being tricked, and he glared daggers at the politician, "Were WE naive? Or were YOU just sufferin' from a soft spine?"

 

Business scowled at the insult...but strangely refused to respond.

 

"Well?" the pirate grew impatient, "Don't ye' got anythin' to say, ya' two timin' toadstool?!"

 

"I do!" the Joker raised his hand like a kid in class, before pointing to his watch, "This joke is dragging on far too long and we got a world to take over. So either kindly leave the stage, or let's get this inevitable fight over with...a fight you're going to LOSE, by the way."

 

"Doubt it", Batman took a fighting stance, "We beat you all before. We can beat you again!"

 

"Then prove it!" Lex snapped, before turning to his partners in crime, "Quit standing around and GET THEM!"

 

For once, both heroes and villains were in agreement, and without another moment's hesitation, the two groups charged at one another--the enormous office providing ample room to do battle. Even with no concrete plan or strategy, everyone seemed to make the split second decision to pair off into smaller, more manageable groups.

 

Case in point, Metalbeard found himself squaring off with the Penguin. He gave his much smaller opponent one warning, "Ye' ever go toe to toe with a pirate before, bird brain?"

 

The aristocratic criminal was hardly intimidated, "If it's swashbuckling you want, it's swashbuckling you'll get!"

 

With that declaration, he brandished the fencing foil he kept hidden in his umbrella. But the captain only snickered, "Cute."

 

In response, the pirate unsheathed his own, HUGE sword from his back, making the Penguin's look like a butter knife in comparison. Any confidence the villain once had disappeared, and his face went pale, "...it would seem I've made a miscalculation."

 

He certainly wasn't wrong there. Metalbeard cast his opponent a sly grin, before raising his arm to strike...

 

...until he suddenly froze.

 

The Penguin, who was seconds away from bolting for his life, stared up at the oversized pirate; wondering what made him stop...and then he spotted the clear trail of goop dripping down the captain's shoulders all the way to his feet.

 

Right behind him, Lex Luthor had long since shoved Lord Business aside--gleefully and mercilessly working the controls of his new super weapon; the nozzle still smoking from having just been fired into Metalbeard's back.

 

"They've got a new kragle machine!" Bad Cop shouted over the ensuing chaos, "Someone get him!"

 

Considering that Benny was in the closest proximity, he realized he'd have to be that someone. With his jet pack to give him a boost, the spaceman flew a beeline towards the mad scientist--intending to either punch his lights out or wrestle the controls from him; whichever came first.

 

But just then, quite forcefully and unexpectedly, something yanked him backward. He glanced down, only to find a vine thoroughly tangled around his ankle. And at the source of it was Poison Ivy, who moved her hands back and forth--commanding her plants like a master magician. The astronaut struggled in vain to slip free, and soon, he was pulled downward until he was practically level with her.

 

"Let me go!" he yelled.

 

"And why should I?" the red head shot him a triumphant smirk, "Especially when YOU'RE going to be helping ME."

 

Before her victim had a chance to dodge, she opened her hands and blew a puff of pink powder in his face. It would only be a mere few seconds until her hypnotic spores took effect.

 

...but nothing happened. The dust simply flew harmlessly off his helmet.

 

Remembering what the Scarecrow did to him, Benny tapped on his visor for emphasis and winked, "Sorry lady. Not gonna' fall for THAT trick again."

 

Ivy frowned for only a moment, then smirked, "No...but you will for THIS one."

 

Before the spaceman could even wonder what she was talking about, something hit him in the legs, causing the vines to release their hold, but for him to drop like a rock. He hit the floor with a resounding CLUNK...and seconds later, he was nothing but a kragled statue.

 

His nearby friends were too preoccupied to help. Unikitty had her own problems in having to face down both Mr. Freeze AND Catwoman--the latter of which was more than ready to take her revenge for being dunked in a river. She eyed her opponent; flashing back to their earlier tussle, "Well, well--here we are again. Ready for a rematch, 'Bat Cat'?"

 

Between the burglar's taunting tone and the builders being snuffed out one by one, the growl that erupted from the unicorn cat was more than threatening, "Nobody kragles my best friends!"

 

With each word that was spoken, her voice deepened, her fur darkened, and flames spat from her mouth as she shifted and grew in size--fully prepared to unleash the fury of her angry side. The now-stunned jewel thief, who had missed the princess' transformation before, jumped back in surprise; darting behind Mr. Freeze.

 

But the scientist was unfazed by the magic cat's sudden change. Instead, he leveled his gun, "It would appear you need to keep a cool head."

 

Just as Unikitty lunged out, she was hit by the full force of a blue freeze ray; silencing her fiery rage. Almost instanteously, she was reduced to a block of solid ice--chilled to the core in such a way that she couldn't even summon the strength to cast a magic spell.

 

Catwoman looked back and forth between her frozen foe and the mad doctor; raising an eyebrow, "Do we even need the kragle if we got you around?"

Mr. Freeze shook his head, "Sadly, ice eventually melts. Kragle doesn't." He tapped the ice block in the hopes the princess would hear him, "Enjoy your cool prison while it lasts, for soon, you'll be joining your friends."

 

Feeling much braver now that her opponent was put on ice, the cat burglar stuck her tongue out mockingly, then turned at the commotion behind her--wanting to face the REAL cause for her humiliation a while back. But it appeared that both the Joker and Harley Quinn had Lucy and Batman well at hand already.

 

Both pairs took up fighting stances, all while the evil clown mocked, "Just like old times, eh Batsy? You, me--your girlfriend by your side." He put an arm around his henchwoman for emphasis, to which she giggled.

 

But the Caped Crusader shook his head, "Sorry pal; we had a bit of a break up."

 

The not-DJ smirked in response, "And that's exactly what we're gonna' do to YOU."

 

But Harley was anything but fazed at her threat. Instead, she laughed, "You wanna' break up? You got it!"

 

Faster than an eyeblink, she whipped out her trusty, enormous sledge hammer from seemingly thin air and swung it down with all the force of a falling anvil. So quick was her attack, both the action girl and the Dark Knight just barely lunged out of the way in time. Lucy hit the floor at a tumble, rolled, then somersaulted back up on her feet--facing the henchwoman alone while her ex-boyfriend dealt with the crazy clown.

 

The two girls slowly circled each other--waiting for the other to make the first move. During which, Lucy glared, "Don't remember you ever having THAT." She nodded towards the hammer, "Did your so called 'boyfriend' get you that?"

 

"Superheroes aren't the only ones who can master build, toots", Harley rolled her weapon around in her hand--proud of her creation, "And I don't NEED him for anything. We stick together 'cause we love each other."

 

The not-DJ hardly believed it, and was just about to make another quip, when her enemy grinned and pointed over her shoulder, "Just like YOU two..."

 

Though a part of her knew she'd probably regret it, the action girl couldn't help but turn around, and she let out a gasp. Not at the sight of Batman and the Joker coming to blows, but at the kragle gun being pointed right at them. Luthor fought with the controls--trying desperately to get a lock on the Dark Knight, but he was moving too fast. The mad scientist cried out in frustration, "For pete's sake, hold still!"

 

When the superhero made the mistake of pausing for a breath, Lex seized his chance and fired. With only a split second to react, the not-DJ leapt forward, "Look out!"

 

Batman had no moment to register what he was supposed to look out for, before being shoved aside in the nick of time...at the consequence of his ex-girlfriend being transformed into a statue. He stared at her now-frozen look of surprise, then ran to try and help her, "Lucy!"

 

But it was already too late...and he was distracted for just a second too long. The next thing he knew, a great force hit him directly in the back, and he found himself unable to move. All he could do was take solace in the fact that at least he'd have someone pretty to look at forever.

 

The Joker meandered up to the two frozen heroes and practically laughed in their faces, "Now THERE'S a couple that knows how to stick together!"

 

Harley was a bit put out and whined, "Hey, that was MY joke!"

 

Her poorly chosen boyfriend waved her off, "Yeah, but I told it better. And speaking of..." He turned to his group's exasperated 'leader' and called out, "Maybe SOMEONE could be a BETTER shot! You nearly hit me!"

 

"Well maybe if these controls weren't so finiky!" Lex barked back, before complaining to the man who was supposed to be helping them, "Business! I thought you worked all the bugs out of this thing!"

 

"Well excuse me for being forced to work fast!" the president couldn't see why HE was to blame, "You can't rush perfection!"

 

He also couldn't have been luckier in dodging bullets for a second time. A barrage of laser blasts wizzed by his head, and he ducked down--knowing instantly who it was. Bad Cop was coming for him at a dead sprint; shouting, "The only thing we're rushin' is your trip to jail, like we SHOULD'VE did a long time ago!"

 

But just as he geared up to shoot again, Emmet came from behind and grabbed him by the arm, "No! Don't!"

 

It was times like this that the policeman was jealous of his friend's sheer physical strength, "Let go of us, Brickowski!"

 

"But this isn't right!"

 

"Yer' darn right it's not!"

 

"No, I mean...!" the construction worker struggled to find words, "I can't let you shoot my-"

 

"We frankly don't care WHO he is right now, other than a traitor!" Bad interrupted--not wanting to be reminded of a certain 'fun fact' and let that cloud his judgment.

 

"Then let me talk to him!" the Special pleaded.

 

But the Cops were through with talking, "Save the speeches for when he's behind bars!"

 

As the pair argued, Luthor began to take aim--the machine humming dangerously as it powered up. Knowing they were nearly out of time, Bad wrestled out of Emmet's grip, "Get out of the way!"

 

But the construction worker refused to give up, "Please! I know we have to stop him, but I can't let you hurt him!" And then, incredulously, he jumped in front of GCBC and put his arms out in a last ditch effort to stop him, "I WON'T let you!"

 

If Emmet wouldn't listen to Bad Cop, then perhaps he would with his counterpart. Good momentarily switched in and spoke with a much calmer conviction, "And we're not gonna' let ye' get-"

 

He was cut off by the sound of a loud POP! His eyes darted up--saw the glob of goop coming for them, and he reacted, "Look out!"

 

It all happened so fast, all Emmet registered was Good Cop shoving him hard--hitting the floor, and hearing a yell of surprise.

 

...and when he got up, he let out a horrified gasp. GCBC was stuck in place--blaster pointed at Business but unable to fire--faces frozen mid switch.

 

Only then did the Special finally notice the eerie, dead silence that fell upon the room...and he dared to glance around--his heart dropping to his stomach as he looked upon the fate of all his friends--trapped as unflinching statues. All the while the villains began forming a semi circle around him; all smirking in triumph as they effectively cornered him.

 

The Joker cackled in fiendish delight, "It seems history's repeating itself. How's THIS for a punchline?"

 

Much as he hated to agree, the construction worker couldn't deny the reality of what would've happened had he not stopped Lord Business the first time...or that in not acting sooner, he had now presently doomed everyone. His breath catching in his throat, his eyes then fell on the dreaded kragle machine...and on the horned tyrant, who had his hands on the controls.

 

Lex glared at the politician, "Why did you push me?!"

 

Eyes darting between him and the Special, Business stammered, "Because I....I just...I have a personal history with these two." He motioned to Emmet and GCBC, "I just...wanted the glory shot is all."

 

Realization dawned on Luthor, and he stepped out of the way, allowing the president to take the controls, "Oh...well then why didn't you say so? Be my guest."

 

By then, Emmet was shaking slightly in his ever growing fear. But he knew running was useless. So he stood his ground. And in any case, he didn't WANT to run. He wanted to face his once-enemy...his dad...and ask how. And more importantly WHY. Why would this man destroy the friendships he made and go back to being feared by everyone? Where did he, his son, go wrong? All these questions he spoke only with his eyes as he stared at Lord Business, not unlike their other confrontation that seemed like ages ago--again, with the fate of the world at stake.

 

But all the Special could muster to say was, "Please...I don't want to fight you."

 

"Then don't", the tyrant said simply, "Every time I start to get ahead, something comes along and ruins it."

 

The machine hummed to life as he slowly took aim, "But not anymore."

 

The construction worker bravely stared down his certain doom--still clinging to that one sliver of hope that Business would make the right choice, especially since he knew who he was REALLY shooting at.

 

It was difficult to be certain...but there was no mistaking the flash of regret that crossed the president's face as he said, almost sympathetically, "Sorry I gotta' do this..."

 

He leveled the gun. Emmet shut his teary eyes and prayed...

 

...and then, suddenly, Business swiveled the turret around. All Lex had time to shout was "WHAT THE-?!", before being shot square in the chest by a glob of kragle--flying backward until he was stuck against the opposite wall like a bug on fly paper.

 

The president then spun around in a flash; yelling only one thing--

 

"Emmet, DUCK!"

 

The Special had no time to question it. He instantly hit the floor at the same time a blast of kragle zipped over his head and splattered a surprised Catwoman. Only then did the other gathered villains gasp and dash for cover--not at all expecting this sudden turn, and making Penguin shout the obvious, "Of all the confounded...! We've been duped!"

 

The bird brained burglar raced towards the frozen Metalbeard--wanting to hide behind his hulking body. But his stubby stature made running not much of a specialty of his. Realizing he wasn't going to make it in time, he popped open his umbrella to use as a shield. But he might as well have been holding up paper to stop a bullet. One shot of the sticky substance tore clean through his umbrella--leaving him frozen in his defensive pose.

 

Poison Ivy wasn't getting away so easily either. She bolted for the nearest door, but was stopped in her tracks by a barrage of kragle that sealed off the only means of escape...as well as, no pun intended, keeping her feet planted on the floor. In desperation, she threw down a handful of her mutated seedlings in the hopes they'd free her. But just as the pods would begin to grow, another blast of the gooey slime would stop them. With a mounting frustration, the villainess tossed out everything in her arsenal...but the kragle continued to stop the plants faster than she could throw the seeds...and before long, she found herself trapped in a tangled mess of vines and glue.

 

But Business became so focused on stopping her, he almost didn't notice a flash of blue from the corner of his eye. Dodging just in time, the only thing of his that suffered was a horn on his helmet becoming encased in ice. Unsurprisingly, he turned to find Mr. Freeze taking aim at him again--determined to not miss a second time. But the president was much faster and shot first--hitting the scientist dead center and causing his gun to go off...

 

...the blast of which accidentally caught Harley Quinn in its beam; freezing her where she stood, and making the Joker jump back for dear life. Safe to say her 'puddin' wasn't helping her anytime soon. Not by the way he stared up at Lord Business taking aim at him--realizing he was cornered.

 

Seeing the confusion on the evil clown's face, the president recalled what Catwoman said earlier, and spoke matter-of-factly, "Sorry. It's called 'acting'. Guess being a villain didn't stick too well."

 

The Joker glared, "Bad joke."

 

Whatever else he had to say was cut off by a wave of kragle.

.

.

.

"So all that time, you were faking it?"

 

"Yeeeup."

 

As if to emphasize the point, Business removed the last bits of his costume while the master builders all stretched their once-frozen joints...and while Batman used his industrial Bat-hairdryer to melt Unikitty from her icy prison. Once he was certain the supervillains weren't going anywhere, it only took a couple minutes for the politician to retrieve the kragle antidote out of storage, and together, he and Emmet released their friends. During which, he gave the group a long deserved explanation.

 

It turned out that, all the while, the president was just playing along with the motley crew of bad guys to trick them into gathering all in one place so they could all be captured and arrested at once. Emmet, of course, was beyond relieved to know his fears were unfounded, and he exclaimed, "I KNEW you left us a clue!"

 

"Heh. Glad SOMEONE got the message", Business shook his head as he administered the antidote to Lucy.

 

But the second she could move again, the not-DJ rounded on the ex-villain; still not fully convinced of his innocence, "Then why is it that we all got kragled?!"

 

The president put his hands up defensively, "Well, I was GOING to kragle them all right away, but I didn't expect you guys to show up so soon."

 

Quickly, the action girl deflated, "Oh..."

 

As an afterthought, the politician mumbled, "Or lose the fight..."

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing."

 

Benny was still puzzled, "But why didn't you just tell us? You know we would've helped you."

 

"Because, if they found out I was on your side, they could've used you as a ransom against me", Business explained as though the answer were obvious.

 

Bit by bit, everyone's angry faces slowly faded as they considered the logic. So far, it all made sense...save for one detail, of which Bad Cop was quick to point out, "One thing...if ye' were against 'em stealin' the kragle, why'd ye' help 'em to begin with?"

 

To quell his suspicions, the president walked over to the machine and took out the bottle of the dreaded substance, "Easy. Because now that *I* have it..."

 

The builders grew tense..until he replied, "I can do THIS!"

 

In one fluid motion, he then chucked the bottle like a frisbee, and it went sailing out the window that Batman broke through earlier. Almost as if to make sure the relic never came back, he watched it fall down and disappear into the Infinite Abyss of Nothingness...and with it, went the last of his past sins.

 

Dramatically dusting off his hands, he turned to find the builders staring at him in shock...until he broke the silence when he pointed at the Dark Knight, "...you're still paying for that window."

 

By then, all Emmet could do was simply laugh at such a happy turn around, and he ran over and gave Business an unabashedly grateful hug, which was just as caringly returned. To that end, everyone else breathed a heavy sigh of relief at their long battled nightmare finally being over for good.

 

Eventually, the president said sincerely, "I'm sorry I had to trick you all."

 

"We understand", Unikitty nodded, "We're sorry for doubting you."

 

"Nah, it's okay", he waved away her apology, "You had every right to be angry. I just hope I never have to do it again."

 

Just then, as if to give him reassurance, the moment was interrupted by the police storming into the office. Bad Cop waved his phone at the dozens of his fellow officers and barked, "Well, it's about time ye' all got here!"

 

"I wouldn't worry. Not like these guys are walkin' off anyway", Business shrugged as he motioned to the villains, "They're all yours. Take 'em away."

 

For a long moment, the ex-henchman stared at their old boss, contemplating...and then Good Cop switched in and said simply, "Yes, sir."

 

The president's eyes widened for a second...and then he smiled. It was the first time in a LONG time the Cops called him 'sir'. He hoped it wouldn't be the last.

 

One by one, the police had to pry the villains, who were still stuck as statues, off the floor--hauling them away in wheelbarrels and on dollies like objects in an art gallery. But even if their bodies remained frozen, their voices didn't...or at least not in Lex Luthor's case. As he passed by each of the builders, his eye caught the politician, and he cried out, "Wait!"

 

Business held out a hand for the police to stop. He gave his enemy a curious stare as the bald genius scowled, "I don't understand. Why would you change sides? You could've had the world!"

 

The president knew arguing with him was pointless. He'd never fathom all the good Business did (and tried to do)--everything he accomplished by making friends and acting as a true leader...not to mention regaining part of his family, to which he put an arm around Emmet and replied, "I already have the world right here. And I've learned the hard way that the life you lead..."

 

He leaned in, "...is BAD business."

 

There came a short pause...and then the Joker, who was right behind Lex, giggled, "And here I thought*I* was the master of jokes." He chuckled, "Good one, Busy Bee!"

 

As his giggling devolved into utterly crazed laughter, Luthor groaned, "Oh, SHUT. UP...."

 

The heroes all watched as the cops hauled away the villains--GCBC leading them out. Only after they left did Lucy turn to the politician and ask, "So...the whole 'I'm reformed' thing...you REALLY mean it this time?"

 

"As correct as a pie chart", Business nodded, "I'm on the side of good FOR good. I've already lost one family..."

 

He then walked over to his desk and tidied it up--fixing the pictures of both Anne and Emmet.

 

"I'm not about to lose it again."

 

[Chapter Art](http://kartoon12.deviantart.com/art/Old-Habits-Die-Hard-679130886)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I told you guys back in "The Dark Plight" that Bats' villains would make a comeback. I based all their personalities pretty much off the Animated Series, with some shades of the Lego Batman videogame. Keep in mind that this chapter was written LONG before "The Lego Batman Movie" came out, so some characterizations may no longer be 100% accurate, though I don't think there was that much change, surprisingly.
> 
> And maybe it's just me, but sorry if this chapter seems not as up to snuff as the earlier ones. When I initially planned this, it sounded longer and more epic in my head, but in trying to put it to paper, it just fought me every step of the way. It doesn't help that after chipping away at this story for nearly two years, coupled with this chapter coming directly after that monster of a tragic backstory chapter, my creative energy was pretty much spent. At this point, my brain had fallen into "I'm tired and just want to get this done", mode. None the less, I did my best to churn out something decent. But I guess it at least led to a funny joke. That bit with the Joker wanting to skip to the fight was literally me wanting to get the story finished. XD
> 
> Coming up Next: In the final chapter of our story, Emmet and company reflect on how much their lives have changed since Freedom Friday.


	28. The Man Upstairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this final chapter, Emmet and the gang reflect on how much has changed in the year since Freedom Friday.

"A little more to yer' left...no, yer' other left...higher...that's too high!" Metalbeard sighed, "Of fer' Davey Jones' sake, let ME do it."

 

Benny, who was struggling to place a grouping of balloons and streamers up on a lamp post just right, held the decorations just out of the captain's reach, "I can do it! Besides, your sword's popped enough balloons already!"

 

"That only be the black and grey ones that Bat-eared barnacle insists on", the pirate rolled his eye before turning to the Dark Knight, "What kinda' celebration not be colorful?"

 

Batman was in the middle of inflating another dark balloon, but upon getting a scolding, he deflated it with a sad and loud 'weeee...', groaning, "Ugh....fine..."

 

The astronaut floated from lamp post, to tree, to park bench; connecting streamers like an excited blue fairy. When he reached where the superhero was sitting, he asked, "Kinda' weird to see you all dressed up in the daylight. You sure you didn't wanna' come as Bru-?"

"Because Mr. Wayne didn't save the world, if you know what I mean", Batman cut him off before he said too much, "And not everyone knows Mr. Wayne is here..."

 

For emphasis, he pointed over his friends' shoulders, and both pirate and spaceman swiveled to see Good Cop/Bad Cop and Unikitty walking towards them--the former of which forgone the usual uniform and sported just a plain T-shirt and pants, sans helmet, surprisingly. The princess closed the gap in just a few happy hops, and she cheerfully announced, "We're heeeere!"

 

"Hey guys!" Benny waved, "We were starting to think you wouldn't make it."

 

"Just had to make a quick stop first", Good Cop smiled as he motioned behind himself to where his parents were catching up to them. The couple carefully strolled up to the group--carrying a large picnic basket of which they were each holding a handle.

 

As they set down their goodies, Metalbeard took his hat off and bowed to the elderly pair, "Well now, nice to have ye' aboard."

 

Pa Cop, who wasn't intimidated by the pirate's height and stature in the slightest, gave a half salute in return, "Thanks fer' havin' us, Captain. Hope ye' like what we brought."

 

Benny took an impish peek under the blanket that covered the goodies, and grinned, "Mmm...looks good! All it needs is some choconana space ice cream!"

 

"Choco-what?" the elderly cop raised a brow.

 

All at once, the gang replied, "Don't ask."

 

Ma Cop burst into a fit of giggles--happy to finally see the rest of the master builders that GCBC acquainted themselves with. She pinched her sons on the cheek, "Ye've made some nice friends, dearie."

 

Bad Cop turned red as a beet and groaned at her doting, "Maaaa..."

 

On the subject of friends, Unikitty glanced around--noting two key members of their party were missing, "Anyone seen Emmet and Lucy?"

Metalbeard gave a sly wink as he motioned off in the distance, "Oh, they'll be joinin' the crew in a moment."

 

The others looked to where he was pointing and just smiled--letting the couple have their privacy. A good few feet away, on a bench in the shade of a large tree, Emmet and Lucy sat shoulder to shoulder. While their friends couldn't hear what they were saying, they could clearly see the pair muttering to each other and enjoying some peace and quiet.

 

The not-DJ sighed, both content and amazed at what this day meant, "Still can't believe it's been a year."

 

The construction worker shook his head, "Me neither."

 

The twosome watched as their friends continued to play and hang out in the middle of Bricksburg's City Park. To anyone else, it was just another Tuesday, but for them, it was more than that. For today, they were putting together a party to celebrate the anniversary of TAKOS Tuesday...or more like Freedom Friday (but still on a Tuesday). How so much could change in a short amount of time. It was one year since the iron rule of Lord Business ended. One year since this strange group of people all became friends.

 

One year since a construction worker fell down a hole, hooked up with a DJ (who swore she wasn't), saved the world...and found love.

 

One year ago, such a happy scene wouldn't have been possible. They watched as Metalbeard and Benny tried to put up the decorations--wanting to make space for their respective crews who'd be joining them later...crews that were once thought lost, but now grateful to have back again. Meanwhile, Ma and Pa Cop were sorting out the food while their son (s) and Unikitty shared a picnic blanket; munching on GCBC's perfected croissants and the princess' patented rainbow tea....two (or three) people that, by all appearances, were total opposites, but, against all odds, rebuilt a realm and became friends.

 

And speaking of slim odds...

 

"Hope it's okay with you if I invited Business", Emmet suddenly replied.

 

When his girlfriend gave him a pointed look, he quickly added, "Hey, it's the day he started his reform. I think that's something to celebrate."

 

The action girl rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Knowing how you guys are now, I'm not surprised. Is he coming?"

 

The Special turned away, uncertain, "He said he'll think about it."

 

"Can't say I blame him", the not-DJ mumbled.

 

She still wasn't one hundred percent comfortable around the politician, but she was getting there...a tiny fraction at a time. She reflected on how much the president changed in a brief amount of time, and truthfully, she once thought it inconceivable. She couldn't possibly imagine what could've happened had Emmet not come back in time to face the once-tyrant and give his world altering speech...

 

...come back from WHERE, she hadn't the faintest clue. It was something she (and she was sure the others) pondered once in a blue moon, but never dared to ask.

 

But between the celebrating and the reminiscing, her cat-like curiosity got to be too much, and she finally worked up the courage to speak, "Emmet? There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while."

 

At first not noticing her serious tone, the Special smirked, "Sure. What is it?"

 

Lucy bit her lip; wondering how to phrase such a sensitive question, but gradually, the words came to her, and she went for broke, "That day...when that clock was ticking...and you..." Her breath hitched at the memory, "...jumped out the window...what happened?"

 

Her blatant recollection caught the construction worker off guard, and his face slowly fell as she kept on talking, "I mean...you fell into an abyss...and then just...suddenly came back!"

 

When he didn't say anything, she continued voicing her thoughts aloud--trying to wrap her head around such an enigma, "I know it's weird to ask right NOW, but...well...I mean, I think we all thought it was strange...but we were obviously kinda' busy at the time." There came a pause as she considered, then turned to him, "No one else has asked you, have they?"

 

Her boyfriend shook his head and she sighed, "Guess we all thought you'd tell us...when you were ready, that is."

 

By then, the Special's face had turned completely pale; his eyes spaced out as he stared at everything and nothing. Feeling guilty for having ruined their moment in bringing up such a terrible memory, Lucy mumbled, "If you don't wanna' talk about it, it's okay."

 

The construction worker nearly didn't hear her. He squeezed his eyes shut as he thought back on what he saw on "the other side"...images of otherworldly creatures flashed across his mind's eye, and it took everything in his willpower not to panic. Quite the contrary, he would've given anything to tell SOMEONE...trouble was, he couldn't think of where to even begin, or if anyone would even believe him.

 

But...perhaps his problem was that he had held it in for too long. And gazing into Lucy's loving eyes, he realized he could trust her with anything. So as long as they were reminiscing, he felt it was about time to get his biggest worry off his chest.

 

At long last, he broke the silence, "...I was actually sort of trying to forget about it...what I did....what I saw...it's too hard to describe..."

 

The not-DJ nearly jumped at his sudden talking--not expecting him to answer. But in an instant, she was all ears. Considering what she now knew about Vitruvius, she understood such an experience was probably too surreal. None the less, she gave him a gentle look of encouragement, to which his eyes seemed to search for the proper words.

 

Eventually, he sputtered out, "...remember when you'd come home from school, and you'd rush to your pile of toys, and make up all kinds of adventures and stuff?"

 

When she gave a nod, he continued, "Well, imagine finding out that your toys are alive...that they have names and jobs and lives...but you don't know that. To you, they're just play things..."

 

The action girl raised a brow; wondering where he was going with this. For one more second, her boyfriend hesitated--knowing the earth-shattering level of info he was about to reveal. He'd either be believed, or written off as crazy...but there was no going back now, and he took a breath.

 

"...that's what we are to them."

 

"Them?" Lucy scratched her head.

 

"To the Man Upstairs and his kid..." Emmet couldn't keep his body from shaking a tiny bit as all his bottled up emotions he couldn't even quite name finally poured out, "I could see all of you and all the realms at once...but I couldn't move. I could talk, but no one could hear me. I could only stand there and watch them rearrange the entire world...maybe the universe. It was just...indescribable..."

 

By then, he was near to hyperventilating, "It's like...you experience something, and then it's over."

 

Lucy's eyes had grown as wide as saucers the longer she listened. She stared incredulously at him for a long moment, not knowing what to really say, or do, or even feel. No wonder he never said anything. She probably would've reacted the same if it happened to her. To go through such a near-traumatic experience and stay sane was nothing short of admirable.

 

But strangely, she was able to compose herself quickly. Perhaps it was due to Vitruvius' brief visit with them that she could wrap her head around the notion of being a toy to a higher power...or maybe she just wanted to brush over it so she didn't HAVE to think about it.

 

Either way, the Special appeared ready to fall apart, making her take his hand and pull him in for a hug around the shoulders, "Oh Emmet..."

 

For a full minute, she simply held onto him in a companionable silence--searching for the right thing to comfort him. Her tone sympathetic, she began, "I'm not gonna' lie, there's probably no one, other than I guess Vitruvius, who gets what you went through." She squeezed his hand, "That was pretty darn brave of you to do that for us."

 

The construction worker visibly shuttered at the memory of staring into his girlfriend's eyes for what he believed would be the last time, before falling to his doom. But he was brought back to the present when she patted him on the back, "But...any believer will tell you that the Man Upstairs has a hand in all our lives."

 

He said nothing, but gave her a questioning glance. She went on to explain--speaking simply, "Let's put it another way...can you really do anything about it?"

 

He thought for a second, then shook his head.

 

"Are you alive?"

 

He nodded.

 

"Do you like the life you have?"

 

He blushed, "Yes."

 

"Then that's all that really matters", the not-DJ said matter-of-factly, "Take it from someone who used to live on the run and didn't know where she'd be going next. Your life, mine, everyone's --we just are what we are. I've learned to just be grateful for what I've been given."

 

The Special considered her words and muttered, "I guess so."

 

Lucy shrugged, "Maybe there's some things out there we just weren't meant to understand, or can even comprehend." She had enough to bother about now. She didn't need to worry about what was going on in another realm of reality, if what he was saying WAS true.

 

Though his mind was still churning a bit, the construction worker managed a smile, "Now you sound like Vitruvius."

 

The action girl took that as a compliment and winked, "I learned from the best."

 

As Emmet thought it all through some more, the not-DJ took advantage of the pause, "Well, think of it this way--take some comfort in the fact that you got to experience something really special. That's gotta' be exciting, right?"

 

Truth be told...it actually sort of was. As scary as it was at the time, and as unnerving as it could be to think about periodically...there was also no denying it was an event he'd never forget and carry with him forever. Few could say they got to see the highest plane of existence thought possible. And the way his girlfriend managed to put it all in layman's terms actually had him feeling much better. If only he had told her sooner...

 

"I think ALOT of special things happened that day", Emmet sighed in relief, before glancing at his girlfriend and smiling, "But you wanna' know what was most special of all?"

 

"What?" she asked.

 

For an answer, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Lucy's face turned pink in surprise at his boldness...and then she laughed and cuddled with him even more. Today definitely WAS a day to be remembered.

 

A sudden cough caught their attention. Together, the couple looked up and turned at the sound, and what greeted them was nothing short of shocking.

 

Business was standing just behind them and off to the side a little ways away. He awkwardly scratched his head, "Uh...am I interrupting anything?"

 

He almost looked ready to spin on his heel and bolt at having walked in on such a tender moment, but Emmet alleviated any concern when his eyes lit up, "Hey! You made it!"

 

The Special was on his feet in seconds and he enveloped his dad in a hug. While the politician was still having to get used to the affection, he returned the embrace in kind, "Thanks for having me."             

 

"You're welcome", Emmet said simply.

 

But knowing how important it was to even be considered for an invitation to such a party, the president repeated--a bit more forcefully, "Really...THANK YOU."

 

For the Special, it truly was no trouble at all, and he admired the older man's courage for coming, especially when he kept stealing uneasy glances at the other master builders. Swallowing his pride, he shifted on his feet, "I, uh...hope you don't mind if I brought a....'date'."

 

The word clearly sounded awkward on his lips, making the young couple turn to where he was pointing. The received a second surprise of the day upon finding Princess Lee-Goo approaching them--sans crown and cape. But despite the lack of royal accessories, the two remained formal and bowed, with Lucy replying, "Oh, hey Princess."

 

"Greetings, friends!" the Duplonian waved, "See-I-rus said you were having a celebration!"

 

No wonder Business managed to show up. No doubt he felt more comfortable coming with a fellow enemy-turned-ally. The construction worker nearly chuckled at the man's thinly veiled timidness, "We are! You can hang out with us if you want."

 

Resigned to having two unexpected guests, the not-DJ motioned towards the party, "Yeah, we better get going. They're gonna' start without us."

 

"Let's hurry then!" Lee-Goo eagerly grabbed her 'date' by the hand and pulled him along--bending over to do so, "Come on, See-I-rus! Perhaps I can make my homemade glorg!"

 

"S-sure..." the politician stammered, "Sounds great."

 

Lucy and Emmet had no clue what 'glorg' was, but judging by the president's green complexion, he had tasted it before and had an...interesting reaction. The action girl added in, "Uh...great. I'm sure Metalbeard'll LOVE it."

 

If that infamous seaweed soup incident was any indication, that was the truth. She stifled a laugh as she jogged to keep up with the odd couple, and together, everyone started making their way towards the party.

 

...everyone save the construction worker, who stood still as a sudden, gentle breeze kicked up all around him--rustling the nearby trees and placing upon him the strangest feeling that he was being watched. Following his instinct, he turned...

 

Off in the distance, Vitruvius stood at attention--observing him with a proud and approving smirk. Emmet wasn't even surprised anymore and just smiled and waved his never ending thanks to the wise wizard who changed his life. In turn, his old mentor nodded and winked, before fading away. Gone, but forever watching over his friends.

 

The moment would've lasted longer had Lucy not called out, "Emmet?! You comin' or what?"

 

Snapped back to the present, the Special yelled back, "Coming!"

 

With a new spring in his step, the construction worker soon caught up with the group. But before they got too close to the festivities, the not-DJ leaned over to her boyfriend and whispered, "You know I won't tell anyone what you told me. You can tell them when you're ready, if you want to, that is."

 

The Special had a hunch that day probably wouldn't come for a long time, but he nodded all the same, "Thanks."

 

Princess Lee-Goo, not knowing the full ramifications of what the day meant to everyone else, all but chirped, "So, what is it we're celebrating?"

 

Emmet breathed a happy sigh, "Just...to having great friends."

 

And that was totally the truth. He looked over each and every one of his friends that became like family--all unexpected, but people he wouldn't trade for anything. He then glanced toward the sky--silently thanking the Man Upstairs for everything the year gave him...the father he never knew, the master builders, and Lucy most of all.

 

...but he also couldn't help but wonder what the all powerful builder was up to at the moment...

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey dad! Check this out!"

 

"Okay, hang on--I'm coming."

 

With those words, a middle aged man stripped off his grey suit jacket and red tie as he descended the stairs that led to the basement of his house. Before he even reached the last step, his nine year old son came rushing up to him--holding up a large sheet of paper with both hands.

 

"Look what I made in art class today!" the boy exclaimed.

 

His father gladly took the page and examined the drawing, made up of a collage of colorful doodles of buildings and landscapes that looked pretty impressive for a young child. He let out an impressed whistle, "Wow...Finn, this is amazing!" Quirking a brow, he added, "...what is it?"

 

"I got a new idea to expand Duplonia", his son explained, "So I drew it out to get started."

 

"Hmm...last I checked, master builders didn't use instructions", the Man Upstairs playfully teased.

 

"What? It's just a starting point", Finn blushed as he took back the blueprint of sorts, "It's okay to use instructions. Sometimes, you have to...but sometimes you don't, and that's okay too."

 

His Dad winked, "Would that be something the NEW President Business came up with?"

 

The boy didn't meet his eyes, but pulled a sly grin, "...maaaaybe..."

 

The father chuckled, knowing full well the types of stories his creative son came up with. He then glanced over Finn's shoulder to find his even younger daughter playing with her Duplo blocks...well, more like smashing the figures around, but at least she was being good. Her blissful clowning around then reminded him, "Speaking of rules, there's still gotta' be rule BREAKERS out there. The Duplos are friendly now, so who are the heroes going to fight?"

"I dunno'," his son shrugged as he snapped together some building bricks, "They're not always fighting bad guys. Sometimes, they just like to party, like right now."

 

His dad nodded, before thinking aloud, "Speaking of fighting bad guys..."

 

He glanced over the scene Finn was setting up with his toys; his eyes zeroing in on the police officer with the double sided head. He carefully plucked the figure off the table; scrutinizing the cop's hand drawn face, "You know, for a week straight, your mom was wondering what happened to her nail polish remover."

 

The boy ducked his head, "Um..."

 

"Lemme' guess", his dad flashed a knowing stare, "Another 'accident'?"

 

Finn's eyes fell to the floor with guilt, "...maybe."

 

The father was admittedly a tad miffed at the patch job, but the feeling soon passed, and he took a closer look at the artwork, "Not bad."

 

"That was actually the second try", his son admitted. More and more, he was sorely regretting having ever rubbed off the face for just one part in a story he made up off the fly. He had since drawn Good Cop's face again to make it better than the first, rushed attempt.

 

"Well, I'm sure our little buddy here appreciated your surgery effort", his dad wasn't angry, but let out a sigh of exasperation, "Just...let's try not to have any more 'accidents', okay?"

 

The boy smirked and nodded, "Okay."

 

Speaking of accidents, there came a sudden crash, and both father and son turned to find that Finn's little sister had knocked over her plastic bucket of Duplos. Staring at the mess of blocks littering the floor, she let out an almost comical gasp and squeaked, "Oops!"

 

Her older brother gave his dad an awkward glance, "Uh...I'll help her."

 

With a barely contained groan, the boy trudged over to help the girl clean up the mess. The Man Upstairs just shook his head, until the sounds of another person coming down the steps caught his attention. Before he could turn around, his wife kissed him on the cheek in greeting, "Hey, you're home early."

 

Her husband returned the smooch in kind, "How'd you know?"

 

The woman nodded to the kids, "Trust me, the whole neighborhood knows when you're home."

 

He let out a chuckle, and together, the couple stood and watched their children play for a few minutes--the two giggling and playfully arguing over what they wanted their characters to do. The scene was so cute, the mother leaned into her husband and whispered, "I'm proud of you."

 

"For what?" he cocked an eyebrow.

 

"For letting them come down here and play", she motioned to the basement all around them.

 

The father sighed, "Well, I couldn't keep 'em away forever."

 

Considering how much he used to keep to himself, his wife knew that was an understatement, "Finn's been doing a lot better in school this year. Both his art and math grades jumped this past report card." She then nodded her head at her son's building block creations, "If he keeps this up, he could be an engineer."

 

The Man Upstairs had no doubts about that. But upon spying his son fiddling with his favorite character, he added, "Or work in construction."

 

That comment earned him a playful nudge in the arm. Only then did he spare a glance around "his" city--a colorful domain of intricate building block playsets that he carefully assembled all over the basement; creating his own little fantasy world that he could escape to and enjoy...a world that now included his kids. A decision he once thought would turn into a disaster became one of the best ways he and his son ever bonded. A boy who once barely spoke was now open to him about anything that troubled him. And his young daughter, who, at one time, destroyed anything that was given to her, was now learning to respect other people's property. At the very least, the two siblings were fighting a lot less.

 

His "perfect" city may have been more messy now...but it was also ten times more fun.

 

His wife seemed to cap off his thoughts when she said, "You guys have something very special going on here."

 

"Got that right", he nodded.

 

She let out a wistful sigh, "I wish I was this talented."

 

"What do you mean?" her husband raised a brow at her, "You helped build some of this, remember?"

 

The mother knew all too well, though she believed her contribution wasn't very much. She thought back to the early days when they first moved into the house--how her husband excitedly began planning out the city in the basement; a pet project of his he could finally cross off his bucket list. She helped him out at first--clearing the space, rearranging things, and helping to organize all the sets and pieces. She was careful with each one, as many of the sets were from his parents, and she was aware of how special they were to him.

 

But eventually, the kids took priority, and more and more, she left him to his own devices. And it was a hobby she felt she lacked any talent in anyway, as attested by when she muttered, "Yeah, well...you could build far better than I could..." She scratched her chin, "Although...there was this one family house set I always liked."

 

"I remember", the Man Upstairs scrutinized his prized skyscraper, "I ended up using it to build part of the office tower. We were missing some pieces from it anyway."

 

"And the mom too..." his wife didn't hide her disappointment, "For the life of me, I can't figure out how I lost her. Sometimes when I come down here, I try to look, but no such luck."

 

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll turn up eventually", her husband shrugged. There came a pause as he considered something, then he gave her a serious glance--realizing how unfair it was to leave her out, "You know...you CAN come build with us too, if you want."

 

She blinked at him as though the idea never crossed her mind, "Oh...well...I don't know. I mean, this is kinda' your thing, and..."

 

But Finn's sharp ears overheard their conversation, and he jumped up from where he was sitting, "Yeah! Come on! Come make stuff with us!"

 

HIs sister mimicked his enthusiasm, "Build! Build!"

 

Before his mom could protest, the boy took her hand and pulled her over to where he had all his toys set up, "We're having a party. You can help us!"

 

"Um...okay", she let herself be seated--looking utterly lost on what to do, "But, I don't know who anyone is."

 

"That's okay. I'll show you", her son made some quick introductions--pointing to a black haired girl first, "This is Lucy. People think she's a DJ, but she's not, and she kicks major butt."

 

The mother chuckled, though she was more amused at the superhero next to her, "Is that Batman?"

 

"Yeah. He and Lucy used to be boyfriend/girlfriend, but not anymore", he son explained, which made her laugh out loud. He just took the absurdity in stride and continued, "That's Benny. He really likes building spaceships. And his best friend is Metalbeard."

 

"Who?" the mom scratched her head at the odd looking figure, "The robot?"

 

"No. He's a pirate", the boy shook his head, "He just has a robot body is all."

 

"Oh..." his mother acted as though that one sentence explained everything. But before she could ask further, a candy colored character caught her attention, "Aww, what a cute little cat."

 

"That's Unikitty", Finn folded his arms with a bit of pride at his creativity, "She's half cat, half unicorn princess."

 

"I see..." his mom observed the quaint little scene, "And she's having a picnic with a cop?"

 

"Yeah, that's Good Cop/Bad Cop, and those are his mom and dad", the boy pointed to each of the characters, before picking up the policeman to show off his uniqueness, "He's actually two people 'cause his face switches, see?"

 

His presentation was interrupted by his sister shouting, "Princess! Princess!"

 

As she held up her Duplo creation, her brother replied, "Oh yeah, that's her character."

 

"Lee-Goo!" the girl shouted her ever adorable mispronunciation of the name of their building blocks.

 

"She's a princess from another planet", Finn added in.

 

"Well of course", his mom noted the Duplo blocks in amongst the normal ones...and then her eyes zeroed in on a familiar figure next to the alien, "That's funny...that one almost looks like dad."

 

All at once, Finn grew a tad more serious, "That's President Business. He runs the whole world."

 

The Man Upstairs, who was busy rearranging some things, added his own commentary, "He used to be mean and not let anyone share or touch his stuff...but not anymore." He gave his wife a knowing wink, to which she smiled back.

 

"And this is Vitruvius", the boy brought her back to the scene unfolding, "He's a ghost wizard who watches over everyone."

 

For emphasis, he swung the specter over the party with the help of a piece of string, making the appropriate ghostly noises. But as he did so, his mother caught sight of the last character yet to be introduced, "And who's that one, honey?"

 

Her son glanced to the figure in question, and suddenly, his eyes lit up, "Oh! He's my most favorite one of all!" Putting down the ghost, he carefully plucked the construction worker off the table and proudly held him up, "This is Emmet. He used to think he was ordinary...but then he found out he could be a hero. And he taught everybody how to work together and he saved the world."

 

"Wow..." his mom could tell that one figure held a special place in his heart. Surveying everything with a new eye, she smiled, "You guys got a really nice story going here. I'm impressed."

 

Finn's chest puffed out a little with pride, "They were just about to build a bounce castle for their party. Wanna' help us?"

 

The mother shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "Oh, I don't know, honey; I'm really not much of a builder."

 

"That's okay. We'll show you. Anyone can do it. You just gotta' believe in yourself", her son held up the construction worker for encouragement, "Like Emmet."

 

Between that and her daughter nodding in approval, the mom saw little room to argue, and the last thing she wanted to do was disappoint them. But overwhelmed at all the possibilities, she shrugged, "Hmm...not sure where I should start."

 

Her son handed her some blocks, "You can make whatever you want and we'll just add to it."

 

With that, the mother began snapping the tiny parts together--wondering what her imagination would come up with. None the less, she blushed with uncertainty, "What if it's not very good?"

 

Finn hugged her around the shoulders, "It'll be awesome. And in Bricksburg, EVERYTHING is awesome!"

 

The End.

[Chapter Art](http://kartoon12.deviantart.com/art/Everything-is-Awesome-680462749)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And with our infamous catchphrase, this story finally comes to a close, This was a long, sometimes tricky, but ultimately fun journey, and I can't thank you all enough to everyone who sent kudos, commented, favorited, and just plain read this epic length story that I swore to myself wouldn't be that long. XD But I'm FAR from through with playing in this awesome universe, and I hope you'll all join me in the eventual sequels!
> 
> I also learned that sometimes the chapters you think will give you the most trouble turn out to be easy, and vice versa, the ideas you think are simple turn out to fight you every step of the way. Case in point, the chapters with a heavy emphasis on Batman just didn't seem to like me. And Metalbeard's chapter--a character I initially had little interest in, turned out to be the most fun story out of the bunch for me to write. Most of all, I loved coming up with backstories for all of the main cast, as well as including other background characters and lego sets that couldn't be featured in the film. Here's hoping we see more in the actual movie sequels!
> 
> Thanks again, everyone! You're all more awesome than an awesome opossum. Be sure to check out my original stories and comics as well on deviantArt and Comic Fury. I'll catch you all in the next adventure! :D


End file.
